


硬币的两面

by zipporah



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 254,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 现代商战，审计员卡卡罗特和能源总裁贝吉塔在搏击俱乐部一战后相识，随着卡卡罗特对贝吉塔了解的深入，他也被卷入一场能源巨头之间收购/反收购的拉锯战......最终会鹿死谁手？
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Son Gohan, Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

“生活是杯苦咖啡，只是上帝在里面放了几粒方糖，我却仍要皱着眉将它一饮而尽。”

===

卡卡罗特：熟悉我的人喜欢用“完美”来形容我，所谓的好好先生莫过于此：四肢发达头脑又不简单、吃苦耐劳又有求必应。2月是个容易交桃花运的时候，我活跃的两个小圈子——公司和FGTClub一前一后发来Party邀请函，作为双料新人，没有不去的理由。

贝吉塔：不是我总把人想得太坏，而是世道本来就如此，人总是先学会像牲口一样活下来，然后出于贪婪，总想比别人混得更好。十年了，目睹V公司里人员的上上下下、进进出出之后，更印证我的看法。不熟悉我的人说我爱耍花招，因为他们看不到，坐在第一把交椅上，周围有多少觊觎的眼睛。

琪琪：离开卡卡罗特，都是为了我们的好。有句话叫，鞋子是不是舒服，只有自己的脚知道，说的就是这个。我经常和朋友抱怨，都是那种再平常不过的理由：时间上，他对工作太慷慨，对家太吝啬；没有情调；回来倒头就睡...事实却是，他脾气好得不得了，好到让人生厌：我心情不好故意找茬，他会心甘情愿被使唤；我搞砸了一笔单子向他诉苦，他会面带微笑听完；第一次约会我想买醉，他好言相劝把我拖回家。Q说这叫脑子有病，这样的男人打着灯笼也难找。她后一句话也许没错，但我脑子绝对没病，我不想永远做碎碎念的人，我也想听他说些糗事，比如初恋被甩之类...只是...他从不说，我印象里他从没发过脾气。我想真正让我恼火的是，清洁工眼里的他和我看到的也一摸一样。

布尔玛：人死了以后，记忆被抹去，之后发生什么就不清楚了...那些最次要的记忆会先慢慢褪去：我在哪里上班、大学里拿过几次奖学金、家里车子的颜色...只能模糊记得我常穿一条卡其布长裤去上班，出门以后，向左转还是右转，路上会看到哪些建筑...都不记得了...接下来是一些人，还有一些特别的时刻：隔壁邻居、亲戚、朋友；入职、毕业典礼、家长会...我的记性还不坏的话，至少还能写出 5 个朋友的名字，不过毕业典礼上究竟长发还是短发已经不记得了...最后是最重要的人，我庆幸还没有到那个地步。来到这里后曾经见到一个女人（女鬼？），她只是反反复复念着一个名字，我知道那样就差不多了，你需要反复念叨着才不能忘记，最重要的东西。至少现在，那两张脸的样子还栩栩如生——贝吉塔棱角分明的脸还有特兰克斯的招牌式酒窝。

===

9点，P事务所  
刚进门拐过我的隔间就瞥见桌子上的礼物，大部分是一个Service Line上的同事，也有几样以前一个组混过的经理送的，算是还记得我这个帮他们干过活的人。小林很讨巧地捎了份McDonald的苹果派，知道合我的胃口，礼轻情意重，不愧是同甘共苦过来的；乐平依旧绅士地送了Burberry的香水，记得上次还笑我总是常年穿一套衣服：“什么时候换身行头吧，话说相亲得怎么样了？”  
苦笑了下。  
人事BoBo送的领带不会也是一个意思吧……经理老普很有品的送了罐普洱，叫人不自觉想起他的老调长谈：“整天对着电脑，多喝点茶嘛，抗辐射的。”  
呵呵，话是没错。

很庆幸能被这么些人关心着，因为许多人多觉得工作了不会再有什么朋友的缘故，物以稀为贵，反而会珍惜。过去的一年里，从K事务所跳来P公司后，能做到Senior也少不了他们的帮忙。想到这里我拉开椅子坐下，准备给每个人发感谢信。

说实话，自从琪离开以后就发觉有些空荡荡的，虽然每年报告季可以把人给忙死，忙到想要保持一个月去FGT一次都很难，每次合上笔记本的刹那我总感到自己空空如也，即使发胀的脑袋瘫痪的四肢也不能给我丝毫满足，正是这个原因才去FGT，肉体在激烈运动后能缓解精神的空虚，我从来不知道自己可以因为这个单纯的原因去挨拳头。家里也是空荡荡的，天是很乖的孩子，他不太明白我们之间的一些事，以前只知道“爸爸又让妈妈生气了”诸如此类。我的工作需要常年的出差，周末回到家，看到房间里小小的身影会发问自己是不是太没责任感，我曾经答应她要好好照顾儿子，现在呢？一切看起来很好，天可以去私立学校，可以买得起他想要的玩具，可以有他自己的房间……我唯一想不明白的是，一回到家，“我好无聊”似乎就成了他的口头禅。

琪是个体贴的人，只是我总找不到让我们彼此都舒服的节拍，我只想演好我那个角色，她却不能容忍，“为什么不能坦诚一点，卡卡？”  
无言以对，那张好好先生的面孔之下是什么？这么一想连自己也毛骨悚然，难道我不就是那个每天挂着灿烂笑容的卡卡罗特么？单从这点上说我配不上所谓的“完美”，相反还很失败，天昨天临睡前问我：“爸爸，明天你还是不回来吗？”  
依然无言以对，搪塞说：“尽量吧……”  
“我讨厌爸爸的工作！”这孩子，什么时候变得这么敏感了？

同事间家长里短聊多了，有些八卦自然而然就被知道了，乐平总是一副无所谓的口气：“这年头，复婚比离婚还多着呢，有空我给你介绍几个吧。”  
“几个！一个就够我受的了！”我很佩服他这种没心没肺的态度。  
话说回来，我的情商真的是顽固不化，托老爸的福，相亲时候留了联系方式的人倒是不少，回头来真正会找我的确一个没有，我有这么吓人么？还是小林说得对，要讨女人欢心，至少要从吃饭修养练起，可惜我就是个木鱼脑袋，前听后忘。不是我不会，只是装得煞有其事这种事实在学不来。

正想着，邮箱弹出一堆待处理的邮件，按照我的性子是懒得一份份过目，可是一封邮件让昏昏欲睡的早晨突然焕发神采：FGTClub入会月庆Party——谁来挑战王子？！

王子？一定是个不得了的家伙吧！

===

9点半 VIGOR公司  
这栋刻着VIGOR标志的巨楼不仅仅象征它字面上的意思——活力，这个家族企业在半个世纪前发家的时候赋予了V更多的内涵——Vital、Victory，而今火炬传到我的手里。V的外墙在阳光的照耀下折射出枚红色的亮泽，骄傲地矗立在这个城市的商业中心。转角，光芒徒然收缩；下车，开始我例行公事的一天。

前台Chris恭敬的弯腰致敬：“总裁早。”  
点头示意。  
电梯口，等候多时的那巴夹着黑公文包，依旧是光可鉴人的脑袋，精明能干。  
“心情不错啊”我斜着嘴角说，“汇报一下日程，有什么新的变动？”进了电梯，27层的按钮亮起.  
那巴简单扼要地说了一下：  
10:30 a.m. 大客户Dow的长期合同续签事宜  
1:30 p.m. WestShelf大陆油井勘探汇报  
4:00 p.m. 就融资风险召开紧急会议。  
6:30 p.m. 月度绩效考评，人事的提拔晋升  
皱了皱眉，并不轻松的一天，可是嘴上还是说：“很好，至少没有政府的人来搅局。”  
“还有，您儿子刚才有电话留言，现在就接听吗？”  
“暂放一下，帮我准备Dow的会议投影。我在露台上。”  
“哦……”  
习惯性地把头发向后捋，抱臂来到露天外台，我需要一个人快速熟悉一下今天可能遇到的情景，以及适合我的台词。  
27 楼的设计很特殊，有别于其他楼层的是特有的露天看台，当初正是这个原因我把办公室选在这里而不是顶楼，这里能俯瞰城市、街道，好像一切在掌控之中。V大楼作为家族企业流传的实体资产，在这里竖立了50来个年头，其间经历过修缮和新建，但从我有记忆开始，它枚红色的外观就是一种力量的象征，V有自己的油田，我们卖石油，也炼油做化工品，这栋楼就像能量泵，给这个国家，不，这个世界的角角落落注入活力。我看到脚下，飞转的车轮，轰鸣的引擎，拔地而起的钢筋水泥，抬头，天空划破云际的飞机，甚至我猜测穿着的外套里也有V的一部分……这么想很好，一定程度上满足了我的自信，骄傲的资本。  
没有 VIGOR，整个世界的运转将在一定程度上受到影响！不，作为寡头垄断的企业之一，没有我们一天，世界正常运转的格局也会被骤然打破！正对面的高楼映出V 的挺拔，就像战神一样向周围的写字楼炫耀他的威严和力量，而我，是驾驭这个战神的人。给自己倒了杯咖啡，换了个轻松的姿势，站在这世界之颠，一览众山小，不知觉间满意的笑爬上嘴角。

这种恶意的自我膨胀在咖啡的热度烫到唇的刹那被点醒，我在想什么？纵然拥有60%的股份，名义上我只是总裁，运作这台机器的人，V家族企业的性质是业内人人皆知的事实，但面对政府和审计事务所仍要保持低调，挂名总裁也就这样诞生了。

那巴似乎忘了一件事，一件对我还算重要的事，FGTClub E区寄来月庆邀请函，为了笼络俱乐部成员，每隔一年半载会推出些刺激性的挑战节目，比如这一次：谁来挑战王子？！  
哼！无聊的游戏。不过一天头昏脑胀的会议后的确会让人有狠狠揍几拳的冲动！“王子”的头衔对写字楼的人简直是天方夜谭，这个内部称号在FGT里有着不一般的意义，就让那些想挑战王子的人见鬼去吧！


	2. 棋逢对手

3点 皇冠13层  
五组的合伙人老界在台上手舞足蹈，给大家抽签摸彩。名义上的新人Party其实给了老员工一个开溜的借口，这种午后的闲暇时光在加班成瘾的事务所算是难得一见的风景，而且很幸运，竟然被我撞上了。  
“33号在吗？33号！看看什么在等着幸运的你...哇——BlackBerry！！（黑莓手机）这位是33号同事，我是不是哪里见过你？（笑）”  
我被组里的人推推嚷嚷着走上台，有些不好意思，不由扯了扯领口，转身迎接老界过分热烈的拥抱，听见台下窜出几声口哨。  
“抱歉我年纪大了记性不好，请自我介绍下。”  
“老界，我记得上个月还帮你清了一整天Q（清Q：审计底稿的复核工作之一），看在这份上也得让你记得我。”全场哗然~  
“哦~小伙子很能干嘛，回头我再给你找些活。”

“回归正题，我叫卡卡罗特，去年加入P，最近的项目是老普管的RomHass并购，很高兴认识大家！礼物就不客气收下了！”跳下台，被小林拍了拍肩：“准备好报告吧！（报告，意即请客）”  
“幸运的卡卡罗特同事啊~我手上也才一部Nokia啊，这年头Senior都爬到Par（合伙人）头上了~回头这个月你的OT我得给填了。”（OT:加班，卡卡要给界王打黑工了）老界果然跟传闻中一样是个一毛不拔的家伙，管他呢，加我多少OT就让他包多少顿饭！

P的风格就是在平时的一本正经和下班后的游戏精神间切换自如。几杯酒下肚，乐平凑了上来，“晚上没约会的话大家好好玩玩吧，很久没这么轻松了”  
我突然想起来那封邀请邮件，当然我不会放过这个难得的好机会，就是看看比赛也好。  
“俱乐部有活动啊，改后天吧。”  
“哦~你那个神秘兮兮的俱乐部啊？有没有美女？下次也带我和小林去见识见识啊。”  
美女？我的大脑开始飞快检索我认识的每一个人，眼前出现的除了男人还是男人，于是嘴角抽搐地发出声傻笑。  
“先走啦~Byebye~”  
飞也似地逃离闹哄哄的宴会厅，把乐平的呼喊扔在脑后：“卡卡——你的报告——躲得了今天躲不了明天啊~”

===

6点半，FGTClub  
FGTClub，优雅和野蛮的混合体。  
说优雅是因为，俱乐部的创始人，伟大的地产开发商布里夫先生，瞄准了上流社会的钱包，把俱乐部定位在“成功人士不可或缺的休闲娱乐”，单是入会费就能让那些写字楼里的小白领咋舌，所以说，FGT绝对不是个小资的地方。  
但只有它的会员才对它的野蛮本质最清楚，白天闭关的俱乐部，到了晚上永远汇集着不多不少的人，在底楼大厅彬彬有礼谈论着白天的商业手腕，偶尔有些爱炫耀的主儿弹弹琴跳跳舞。真相是，在大厅温文尔雅的背后呈现出不为外人所知的另一面：地下赌场里，悄无声息地上演人性贪婪的悲喜剧；2楼以上统统是搏击场，炫目的灯光每隔一阵都会开个通宵，彻夜的尖叫连红灯区的食客也深受困扰。台上的人尽其所能厮杀搏斗，热血四溅，胜者收获荣耀和名望，败者也能赢得刮目相看。最重要的是，那些五花八门的搏斗手法刺激着斗场观众席上紧绷的神经，这些职业人不可能个个同时是武林高手，不过每个人独有的搏击特点为他们博得诸如“斯巴达人”、“小丑”、“自杀者”之类的名号，既让他们彼此了解道貌岸然下的真性情，又满足了追求刺激的原始本性，更重要的是，这些白天人模人样的精英人士可以在这里卸下伪装的面具，松弛紧绷的神经，找回记忆里野性的呼唤。  
这里，就是那些想要得到绝对自由人士的天堂。

临走前我才想起特兰克斯早上的电话留言，无非是露营之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事，说想回来同我商量。商量？他老爸什么时候有那么空过？  
至少今晚不行。  
关上车门，将提包甩上肩头，穿过西都E街区宽阔的皇后大道，视野豁然开朗，是我熟悉的FGTClub，2层楼的主场在将近1个月的沉默后，又在今晚灯火通明，那里有属于我的荣耀。

我在准备间里换上那身老行头后，砰一声锁上柜子，白天的贝吉塔摇身一变成为黑色旋风。在我做热身运动的时候，外面响起一阵敲门声，邱夷...来得还真准时。  
“还是老规矩，3轮，每轮不超过3个回合，当中10分钟休息。贝吉塔，你看吃得消吗？”  
“给我记住了，邱夷，别把我和那些三流会员混为一谈！”这个邱夷，人倒不傻，偏偏有张乌鸦嘴。  
“我也是为你着想嘛，我的‘王子殿下’。”又是没头没脑地跟我套近乎。  
“上次的挑战赛我还记得呢~快大半年的事了，贝吉塔，我说你能不能放点水啊~我都还没看清楚过程就结束了啊。这次你最好手下留情点，上次中级别的那个家伙昏睡了一整天把老板给吓死啦~”  
“啰嗦。来了多少人？”  
“不算上迟到的，已经有五百来个了吧，看看你的号召力吧。”  
看台边的喧闹开始扩散到整个走廊，夹杂着口哨和大笑的聒噪已经渗透进房间，看来主持那张三寸不烂舌已经耐不住寂寞了。  
“你都准备好的话，就可以上台抽签了。”  
“哼！”紧了紧皮手套，确信没有问题，一把披上毛巾，我穿过走廊，那一端尽头的入口闪耀着点点白光，愈发轰鸣的人潮里不时传来熟悉的称谓——王子。

抽签。  
不知道布里夫那个老滑头脑子里在想什么，偏要用这种土得掉渣的方法决定“幸运者”。所谓的“幸运者”，在被叫到号的时候基本会露出白痴似的惊讶，的确，“幸运者”总喜欢自讨苦吃。

“白金卡会员：201号！”  
“金卡会员：178号！”  
“普通会员：33号！”  
（持有招商银行信用卡的大大们息怒……）  
“请被抽到号的幸运会员立刻到1号口准备！各位观众，在等待的间隙你们可以打开座位下FGT本月送出的大礼包……”

我几乎要笑出来了，头一次抽号的时候，主持向观众普及“无论持有何种会员卡，在FGT人人平等”的观念，听得我当即放声大笑。  
哈哈哈……邱夷，听上去像是你的主意，不直说普通会员是三等会员，是为了给他们面子吧，哈哈，不错的主意，我会想办法让他们早日拿到白金卡！

自欺欺人。能拿到FGT通行证的人即使没有超群智商也是中人之上，每个人心里都明白，等级，不言自明的存在。在这里，等级是资产总量也是胜负记录，前者更具有决定作用；出了这里，等级是腕上的劳力士是身上的阿玛尼，两者在本质上没有什么不同。

我确信没自己什么事了，便回头走下台，1号口的“幸运者”已经火速集合到一起，目测一下：一个30岁左右，不是国企正科级就是副处级，和我一个行业，上衣外侧还别着前天CCI能源峰会的纪念章，哼哼~夜不归宿的人；另一个年轻气盛，一副销售主管的派头；第三个和我年龄相仿，银行或者服务业，一整套黑西装也不知道换，发型奇异地向两侧分开，V绝对不会请这种人来做咨询……

就在我为自己的判断沾沾自喜的时候，那个黑西装一回头，和我的目光歪打正着。  
竟然下意识闪过不安！只是一刹那，我恢复了自我控制，他也回头走进1号口。怎么回事？我丝毫不觉得不在状态，也不认为今天和上一次有任何区别，但就在刚才，不安！真叫人恼火，这些该死的白痴！一会儿统统给我加倍奉还！

===

8点 FGTClub  
台上，黑压压的观众开始蠢蠢欲动，显然FGT的大礼包没法让他们老老实实坐在自己的位子上。  
“我出1000赌‘王子’全胜，怎么样？下注吧。”  
“哦哟~除非你出1比10的赔率我才来。”  
“成！”  
“嘿~加我一个！”  
“我出5000！”  
很快，一开始的喧闹变成此起彼伏的下注声，比赛和金钱的双重刺激下，人群的兴致越发高涨。  
  
按照比赛规则，挑战者依次按普通卡、银卡、白金卡的顺序上台。主办方当然是基于这样的考虑：让实力最强劲的选手留到最后上演精彩决斗，逐步加长对战时间，以此一路推升比赛气氛和观众情绪。  
对于被挑战者来说，游戏规则就意味着对体力消耗的精确控制，一开始既不能拿出所有实力，也不能因此拉长战线，如果换成一般会员，到了第2轮，尤其是第2回合，会出现大幅的体力不支、判断力变弱等状况，进行到第3轮基本上以近身肉搏为主，观众对于这种毫无美感的对战往往视同鸡肋，因此，就有了所谓的“Double Round Bottleneck”（2回合瓶颈）一说。主办方有过几次经验后，锁定了贝吉塔作为此类挑战赛的最佳人选——他是为数不多能轻松逾越“2回合瓶颈”的人，速战速决的风格像一道黑色闪电，在观众以为好戏刚刚上演的时候以漂亮的连环招式轻松封喉，当然，这种干净利落的缺点也很显然，那就是无法满足观众的胃口。在找到更合适的人选之前，主办方至少需要为这个问题头痛一阵子。  
  
眼下，卡卡罗特也面临一个头痛的问题：项目经理老普早不打晚不打，偏偏这时候打来电话催活，而且按卡卡罗特的风格，这时候就是保险公司业务员的推销电话，他也能本着负责到家的原则照接不误，万一人家真的有急事呢？万一不接就错过什么了呢？所以，虽然心里急着赶快上台比赛，卡卡罗特还是接通了老普的电话，那一头机关枪似地开始布置任务后，他一手叉腰，跟着老普的说话节拍在准备室里来回踱步，似乎这样能让时间走得慢些，全然没有听到自己的名字在外头的竞技场一遍遍回荡。  
  
“喂，老普，听我说行不行……”  
“哦……哦，明天就要啊……”  
“回去我帮你赶出来吧，这会儿我还有点事……”  
“哦？哪里要改？你说……恩，你接着说……”  
  
几乎要破门而入的邱夷一见到还在笃定煲电话粥的卡卡罗特简直快疯了，刚才他还在满世界找的人居然还在准备室磨蹭！  
“那个谁——你还不快上去？都喊了几遍啦！！”  
卡卡罗特捂住手机，转过头看向邱夷，依然不紧不慢地说了句让他大跌眼镜的话——“麻烦帮我换到下一个行吗？”那种处变不惊在他认真和恳求的眼神下变得有些荒谬，邱夷一时语塞，竟然忘了该取消这个男人的挑战资格呢还是破格为他改变一次比赛规则。“麻烦啦~我也是没办法，很棘手的事啊~Thank You！”卡卡罗特面带愧意，亲切地拍了拍邱夷，回头继续他的电话会议，邱夷认定自己此刻是大脑短路了，要不就是眼前这个男人对他施了什么法术。他眨巴了几下眼睛，待大脑恢复正常运转后，挤出一句“那你快点吧”，便一个转身冲向竞技台。  
  
“什么？从中级别的开始？在搞什么？”主持人宣布临时改换次序后，引起观众稍稍的不满。  
“对决！我们要对决！”“管他是谁——快开始！”“×○○××○…”  
一串急促的小军鼓拉开对决序幕，台上的左右对角，王子和要挑战他的人，出现在众人的视野里。  
  
“哎~那人根本不是他的对手啊，三两下就晕过去啦！”  
“我说你，少说两句行不行，我在研究‘王子’的招式呢。”  
不到20秒，我们的王子已经轻松放倒了第一个挑战者，虽然不过瘾，但王子的表演依然很有看头。他的动作具有惊人的控制力，准确锁定对方要害，然后短时爆发给与决定性的一击，快得不像是人类，干净利落的动作配合冷傲的表情，让人在叫好的时候难免倒吸一口冷气。  
  
“这么快就到高级别的啦？”  
“真是有点扫兴呢~我以为今天有好戏看了。”  
“看！是‘柔道王’！他的必杀技可是‘锁骨’哦！”  
“哎呀~王子可有麻烦啦”  
“你就乖乖准备掏钱吧，嘿嘿。”  
“锁骨”，正如其名，是一种可怕的招式，一方双手和双腿分别擒住另一方的双臂，就像把人平躺着钉在十字架上，被锁的一方动弹不得，只能等待读秒认输，“柔道王”只要能锁住对手便能取胜，从未失手。  
  
此刻主持人用洪亮的嗓音向在场的每一个人描述场上的对战实况：“‘柔道王’率先向‘王子’发动了攻击！他的身材魁梧但是速度并不逊色，力量更胜一筹。‘王子’躲开了攻击！再一次！又闪开！看来体形上的优势让‘王子’占了上风……”  
一些“王子”的铁杆迷甚至捂住眼睛不敢看，我理解他们，一旦被“锁骨”，王子就是插翅也难逃，他们害怕看到这个意味着必败的场景……不过对于王子，我仍然有80%的信心，他不是还没用他的必杀技吗？那表明对手还没有逼他用出全力呢。  
  
===  
  
挂断老普的电话，我的第一个念头便是——糟糕！挑战是不是结束了？连柜子也顾不上锁，我飞奔向竞技台。  
Lucky! 贝吉塔还在和“柔道王”交手，那可是个厉害的家伙，上回被他锁得死死的，害我不得不动点真格的，但是从身手来看，还不是贝吉塔的对手，那家伙，在和他闹着玩呢。  
  
“看来‘王子’想要接近‘柔道王’困难了，也许他需要考虑其他战术了……等等，啊——看看发生了什么！各位，刚才！就在刚才，王子再次展现了他惊人的速度！他用假动作骗过了‘柔道王’，快速击中了对方的颈部！KO！KO！（Knock out判定绝对胜利）”  
  
不到30秒，他真是个可怕的对手！天啊！他是怎么锻炼出来的！他对挑战者显然不屑一顾，扭头回到属于自己的角落，一眼也不看自己的手下败将。台下欢呼鹊起的时候，我看到他的嘴角微微扬起，划出一道漂亮的弯弧。  
  
“让大家久等了！最后是我们的卡卡罗特选手，他似乎还没有属于自己的外号，那么就让我们看看今晚他能给大家带来什么灵感吧！请卡卡罗特选手准备——”  
我开始运气，兴奋一点一点爬上四肢。走上台，让眼睛习惯台上瞩目的光线，四周嘈杂的叫喊声开始退潮，逐渐安静的背景下，白色的竞技台更显开阔，现在，我终于得以仔细看清王子的全貌。他个子不高但很挺拔，在一身黑衣包裹下略显瘦削，发型精神地倒耸，火焰一样在空气里燃烧，与此相反，眼神却冷酷得没有一点温度。他昂着头，以一种居高临下的威严，好像站在竞技台的某个至高点俯瞰所有平庸的挑战者，宣告他不容置疑的实力。  
“能向你挑战是我的荣幸！”习惯性地合掌，让自信在体内循环，我纵身跃起，所有感官在一瞬间变得无比灵敏，指向一个方向。  
  
这就是贝吉塔吗？速度之快、力量之大，简直超出我的预料。我以手臂挡住他的飞踢，却被他一个闪回窜到我的背后，立刻手肘倒扣，却又被他躲开了……难缠的家伙。  
应该说他在寻找出手的时机，在那之前他只在试探对手，带些游戏性质的。而我要做的，就是紧追不放，直到他露出疲倦。  
两个回合后，贝吉塔终于认识到他面对的不仅仅是一个普通会员，从挑战开始沉默到现在的他终于发话了。  
  
“哼。有意思，对一个三级会员。”  
我笑笑表示接受他的“称赞”：“我不介意，如果你动真格的话。”  
他不再啰嗦，继续用拳头和我打招呼，我意识到该是煞煞王子威风的时候了。对于一个速战速决的对手，最好的办法就是消耗他的体力，当贝吉塔轻微的喘气声钻进耳朵时，我意识到机会来了，于是对准了那张骄傲的脸就是一记勾拳，他的右眼被我剃刀般的快拳开了一条口子，趁他痛得龇牙咧嘴的间隙我趁胜追击，吃了我一轮满天飞的直拳后，他左右避闪终于还是负伤累累。不过贝吉塔绝对不是那种轻易放弃的人，他利用速度优势跳开我几步远，待我回神准备发动新一轮攻击的时候已经再次稳住气息，我突然有种不好的预感。  
  
===  
  
我是贝吉塔！战无不胜的贝吉塔！眼前这个该死的三等会员公然践踏着我的骄傲——他但敢伤了本王子的眼睛！不可饶恕！就让你尝尝愤怒的可怕滋味！  
单眼作战对我很不利，在他趁机反攻的时候，我几乎无法目测出他拳头的远近，为此吃了不少亏。必须避开近身搏击，我这样想，拉开我们之间的距离。  
速战速决！我对自己命令道，一鼓作气，发动最终的连番轰炸——一个百米冲刺划开我们之间的气流，我高高跃起，让自己变成上足了发条的弹簧，感觉空气在我的搅拌下弹性十足，然后在一瞬间将这个360度的回旋踢完美地发射出去——在对手惊讶的眼神中划了个干净利落的弧，狠狠地落在他的下颌上。  
  
落地，如我所料背后传来沉闷的倒地声，看看吧，这就是激怒王子的下场！  
  
我得意地转身查看对手是死是活，不想一道黑影划过——“唔！”一口腥热从口中喷出，空气被强行挤出我的肺部，下方，一个拳头砸在腹部，力量不大但足以KO！  
一阵痉挛……T妈的！这个三等会员强得像个怪物！我勉强起身，一眼看到裁判的手势——  
时限到，平局！


	3. 暗流

10点 FGTClub

汗水钻进右眼的伤口里，一阵刺痛。  
平局？！怎么会这样？  
我，贝吉塔，能源巨头的总裁，FGT的精英，无论是谈判桌上还是格斗场上从不言败，今天，竟然和这个无名小卒打成平手！？  
不可能！  
不能原谅！  
我的自尊心决不允许这样的事发生在我身上!  
快速回放刚才的对决镜头，一遍遍寻找破绽。从他送出的那记勾拳开始形势变得对我不利，橙色身影在眼前忽地一晃，拳头长驱直入——半边脸上火辣辣的痛提醒我刚才他怎样趁我不备发动偷袭，该死！竟然把我害得这么狼狈！  
不可原谅！没有哪个三级白痴能击败我！没有！这种事从没发生过，今后也不容许发生！  
下一次，卡卡罗特，你给我记住，下一次我要好好收拾你！  
我咬紧牙关，摇摇晃晃地站起来，T妈的，比我想象得还严重！动一下手臂就拉扯到腹部肌肉，肋骨隐隐作痛，糟糕透了！我恨不得赶紧离开这个倒霉的地方，好让这个恶梦般的夜晚早点过去。

但连我也不得不承认，他是一个让人热血沸腾的完美对手。他是谁？这个叫卡卡罗特的男人？他的实力绝非普通会员那么简单，事实上比某些白金卡蠢货还要厉害些。为什么从没听说过？要知道，低调在FGTClub从不是什么美德。这个男人丝毫没把等级放在眼里，哼，有意思，阿谀奉承的话听多了，直截了当的进攻倒是很合我的胃口。卡卡罗特，心里反复念叨这个名字……好像在哪里听过？不可能，愤怒把你的脑袋也给烧糊了吗？卡卡罗特这个名字几乎占据我的头脑，进入FGT以来第一次我开始在比赛后不依不饶地打量对手。

他的下巴伤得不轻，青一块紫一块，不过看那样子还没伤到骨头。哼，看来我高估了回旋踢对他的影响，如果刚才那一下的确正中靶心，准保打得他满地找牙，而不会是现在这样子。他看上去没比我好多少，英俊的脸上挂了不少彩，乱糟糟的头发更像炸开一样，土里土气的橙色格斗服一片狼藉，我得意地看着自己的杰作，算是出了一口恶气。

卡卡罗特，卡卡罗特……奇怪的是这个名字不像是新到的名词，而是被灌入大脑的时候，记忆里响起的回声，该死！究竟是在哪里……努力回想……  
下一秒钟我就打消了这个念头——观众潮涌般地挤上台想要正面一睹挑战者和被挑战者，保安组成的人墙都有招架不住的趋势，狂热的人群亢奋地嚎叫，也有的手里举着钞票骂骂咧咧，闪光灯此起彼伏地闪烁。真受不了这群疯子！我向来不喜欢赛后的这种混乱，更何况今天如此狼狈！

“王子！骑士！”“王子——我们爱你！”“卡卡——骑士！”骚动的人群开始爆发出新一轮的欢呼，卡卡罗特终于站直了身子，汗津津的脸上藏不住的兴奋，隔着保安走近兴奋的人群，高举双臂迎接另一种意义上的胜利。  
很好，卡卡罗特，快带着你的新名号滚下去吧！

我决定不再去看他，他想怎么庆祝就怎么庆祝，不关我的事，但是，卡卡罗特，给我记住，下一次，下一次本王子不会再让你风光第二次！我转身披上衣巾，准备离开这个耻辱的战场，却冷不防，被一只手从后抓住手腕，该死的卡卡罗特！他又有什么鬼主意！

他的脑子在想什么！？这种举起手臂的姿势只用于裁判对胜者的肯定，他想我丢人丢到什么份上！如果不是比赛结束我对着那张傻乎乎的脸肯定就是一拳。要命的是，群众似乎很满意他这种友好的示意，哼，向对手表示尊敬？传达谢意？真让人受不了，上流人士的素质教育，肉麻得要死。

一阵耀眼的闪光过后，主持宣布退场，我一把甩开卡卡罗特那只手，用完好的那只眼睛狠狠瞪了他一眼，随即转身走下台。该死的卡卡罗特，去他的友好！

===

口哨、鲜花、闪光灯，啊~这样的感觉真棒！  
可是贝吉塔好像不太喜欢被人群包围，尽管这样，我认为还是有必要接受观众的欢呼，想也没想就抓住他走向人群。从他们的脸上我可以看到发自内心的赞叹，没错，这才是比赛！这才是这些人聚集到一起，从繁琐日常中抽出宝贵时间的原因——绝对的自由！他们不仅仅为对决双方的表现欢呼，也为自己置身自由竞技场欢欣雀跃。

“卡卡——骑士！”我对这个新绰号很满意，没有目标地向台下投掷微笑，当然，我一贯的笑容在惨不忍睹的脸上大概比哭还要难看。

从台上到医疗室的路上，我仍然因为兴奋高兴得浑身发抖，心里被成就感塞得满满的，一时掩盖了下巴的伤痛，直到在医务室看到镜子里的自己才知道有多惨。要不是我下意识脖子一偏，那一脚飞踢准能叫我下巴粉碎性骨折，在医院里躺上半个月每天靠流质过日子，照贝吉塔的风格，他下得了这个毒手，想到这里我吐了吐舌头。  
邱夷不知什么时候进来的，靠着门观察我们，呵呵，挂了彩回头还得谢谢他，还真滑稽呢，我做了个OK的手势告诉他没事，他朝我竖了竖拇指，如果不是下巴失去知觉，我倒是很想咧开嘴回报一个典型的卡卡罗特式笑容。真疼啊~下巴上了厚厚一层药以后又给横七竖八地贴了些皮膏，我想着明天怎么带着这副尊容去上班，苦笑了一下。当然贝吉塔也好不到哪里，除了右眼的伤口，最后一拳让他吃了不少苦头。护理人员给他处理伤口的时候，我听到丝丝的倒抽冷气。等我们两个被修补完毕后，我看着他独眼龙的样子，拼命忍住才没笑出来，谁让贝吉塔从头到脚都用另一只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着我呢。

“太棒了！观众很久没看到这样的比赛，现在都挤在底楼，赶也赶不走啊！”看我们恢复得差不多了，邱夷终于抑制不住激动，溢美之词雨后春笋般冒了出来。  
“尤其是卡卡罗特，当然了，现在是‘骑士阁下’，嘿嘿，我挺喜欢这个名号的，冲锋陷阵的样子，太让人吃惊了！我还从没看到哪个普通会员有你这样的身手，太出色啦！哦，还有贝吉塔啊，你确定真的没有放水？哈哈，开玩笑啦，我知道你肯定不服气。下回什么时候你们两个再好好过过招吧，‘王子’PK‘骑士’，你看，连名字我也想好了，到时候入场券大概翻番还不止，我得提前预定几张。知道吗？布里夫那老头今天也坐角落里看比赛，还真让他说中了！总算让我看到你的压轴好戏了！你那个凌空一脚也被他老人家拍下来啦，回头我得问他讨过来好好琢磨琢磨，嘿嘿。”

贝吉塔冷冷瞥了他一眼，“做梦！谁都知道布里夫这个吝啬鬼从来不分享任何东西。”  
停了停，他像是想起什么，“话说回来，邱夷，你倒是可以考虑让卡卡罗特转成高级别，最近他们的水准有下滑的趋势，他加入话应该可以提升一点水平。”

哎？突然觉得今天的好事都落在我头上了，是不是该买张彩票了？

“贝吉塔，我也是这么想，但审核的事情也不是你我说了算的，否则其他会员闹起来我们可吃不消。再说了，级别什么的，也就是个形式而已，你们两个想切磋切磋，平时也不是不可以，是不是？”不愧是布里夫的手下，一听就明白贝吉塔话里的意思。

“就这样吧，今天到此为止。”言毕他最后瞪了我一眼，走进准备室收拾装备。

这个贝吉塔，我接手的客户里少不了架子十足的，但没一个像他这样的……乖戾？骄傲？我一时找不到那个正确的词来形容，而且说实话，我倒是不介意被他瞪着，甚至有点幸灾乐祸。

钥匙插进柜子，哎？没锁？才想起来刚才的确慌慌张张地冲了出去。打开柜门，这次轮到我倒吸一口冷气——没了！我的衣服、鞋子、包，全没了！心里咯噔一下，脑子里迅速出现各种合理的场景……打扫房间的清洁工发现柜子没锁于是卷走所有的财物；或者哪个会员路过发现柜子没锁犹豫再三卷走了所有财物……冒失鬼！骂了自己一句，顾不得多想，一个箭步冲出房间跑下楼梯直冲车库，但愿车还在！老天~损失大了！不能更大了！

===

这个笨蛋！竟然粗神经到忘锁柜门！

看到他打开柜子后的反应我立刻知道发生了什么，但邱夷显然没明白过来，卡卡罗特慌慌张张冲出门后，问我，“他怎么了？”。

“走，咱们去地下室帮他瞧瞧。”不紧不慢提上包，我径自走出房间，听到邱夷跟上的脚步声。原打算一走了之，意外事件倒让我突然兴致盎然起来，顺手牵羊这种事在FGT并不多见，让他撞到也只能自认倒霉。

“喂，卡卡罗特——”我在车库里发现了一抹橙色，喊住他，和邱夷走过去。底楼的那群人根本没有散场的意思，到11点车库依然挤得快要爆棚。  
“呼~还好还好，车还在。”他长长舒了口气，一脸庆幸，“现金是没带多少啦，就是丢了一部抽奖中来的手机，挺可惜的。”这家伙习惯性地挂上没心没肺的笑，哼，这种时候亏他还笑得出来。  
“哦，那就好，卡卡罗特先生，不放心的话打个电话让警察来把车拖走吧，改天可以去4S重新配把新锁。”这个邱夷，什么时候口气变得这么毕恭毕敬。“另外，Club会通知你改天来领奖金，应该可以弥补一些损失吧。”  
“哈？”  
“事实上所有被抽中的挑战者都会领到一笔奖金，没有功劳也有苦劳嘛，更何况比赛这么棒。”  
“呵呵，原来这样啊，贝吉塔也有的吧。”  
我瞪了他一眼，警告他别把我和那些靠奖金混饭吃的蠢货联系到一起。

折腾到半夜，除了些通宵达旦准备在赌场试运气的家伙继续留在俱乐部里，图热闹看比赛的观众开始零星走人，FGT总算稍微太平点。一个显然喝多了的疯子对我做了个“干杯”动作，回头连锁孔都对不准，这种状况至少提醒了我晚间驾车的危险性。该回去了！我奇怪自己哪来那么好的胃口，真是多管闲事！

“我说，卡卡罗特先生，已经过12点啦，我们差不多也该走了，这时候出租比较少，你不妨去那边看看吧。”顺着邱夷手指的方向我和卡卡罗特同时看去——那是一个任何有车一族都会怀念的场景：排队等出租。有些醉醺醺的人不想冒酒后驾驶的险，不过排长队等车也算不上什么明智的决定。

“丢了钥匙还真是麻烦啊~”  
“喂，卡卡罗特，你住哪里？”  
多管闲事！暗自骂了一句，依然抱臂看着他。  
“唐人街附近，在东面了，挺远的。这边就没什么车站吗？”  
“不想和那群人一起干等的话，我倒是可以顺路载你。”  
正考虑这句话该怎么说才不至于表现得像在求人，已经脱口而出。妈的，我操什么心？

“诶？真的，贝吉塔？”  
“啰嗦，不希望就算了。”  
“那是再好不过啦！麻烦啦，贝吉塔。”一眨眼功夫，这家伙全没了刚才的沮丧，让我很怀疑这种盲目乐观的真实性。  
“哈哈，卡卡罗特，让我说什么好呢，lucky dog！能让王子亲自送你一程，我可是没这么好的福气啊。”

皱了皱眉，不去理睬这两个得寸进尺的家伙。我当然不会因为好心才想到送卡卡罗特，打个平手已经让我失了面子，在众人面前向我示好更叫我恨得牙痒痒，气不打一处来又不得发作，可是他现在那副落魄样倒是很有趣，一个丢了光鲜外套的上班族，顺带一定丢了身份证和驾照，哈哈，有意思，那么就让本王子亲自送你一程，你的那些同情本王子系数返还！这么想很好，一定程度上挽回了一点深受挫败的自尊。

当然，已经在一边好奇打量凯迪拉克的卡卡罗特是不会这样想的。

===

车是男人的玩物，也是权力地位的象征。贝吉塔的车是辆为商务精英专属设计的凯迪拉克，延展流畅的车身线条、钻石般切割表面的造型显得与众不同。豪迈气派的外观设计与车主的王者风范相得益彰，车头的“V”型标志在昏暗的灯光下依然灿灿生辉，我竭力控制住想要俯身触摸的冲动。

“喂，卡卡罗特，你考虑清楚了没有？”  
“贝吉塔，你的车很棒哦！”  
他什么也没说，算是接受我的美言。

一头坐进副驾驶，我开始打量车的内部。内饰除了真皮和金属装饰以外，在操作底盘上镶嵌了大面积的实木片，设计简洁大方。外形如同一只大腕表的仪表板发出幽蓝色的冷光，车门上的木饰框边内侧则散发出温和的白光。他坐上驾驶座后，打开其他两套照明灯，我的座位顶上于是亮起一抹淡雅光团，车内比我想象得要更宽敞一些，在柔和光源的包围中，我向后陷进柔软的皮套座位，感到安全舒心。车开上大路后，我开始找话题试图打破我们之间的沉默。

“贝吉塔，他们什么时候开始喊你‘王子’的？”  
“五年前，那天我比你今晚更风光。”  
“对方也是有名有姓的家伙吧？”  
“不记得了，总之被我修理得很惨就是了。”  
“噢~我该庆幸自己没断手断脚的。”  
“哼，卡卡罗特，下次就没这么幸运了。”

“哎~贝吉塔，你不要紧吧，用一只眼睛有点危险啊。”  
“嫌危险的话刚才就别上来。”  
“也是哦，都上了贼船了。”  
从反光镜里看到他嘴角一斜，露出一个坏笑。

“都过午夜了呵，家里的小家伙八成都睡了。贝吉塔，你有孩子吗？”  
“有个刚上学的儿子，惹人麻烦的小鬼头。”  
“呵呵，那应该和我儿子差不多大，调皮的小鬼……太太也很头痛吧。”  
“她走了。”  
他的眼神抖动了一下，划过一丝痛苦，细微的变化转瞬即逝。  
“抱歉，贝吉塔。”  
我搜肠刮肚地想说些安慰话，却什么也没想到，沉默暂时回到我们中间。

“一个人照顾很不容易啊，这点我深有体会。”想了半天，憋出这么句话。  
“见鬼了，这年头单亲家庭泛滥了吗？”  
“别这么说嘛，贝吉塔，我只是分开了而已……”说到最后连自己也开始底气不足。  
“那就是你的问题。”  
“哎~女人的心思不好琢磨啊~”  
“哼哼，这点上我很赞同。”  
“贝吉塔，麻烦把窗摇下一点行吗？我想透透气。”

3月，春天的温度一点都没有出现的意思，风透过车窗缝隙钻进车里的时候，我不由打了个寒颤。他丝毫没有继续谈话的兴致，我决定不再打扰他，自顾自看窗外的夜景。

车才开出一小会儿已经看不见FGTClub的灯光，属于我们的骄傲和快乐渐渐远去，取而代之的是路旁夜店的暧昧灯光，还有城市里彻夜亮着的各种广告牌。我一边回想老普之前叮嘱的一番话，一边考虑回去加班要做的事，不知不觉自动切换到了工作模式。

我想起上个月参加的B-Steel项目，那是个老资格钢厂，却很可疑地漏出关联交易的马脚。为了掩盖销售量的急剧萎缩，B-Steel委托批发商买他们的钢材，回头却又偷偷买回，几顿的钢材在整条供应链上转了一圈又回到起点，凭空造出的虚假收入让中期报告格外好看，最后还是被我顺藤摸瓜抓住了把柄。另一方面，股市又好得不得了，以银行和重工业为首的权重股连续3天翻红，热钱重新涌进市场，券商趁机拾起筹码，带动小股民一起炒个热火朝天。照老普的话说，制造业和金融业正在向两个极端奔走的时候，最好躲得远远的，眼不见为净，免得跌得粉身碎骨。而事务所的好处是，无论市场是景气还是萎缩都一概有活做，比如年初还帮着做西都高速的IPO（首次公开发行，IPO多的时候一般经济景气），最近却开始接手RomHass的并购清算。

进入业务忙季，大概要有一阵不能来了吧，真有些舍不得呢，还想和贝吉塔再一分高下啊。  
贝吉塔？

红灯亮起后他就开始若有所思地看向窗外，夜色的投影恰到好处地掩盖了受伤的右眼，灯光勾勒出雕塑般的轮廓：棱角分明的脸孔、高耸宽阔的额头、英挺的鼻梁……深不见底的眼神间或闪过锐利的光芒，在他的注目下，连沉闷的夜色也要被划开几道口子吧。在我几近所能把这尊塑像速写进大脑的时候，绿灯亮了，即使这样他也没回过神来，究竟什么样的心事，可以让他走神？

“贝吉塔……”  
他如梦初醒似地回头看我，黑色的眸子有那么些迷离。

是因为死去的妻子？  
还是担心家里的小鬼？  
或者是总裁应该考虑的事情？  
无论是哪一条，应该都和我无关吧，奇怪，怎么硬生生冒出这样的想法。  
他应了一声，没再说什么。  
我不是个多心的人，只是一小会儿，凉风已经吹散所有的念头，这一次，我像个孩子那样，只看夜色中那些花花绿绿的广告牌，辨认我认识的那些名字。

===

红灯。  
停下车，窗外，夜幕中的城市永远不会入睡，向我们这些夜行动物提供一切能够想象的娱乐生活，不过和夜不归宿的人不同，家是我们都要回的地方，也是我们都回不去的地方。

布尔玛是个多话的女人，我的耳朵里一度充斥着她没完没了的声音，也许我的确不了解女人的交流方式，一段时间里“吵死了”几乎成了我的口头禅。父亲不喜欢她：“你应该找个稳重的妻子，女孩子太活泼总不是件好事。”我告诉他我无所谓，只要不干扰我的工作就可以，年轻的时候，脑子里想的只有怎么大干一场。

从认识到结婚，至始至终布尔玛是主动的一方，虽然我并没有迁就她的意思，而且说实话，她的确是个很有魅力的女人。有一天我再也听不见她泼辣语调的时候，才发现除了工作，原来我还可以为另一些事情苦恼，甚至痛苦。从那个时候开始，一向滴酒不沾的我开始借酒消愁，也从那时候开始，家变成了虚无缥缈的概念。弥留之际，我答应她会照顾好特兰克斯，而事实证明我只是心有余而力不足的父亲。

如果卡卡罗特和我有相似的经历，那么我该同情他，不过了解到他比我更糟后，我该变本加厉地同情他。  
“分开”，不会像他说得那么轻巧，尤其对一个有了孩子的家庭，如果有什么力量能让一个女人离开自己的孩子，这种力量一定足以让一对夫妇反目成仇，尽管我很难想象这个开朗的家伙红着脖子大吼大叫的样子。

该死，又是卡卡罗特！为了把这个名字赶出脑子，我试图去想些别的事。

我仍然记得上一次看城市夜景，站在VIGOR的27层露天看台，父亲在一旁。  
“有时候我希望资本运作不要参与进来，实体经济的运行已经够复杂的了。”  
我看着整座城市在脚底，期待能以掌控者的身份主导它的运行。  
“最复杂的东西往往用最简单的方法就能取得，或者毁灭。你要学的还很多。”  
父亲浑厚的声音在旁边响起。

那时候我29岁，目睹了VIGOR走出半个世纪的家族控制，完成一桩公募集资（也就是IPO上市）。我见证了这件简单事情带来的连锁反应：V从低调的特殊细分市场逐渐走向行业的老大，股票在五年间疯涨了5倍，基金经理争先恐后地提出想要成为V的合作伙伴，V和Seib、Exx从那个时候成为彼此的交叉持股方。（即互相持有一定的股份）

去年是V最辉煌的时候，但是新年伊始，随着制造业供需天平的倾斜，不仅V的客户纷纷减少订单，每一次股东会议上财务部门申报的坏账数字更以惊人的速度增长（应收的销售业务的钱收不回来的时候公司就只能认为是坏账），一切就像刚刚完成上市的那阵子，回到混乱的起点。  
最糟糕的是，投资部的那群废物做了个几乎要拖垮V的决策！就在我用最恶劣的词咒骂着这群废物的时候，卡卡罗特示意我绿灯亮了。

向前看？我在他的脸上停留了半秒，得到一个不同于白痴笑容的更有实际意义的答案。这个乐天派的思维方式和我完全不在一条路上，不过有些时候直觉也是种优势。

拐过街角，一路霓虹灯退化成几条白光被我抛在脑后，夜总会门口，脑满肠肥的暴发户左搂右抱着下*流的女人，摇头晃脑地进出挑*逗灯光装饰下的服务场所，看得我反胃。

“喂，卡卡罗特，你是做哪行的？”这次轮到我打破沉默，之前猜测他不是银行职员就是咨询师，现在我需要确认一下。  
“我啊，做审计，P事务所，你听说过吗？”

看不出，这家伙竟然也是“看门狗”的一份子！每年这个时候（3月上市公司报出年报），最让公司总裁头痛的也是这批人，哼，我倒是忘了还有这么个群体。  
“不就那么几个事务所么，手指数数也清楚。”  
“呵呵，不过VIGOR不是我们的客户啊，否则……”  
“否则什么？还希望被查出点问题让我栽在你手里？”  
“哈哈，贝吉塔，你这叫不打自招。”  
嘿。这种开朗的大笑让我很有用拳头堵上的冲动。

我想继续这个话题的时候，冷不防手机响了，这种鬼时候会有谁找我？该死！  
看到那个急促不安的号码在不停闪烁，心猛地一沉。  
是弗利萨，我预感到一定有事，而且不会是好事。

“你好，弗利萨，我是贝吉塔，这么晚了找我有什么急事？”  
“呵呵，我倒是忘了你在资本主义国家，拉斯维加斯的凯萨皇宫不错，我推荐你去那边玩玩。”  
“哦？什么消息？”  
“什么！？你……”  
这个该死的消息让我突然间血脉上涌，电话那头依旧是老滑头不紧不慢的娘娘腔。  
“你最好赶紧从那边回来，弗利萨，我要和你谈谈。”

挂断电话，我感到手脚冰冷。  
“贝吉塔，出什么事了？”  
哼，他懂个P！  
话虽这么说，我还是极不情愿承认地复述弗利萨的原话——  
“Freeza化工下午3点半收购了VIGOR 10%的流通股，直接持股比例上升到了15%。”  
如我所料他似懂非懂地看着我，不明白这个消息意味着什么。  
在他下车前我什么也没说。  
唐人街，一排灌木丛前停车。  
“多谢啦，贝吉塔！还有，有事情可以找我~”  
接过他递来的名片，我面无表情，看他下车，直到橙色的身影消失在窒息的夜色里。  
夜凉如水，暗流涌动。  
没错，这个恶梦般的夜晚打击了我的自尊心，但我是贝吉塔！永不言败的贝吉塔！明天，我一定要扳回一局！


	4. 阴谋

拉斯维加斯 下午1点  
“凯撒皇宫”旁的一家小酒吧里，一只白手玩弄着手里的高脚杯，迟迟不把血腥玛丽送进嘴里。手的主人隔着杯中的红色液体，看着自己本来毫无血色的脸被染成相同的颜色，一双比血腥玛丽更妖娆的红眼睛半眯着欣赏上色后的尊容。弗利萨上午在凯撒皇宫输了些小钱，这会儿需要挑个安静的地方抚平之前的亢奋情绪，顺带能给一些人通报自己的最新行踪。挂断和贝吉塔的电话，他满意地嘬了口酒，考虑片刻后拨通另一个电话。  
那一头的人显然刚睡下不久，恭敬的问候语里夹杂着几分抱怨，弗利萨嘲弄了对方几句，满足于用这个新发明的法子摆布下属。即便是进入正题后，他也没有透露想法的意思，下属想要揣测老板的心思，往往对智力是个不小的考验。

“我很好奇……”老滑头阴柔的声音直听得另一边头皮发麻。“你是怎么搞定那个塔布尔的？”  
“呵呵，毕竟那小子不是贝吉塔，嘴上没毛，办事不牢啊。哎呀~我真想看看贝吉塔如果知道了，是副怎么样的表情啊~”  
“怎么样，明天赏个脸来给我接风洗尘不？贝吉塔想和我谈谈呢，你这个Exx的老总也得做好准备啊。之前呢，对外口径还是一致比较好，你说是不是，萨博？”

电话那一头称道了几句，弗利萨附和地假笑几声，一边心想，这个VIGOR，这几年不乖乖守着自己的地方，偏跑来和Freeza化工一起瓜分蛋糕，如果不是安插了Exx在股东里，天知道贝吉塔要嚣张到什么时候。不过呢，VIGOR百年不到的资历和Freeza化工比起来还是太嫩了点，工业下行周期才刚开始，V就暴露了抗风险能力差的弊病，能化行业是随便玩玩的么？一想到V从自己手里高位买进的原油套期保值产品（为了防止未来油价上涨的一种金融工具），弗利萨就为V投资部的那群废物感到惋惜，成事不足败事有余，该好好感谢贝吉塔白养了这群蠢货！当初自己让萨博和多多利亚放出点风声，这群白痴就信以为真，在那边用一堆复杂得要命的工具估计油价走向，折腾了半天还得出个“油价突破100点大关后将向130点高位进军”的结论，笑死人了！

挂断电话，弗利萨的眼珠盯着酒杯里的红色一起一伏，心里已经开始盘算下一步棋：加上间接持股，也就是Exx在V的交叉持股比例，Freeza化工以25%的份额实际上已经跃居第二大股东；贝吉塔迫于压力一定会紧急宣布召开股东会，拉拢所有可能的合作方，另一方面会加紧从二级市场回购一部分股票加紧自己的控制权；这样一来可不正中下怀——Freeza大举购入VIGOR的股票向市场传递了“看高”的信号，如此一来V的股价不出意料将一路攀升，意味着如果贝吉塔要回购就需要付出更高的代价，而现在这个时候，资金对VIGOR而言就是生命，回购挤占更多现金流，当然在股利分红上就会显得捉襟见肘，贝吉塔光凭他那张三寸不烂舌就想说服其他股东不出售手里的股份？更何况Freeza的出价不菲，诱惑面前，连亲弟弟都靠不住了，我看你贝吉塔还能靠谁呢？

弗利萨想着明天一开盘就翻红的“VIGOR能源”，将手里的血腥玛丽一饮而尽，舔去嘴角上的一丝血色。贝吉塔，托我弗利萨的福，这下你不用担心VIGOR的市价了，不过我倒要看看，股价上去了，你究竟是哭还是笑呢？

===

1点 西都Capsule St.

将近1点，我带着发霉的心情到家。客厅里零星散落了几块拼图，地板上躺着一幅有待完成的作品，图案已经依稀可辨——一条巨龙周围漂浮了七颗珠子，我想起来自己的确有买过这玩意儿给儿子，他自己挑了这套，虽然我不太明白里头有什么象征意义，小鬼头总有天马行空的想象力。我很快在沙发上找到了我那个紫发小子，抱着个靠垫猫一样缩成一团，玩累了也不知道到上床去睡！这天气还没暖和到可以睡沙发！保姆一走，没人看着就知道无法无天。

如果不是这小子睡这么香，我准得让他把客厅收拾干净了再上床，哼，既然睡了就放你一回，改天再教训。我把他抱到房间盖上被子，留了便条放在醒目的地方——冰箱里牛奶没有用橙汁代替、面包在烤箱里自己热了吃，另外，因为不清楚露营需要和我商量什么，我直接在最底下写了“露营：批准”四个字。做完这些我悄声关上房门，看了看时间——刚好1点，看样子开夜车是逃不掉了。

简单地淋个澡，身上的淤青左一块右一块，提醒我卡卡罗特这个三级会员带来的耻辱。查看右眼的伤口，确认问题不大，我撕掉纱布，忍着痛上了些药膏，真该死！带着眼罩开晨会我不被笑死才怪！打量一番镜子里的尊容，哼，看样子还得用眼镜掩盖一下。尝试几下冲拳，关节依然有些咯吱作响，卡卡罗特，等忙过这阵看我怎么收拾你！哦，不，现在不是时候去想这个不相关的家伙！用凉水打湿脸，让自己更清醒些，我意识到必须尽快回家庭小型办公室里忙正事去。

褐色的粉末溶解在沸水里，片刻房间里弥漫的香气已经足够让我清醒。屏幕上，数字、图表、披露信息……零碎的情报拼凑出一天里的风云突变——有退市的公司、重组的企业、抄底的赢家、被告上法庭的董事，从某种角度来说和FGT格斗场上的拳打脚踢如出一辙，不过采用另一种游戏规则，上演了不见血的厮杀、零和博弈的悲喜剧。

很快我从茫茫海洋里找到需要的信息：二季度开始银行第3次提高利率、商行加紧控制贷款额度、延续此前控制小额信贷的政策、印花税下调……它们杂乱地进入我的脑子，经过加工、分类，有些被扔进垃圾桶，有些被放进不同的门类——政府、市场、行业、个体；好消息、坏消息、正反馈、负反馈；同行、对手、伙伴……甄别信息这件事我做了五年，已经麻木成了一种下意识行为，信息被我大卸八块后，拼凑成新的情报。能看到别人看不到的信息，那就是优势，领跑者的优势。没错，这就是我给VIGOR注入能量的方式。

坏消息还真不少，哼，还能再糟糕到哪儿去？  
*新一轮震荡周期开始，金融市场迅速嗅到衰退的气味，收紧放贷，让资本密集型企业不得不面临紧缩头寸；

*PPI继续下滑，油价已经跌破90关口，和VIGOR情况类似，民航三巨头同样受到套期保值产品的牵连深陷泥潭；

*Freeza化工不负众望抄底成功，15%的直接持股加上手下子公司Exx10%的间接持股，一举超过Seib跃居VIGOR第二大股东，预期下周VIGOR股价可以摆脱数周低迷，拉出一条漂亮的阳线……

白脸狼开始行动了！这个弗利萨，没有人知道他确切的岁数，正面是张没有皱纹的苍白短脸，奇特的血统在上面刻了双惊悚的红眼，露出不怀好意的阴笑，反面是光溜溜的脑袋，和那巴有得一拼。在弗利萨的带领下，Freeza公司长久以来稳坐化工业第一把交椅，他们的竞争策略简单明了：赶尽杀绝。对于实在赶不走的，比如RomHass，就打包买下来。现在，白脸狼的爪子已经毫不客气地伸向VIGOR，哼，他以为会像收购RomHass那么简单就大错特错了！

行业里RomHass无论从规模还是结构和VIGOR最为相近，被火速吞并的的原因，除了应对风险准备不足、现金流断裂这些老生长谈的问题，关键在于控制权太分散，所以弗利萨能在短期逐个击破主要股东。而VIGOR最大的优势就在于，控制权被牢牢握在贝吉塔家族里，更确切地说，在我和塔布尔手里。父亲将执掌大权移交我的时候考虑到市场并购的可能性，因此把60%的股权交给我们兄弟俩，一人一半，我负责经营V，塔布尔经营V旗下的全资子公司VIGOR化工。这件事一度引起其他股东的不满，甚至引来监管机构调查，但最终证明这一做法的行之有效，尤其在经济危机当道的今天。

除此以外，谨慎起见，我采取了交叉持股策略，Seib作为友好往来企业，和V互持15%的股份，一旦其中一方被作为收购的目标，另一方就会伸出援助之手，避免友好公司被收购，不过说友好，那也是父亲掌管V以前的老黄历，V家族早期和Seib合营油气田，之后的几次资源争夺战里Seib都吃了败仗，导致两家关系不断恶化，至于现在Seib仅仅定期派人参加股东会，决策的事情压根不插手。作为父辈遗留的历史问题，我从来没想过去补这个漏洞，一想到要放下身段跟Seib那群怪人套近乎我就恶心。当然，如果现在能争取到Seib哪怕一点力量也能让人放心不少。不过说实话，弗利萨稍微给点好处，Seib仍然有很大可能性倒戈，这点上，除了塔布尔，我相信谁也靠不住。

手里有两张王牌，和Freeza化工对抗就不是什么以卵击石的事，现在现金流才是迫在眉睫的事。虽然投资部已经为他们购买保值产品付出高昂的代价——部门经费被砍掉大半，但VIGOR因为这笔交易损失惨重，填补债务亏空让我很头痛，只能向多家银行申请贷款，尽管这样也只是拆东墙补西墙；销售部也在日夜追款，不少是我当初接手公司的骨干冲锋、得力干将，如今我看到他们日渐面露疲态，嘴上却从不说什么，心里很不是滋味，他们忠心耿耿追随我，我也对他们负责，一度放手信赖他们，直到那个家伙离开……

VIGOR当然可以像RomHass那样进行人力的缩减，通过裁员或者变卖资产增加现金流，但现在这样做只会耗尽V的元气。为什么？道理很简单，弗利萨跃居第二大股东本来就会引起恐慌和骚动，他向市场传递“看涨”的正向信息，但向股东会传递了“收购”的负面信号，如果V想通过裁员或者变卖增加现金流，无疑会加强“落魄”的信号，如果股东预期情况会变得更坏，还凭什么相信V能如期派发红利？

另外，弗利萨这招极为阴险，他收购股票，顺带推高股价，让回购变得代价不菲，进一步束缚V的手脚。这老不死的，八成指望我会从二级市场回购股票加强控制。哼，做梦！以为我是白痴吗？问题的关键不在于加强控制，控制方面，我和塔布尔不会让他有机可趁。所以关键落在如何打赢这场现金保卫战，获得足够现金抵御经济的寒冬，这个问题上我手里虽然没有法宝，但还可以硬着头皮上——砍去一些大项目、部门经费压缩，节约到每一个细节，比如免掉大型会议的聚餐、专务人员搭飞机只做坐经济舱……Seib曾经采用这些自救方法，在短短一年时间恢复元气，可笑，没想到我也有用到的一天。

确信没有遗漏问题我再度梳理一遍思路，给销售部、营运部发邮件安排相关事宜，最后通知那巴帮我安排股东吹风会。做完所有一切，已经是凌晨3点半，我浑身每一个细胞都在发出抗议，双眼酸痛、体力透支、伤口又开始隐隐作痛，该死的是，神经反而在咖啡因的作用下没有半点疲倦，我竭力遏制自己继续思考，收购、反收购、控制……它们已经让我头痛欲裂！我胡乱脱掉外套，摸索着办公室到卧室的路，进了漆黑的房间，顾不上开灯就倒头埋进床所在的位置。  
但愿……不是孤身奋战……脑子在停止运转的前一刻不受控制地冒出这么句话，我就被新一天黎明前的黑暗包裹，明天，所有未知数都在向我招手。

===

12点 皇冠宾馆  
凌晨12点，整个城市都入睡的时间，对另一群人而言夜间生活却刚刚开始。负责RomHass收购事项的审计小队一如既往在公司附近下榻宾馆，十几个人的团队分散在商务套间里所有能坐的地方，人手一台电脑，忙着永远做不完的活。表面上看，五组就和其他组一样，每年忙季一到就像绷得死死的弓弦，加班是家常便饭的事，还少不了上头合伙人劈头盖脸的训话，但五组在P公司的“老不正经”是出了名的，不单因为五组有个爱说俏皮话的老界，还因为五组“汗可流血可洒快乐不可少”的宣言。这句宣言因为得人心，已经渗透到从底层到高层的每个毛孔，不过对此，每个人的看法却未必相同。

真是语不惊人死不休。小林每次想到这点就怀疑自己当初怎么就进了这个五组，这点上的确和自己的四平八稳的个性不符。

Play hard, Work hard。倒是很适合自己，乐平庆幸自己当初一念之差进了五组，虽然很舍不得地同一组的漂亮女同事们说拜拜，现在想来，塞翁失马焉知非福呢~

天晓得五组从哪年开始传出这么句“豪言壮志”的…面对这群手下表面兢兢业业私下浑浑噩噩，老普总要在deadline的日期上打上那么个折扣，再想着要怎么应付老界那些让人哭笑不得的讥讽。

呼~搞定！似乎在卡卡罗特的脑袋里永远只有这么句话。这个不擅长抱怨，一心只想着用各种“独门绝技”以最快速度最大产出做完份内事的人显然不能和一般人相提并论。说工作狂吧，他显然不是个拼命干活的人，做完该做的就卷铺盖走人，或者在其他人急得跟热锅上蚂蚁似的时候倒头大睡，让人恼火又发作不得；说不是工作狂吧，这家伙工作起来还真不是人，如果把乐平比作汽车引擎把小林比作火车头，那卡卡罗特绝对是飞机引擎，还是超音速的，小林一次偶尔路过这架飞机引擎时，发现卡卡罗特正眯着眼斜靠在椅子上，他面前的电脑屏幕却自动运转，到那天小林才明白卡卡罗特简历上的计算机二学位不是盖的。

小林扫了一眼套间里所有人的状态，大致了解了每个人的进度：老普显然正处于崩溃的边缘，进度比预期要落后一周，这个老实人除了嘴上一个劲地鼓动所有人加把劲就没别的法子，只能和自己内耗；乐平做好通宵的准备，不紧不慢边做边喝咖啡；自己已经有些大脑短路，错误率从时钟走过12点开始就直线上升，眼皮也不听使唤地发粘，准备先补1、2个小时的觉再说；至于卡卡罗特…他今天很反常，看那个严肃的表情应该是还在“攻坚”阶段，按往常他该是现在唯一有资格睡觉的人…意识到自己再这么想下去今天就别想睡觉了，小林拍了拍光溜溜的脑袋，强迫自己先坚持到1点半再说。

Freeza化工直接控股上升到15%...对照VIGOR去年的财报，做一个简单的加法：  
去年：VIGOR 60%；Exx 10%；Seib 18%；Freeza 5% 其他小股东 7%；合计：100%  
现在：VIGOR 60%；Exx 10%；Seib 18%；Freeza 15%； 合计：103%？  
Freeza不可能从子公司Exx那里购股，那么即使他包揽所有小股东手里的股票，还必须解释多出来的3%...

卡卡罗特早早做完了自己那点事情，翻出那天晚上和贝吉塔分开后就一直困扰自己的事，做起私人调研来，全然不知自己现在的表情在小林看来可以比做正事更“严肃”。

好奇怪啊…

不能完全说是因为贝吉塔那天“好心”相送才让卡卡罗特这般费心公事私办，仅仅因为这是个让他困惑的“挑战”，也足以激起卡卡罗特的好奇心去一探究竟。

如果可以排除Exx，那么剩下的只有Seib…和V自己…

卡卡罗特此刻不知道，自己是这个世界上第一个察觉到这点的局外人，甚至比贝吉塔更早一步。

“嘟嘟——嘟嘟——”一阵急促的电话声在房间响起，小林抬了抬眼皮，发现自己的口水已经快波及笔记本了。

电话离卡卡罗特最近，他顺手接起听筒，其他醒着的人继续回到自己工作中去，直到耳边卡卡罗特的回答越发诡异。

（电话那头，压低声音）“你们…呃…提供服务么？”  
…如果是Seib出让了3%让持股比例下降到15%的话…  
（卡卡罗特）“什么？你说服务？”  
（电话那头）“呃…对，你明白我的意思的。”  
…那么至少Seib需要经由V的同意，包括开股东会…  
（卡卡罗特）“我们…恩…提供服务…”  
（电话那头）“那么…价钱怎么算？”  
…如果是这样，贝吉塔就不会那么吃惊…  
（卡卡罗特）“你需要什么服务？”  
（电话那头）“还能有什么服务！”  
…所以只可能是V内部有人转手…  
（卡卡罗特）“我们啊~我们提供审计、审阅、代编报表、风险评估…服务。你需要哪一种？喂？先生？喂？”

房间里静悄悄的，所有人的目光都对准了卡卡罗特，等待他的解释，尤其是最后一句话，最后那句完全不可能出现在宾馆电话回答中的话。  
卡卡罗特一脸茫然地说，“电话里，一个男人问我们是不是提供服务，我就…”，  
服务...服务…此服务非彼服务啊！还没等后半句说出口，所有在座的人火山爆发般地狂笑不止，小林已经完全从半昏迷状态清醒，边拍桌子边捂着肚子，“哈哈哈哈——卡卡啊——你、你、你…哈哈哈哈”，乐平使劲憋住不笑，最后看到只有这个笑话的始作俑者仍是一副白痴表情的时候终于变本加厉地笑起来，边笑边擦眼泪：“不开窍啊——不开窍——”。连老普也嗤嗤地怪笑，早把老界那张阴阳怪气的脸抛到九霄云外去了。因为卡卡罗特无意间提供的笑料，原先怨气十足的团队顿时来了生气，一扫之前的困倦，个个像上足了发条的闹钟，噼里啪啦的打字声开始此起彼伏。当然，等卡卡罗特做完私人调研回头想想终于有点明白的时候，已经到了东方既白人人睡倒的时间了。


	5. 背叛（I）

作为局外人，卡卡罗特不可能单从公开信息渠道获得VIGOR那60%的股权结构，也不会知道贝吉塔和Exx、Seib间交叉持股的策略，经过一晚的折腾，卡卡罗特只能确定两件事：Freeza增持的10%一定来自于V自己，至于从谁那里、怎么来的，无从得知。另一点，根据卡卡罗特对V的所有关联方的网上调查，经验告诉他这个可疑点很可能是VIGOR化工，当然，只是很可能。VIGOR化工的季报来自P的内部数据，这张季报并非如他们对外公布的那样好看，一些详细栏目试图掩饰一个季度内发生的一些事情，一些在卡卡罗特看来不太正常的事情——几乎所有积欠的账款期末余额都清零了！能出现这种现象的无非两种可能：这些账户是虚构出来的…或者，VIGOR化工真的有本事在短短一个月的时间还清所有债务。

而另一个问题也在纠结着卡卡罗特——要不要给贝吉塔打电话？  
在这个问题上，他一边告诉自己：开什么玩笑！我和贝吉塔才刚认识啊。一边又无法否认一个事实：他非常迫切想要让贝吉塔知道自己的想法，即使贝吉塔自己已经发现这个问题，他想要确认，否则就像一块石头悬在心里。卡卡罗特无法给自己的多管闲事一个合理的解释，容易轻信是自己一贯的作风，这一次不同的是，这种轻信已经不是自己单方面愿意相信，里面包含有一种讨好式的亲近，他心甘情愿地去轻信，并且劳神费心地去轻信。

7点 西都Capsule St.

贝吉塔可以肯定自己不是自然醒的。手机恼人的声音强行驱赶沉重的睡意，昨晚开夜车吸收的那些公司信息，停留在睡眠不足发胀的脑子里，像吃了隔夜饭后不消化一样催吐，现在他想要的是好好睡一觉！一个足够让自己恢复清醒和理智的觉不应该被7点钟的电话打断！

一把抓过手机，眼皮也不抬，贝吉塔准备好台词，心里想着就算是弗利萨，也要豁出去说：死东西！9点前没空！而如果是别人，第一句就一定是——  
“卡卡罗特，你活腻了是不？”

如果说晚上那架扫了贝吉塔的威风，有辱高傲的自尊，让卡卡罗特这个名字成为心里抹不去的耻辱，那么一大早的电话则让贝吉塔意识到这个名字的后患无穷，简直就是个甩不掉的包袱！

可惜电话那头传来心平气和的声音证明贝吉塔的恶语中伤也不过是隔靴搔痒。要说卡卡罗特的好脾气是天生的那也未必，很大程度上要归功于工作后接触的一些恶劣客户，信奉“顾客即是上帝”的卡卡在接待过吹毛求疵、没事找事、死不认理、处处刁难的客户后，本来容易冲动的那根神经也身经百战，该糊涂时糊涂该较劲时较劲，所以在他看来，贝吉塔的这句开场白仅仅属于比较有特色的问候语之一。现在最紧要的是传达这件让自己心神不定的事，也许说完，自己的对一个“半陌生人”的责任也就交代完了。

“抱歉吵醒你了贝吉塔，是这样，有件重要的事…”  
“关心你自己的事去，卡卡罗特！”吼完这句，贝吉塔刚要一挂了之，电话里传出一句任他爱听不爱听都不能不理会的话——  
“弗利萨的10%是问V买的！”

那一头，近乎夸张地喊出这一句，像急于卸下沉重的包袱，这句话后，电话两头同时沉默了1秒钟。  
“胡说！”贝吉塔觉得自己快被这个搞不清情况的局外人气炸了，他搜肠刮肚试图找到所有的脏话向卡卡罗特发射。  
“贝吉塔，我知道你重心放在经营上，但是股权变动只要算一下就知道哪里出问题了啊…”  
“不可能！告诉你，卡卡罗特，V就是1股也不会卖！”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么！？你把耳朵掏干净听清楚了，因为60%的股份都在2个人手里！”  
“除了你，贝吉塔，还有呢？”  
那句“还有呢”听起来无比刺耳，让贝吉塔快要控制住的情绪再度脱缰。  
“轮不到你来问我！也轮不到你来教我算术！我有我相信的人，并且肯定地告诉你，卡卡罗特，绝对不包括你！”  
这句话似乎起了作用，对方沉默不作答，让贝吉塔多少有那么些满意。  
“哼，你好像还没有解释从哪里知道的这个号码。”  
“俱乐部那边，我找了很久，一般会员没有权限看到高级别的资料，你知道的。”那一头的声音开始退缩，甚至有些沮丧。  
贝吉塔承认自己多少被这句话“打动”了，这个难缠的家伙不经大脑思考就做出吓人一跳的事情，更要命的是除了暴怒和气愤，不知从哪里来的惊惶徒然间让自己有些乱了方寸。  
“你...你这是违规！”  
那一头继续沉默，像一个做错事的孩子。  
贝吉塔突然感到这场对话正在朝荒谬的方向发展，一开始的逻辑在卡卡罗特提到越权后偏离轨道，不，他要纠正这个错误。  
“够了！你还有什么要说？不说挂了。”  
那一头的声音和刚接起时完全不同，瘪了的皮球似地，但究竟还是说完了最后一句话。  
“贝吉塔，问题很可能在VIGOR化工，恩…你的全资子公司，去查一下吧。我知道说什么你也不相信，呃…那就这样吧。”  
“喂——卡卡…”贝吉塔不清楚自己还要说什么，就算卡卡罗特没有挂断，最多也就是一句“别再烦我”。奇怪，明明就是自己赶跑了他，到头来又要说什么？或者仅仅因为受不了最后那种失落？挂断，已经清醒了大半，困惑于诸如为什么卡卡罗特要绞尽脑汁打电话给自己，以及为什么自己断得那么不干脆等等自己不擅长解决的问题之后，贝吉塔转移到卡卡罗特说话的内容上，不消多想这位小个子总裁敏锐的判断力就告诉他症结所在，股权结构等到开股东会的时候就会一目了然，这只是时间问题，而当下，贝吉塔需要确认一件他长久以来，并且直到现在仍坚信不移的事情，连贝吉塔自己都惊异于自己的多此一举，但如果不这么做，卡卡罗特的那句话就阴魂不散地一遍遍响起，搅得神经不得安宁，况且，按照贝吉塔自成体系的一套逻辑，如果不这么做，就是默认了卡卡罗特给自己的耻辱——贝吉塔，你说你有相信的人，我质疑，你倒是证明给我看看啊？

一边是自尊，贝吉塔不需要任何人告诉他该怎么做，卡卡罗特也同样没有这等资格！  
另一边却是挑衅，卡卡罗特向贝吉塔发起挑战，另一种意义上的，在骄傲和自尊同样强烈的贝吉塔看来，无法不给予理会。  
处在两种同样尖锐的矛盾当中，贝吉塔甚至头一次有了作茧自缚的自嘲。  
那么…卡卡罗特，我就证明给你看！

===

晚上7点 中央公园70街区

塔布尔：贝吉塔突然说要登门造访让我吃了一惊，莫非他已经知道了？可要是真知道了电话里也能被他骂个半死啊！和萨博谈条件的时候我加了些条条框框就是不想让他这么早发现，等我带着VIGOR化工全身而退，也许花不了几个月的时间，到那时候他也奈何不了我了，这之前的股东会上只要弗利萨那边没多大动静谁也不会注意到这个问题，这些萨博也已经白纸黑字地给我担保了。我试图说服自己不会有事，不过是自己心虚罢了，可是贝吉塔干嘛要一反常态地上门过来？越这么想我越发坐立不安，会不会他听到什么风声？会不会萨博那边单方面毁约？会不会哪里出了纰漏？天！为什么他不像平时那样打个电话就了事！在生意上我们向来都是电话会议解决完事，私下里也多半在电话上串串门，除非父亲从世界某个角落云游回来说要聚聚，我们一般都活在自己的生意圈里，能让贝吉塔这么大动干戈的，除了危及到VIGOR本身的事情，还能有什么呢？

一大早接到他电话到现在我都心神不定的，葛蕾（好像是这个名字）看出来我有些不对劲，她知道我在害怕什么，事情到这地步也有她的一份，当初要不是她在一边鼓动，我估计还没这个胆量和自己的亲哥哥叫板。

“你在怕什么呀？他是你哥哥，又不是野兽，难不成还能把你吃了？”

“我们兄弟之间的事，你不懂。”

“我不懂，我不懂，我说塔布尔你怎么就这么好欺负，要不是我啊，你大概还心甘情愿给你哥哥打一辈子工是不是？”

“这又不是我们两个定的，爸爸觉得让哥哥经营更好，当然他也从来没觉得我不好。”

“别老拿你老爸当借口，唉~他偏心长子，你就要忍着这口气？”

她说着说着，纤细的手臂从后面环住我头颈，娇小的脑袋靠着我肩膀，咬着耳朵轻轻诉说她那些说了不下十遍的不甘。

“就算是为了我，好不好嘛？你在公司说话不也是底气十足的，为什么到哥哥面前就变猫了呢？人家在外面聚会，一起玩的都是总裁太太，别人家都是总裁长总裁短的，为什么到我这里就要矮人家半截？什么时候能把你总裁前那个‘副’去掉呢？还不止这些呢，人家老公都在外面抛头露脸的，为啥你们VIGOR有什么动作总是贝吉塔出面呢，你看报纸上都是他的照片，你连给他当配角的份都没有，可外人哪里知道我的塔布尔这些年吃的苦啊？你看，也就人家能疼你了。你咽得下这口气，我可咽不下，我不要你老是做幕后工作嘛~那个以后留给你老婆来做，好吗？”

说罢粉嫩的小嘴就凑上来印在我的脸颊上，我知道这是她能给我最大的安慰了。女人总是贪慕虚荣的，但如果连这点虚荣心都没法满足她的话，我连自己也要鄙视了。男人做到总需要女人来打气来安慰的地步，已经够没骨气的了，这一点我痛恨自己，我没法像贝吉塔那样一个人战斗在最前线，我时时刻刻需要别人来关心照顾。小时候他就是个很要强的人，学校里总是独当一面，从来都没我插手的份。如果是我被人欺负了，往往只要贝吉塔出面也总能搞定，这些年来，他习惯了冲锋陷阵，而我也早已习惯了安分守己，如果父母在生我们的时候能把贝吉塔高傲得要命的自尊心分我一半，我也不会是现在这样子吧。

“宝贝，你有没有想过，等我把手里所有股份转移掉以后，怎么对贝吉塔还有爸爸那边交代？”

“你忘啦，也是你自己说老做副总裁没前途，我才让你早点离开VIGOR，至于善后的事情嘛，我们不也都商量过了嘛。怎么？你还没想通？”

“不是…爸爸那边问题不大，他老人家早就不管全权交给我们，当初他自己也说，‘能一起经营最好不过，不合拍也不能强求。’我担心的是贝吉塔，他这个人只认死理，我们一起干了五年了，他平时不怎么过问说明对我绝对放心，让他接受现在这个事实…我怕他会想不通。虽然已经想好了今后不靠他的，但是情理上很难说得过去啊~唉~这事情上的做法完全不是我的风格啊。”

“亲爱的啊~有句话叫一鼓作气再而衰三而竭，你听说过没？”葛蕾气吐如兰，柔柔的声音在旁边响起，让人很难把她的声音和说话内容联系起来。“既然事先都想好了的，就不要半路退回去啦，就是硬着头皮我也要你上！你说贝吉塔会受不了？我们这么些年过来了还受不了呢！他有什么资格说？你不是也和他说了好几次想自己独干嘛？他什么时候认真考虑过？在他心里啊，你就是个小棋子，你还真把他当那么回事干嘛？我就看不下去！呜~~”她假装受了天大的委屈，把头埋在我的肩头扮哭。

“哎~宝贝，别哭啦~待会儿贝吉塔来了看到你红着眼睛还以为我欺负你了呢。”

话音刚落，门铃就响了。真是说曹操曹操就到！尽管有葛蕾的一番安慰我还是没法控制地心跳加速。

来人正是贝吉塔。还系着领带，可见忙完公事就急急赶过来，连衣服也没来得及换，一进门塔布尔就迎面感受到哥哥一身的风尘仆仆，除了今天和自己通过电话，还少不了和大大小小的负责人面谈，从他脸上的黑眼圈就可以看出这两天没少费心思，接过外套，塔布尔心里又是一阵翻腾，差点没被内疚淹死。

坐定之后，贝吉塔开门见山地说明来意，塔布尔只感到额头丝丝冒着冷汗，葛蕾在一旁倒是气定神闲。

“我今天来是考虑到我们很久没见面了，塔布尔，对公司来说，大股东之间没有面对面的谈话是件很糟糕的事，我们应该定期告诉对方在想些什么，你说呢？”贝吉塔措辞里那些看似商量的语句仅仅作为一种修辞符号，目的仍然为了获取对方的认可，这让他在谈判桌上显得尤为不友好，在家庭会议的时候，也经常因为这点把气氛弄僵，对此葛蕾一直怀恨在心。

“嗯，我同意。当然咯，我主要想的还是运营层面的事，战略层面还是需要你多费神。”塔布尔试图把话题转移开他避讳提及的地雷区，但贝吉塔仍然不依不饶。

“对于弗利萨成为第二大股东这件事你怎么看？”

“我看他是在等合适的时机，现在形势不好，像RomHass那样破产清算的公司上半年就多了4家，像他这样抄底的大公司也不少。”

“说实话我并不奇怪弗利萨会这么做，他对VIGOR也已经垂涎很久，否则不会安插Exx进来。你知道我听到消息的时候第一反应是什么吗？”

“怎么？”

“太多了！从5%到15%，这可不是个小数目，塔布尔。太多了！我当时是这么想的，但也没有再多想什么，直到今天有人给我提了个醒。”

塔布尔没有接着发问，只是看贝吉塔松开交叉的双腿，从沙发上起身，抱臂在他跟前来回踱步，他不得不抬头仰视他，如坐针毡。

“我问你，塔布尔，弗利萨有没有找过你？”

塔布尔只觉得自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，不过仍然按照事先准备好的说辞答复。

“他来问过我是否有意合作，说比较看好我们的电镀工艺，当然啦，我没有理由答应。”

回答有些心虚，贝吉塔停下踱步，锐利的眼神捕捉着塔布尔脸上任何一个可能出卖他的表情。他眉头紧锁，塔布尔知道那表示他对自己作出的回答并不满意。

“我想你也不会，但如果是这样，塔布尔，你能解释一下弗利萨新购进10%的股票从哪里来的？”

“可能从二级市场吸收了一部分筹码，再从Seib那边…”

“Seib转手一定要通过股东会表决，你忘了吗？”贝吉塔立刻打断他，塔布尔心里大喊不妙，完全没料到贝吉塔会从这个层面入手。

“二级市场最多只有7%的流通股，我反复琢磨了一上午，那3%究竟从哪里来，不可能是Exx，也不是Seib，剩下的只有你和我两条途径，如果你愿意相信我的话，塔布尔，我相信你也能给我一个合理的解释。”

扔下这句话，贝吉塔死死盯着塔布尔，心里的惶惑不安丝毫不亚于后者。时间一分一秒走过，塔布尔迟迟没有开口，贝吉塔的脸色越来越阴沉。

该死！在搞什么鬼？离真相每近一步，内心的不安就像黑洞一样扩大一圈，那个贝吉塔之前甚至想一想都觉得多余的可能性正一步步得到应验，来之前他仅仅想如何尽快回去解决主要问题，而现在他只觉得在这个陌生的家里越陷越深，事态的发展开始背离初衷，向着另一条他无法控制的轨迹滑行。

塔布尔开始后悔没有事先准备过这方面的说辞，不过事已至此也只能硬着头皮上，他用余光撇了撇葛蕾，在妻子的脸上得到一个默许的答复后，决定零时采用另一套说法，他心里估摸着十有八九能蒙混过关，当然，仍然免不了吃一番苦头。良久，塔布尔像是如释重负地叹了口气，松开紧握的双手，“贝吉塔，如果你都没法给出合理解释，那么我也不能。”

他的小个子哥哥显然被这句话激怒了。“塔布尔，别和我耍花招。我就问你一句话，你要不想回答就用点头或者摇头代替。你，我的弟弟塔布尔，有没有把VIGOR的一部分卖给过弗利萨？”

塔布尔回答前最后一次看向自己的哥哥，那双黑色的眸子里写满了焦急和恼怒，他觉得自己似乎笑了笑，笑自己，还有贝吉塔。多么可笑！那句“我的弟弟塔布尔”多么虚无缥缈，更好笑的是，贝吉塔干嘛这么相信自己！如果不是他那种一厢情愿的信任，塔布尔觉得自己可以少受几分折磨，回头想想，自己这些年来追随贝吉塔又到底为了什么，想到这里塔布尔很想大笑一场，但眼前的局面又让他沮丧得抬不动嘴角。没错，他从小就是贝吉塔的跟屁虫，他相信哥哥就像相信教科书里写的那些一样，坚信不疑。贝吉塔也相信自己，小时候曾经无数次“天知地知你知我知”坚守着一些无伤大雅的谎言。可是他们都是成年人了，成年人有太多要顾及的东西，家庭、名誉、事业心…每一样都可能危及到兄弟俩的信任纽带，更别提这条纽带缺乏经常的呵护保养，当贝吉塔除了关心如何把VIGOR做大就是关心如何把VIGOR做强，塔布尔觉得自己这个弟弟也不过形同傀儡，贝吉塔平时过问些运营方面的事就没再关心过自己，这点上，和一个从外面招来的经理有什么区别？想到这里，他似乎终于鼓起足够多的勇气去面对贝吉塔。

“我这么做，也是出于VIGOR的利益。”说完，他低下头，尽管说服自己有足够的理由作为开脱，面对哥哥与生俱来的凌人气势，他还是不敢去看那张脸在接受到这句话后反应出的表情。

贝吉塔无法相信刚刚进入耳朵的那句话，但大脑里一遍遍的回响又印证着它确实存在，他好像不是第一次经历这种事情，但瞬间的冲击力似乎并不亚于第一次，原本交叉在胸前的双臂松开，自己有意志般地服从主人的下意识行为——下一秒钟，塔布尔觉得自己像个布娃娃一样被“唰”地一把从沙发上提起，领口被牢牢揪住，卡得透不过气来，原本冰冷的一双眼睛此刻被两簇火焰点燃，恶狠狠地逼视着自己，想不看都不行。葛蕾从刚才就察觉到气氛剑拔弩张起来，看到这一幕更是“啊”地尖叫一声，冲过来想要阻止，贝吉塔扭过头瞪了她一眼，吼了声“这里没你的事！”，把葛蕾吓退了半步。

“出于VIGOR的利益？你还有资格说？！”贝吉塔回头继续盘问自己的弟弟，全然不顾塔布尔已经被勒得涨红了脸。

“咳咳，住手，贝吉塔，你…你也没有资格这样对我！”

“你出卖了VIGOR！出卖了我！塔布尔，你破坏了我们的约定！以总裁的名义，我的确没资格，以你哥哥的名义，我就有！该死的！塔布尔，你想要怎么样，快回答我！”

贝吉塔的质问音量不高但字字千斤，炮弹般打在塔布尔的脸上，火药味十足。高挑的额头寸寸逼近，倒竖的眉毛下一双发怒的眼睛几乎能把人吃了，嘴角和鼻翼两侧都皱起几层褶子，每一声质问都伴随着咬牙切齿的低吼，塔布尔终于实实在在体会到了恐惧，比之前预期的还要可怕，现在他明白小时候自己被人欺负贝吉塔是拿出一副怎样的表情吓跑那些大块头孩子的了。

“VIGOR化工…欠了一大笔货款…（呼哧）…因为你，集团，拿不出钱报批…于是，我…只能用其他方法获取资金…”

“你说谎！你压根就没来找我报批过！塔布尔，给你个人持股不是让你随随便便变卖取现！你以为VIGOR是什么，提款机吗？！”

“贝吉塔…（呼哧）不光是我，所有部门主管都看出来了…集团资金链快垮了…如果不想办法撑不了2个月的…而这…是我能想到的…最快最有效的办法了…”

“我不允许！为什么不和我商量？所有关系到控制权的事必须和我商量！难道你忘了吗！”

“对不起，贝吉塔…是我的错…我…（呼哧呼哧）”

也许因为脖子被卡着供氧不足，又或者因为心里的确愧疚不安，说着说着眼泪就不争气地淌出来，塔布尔头朝一边别开，不想让对方看到自己的懦弱。贝吉塔还在气头上，如果可能真想再揍上两拳，但是既然塔布尔已经成这副德性，贝吉塔不指望能从他这里得到更多了。

被一把推开，塔布尔跌坐在地上，仍然不去看站在那里的哥哥，沮丧地低头坐在那里，贝吉塔依旧死死瞪着地板上的弟弟，一言不发，房间里的空气几乎要凝结。

葛蕾费了好大劲才回过神来，急忙跑去扶起地上的丈夫，同时仗着女主人的身份回击站着的不速之客。

“你怎么可以这样！他是你的弟弟呀！”

“轮不到你来教训我。他做错了什么自己心里清楚。”

“塔布尔做错了什么？这太不公平了！他任劳任怨帮你管理公司从来就不指望从你这里听到一声谢谢，现在遇到危机了，他不过转手一些股票就得受这样的罪？这不公平！”

“女人你懂什么！根本不是公平的问题，是原则！我们有约在先，谁也不许背着另一个出让股权。够了！别像个孩子哭哭啼啼的，塔布尔，我只要你明白一点，已经发生的事谁也改变不了，情况好转之前必须有所行动，我不能容忍更多错误，所以，股东会后我需要冻结你的股本，这是惩罚。”

塔布尔垂着脑袋无力地点了点头。

“事情就到此为止。我走了，不用送了。”

“砰！”地一声门关上了，房间里仍然残留着贝吉塔盘问后的火药味，而塔布尔像一个百米赛跑冲刺后的选手一样浑身疲软，葛蕾试图拖他起来却拖不动。

“亲爱的，没事了，都过去了。”

塔布尔不吭声，仍然低着头，葛蕾不由担忧地去扶他的脸。突然那张挂着泪痕的脸仰起来，脸上却是另一副表情，全然没有刚才的失魂落魄。

“呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈……”  
塔布尔无法控制地发出神经质般的笑声，释放出从刚才就一直憋屈到现在的笑。

“哈哈哈哈……”  
这是我的失败，还是你贝吉塔的失败呢？是我的自嘲呢？还是老天对你的嘲弄呢？贝吉塔，也该轮到我说一次“够了！”，我受够了！那些因为你我强加给自己的愧疚，已经够多的了！不像你，我能控制的东西不多，我的控制欲也没那么强。既然不像你有那么多权力，也不必让我承担那么多责任吧，这一次，我只想对自己、对葛蕾负责，贝吉塔~就最后原谅我这么自私一次吧。

塔布尔转过头看着受惊的葛蕾，轻声说道，“宝贝，我想冻结股本前要做的事还很多。”


	6. 约会

12点 P事务所  
“走，吃饭去。”乐平脱下外套搭在肩上，看着小林收拾桌子，一旁卡卡罗特的人影一晃而过，这家伙，一提吃饭跑得比谁都快，乐平心想。  
“中午不一起啦，老哥找我。”卡卡罗特一脸抱歉。  
“哦~”  
“走，吃饭去。”老普神清气爽地从一边飘过，像有什么喜事似地拍拍乐平，“老界会上表扬了咱们组，中午我请客。”  
乐平望了望电梯口已经消失得无影无踪的卡卡罗特，暗自偷乐，这下你亏大了。

除了吃饭这件事，卡卡罗特是个拿得起放得下的人，关于VIGOR公司的那些事情既然已经交代完了，就没什么必要再多想的，虽然贝吉塔那天电话里的一番话仍然让他有些介意，可你指望一个才认识了一晚还打了一架的人相信你什么？不过这件事仍然成为卡卡罗特的一桩心事，只是因为忙碌于其他事情才被很好地隐藏起来。他太习惯被人相信，和陌生人打个火热，以及被委以重任，了解他的人都一致认同那种天生的亲和力，而贝吉塔直言不讳地把他排斥为局外人头一次让他有了受挫感。受挫归受挫，日子该怎么过还得怎么过，既然和拉蒂兹中午约了见面，卡卡罗特认为就没必要受其他情绪的影响，电梯下楼的片刻时间里，各种负面情绪被他一一扔进脑子里的回收站，待“叮”的一声1楼电梯门打开的时候，走出来的已经是焕然一新的卡卡罗特，脸上挂着清晨才特有的阳光灿烂。

“来晚了来晚了~没让你等很久吧。”走进餐厅，卡卡罗特一眼就找到了拉蒂兹，一头浓密长发在上班阶层里属于绝对稀有品种，他几次三番暗示应该改换一个精干的发型都被他桀骜不驯的老哥当做耳边风，不过终究还是发现了一点好处：找人方便。

“点菜吧，快饿死我了。”

上菜的间歇，兄弟俩有话没话地闲扯，拉蒂兹很清楚他弟弟的脾气，没把肚子填饱之前脑袋是不会正常工作的，所以要谈一些有深度的事情还得耐着性子等卡卡罗特酒足饭饱，否则只能是对牛弹琴。

“嫂子艾琳（我虚构的人物）身体还好吧？”

“啊~啊~不错。”拉蒂兹敷衍道。

“在Earth做得还行吗？他们今年倒是没受什么影响呢~”卡卡罗特想到去年这个时候拉蒂兹突然提出要跳槽，让自己帮忙推荐一家公司，说实话，到现在还有点想不通他为什么要这么做。

“恩，托你的福，还不错。”

卡卡罗特的常识告诉他，“还不错”在拉蒂兹的字典里就等同于“一般”、“勉勉强强”，他才不要什么“还不错”呢，这不是变相在说自己没给他推荐个更好的吗？一想到这点，卡卡罗特的较真劲就上来了。

“当初是你自己说要走人的哦~在VIGOR做得好好的，突然说要走，我到现在还有点纳闷呢~”

“亏你还是审这行的，这点都看不出，VIGOR的市场战略太大胆冒进，环境好还问题不大，遇上下行周期底子就太薄了，这不，今年才过了一季度就日子难过了。”

“那你还真神了，拉蒂兹，去年3月VIGOR好得不得了的时候就被你看出1年以后的行情，如果我是你啊~就该跳去券商做了。”

“别拐着弯损我，卡卡罗特。”

“嘿嘿，谁让你不说实话。你想啊，一个在公司做了5年的销售，刚升了主管，而且是公司发展最快最需要人的时候突然辞职不干了，别说是我，就是外行人听了都会觉得奇怪的啊。”

“都和你说了几遍了，VIGOR横冲直撞的风格让我没有安全感，卡卡罗特你烦不烦啊~留着点脑细胞考虑自己的终身大事去吧。”

“唔…我记得最先带头横冲直撞的人还不是你嘛，不说就不说，反正你也不想说。终身大事啊~我可没你那么好的运气，能找个家里有钱有势的老婆。老爸那边催得紧呢，你也不出面帮我挡挡，这礼拜还有一个场子要赶呢。”

“谁叫你在女人面前总是万年不开化跟个石头似的，我教你的几招都不管用？还是说你压根已经忘了？当初不是靠这几招琪琪会跟你走么~”

“啊~我的饭来了~”看到热腾腾的美食上桌，卡卡罗特一下子眼睛发亮，就差没挂着口水了，压根没听进拉蒂兹的话。

“唉~笨啊~”拉蒂兹叹了口气，看眼前一头黑发已经埋进盘子里，自顾自地狼吞虎咽，还时不时抬头观察一下自己的反应，这吃相，看样子是没救了，拉蒂兹嘴角抽搐了一下，还是没笑出来，和这家伙比起来，自己才是真正的无药可救了吧。

八分饱后，拉蒂兹放下刀叉，卡卡罗特心满意足地喝了口茶后，再次打开话匣。

“拉蒂兹，按你的风格，不像是会在Earth一直做下去的哦~”

“那还用说，我现在也就避避风头，等形势好转了再说。”

“你干脆说等形势好转了自己开公司嘛~”

“卡卡罗特，用不着你来多嘴，这事八字还没一撇呢，艾琳前一阵还和我闹得不可开交，老丈人那边我还暂时没法交代。”

“嗯…我给你保密。”说罢卡卡罗特做了个封嘴的动作，把拉蒂兹给逗乐了，“话说回来，还不是你自己不好，在外花天酒地的，这点上还得学学我，哈哈~”

“学你？学你艾琳早跟别人跑了，这事情上你没资格说我的。”

“我好奇怎么样的人能让嫂子都嫉妒呢~”

“过去的事就让它过去吧，你知道我不念旧的。”

“真有你的风格啊，拉蒂兹，唉~我还是为VIGOR抱不平，白培养了你5年哦~”

“怎么不说我白干了5年？现在这薪水，没比我刚进去那会儿高多少，你倒好，胳膊肘朝外拐。”

“哎呀~自作孽不可活啊~”

这句话说到拉蒂兹心坎上了，的确，自作自受，可又心甘情愿。他一直以为自己很清楚想要的是什么，就和每一个能做到销售主管职位的人一样，希望能站得更高看得更远，Earth满足不了自己的野心，VIGOR一样不能，一切在娶了艾琳之后终于有所转机，艾琳的父亲准备在年老退休后将集团数亿资产转交独女掌管，而实际上，是女儿和女婿两个人共同掌管，想当初，拉蒂兹费劲千辛万苦，使劲浑身解数，终于打动这位富家千金的芳心，艾琳是个没多大特色的女人，因此可以说，功利因素主导了这场婚姻。随着老丈人隐退时日的逼近，拉蒂兹勾画的未来创业版图越发清晰，对妻子也越发呵护备至，可以说，不出意外，一切水到渠成后，拉蒂兹是能顺顺当当大干一番的。一直以来拉蒂兹觉得这才是自己真正想要的，为了这一天，他可以忍受和艾琳单调乏味的婚姻，可以忍受老丈人的挖苦，可是偏偏自己在这关节上耐不住寂寞了！他不明白自己那颗身经百战、已经玩世不恭的心为何又开始萌动不安？早已进入长长休眠期的感情为何像活火山一样再次迸发出火花？他无法容忍坦荡仕途被儿女情长阻扰，却更无法压抑情欲的熊熊火舌，一年前短暂的三个月对拉蒂兹而言既是场甜美的梦，更是一切噩梦的序幕，东窗事发后艾琳哭着闹着要离婚，拉蒂兹足足劝了大半年才稳定住她的情绪，而眼下，一切似乎终于回归正轨的时候，昨日的余温又开始反复出现在梦境里，诱惑着依然年轻的他，消磨着他的耐心，那个身影，似乎触手可及，但睁开眼睛，却只是一场空，拉蒂兹自称不是个念旧的人，却不想自己在考验面前如此不堪一击，现在他只想赶快找到那个人，为自己昔日的不辞而别重新道歉，如果可能的话，重新开始，这半年时间里他终于明白一件事，就是自己再也无法忍受生活里没有那个人的影子，这种焦灼折磨着他的心智，以至于工作丝毫没了往日的干劲，整天像只病猫似的，而现在，只要能看到能摸到那个人，自己构建的明日帝国一朝土崩瓦解也在所不惜。拉蒂兹意识到是该做个了解的时候了，而对于结果，他也做好了准备：不是自己被消耗殆尽，就是和明日帝国挥手告别，两者只能取其一。

喝下杯中最后一滴葡萄酒，拉蒂兹意味深长地总结道：“爱情还真是杯毒酒呢~”一旁卡卡罗特茫然地看了看他，吞下一块作为饭后点心的叉烧酥。

卡卡罗特的直觉告诉他拉蒂兹有好多难言之隐不方便说，看到一度谈笑风生的老哥变成现在这样多愁善感，心里也为他着急，可是问不出个所以然来，也只好最后不痛不痒说了句“没啥过不去的坎”。送走拉蒂兹，卡卡罗特沿着经常散步的一条林荫小道慢慢踱回公司，才没几步就接到一个来电，而对方竟然是前些天还叫嚷着别烦自己的贝吉塔！卡卡罗特突然感到自己有些语无伦次了。

“贝…贝吉塔？”

“是我，卡卡罗特，今晚有空么？”

“8点以后行吗？对啦，上次的事我没说错吧。”

“哼，算你聪明。8点半，FGT 3楼，我等着你，卡卡罗特，别迟到。”

“呵呵，回头见啦~”

够简短的，但好歹也是个约会，午后的阳光穿过路旁的梧桐树在卡卡罗特身上洒下斑斑驳驳的光影，如果有个心情晴雨表，那卡卡罗特现在一定是多云转晴，他美滋滋地边走边哼一支不成调的小曲，觉得林荫道上的小鸟也格外轻巧可爱。

12点 水晶宫饭店

“准时”是VIGOR公司的一条不成文规定，但是看起来Freeza化工并没有这样的文化，贝吉塔在预定桌子前等了近半小时，还不见弗利萨的身影。过了12点大堂内开始嘈杂，人们低声的交谈声取代优雅的音乐成为背景音，贝吉塔不喜欢耳边被一些没有意义的声音填塞，那样可能扰乱自己的正常思维，这在谈判桌上可是大忌，对于私下的会晤倒是不用太介意。出发之前他重新整理了一遍思路，确保VIGOR有足够的筹码对付弗利萨。因为Exx的缘故，他和这条老蜥蜴打过交道，熟悉他惯用的三段式套路：先试探对方，后亮出一些明牌，等对方手头的牌出得差不多了，才最后把暗牌亮出来，VIGOR在一些定价谈判中曾多次中招，为此贝吉塔没少为弗利萨买单。但对于私下会晤他会透露些什么，贝吉塔也不太清楚。非正式会面一般仅仅起联络感情的作用，但贝吉塔此程还有一个目的，就是试探弗利萨的说法是否和塔布尔的吻合。

“哦哟~贝吉塔，你已经来了啊。”  
贝吉塔还在等待醒目的白色人影出现的时候，冷不丁被肩后出现的声音惊了惊。弗利萨轻描淡写地好像迟到是件理所当然的事，当然面对权高位重的弗利萨贝吉塔不可能直接来一句“你迟到了！”。

“坐了有一会儿了，怎么，你的时差还没调回来？”

“你可真会说笑，贝吉塔，这样吧，待会儿给你透露个好消息，作为晚到的补偿，怎么样？”

“哼，我倒要听听能好成什么样。”

“不急，把服务员叫来，我们先点菜。”弗利萨眯缝着细眼笑笑，贝吉塔很反感看到这种假惺惺，虽然不情愿被人差遣，还是顺势别过头去喊来了服务员。

大饭店的上菜速度很慢，两人先各自要了浅浅半杯酒。

“弗利萨，你需要解释一下Freeza化工的最新动作吧，这可是你的大手笔。”贝吉塔略带嘲弄口吻地先发制人。

“哟~贝吉塔你可真会说话。我这么做呢，有多方面的考虑。VIGOR的市值显然被低估了，我想不持有都很难啊，你知道我从来不放过任何可以带来收益的个股~另一方面呢，当然也是最主要的，我有意入主VIGOR，不知道你是不是欢迎呢？”

“看来要让你失望了，弗利萨，在你宣布好消息前我要澄清一点，Freeza化工和VIGOR彼此本来井水不犯河水，你想要合作可以，前提是正当竞争。”

“我很欣赏你这点，贝吉塔，有话直说，不过呢，有一点你也不能否认，正当竞争有时候也是残酷的喔。”

“说实话，我不认为你收购VIGOR的10%是种正当竞争，在M&A中我们把没有互相通告，未经允许的大幅增持叫做恶意收购。”贝吉塔毫不留情地反击。

“哎呀~理论方面我可斗不过你们这些科班出身的。”

“哼，你可以说你的好消息了，我洗耳恭听。”

“是这样，你应该熟悉股权激励机制吧，公司常给管理层增发股票股利，作为和绩效挂钩的等价奖励，现在呢有个与之相类似的政策，Freeza化工准备发行认股权证，一年以后是行权日，届时可以以远低于市价的价格买入Freeza的股票，这可是个不小的诱惑哦，好消息是，发行对象除了Freeza化工的高层，也包括所有友好往来的公司高层，怎么样，贝吉塔，你有兴趣么？”

“弗利萨，我相信天下没有免费的午餐。”

“呵呵，贝吉塔，我手下的人要有你这么聪明就好了。”

皱了皱眉，贝吉塔心里恨恨地骂了一句。

弗利萨接着说，“作为条件，VIGOR可以享受特别优惠…嗯…最后还能再加个折扣，你可以用手头的VIGOR股权来交换，1股换5份，最后还能把VIGOR欠Exx的货款一笔勾销。说得更清楚些，我们来算一笔帐，按照今天VIGOR的市价￥15.5/股来计算，假设用100股换500份权证，也就相当于花费￥1550购买，一年后，按照最保守估计，Freeza化工股价和现在持平，停留在￥20/股，那么按照1份权证以￥10/股换购1股计算，至少可以获利￥5000，低风险，高收益，很划算的交易吧，而且你我都很清楚，Exx的债务对VIGOR是个不小的负担，哦？”

在吞并了BSF、RomHass等等中小型能化公司后，弗利萨已经把资本运作玩弄于鼓掌之间，贝吉塔知道自己在这方面不是他的对手，不过有一点很肯定，弗利萨从不做亏本的买卖。

“哼哼，你的如意算盘打得不错啊，弗利萨，可是如果情况是这样，你从我手里把VIGOR直接接手过去，到了明年，VIGOR的市价大概远远不止￥15.5的两倍吧，单从机会成本来看，这就是个失败的投资！更何况我不会让出控制权！”

“放轻松点，贝吉塔，我不过给你个建议，接受不接受你自己决定。”

菜上齐后，弗利萨摆弄着餐具，游戏般地把盘中的牛排大卸八块后却迟迟不入口，红色的眼珠子在贝吉塔的脸上随意漂移，他常用这种伎俩故意表现出心不在焉，暗地里却在盘算下一步落子。弗利萨的目光在贝吉塔看来像苍蝇一般挥之不去，皮笑肉不笑的样子看了就没胃口，于是干脆埋头自顾自吃，完全无视对方的存在，再抬头的时候，弗利萨还是插着块牛排把玩着，让贝吉塔很怀疑他来之前是否已经吃过一顿。

关于塔布尔的问题，从谈话开始贝吉塔就琢磨着何时插入，而现在正是时机。

“虽然我看不惯你的做法，但有件事我很好奇，你增持的10%从哪来的？据我所知，市面上流通的筹码不会超过7%。”

“哎呀~这你就找错人啦，贝吉塔，我只关心增持了谁家的，不关心从哪来的，对我来说，不论是从二级市场买来的，还是个人出让的，都没有任何区别，哦~不，如果是贝吉塔你卖给我，我还是会另眼相待的，哈哈。”

贝吉塔大致心里有数。

“我是否可以这样理解，为了获得VIGOR你准备不择手段了？”

“这话就难听了，我可是保持低姿态喔~接不接我伸出的橄榄枝，这就看你的啦，贝吉塔。”

想得美！贝吉塔巴不得现在就离眼前这个老滑头远远的，从另一方面来说，他还不像他父亲那样习惯与狼共舞。如果塔布尔还站在自己这边，面对弗利萨的挑衅还能底气足些，原先贝吉塔认为现金流才是唯一的问题，因此压根没把弗利萨这个变量放在考虑范畴内，随着事态向着不利方向发展，新的问题如同警报灯一盏盏拉响，此起彼伏地在贝吉塔的脑子里蜂鸣，VIGOR已经变成一匹脱缰的野马，总裁兼董事大人愈发感到自己的控制力量被削弱，和弗利萨的思维不同，习惯了单打独斗的贝吉塔即使在后院着火的情况下，依然顽固地选择独自面对，长久以来，盟友这个词在贝吉塔看来，只能增加未来的不确定性，与其相信唯利是图的竞争对手，不如相信自己来得可靠。在塔布尔这条战线崩溃后，贝吉塔竖起一道防御高墙，一切外来信息在大脑消化时都必须通过额外加厚的过滤网。

在后续谈话中，贝吉塔还隐约感到塔布尔转手的股票远不止3%那么些，当然，在弗利萨面前，还是装作自己不知道这件事。谈判中很重要的一点，就是尽可能自己处在暗处，让对方位于明处，说起来有些绕口，如果弗利萨知道了自己知道的事情，那么贝吉塔同样需要对弗利萨作出的调整再进行调整，在整场游戏里，所有的玩家就是串在一根绳上的铃铛，一个响一响，会牵动其他铃铛作响，最后又会通过绳子的振动增强或者削弱本来那个铃铛的响声。因此，谈判双方都会竭力隐藏自己获取的信息，谁都不希望事情变得更复杂。

时钟走到1点，在双方探到彼此的底线，再也挖掘不出更多消息后，差不多也到了结束会晤的时候，送走弗利萨，贝吉塔如释重负，和老蜥蜴打交道从来都不可能享有胜利的快感，往往更像开进深邃的通道，经历过漫长的昏暗，才得以重见天日。就在一个星期前贝吉塔还以为稳操胜券的局面，已经发展成多方混战，他明白自己不能坐以待毙，或者被不明不白地挤出局。贝吉塔快速检索着记忆里所有能够应对恶意收购的解决方案，最后停留在一个关键字上——“毒丸计划”，向来以爱耍花招著称的贝吉塔在多日的阴霾之后再次露出一个得意的笑，打算下午一回公司就让那巴去办。这之后，连日的高负荷运作让他很想痛快发泄一阵，作为对自己的犒劳，尚未痊愈的左眼再次提醒那个给自己留下耻辱的名字：卡卡罗特，那张名片还静静躺在上衣内袋里，贝吉塔毫不犹豫地掏出名片，拨通了上面的号码。

卡卡罗特的声音几乎能把贝吉塔带进另一个世界，那种温暖而开朗的声音，完全不同于他在谈判桌上熟悉的一本正经或者阿谀奉承，也不同于在公司里，下属的一板一眼，贝吉塔说不清这一点究竟是在吸引他呢，还是让他不足挂齿。卡卡罗特是那种有点调皮的人，但依然很懂得分寸，这让贝吉塔想到另一个人，感觉上有几分相似，不同的是，混合了调皮和精明、狂妄和世故，没错，那个人和自己是同一个世界的人，而卡卡罗特不是。

约定了8点半，贝吉塔努力平息着血液里等不及交战而沸腾的兴奋，现在需要的是冷静，形势够混乱了，头脑发热只会带来更多错误，而他，贝吉塔，VIGOR的总裁，当下的第一大股东，需要尽早让局势重回自己的控制之下。


	7. 一个人的反抗

3点 VIGOR 27楼  
回到公司后贝吉塔立刻指示那巴安排内部会议，由于事先没有通知，一些部门经理还在外头奔波，而投资部的人这些天则安分守己地待在公司里，贝吉塔决定给他们一个将功补过的机会，事不宜迟，必须在弗利萨进一步行动之前完成“投毒”。  
作为贝吉塔的心腹，那巴不但知道老板的去向，也有权提出疑问，虽然得到的答案常常一时间让人摸不着头脑，但凭借多年对总裁行事风格的了解，也能猜得一二。贝吉塔走进办公室的时候，那巴就立刻察觉到他和出发时不同的精神面貌。  
“您回来啦，谈得不错？”那巴起身迎接。  
贝吉塔脱下外套：“情况对我们很不利，看样子弗利萨打算买通的人不只塔布尔一个，不能再让他无法无天下去了。”  
“我们下一步不是要缩减开支吗？有没有用？”  
“难说，如果弗利萨成功收购，那么再节约也不过是在给他省钱。我在考虑有必要加强控制权，那巴，你有没有听说过‘毒丸计划’？”  
“没有，那是什么？”

挂好外套后，贝吉塔在明亮的全景窗台前找了个喜欢的位子，翘腿坐下。那巴觉得如果要评选最讨厌坐老板椅的总裁，那么贝吉塔一定榜上有名，要说解释，大概也只能归因于贝吉塔喜欢透过玻璃看脚下的城市，他这个人喜欢高高在上的感觉。  
考虑片刻，贝吉塔理顺了逻辑，接着说，“‘毒丸计划’也叫股权摊薄反收购，形式很简单，被收购公司向普通股股东发行优先股，一旦公司被收购，股东手里的优先股就可以转换成一定数额的收购方股票。不如这么说，如果VIGOR实行‘毒丸’，那么除VIGOR外，只有在某个人或集团获得超过25%的普通股或是达成对VIGOR的收购协议时，才可以行使这项权利，届时股东可以按拥有的每份购股权购买等量的额外普通股。现在弗利萨已经持有25%，如果他再增持，那么在‘毒丸计划’中，现在的股东就有权以半价或者更低价格购买市面上的股票。”  
那巴听得一愣一愣，不过大致明白了意思，“也就是说弗利萨如果要增持，就必须付出更高的代价？”  
“可以这么说，未经认可的一方收购了目标公司一大笔股份时，毒丸计划就会启动，然后新股充斥市场，这样一来其他所有的股东都有机会以低价买进新股，大大地稀释了收购方的股权，变相使收购变得代价高昂，从而达到抵制收购的目的。”  
“听上去很不错，可是为什么有这么个名字呐？”  
“因为在实施过程中也会损害原先大股东的利益，那巴，你有没有听过一句话，叫做伤人一千，自损八百，这就是为什么它被称作‘毒丸’。”  
“难怪~呃…我还有个疑问，贝吉塔，你这么急着去办，不用经股东会批准吗？”（我本来想写“贝总”，因为更贴近实际，但觉得太怪了所以就这样没大没小了。）  
“‘毒丸’计划在上世纪80年代被合法化，它的一大优点就是不需要股东的直接批准就可以实施，所以我才会想到拿来抵制弗利萨的图谋。”  
“呵呵，真有你的，贝吉塔。”  
“贝吉塔家族以前不是没用过，这次能不能成功还很难说。”顿了顿，接着说，“在外的部门经理一会儿采用视频会议，你都通知到了么？还有，让投资部的人到会议室等着我，3点半正式开会。”  
“好，好，都准备好了给你电话。”那巴赶忙抱起一叠文件，转身出门的时候不小心一头撞在门框上，痛得捂住脑袋低声呜咽。  
“悠着点，那巴。”后面响起贝吉塔清冷而不失柔和的声音，那巴猜那张脸上一定带着罕见的微笑，如果不是已经迈步进了走廊，他准会转头看看平日里冷若冰霜的脸现在是副怎样的表情。

一切安排妥当后，部门主管在会议室里济济一堂，当然其中包括出现在大屏幕上、身在异地的几位。贝吉塔简明扼要地和所有人描述了公司现状，重申了一遍关键问题，提出自己的看法，其中也包括“毒丸计划”，他的目光主要落在投资部的几位负责人脸上，在这个问题上，原本他们才是最有发言权的人。在套期保值项目上让V栽跟头后，几位经理在开会时格外小心谨慎，生怕再说错什么话成为众矢之的，投资部关注重心也从赢利转移到了规避风险上。在提出几个关于实施“毒丸计划”可能涉及的风险问题后，均表示不存在其他异议，贝吉塔心里骂了几句“窝囊”，不得不自己提出疑问。  
“这么做也是不得已，我必须提醒一句，在实施过程中同样会损害原先的大股东的利益，你们今晚能赶出份评估报告么？”  
几个经理互相交换意见后，表示没有问题。  
“那么，明天评估报告会发给在座各位，我们投票表决一下。没问题的话散会。”  
如他所料，没有提问，原本希望如同一块大石头扔进湖里会引得水花四溅，到头来连点涟漪也没有，这不由让贝吉塔生起一股无名之火。当初拉蒂兹在的时候，例会从来不会这样沉闷，他总能在每次“还有什么问题？”之后看到一只手高高举起，和一脸玩世不恭的笑，之后是几个来回的辩论，所有员工里，也只有拉蒂兹是唯一有胆量也有智力敢于挑战他的人，而现在那个座位已经被另一个人代替…该死！自己在想什么？他应该着眼现在，不是吗？皱了皱眉，贝吉塔最后一个离开会议室，“砰”地合上门，评估报告不过是走走形式，他心里清楚，“毒丸计划”已经启动。

远处的走廊里，运营部的两个经理四下张望确保没人，才放心地一吐为快。  
“嘻，这么大动干戈地喊我们来，还以为是什么事，什么股权不股权的，和咱们又没关系。”  
“这叫走形式，咱们给人家打工的，干得好有奖励，干得不好大不了走人，贝吉塔就不一样了，一家一当都在里面，你说能不急吗？”  
“唉~现在上下也就他一个人起劲。你看准备再干多久？”  
“我下家都找好了，就是为了薪水还在犹豫，所以，再看吧，不行就跳。”  
“哟~被你这么一说我也得赶紧准备个备胎了。”  
声音消失在楼层的拐角处…和办公室里的四季恒温不同，窗外，钢筋水泥搭建的城市丛林里，4月的绿意刚刚抬头，零星点缀着街角。

***

8点半 FGT 3楼  
我发现自己还是个自控力很差的人，整个下午都在有空没空地看时间，手里的事虽然没停过，但心思完全不在这上面。我喜欢格斗，喜欢见识各种技巧，还有肉体间激烈的碰撞。格斗场上没有虚伪，我们直截了当地进攻、防御，热血在体内激荡，灵魂痛快地嘶吼，在那里我才更像是真正的卡卡罗特，一个不同于白天的，更加灼热奔放、更加自由自在的我。  
忙季里难得有正常下班，我去学校接悟天回家，路上随便买了些吃的，小家伙一路上嘴巴就没停过，事无巨细地讲啊讲，什么某某小朋友病好回来让自己帮忙补课，什么他们在小花园里发现一窝小猫，还有算术被老师表扬了……我对小猫的事情挺感兴趣，吃晚饭的时候和小家伙讨论如何安顿它们，悟天说想带回一只，我提醒他筋斗会不高兴而且可能引发猫狗大战，小家伙被我一说就没了主意，自个儿跑去和筋斗玩了。到差不多该出发的时候，我让悟天好好带着筋斗看家，就带着装备出门了，小家伙很是不满意地撅了撅嘴。

更衣室里，我确保橱门这次被锁好了，才放心地上楼去找贝吉塔。三楼远没有二楼来得气派，天花板除了一排日光灯就没有更多的装饰，走道两旁的装饰墙上贴满了FGT各式活动的照片，既有创办人布里夫西装革履在颁奖台上的致辞，也有巡回赛的大合照。三楼在布局上也和二楼完全不同，没有敞开式的擂台，整个楼面被分隔成一间间训练室，专供选手之间1对1的练习，每间外墙上有个电子显示屏，上面有会员的姓名和持续时间，训练室需要事先预定，不过平时一般总有空位，而且8点半的晚场基本可以一直对练到FGT关门。贝吉塔来得比我早，我在前台询问的时候，被告知一个训练室号码，于是我一路找到了那个房间，外边显示屏上的名字明确无误——卡卡罗特/贝吉塔，捋了捋乱糟糟的头发，我探身进去。  
“嗨~贝吉塔，来得真早！”闻声，他从热身运动中直起身，甩了甩头发，扭头看我。  
“到了没多久。很准时么，卡卡罗特。”他用眼神示意我看墙上的挂钟，分针不偏不倚指向半点。“需要热身的话就赶快，我的拳头等不及了。”  
“呵呵，贝吉塔，没想到你会主动来约我呢。”走到他一米远的地方，放下背包，拿出水壶，随后蹲下来压腿。  
“废话，谁像你这个不长记性的家伙？上次的帐还没和你算！”扔下这句话，自己走到角落里，双臂交叉冷冷看着我。  
“唉~怎么就那么记仇，我都还没说呢。”小声嘀咕了几句，被他这么一说下巴好像又开始痛了，我警告自己要格外当心那个弄不好会要了命的“王子绝招”。  
准备就绪后，我压低下盘，马步摆开阵势，他侧过身，减小正面被攻击的面积，期待我先发起进攻。我目测了下距离，黑色的紧身衣在四周白色墙壁的映衬下尤其醒目，这让我得以更加细致地看清他的身材轮廓，不由地在心里吹了声口哨。他习惯像猎人那样期待猎物上当，在我一个箭步冲上前去后，灵活地避开我的拳锋，并不急于发动攻击，一而再再而三地试探我的敏捷度，除此以外，借机熟悉我的出拳风格。我们风格迥异，他的现代，我的古典，他讲究动作的优雅，我坚持拳法的正统，他为了达到效果直截了当，拳路中没有半点多余动作，直接、有效。我习惯运用组合，变化多端。论技巧，他入会得早，比我有更多实战经验；论速度，他的小个子也加了不少分，轻盈得像一只鸟，我永远不知道他还能有快。冷不丁突然就是脚下一扫，亏我反应及时，一个后翻躲开攻击。他爱耍阴谋诡计在俱乐部是出了名的，我自己不喜欢这样，不过仍然欣赏他狡猾的智慧，能和天才型选手过招永远都是件很快乐的事。  
脾气暴躁的王子显然被我们间的势均力敌激怒了，那一头火焰烧得更加旺盛，侧身撞击时我甚至能听到他咬牙切齿的臭骂，但也奈何不了我，尽管之前有过交手，习惯直截了当进攻的他对我这种古典式路线仍然有些困惑。几番进退后，他仍然耐着性子不发动进攻，好像深怕落入圈套中，殊不知我最不习惯用的就是这些雕虫小技，如果不能正大光明地取胜，我宁可下次重新来过。  
时间一分一秒走过，强健的肌肉和汗津津的衣服在一次次擦碰中发出“卡兹卡兹”的声音，我们逐渐减少来回跳跃的次数，更多时候扭打在一起。俱乐部的老对手们常说我是愈战愈猛型，他们说得没错，而且随着打斗的深入，头脑也变得更加好使，就像现在，突然灵光一闪，一个主意蹦进脑袋：也许我可以尝试下“柔道王”的那个绝招？  
“锁骨”听上去吓人，学起来并非那么困难，在领教过这招的厉害后，我好不容易才让“柔道王”给我慢动作演示一遍，总之呢，要领就是要抓准时机进身抱腿，摔倒对方，随后身体重心下压到对方后背，同时强制拉伸对方的手臂，算完成了一整套控制动作，这一步之后接下来的擒拿动作差不多就可以不费吹灰之力完成了。上次“柔道王”之所以没能在贝吉塔面前施展绝招，我看下来还是因为贝吉塔动作太敏捷，相形之下“柔道王”就要笨拙得多了。可是现在不同，我们来回交战大概持续了10分钟，贝吉塔刚刚抬手抹去额角快要滴落的汗珠，而我的体力消耗还未过半。嘿嘿，贝吉塔，先说声抱歉咯~我要堂堂正正地赢下这一局！  
目测我们之间的距离，计算接触到王子需要的步数，我以最快的速度闪到他面前，在他拳头已经来到鼻尖前的刹那“蹭”地一缩，他没反应过来，被我快速抱住穿靴子的双腿，就着重力扭身就是一摔，“砰”地一声闷响，那一头王子“唔”地喊了一声，我们的脸同时擦到地铺上。透过一袭黑色的紧身衣，触到那一身紧致修长的肌肉，掌心随之一热，我没有多想，一心想着驯服这匹狂躁的烈马。贝吉塔没明白过来我的企图，挣扎着想要起身，按照“柔道王”的说法，被“锁骨术”摔倒后，挣扎是徒劳的，因为对方已经控制住你身体上所有能借力的部位，正确的做法是改变身体形状，比如双脚盘住对方的脖子之类的，当然，像我那次被锁定后用头槌撞腿的做法也不是不可以，不过事后“柔道王”一瘸一拐走过来对我大喊那样做实在太野蛮了。  
我看准了以后，一把抓过贝吉塔一只手腕，皮手套刚好增大了摩擦力，被我紧紧拽着脱逃不得，地上的王子气得七窍生烟，嘴里“可恶”“可恶”骂个不停，卯足劲想要翻身起来。他力气可真大！要知道，他的小个子很具有迷惑性，第一次交手的人十有八九是输在对贝吉塔实力的错误预计，那其实是一种浓缩的战斗力呢！我用双脚缠住他另一条手臂的过程中，好几次差点被他掀翻，难怪“柔道王”说我学了这招也用处不大，没有一定的吨位和体积，说不定还没锁定对方就给反扑在下面了呢！当然啦，遇上对手是轻量级的贝吉塔，我好歹有点身高体重上的优势，总算这招没白学。  
被我牢牢制服住后，贝吉塔仰面躺着动弹不得，如果他的脚能安分些，那形状活生生就是一具十字架。挣扎了几次未果，骄傲的王子终于承认黔驴技穷，别过头，对着我一脸吹胡子瞪眼的样子，算是代替了认输宣言。我们不说一句话，就这么僵持了十几秒钟，空气里一阵接着一阵粗重的呼吸声。

“贝吉塔……还……还打吗？”  
“见鬼！……真见鬼……真……T妈的卑鄙！”  
“怎么……这么说？我……可是……好辛苦学来的！”  
“卡卡罗特！……该死的！看我……不宰了你！”  
“……随……随你便，这局……我可……不客气拿下啦！”  
“哼！你……要缠我缠到什么时候？快放开！”  
“哦~谁让你不认输？”  
“这么明显的KO……还需要我来告诉你吗？！放开！”  
“好啦好啦~”

刚一放手，贝吉塔泥鳅一样从我的身下滑脱出来，站定后再次卯足劲，发疯般地冲过来对我狂轰滥炸，要让这个自尊心强的要命的家伙认输，真是比登天还难！他一时在气头上，出拳变得有些歇斯底里，好几次拳头擦过手臂和脸，燃起火辣辣的一阵阵痛。他就这样发泄着，我也就这样回应着，没有对话、没有KO，我们这般消磨着耗尽剩余的体力，直到汗如雨下、拳头开始发软。  
“唔——呼——呼——”我任由自己躺倒在地，浑身被一股热气包围着，不想再动。贝吉塔大口大口喘着气，靠着墙壁，远远打量着我，不用猜也知道那眼神想把我碎尸万段。  
片刻的安静后，我们的呼吸稳定下来，他第一个发话了。  
“真见鬼！我从没遇到过你这种三级会员。”  
我得意地接受他的“夸奖”，“呵呵，是你把我逼急了，贝吉塔。”  
“哼，有意思，这句话应该我来说。”  
“你真的很厉害啊~我也很久没这么兴奋了啊。”  
“你得感谢我的老对手度假去。卡卡罗特，今天算你走运。”  
“哈哈，下次我来约吧。”  
“随你便。”

一路回更衣室，走道里还回响着各种厮杀搏斗的声音，格斗之后，当一种欲望得到满足，往往另一种欲望会变得很强烈，更像是被前者激发出来，所以我总是匆匆换好衣服马上赶回家，我可不希望自己的敏感部位在公众场合让我出丑。可是真要命！在贝吉塔面前我好像管不住自己的嘴巴，而一说话又让我没法集中注意力收拾自己的东西。他脱掉衣物上半身暴露在我面前，露出健康的肤色和男性特有的曲线，有那么刹那我的身体和意志也开始彼此扭打起来，直到他重新套上外套，我的视线才得以听从指挥从原来的地方挪开…卡卡啊，我对自己说，你是不是脑子真的坏了？

“那个…贝吉塔，Freeza化工对你公司影响不大吧？”  
“多管闲事，卡卡罗特，那是我的事。”  
“随便问问嘛~”  
“不用你管。”“砰”地锁上橱门，他回过头，皱紧眉头。“给我记住了，卡卡罗特，只要我双脚站在这块地方，怎么打败你就是我唯一关心的事。下一次，不会就这么便宜你！”

我并不奇怪他会这样说，那的确也是他的风格，但对我，每句话都寒风阵阵，留下无以名状的失落。他要的不过是一个沙包，一个让他出气，缓解工作压力的工具，而我不识好歹地让他尝到战败的滋味，说不定这让他觉得来FGT变得没有价值。  
接触一段时间后我大致了解到，贝吉塔是个坏脾气又要强的家伙，但他从没有真的发过脾气，很多时候只是嘴上说说……大多数时候他就像处在低气压控制下的阴天，我不知道为什么要这样，如果心情实际上可以更好一点的话。倒霉的是，我好像每次都会撞在枪口上，莫名其妙让他生气和恼火，第一次挑战后我就感到奇怪，今天更加确定了我的猜想：我撼动了他绝对优胜的地位，因此他无法获得发泄后的满足，这让下班后的消遣活动变得毫无意义……事实很可能正是这样，说话的时候他甚至连个眼神也不给我……这个念头反反复复在我头脑里加强，迫使我放慢自己的动作，眼神在那个背影上来回徘徊，试图从他的动作里进一步证实这个糟糕的想法。  
但正如贝吉塔永远不肯认输一样，我也永远不能容忍负面情绪多作停留，在沮丧就要迫使我垂丧脑袋的时候，一些正面想法开始自动反击：毕竟，能和“王子”一对一在俱乐部里已经是件不得了的事了，我不也在寻找更厉害的对手吗？再说，挥动拳头、缓解压力，不也是我加入FGT的主要原因吗？如果是这样，我又有什么资格埋怨贝吉塔呢？不过打心底里，我还是不希望他真的把我作为发泄的工具，我是这么想的，也因此就这么问了。

“贝吉塔……你真的觉得我们只是想找人发泄才来FGT吗？”  
“我没空和你讨论这些问题。”  
碰了一鼻子灰。  
就像坚冰一样拒人千里，我没法靠近他一步。叹了口气，换了一个问题：  
“话说…怎么找你？”  
“你不是有号码么，7点以后打。”顿了顿，像想到什么了，补充了一句，“这个月最好别找我。”口气里不容半点商量，说实话我有那么点生气，只是一丁点，还不足以表露出来，自从锻炼出老好人脾气后我好像很久没有这种情绪了。  
“哦…”  
“先走了。”他把装备往肩后一甩，最后瞥了我一眼，消失在门口。

我慢吞吞地收拾东西，一边思想在云游。贝吉塔本来就是那样的人，我没必要被他的坏脾气拖下水，不去理他就是了。但是我很难控制住自己不去注意他，还有和他有关的那些事情，为什么？连自己也觉得多管闲事到让人生厌了。当我不想管闲事的时候，会有人主动找上门，比如办公室里常来找我帮忙的乐平；在我真的很想帮忙的时候，别人却不一定愿意告诉我，拉蒂兹是这样，贝吉塔也是这样，虽然不会因为这些事苦恼，但的确很让我困惑，就像以前和琪琪一起生活，总是不得要领，我总能帮上她的忙，但事后好像又不是她要的。贝吉塔已经走了，但他又把主动权交给我……算是吧，那至少说明我不是个随叫随到的对练沙包吧，他也没有说不让我打电话，那至少表明他不拒绝我来帮忙，恩……应该是这样吧。我仍然很困惑，一头乱麻。究竟是悟性太差呢？还是人和人之间本来就是这样？努了努嘴，我走出房间，确认这次手里的确拿的是车钥匙。


	8. 背叛（II）

上午7点 中央公园70街区  
一个美妙的早晨对我来说，就是能吃到葛蕾拿手的菠萝油餐包，再配上一杯热腾腾的蜂蜜牛奶，我把这种享受称作“阳光早餐”，葛蕾心情好的话，会一大早起来，边哼小曲边准备黄油和烤箱，我可以看到今天餐桌上的她笑得眼睛都快眯成一条线了，那样子就像没睡醒的小猫。

“亲爱的，昨天看你累我就没多问，现在可以告诉我了吧？”  
“唔……嗯~”我加快速度嚼动嘴里的一块面包，并不急于说话，等香甜的黄油在舌尖慢慢融化。看我一脸笃定，她的小拳头就等不急拍上来了。  
“你个死塔布尔，有吃的了就不理我啦。”  
“呼~宝贝，我就喜欢你做的菠萝油，比外头的不知道好吃几倍。”我一边轻轻捏住她的细手臂，一边又嘬了口牛奶，不紧不慢地说：  
“昨天和萨博又谈过了，就是弗利萨手下那个Exx的总裁，我告诉他有意向转手更多股份，听到这些他的眼睛都亮了。”  
“和弗利萨的人打交道你小心一些啊，那他怎么说？”  
“我告诉他差不多再需要2个亿，按照VIGOR的市价来算，也就是我手里剩下的一半，他表示弗利萨很高兴能和我达成这笔交易，当然，这件事不能做得太明显，否则证监会的人会以串通交易的罪名找上门来，所以还是和上次一样，我先一次撒网到二级市场，他后陆续收网。现在和弗利萨谈价钱是最好的时候，他为了收购VIGOR不惜砸下重金，只要我肯松口，就是吃点亏他也无所谓，不管怎么说最大的赢家还是他。”  
“那为什么不干脆都卖给他得了？反正以后VIGOR化工独立出去，你拿着VIGOR的股票也没用。”  
“我的傻瓜宝贝额~这VIGOR以后成弗利萨的，那我好歹也是一员股东了诶，到时候分红什么的少不了的，另外嘛~这也是给我自己留一点余地，6个亿买断VIGOR化工足够了，贝吉塔毕竟是我兄长，这最后10%啊，就当留作人情吧，我也不想做得太绝。”  
“他不关心你，你还为他着想，你呀~就是好欺负！”说罢点了点我的鼻子。  
“这几年是关心得少了，不过他不是你想的那样，至少以前不是这样，贝吉塔他……怎么说呢，需要帮忙的时候都托过我一把。外头人看起来总是冷冰冰的，关键时候别人都慌了手脚，他不会跟着头脑发热，只做他觉得正确的事情。其实要不是他这几年变得这么没人情味，就是看在兄弟情面上，我也不会干出这等偷偷摸摸的事情。”  
“啊呀~亲爱的，贝吉塔他啊，就是利用你对他的崇拜把你框得死死的。我可没看出他帮过你什么忙，他就是个只关心他公司的工作狂，总是一脸凶巴巴的样子，完全没有情趣的人，哪里像我的塔布尔啊~”  
“你才见过他几次，哪里知道他的脾气~话说回来，这一次好险，我差点以为自己要没命了呢。”  
“那天我都快吓死啦！嘻，要不是你了解他的脾气，还搪塞不过去呢。我看呀，买断这件事做好以后你最好出国去避避风头。”  
“那天啊~本来我都做好挨拳头的准备了，就怕他在气头上会往死里打，你不知道，贝吉塔他还练搏击，真打起来要人命的。以后呢，我都想好了，大不了老死不相往来吧。”一想到贝吉塔把我当做棋子一样差遣，自己这个副总裁做得这么窝囊，我咬咬牙，放出狠话：“大不了，就当我没这个哥哥。”  
“刚才是谁说不想做太绝的？我说塔布尔啊~你就是心肠好，换成是我，宁可不要做什么股东，要走就脱离得彻底点，以免后患无穷。”  
“这就是妇人之见了，你没听过一句话，只有领袖人物看得清全局，就和下棋一样，看得清全局的人才是笑到最后的人。”  
“死塔布尔，我就没看出你是个领袖人物。”  
“哎~我可没那么大能耐，不过，当不成领袖也能混个渔翁得利。宝贝，那你就拭目以待吧。”

热乎乎的早餐下肚后，吻了吻葛蕾粉嫩的脸颊，我批上外套出了门，和弗利萨签完最后一份合同，我估摸着这桩收购已经尘埃落定，股东会就让贝吉塔代我去好了，反正一直以来都是他代表公司出面，何况我也不想在众目睽睽下被他修理。VIGOR之于我，不过是一个幻象，我从未直接参与过掌管，也没有控制过它下面的一兵一卒，以后，就让贝吉塔去做他VIGOR名存实亡的总裁好了！

***

11点半 V公司27楼  
阴郁的天气持续将近一周，VIGOR上下也像个密不透风的高压锅，我不想公布任何消息，以免人心惶惶，见了人也总是板着脸。下面的人各怀心事，除了那巴就没有人愿意主动找我。“毒丸计划”已经向证监会递交备案，这是我能够做的最后回击，月底的股东会上，各方将要亮出底牌，老蜥蜴一定不会预料到我会这么做，这家伙总以为全天下只有他一个人会搞资本运作，哼，是时候让他懂得什么叫知难而退！  
然而眼下，市场整体依然颓败得让人沮丧：信息滞后给更多公司带来严重损失，产品积压，销路不畅，往往是停产的前奏，一度和VIGOR拼个你死我活的外来和尚Chev也宣告退出竞争，乖乖遣返回国。除了Freeza化工千年不倒地屹立在那里，四处是一片哀鸿遍野。  
每一天都几乎要榨干我的智力，耗尽最后一滴体力，这个时候我会想起布尔玛，我那个早逝的蓝头发妻子。她是个有胆识有魄力的女人，敢和我红着脖子公然争辩，有时候不过因为特兰克斯该听谁的话，另一些时候因为公司的激进策略，她总是很有道理，肚子里的解释比谁的都多，当然废话也多，在我耳朵里嗡嗡作响，丝毫不顾忌我随时可能火山爆发。如果布尔玛还在，我还想听听那张利嘴对我的机关枪扫射，即使是几句不足挂齿的安慰也好。

从窗台回到属于总裁的座位，靠后陷进柔软的椅背，准备在忙碌的间隙享受片刻的闭目养神，刚合上干涩的眼皮，恼人的电话铃响了，该死！没完没了的电话。  
“那巴，告诉过你我休息的时候不要转接电话！”  
“呃…贝吉塔，不是工作方面的事，是拉蒂兹。”  
出乎意料。这个混蛋又想找我做什么？  
“切进来。”  
等待的片刻，手指不安分地敲着台面，说不清是什么情绪。恼怒？不安？又或者，一直在期待这个电话？  
“好久不见，贝吉塔。”那一头的声音低沉得不像是他。  
“哼，拉蒂兹，亏你还有脸来找我。”  
“抱歉贝吉塔，我不是来和你吵架的。晚上有空一起听个音乐会么？7点半Decca剧院有Handel的古乐专场，我记得你喜欢，有兴趣么？”这混蛋还是老样子，直截了当发出邀请。  
“该说的不是一年前都说完了么……”  
“唉~贝吉塔，不过再想找你聊聊。”  
我很清楚自己不能去，不应该去，已经放下的事情不应该再拾起来，否则只会让自己和过去纠缠不清。拉蒂兹……这个名字唤回了我所剩不多的美好回忆，像微弱的星光点缀在黑色的天空，不，是转瞬即逝的流星，他离开得太突然，没有任何合理的解释，或者任何让我感觉好点的解释，没有！这个混蛋递交一纸辞呈后就拍屁股走人了！没有告别信没有道歉，甚至私下也没来找过我！没错，他欠我一个解释，就为了这个我也要去！冲动是魔鬼，顾不上嘲讽自己，我选择主动会面。  
“我有话要问你，你最好作好准备。我7点到，Decca旁边Mcafe见。”  
“呵呵，就知道你会答应的。那么，恭候啦~”  
挂断，掌心竟然湿漉漉的，该死！我紧张什么？！

回到五年前，我刚从父亲手里接过公司那阵，V正处在占领市场的瓶颈阶段，新产品知名度不高，老产品的用户忠诚度也左右摇摆。当时拉蒂兹已经跟随V有些年头，一直是销售队伍里的前锋，也是父亲眼中得力的左膀右臂，我上任后自然也把他视作骨干，借用当时销售主管对拉蒂兹的评价，他是个“做销售的料，沉稳不足但在谈判中很吃得开”，无论是强势的米国人还是精于算计的沙特人总能被他摆平，这点上让我不得不佩服，能把谈判对方伺候得服服帖帖一向不是我的所长。  
一些已经支离破碎的片段又来搅乱我的神经，记忆这东西，没法像废纸一样被撕得粉碎。  
有一天开始，电梯里开始频繁出现这张脸，即使在让人犯困的下班时间也丝毫没有任何倦怠，在萎靡的人群里看到这样一张神采奕奕的脸让我很感兴趣，当然，被盯着是另一回事。  
有一天，这个精力充沛的人走出电梯后没有像往常一样和其他人一起，和总裁自行分成两路，而是尾随上来不知趣地搭讪。“嗨~我的总裁”我记得那种玩世不恭的语调。  
有一天，我开始习惯放慢脚步，等着后面有人跟上来，两个人开始有一句没一句地抬杠：  
“西海岸钻井平台冒油了，不去高兴一下么？”  
“哼哼，我以为你们内部已经高兴过了。”  
“哎~我的总裁，你不来我高兴不起来啊。”  
“少拍马屁，拉蒂兹。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“你八成带阿拉伯人去哪里逍遥了吧。”  
“呵呵，那可叫百试不爽，你知道他们本国妇女一向保守得要命。”  
“那是习俗，被你抓到把柄而已。”  
“贝吉塔，晚上去High下吧，我请客。”  
“给老板买单，你脸皮真厚。”  
“贝吉塔，公司里你是我老板，没错。但是现在你看，我们两只脚都踏在V的外围，出了公司呢，咱们一样就是个纳税人，所以呢，就别那么正经啦~”  
再有一天，这张脸一改神清气爽，在酒吧里把自己灌醉，吐出一连串让任何人听了都会面红耳赤的话，“上帝啊~贝吉塔，你或者杀了我或者不让我这么说，两者让我选一个，我也一定会选前者啊~上帝啊~贝吉塔，你杀了我吧，我对不起艾琳……”但我无法否认当时，的确半害怕半期待听到那些话，在旁人看来也许我是被某个醉鬼气得发抖，而事实并非如此。这个发酒疯的混蛋无所顾忌卸下所有伪装，拥住我直到热气穿过几层衣服抵达同样灼热的中心，满口酒气就这样鱼贯而入，冲破最后一道防线。没错，一个冷得要命的冬夜里，拉蒂兹和我两个人就这么在酒吧外的黑暗角落里干出这种不知羞耻的事情。  
事后我带他去FGT狠狠教训了他一顿，看到那张光鲜的脸被我揍得惨不忍睹却还要一次次站起来挨拳头的时候，我还是认输了。这之前我曾经诅咒他、远离他，这之后我缴械投降。如果是命运把我放在错误的位置上，那我拼死也要反抗到底，但那个时候，我无法违逆自己做出的选择，即使结果同样不为常理所容。拉蒂兹面前我就像个胆小鬼，虽然我们并没有玩“敢不敢”的游戏，他却在一次次向我的权威、我的常识发起挑战，我可以说是被激怒后才加入这场感情游戏。当然，这可以解释成好胜心在作怪，但我仍然不能否认一个事实：我很高兴，很放松，这种儿时以来久违的感觉让我倍感亲切，它让明天不再变得灰暗消沉。那些日子里，明天就像永远充满了盼头的礼物，我迫不及待等待明天的到来，无论前方是什么都无所畏惧。

“咚咚咚”那巴敲门进来，我从舒适的姿势里起身，回忆被骤然打断。那个拉蒂兹已经死了，他最终抛弃了VIGOR，他没有信守诺言，因为一些不可告人的原因他可以轻易离开任何人，那些当时听起来发自肺腑的话如今都像毒药一样让我恶心，哼，当初应该在FGT的训练室里就一拳结果他，也算了结他的心愿。

===

7点 Decca剧院  
窗外，早春的新绿色背景逐渐被夜色覆盖，广场上车辆和人流来来往往，我挑了靠窗的位子坐下，视线在人流里搜寻那个我熟悉的身影。  
贝吉塔，你不会知道这一年半载我是怎么过来的，从艾琳把手机摔到我脸上的那天开始，几乎就没有哪天不折腾的，白天我的脑袋一片空白，晚上则塞满了怨妇的冷嘲热讽，不是我不想找你，是我压根没法脱身，我需要时间把所有事情从头理顺，把艾琳和老丈人那边摆平，还需要时间调整状态，直到足够体面到能够见你。真可笑，职场上我好像只要使个眼神就能让对方心满意足，遇上家庭纠纷，却变得手无缚鸡之力。  
贝吉塔并没有让我多等，他这人一向很准时，7点刚过，一个人影推门进来，没错，正是我的总裁，虽然现在我没资格再这样称呼他。  
他看见我，有那么片刻表情里闪过一丝惊讶。贝吉塔基本没有什么变化，微昂的额头丝毫不减锐气，一进门就把眼神锁定在我身上，与其说是穿过半个咖啡厅走到我面前，不如说是沿着视线的路径直达目的地。一头黑发精神地倒竖着，穿着依旧简洁而不失考究，领带因为非正式会面被摘下。真要说有什么变化，那就是和我印象中的贝吉塔相比，如今的脸上已经没有一点儿笑容。  
就是这样的贝吉塔，几乎让我亲手毁掉苦心经营多年的婚姻，我离开VIGOR，说是想寻求更稳定的发展，真正的原因要复杂得多。艾琳的父亲把女儿交给我的时候，更像是签订了一纸契约，他托付的不光是女儿，同时还有一个集团的资产，这是每一个有冲劲的年轻人都梦寐以求的大好前途。在VIGOR打拼了一些年头后，我的事业心随着眼界的扩大越发膨胀开来，尽管手里拿着这个城市5%的人才享有的高薪，尽管我喜欢这份工作，它依然满足不了我大干一番的野心，在和贝吉塔交往的那段时间尤甚。我的总裁永远高人一等，每次面对你，我无法遏制地感到自卑，你总以老板的身份和我说话，我们无法平等地对话，我试图再走近一点，你也默许我有时候过分亲密的接近，但话语里从来不掩饰对我不够格的嘲笑。我尝试去真正爱一个人，却发现即使自己这般精神的人还是会感到力不从心。太累了，一边是你，贝吉塔，我甘愿一路追随的身影，另一边是艾琳，一切看在眼里忍在心里，爱着我的妻子。我累了，你仍然占据着那个无人替代的位置，而我需要给自己放个长假，我也明白如果不能和你平等对话，总有一天要被拖垮，所以那天，我随便找了个借口离开，一刀两断，以为这样就可以解脱。  
不想这才是噩梦的开始，我酗酒、抽烟、对艾琳不理不睬，让本来就多疑的她变得更加无理取闹，在老丈人那边天天咬耳朵说我的坏话，那段时间我只想找个没人的地方自己清净，可是真的坐在酒吧里没人烦我的时候，我的总裁，你的形象、声音、气味不知不觉渗透进我的每个细胞，占据我的思维，变成梦里捕捉不到的幻影。后来我意识到自己应该做点什么补偿艾琳，我戒掉烟酒，重新找了份工作，但仍然戒不掉你。艾琳已经再度认可我这个丈夫，我相信一切只要我再努力就会回到正轨，但即使这样我还是想要找你，我知道酗酒抽烟不好就像我知道毒品会害死人，所以我把它们戒了，我也知道你对我的毁灭性不亚于这些，所以我要找你，见最后一面也好，贝吉塔，我只要知道你对我的感受，这将决定我最后是选择自毁前途还是把你永远戒掉。  
坐下，他脱掉外套挂在椅背上，眼神依然不放过我。贝吉塔是那种性感得要死的男人，身材小巧但很结实，我第一眼认识这位新上任的总裁就很喜欢。和他一起打拼的五年里，我见证了销售队伍的成长，也见证了他这些年吃的苦流的汗，我是为数不多和他走得很近的人，这些年的故事真的说出来，可以装满满一车子。但是现在，你很难相信曾经一起在会议室里为一个问题争辩得火热的两个人可以这样沉默良久。

“拉蒂兹，你瘦了。”  
“这段时间我很累，光应付艾琳那边就够我受的。”  
“那我呢。”  
这三个字让我突然失语。  
“我不知道怎么和你说抱歉，现在说还不晚吧？”  
“先听听你的解释，我对你当初的说法很不满意，那么，能给我一个更说得过去的理由么？”  
“呃……”  
“怎么？一整个下午的时间还没准备好？我以为凭你的聪明才智当场胡诌一个也绰绰有余。”  
“听我说，贝吉塔……”  
“我听着。”  
“那个时候艾琳要死要活的，说要离婚。我答应过她父亲，要好好照顾她。”  
“哼，我没听出这两句话有什么逻辑。”  
“贝吉塔！我们在一起有七年了！她不能接受一个相处七年的丈夫心里有别的人，她现在还很脆弱，我不想伤她的心！”  
“那么没必要再谈了，回家去，拉蒂兹。”他面无表情地说完，准备起身，我急忙一把拉住他的手，可以感到紧握的拳头在微微颤抖。  
“可是我想你想得快疯了！看不到你的这段时间，我一团糟糕！老天！一切就不能重新来过吗？”  
“不用你说我也看得出。重新来过？你脑子没坏吧？”  
“如果你愿意再坏一次，我当然也不会介意。”  
冷若冰霜的脸终于有了一些表情，我说不清那究竟是感动还是厌恶，或者兼而有之。他重新坐下来，皱紧眉头，眼睛别向窗外，习惯性地咬紧下唇，最后像是下了很大决心，身体前倾，一双黑曜石凝视着我的眼睛，我感到额头出了一层冷汗。  
“说说看你打算怎么解决？”  
“我希望回来，贝吉塔，这样就能每天看到你，现在这种鬼日子我受够了！艾琳那边，我想等她情绪稳定了再和她谈，好有个缓冲。”  
“哼，如果我让你现在就和她说清楚呢？”  
“贝吉塔……替我想想吧……”  
“该死！你什么时候替我想过？！”  
“我需要时间……”  
“如果还有什么要瞒我的话，现在不是时候。”  
“我很累了，谎话已经够多的了，我只要你给我一些时间。”  
他又不说话了，眉头皱得更紧，嘴角绷得死死的，而我，只乞求他给我一个肯定的答复，如果不是因为在公众场合，我就差没跪下了。  
空气里漂浮着一股苦咖啡的味道，挥之不去，我低头，紧握的双手沾满汗水，贝吉塔，拜托你说句话吧！  
他最后松开了交叉的双臂，“到时间了，拉蒂兹，走吧。”起身，披上外套。  
没有出现我预期的答案，我的大脑有些吃力地接受这句话，一时间没明白过来意思。  
“晚上演哪出戏？”他故作轻松地问，和刚才判若两人，狡猾地掩饰了所有不安情绪，几乎不留一丝踪迹。  
“哦…哦…是叫什么……”我从衣袋里掏出票，“里纳尔多？还合你胃口吧？”  
他耸耸肩，“代价不菲吧，Decca几年没上的歌剧了。”  
“是嘛，总之我是不懂啦。”  
我们的话题就这样戛然而止，不过据我对贝吉塔的了解，他并没有停下思考，岔开话题，不过为了多争取些时间。走出Mcafe，扑面而来一阵夜晚的凉风，我打了个寒颤，紧随着眼前这团火焰走向的剧场。

里纳尔多，亏他还记得，我的确曾经提起过自己对这部歌剧的偏爱。Decca剧院外，观众陆续进场，入口处，海报被灯光装饰得格外光鲜。我们一前一后经过检票口，穿过华丽的大堂，找到二楼看台座位，一路上我翻来覆去地咀嚼拉蒂兹刚才说的话，坐定后，他时不时用眼角观察我，双手不安地变换姿势，从扶手滑到胸前，又从胸前放到腿上，和以前一样，身上毛躁的坏毛病还没改过来。  
不消片刻，剧院的灯光逐渐暗淡，指挥在掌声中登场、鞠躬、致辞，随后退到乐队所在的位置，把舞台交给歌手。乐队进行调音，弦乐器发出淳厚的和声，在偌大的剧院内回旋、消解，留下一片静默，观众席偶尔响起一两声咳嗽，屏息中，序曲华丽登场。  
“我说，不是歌剧么？怎么没人上来唱？”拉蒂兹压低嗓子问。  
“每个故事有自己的基调，序曲是歌剧的基调，没有演员，乐队就是旁白。第一幕开场唱的人会出来。”  
“哦~这个不像是悲剧吧。”  
“自己看吧。”  
里纳尔多（Rinaldo），我大致知道讲的是十字军征战耶路撒冷的事情。第一幕开始后，指挥官阿尔冈特到了山穷水尽的地步，决定向十字军提出停战，要求被否决后转向妖女帮忙。浑厚的男低音底气强劲，演妖女的女高音声色相当优美。随后一段二重唱难度很大，向歌手发出音域上的挑战，男歌手在高音区音色偏薄，不过仍然相当出色……  
第一幕结束后，进入第二幕第四场之前我都在走神，对于拉蒂兹提出的问题敷衍了几句。眼下，这家伙才是真正困扰我的问题：算什么？死灰复燃？至于那些解释，我认为仍然不足以作为离开公司的理由，他可以不来找我，没必要辞去工作。一想到这家伙可能打着自己的算盘我就来气！话说回来，那位千金小姐的婚姻还真让人同情！这个沾花惹草的混蛋现在又装出假惺惺的嘴脸向我赔罪来，可笑……我堂堂贝吉塔被当成什么了？  
乐队里，单簧管气若游丝地吹奏一曲小调，拉开新的一幕，里纳尔多的华彩，即将在第四场上演。在第三场接近尾声的时候，右手冷不防被另一只手捉住，拉蒂兹这个混蛋！要抽出，却被那只手钳得死死的，该死！这个得寸进尺的家伙！  
间奏响起的片刻，黑暗里可以看到他发亮的双眼，我意识到在这个问题上已经无路可退。  
“真的那么讨厌我么？贝吉塔？既然这样，为什么又要来？难道说你不清楚，希望相对于绝望，只可能对我打击更大？”  
“放开！你这个……”一时语塞，我只能用力挣脱，别过头不去理他。希望……可笑，什么时候我和这个词扯上过关系？  
“事到如今，贝吉塔，还能回到以前吗？”狭长的脸上，渴求的目光期待一个肯定的答复，我被他盯得快要发烧了，本来冷峻的目光里大概也有几分热度，该死！在这个时候！  
“结束了再说。”哼，什么时候我也开始变得这样不果断？他“哦”了一声，失望地转身陷进自己的座位里。  
从这个暧昧的姿势抽身后，第四场——咏叹Lascia ch'io pianga，终于开始了，它有一个恰到好处的译名——任我流泪。我的耳朵永远无法拒绝Handel的这一神作。

Lascia ch'io pianga 任我流泪吧！  
mia cruda sorte, 残酷的命运，  
E che sospiri la libertà! 多么盼望  
E che sospiri, 自由的来临，  
e che sospiri la libertà! 多么盼望，  
Lascia ch'io pianga 任我流泪吧！  
mia cruda sorte, 残酷的命运，  
E che sospiri la libertà! 多么盼望！  
Il duolo infranga 人间的苦难，  
queste ritorte 无穷无尽，  
de miei martiri 对我这样的痛苦  
sol per pietà, 也无人怜悯，  
de miei martiri 对我这样的痛苦  
sol per pietà. 也无人怜悯。

妖女施展法术，把里纳尔多抓获。后者要求要么将自己的恋人还给他，要么将自己埋葬……一些听众已经睡死过去，完全漏掉最壮丽的一幕，另一些在台下惊叹、出汗、赞美……歌声起伏间，女高音脸上写满不可侵犯的神圣和庄严。她浓墨重彩地站在舞台上，穿着猩红洒金曳地大氅，横跨两个八度，一口气唱出250个音符，如交战，超越人类极限，像在炫耀不可一世的辉煌。然而这种令人窒息的美妙，内容却是哀叹人类的渺小，面对命运的无力。无论怎样激越，终究不拯救灵魂。人为满足私欲纷争打斗、纠缠不清，各种尖锐和痛楚、跌跌撞撞，唯有自己清楚。  
在戏剧女高音被角色完全吞没，陷入无尽的失魂落魄中后，各种奇怪的想法也把我包围，瞬间涌起一阵翻江倒海，我赶紧侧身用手支起前额，企图掩饰自己滑稽的表情，拉蒂兹看在眼里，什么也没说。我憎恨，失去理性的自己，在谈判桌上，在搏斗场上，在一年前这个时候……这个混蛋让我乱了手脚，一想到去世的布尔玛我简直没法原谅自己，在我好不容易从对自己变态的谩骂中解脱出来后，这个家伙又扔下个荒唐的借口不辞而别，一脚把我的自尊踩在脚下，相安无事地回去安慰他的女人了！  
我一度拒绝他的关心，上班、吃饭、睡觉、上FGT，这些曾是我的全部，如何让V更加强大、如何让自己更加坚不可摧是我唯一关心的事，他对此表示无法理解，有那么一次他试图把我从一尘不变的生活里解脱出来。  
“贝吉塔，这太无趣了，你可以不必活在压抑里……”  
“不用你管！”我吼道，“什么叫压抑？我来告诉你——V在我手里利润翻番，那些外国佬完全拿我们没办法！这叫压抑？我儿子可以不用和其他小崽子一起凑热闹去那些只想着升学率的学校念书！这叫压抑？而且我不用装出你这副假笑！很压抑，哼，是吧？！”  
“我没有假笑，我是认真的。”  
面对这种不惨杂质的坦诚，我总是没有招架力。  
“那就不管什么压抑不压抑的，你不快乐，这倒是真的，我都看在眼里。”  
没错，我认输，让他说对了，真该死。我不快乐，坏脾气已经让所有人躲得远远的，包括特兰克斯，找不到原因也就找不到答案，我只能放任自己变得更加极端，用一些可以量化的东西去填补另一些空洞，比如财富、实力、地位……但我依然不快乐。

雷鸣的掌声让我如梦初醒，咏叹的余音依旧在头脑里回旋，苦涩的叹息，命运之于我也许是不可解脱，但我不需要怜悯，也绝不容许自己低头。  
灯光亮起，到处是掌声口哨，舞台被花束填满，演员谢了四次幕，仍然不能满足狂热的观众。  
“拉蒂兹……”我刚一开口，声音立刻被淹没。  
他用口型告诉我，出去说。  
看规模，谢幕不持续半个钟头结束不了，算了，我打算不去理睬老规矩，无视周围一些怪异的眼神，理直气壮地晃出去，后面拉蒂兹不舒服地猫着腰紧跟。  
这个问题，也到了谢幕的时候。  
10点，越发浓厚的夜色包裹住空旷的Decca广场，阴冷的风穿行在两个对峙的男人之间。  
拉蒂兹显然很紧张，我从没看到他这样紧张，站得笔挺，僵直得像具死尸，表情在寒风中凝固成一块冰。  
“重要的留到最后说，你还是老样子啊~”  
我不说话，直到最后说出那几个字之前，主意还在摇摆不定。  
“拉蒂兹，回去，回你老婆那边去。”  
他怔了怔，面色苍白，表情比哭还难看。捋了捋被风吹乱的头发后，他稍微镇定了一点，用我熟悉的语调继续说：  
“贝吉塔，你可以选择另一种生活。”  
“不用你管！”下意识里话已出口。  
“还是那么不饶人啊……”他勉强挤出一个笑。  
“晚上的票不用你破费，明天查下你的银行账号。”我咬咬牙，发出最后通牒。“以后别再找我，照顾好自己老婆，还有，做你想做的事。”  
眼前身材高大的人晃了晃，就差没倒下去。拍了拍肩，顺带稳住他的重心，“保重了，拉蒂兹。”  
“保重，贝吉塔。”轻得几乎听不见。  
走出几步，我回头看他，夜色里看不清脸上的表情，路灯投下狭长的身影，落寞地立在空旷的广场。  
拉蒂兹，这种场合下，竟然没有合适我的台词。  
那句话回想在我脑子里——  
“贝吉塔，你可以选择另一种生活。”  
“那种生活，是你没法给我的，拉蒂兹。”没有说出口的下半句，被另一句冷冰冰替代。  
明明还结实的身躯，此刻使不出一点劲，弱，真T妈的弱，活像只蚂蚁可以被顷刻碾死。想要快点离开这个糟糕的地方，双腿却不听使唤的拖沓。剧院里，人群迟迟不散场，清冷的广场上，我的气力如同水花四溅，洒落一地。


	9. 父与子（Ⅰ）

4点 西都Capsule St.  
了结了拉蒂兹的事情后，我花了几天时间重新把心思摆正到VIGOR的前途上，股东会前的几天里我像一个等待死刑判决的囚犯，除了进食就是冥想，猜测当天各方可能有的反应，以及该采取哪些应对措施。  
我花了一整天和一份报告过不去，翻来覆去个没完，却什么也看不进，什么也不想看。等待，为什么要等？该做的都做了，等待只能让我更烦躁。和父亲打了通电话，告诉他塔布尔在V的资产上开了个大窟窿，我已经尽全力去堵这个窟窿，能用的对策都用上了。他最初听到很是震惊，塔布尔对他来说从来都是个本分的儿子，之后又说了些他的看法，认为问题可能出在我们两个人的沟通上，听了让我很不舒服，尽管他语气里丝毫没有怪我的意思。父亲认为该教给我的都教了，他相信我能应付过去，正像这五年我证明给他看的一样，实在有困难他还能给我拨些资金过来，不过我很清楚那最多是杯水车薪。如果这一次失败了，我还有什么脸面去见他？到那个时候他一定会说，“贝吉塔，看来是我看错你了”。如果我不过证明自己不是个合格的总裁，还有什么理由继续坐在头把交椅上？  
可恶！只能等待！一切的起因，不过因为塔布尔遮遮掩掩出手股份。填补债务亏空大可以和我商量，用不着和我玩捉迷藏这种愚蠢的游戏！躲躲藏藏、违背承诺，这还是贝吉塔家族的成员吗？ T妈的，我怎么这么大意？早冻结他的股本不就没事了！  
事后说什么都是多余，颠来倒去说这些废话，不过想要缓解内心的焦虑，局势不受我控制，运气究竟是不是站在我这边，心里一点也没有底，该死的！再这么等下去我非得神经衰弱不可！  
看了看表，4点半，我突然有一个想法：既然没其他事，那就破例一次提前下班。坐在沉闷的办公室里只能让我和自己过不去，到外面透透气，顺带转移注意力很有必要，而且……我应该很久没去接过特兰克斯了。  
很快收拾好所有文件，我给保姆打了个电话告诉她会亲自接儿子去，锁上抽屉，解下领带，松开领口，习惯性活动下紧绷的四肢，哼，差不多该去俱乐部玩玩了。批示那巴可以提早欢度他的周末后，我锁上门，逃也似地离开这栋让我头疼一整天的大楼。

特兰克斯的学校离家或者公司都不远，早上遇上时间不赶我会送他过去，晚上从来都没有保证，5点前下班无论对我或者特兰克斯都是件极其新鲜的事。学校是个令人陌生的地方，外边小型塑胶跑道旁铺着一层人造草坪，一直延伸到朝南向的三层楼建筑，低矮的楼房占着500多个平方米，俗气的暗红色墙砖上装饰了一些植物，正面一个大得有些过分的钟面显示现在时间：离放学还有几分钟。门口被各式各样的车塞满，堵得街道水泄不通，大人隔着黑色铁栅栏在外头东张西望，女人们嘴巴说个没完，不用猜也知道在说些什么，布尔玛过去也喜欢加入这类无聊的对话，谁的孩子更出挑永远是女人最关心的话题。我远远停下车，西装朝手上一挂，不紧不慢走到远离人群的一个角落，只等着开闸放人。

潮涌的人群三两散去后，教室里留下为数不多的孩子，其中一个托着腮帮问老师：  
“好奇怪呀~索菲阿姨怎么还不来？”  
“特兰克斯，为什么不是你爸爸来接你？”  
“爸爸他总是很忙啊~”  
紫发孩子的脸上写着小小的失望，不过很快，就被一阵惊喜替代，眸子亮闪闪地盯着门口立着的人。  
“看呀！老师，快看！我爸爸他来了！”特兰克斯很想和其他孩子一样，小鸟一般飞扑过去，但最终还是忍住站在原地，不过声音里多了几分夸张的兴奋。  
尽管不是第一次看到，当这个男人走过身边的时候，女教师还是发现自己有些笨口拙舌，这个小尺寸男人英气逼人，动作幅度不大，优雅而干脆，他不过唤了声“走了，特兰克斯”，这个调皮捣蛋了一整天的小家伙就乖乖背上书包，规规矩矩地和老师道了声明天见，小跟班似地尾随其后离开了教室。出于对特兰克斯家里情况的了解，他少言寡语的父亲还真的让女教师幻想了好一阵。

对于特兰克斯这般大的孩子来说，一个了不起的爸爸简直就是所有的精神支柱，孩子们常喜欢互相吹嘘，尽情发挥各自的想象力。  
一次三个孩子比较着谁的爸爸动作最快：  
“我爸爸车开得可快了，从来没被人超过！”  
“我爸爸才快呢~一次杯子掉下来，他在半空中就接住了！”  
“这些都比不上我爸爸，他一抬腿就能打倒十个坏人，快得看都看不见！”  
“哇~特兰克斯，你爸爸好神勇啊~”  
于是紫色的小脑袋也学着贝吉塔的样子扬得老高，心里别提多得意了，不过仍然有个孩子不服气：  
“那有什么用？我爸爸是公务员，每天别人5点下班，他4点半就到家了，还能陪我玩，这才算快呢！”  
本来涨得满满的信心一下子瘪了气，是啊，不能陪自己，再了不起的爸爸有什么用呢？  
能让爸爸每天来接自己就已经是奢望了，特兰克斯把脑袋埋在车子后座里，巴望着这个小小的幸福能延续到明天、后天、大后天……

兴奋过后，一切如故，到家后，饭桌上几乎只能听到特兰克斯一个人的声音，贝吉塔会简短询问学校的情况，听儿子做长篇大论的报告而不作任何评论，这着实会打击汇报者的积极性，不过在特兰克斯看来能引起父亲注意已经不错了，毕竟要让贝吉塔拉下面子去追问一些幼稚的事情的确会显得很滑稽。特兰克斯一边说一边偷偷打量自己的父亲，冷峻的脸除了咀嚼食物会运动几下，其他时候几乎连眉毛也不抬一下，爸爸究竟有没有在听呢？心里想着，小脸蛋上浮现出与年龄不相称的疑虑。  
特兰克斯的观察力不错，贝吉塔的确是没听进去，今天尤甚，比平时皱得更紧的眉头无疑暗示他在思考，为一些事烦心。吃晚饭之前他的心情还算不错，看到儿子精力旺盛，表达也还算有条理，有那么一小会儿他为有这么个儿子庆幸了下，不过很快就又被已经赶跑的灰暗情绪包围，未来的不确定性悬着一颗骄傲的心，他不得已必须搜肠刮肚寻找各种证据来说服自己不会输，或者，不能输。

晚饭过后，正准备把自己关进房间消磨时间，特兰克斯冷不丁发出了一个不大不小的请求：  
“爸爸，我知道你很忙，不过还是想问一下，我能跟你学……嗯……那个……打架吗？”说完，小脸已经憋得通红。  
“是搏击，不是打架。怎么，突然想到要学？”  
特兰克斯从父亲的话里听到希望在一点一点上升：“因为我也想变得和爸爸一样强！”  
看到一个满意的笑从贝吉塔脸上划过，小鬼头知道问题不大了，在心里欢呼了一声。  
“哼哼，口气倒不小。这样吧，特兰克斯，回答我一个问题，我就答应教你，怎么样？”  
“爸爸真坏啊——”  
“不回答就算了。”  
“啊~不要~恩！爸爸你说吧！”  
“听仔细了，特兰克斯。你和另一个孩子都在卖玩具，你卖10元一件，另一个孩子只卖8元一件，结果所有人都去买这个孩子的玩具。你该怎么做？”贝吉塔很清楚在自己的调教下特兰克斯对数字和基本商业操作不会没有概念。  
“嗯……那我也卖8元呢？”  
“那样那个孩子就卖6元，所有人还是只买他的玩具。”  
“啊~~他可真坏，为什么没人买我的呢？”  
“因为他总是卖得比你便宜。”  
“唔~这样啊~啊~爸爸，好难啊。”  
“再想想，放开胆子想。”  
紫色的眉毛几乎拧成一团，特兰克斯咬着大拇指，试图从脑子里精灵古怪的恶作剧当中找出一点答案的影子。  
“我在想，可不可以和那个孩子一起卖？”  
“不可以，不过接近了。”  
“哎呀~那我可想不出了，爸爸好坏呀~故意不教我~”咬着下唇，特兰克斯愤愤盯着自己的父亲。  
“我有那么说么？”露出一个坏坏的笑后，贝吉塔已经能看到儿子的双眼开始放光。  
“还是可以教我吗？真的吗？爸爸？”  
“我可不喜欢骗人，特兰克斯。”这句话当然针对喜欢恶作剧的儿子说的，不过贝吉塔心里清楚，自己说过的谎、使过的诈多得数也数不清。  
“哇——万岁！爸爸太好啦！”特兰克斯难得在学校以外的地方高兴成这样，毕竟才5岁的孩子，刚才一个劲说老爸的坏话，才一会儿已经什么都忘得精光。  
“喂，小鬼，还想不想知道答案？”  
“对哦~应该怎么办呢？那个孩子太坏了，总是比我快一步。”  
“如果是我，会先买下他手里所有的玩具，用现金或者借款，再以10元或者更高的价卖出。当然我本来以为你可能会有更好的答案。”  
“啊？这样他不就没生意做了嘛？”  
“我可没让你关心过他，特兰克斯。好了~虽然没答对，有思路还算不错。准备好魔鬼训练了？那就换身衣服去。”

贝吉塔感到很久没这么放松过了，这些天来关注于反收购已经让他精疲力竭，确实需要转移一下注意力。让弗利萨和他的公司统统见鬼去！心里吼了一句解解恨，随后换上那套黑色格斗服，第一次以“王子”的形象站在儿子面前，这个高傲迷人的身影就此印刻在特兰克斯童年的回忆里，那一刻在小家伙的心里，爸爸俨然就是天神下凡。  
从最基本的一套动作开始教起，出拳、压腿、转身、侧踢……贝吉塔难得发现自己可以这样耐心，并不厌烦于一遍遍重复示范入门级动作，就像他小时候第一次学习这些动作一样，一遍又一遍，跟着斯蒂文学，内心踏实而坚定，心无旁骛。特兰克斯还小，很难做到一次动作到位。小家伙一个劲地模仿父亲高傲的神韵，小拳头肆无忌惮地在空气里挥舞，攻击着假象的敌人，贝吉塔并不阻止儿子这么做，只在必要的时候给予纠正。  
小小的拳头被父亲强有力的手捏住，耳边是低沉而富有磁性的嗓音，今天听上去特别柔和，感受着来自父亲的强大力量，特兰克斯觉得很温暖、很安心，自从母亲去世后，这种温暖就像冬日的阳光一样稀有。一股久违了的暖流自上而下穿过紫发孩子的背脊，灌进原本空荡荡的心，满得快要溢出来，包裹在父亲气息传递的暖意中，他双脚坚定地踏在地上，一次次恣意地向空气挥拳，骄傲的神情写在脸上，神气得活像一位年幼的王子。  
经不住儿子的一番苦苦央求，贝吉塔答应示范一套高难度动作，定了定神，他一鼓作气腾起——空翻、回旋踢、扫腿……特兰克斯看得如痴如醉，父亲矫健的身影在眼前快得像道黑色闪电，自成一体的拳路锋利地划开周身的气流，天生的霸气和猛烈的进攻相得益彰，特兰克斯很难想象有人可以抵御住父亲的这股气势，光是在一边观摩就能感受到这种咄咄逼人。“爸爸太厉害了！”“哇~好棒！”溢美之词控制不住地从张得大大的小嘴里流出。  
演示完毕，卧室里的温度好像迅速上升，特兰克斯的小鼻子上覆盖了一层细密的汗珠。  
“爸爸最厉害啦——”  
“就到这里，特兰克斯，冲个澡，然后做正事去。”  
特兰克斯还没来得及感叹完就被父亲打断，小嘴不满地嘟噜一下。贝吉塔扔给儿子一根毛巾，自己转身去开热水洗澡。小家伙意犹未尽地温习刚学到的动作，自己嘀咕着总结各种小细节，幻想着有朝一日也能像父亲一样拥有矫健的身手。

特兰克斯的话刺到了贝吉塔，他不是最厉害的人，至少眼前有卡卡罗特这个家伙挡着。雾气氤氲的浴室里，小个子男人活动了几下手腕，脱下皮手套，一边回想着俱乐部里他无法超越的低级别对手，不觉无名之火又冉冉升起。可气！贝吉塔就是弄不明白，世界上又不是只有卡卡罗特一个人比自己强，为什么自己就不能放过他？这件事好像不单是自尊心能够解释的。卡卡罗特，卡卡罗特，这个名字的确曾经在他的记忆里停留过，很早以前，但就是想不起来在哪里。提到这个家伙，贝吉塔的拳头又开始发痒，明天也恰好是周末，很有干一架的冲动。可是离上次对决才过了不到2周，况且又是自己让他1个月里别来骚扰，真该死！怎么会纠结于这种鸡毛蒜皮的事？贝吉塔极力说服自己打消这个念头，算了，再过一阵吧，卡卡罗特，你给我等着。

浴室外，不知疲倦的特兰克斯企图学习贝吉塔的回旋踢，不小心失去平衡，一屁股摔到地上，疼得整张小脸都皱了起来。  
“唔……疼疼疼……明天去比谁的爸爸最强，肯定能赢！”


	10. 父与子（Ⅱ）

唐人街  
四月底，一轮又一轮的加班冲刺后，所有的工作文档总算在截止日前全部进入数据库，有待合伙人批准，在接下来的一个月内，以最终意见的形式，发布在报纸、投资报告和财经新闻里。最忙碌的季节告一段落，我是不是该计划今年该去哪里度假了？  
琪琪约了今天来看悟天，我提议可以去动物园玩一整天，正巧天气也不错。一路上好像没我什么事，今天本来就该让他们母子两个独处，我不过跟在后头凑热闹。琪琪一见到儿子就开始嘘寒问暖，脸上的表情跟着小家伙的回答一起变化，不时埋怨地朝我这边瞥了瞥，看得我很不好意思，只好别转头看周围的风景。在琪琪眼里我是个不合格的丈夫、不称职的父亲，如果不是因为经济上的原因，她不会答应把儿子留在我这边，作为对她牺牲抚养权的补偿，我答应过按照她的要求照顾悟天，也欢迎她随时来探望，这样对她和孩子都有好处。不过我很清楚自己几乎没做什么，悟天和我一起吃饭的时间一定比和我说话的时间都要长，小家伙因此喜欢做些引起我注意的事，而我注意到也就顺手解决掉，解决问题，而不是解释背后的原因，是我的一向所长。和琪琪的婚姻也是这样，我总是可以很快安抚她、帮助她，却永远没法让她更开心一些，如何能满足妻儿真实的意愿，不光在物质方面，这个问题似乎超出我的能力范畴。一直以来我都觉得那是欠他们的，欠得太多，多到不知道怎么样才能还清。

悟天是个心思敏感的孩子，在如何抓住别人注意力上很有天赋。车子里，我透过反光镜看到他在和琪琪撒娇。  
“唔~妈妈不在的时候，爸爸都不管我~”  
“爸爸哪里不管你了？说说看，天天。”  
“妈妈你看，我脚上这边。”小家伙灵活地卷起裤脚，露出膝盖上的一块创可贴。  
“哎呀~怎么搞的，天天！什么时候弄伤的？疼不疼？喂，我说你，怎么看孩子的！”琪琪对着反光镜怒目圆睁，我赶忙移开视线，紧张地大气不敢出。  
“上次和爸爸去郊游，爸爸走得太快，我跟在后面跑太快，摔了一跤，摔得好痛呀~可是爸爸都不肯背我，还笑我不像男孩子，爸爸好坏哦~”  
“天天，爸爸哪里不管你了？谁让你自己哭了呀~最后不是好好地走回来了嘛~”  
“反正爸爸就是不管我，在家里好无聊哦~爸爸都不陪我，唔~”  
“天天乖，有妈妈疼，来，妈妈给你揉揉。”琪琪一边心疼地小心检查儿子的伤口，一边责备前座已经和自己不存在夫妻关系的男人：“我说，孩子还是我来带算了，交给你我怎么放得下心！”  
“琪琪，天天每次看到你就装可怜，都是你以前太宠他啦，我来教才会长成男子汉嘛~”  
“你总是有道理。天天，让你选你会跟谁住啊？妈妈还是爸爸？”  
“唔~妈妈爸爸都好。已经不疼啦，爸爸，待会儿带我看海豚表演哦~”小家伙很懂得卖乖，两边都不得罪，一时琪琪也没得话说。  
没错，这就是曾经的家庭现状，即使在琪琪离开以后也没有发生变化，我想要让所有人满意，而他们也在努力维持亲密关系，谁也不得罪谁。我们可以不和气地说话，但无法不友好地相处，融洽的氛围让我很有安全感，能维持本来面貌就好，这样我还是可以按照熟悉的方式去和他们对话。

周末的动物园里到处是三口之家，各种有趣的场景吸引了我的注意：棉花糖机快乐地转动，魔术一样变出五颜六色的棉花团，我禁不住好奇，给悟天买了一支，顺带也咬了一大口；驯鸟师身上停着一只会说人话的美洲大鹦鹉，我刚凑近打量就自觉飞到我肩头，还一边“傻瓜傻瓜”喊个不停，直逗得琪琪和悟天哈哈大笑；碧绿色的孔雀打开鲜艳的羽毛，向眼前的小孩子炫耀英姿，悟天又故伎重演喊着家里也要养一只……在旁人眼里，我们俨然是和和气气的一家人，我说不清自己是不是喜欢这样。  
下午我让琪琪有更多时间和悟天独处，让他们刚好停留在我的视线范围内，自己则在一边四处张望，偶尔允许思想开个小差。琪琪很爱孩子，悟天出生的时候她几乎每天要和我描述未来的美好前景，她的想象力很丰富，这点悟天也得到了遗传。琪琪告诉我还是小女孩的时候她就对爱情抱有各种憧憬，所有的场景她老早就想好了，包括我应该做些什么说些什么话，我的形象刚好符合她对一个好丈夫的期待——长得帅气、有事业心、有爱心。她曾经对这个形象百分之百的满意，直到后来发现我们之间的问题随着儿子的出生一点点暴露出来，而且变得越发没法调停。不过即使是这样，她对我的评价还是很高，“你真的是个很好的人，但我好像消受不起。”按照琪琪的话说，人对爱的需要是自私的，对爱的付出也必须是自私的，这两点我都做不到，而她作为一个需要爱情滋润的女人，没法和所有人分享我的关爱。没错，关爱，我甚至分辨不出和她所谓的爱情应该有什么区别。  
看到琪琪和悟天开心的样子我觉得很过意不去，硬生生拆开他们真是件残忍的事，夕阳下孩子依偎在他的母亲身边，一脸的放心，母亲慈爱地抱起自己的小宝贝，脸贴脸给了几个大大的吻，我痴痴地看着他们两个，像在看一幅世界名画，不觉也油然升起一种有别于填饱肚子或者打完一架的满足。可是现在这个局面，又是最后我们妥协的结果，明明看上去很容易得到的快乐，最后却怎么也够不到。我就这样一边带着满足的傻笑看着他们母子两个，一边容忍心里有那么些遗憾在作祟。

快乐的时光总是过得很快，太阳落山，余晖把园里的灌木丛镀成金色，悟天拉着琪琪的手，一路回走一路回头张望，最后恋恋不舍地同门口那只美洲鹦鹉道了声拜拜。把悟天交回给我前，琪琪照例关照了一大堆，小家伙似懂非懂，只顾一个劲点头。她把孩子拥入怀中抱了会儿，最后又在两颊亲了亲，这才放心地离开。她不想和我多说话，可能那样会引起尴尬，也可能琪琪的新男朋友正在等她。悟天一直目送妈妈到街角拐弯，这才不情愿地转身跟我回家，小家伙一路上闷声不吭，为此我难受了好一会儿。

回家，吃饭。小家伙刚开始特别安静，只管自己吃，像有心事，我问了几句，得到些含糊不清的回答，看得出他在努力寻找正确的词，这对于一个4岁的孩子似乎超出了他的能力，于是最后又变成了名词和形容词的大杂烩，不过我总算是听明白了，悟天是寂寞了，我以为他已经习惯这样，晚上一个人看家，还有筋斗陪着，我想我太高估一个孩子对寂寞的忍受力了。做些什么吧？脑子里却空空如也，这种时候如果小林在就好了，他总能想出精怪的点子逗乐大家，哄小孩更有一手。  
晚饭进行到一半的时候，悟天总算主动开口了：  
“爸爸，我还是想收养一只小猫。”  
“小猫？什么小猫？”  
“啊~爸爸记性真差！”  
“不好意思，天天，我真的忘了。”  
“唔……算了。”  
……  
“哦，哦，我想起来了！啊~啊~小猫啊~它们还好吗？”  
“不知道！”  
说罢就做出一副生气的样子不理我了，不公平！那么多事情我怎么可能都记得呢，这小家伙，动不动就和我生闷气，还不告诉我原因！才多大的人，怎么什么事都藏心里呢？该大声说出来才对！不过，我清楚，现在最好的办法就是不去理他，小孩子毕竟是小孩子，一会儿就会恢复本性缠上来。看他不说话，我也不说，两个人滑稽地对看，悟天吃完自己的那份，撅着嘴看我狼吞虎咽，我故意别过头不理他，低头猛吃一顿，期望快点解决掉晚饭了事。食物半塞半吞地下肚，什么味道也没留下，我只顾着把胃填满，吃了些什么都没印象。

晚上的工作不多，分分秒秒就搞定，我伸着懒腰走出房间活动筋骨，看见悟天坐在沙发上一个接一个频道换台，于是坐到旁边看他会停在哪里，顺带看看小家伙脾气好点没。  
“……西都今晨车流拥堵……”  
“……市场流动性复苏尚需时日……”  
“……今晚猎户座流星雨……”  
流星雨！这个词烟花一样绽放，顿时让我兴致盎然。  
“天天，往前！”  
小家伙一脸迷茫，机械按着指示调台。嗯……看样子气消了，没事了。  
“23点以后，位于猎户座的流星雨辐射点会越升越高，观测条件会越来越好，后半夜是观测最佳时段……”  
多久没上天台了？记得上一次看土星环是在半年前，过了这么久，上头的望远镜都积灰了吧。猎户座流星雨……晚上运气好的话，说不定能看到，即使看不到，我也很怀念昴星团七姐妹和木星这个绕着太阳打转的大家伙，这么一想，整个人完全兴奋了起来。  
“诶，天天，想不想看星星？”  
听到这话，小家伙有些没精打采的脑袋“刷”地抬起来，眨巴了两下眼睛，有些不相信听到的话，嘴巴张得大大的，大概还有点记仇饭桌上的事，半天才憋出个字：  
“想——”  
“走，跟爸爸上天台，运气好的话，可以看到流星雨哦~”  
“和电视里说的一样吗？”  
“我也没看到过呵，不过一定很漂亮。”  
“爸爸好久没带我上去了~我们快点吧，晚了就看不到了。”  
“流星出来还早着哦，到时候别又睡着了……”  
还没等我说完，悟天已经一溜烟跑到门口穿鞋去了，嘴里还念念有词，小孩子就是小孩子，一时半会儿就把不高兴的事抛到九霄云外去了，我心里偷着乐，吐了吐舌头。悟天很喜欢动物，还有一切和大自然相关的东西，可能是受我影响，天上的星星让他很是着迷。嗯……看星星，这招不错，用来哄悟天百试不爽。

过了晚上8点整条唐人街都突然安静下来，只有一些小商铺里还悉悉索索有些人声。市区的光污染很严重，好在晚上天气很好，万里无云，一定程度上抵消了光污染对观测的影响。楼顶作为我的私人观测台，所有摆设都和我的胃口，这里我养了些植物，平时懒得管，任它们自生自灭，倒也长得不错，绿色的一大片装饰了本来空荡荡的天台。方形平台视野开阔，中间架着一台双筒望远镜，那是我和宇宙打招呼的一部长途电话。  
揭开罩着的塑料套，厚厚一层积灰扬起，害我打了好几个喷嚏。设备调试好后，悟天已经迫不及待想看个究竟了，我让他自己随便摆弄，时间还早，我深吸一口气，在天台四下走动，夜晚的空气清透怡人，天空望过去是看不见尽头的漆黑，在这种静谧下身心几乎得到全方位的过滤。  
一会儿功夫，我的眼睛对黑暗已经完全适应，抬头可以看到几颗四等亮度的星星。我看了看表，20:00，流星雨来之前我该先会会老朋友去。打开红光手电，铺开星图和笔记本，一旁的指南针告诉我自己的朝向，星图上，每个红点标示出那些我熟悉的星星，现在我要沿着一条看不见的宇宙通道依次登门拜访。

M31（仙女座大星云）  
M42（猎户座大星云）  
h.x二重星团（英仙座）  
双子座β双星（北河三）  
大熊座ζ双星（开阳）  
……

正比划着观测方向，一旁悟天间歇性发出一阵阵“咯咯”的笑声，因为自己无意间摆弄看到的星星欢呼雀跃，跟发现新大陆一样。自己看了不算，还一个劲喊我帮忙看，缠着我要讲关于星星的故事，问题接二连三地跳出来：  
“爸爸，快来看啊，这个红色的星球叫什么，上面有漂亮的花纹耶~”  
“爸爸，为什么这边有两个挨得好近，像双胞胎一样？”  
……

说实话，对有些问题我也答不出来，从兴奋的小家伙手里接过望远镜筒，我开始按着编号依次巡逻整个天际，有时候这些编号就像门牌号码，只要找到号码，敲开门就能看到一张张熟悉的面孔，有些不同的是，因为天体自身的周转，这些号码牌时时刻刻都在变动，这让捕捉他们成了一件极富挑战性的工作。  
我首先找到M31，大约在东南85度处。这个角度可以看到贯穿整个天空的银河，星星点点串成几条项链，蜿蜒着铺开，天气很好，成像非常清晰。此时，南方偏西大约15度的地方出现一颗星，在光污染较严重的地方仍能清晰分辨出。我接着换用50双筒，可以看到眼前出现一团扁平云雾，中间突出，即使用肉眼也可以见到模糊的光斑，镜头里，云雾连成一片，四周嵌着几颗暗淡的星星，那就是仙女座大星云。我把镜头交给悟天，他踮起脚，看着视野里的画面，用小孩特有的方式讲给我听：就跟红墨水滴进水里化开一样、一团一团像棉花糖、看上去很好吃、比上次看到的更好吃。  
接下来是猎户，一个形象的比喻是腰带匕首上的三颗宝石，而猎户座大星云就是中间的那颗，橙红蓝紫，在大气折射下，一闪一闪的变幻。如果有可能，我希望能躺在无人的郊外，一睁眼便是天空里粘得稳稳妥妥的小亮点，绕着永恒的北极星，一点一点，悄悄地挪动。巨大的发光天体在我眼前绽放出瑰丽的色彩，那些光早在几十亿光年前就出发，经历漫长的旅行到达地球，进入我的视线。那么长的旅行，长得就像永远没有尽头，时间在宇宙里就好像静止不动，一切从哪里开始，也会在哪里结束，大家都会提到“永远”，“永远”放在天体面前，大概也就像土星姑娘的呼啦圈转了一周那么长。看星星的时候很容产生一种错觉，好像星星会一直都是那个样子，永远都不会消失，因为每一次看过去他们都在那里，不过换了个门牌号，我还是能找到他们，我知道那不过是我的胡思乱想，实际上，一秒钟里，无数个小行星诞生、毁灭，我眼前的壮丽景象，早就灰飞烟灭也说不定。  
和五彩斑斓的猎户座大星云相比，黑眼星系才是我的最爱，它又叫睡美人星系，编号Messier64。它有一条黑色尘带，横在明亮的星系核心前，这也是为什么被称为“黑眼星系”的缘由。在条件不尽人意的夜晚一般很难看到，今天也只能看到模糊的一团，我只好动用所有想象力，力图拼凑出想象里最完美的黑眼星系，它和其他天文爱好者追逐的星云最大的不同就是只有黑白两种颜色，非常的纯粹，当然在黑色尘带的内侧有时候会折返出几抹猩红，这让它更显妖艳，看得让人发晕。  
纯黑的背景上，星云中心放出夺目的光芒，穿破层层黑暗，把周围的小行星照得通体透亮，有时候它深邃得像个漩涡，贪婪地吸收着路过的所有光线，连我也觉得自己快要掉进去。就是这样一个远方的星系，像是宇宙的眼睛，一直都在那里看发生的一切，眼睛里放出的光芒，倔强地拨开周围的尘埃，一路穿过宇宙亘古的黑暗……就和贝吉塔一样，纯粹的黑瞳里只要有一点光亮，必然能无所顾忌刺穿所有挡在眼前的障碍，直射到人心里，坚定得不容置疑。我看着眼前的星系，好像看到另一双眼睛和眼睛的主人，夜空里，一道发亮的弯弧给这张脸添上一个完美的坏笑。  
等等，那是一道弯弧！天啊~我错过了什么！  
就在我懊恼不已的时候，奇迹出现了！更多的弯弧，拖着短短的尾巴扫过夜空，见状我赶紧喊醒已经在瞌睡的悟天，小家伙一个激灵从毯子里爬起来，还有点半梦半醒，盯着镜头看了半天，嘴里不知道嘀咕些什么。我催促悟天动作快点，他看得正带劲，当没听见，依然霸道地占着镜头，我只好用蛮力挤开他的小脸，一人一半视野。那些美丽的弧线会在眼角不经意的地方划过，还来不及逮住，就已经消失得无影无踪，我想象着它们穿过大气层时擦出的漂亮火花，或者极少数能够到达地面的，还带着火星的残骸。哈雷彗星每隔76年回到太阳系的核心，散布在彗星轨道上的碎片，这就成了我现在看到的猎户座流星雨。

悟天兴奋过后就开始揉眼睛打哈欠，等我回头看的时候已经睡熟了，我把小家伙抱回房间，开始自己一个人独享满天星空。后半夜有点冷，我拿来毯子，躺下来，手枕着头，镜头在旁边，高兴就看一下，累了就看天空，不知不觉眼皮开始发粘，一片混沌中，很多个画面杂乱无章地从头脑里掠过。  
不知道过了多久，微弱的光线把我从一个甜美的梦里唤醒，擦了擦嘴角的口水，看了看表：5:00，如果不是在外头我可以一直睡到第二天中午，待在野外，天性里的警觉也跟着苏醒了。整个城市还静悄悄的，远处树上的布谷鸟开始打鸣，声音在空旷的街道里回荡。我就这样一个人躺着，看着慢慢亮起的天空，再一次合上眼皮。  
我一度认为这种感觉很棒：自己独享一个小癖好，和天空做伴，和星星为友，无欲无求，无拘无束，我几乎可以找到所谓“悟空”的状态，所有世俗的痕迹经过自然界的过滤，回到最初最纯粹的样子，还以本来面貌，我很好奇如果自己“悟空”了，会怎么应对周围的烦心事。出于这个原因，再加上喜欢看天空，才给儿子起了“悟天”这个名字，小家伙倒也像名字希望的那样，很喜欢和我抢着望远镜看天空。

本来以为就要这样再一次地、毫无保留地把自己交给造物主，享受和天地融为一体的快感，却难得一次发现，我还真是在自欺欺人。在东方呈现出鱼肚白的时候，我突然感到这很荒唐，一个人自娱自乐一整晚，就为了和那些摸不着的岩石沙砾打声招呼？就为了看看它们穿过宇宙空间发出的颜色？听上去有点荒唐，怎么以前从没觉得？  
缺了些什么吧，到今天才隐约感到，仍然摸不着头脑。想要摆脱这个困惑，反而陷进越来越大的失落当中，我从来没这么觉得过，观测星空一直都能让我很满足，现在却变了，本来撑得满满的心像是缺了一块，很重要的一块，让美妙的天空都黯淡下来。这么想着，我再也没有继续躺下去的心情，裹着毯子悻悻下楼，把司空见惯的晨暮丢在脑后：天空没有一抹云彩，太阳的红脑袋还没探出来，星辰渐渐黯去——就这样，哪里结束就在哪里开始，新的一天又拉开序幕，所有天体依然按照各自的周期，在地平线上升起、落下，悄悄地消失在清晨的阳光下。

又一次醒过来已经快到中午，我还是有些没睡醒，拖着鞋漫无目的地在房间里兜圈，好让自己清醒一点。绕过日历的时候，看到今天被我用红笔画了个大大的圈。一个月到啦，是时候找贝吉塔练练身手了吧，我期待已久，几乎天天都在倒计时。电话过去，他的语气有些奇怪，不太像平时的他，嗯……怎么说呢，像是用足力气才能维持本来的那种腔调，我不知道怎么会这样。不管他，约定晚上老时间老地方，我哼着口哨，在红圈那边打了个大钩，接着翻出一张老爸留的便条，拨通上边的一个电话，清了清嗓子，努力做出一本正经的样子，试图给电话另一头的小姐留下一个好“音”象。


	11. 亮牌

9点 V公司30楼  
这依旧是很普通的一天，天气一般，V公司的员工还是照例在9点前后步入办公大楼，不紧不慢地开始一天的事务，全然不知道30楼股东会现场讨论的事情关系到公司未来的命运。  
[8: 30] 穿戴整齐的人们陆续汇集到V大楼30层，各地的股东抵达西都的中心地带参加此次股东会议。  
董事长、监事等公司高管将会出席，会议由董秘那巴主持，总裁兼董事长贝吉塔代表公司发言，议题为第一季度董事会工作报告，按照章程先是董秘做工作报告，之后依次为董事长发言、监事会工作报告，股东自由提案时间，最后是自由提问。除了股东，到场的还有见证律师、两名记者和基金公司的人。

贝吉塔到得很早，显然心情很糟糕，外衣敞开，领带松松垮垮挂在领口，一头怒发略显凌乱。一周以来几乎没有一件顺心事：新离职的员工因为福利费纠缠不清、一桩诉讼案因为被告方不接受判决导致获赔金额无法确定、Dow在是否续签长期订单的问题上答复不明……这些本来不算什么的问题在关键时候一股脑儿全挤作一堆，贝吉塔感觉脑袋都快爆炸了。已经卸甲归田的斯蒂文已经对情况有所了解，这几天隔三差五地来电，显得格外关心。  
斯蒂文一向器重长子，在贝吉塔刚刚显露出少年老成的时候就认定为自己的接班人，而这些年的结果也证实了他的眼光没错，贝吉塔从没有辜负自己的期望，斯蒂文也就心安理得地全权交给儿子管理公司，自己很少过问。贝吉塔是家族里不可多得的栋梁，为此他在人前没少得意过。而作为长子，往往骨子里的责任感和自尊心萌发得早，也成长得快，更何况有父亲的热切期盼浇灌，将来成就一番事业的想法早早就被灌输进贝吉塔的脑袋，他那种与生俱来的自命不凡，可以说有斯蒂文一半的功劳。即使是这一次到了贝吉塔自己也喊悬的境地，这位前总裁对儿子的信心仍然没有受到丝毫动摇，除去必要的关心，电话里那一头的声音再次传递了斯蒂文的期待：“注意作息，记得精神饱满永远要放在首位。”“儿子，你从没让我失望过，我相信这一次也一样。”“早点睡，我听得出来你很累。”  
这些曾经是贝吉塔骄傲的资本，父亲看好他、相信他，对于很多家族企业来说，这就是长子能得到的最好礼物。可是这一次他不想听，只想自己一个人默默迎接即将到来的暴风雨，那些他一度信奉为准则的话都在鞭笞着自己日渐被侵蚀的自信，每一句都可以让他想到电话另一头父亲眼里跳动的期盼，每一句关照非但不能减轻任何压力，反而让肩头的责任更加沉重。贝吉塔开始意识到责任有它的两面性，正如权力有它的两面性一样，他习惯于享受这两者带来的成就感，以王者的姿态渺视自己的手下败将，而当这两者显示出阴暗的另一面，就成了扼住喉咙的枷锁，把他推到风口浪尖，迫使他为所有错误负责。他发觉这枷锁牢不可破，既可以轻如鸿毛，飘忽得感觉不到，也可以像现在这样重若泰山，惟有意志力可以与之抗衡。

就在贝吉塔已经为此心烦意乱的时候，股东会召开前一周董事会办公室送来的股东权益表格让他彻底发了一通脾气，对着那个倒霉蛋劈头盖脸地、穷尽所有恶劣修辞地痛骂一顿，就差没当场把表格摔在对方脸上了。那张表格上白纸黑字地印着：

VIGOR集团： 30%  
Seib新能源： 18%  
Freeza化工： 15%  
Exx有限公司：10%  
VIGOR化工： 10%  
……

贝吉塔在心里早已把这张表来来回回撕碎了好几遍：  
我失掉了控制权！（超过50%才认为有控制权）  
塔布尔在骗我！他胆敢骗我！

老天和我开了个残酷的玩笑，不过没选择4月1日这一天罢了。塔布尔在玩金蝉脱壳的游戏，这小子根本就没打算帮V度过难关！他不仅破坏了诺言，还欺骗了我！不出所料，这小子已经人间蒸发了一星期，家里也没人接电话，更别提来参加什么股东会了！回想起那天和他两个人的对话，每句话、每个字都能让胸中被强行压下的怒火气再次熊熊燃起。

“……他来问过我是否有意合作，……当然啦，我没有理由答应。”  
卑鄙、无耻的撒谎者！老蜥蜴提出高价收购，你不单毫无廉耻地全盘接受，还变本加厉地给我大把抛售，几亿资金经手竟然没找我商量就擅作主张，没用的懦夫！VIGOR就这样随便给卖了！简直和菜市里吆喝没什么两样！

“我这么做，也是出于VIGOR的利益。”  
还出于集团的利益！讽刺，实在是讽刺，把出卖伪装成讨好，有你的，塔布尔，T妈的我真该送你两巴掌！哼哼，我贝吉塔一生英明，什么风雨没经历过？什么场面没见识过？都让我熬过来了，最后竟然栽在这臭小子手里！没一个好东西！废物，都是废物！统统给我见鬼去！VIGOR现在是我的，我一个人的！即使孤立无援也不能阻止我反抗到最后一秒，至少，我要看到打出手里最后一张王牌，老蜥蜴还能有多大能耐！事到如今，只能硬着头皮上阵，手里的筹码所剩不多，但我依然有胜算，弗利萨不会想到我早做准备，要让他尝尝看轻我贝吉塔的滋味！VIGOR已经存在了半个多世纪，还将继续骄傲地存在下去！回忆起五年间多次绝处逢生，我期待能够再一次力挽狂澜。

[08: 45] 对与会人员进行核对，检查资格。

弗利萨很是得意，刚到现场就和萨博两人谈笑风生，面对基金经理提问也毫不避讳，一副成竹在胸的样子。Seib董事长短笛携秘书避开烦人的媒体坐在会场一角，对记者的提问一言不发。证券公司的人穿梭在席间，不时彼此交换意见。

[09: 00] 股东会正式开始，会场内座无虚席。

那巴宣读会议章程，紧接着直接做董事会工作报告——  
各位股东，各位同仁：  
上午好！  
我代表VIGOR公司董事会向股东大会做×9年一季度董事会工作报告，敬请各位股东审议。  
……  
截止×9年3月底，公司完成营业收入2000万元，营业亏损3000万元，净亏损2500万元，未能完成年初预定的各项指标……  
台下响起一两声嘘声，贝吉塔皱了皱眉，示意那巴继续。  
一季度，我们主要做了以下几项工作：  
1、努力开拓市场，加紧推广基础化工类产品。  
……  
2、继续保持和大客户的长期合作，为推广新型环保类产品打基础。  
……  
3、加紧对WestShelf大陆油井勘探，保持公司基本油品储备量不受影响。  
……  
4、积极应对市场环境变化，从各渠道融资加强抗风险能力。  
……  
尽管在过去的一季度VIGOR收入下滑，未能在×8年末基础上实现扭亏为盈，但考虑到在环境不利的当下各方股东仍然愿意和公司同甘共苦、共度难关，为了加强凝聚力，公司决定仍然按照去年的分配方案分发红利，也希望VIGOR公司的各位股东能够继续协同并进，克服重重困难，力争在走出市场这一轮波动后，和VIGOR一起成长壮大。  
……  
各位股东：思路决定出路，希望与压力同在，前进的道路虽然不会一帆风顺，但我们充满必胜的信心和决心。公司董事会及全体员工将扎扎实实地做好份内工作，争取早日回到行业领跑者的位置！  
二O×九年三月三十日  
******************************************

虽然是走形式，不过那巴写的那些套话还不赖，看来这些年也没白跟着跑，贝吉塔这么想，露出半个笑，起身，以董事长的身份走上演讲台。

[09: 29] 董事长发言

“当你站在演讲台上，记住要掌握主动权”，想起父亲斯蒂文说过的话，贝吉塔清了清嗓子，开始个人演说——

“感谢各位到会。正如你们听到的，VIGOR正在努力逆流而上，在座持有VIGOR股票的，无论是投资者还是参与经营，你们都作出了正确的选择，这是对本公司、对管理团队的信任。我代表董事会和管理团队对你们的信任表示感谢。  
“西都正逐步成为一个巨大的市场，没有人可以忽略这一点，我看好这个市场，并且不计较短期的市场变化。今天，Freeza集团的代表，董事长弗利萨先生也出席了我们的会议，各位想必都获悉了弗利萨先生对本公司股份的增持，数额巨大让我本人也感到吃惊，我欣赏弗利萨先生在投资方面的独具慧眼，对于Freeza集团愿意更多参与公司的日常经营，我以第一大股东的身份表示认可。在座的各位选择我带领的团队，也就是选择了贝吉塔家族对VIGOR的控制权，我希望你们坚持这个正确的选择。外来资本对VIGOR已经有半个世纪的家族资产表现出青睐，我欢迎加盟，但是不欢迎入主，这是我的原则，如果各位股东能拥护这项原则，那么在蠢蠢欲动的恶意收购者面前我们将无所畏惧。  
“我之所以这样说绝非空穴来风，我对VIGOR的信心来自于历史，也来自于未来：在我上任的5年间，公司盈利从最初的800万达到去年的4000万，平均回报率高达40%。就在去年这个时候，VIGOR的电镀业务一度占据业内榜首。这些都值得所有人骄傲！  
“你们中的一些面孔在我父亲斯蒂文执掌的时候就出现在这里，他曾经说过：VIGOR是一匹有潜力的黑马，如果还有人还记得的话。今天我站在这里，把这句话补充完整：我已经把潜力变成事实，你们中的许多人很幸运，能够见证这个过程。  
“我已经证明有能力实现这个事实，并且将一如既往坚持对公司的经营实施控制，这一点毫无疑问，不能旁落他手。和VIGOR共同成长的股东们，我希望你们不要盲目于一时的高价收购带来的诱惑，而是更多地注意到公司在各地的大型油气新项目正在兴起，今后公司规模会更大、业务更多元化，从而能抵御类似此次恶劣环境的影响，当然，前提是经营决策权不受左右。  
“对于向VIGOR控制权发出挑战的相关方，我已经提出警告，但是有一些人仍然对此无视，经过公司层面决策，我认为有必要保障控制权不受影响，因此，在座的各位，你们不仅将收到公司的分红，还将按照你们的持股比例收到相应的购股权，作为抵制恶意收购强有力的武器，资料已经发到各位手里，我希望你们能利用好这份权利，它将会给你们带来可观的回报。  
“如果能顺利度过这个经济寒冬，公司将在我的带领下，为所有股东创造更优异的财务数字，届时我将邀请你们，共同目睹VIGOR的新生！”

说完，贝吉塔扫视了一眼台下，目光落到弗利萨的脸上，除了短小的塌鼻子皱了皱，那张苍白的脸依旧面无表情，“真是嚣张！”，自言自语说了一句，红眼珠漠然直视着贝吉塔，一旁萨博掩着嘴嘀咕：“也嚣张不了多久了。”弗利萨白了他一眼：“贝吉塔这个人我一向不喜欢。都死到临头了还嘴硬。”

全场先是鸦雀无声，听众的大脑显然需要绕几个弯来吸收贝吉塔的话，停顿几秒后有人开始鼓掌，随后全场也跟着被带动起来。

[09: 40] 监事会工作报告  
  
那巴悄悄瞥了贝吉塔一眼，走下台后他就一直在留心弗利萨的一举一动，而后者显得很放松，漫不经心地折叠着手里的材料，二郎腿翘得老高。监事会作报告的时候，这个集团大老板打了好几个哈欠，一边暗自打量着贝吉塔，不时露出一个诡异的笑。  
  
[10: 00] 股东自由提案时间  
  
贝吉塔再次站在主持台前，做好准备接住台下抛出的任何提议，或者质疑。  
不出所料，弗利萨第一个发言了。  
“我感到很困惑，从VIGOR目前的股东结构看来，不至于到了启动股权反摊薄计划吧？董事长先生，我们能从这项计划中获利多少呢？据我所知，计划里最大利益受损者，应该是在座各位大股东吧，宁可让那些在这里没有一席之地的小股民收获经营成果，而不是鼓励我们这些大股东积极参与，是否纯属多此一举？”老蜥蜴的油腔滑调让台上的辩护者不觉起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这话就说错了，弗利萨先生，目前VIGOR的股权结构极不稳定，没有任何持股方拥有控制权，面临这种情况VIGOR曾启用过反收购计划，经验告诉我们这么做没错，如果对此弗利萨先生有异议，那么我也想听听其他持股方的意见。”  
  
片刻的鸦雀无声后，一个声音响起：  
“贝吉塔先生，我相信弗利萨先生的担忧并非多余，如果你认为有必要加强对VIGOR的控制并且已经这么做了，那么现在讨论这项反收购计划是否合理也没有什么意义。不过我不希望这项计划会损害Seib作为交叉持股方的利益，作为友好往来伙伴我们的初衷是共担风险、共享利润，如果届时新股充斥市场导致我们利益受损，那么很遗憾，贝吉塔先生，我们没有理由不减持VIGOR的份额，以便能够最大程度避免损失。”  
Seib董事长短笛从沉默状态苏醒，突然发话，富有磁性的声音从会场右后方横穿整个房间，直达左前方的主讲台，贝吉塔只觉得心里一沉。  
  
“短笛先生，我想你应该明白这项计划在绝大多数情况下仅作为预防措施，我们很清楚它对原股东利益的侵蚀作用，因而更多时候是对不受欢迎收购者起到威慑作用，Seib没有必要担心份额被稀释的问题，而且，作为交叉持股方，原本就享有一些保护性条约，这方面你比我更清楚。”  
Seib在试探自己是否会为了拉拢关系给予额外资助，虽然所谓的减持听上去有几分恐吓的意味，但贝吉塔告诉自己，没门！谁都休想趁火打劫，他很清楚反收购计划对交叉持股方的影响远不及对收购方，而自己不能为了摆平盟友再做出让步，只要不影响Seib的利益，短笛的态度基本会保持中立。  
“能确保仍然由你领导VIGOR当然再好不过，不过我仍然要提醒你，贝吉塔先生，控制权一旦有旁落的危险，我会毫不犹豫地减持手里的股份。”  
  
贝吉塔是个立场强硬的人，短笛很清楚这点，虽然Seib这些年几乎没怎么和VIGOR来往，但他们总裁的行事风格早在业内广为流传。Seib作为相对保守的一家公司，长期采取“市场跟进者”的策略，只有当博弈各方孰优孰劣开始显山露水的时候，Seib才会做出明确表态，继而和市场领跑者采用相似的战略。规避风险、稳固生存空间是短笛首要考虑的问题，毕竟Seib和西都其他公司不同，员工都来自本国，而不在西都招募，这项奇特的用人原则成为业内一怪，而Seib从董事到底层员工都因为和西都本国人的肤色不同而被视作一个独立的群体。也正因为这种特殊性，Seib的内聚力和排外性一样强大，除了商业文件，员工私下喜欢用本国语言交谈，在市场整体疲软的当下，以董事长为首的管理团队自觉停止加薪，立刻得到底下员工的一致拥护，对福利削减更是一声没吭，因而Seib得以快速收紧开销，可以称得上业内成本控制的楷模。除了员工被业内人士扣上“怪人”的帽子，Seib在业内更像是一个中立国：短笛行事低调，几乎不出现在其他公司的宴会场所，也很少参与拉帮结派，商场上，总是合久必分分久必合，他厌恶这种恶性循环，转而把大部分心思花在产品研发上面；在对外关系上，除了保持和VIGOR必要的往来，就没有其他更多的手笔。而短笛本人也是个独来独往的人，他话虽少，一旦出口却一定是经过了深思熟虑，就像现在，当他说“我会毫不犹豫地减持手中的股份”的时候，那绝对不是一句玩笑。  
  
贝吉塔嗅到了一丝火药味，作为全场的回答人，他认为自己有义务保持场面不失控：“从上任到现在我一直致力于消除这种隐患，反收购计划的目的就是杜绝这项危险，过去20年里曾经有多家公司垂涎过VIGOR，其中也包括最近被弗利萨先生收购的RomHass，我倒是很佩服他们屡败屡战的精神，过去的种种结果表明，股权摊薄计划是打击这类恶意收购者的最好利器，这一点恐怕弗利萨先生也不能否认吧，我没记错的话，Freeza化工是业内最早实践这项计划的公司。”  
“哼哼，是时候让贝吉塔这小子清醒点了，你说是不是萨博？”弗利萨并不急于接过贝吉塔的话茬，半商量半嘲弄地对萨博说了句话，才慢悠悠地开始回应贝吉塔快要喷火的目光：“呵呵，你说得不错，贝吉塔先生，不过我想你忽略了一点，很重要的一点。过去试图收购VIGOR的公司在规模和实力上都和你们非常相近，依我看，凭RomHass的水平，就算是如愿以偿实现并购，恐怕也会得消化不良~至于其他收购方呢，与其称作恶意收购方，我看还不如叫冲动收购方来得更贴切，不过因为一时风光，就狮子大开口，还真是不自量力。”弗利萨故作不平状，好像当时要收购的不是VIGOR而是自己的公司似地。  
“你想要说什么？”贝吉塔隐约感到不安，不过语气上仍然毫不退让。  
“我想说呢，当时实行这项计划，对这些实力确实不怎么样的公司来说的确很能杀杀他们的威风。不过呢，如果对方是实力雄厚的集团，是不是该另当别论了呢，贝吉塔先生？我想你一定也估算过吧，反收购计划给收购方带来的损失不会超过收购价的一半，这个数字对于类似RomHass这样规模的公司而言的确超出负担能力，但是对于稍大些的财团呢，不过也就一年的利润，和VIGOR这样的优质资产未来产生的收益相比，这点损失又算得了什么呢？呵呵，干我们这行不都说，先有实力，再谈远见么？”  
  
贝吉塔有些懵了，反复咀嚼这番话，惶恐越发扩散开，他希望自己不要把弗利萨口中的“稍大些的财团”代号入座，却只是自欺欺人，所有明示暗示都指向同一个名称——Freeza集团。咬咬牙，继续保持正常的眼神交流，贝吉塔不死心地等待一个最终答复。弗利萨说话的时候还是一副懒洋洋的语气，两只手却没有乖乖放在扶手上，贝吉塔知道这是故意装作漫不经心，甚至那张苍白的脸也因为情绪激动多了几分血色，但现在这些行为学都不管用，现在不是在协商，而是在摊牌，他在等待弗利萨最后的出牌，对方显然已经对之前的遮遮掩掩感到厌倦了，这桩收购何去何从，现在就看大庄家怎么下注。  
“那么，我就直说吧。按照VIGOR目前的市价计算，收购方的出价应该在20-25个亿这个范围，如果认为这个数字低了，那么适当地提高溢价率也不是不可能。要我说呢，这就取决于收购方的实力了，对RomHass这样的公司啊，最多不超过这个数——”  
弗利萨对着台上的人竖起三个手指。  
30%的溢价率。  
“当然RomHass都是历史了，我们内部叫他们FreeHass，这笔买卖做得很划算，我想斯宾塞先生也和你说起过吧，贝吉塔先生，呵呵呵。”  
台上快要失去耐心的人并没有因此让眼神离开弗利萨那还没放下的三根指头。  
“而对于Exx这样的公司呢，我来告诉你，会是这个数——”  
弗利萨放开了另两根指头，包括平时微曲着的小指。  
50%的溢价率。会场里响起一阵阵窃窃私语，贝吉塔只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，很滑稽，这样加价像在拍卖会现场，他几乎能看到一旁放着块VIGOR的标牌，上面写着：售价待估，对弱者的凌辱和戏弄，这种把戏，弗利萨用几个数字就能办到。  
“那么最后呢，如果我说Freeza公司愿意出这个数字，不知道你会不会乐意接受呢——”  
弗利萨放上了两只手。  
100%的溢价。  
  
毒丸计划释放的威力能让收购方多付约一半的溢价，在弗利萨的报价面前，杀伤力大大降低，或者说，带来的损失完全在弗利萨可接受的范围内。Freeza集团的财力究竟庞大到什么程度，贝吉塔一下子没了概念，这之前他只把Freeza化工和Exx计算在内。  
弗利萨把该说的都说完后，舒服地靠后躺在椅背上，计算着最后几句话相当于给贝吉塔的心理防线投放了多少颗原子弹。  
  
100%的溢价！这些话钻进贝吉塔耳朵的时候，也洒下一把冰渣，心脏猛地一缩。即使已经预感到老蜥蜴已经有所准备，比如继续游说其他股东出售手里的股票、比如和贝吉塔他再谈收购价……万万没料到是最后会以这样轻描淡写的方式提出——他对收购价是多是少竟然毫不在乎！毒丸计划，这张曾经救VIGOR于水深火热中的王牌对弗利萨的影响仅仅是让他皱了皱眉！要把这颗毒丸吞下肚，充其量不过是让Freeza化工再多灌几口水而已，他们的资金池绰绰有余！对于站在主持台前的贝吉塔，无疑是结结实实地将了一军。  
  
台下已是乱成一片，各种声音钻进贝吉塔的耳朵：有质问管理层为何没有披露的、有对VIGOR持续经营表示怀疑的、有对发股利而不是现金表示不满的……被推到风口浪尖的贝吉塔还没从弗利萨的话里回过神来，已经被新一轮的口舌淹没。片刻的哑口无言，成为众矢之的VIGOR总裁瞬间如坠冰窟，他突然间意识到自己这些时日所犯的致命错误：在这场博弈游戏中，从头至尾对弗利萨的估计都错了！全错了！弗利萨掌控的远非Freeza化工那么简单，他能负担得起100%的溢价，足以说明背后树立着一个更庞大的集团！贝吉塔原以为弗利萨能够调遣的只有集团旗下Freeza化工和Exx两家的财力，事实上弗利萨大部分时间也的确只绕着这两家公司转，但现在看起来，不过是表象，是做给外人看的，他终于明白了，老蜥蜴不到关键时候不会说实话，那些之前被收购的公司无一不是输在对Freeza集团的低估上，倒霉的是，现在轮到自己了。  
  
一切变得毫无意义，和短笛的一番据理力争一转眼成为可笑的空中楼阁，贝吉塔双手把着主讲台，好像一松手自己就会站不稳脚跟，他微低下头，强迫自己不去理会弗利萨这枚重磅炸弹引发的一轮又一轮余波，当务之急，是对在座的股东做出正面回应，维护公司的公众形象，他明白，台下的人正在等待一个刻不容缓的回答，尽管自信已经源源不断地流失，贝吉塔还是穷尽最后的那点骄傲，为这场游戏收拾残局。  
“VIGOR不会拒绝有远见的投资者，也不会吝啬回报，如果这个回答让你满意的话，弗利萨先生，我想把最后的时间留给其他股东自由提问，你的建议提得不错，我们可以会后再详细讨论。”  
  
“呵呵，我就期待你这么说，请继续，贝吉塔先生。”  
从弗利萨脸上得到一个满意的回应后，贝吉塔把主持台交给那巴，借口去洗手间走出了会议室，再次引发台下一阵骚动。一片闹哄哄当中，萨博瞄了一眼弗利萨，看得出他很久没这么开心过了，于是凑近自己老板低声说，“看来贝吉塔这小子是没辙了，不过话说回来，还真是个顽固的人，临到头了还要拖咱们下水。”  
弗利萨轻哼了一声，“和我弗利萨对着干能有什么好下场？贝吉塔这小子不像Rom的斯宾塞那么老实，你看看，那个“毒丸计划”到时候还要让我多花好几亿，接下来不给他点颜色看看岂不便宜他了？”  
  
未来收购方的窃窃私语很快被一些发问声盖过，关于所有权的所有提问那巴都绞尽脑汁搪塞过去，在这种混乱的局面下，早点散会是最明智的做法，那巴估摸着贝吉塔这个时候会在哪里，一边拒绝回答任何与收购相关的问题，最终方案公布前，还是什么都不要说为好。贝吉塔出去了十分钟还没回来，面对应接不暇的问题，那巴心里暗自叫苦。  
一个糟糕的上午，除了弗利萨心情格外的好，其余的人，不是惊愕，就是恼火。  
  
空荡荡的洗手间，只听得到水流的声音。  
明亮的镜灯前，贝吉塔解除戒备，无法遏制地被一股压倒性的力量击倒。  
恐惧寒气一样不断入侵他的身体，活生生地要把他从内部撕裂。弗利萨的那些话像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，终于如愿以偿使他放弃战斗姿态，任凭如何反抗也无济于事。他试图努力，却仍然无法继续保持主持台上的姿势，流失的气力支撑不了疲软的脊背，无形的压力迫使身体缩成一团，而这个自负的人只是以手抵着水池，抗拒接受这种卑微。  
恒温的室内，贝吉塔几乎感觉不到自己的体温，只觉得四肢冰凉，身体不受控制地发颤，他抬起头望向水池上边的镜子，在里面看到一张表情僵硬的脸，惊魂未定，目光涣散，可是现在他已经虚弱得连扇这张脸一巴掌的力气也没有了。弗利萨一定是在他的脑袋上开了个窟窿，此刻元气和斗志还在从他的体内逃走，怎么也收不住。他不想看镜子里那张脸，上面写满了自己一贯鄙视的表情——脆弱。  
转身，抵着瓷砖，试图让冰凉的表面冷却发烫的前额，就这样低着头，一手撑着墙面，一手插在裤兜，死死盯着自己的脚尖看。  
天知道这五年怎样度过！为了让VIGOR成为领跑者他都快把自己榨干了，现在弗利萨这个老不死的多给点钱就想打发自己？憋着一口恶气，贝吉塔一拳打在瓷砖上，却一点也使不上劲。  
Seib，可笑，见死不救的“友好伙伴”，但愿下一个被收购的就是你！短笛已经放出话表明立场，再去求情也不过自讨没趣，所谓树倒猢狲散，商场的无情显而易见，不过自己还残存一丝天真的幻想。  
  
从最初的震惊中缓过神来，贝吉塔开始对这场危机有了深入骨髓的认识，那些曾经的对手：他开始了解当时的他们，一个个被收入弗利萨囊中，是一种怎样投靠无门的心情，最后又无一不向现实低了头，正如现在的自己，低下骄傲的头颅。  
残酷，这个默认的游戏规则一直都在那里，之前贝吉塔从未感觉出它的威胁，而今终于露出狰狞的面目。  
脆弱，这个一度被自己耻笑被自己不齿的词，见证此刻的自己，多么讽刺，多么荒唐可笑。  
冰冷的液体滑落，视线模糊，不甘，愤怒，而无力。  
在Freeza集团压倒性的雄厚资金面前，曾经傲视群雄的贝吉塔体无完肤，缴械投降。  
  
贝吉塔不知道自己究竟是怎么度过剩下这天的，散会、吃饭、接受采访，强忍着搅成一团的情绪，机械地应对必须完成的事，就连应对中午卡卡罗特的电话也僵着表情，他知道自己不在状态，而那个三级会员光听声音也知道在兴头上，但他不想拒绝，更确切地说，压根没有拒绝的力气。前景一片黯淡，无法逆转的命运把一切垂死的反抗消解殆尽，如果一开始的精心策划变得徒劳无用，凭什么再去相信努力一定能得到回报？浑浑噩噩的一个下午，贝吉塔头一次有了放弃挣扎的念头。


	12. 面具（I）

5点 市区茶室  
还没到吃饭时间，我的肚子已经开始咕咕叫了，也许我该把那些写着密密麻麻数字的电子底稿从脑袋里赶跑。  
唐人街一角的茶室里人不多，有心情喝茶的更寥寥无几，一片清雅的环境里，我和一个黑头发女子相对而坐，她就是中午电话那头的人，老爸帮忙介绍的相亲对象。我们中间隔着一张小方桌，上面摆着一壶刚泡好的普洱茶，不过说实在的，我想来点主食。

按照相亲的惯例，我第一个自我介绍：“嗨~我叫卡卡罗特，很高兴认识你，兰琪小姐。”说罢习惯性地想去握手，还好被一个念头打断，我提醒自己，这是相亲，不是在见客户。  
“你好，卡卡罗特，你爸爸很有意思呵，介绍信是他写的吧，和简历一样，厚厚一打。”  
“啊…哈哈，是吗，他对这个事很来劲啊，你都看过了吧。”我起身，给她的茶具满上，瓷杯里填满了琥珀色，非常好看。  
“你的经历好丰富啊，我就挑了重点的看，对了，发现我们是校友哦。”  
天！老爸还真的事无巨细统统往上写了！不知道的八成以为他在调查户口。  
“啊呀~早知道我先检查一遍了……”边说边灌了一大口茶下肚，没用，还是饿。

既然找到了共同话题，接下来的对话就八九离不开学校里的那些事情，在兰琪的帮忙下我总算把以前的老黄历又翻了一遍：名扬全校、好色的武天老师啦、三年一届的武术大赛啦、被拆掉的天文台啦……说完学校的事接着说毕了业工作的事，她很能聊，记性也比我好，从头到尾我除了插话提起几个细节，就只有陪着笑的份。我们这样插科打诨地扯些以前的事打发时间，按照拉蒂兹传授的那套约会标准，应该是个及格的开场。

兰琪点菜的一小会儿间隙，我快速过了一遍几天前乐平传授的秘籍：  
1、好好打量你眼前的女孩，不论她是不是漂亮。打量就表示你注意，你注意就表示你在意，这是拉近两个人距离必不可少的一步。

打量……她是个健谈的人，白皙的脸上和琪琪一样有双乌黑的大眼睛，周围有一圈亮闪闪的粉色，没有涂口红，所以看得出嘴唇很有血色。一条红色发带穿过黑色的卷发，在右上角不偏不倚打了个结，蓬松的头发垂到肩头。往下，脖颈上有一条水晶项链。再往下，苗条的身材包裹在衬衣里。她端坐着，双手安静地放在交叉的双腿上。按照乐平的说法，兰琪属于古典美人，我边打量边肯定地点了点头，确定自己判断无误。

2、旁敲侧击对方的家庭背景，但千万不要被发现，同时保持自己的神秘感。

感谢老爸专业的调查工作，兰琪和我不用神秘兮兮跟对方捉迷藏。她是个普通上班族，朝九晚五，本分的工薪阶层；我是个超额编制家庭计划外的孩子，工作不定时不定点，随时可能出现在西都任何一个角落。

3、关注细节，确保对方没有自己无法忍受的缺点。

乐平认为这是至关重要的一点，最后被他甩掉的女孩子不是因为太聒噪就是因为一些奇怪的癖好，都是乐平的大忌，在这一点上我不置可否。什么样的缺点会让我没法忍受？仔细想想，发现还挺难找的。坏脾气？再坏也坏不过贝吉塔吧，这个人自尊心强得要命，对练到今天都没法让他认输一次，即使是这样，能看到他我还是很开心，压根不存在忍受的问题。或者是……花心？可是怎么才算花心？乐平和小林都提到受不了花心的女人，我好像压根没概念。

嗯……让我想想……唠叨？哈哈，应该说唠叨的人拿我最没辙，不算上琪琪，老普算是周围最唠叨的人了，通常他的话我是左耳进右耳出，也就是俗称的“选择性过滤”。出于职业习惯，对着客户的时候我告诉自己：卡卡罗特，没有什么事情你应付不了，也没有什么人你忍受不了，和气一点，也就没什么过不去的坎。这点上，小林的看法是，进一步叫大智若愚，退一步叫逆来顺受，就像天才和白痴，往往也就一步之差，至于我究竟属于哪一种，小林琢磨了很久，得出的结论是——生存能力很强的那一种。  
“我打赌就是把你随便扔到一个说着鸟国语言的土著部落里你也照样能活得好好的。”  
按照小林的设想，我会首先和当地人分享食物、模仿他们的行为、获得他们的认可、学习当地的语言和习俗，总之最后一定可以打成一片。“谁让你是卡卡罗特呢？”说得好像卡卡罗特是个万能的形容词似的！我是可以欣然接受这句评语没错，不过打心底里的不喜欢。别人总会拍拍肩说，可真有你的卡卡罗特！我除了笑笑表示接受，还能有什么反应？心里还真有点消受不起啊~我可不想被当做什么力挽狂澜的大人物，称赞对我更像是种负担，我想要的不过是自由自在，随着性子做觉得该做的事而已。  
我记得以前最多被人说，卡卡罗特是个靠得住的人，还不至于到现在“有困难，找卡卡”的地步，也不知道什么时候变成这个样子的……更年轻的时候火气很旺，经常会为一点小事不服气，会因为看不惯的事抱不平。我试图回想起上一次自己失去控制，比方说，生气？  
让我想想……上一次，五年前？比赛的时候？不，不对，那是生自己的气，没有全力以赴。那么，再远一些时候？印象很模糊，大致是一个比赛主办方作弊，当时我还很年轻，容易冲动，火冒三丈地公然叫板，丢下句“我都为你们害臊！”然后扬长而去。  
没错，我小时候就是那个样子，想到什么说什么，尤其看不惯一些自以为是的家伙。虽然横冲直撞不怎么讨人喜欢，但是自己倒很喜欢。有时候我很担心现在这个样子，如果老好人卡卡罗特真像琪琪以前说的，只是个面具，那么面具的后面是什么？对于有些虚无缥缈的老好人我已经做厌了，而这个就是我没法忍受的事：一成不变，要不就是虚伪，我可不希望做人到了这个地步。  
茶杯里的琥珀色让人看得有点走神，里面能看到一些白花花的倒影，在灯光下抖动。我在期待一些事情的发生，不论是好是坏，能改变现状就好，比如说，那个可以撕碎面具的人？但同时，又不可否认，我很害怕，万一这张面具背后真的空空如也，我该怎么办？就像有些好奇心太强的孩子，想要知道洋葱里面究竟包着什么样的心子，等到一层层剥开后，却发现什么都没有。

从这个让人困惑的问题里回过神来，我看着眼前这个女孩，她会是那个撕碎面具的人吗？如果她知道我在想这些不着边际的事，还会对我这样笑语盈盈吗？  
我撑着头，看着对面那张樱桃小口一张一翕，不觉眼皮有些想打架，时间还早，我该表现得热情些，于是前言不搭后语地应了几句话，又说了几个老界的经典冷笑话，兰琪的脾气不是一般的好，连我这个“好好先生”也要赞叹遇上了“好好小姐”。这么说是因为，在目睹了我的吃相之后，兰琪没有像我预料的那样，被惊吓到，或者柳眉倒竖，或者一走了之，而是很淑女地递过餐巾，莞尔一笑，不过说了声：“吃慢点”，之后继续托着腮帮看我吃，反而让我有些不好意思，也就自觉放慢速度，一边用余光观察她的表情。这很滑稽，就像女主人在看自己喂养的宠物。被这么盯着我顿时食欲大减，才吃了平时的一半就放下碗筷，对面坐着淑女，我也就不得不绅士一点。

一到7点，我脑子里的闹钟开始铃声大作，半邀请半催促着提出要送兰琪回家，我知道自己处理得很生硬，但也顾不上这么多，贝吉塔讨厌迟到，我可不希望一过去就撞在他的枪口上。兰琪刚一坐定，我就开足马力穿过钢筋水泥森林，直奔目的地去。

===

8点 FGT 2楼  
送走兰琪，我一路开车吹着口哨前去赴贝吉塔的约会，回想着几次对决你来我往的身影，还有那团黑色的火焰、那双黑色的眼睛，回忆加上想象，我几乎觉得自己已经调整到了训练状态，抑制不住地想要挥动拳头，在阵阵燥热中按着方向盘的手指控制不住打着节拍，好像战前的鼓点。

半路上老爸关心地来电问相亲得怎么样，我把情况大致描述一遍，电话那头的声音告诉我他很是满意。让老爸白忙活几次后，总算还证明他这个儿子稍微开了些窍。初战告捷，了却了一桩心头大患，老爸这边也有个交代，两全齐美，不亦乐乎？到了FGT，我甚至没怎么多留意贝吉塔的反应，当着他的面边热身边哼起小调，啊呀~真是完美的一天！

要开始了！我和贝吉塔的战斗！

扭打声此起彼伏，空气里弥漫着热气和汗液的混合物。直到交手的时候，我才注意到贝吉塔今天有些不对劲，一个回合下来，我开始预感到这一天不会如想得那么完美。

第一轮热身后，我们各自回到自己的地盘上，按往常，他会死死盯着对手，试图在气势上压倒对方，然后是很贝吉塔式的问候：准备好挨揍了，卡卡罗特？但今天他只摆开架势，朝我勾了勾指头，脸上没有任何表情，我原先饱满的精神不禁回落了三分。  
抵挡、防御……这不是他的风格。皮手套划过我的耳际，咯吱作响，却没有以往的雷厉风行，躲过一记力道不大的回旋踢，我顺势抓住他的黑靴，就地甩出去，没有半点反抗，唯一不变的是这个家伙的倔脾气，怎么打也不服输，总是一次次，倒地、爬起、接招……  
我们就这样，一句话也没有，搏击了将近一刻钟，其实我有开口缓和下气氛，但他没有反应，甚至连看都不看我的脸，注意力只放在怎么应付拳脚上……我能感到，那些我熟悉的招式，在今天只是装模作样，他不想认真打，或者，根本无心打。

我希望能快点结束这样互相放水的局面，决定来点真格的激起他的斗志，说时迟那时快，迎面就是一记勾拳——  
“嗵”地一声闷响，这个平常比谁都敏捷的身影还停留在原地，正面吃了一拳。  
他根本没有躲的意思，被结结实实打在腹部，疼得“丝丝”倒抽几口冷气，踉跄地一路倒退，最后靠在墙壁的软垫上，低着头，眼神也不给我一个。日光灯下，黑色的王子被一层薄薄的水汽覆盖，他抱臂捂住痛处，条件反射地想要拧作一团，但最后还是让背脊靠上了墙垫。

没有我预料中的暴跳如雷，他维持着这样的姿势，在墙壁的支撑下，微微喘气。我一路过来的兴奋早已退去大半，剩下的一半被另一种情绪替代。我很担心，不知道究竟发生了什么，让好斗的贝吉塔都可以变得这样心不在焉，而他一定不会说出来，那也就表示我无从分担他的心事。  
本来就不高的个子在一袭黑衣的包裹下显得小了一圈，况且此刻他还半缩着腰，让我很有上前安慰几句的冲动，但我不敢，这里是FGT！哪个男人会接受另一个男人的安慰？更何况这个小个子总裁那了不得的自尊心。

我们之间就这样片刻休战，房间外激烈的搏杀声填补了尴尬，在闷热的环境里，细汗很快汇集成汗珠，大滴大滴下落。我看不清贝吉塔的表情，它们都被埋在倒竖的火焰发型下，黑色的小身材在喘息中一起一伏，光晕让热腾腾的汗气蒸发，在这团火焰周围冉冉上升。我反反复复打量着格斗场上的王子，同时一次次提醒自己不要试图去给这个小个子送去不必要的同情。  
当贝吉塔抬起头的时候，我再也忍不住那个念头，凑上前去，却在他的眼神前停下——天！那是怎样的贝吉塔啊——通红的眼眶，嘴唇紧抿。他拼命忍住不让情绪失控，眼神依然锋芒，一如既往地写着拒绝。看到他这个样子我吓了一跳，很难把这张一天到晚板着的脸和这副叫人痛心的表情联系在一起。

“怎么……你是不是不舒服？”  
“卡卡罗特，我需要一个人安静会儿，抱歉……”

我的脸贴得太近，他厌恶地扭开头到一边，随后起身，走到一边去拿水壶，深吸几口气，拿起毛巾来回擦拭，试图把脸上的表情也一并抹掉。  
究竟发生什么了？哦，天~谁能告诉我？  
我的心里写满了问号，尽管知道什么也问不出，还是追上他一路跟进更衣室。

“该死的，我说让我安静！”  
“发生什么事了？贝吉塔？”我试图开始平等的对话，语气里藏不住的关切。  
“我自己的事不用你插手。”他恢复到平常的表情，然后背过去收拾柜子。  
“告诉我也许有哪里可以帮到你，你这样不行啦……”一出口我意识到自己说错了话，贝吉塔讨厌听到“帮忙”之类的话，尤其讨厌被说“不行”，他几乎不说“你帮我做些什么”之类的话，至少我不记得他这么说过，一般都是“你去做些什么”。下意识地吐了吐舌头，我指望他也许没怎么听见。

他的听力比我想的好得多，我想是踩到了地雷——他恼羞成怒地猛回过头，却是我从未领教过的劈头盖脸：  
“你说可以帮我，凭什么？你才混了几年？三年？五年？自以为经验很丰富是吧？还有呢？凭你是这里的三等会员？凭你少得可怜的朋友？别以为今天打倒我你就是这里的大人物，就可以告诉我该怎么做！够了，回家去卡卡罗特，我不需要你来同情我！”

没变的盛气凌人，在这种气势面前，我想有那么片刻大脑是短路了。  
同情……的确，老毛病犯了。  
好……说得好，贝吉塔，我是同情心泛滥，是好奇心太强，是太不自量力。我就是这么个不知天高地厚的傻小子，哈巴狗一样喜欢凑上来示好，以为自己可以搞定所有事情，所有该管的和不该管的，所有想管的和不想管的。  
说得真好！贝吉塔，我连VIGOR公司的正门朝哪儿开都不知道，有什么资格来管闲事？  
话说回来，贝吉塔，你又凭什么嘲笑我？愿不愿意帮忙是我的事，愿不愿意接受是你的事，我不是你的下属，你也不是我的老板，对我发火是一回事，羞辱我的朋友就是另一回事了！  
无名之火，从胸膛升起，我强压住火气，告诉自己不该冲动。他心情不好，我该让着他的。

凭什么，嘲笑我资历浅薄？  
——的确，他说的也是事实。

凭什么，只能被唤作三等会员？  
——没错，等级本来就是铁板钉钉的事，不过其他人放在心里，而他喜欢挂在嘴边明说。

凭什么，看不起我的朋友？  
……

去他的王子！他以为自己是谁？

一个浪头冲上来，漫过理性的堤坝，只觉得有什么在脑子里“轰隆”一声炸开了花，浑身肌肉绷得死死的，四肢被这股怒气灌得满满的，活像是充足了电，突然间身体就自动解锁按着意识行动去，就着还在兴头上的火气，我头脑发热追了上去，他转身走人之际，我一个箭步冲上前横在他面前，狠狠地回敬——  
“你以为自己是谁？神吗？想自己解决就自己去吧，别以为我有那么多时间管别人的闲事！别以为你是个总裁我就怕那你，有什么了不起的！三等会员怎么了？我现在就可以让这里所有人都知道，我这个三等会员把他们了不起的王子给打败了！”  
声音不大，但很有气势，很好，卡卡罗特，这才是你！

他一定习惯了对下属冷嘲热讽，第一次被反驳，震惊得瞪大了眼睛，我都可以看到额上爆出的青筋。很好，我就期待他有这样的反应，干得不错，卡卡罗特！  
我们间的温度骤然上升。我很过瘾，他极其不爽。顿了顿，他一声不吭地走到我面前，前额快要抵到我下巴。  
一种威胁的意味。

我才不怕他，不甘示弱地往相反方向逼迫，高个子让我很有优势，就是顶上了脑袋我也不介意。就在我打算这么做的时候，突然耳边生风，“砰”的一声被刺穿——  
贝吉塔的拳头擦着我的耳根砸在身后的衣柜上。  
看来已经到了逼他动用武力的时候了。

心脏怦怦直跳，不是因为害怕，而是兴奋。  
“你在威胁我。”他用眼角瞪我。  
“你呢？不是在侮辱我么？”不客气地回瞪，尽管我想我装不出他那种凶神恶煞。  
他不说话，默认了。我们离得很近，交换彼此的气息，气氛紧张得简直可以在空气里擦出噼啪的火花。  
快做些什么啊！我告诉自己，然后在意识有所察觉前，本能地抓住他大打出手的手腕，然后毫无悬念地陷入制服和反抗的扭打中——

“T妈的！卡卡罗特……你这个该死的家伙！”  
“我不想和你打，贝吉塔……现在也不是打架的时候。”  
“轮不到你来告诉我！”  
“为什么非要这样！……有话就不能好好说吗？”  
“为什么，为什么，哪来那么多为什么！”  
“贝吉塔……”为什么就不能平等地对话……  
“放开！……该死的让我一个人静一静！”  
“贝吉塔……”什么样的心事，让你这样烦躁……

看到他这副狂躁的样子，我突然有点不忍心，不自觉想要松开手。  
“究竟发生了什么？告诉我，我是说真的，告诉我，贝吉塔。”  
就这样脱口而出，温和得连我自己都吓了一跳。

原本一个劲想要挣脱的手臂突然安静下来，这句话像一片神奇的镇静剂，一下子让他恢复了思考的能力，我不知道哪个字让他改变了主意……至少，这让我看到了一次了解贝吉塔的可能。


	13. 面具（II）

卡卡罗特这家伙！他以为自己是谁？！  
经验告诉我世界上有3种爱管闲事的人：一种为了一己之利，道貌岸然地装好人；一种是好奇心泛滥，凡事都要插一脚；最后一类是吃饱了撑了，无所事事。眼前这个家伙像是第二种，多事！我何必要跟他浪费口舌？  
但要赶走这个家伙简直比赶苍蝇还难，那些难听的话非但没有起到应有的效果，反倒让他迎难而上了！该死的，还和我振振有辞？他到底想怎么样？让我像个怨妇一样大倒苦水？  
得寸进尺！竟然还拉着我不放！

我以为自己已经沉到谷底，就这么消沉下去了，就这么完蛋，被所有人忘记。不想被他这么一折腾反倒又有了精神，就跟我那辆凯迪拉克受了潮以后熄火，随便哪里加点油，火花塞又会发了疯一样重新打火。  
怎么？还嫌赢得不够彻底？那么统统都给我来啊！即使我输掉VIGOR，输掉和Freeza的谈判，总裁、王子、精英……即使我丢掉这些高高在上的头衔，我还是要站起来卷土重来，因为我是贝吉塔，不得不如此！  
我不需要同情！弱者才需要那种东西！我不需要被理解，也不指望有人能够理解。

在触到深渊底端前我一直下落，下落，没有一点反抗，我以为就这样完了，VIGOR将会成为弗利萨的玩偶，所有看好贝吉塔的人都会觉得被愚弄了，他不过证明自己是个没用的废物。整个下午我只做了这么一件事，就是反反复复地告诉自己失败的不可逆转，糟糕，真是糟糕。  
没想到的是，本来已经沉到冰窟底下的意志，现在又被另一种歇斯底里控制，卡卡罗特点燃了一头的导火索，引发出一连串爆炸，我很想破口大骂一番，哼。究竟怎么更好些，我也不清楚，消沉可以让我认清实力的差距，疯狂可以燃起我的斗志，但两者都无助于改变现状。

他自以为可以帮我，可笑，这家伙连VIGOR在哪里都不知道！又能做些什么？收购的资产清算？至多告诉我VIGOR的那些债务到时候值多少个钱！  
已经够多的了……他聪明点就该明白，除了做我的搏击对手，根本没资格插手其他事。可他脸皮倒厚，说什么这样不行，还挖苦我战不过他区区一个三等会员！给我去死！我不客气地一拳过去，砸在衣柜上，警告他别把我惹毛了！  
这张脸丝毫没有慌乱的意思，只能叫我更气！

“我现在就可以让这里所有人都知道，我这个三等会员把他们了不起的王子给打败了！”

脑子里全是这句话在回响……这个我总是没法赢过的卡卡罗特，总是自以为能比我看得开的家伙！下一次我定要狠狠揍他一顿！

下一次，下一次，总是下一次！  
我赢不了他！前一次、上一次、这一次……我怎么也赢不了他！  
这世界上竟然有我赢不了的三级会员，岂有此理！更可气的是这个家伙总是一副没心没肺的死样，看到他那副表情我就来气！我在苦苦追寻的东西，在他看来像是不值得一谈，我想要站在这里，以一个冠军的姿态，这个混蛋却拿着奖牌还要放低姿态假惺惺地去安慰被他打败的人！一想到这点，我就巴不得打碎那张脸！那张看上去永远没什么烦心事的脸，那张总是有空去管别人闲事的脸！  
完全就不该去理他！我应该只对自己负责！  
但是该死的，我还是要一次次找他，对战……究竟什么时候卡卡罗特变成必不可少的一部分的？！

我懒得管任何人，包括卡卡罗特，只要下次对练的时候还能找到他人就行。  
所谓的帮忙，不过是随口说说，这种事我见多了，有些人不过想知道发生了什么，满足好奇心罢了，这样这些空的发慌的人茶余饭后才有些话题可以聊。

眼下，这个高个子男人开始掌握主动权，上身前倾，逼迫我后退，好给他那些废话腾出足够多的空间，多事，究竟要缠到什么时候！  
我不需要任何人的帮助，还有，谁都别想命令我。

但是这家伙就说了一句话，又把我理顺的思路全打乱了，真该死！  
“……告诉我，我是说真的，告诉我……”

和拉蒂兹的腔调惊人的一致——  
“我没有假笑，我是认真的。”  
……  
面对这种不惨杂质的坦诚，我总是没有招架力。  
这一次也一样。

真是奇怪，按理说卡卡罗特那种不成熟的语调并不适合说这种话，但我不得不承认换上另一种腔调后很中听，至少不像在开玩笑，甚至在他吐出这几个字后，我突然误以为自己回到了和拉蒂兹鬼混的那段日子……相似的口吻、口气上如出一辙，厚实、温和……该死的！让人受不了！  
我受不了这种怀旧的时刻，零碎的片段闹哄哄地挤作一堆，扰乱情绪，分散注意力，唯一的好处，如果有的话，就是缓和了气氛。就因为这么句还算中听的话，暂时打消了我给卡卡罗特的那张脸来上一拳的冲动，可恶，这张藏不住表情的脸。

几秒钟的迟疑足够让我掉进自己布下的陷阱，既然姿态上已经缓和，那表示我已经默许了他的请求，继续反抗没有任何意义，他也觉察出我态度的转变，主动松开手。  
这仍然是我自己的事，他就是知道也帮不了任何忙，无所谓裨益，不过多费口舌。  
我转过身背对他，犹豫要不要告诉他这件事，这类好奇心过于旺盛的人不达目的不会罢休，我早就提醒过自己他是个难缠的家伙！

“有史以来最糟糕的一天。”  
“啊？和弗利萨有关？”  
想好该说些什么后，我快速组织好逻辑，过滤掉一些我认为没必要让他知道的信息。  
“卡卡罗特，如果今后我不再是VIGOR的总裁，你怎么看我？”  
他怔了怔，没料到我会这样说。  
“那和我有什么关系？你照样还是贝吉塔啊，一切还是老样子。”  
“哼，说得好听。弗利萨收购VIGOR后，我就T妈的什么都不是！”  
“啊……啊？原来是这样啊，怪不得我想怎么……弗利萨已经收购两家了吧，这次他的动作可真快。”  
这个家伙一脸抱歉的表情，两只手找不到该放的地方，慌乱地摸着脖颈后。  
“话说回来，贝吉塔，我可看不出你是一根绳子上吊死的人。”  
“哼哼，至少现在没有别的选择，除了VIGOR我也不想去其他地方。弗利萨想要垄断整个行业，真可惜，对纳税人来说不是什么好消息。”  
“的确不是什么好消息，还有更糟的……”  
“还有什么能更糟？货币贬值？物价上涨？VIGOR被收购，被吸收的资产是不是能发挥作用还是个问题，市值百分之百会缩水；哼，什么都有了，真热闹！”  
“‘星辰’申请破产了，下午知道的消息，我指的是这个，贝吉塔，不光是你的公司，整个市场都在变得更糟！”  
“哦？高高在上的券商也落魄到这个地步了？”  
“没错，西都的制造业开放程度很高，所以受影响也是第一波，但是看起来波及的速度比预想的要快得多啊~你看，‘星辰’都撑不下去了，就是说影响已经开始向上传递，现在才刚刚开始，往后的冲击力可能还要更大呢。我觉得奇怪的是，你说弗利萨现在还在大举并购，按理说现在不是大把花钱的时候，别的公司呐~都在收紧开支准备过冬，他应该不会自信到这个地步啊~”  
这家伙摆脱了刚才的局促，找到适合自己的节拍后，打开了话匣。

“卡卡罗特。”  
“哎？”  
“你比我想的要聪明。”  
“什么话啊~”

这个看起来一根筋的家伙有他聪明的一面，他很清楚自己的话会起到什么作用。在安慰人这方面反应尤其迅速，说了一大堆所谓的业界消息，无非是想告诉我，给VIGOR陪葬的公司多得是，我大可不必把所有责任往身上揽。他这么说的确能让我好受些，毕竟，赫赫有名的“星辰”都破产了，看到大人物落马，小人物多少会庆幸自己还有一职半位。  
但我是贝吉塔，我不需要可笑的理由来安慰。  
事实摆在那里——一切无法挽回。  
“我说，贝吉塔，我就不信你没想过办法。”  
“哦？你说的好像对情况很了解似的？”  
“呃……没有啊，就是想你会有什么对策吧。”  
“口气不小，不过，怎么让我相信你不是来刺探商业机密的？”  
“贝吉塔，你真会开玩笑。”  
“我？好笑的是你吧，卡卡罗特。不知从哪里冒出来的三级会员，不知怎么锻炼的身手该死的让我一次没赢过，现在又没缘由地和我套近乎，怎么？我的担心多余了？”  
想想就来气！身为堂堂FGT的精英，却一次也没有战胜过这个三级会员，反而被牵着鼻子跑！  
“嗯……我不知道这样说是不是管用，贝吉塔，我哥哥曾经在VIGOR工作过，不过一年前他离开了，所以，怎么说我也没有理由打探情报吧？”

“！”世界还真是不一般的小！我看上去一定像个目瞪口呆的白痴。  
卡卡罗特和拉蒂兹！这两个人的形象在我眼前慢慢重合，迅速对照他们的相似处，一些零星的碎片开始自动排列、组合……直到拼凑出一幅完整的图案。我突然间明白了拉蒂兹曾经屡次提起的“我那个小孩子脾气的弟弟”是怎样一个活生生的存在，然而眼前的这个人又不完全是那个样子。他咧着嘴笑起来的确跟个傻小子没什么两样，现在换上一副认真的表情，又稳重得像是什么都能托付的人。这家伙确实如拉蒂兹所说，是块“钝木头”，至少我的表情出卖了想法的时候，他确实没做出任何反应。  
我赶紧收起一脸的吃惊。  
“哦？经你这么一说，我倒是应该把你划到同一战线上了？真是讽刺，不是因为VIGOR的自己人，收购还不会这么快。”  
“哎？真的是VIGOR化工出问题了？”  
“很不幸，被你说中了。”  
“怎么回事啊？”  
“我只能说是弗利萨有的是钱。VIGOR化工本来和总公司一样，各持有30%的股份，是我们的全资子公司，同样由家族的人掌控，我以为这样不会有问题，现在看来是太大意了。”  
“弗利萨和VIGOR化工私下一定签过些秘密协定，以VIGOR的股票作为交换条件，看起来诱惑还真不小，之后VIGOR化工直接绕过董事会向弗利萨出售了20%的股权，现在还有一部分筹码在市场，弗利萨会见机增持，什么时候获得控制权只是个时间问题。你应该看看今天VIGOR的股东会上，弗利萨那副神气活现的嘴脸！消息一出，那些小股东就吓得屁滚尿流，散会了八成都和弗利萨去套近乎了，还指望以后多分他们一杯羹，哼，目光短浅的家伙们。”  
“哎呀~那不是内杠嘛，被你发现了，VIGOR化工可是要吃不了兜着走了。”  
我瞥了他一眼，没心眼的单细胞动物。  
“别人可不是傻子，卡卡罗特。退路早就准备好了，什么踪迹都没留，撤得干干净净。”  
“唉，那可真的很头痛啊~”  
“我实施了一些反收购措施，可惜老蜥蜴够狡猾的，全失败了，现在没有退路，决定小股东投资的风向标发生了变化，他们对管理层失去信心，接着会抛出手里的股票，市价下挫弗利萨又能低价揽回一部分股份，VIGOR的筹资能力有限，现在只能坐着等死。”  
这么说着，无法遏制地再一次被消极情绪包围，浑身的气力被抽干，我倚着墙坐下，胳膊搭在膝盖上，别过头去不再去看那张同情泛滥的脸。

能感到脚步声传来的震动，我用眼角的余光瞥到卡卡罗特橙色的身影在来回晃悠，有完没完？9点了，他还想不想回去？  
脚步终于停下，卡卡罗特走到我面前，一抬头，正面迎上一张兴致勃勃的脸。他移到我旁边，坐下。  
“你一定觉得很奇怪，为什么我要关心这么多。”他没有扭过头看我，只管自顾自说。“我也不太明白，就是特别在意。”  
“哼，就这么确信自己在做件高尚的事情？如果我告诉你VIGOR的目标也是垄断整个市场，你不觉得我和弗利萨是一路货色么？别忘了，卡卡罗特，你才认识我多久。”  
“话是这么说没错啦，我也不知道插手进来会让结果变得更好还是更糟，但是能确定的是，放手不管的话，我一定会后悔的。”  
“说得真好听，我想象不出有什么事能让你放手不管。”  
“当然有啊。我告诉过你有个刚上学的儿子吧，他出生的那天我有事不能陪在他和他妈妈身边，因为第二天就要向老板汇报工作，如果回去的话，来回就不止一天时间，那个时候想以后再弥补他们，后来才发现有的事情错过就是错过了，再后悔也没用。呃……所以呢，考虑清楚的事，我想也没必要顾虑太多了吧。”  
“真是个危险的家伙。卡卡罗特，还是奉劝你，看清楚了再行动。”我看了看钟，想起来现在不是闲聊的时候。“喂，还有什么要说的？这里马上关门了。”  
“哦、哦，我刚想说VIGOR还是有希望的，毕竟弗利萨还没有最后出手，别泄气嘛~现在还没到放弃的时候啊~我这边有一些资料，不嫌麻烦的话，去我家谈谈怎么样？”

这家伙的脑子不知道在想些什么，先是大清早打电话，再是没头没脑地管别人的闲事，现在又提了个莫名其妙的主意！拉蒂兹说得没错，他这个老弟的确不按常理出牌。  
“去你家？开玩笑，也不看看几点了？！”  
他抬头看了看钟，一脸无辜：“才9点啊，你还有事？”  
“什么叫‘才9点’！夜生活刚开始吗，卡卡罗特？还有什么话非得去你家谈？”  
“和RomHass收购有关的所有资料，我想你会有兴趣的吧？”

一句话提醒了我卡卡罗特是干什么的，嗯……如果能了解老蜥蜴惯用的吞并套路，说不定能抓到什么把柄……而且卡卡罗特似乎很有自己的一套见解，或许在这件事上能帮上忙……  
怎么搞的！可笑，我竟然要卡卡罗特来伸援手？  
“哦？你参与清算审计了？有意思，我倒要看看弗利萨怎么给他们的债务买单。”  
打住先前的念头，我提醒自己现在不过要借助卡卡罗特的力量，他这么想帮忙，那再好不过。  
“嘿嘿，那可是个很长的故事了。呃……你感觉好点了没？”  
敢小瞧我？  
一下直起身站起，甩上背包，歪过头垂眼看他：“走吧，今天由你带路。”  
“没问题。”他咧开一个笑，腾身跃起，拎起包冲到我跟前，兴致高涨。这家伙太容易轻信人，对一个利益至上的时代而言是绝对的稀有物种，我想象不出他怎么能存活下来，这个天真的家伙，就不懂得提防一点？不过这样也好，刚好为我所用，当然现在还不见得能有什么作为。

发动引擎前，我打电话让特兰克斯今晚一个人过夜，小鬼头语气里很是不满，还东拉西扯地说怕黑，哼，到现在还没个男子汉样。

FGT外，天空已经换上黑衣，难得晴朗的天气里，几点星光在城市的夜灯照射下微弱地闪烁其间。仍然喧闹的街道上，两部黑色的坐骑一前一后向东都奔驰前去，窗外的流光溢彩化成道道长线擦身而过，被霓虹灯染成各色的行人，沿着商铺的台阶缓缓流动，汽车的轰鸣混合着各色人声，沿着车窗缝隙钻进来后，被扭曲成另一种混响，多了些不真实感。尾随在卡卡罗特的车后，我试图摆脱这种不真实——有些荒谬，有些晕眩，像在夜游。  
掐了一下自己，痛。  
真滑稽，我堂堂贝吉塔，竟要用这种小儿科证实自己没在做白日梦。


	14. 联盟

贝吉塔很不习惯站在一个陌生人的家门前，这点上卡卡罗特恰好相反。进门，打开灯，客厅亮堂起来，围着茶几摆放了几件简单的家具，沙发旁零乱的几个卡通储物袋里塞着家里小主人的个人用品，一条毛虫玩具探出半个脑袋，贝吉塔一进门就看到这个毛茸茸的胖家伙，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
卡卡罗特边换鞋边对身后的人说：“贝吉塔，忘和你说了，我们家养了……”  
话音未落，一条奶黄色的拉布拉多不知打哪里窜出来，在陌生访客一尺远的跟前警惕地停下，半弓起身子，露出尖牙，挺竖着尾巴，只是不出声，紧张地同来客对峙。贝吉塔一向对大型犬类没什么想法，面对这条不友善的看家狗，只撇了撇嘴，“哟~卡卡罗特，看起来你家的门卫不太欢迎我。”  
一旁的男主人有些尴尬，赶紧蹲下身，摸了摸筋斗的脑袋，鼓励地说几句话，试图让它放松下来。  
“呃……我来介绍一下，这是筋斗，今年4岁，是个男孩；筋斗，来认识一下贝吉塔吧。”  
筋斗显然有些迷惑，虽然有主人的许可，但陌生人似乎并没有发出友好的信号，所以只是瞪着眼睛僵在原地。  
“麻烦的宠物。”贝吉塔放下提包，蹲下，两眼直视大狗。筋斗像是从没看到过这种眼神，卡卡罗特可以感觉出它的紧张，热乎乎的身子一个劲往主人怀里缩，却依然龇牙咧嘴地发出低沉的呜呜声。被示意自个儿去玩之后，筋斗在主人腿边打了个转，一溜烟跑开了。  
“不好意思啊~平时它都不怕生的，今天不知道怎么了。”  
“大概是怕我。”贝吉塔直起身，耸耸肩，表示并不介意。

卡卡罗特的家并不大，扫一眼就能看出布局：厨房在进门左手，餐桌就摆在客厅一角，往里是两间卧室。房间里没有多余的装饰，中国结壁挂和纹着祥云图案的抱枕是唯一的点缀，在简洁这点上，贝吉塔表示认同。

“诶——怎么啦，筋斗？”某个房间里传出细嫩的童音，紧接着一个小家伙拖着筋斗从里头走出来，“卡卡罗特的小鬼头”，贝吉塔在心里默念，“简直是一个模子里刻出来的！”  
“悟天，这是爸爸的朋友，贝吉塔叔叔；贝吉塔，这是我儿子悟天。”  
卡卡罗特这么快就把自己划归到朋友一栏，贝吉塔不觉感到有些好笑，心里骂了句“自作主张的家伙。”嘴上也不便争辩，向悟天点了点头。  
“原来把筋斗吓坏的是叔叔你呀~筋斗可机灵了，好人坏人它闻一闻就知道了……”  
哼哼，还真是条聪明的狗，贝吉塔的表情有些抽搐。  
看到儿子开始口无遮拦想到啥说啥，卡卡罗特赶紧闪到孩子面前堵住话，半哄半骗地让悟天回房间自己玩，说大人还有大人的事要做。  
悟天大概难得看到家里来了客人，兴致格外的好，牛皮糖性子上来了，赶也赶不开，刚被塞回房间就探出脑袋悄悄打量爸爸的新朋友，卡卡罗特一回头又会缩进去，还时不时传出几声咯咯的笑，于是做父亲的只能尴尬地陪不是。  
“生人来他都这样？”  
“不，不是啦~一般不会这样，看样子他挺喜欢你的。”  
“小鬼头，都一个样。”

认识完所有家庭成员，贝吉塔跟着卡卡罗特进了起居室，他很清楚，对于有事业的单身男性来说，起居室同时也是他们的办公室、娱乐场所和资料库。  
天气还有点冷，卡卡罗特打开灯，挂好两个人的外套，对着掌心哈了口热气，搓了搓双手，对要做的事很有信心的样子。  
“要来杯热茶吗？”  
“有咖啡么。”  
“呃……我们家只有茶，普洱或者绿茶。”  
“那就随便。”

卡卡罗特跑去泡茶的一小会儿，贝吉塔在卧室里踱了几步，打量着这个小小的办公间。对一个单身汉来说房间还算不上太零乱，当然也可能因为有保姆的收作，铺好的床单上散落着几本杂志，全新的都没怎么翻过；花花绿绿的文件夹胡乱叠放在写字桌上，黑色的显示器几乎淹没其间，挤出巴掌大的地方留给一部电话，语音信箱的指示灯一闪一闪；墙头突兀地挂着本日历，红色记号笔粗重地给4月30日这天画了一个大圈，贝吉塔在挂历前停了停，并没有看出今天是什么重要的日子。整个房间感觉很挤，这要归功于紧挨着书桌的一排大柜子，厚重的实木色很是扎眼。这个多功能柜子集合了各类杂物，至少从两扇玻璃柜门可以看到一隅：一边几乎摆满了相框和照片，另一边堆着零星的纪念品。卡卡罗特是个满世界跑的家伙，照片前景是他那个千年不变的傻笑，背景则变换着大厦、雪山、稻谷、海滩……唯一的一张全家福被放在靠下方的位置，照片上留着乌黑长发的女主人一脸幸福诉说这个家庭曾经的完满；另一张照片引起贝吉塔的注意，他凑近看，几乎要贴上玻璃门，那是卡卡罗特的生日，凑在一起的有拉蒂兹，背景上还有另一个脸上有刀疤的男人。照片上的长发男人被卡卡罗特传染似地带上了一副傻笑，明显喝多了的脸上泛着红光，贝吉塔不得不承认那样的拉蒂兹很吸引人，像有使不完的力气、说不完的笑话，看到这些照片的时候，有一种微妙的情绪在波动，拉蒂兹成了陌生的熟人，而卡卡罗特更像是熟悉的陌生人。贝吉塔强迫自己转移视线，提醒自己该把这种兄弟关系作为一种巧合，卡卡罗特和自己没什么瓜葛，不过是俱乐部里碰巧认识的劲敌。  
真的是这样吗？至少现在，卡卡罗特已经越来越多干涉到他的私人事务，相对俱乐部里的老对手们，这个才认识不久的家伙显然知道的太多了。卡卡罗特怎么想？他以为这样就算是朋友？

“你在看什么呀？”  
“这个长头发的，我认识。”  
“这就是我老哥啊，叫拉蒂兹，过去给你打工做销售，好好的突然就不干了。是不是得罪什么人了？”  
“不得罪我就行。”  
“伴君如伴虎哦~”  
“废话真多，该说正事了。”  
“呵呵~茶我放桌上了，呃……桌子有点乱，只能将就一下。”高个子男人把文件移到一边垒起来，空出一块地方搁上笔记本，又拖来一把椅子让贝吉塔坐下，噼里啪啦输了一通指令后，不消片刻，屏幕上出现了一个题为“RomHass Clearance DB”的数据库。

“他们的情况你大体也知道的，去年年底的时候，RomHass因为经营效率的问题在短时间内股价迅速下滑，当时他们董事会内部分歧很大，年初的时候弗利萨逐个从大股东那里低价收购股票，所以从性质上说是一桩股权收购。完成收购以后，Rom的法人资格被保留，Freeza化工并不接手原先的债务，只在出资范围内承担责任。现在看起来，弗利萨也准备对你的公司如法炮制，如果比较一下Freeza化工的两次动作，就能看出其中相似的地方了。”  
说罢卡卡罗特调出两张大记事表，时间轴上，红色的曲线是Rom，蓝色的是VIGOR，可以看到弗利萨上一次也是在最初的1个半月里分几次收购目标方的股权。  
“嗯……准备很充分么，卡卡罗特，看样子你对这桩交易的兴趣不比弗利萨少么。我更关心的是他什么时候出手，从图上看，两次股价的波动的趋势也很类似，弗利萨惯用的套路是，先推高价格增加回购成本，再打压价格引起惶恐，哼，在这方面的操控不愧是老手，小股东的在想些什么都一清二楚。那么，按照你的说法，弗利萨差不多会在最后的半个月里速战速决？”贝吉塔点了点未来的虚线，手指移到红色实线对应的事件点上，未来，现在说着轻巧，天晓得那个时候他贝吉塔还有没有心情做趋势分析。  
“随时可能，所以我说现在不是放弃的时候啊，至少弗利萨还在等待下一波回落，好完成最后一轮增持，不过我们的时间不多了，你看，趋势线上离下一次股价回落最多只有2周了。”边说卡卡罗特边用加亮线把下一个节点圈出来。  
“而且还只是预测。”从没松开过的眉头皱得更紧。  
“其实喊你来主要不是给你看这张图，不管怎么说，计划赶不上变化嘛~喊你来呢~是因为我发现一些有趣的现象，想听听你的看法。”卡卡罗特一脸藏不住的兴奋，黑眸子亮闪闪的。  
“先是这个……你看，Rom被收购的时候股本里有一块Seib的投资，金额虽然不是很大，但是去年同期却是0，我查了收购前3个月的历史，发现也没有。”  
“换句话说，你觉得这笔投资刚巧发生在收购前？”  
“没错，我们来假设一下当时Rom的处境——持续经营出现困难、股东纷纷撤资、Freeza化工趁虚而入，只要弗利萨不断增持股份，公司随时有被收购的危险，换成是你会怎么做？”  
“最普遍的做法是集团直接增持，除此之外也可以通过合作伙伴增持，不过从情况看来要说服合作伙伴很难，单从Seib投入的数量看就知道，200万，对亏空几千万的公司来说，还真是个寒酸的数字。斯宾塞以为抓住了救命稻草，到头来也不过证明白费力气。”贝吉塔身体后倾靠进椅背，抱着手臂，冷冷看向卓有兴致的人。  
没有得到直接回答，卡卡罗特不满地努了努嘴。“就是没能抵制收购，也不能说是白费力气吧？Seib出手并不能得到什么好处，短期里Rom的价值还没法给他们的投资任何回报。我猜他们之所以愿意这样做，一方面出于交情，另一方面是不想看到这一行被Freeza垄断，至少能这样做的已经很少见啦，Seib算是比较可靠的商业伙伴哦，你不觉得？”说完，也学对方的样交叉手臂，一脸认真地看着贝吉塔，期待获得一个认同的回应。

“卡卡罗特，我可以很明确地告诉你，可靠这个词只出现在天方夜谭里，Seib自有他的打算，不过你不想也不会把他们往坏处想而已。哼，替他们说了这么些好话，该不会你想让我去找Seib求情？”  
“唉？唉？别说成求情嘛，VIGOR现在的资产状况可比Rom当时的好多了，我想你去和Seib谈一谈应该不成问题的。”  
“我不需要救兵。”  
“呃……我说，贝吉塔，现在不是讲究面子的时候啦，能多一点力量是一点啊。”  
“我不喜欢。从接手公司起我就没怎么和那个叫短笛的碰过面，对他的风格不熟悉，而且，当年VIGOR还从他们手里抢走一个项目，我看记仇还来不及，再说，稳赔不赚的交易会有哪个傻瓜再来一次？”  
“贝吉塔……”原先一本正经的脸突然换上个调皮的表情，卡卡罗特笑眯眯地转过身凑近脸正对着小个子，让对方不禁往后缩了缩脖子。“……你还真会找借口啊，哈哈。”  
贝吉塔觉得脑门上的青筋已经开始突突跳动了。  
“不妨找Seib谈一下嘛，我是听说他们的人有些奇怪，但是不试试看怎么知道不行呢？”笑嘻嘻地说罢，拍了拍对方的肩。  
贝吉塔浑身一哆嗦，就差没跳起来——莫名其妙，简直是反应过度！对这个傲慢的总裁来说，更常见的是从牙缝里挤出一句“少跟我套近乎”，可是这话到嘴边又咽下了，忍耐，他告诉自己，现在是需要卡卡罗特的时候。  
“嗯……不会是你怕和Seib的总裁见面吧？”  
“我？怕短笛？哈哈，真滑稽，说你自己吧卡卡罗特，你以为我是谁？三流企业的光杆司令？见到大场面就吓得腿软？荒唐，我过的桥比你走的路还多。”  
半尺远处，笑脸僵在原地。一股小火苗在卡卡罗特体内窜动，他提醒自己保持冷静，及时把火苗扼杀在萌芽状态。  
“反正最后还是你自己决定，我的总·裁·先·生。”卡卡罗特故意一字一顿地说，对这个不饶人的小个子提出抗议。“哎~不喜欢我也没办法，死马当活马医吧，现在可是没多少选择咯~”说罢手枕着后脑勺，一副不再关心的样子，一边偷偷斜眼看贝吉塔的反应。

卡卡罗特说的没错，时间不多了，要不就硬着头皮去找短笛，要不就等着老天给自己送救兵来，不说也知道，贝吉塔不允许自己在紧要关头做出愚蠢的决定，但又不想被卡卡罗特牵着鼻子走，只好在心里骂骂咧咧，纵然理屈词穷，也不能让卡卡罗特太得意。贝吉塔板着张臭脸不再说话，埋头作沉思状，想的却是——这家伙倒是够会推销馊主意的！  
贝吉塔这副和自己内耗的样子实在有趣，一旁的卡卡罗特看得几乎要笑出来了，心想这个贝吉塔还真是死要面子活受罪，表示一下认同又不会死，哪怕只是说句“试试看吧”，也不至于落得和自己憋屈。喝了口茶，一脸笃定的人等着对方拿定主意。

正琢磨着怎么开口，贝吉塔冷不丁察觉脚旁有个热乎乎的东西，下意识猛地一抬腿，只听得下方传来“呜呜”两声低鸣，一抹淡黄色从桌子底下钻出来，是筋斗。  
“你这家伙呀~刚才还怕得要命，怎么一会儿又亲热起来了？”见主人招了招手，筋斗低声呜咽了两声，绕着椅子小跑过来，一头钻进主人的怀里。卡卡罗特觉得好笑，筋斗只有对陌生人感兴趣时才会趴在一旁。“看来筋斗没把你当坏人哟~”  
“怎么进来的？”  
“不知道诶~贝吉塔，你吓着他啦，可要道歉哦~”  
“哼，谁叫他选错了睡觉的地方。”

卡卡罗特拍拍大狗的屁股，鼓励他向陌生人索要一个安抚。筋斗垂着脑袋犹豫了一下，慢吞吞地转过身，来到贝吉塔脚跟前，试探地伸伸头，确定对方没有恶意后才放心地坐下，耷拉着耳朵，塌着舌头，挂着一条忠犬特有的顺从表情，试图引起对方的怜爱之情。这一招让贝吉塔很受不了，这个冷冰冰的人在小动物特有的热情面前想不出该做何种反应，想了想，只能摸摸头表示抚慰。不想筋斗会错了意，以为陌生人接受了刚才的亲密接触，于是仰起头，湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着贝吉塔的手掌，伸出热乎乎的小舌头亲热地舔了舔。掌心传来滑溜溜的感觉让贝吉塔一惊，下意识抽回手，留下筋斗迷茫地蹲在那里，歪着头看看眼前板着的面孔，又回头望望偷着乐的主人，毛茸茸的尾巴左右扫着地板。  
不论怎么说贝吉塔还算接受了筋斗的好意，这是个不错的开始，卡卡罗特心里这么想，满意地拍拍大家伙，抱起来准备送回悟天房间，刚一转身，发现门缝外一个小黑影一溜烟闪开，筋斗刚才就是从这扇开了一条缝的门悄悄钻进房间的，卡卡罗特又好气又好笑，拉开门对着紧闭的儿童房间喊——“喂，天天，别把筋斗拉下了~”  
半晌，小家伙穿着睡衣揉着眼睛出来，脸上一点倦意也没有，故意打着哈欠从老爸手里接过大狗，没头没脑地嘟噜了句“爸爸和叔叔在说什么悄悄话呀？”  
“重要的事。”卡卡罗特给儿子报以一个神秘的笑，把小家伙连同筋斗一起塞回房间里。

家庭小插曲并不见得妨碍了总裁先生一刻不停的思考，待卡卡罗特回到自己的办公桌前，贝吉塔的神情告诉他已经做出了决定。  
“短笛在股东会上对VIGOR的未来表示缺乏信心，甚至扬言只要管理层出现任何重大变动就要抛售股份，这种情况下要建立更多的伙伴关系显然站不稳脚跟。”顿了顿，他看着笑容在卡卡罗特的脸上一点点褪去，嘴角向上勾了勾，换上另一种语气，“不过呢，越是糟糕的情况，我倒是越想挑战一下，不论怎么说，Seib也是整条产业链的一环，短笛也明白，我们休戚相关。”  
这个贝吉塔就是不肯老老实实地说话，这么想着，卡卡罗特脸上已经多云转晴，“嘿嘿，我猜你也是这么想的，连Rom都吊着一口气撑那么久了，更何况你呢？就凭这点你也不会那么早认输的吧。”  
“哦？卡卡罗特，什么时候这么了解我了？”  
“恩，不瞒你说我还会读心术哦~”开朗的人咧开一个笑，逗得对方也不自觉扬了扬眉毛。

“还有些问题。”贝吉塔瞥了一眼屏幕上的数据库，“我需要了解短笛愿意接受的交换条件，包括价格和数量。从Seib上一次战略投资的数量上来看，短笛是个厌恶风险的人。要和弗利萨抗衡的话，至少要说服短笛增持超过5%的股份，这样弗利萨就不能从市场吸收足够多的筹码跃居第一大股东。”  
“要什么资料我都可以找给你啊~就是我担心不一定会有用，当时Rom的确市值缩水不少，所以Rom能以远低于市价的价格向Seib转让股份也说得通，可是这次不一样，VIGOR的价格被严重低估了呀，按照去年的办法折价出让给战略投资方，再加上数量多的话……披露以后可能会引发老股东的不满哦~那样的话你也会很麻烦。”  
贝吉塔摇头表示不同意，“数量和价格一定是此消彼长，要说服短笛大幅增持，必须在价格上让步。至于你说的披露，我看问题不大，Seib本来就是老股东里最有发言权的，真有麻烦也是弗利萨来找，哼，要来就来吧，我要让这个老滑头知道VIGOR这块骨头可不是那么好啃的！”  
“嗯……虽然还是不太放心，不过你都这么说了，那就赌一把咯。还需要些什么？你说，我来找。”  
“转让折价率、事后条款、协议书……”

贝吉塔发现，有卡卡罗特在旁一起推进思路，本来乱成一锅粥的情绪竟然也可以抽丝剥茧变得这样清晰，很难得他贝吉塔能够心平气和地把短笛友情投资Rom这件事从头到尾捋一遍，换成把自己一个人关在房间里，恐怕到了凌晨两三点也就是不停地揉纸团、发脾气、让咖啡因把自己逼得不想睡觉又疲惫不堪。  
而在卡卡罗特看来，整件事正在变得越来越有意思，他几乎已经乐得插手这件本来毫不相干的事情，说为此热血沸腾也不为过，而他为自己安排的解释是：能参与调查这桩极富挑战性的收购，难道不是莫大的荣幸吗？

时针指向1点，卡卡罗特丝毫没有倦意，而贝吉塔没有咖啡助兴，不觉眼皮有些发黏。  
“要不你先休息吧，不介意的话就睡我床上。”觉察出一旁的人眼神有些游离，卡卡罗特建议道。  
“就是我介意也没别的地方能睡，客厅里冷得要命，我可不想睡沙发。该死，都这么晚了！”嘴上不依不饶的，人却已经坐到床脚上，卸下腕上的手表放在床头。“我要早上八点的闹钟，明天一早就回公司。还有，一些资料没读完，方便的话传一份给我。”  
“哦，八点是吧。”卡卡罗特一把抓过床头的闹钟，边调边说，“资料的话比较麻烦，因为数据库关系到客户的隐私，所以只能在公司授权的计算机上阅读，传给你也打不开，有问题的话可以打我电话，也可以来找我。”  
“哼，我还以为你从来不把授权这类的规矩放在眼里，真愿意给我的话，对你也不是什么难事。”  
“好了，八点。我再看一会儿也睡了，晚安，贝吉塔。”放好闹钟，冲着已经躺下的人笑了笑，精神的脸上并没有要反驳什么的意思。

两手枕在脑后，闭上眼睛前贝吉塔最后看了一眼这张总是笑呵呵的脸，奇怪，明明什么都还没做，不过和卡卡罗特讨论了一晚上，就好像什么事都有了着落。未卜的前景今天下午的时候还横在眼前，压抑得叫人窒息，而8个小时后，整件事变成了一只打乱颜色的魔方，要在规定时间里解开这个魔方，压力很大，却很有意思，他几乎能看到卡卡罗特和自己怎样让解密的过程变得井井有条，而一切逻辑的起点，现在想来，不过是卡卡罗特无意中发现的一处可疑的端倪，然而真的是无意吗？逻辑和混沌，就像实力和运气，旁观者只能看到其一，却不知道两者本来就是一枚硬币的两面，相辅相生。  
“早点休息，卡卡罗特，别想着做夜神仙。”说完背过身去，把头埋进松软的枕头里。被褥透着一股阳光下晒过的味道，温暖而香甜，催人入睡。

===

坐在办公桌前的卡卡罗特面对着屏幕，思想却在云游。什么文件事关客户隐私必须得到授权的说法不过是给自己找的借口，没什么资料是传不了的，连贝吉塔也很清楚这点，究竟为了什么找的借口？还这样拙劣。刚才这么说的时候，确实有一个念头不明就里地划过：他不想今天成为和贝吉塔的最后一面。  
没有人在旁边一答一对挑战自己，卡卡罗特也没心思接着研究数据库，但也丝毫没有半点睡意，于是起身，调暗唯一开着的床灯，合上笔记本，回到座位上，半躺着斜在转椅里，两脚交叉随意地搁在床边缘，一手扶着脑袋，半合着眼皮慢慢扫视整个房间，试图让柔和的光线舒缓自己兴奋的神经。  
来点音乐会更好吧……他试图让注意力分散到房间里每个角落——落地灯、实木色的橱柜、淡黄色的窗帘……最后总被拉回到眼前这张白色的床……以及床上侧身的背影。  
床上的人无论从哪个角度都很有看头，朦胧的灯光下，裸露在被褥外的手臂被勾勒出完美的线条，少了几分格斗场上的刚硬，多了些许柔和，修长的肌肉线条从小臂伸展到大臂，扩张到窄窄的肩膀，和半藏在被子里的背脊。  
卡卡罗特几乎有些沉醉于对这具男性躯体的描述，对战时候漏掉的细节可以慢慢补上，现在他有的是时间。  
灯光把本来有些苍白的皮肤染成小麦色，健康而诱人，半眯着眼睛的人有些后悔刚才上床更衣的时候没偷偷看一眼对方裸露的上半身……  
健美的胸肌和六块性感的腹肌，他熟悉自己的身材，但知道那些在贝吉塔身上看上去会很不一样。  
……目光所及之处多半掩盖在被褥下，卡卡罗特感到火舌在舔着自己的好奇心，但又不想跑到床对面去，那样做会让他觉得自己……嗯……很猥琐，只能在心里向床上的人施加催眠——转过来，转过来，转到我这边来，贝吉塔~……这个成年男子就这么胡思乱想着，想象自己真的有过人的意念。  
神奇的是，贝吉塔像是听从了自己的心声，真的翻了个身！卡卡罗特一阵狂喜，收起高翘的双腿，抱紧双臂，身体前倾，屏息凑近打量平日里难得一见的表情。  
这张脸终于在睡梦里放下白天的防御，呈现出轻松的另一面：脸部线条少了些刀刻般的棱角分明，在灯光下透出大理石般光滑的色泽，紧锁的眉头稍稍放开，平日的咄咄逼人不见了，倒是眉宇间增添了三分俊朗的气质，这让他看上去不像刚过三十岁的人，更像个装老成的大男孩。  
卡卡罗特托着腮帮欣赏这张睡梦中的脸，呼吸着房内温润的气息，总算开始有了点睡意。  
静谧的入睡者有着宽宽的额头，都说宽额头的人很聪明，不晓得这个脑袋里装了多少坏点子呢？卡卡罗特就差想要拿把尺子比划一下。  
乌黑的浓眉下，不怒自危的一双眼睛合上了，两颗黑曜石收起光芒，取而代之的，是眼皮偶尔神经质地抽动两下，看得人又怜又爱。  
英挺的鼻子近看很精致，末端稍稍上翘，给这个一脸严肃相的家伙挂上些许不相称的俏皮，卡卡罗特忍住不去点一点鼻尖的冲动。  
那张白净的脸上纵然暂时抛开了白日的暴躁和焦虑，不变的是一层常年冰川覆盖的冷傲，即使在熟睡中也同样发出拒绝的警告，对于卡卡罗特而言，这种拒绝和诱惑一样，两者具有相当的吸引力和杀伤力。  
  
房间里格外的安静，卡卡罗特都可以听见自己的呼吸声，眼前的人丝毫没有察觉他的动静，胸膛一起一伏，气息平稳缓慢。  
一种若有若无的味道提醒卡卡罗特他凑得太近了。那是一种清新的体香，他记得两人对战后擦身走过贝吉塔身旁也闻到过类似的气味，往往还没来得及经他仔细辨别就消失得无影无踪。  
卡卡罗特闭上眼睛，鼻尖几乎要顶到睡者的额头，他的嗅觉很好，在空气里努力捕捉着最特别的那种气味，一种男性特有的、清淡的体香，不同于任何一种香水散发的强烈味道，往往隐藏在汗水蒸腾的空气里，运动以后尤其强烈。  
  
就在他像小狗一样东嗅西嗅的时候，床上的人含糊不清地从喉咙里发出一声呓语，立刻把卡卡罗特惊得跳起来缩回椅子去。  
现在他的脑袋又开始清醒了，他在做什么？！好奇也罢，友善也好，都不足以解释自己这番偷偷摸摸的举动，就在他这么做的时候，脑海里被无数个细节占满，快挤不出空间让他好好思考。  
有生以来第一次卡卡罗特觉得变成了奇怪得连自己都不认识的人，他试着去想一些不相关的事——小林号称有了新女朋友、悟天的生日是不是快到了、下周三是个观测星云的好天、FGT对面一家店的烧味双拼很美味……  
可是都不行！刚一触及就会滑脱，重新回到对贝吉塔的遐想中去，房间里的气味还在弥漫，现在他可以很确切地将之形容为近似香草的味道，因为这种气味已经强烈到让他难以控制自己。  
  
高个子男人又多看了一眼贝吉塔：裸露的上身线条匀称，俊朗的脸上泛着红光……  
他觉得自己的体温在上升，一种原始的冲动火山爆发似地在体内发生核裂变，害得他面红耳赤、手脚兴奋。  
克制、镇静……卡卡罗特反复告诉自己必须先冷静下来。做了几个深呼吸，他转身走出房间，跑去盥洗室用冷水冲脸。  
抬头，看着镜子里湿漉漉的自己，胡乱整了几下悉尼歌剧院式的发型，一手扶墙一手挡着前额，看着水珠沿着前刘海一点一点滴落，让各种乱糟糟的想法自行沉淀。  
老天！我大概真的是单身太久了。  
  
***  
  
唐人街 早上8点  
被闹钟唤醒前贝吉塔一直在做同样的梦，即使差不多清醒后也能找回一些片段：  
整座城市在扭曲变形，高楼大厦如洪水猛兽般倾斜倒塌，道路从远处撕裂开来，巨大的裂缝一直蔓延到他脚下……  
他在奔跑，竭尽所能地奔跑，比声音还要快，比光还要迅速，直到周围的景物模糊、消失，他以为把它们抛在身后，想要放声大笑，张大嘴却听不见声音……  
脚下出现一个黑洞，他从云层的顶端跌落，龟裂的大地再一次把他吞没，四周暗了下来，他感觉不到光亮、重量，和声音，任凭如何瞪大眼睛也看不见任何东西……在他快要放弃寻找的时候，再次站到开始的起点。  
重复做相同的梦让人疲惫，从恐惧到厌倦，从挣扎到乏力，太熟悉了，那种大难临头的心情，要拒绝回味都很困难。  
闹钟叫得太欢，他决定还是睁开眼睛，瞪着白色的天花板发呆，好像那片空白的位置应该装饰些什么似的。梦的余波还在助兴，他几乎可以看到天花板上也出现了一个大洞，慢慢扩散到整个房间，四周变成一团漆黑将他淹没……  
不，不该又闭上眼，闹钟铃声越发聒噪，让他头皮发麻，起身，一把摁停，所有的荒诞被一扫而空，贝吉塔想起来了，这是卡卡罗特的房间。  
  
“卡卡罗特？”  
一个人影匍匐在桌上，身上横七竖八盖着几层衣服，脸上的表情都被埋在乱糟糟的黑发下面。  
“这个傻瓜！竟然就这么睡了！”  
一翻身下床，贝吉塔边穿衣服边看趴着睡的人，这个高个子显然比他要健壮一些，松垮垮的衣服掩盖不了一身结识的肌肉，单从身形上说，应该是很受女人欢迎的一类。  
转到一边，现在他可以看清卡卡罗特的脸，这个向来没什么心事的家伙睡着后更是一脸呆相，嘴角挂着些许口水，连做梦也是笑呵呵的，如果不是因为成天挂着这副没心没肺的表情，卡卡罗特本来是很有潜质成为少妇杀手的。  
“喂，天亮了。”贝吉塔推了推桌上的人。  
卡卡罗特揉着眼睛从朦胧中醒来。看着眼前的人发呆，慢慢的，昨晚的奇怪念头浮现出来，他的身体打了个激灵，天！那些挥之不去的念头，怎么大清早地就来骚扰自己？忍不住打了个喷嚏，他觉得身体有点冷，夜里寒气太重，他想自己可能是有点感冒了。  
几束微光透进房内，卡卡罗特从椅子上蹦起身，活动了几下发酸的关节，跑去打开窗，让清爽的风吹进来赶走着夜间滞留的浑浊，新的一天开始了。  
  
“怎么不去床上睡？我碍着你了？”  
“呵呵，看着看着就趴下了啊。”  
“哼，工作狂。”  
“我去喊悟天起床，吃完早饭再走吧。”  
“不用了，现在就回公司。本来我就不该留下来过夜。”  
“呃……那么急着走啊……你今天就找短笛去谈？”卡卡罗特问道，像是想起了什么，随手把日历翻到下个月。  
“先安排时间，这件事就像你说的，宜早不宜迟。”  
  
八点半，现在全家都醒了，包括筋斗，作为全家第一个吃完早饭的成员，他精力旺盛地在玄关地毯上打着圈，看着站在门口的两个人，他已经熟悉了贝吉塔的气味，不过一晚筋斗就把这种气味加入了他的记忆库。  
“叔叔要走啦——”刚刷完牙的悟天跑过来凑热闹，一身睡衣还没来得及换下。“这是送给叔叔的礼物~”说完，将一个圆盘形的东西塞给贝吉塔。  
小个子男人有些消受不起小孩子的殷勤，不过还是俯身接过小礼物，瞥了一眼发现是个黄色笑脸的圆盘别针。  
“这是什么？”  
“它叫‘笑脸’，爸爸说戴着它就会每天开开心心的，我把它别在书包上，真的有用诶~”  
“哈哈，你要戴着啊，悟天不太送人礼物的哦。”卡卡罗特笑嘻嘻地帮着儿子说话。  
贝吉塔记得曾经在某些超市看到员工随身佩戴，他又看了看那个笑脸，金色的表盘十分醒目，上面的嘴角翘得夸张。独自冷笑了下，还是算了吧，小孩子的玩意儿。  
  
“那就不送啦，有问题找我吧，最近很空，FGT那边会去得勤一点。”  
“哼，你倒是清闲。短笛那边顺利的话我再和你约时间，下一次我可不会手软了，卡卡罗特。”  
“哎呀，你这么说我很期待啊~”  
  
他走了，还会再来么？合上门，卡卡罗特难得一次有些发闷。他喜欢结交新朋友，更喜欢和老朋友叙旧，身边变换着各种职业各种年龄的人，他们中的一些只有一面之缘，另一些很幸运成了朋友，生活大部分时候像流动的河水，只是偶尔成为平静的湖。认识陌生人、成为朋友、告别、再认识新朋友……这是他，卡卡罗特，保持新鲜感的一贯做法。  
对于老朋友，卡卡罗特的想法是，大家有各自的生活，能碰到一块儿聊聊天开开玩笑就足够了，没必要让告别变得酸溜溜的，每次挥手说完拜拜，几个月以后又会有人用各种理由把自己拉出来，见了面很快又能进入融洽的气氛中去。他的身边从来就不缺少朋友，但还是有寂寞的时候，就像现在。  
  
回到自己的房间，看着一闪一闪的显示屏电源灯，心里面空荡荡的。  
贝吉塔那边还是有些不放心，如果短笛回绝了，VIGOR要逃离这桩恶意收购的可能性就更微乎其微……  
卡卡罗特定了定神，从混乱的桌上翻出一本本子，找到一个号码。  
“嗨~悟饭吗？我是卡卡罗特，抱歉大清早给你打电话，是这样的……”


	15. 谈判

23点 海上，克什米尔号  
每天乘坐克什米尔号往返于卡林和西都之间的游客很多。卡林是个岛国，有着别于西都的热带气候，当地的土著人热情好客，自然风光更是没得说，有钱人往往把卡林作为度假旅游的首选地。  
克什米尔号算不上特别大的客轮，但也足够豪华，酒吧、舞厅、堵场一应齐全，即使到了半夜，甲板上也有乐队给翩翩起舞的达官贵人们助兴。  
斯蒂文原本想加入到这场舞会中去，这位前VIGOR总裁丝毫不认为年龄有碍自己参加五光十色的社交活动，相反，对自己高大精壮的身材很有信心，如何恰当地在谈判中使用好男性魅力也是他在退休以后新开的副业课程之一。就在他起身走进舞池的时候，电话很不知趣地在口袋里振动——一个陌生的号码。

电话那头的人压着嗓子，如果不是自报家门，斯蒂文压根不会反应过来那一头是小儿子的声音。甲板上太吵，他一路踱回房间一路听塔布尔诉苦，看样子一时半会儿还不会完。  
“我过得很不好，爸爸。”塔布尔沙哑的声音让斯蒂文想起了小时候那个爱哭鼻子的小男儿。  
“你不该离开熟悉的环境，塔布尔，你人在哪里？”  
“我还不能说，贝吉塔知道了会宰了我。”  
“唉~这件事上至少应该找我商量，你不该自己擅作主张。”  
“你不明白，爸爸，贝吉塔他就是个独裁者，至少我不想再跟着他干了。现在虽然人不在西都，我还是一直在关注VIGOR的动态。”  
这口气听起来不太像那个本分的儿子，做父亲的不记得小儿子对哥哥有过这样的评价。  
“哦？我很奇怪，如果说你想自己干，还这样还关心VIGOR做什么？”  
“嗯……是这样没错，如果弗利萨的资金到位本来是没有问题的……但是你知道吗？这个老家伙是个十足的骗子！除了协议里的定金部分他给我划拨了现金，其他都是空头支票！”  
“别激动，塔布尔，一件件事来。”  
“你想象不出我有多难过，即使手头有充裕的资金我也不敢说公司说办就能办成，这里的政策和法规对我来说还很陌生，一切要从头开始，最要命的是这里我认识的人太少，做什么都不顺利，事情完全不是我想的那么简单。葛蕾还算体谅我，这一个月里我跟她抱怨的话快赶上她一整年说的了。”  
“罗马不是一天建成的，既然做出了选择就要对得起自己，再看看吧，塔布尔，一个人打拼是不容易。”

塔布尔听不出老父的语调里有任何被打动的成分，同情、或者怜悯。叹了口气，他知道自己说了那么多对于经历过大风大浪的父亲而言不过隔靴搔痒。  
“有时候我真恨自己有这么个哥哥，他只能让我觉得自己更窝囊。”  
“这么想就错了，你应该看到自己的优势。”  
依旧是不容置疑的口吻，塔布尔头脑里浮现出的不是饭桌上谈笑风生的父亲，而是那个站在培训课讲台上的成功企业家。  
“噢……爸爸，我早就听厌你那些陈词滥调了。”  
斯蒂文发出一阵爽朗的笑：“别那么不耐烦，小伙子，我还不至于那么唠叨。”  
“离开VIGOR了我发现还挺怀念的，怎么说也是祖宗传下来的公司，里面流着家族的血汗。”  
“呵呵，这些话应该说给你哥哥听，说不定他就原谅你这么做了。”  
“为什么要我道歉？贝吉塔就没一点错了，是不是？现在全世界我最不想见的人就是他了。有些事我想有必要和你说，现在VIGOR上下人心不稳，这几天我能看到公司里交辞职信的名单，列出来可以刷两大屏，可是，贝吉塔他像是放任不管了！爸爸你留心一下最近的报纸就会发现，贝吉塔开完股东会以后什么消息都没有，这一点我们家族的长期顾问‘黑石’都觉得奇怪，原本他们期望贝吉塔会来寻求咨询。董事会也没出任何决议，我怀疑他压根就没和董事会商量过！他总是这个样子，谁都信不过，以为光靠自己就能搞定一切。我以前说什么他都是口头敷衍我，这次我可不想眼睁睁看着VIGOR毁在他了不得的自尊心手里，我想也许爸爸你可以劝劝他，至少让‘黑石’出一份像样的收购条款也好，免得到时候再吃弗利萨的亏，这个葛朗台什么空子都会钻！”

听得出，塔布尔是不打算再回来了，憋了几年的话都趁现在说出口，一吐为快。斯蒂文突然发现其实小儿子的口才也不错，不过这些年来表面看上去总是一副欲言又止的样子。他饶有兴致地玩弄着漂亮的山羊胡，不紧不慢地答复小儿子火药味十足的埋怨。  
“你能这么关心我当然也很高兴，在谁对谁错这个问题上，我可不是你眼里的审判官，我早说过，成年人要对自己的行为负责，就像现在你要为自己离开公司的后果负责，至于贝吉塔，他也同样要为自己的不作为负责一样。董事会决议那些事，你不说我还真没注意到，不过呢，我想贝吉塔有他自己的打算，股东会前我和他谈过一次，他不是没考虑过向‘黑石’咨询，最后放弃的原因嘛，是他认为‘黑石’更擅长做内部重组，我想这会儿他大概也在为这桩事头疼吧。”  
“爸爸，你知道么？我觉得毛病就出在你总是太过信任他！”  
“塔布尔，我想你千里迢迢给我打电话不单是来向我告状的吧。”  
“抱歉……我就是感觉他在胡来，希望你能给他提个醒。”

斯蒂文突然有种威严扫地的感觉，苦笑了下，他换了个能看到船舱外海景的位置，深邃的眼睛望着湛蓝的海水出神。  
“这么说吧，塔布尔。首先，你要像相信我一样，相信贝吉塔是个很理智的人，尤其在紧要关头不会头脑发热。其次，决议都必须经董事会批准方可通过，贝吉塔绝对不会随便胡来，之所以你会产生这样感觉可能是缺席很久的关系。”  
说到这儿，斯蒂文低头看了看表，希望尽快结束这通电话，“最后，你的父亲既没有义务也没有必要掺和进一场他不熟悉规则的博弈游戏当中，我不认为自己有足够的信息去指挥儿子该怎么做，你明白我的意思吧。”  
“好吧好吧~我就知道你会这么说。”电话那头无力地缴械投降，好歹让斯蒂文松了口气。  
“那么，加油干，小伙子，我祝你好运。”  
“谢了，爸爸，但愿吧。”  
挂断，这位前总裁看着这个陌生的号码，想着儿子在世界上某个角落唉声叹气，如果可能的话，他确实想帮上一点忙，可是这个同样有些倔强的儿子根本没打算让他知道自己的所在地。

甲板上渐渐安静下来，人群带着余兴纷纷四散回到船舱里，海上的夜降临了。斯蒂文打开一个厚厚的文件夹，翻到新的空白页，思考片刻后开始接着写他的课程草稿——《创业需要知道的十件事》。和小儿子的一番通话提醒他是该来个案例扩展了，比方说，如何克服异国创业的惶恐心态？这显然能成为一个不错的演讲话题……  
斯蒂文这么想着，给自己倒了一小杯威士忌，在上下轻微颠簸的套间里开始了他的长篇大论。

===

几天后  
下午2点 Seib大楼

这不是短笛第一次见到这个小个子总裁，但他还是不习惯对方那种自恃清高的态度，尽管在贝吉塔看来已经是在竭力放低姿态。

他们坐在一间特殊的会议室里，确切的说不应该被称作会议室，甚至连办公室也不能算。  
这个有些类似于小型温室的房间被短笛用本国语言称呼为“阿吉沙”（DBZ里丹丹提到的那美克星人种的一种树-_-b），“阿吉沙”大概有一个篮球馆那么大，被铺着石子儿的小径划分出几块区域，最大的一块地方摆设了普通会议桌和配套设备，其余几小块分布着几套圆形桌椅，杂志柜和茶水桌紧靠着最里边的墙壁。  
人们很难想象摩天大楼里会有森林，这个温室里除了常见的吊兰、仙人掌外，更多种植着一种异国树木，在贝吉塔看来有些像巨型蒲公英的树木就是这个会议室名字的起源—— “阿吉沙”。笔挺的树干顶端生长着茂密的枝叶，自然展开成球形，每一块区域内都种植着一棵这种树木，远看就好像支起了整个温室的绿柱子。  
“阿吉沙”是普通的办公间的2倍高，透明天花板不高不矮罩着这些树木，阳光穿过厚厚的树枝投下点点疏影，中央控制设备调节房间里的温度和通风，让“阿吉沙”保持在令人舒适的环境下。

“你看到的这个会议室是Seib独有的，模拟我们本国的生态环境，也是公司为了解决城市‘热岛’所作的一点尝试。”短笛引导贝吉塔来到一个圆形休息桌前，示意两人坐下。  
“的确很特别，你们对新能源的投入一向不少，不是么？不过据我所知，石油还是你的主打产品。”贝吉塔再次环视了一周“阿吉沙”，抚平内心的惊奇。  
“听说你要来我很惊讶，我想股东会上Seib的表态已经很明确了，我们的合作不是无限期的，对于VIGOR近期的表现，我认为有必要重新审视一下我们的投入程度。”  
如贝吉塔所料，短笛开门见山表明自己的立场，形势不容乐观。  
“我之所以来找你，”黑色的眼睛迅速扫了一眼对方，“是出于我对Seib的了解。你们不像一些短期投资者，经不住机构的炒作或者轻信所谓的资深人士，随意处置手里的股份，看起来，当初在战略投资方的选择问题上我们的眼光没有错。至于你说的投入程度，，VIGOR在高速增长时期给予的利润分红十分可观，Seib作为当时的第二大股东，也是最大受惠方之一，短笛先生，我想你不会忘了这些。”  
“自然不会，不过我也必须提一句，贝吉塔先生，当前阶段，Seib也是潜在最大的损失方之一，你希望我保留对V公司的投资份额以防弗利萨进一步增持，这点我很清楚，但是你也应该看到我在承担的风险，我们的累计损失已经超过1.5亿，弗利萨若成功并购，这一损失还将进一步扩大。”  
短笛不紧不慢地说，丝毫没有退让的意思，贝吉塔感到自己在出汗，心里暗暗咒骂这间暖棚的燥热。  
“短笛先生，我记得你曾经向前任总裁，也就是我的父亲透露过你的投资原则，简而言之是三点：只做长线投资、关注企业价值、看重治理团队，当时你给VIGOR打了80分，我记得没错吧？”  
短笛不置可否的示意他继续。  
“那好，VIGOR价值的增长显然远高于市场平均，这一点有目共睹。不过任何行业都有它的周期，我们都很清楚在一个经济低迷时期那些优质企业的价值很容易被市场低估，信息不对称容易导致普通投资者做出错误选择。”  
贝吉塔故意强调“普通”两个字，暗示对方不要做随大流的一份子。“下行周期时多数人看到的是风险，所以选择避让，另一些人看到的是机遇，他们选择有价值的投资，以降低投资成本，典型的例子就是‘抄底’，弗利萨就很擅长这一手。”  
肤色奇特的异国人双臂交叉，若有所思，小个子说的每个字都清清楚楚进了他的耳朵。  
“股东会对VIGOR的负面作用是显而易见的，”贝吉塔定了定神，意识到趁胜追击的时候到了，“不过市场的反应总是会慢一拍。弗利萨事先设计好让我往火坑里跳，他好坐享其成。”咬了咬牙，继续道，“这几天Freeza化工没有动静，是在等待时机，一旦V的股价回落到他的心理价位弗利萨会一举买入……就像之前对Rom做的那样。”  
说到这里贝吉塔瞥了一眼短笛，对方换了个姿势，看起来对接下去要说的话题很有兴趣。  
“VIGOR当前的价格维持在￥15.5上下，弗利萨预期股东会后价格会下挫到￥11以下，按照评估机构的测算，这差不多是V应有价格的一半。短笛先生，我想你很早就注意到，Freeza集团正在加紧对整个行业的控制力度，Zeta、Rom都是牺牲品，我们不采取措施的话，VIGOR将是下一个。”贝吉塔压低语调，神色凝重，试图让短笛同样体会到事态的严重性。  
“这点上我同意你的看法，Seib同样不希望看到一家独大的局面，我们愿意在力所能及的范围内阻止弗利萨这么干。”经短笛这么一说，贝吉塔也就顺水推舟地提出了请求。  
“Seib愿意助VIGOR一臂之力的话，整个董事会都将深表感激。我有一个方案：VIGOR希望Seib在二级市场收集我们5%的筹码，并且在重大事项的表决中站在V这边，如此弗利萨即使买入剩余所有的股份也无法成为V的第一大股东，从而无法对公司的决策施加影响。作为交换条件，Seib可以以相对较低的价格购入VIGOR的股份，降低你的投资成本。”  
说完，贝吉塔感到心脏在剧烈跳动，为了说出这些话，他反复琢磨了一个晚上。短笛的反应至关重要，他必须沉住气，迅速打好腹稿，小个子总裁身体前倾，双眼直视对方，准备着对付短笛可能出现的各种回绝。

听完这番话，短笛的眉头扭成一团，两手指尖轻轻相碰，形成尖塔式放在颌下，“你这是在用低价邀请我承担更高的风险，不是吗？”  
“有些风险不同，一旦承担以后反过来会降低风险本身”，贝吉塔紧追不放，“比如这一次，如果你肯接受我的方案，那么弗利萨恶意收购VIGOR的可能性将直线下降，也就是说，短笛先生，你今天做出的决策，本身就能决定未来风险的大小。”  
“我很佩服你的胆量，贝吉塔先生。”短暂的笑划过短笛的嘴角，他放慢语速，身体后靠进座椅，“因为你也应该知道我们的市场战略和企业文化，我需要对公司上千员工负责，他们是Seib在西都发展的最大资产。而你提出的方案，毫无疑问会在现有基础上进一步加重我们的负担，这样重大的决策需要得到我们半数以上员工的认可才能得以执行，不过我想到那时候恐怕Freeza化工已经把你的VIGOR瓜分干净了。”  
落后的公司制度！贝吉塔在心里愤愤骂道，赶紧给自己有些泄气的信心鼓劲，准备好向短笛发动新一轮进攻的时候，出乎他的意料，对方竟然松口了。  
“不过Seib不会让事情按照这样的轨迹发展下去，贝吉塔先生，我想说Seib虽然和贵公司在许多方面不同，但有一点是相同的，那就是我们都不计较短期利益。”短笛两指扣着桌面，顿了顿接着说，“你提出的方案有些草率和冒进，不过也是情非得已，我们愿意接受你的方案，尽管Seib历史上还是头一次发生这种事，至于细节上，希望你能给我们更多保障性条款。贝吉塔先生，在对付Freeza集团这件事上，我想我能做的只有这么多了。”

成交？准备好来一场拉锯战的贝吉塔有些不相信自己的耳朵。事情似乎有些太容易，上一秒还如箭在弦上，下一秒已经是探囊取物。  
惊愕的表情在脸上停留片刻后，他几乎能听到自己在心里放声大笑——看来幸运女神终于开始垂青我贝吉塔了！

之后的细节协商并没有浪费太多时间，短笛不是个贪心的人，贝吉塔达到目的后更是心情大好。约定书面协定日后，走出这栋他并不喜欢的城市森林，他几乎能隐约闻到湿热的空气里阿吉沙散发出的清香味。  
一切都在好转，就让弗利萨去做他一手遮天的大头梦去吧！老滑头绝不会料到他们结盟的速度可以这样快的。  
眼下，该做的都做了，剩下的就只需要静静等待。

贝吉塔所不知道的是，这场他和短笛间来得有些太过顺利的谈判中间，还夹着一个素未谋面的第三人。  
世界总是很奇妙，根据六度空间理论，地球上任何两个人之间的关系不超过6个人，打通连接两个陌生人的这条隧道往往也就是一个契机的问题。  
对贝吉塔而言这个契机是卡卡罗特，是3个月前的那场挑战赛，或者根本就是早就注定好的事；对短笛而言则是孙悟饭，是十多年前一次无意的邂逅，或者压根也是注定好的事。  
许多人喜欢用命运来说服自己接受这些微妙的契机，而换成是卡卡罗特，那根粗神经才经不起这番九曲十八弯的折腾，直接一句“刚巧都认识”就能把一切神秘主义或者浪漫主义的情调统统仍在脑后；若是贝吉塔，则是一副霸道的只看结果不看过程的样子，光是鼻子一哼就把所谓的宿命论看扁下去。  
当然，有些事情知道以后，又会是另一种表情了。


	16. 无事生非

一周后  
大标题——VIGOR受捧 Seib为首各中小企业齐齐增持  
“最新报告显示，能化巨头之一——Seib在西都的分公司昨日探底增持了近日走低的VIGOR公司股票，此举带动投资机构提高对VIGOR的评级，包括Unx和Eugene在内的基金公司不约而同提高投资组合中能化板块的份额……我们相信这意味着最恶劣的时间已成为过去……”  
弗利萨是昨天深更半夜得知的消息，气得简直想找个下属把头给拧下来。他原先打着如意算盘明早一开盘就让萨博把塔布尔抛出的股份系数购入，这样后天就能名正言顺地召开记者招待会宣布对VIGOR的股权收购。不料节外生枝的事情就偏偏喜欢出现在节骨眼上：股东会后不过短短2周不到的时间，贝吉塔这臭小子就跟短笛联手给来了个暗度陈仓，一眨眼功夫就把本该属于他弗利萨的股份转移到Seib的名下去了！岂不是让他白高兴一场！老滑头气得七窍生烟，一个电话把还在做着美梦的萨博揪醒，不分青红皂白就是一顿臭骂，那一头自知理亏，若不是当初咬耳朵推销低价回购那套理论外加拍着胸脯向老板保证不会出纰漏，要拿下这10%的股份还用得着等他2个礼拜？骂完算是出了口恶气，老蜥蜴还是心有不甘地四下搜寻这桩交易的所有蛛丝马迹，但是所有的内部消息、分析报告都无疑指明了一点：这是一次天知地知你知我知的联手，为了躲过他弗利萨的耳目连经办方的名字都没出现过。  
这个诡计多端的老滑头生来头一回承认：这一次，他遇到对手了。

同样的消息，不同人看来自然是不同的心情。  
唐人街的傍晚，当螃蟹头男主人翻开报纸看到这个标题，一脸的阳光比平日更加灿烂。  
“哦？贝吉塔那个家伙动作很快嘛~”  
灌下一大口茶，我哼着小调翻到下一页，这样的结果无疑是最好的，这下VIGOR没事了贝吉塔也争回了面子，我为自己作为一个幕后推手小小得意了一番，直到下一条新闻跳进视线。  
大标题——绝地反击战？VIGOR指责Freeza集团非法资本运作  
“本报获悉，继VIGOR公司从Freeza集团的收购进程中解脱后，立刻上演绝地反击战，今晨VIGOR发言人那巴在接受本报采访时义愤填膺地指出包括化工分部在内的Freeza集团自成立之初就通过非法所得开立公司，企图将不法收入资本化，通过企业经营转移公众视线。VIGOR发言人称将会采取进一步调查，并呼吁社会公众加以密切关注，公司将在拟定起诉书后向西都法院正式提起诉讼……”  
“这个贝吉塔！”我大叫道，把一旁又开始折腾电视遥控器的悟天吓了一跳，好奇地伸过脑袋看发生了什么事，我赶紧低下头，把脸藏到报纸后。  
他就这么急着要报复弗利萨？要知道，VIGOR要恢复元气还早得很呢~要命的是，他状告的罪名还是性质极其恶劣的洗黑钱！Freeza化工的确被告过几次恶意收购，但是除此以外，业内还从没听说过他们在资金来源方面有违规操作，这一次，突然被扣上这么大顶帽子，就是弗利萨本人大概也要被吓一大跳了吧。除非贝吉塔真有确凿的证据，否则我实在想象不出他出于报复敢这么做。  
但是话说回来，现在还真是上演绝地反击战的大好时候啊！这一点他很清楚，比周围人都清楚。  
这个贝吉塔啊……真佩服他能有这个魄力。  
但是……又真叫人担心。  
让他知道我这么想，准会气炸了指着我的鼻尖说：总裁的事轮不到一个无名鼠辈来操心！

一想到他那个样子我的干劲就跟雨后地上的蘑菇一样疯长，或者说就跟皮球一样，打得越重，弹得越高。这两个月我好像在发疯，由着自己的性子做想做的事。自从遇到贝吉塔以后我单调的生活又多了一些单调的事情：“贝吉塔”、“弗利萨” 、“VIGOR”、“Freeza”变成这些天唯一让我感兴趣的关键字，我在眼睛扫过的任何文字里寻找它们，在耳朵听到的任何对话里留心它们，在工作的时候、吃饭的时候、锻炼的时候……事实上在我不发呆的任何时候。我压根控制不了自己这种捕风捉影的行为，相比起来，饿着肚子不去理眼前的美味佳肴变得简单多了。  
从贝吉塔去找短笛到现在已经过去半个月了，这半个月我总算知道悟天常常说的无聊是什么样子，这之前我以为听老界说冷笑话就是天下最无聊的事了。我几乎天天去FGT，期望也许会正巧碰上贝吉塔，结果总是遇到一些乏味的对手；这半个月我患上了两种病，一种叫强迫症，差不多每隔五分钟就要看看有没有新邮件和漏接的电话；另一种叫幻听症，到了晚上尤其严重，尽管悟天说那是别人家的开门声而不是有人在敲门。这期间我和琪琪碰了一次面，和兰琪两次，和老界三次，和小林四次，但我的忘性变本加厉到他们说了什么都不记得了。

下午拉蒂兹在电话里说了一些我不太明白的话，还问我是不是出什么事了，我笑嘻嘻地告诉他我好得很，他在电话那头用摇着头的口气说我在骗人。我在骗人！他这么说让我很生气，我什么时候骗过人？他这根本就是在乱说。  
“我听得出来你心里有事，你骗得了自己也骗不了我，卡卡罗特。”  
“什么话嘛，老哥，你又不是我肚子里的蛔虫。”  
“傻瓜的肚子里不会生虫，木鱼脑袋。”  
“那你倒是说说看啊，我能有什么心事？”  
“我看呐——你是心里有人。”  
我心里当然有人！好多人！每个人的喜欢什么我都记得清清楚楚，琪琪对烹饪兴趣浓厚；拉蒂兹老是爱说自己开公司；悟天很会讲故事；小林喜欢唱卡拉OK，而且最近开始研究跑车；乐平爱看《男人装》；兰琪最近说起喜欢自己做些小手工……然后……还有一个人……贝吉塔，嗯……贝吉塔呢？他不喜欢人多的地方、讨厌穿颜色鲜艳的衣服、最受不了自己低人一等，这个怪脾气的家伙会喜欢什么呢？  
等我发现自己跑题的时候拉蒂兹已经在嘲笑我做白日梦了，他听起来心情很好，笑的多，叹气的少，拉蒂兹有好一阵没这样了，也许是嫂子艾琳不折腾了，或者老丈人答应他什么要求了，总之呢，等有了足够多资本的时候，离这家伙来找我咨询业务的时日也不远了吧。

胡思乱想并不能改变无聊的现状，而且对于我这颗木鱼脑袋来说有些超负荷工作了。仰头看了一会儿天花板后，我深吸一口气，伸了个大大的懒腰，一个筋斗从沙发上跃起，准备先找些吃的再开始夜间锻炼。这一跳又惊动到旁边的儿子，小家伙一把扔下手里的遥控器，跳下沙发大惊小怪地连连喊“爸爸不正常”，悟天的怪叫让我改变了主意，故意装出凶狠的样子跑过去逗他玩。机灵的淘气鬼丝毫不怕他老爸来这套，也吹胡子瞪眼地和我对峙，四目相对，小鬼撑不了几秒钟就发笑了，被我瞅准空子逼到沙发上挠痒，最后笑得实在喘不过气来就趴在沙发上装死。  
就在我开心地宣布爸爸大获全胜的时候，骄傲的、消失多日的、小身材大野心的贝吉塔竟然来电话了！他真是够会挑时间的！我本来以为他是来约时间对练的，没想到他开门见山地邀请我带悟天去他家吃饭！还说要委托我做些事！要知道，那可是贝吉塔啊~依然是冷冷的口气，没有多大起伏的语调，好像这件事和自己毫不相干，可是他说话的时候，我都可以想象出电话那一头，贴着话筒的嘴唇向上弯出一道漂亮的弧线。放下电话，感到有无数小人在体内跳舞，哈哈，世界上可没多少人能享受到这样的特殊待遇呢。

===

晚上 Capsule St.  
卡卡罗特的建议很不错，短笛增持后的一周内，形势发生了戏剧性的转折：弗利萨无法从二级市场购得足够多的股份登上头把交椅，老蜥蜴这会儿铁定快气疯了！如果不是他太贪心，想在低位来个大抄底，本来要收购VIGOR还不是易如反掌的事？人算不如天算，他大概是忘了一句话，叫做夜长梦多。那些见风使舵的小股东没看到预期的“大事件”，也就老实地继续观望，至少有一点他们和我想的一样：VIGOR安全了。  
没错，一切又该回归正轨，我继续当我的总裁，继续壮大自己的实力，力图有朝一日一举超过弗利萨成为市场领跑者，我继续做我该做的，在未来VIGOR业绩好转的时候购回当初塔布尔撒网的股份，加强我对集团的控制……  
真是该死，究竟什么时候才是尽头？我只能说服自己相信一切不会是个死循环。第一周结束的时候我从没感觉这样好过，心情跟着VIGOR的趋势线一起上扬，周围的所有人都在向我大献殷勤，久违的成就感让我再次觉得自己是个人物。第二周开始我重新回到谈判桌上，之前因为弗利萨收购案闹得沸沸扬扬终止的一些项目再度启动，和各大采购商谈论细节的时候他们就当什么事也没发生过。好了，我告诉自己，该向前看。  
……  
就这么结束了？该死的老蜥蜴先是把我当猴耍，之后又在股东会上投下一枚重磅炸弹，搅得我不得不在前半个月里炮制“毒丸”，在后半个月里死里逃生，为了陪老蜥蜴玩这场代价不菲的游戏我没少吃苦头，现在他以为就可以这样轻轻松松一笔勾销？  
大概是我在言词里表现出种种不甘心，不少经理旁敲侧击说着些好话，息事宁人、迟来再报是我听到最多的说辞，那巴和这拨人想得也一样，整个市场尚未复苏，VIGOR恢复元气也有待时日，以当前的规模和资金实力和Freeza化工硬碰硬无疑是找死，我不能为了出一口恶气把整个公司全赔上。  
说得没错。T妈的都是废话。  
我想象不出还有比现在更好的机会反咬老蜥蜴一口——业界还在津津乐道于VIGOR打出一场漂亮的自卫战，证券报Biz版还乐于给VIGOR留出头版位置，再过几周，还会有谁关心这件事？趁热打铁，才有机会扳回一局，我可不像这些胆小鬼，整天就巴望着别出什么乱子。老滑头以为这些年他大玩资本运作就没留下任何把柄？哼，明白人都懂得高回报必然伴随高风险，Freeza化工能够获取远高于市场平均的回报率，当然不会乖乖走常规路线，我手头有一些他早期非法集资的物证，不过一直找不到借口和老蜥蜴作对，此时不发，更待何时？

而且……我很想看看卡卡罗特对此的反应，他应该会感兴趣才对，如果真的能顺藤摸瓜揪出一些不为人知的内幕，我希望那个人会是卡卡罗特，事实上，在所有打过交道的咨询师和律师里，他是我见过最能胜任此类经济犯罪的人选：迅速发现问题关键所在、打破常规提出解决方案、出人意料，但是很有效……正是我喜欢的。和卡卡罗特合作是一次其妙的历险，可以的话我不介意一直合作下去，“黑石”那群整天唠唠叨叨又拿不出像样建议的咨询师早就让我厌倦了。  
可是怎么说服卡卡罗特来接手这个烫手山芋？换成是我，恐怕都说服不了自己。手头的这些证据性质都算不上严重，充其量至多让老蜥蜴掏几个子儿，相反，查不出什么问题的话，不单VIGOR要担诽谤的恶名，受托调查方即使不负连带责任也会因为接手项目眼光太差在业界的名声一落千丈，除了那些本来就默默无闻的小事务所，没有人会愿意跟着VIGOR来趟这档浑水。  
不，必须告倒弗利萨！也该让他尝尝我遭的罪，而且必须由卡卡罗特来清查！我几乎能听到另一个姓贝的人在《命运交响曲》开头狠狠砸下的三连音，发出不容置疑的宣判——没错，必须如此！在房间里踱来踱去，兴奋加上烦躁，无法遏制被一股热气包裹，如果今晚想不出办法，我很希望能赶紧找个可以出气的沙包，否则特兰克斯铁定无法忍受他处在低气压中心的老爸。小鬼头明显已经注意到频率加快的脚步声，眨巴了几下眼睛，很识相地一把拖过书包，利索地往里塞东西，准备马上打包回房……恩，反应很快，不愧是我儿子。  
书包上金黄色的笑脸很扎眼，自从我把卡卡罗特小鬼头的礼物转手后他就自觉放到自己的包上，简直就像跟那小鬼头说好似地，我很怀疑这玩意儿有没有让他觉得日子更好过点，也许可以让特兰克斯和那个小鬼头私底下交流一下……

也许？我又多看了一眼这个从笑得夸张的圆盘，突然被一个天马行空的主意击中——何不让卡卡罗特带他儿子来吃顿饭？或许我可以借家庭聚餐的机会在适当的时候提出要求，那样成功的可能性显然会比正式的会面高得多，要知道，生意都是在饭桌上谈成的。  
不等这个主意被头脑里吵吵嚷嚷的反对声淹没，我两三步跨过特兰克斯的书包，立刻给卡卡罗特打去电话，直到挂断我还能听见自己的心跳。低头看，小家伙闷声不吭，加快速度理包，我得意洋洋地转到他跟前，迎上一双惊慌的蓝眸子，用一种自己都难得听到的奇怪腔调半开玩笑似地命令道：  
特兰克斯，如果你保证下次不把学校赢来的弹珠给我扔在客厅里，我就答应带你去见见这个黄色圆盘的主人。


	17. 委托

几天后  
5点半 西都Capsule St.  
对于一次典型的家庭聚会来说，缺少了气球和彩带装饰的客厅显得有些冷清，而对于一次非正式的业务委托而言，点着蜡烛插着鲜花的餐桌又表现得太有情调。卡卡罗特盯着这两样东西看得发呆的时候，发起聚会的男主人很有腔调地用小勺轻敲玻璃杯，示意有话要说，这才让这个表情迷茫的人清醒了一些。而一旁，两个小家伙像是一见如故，早就天南地北地扯开了，听闻清脆的“叮叮”声作响后，紫发孩子先刹住了车，于是黑发孩子也学样关上话匣子。

“我认为唯一有必要认识一下的就只剩下卡卡罗特和特兰克斯了。”贝吉塔瞥了一眼在座的两个小家伙，悟天看上去比自己儿子更年幼一些，不过从进门后的趋势来看，更善于主动搭话，他怀疑这一点上也少不了受到卡卡罗特的影响。  
“卡卡罗特，这是特兰克斯， 5岁。特兰克斯，卡卡罗特是我和你提过的俱乐部会员。”言毕目光在左手边的男人脸上停留片刻，又加上一句，“令人印象深刻。”说得轻描淡写，但紫发孩子还是有些不相信地瞪大了眼睛，做了个Wow的嘴型，偷偷对悟天咬耳朵说，“你爸爸肯定不是一般人。”  
卡卡罗特的吃惊程度并不亚于小家伙，不管是老界当着众人面拍拍自己肩膀大声标榜卡卡罗特是公司的“优质资产”还是被乐平戏称为“这行里的最后一个好人”，都及不上贝吉塔一句褒贬不明的“印象深刻”，难得他发现自己有些脸颊发烫，直到贝吉塔宣布开饭才好不容易把注意力转向一桌的美食。  
我们的大胃王先生、食物的扫荡家，无论何时何地对待美味都没有丝毫的矜持，压根用不着主人客气，一转眼腮帮子就塞得满满的，吞下一整盘烧味后，又喝下一碗炖汤，手上端着半只烤鸡，心满意足地大快朵颐着，一边还心里啧啧称赞，很好吃！不愧是贝吉塔请的客，菜色果然一流。这下可愁坏了悟天，小家伙最担心的事还是发生了，爸爸真丢人！就不能装得有点修养嘛~看见老爸一副前世没吃够饭的样子，特兰克斯准会看不起自己，他可是有钱人家的孩子，哪里见过这样的吃相？越想越觉得难为情，悟天一开始还斯斯文文地往嘴里送食物，后来干脆停下筷子干坐着不吃了，一脸埋怨瞪着自己老爸。  
小家伙无声的抗议并没有引起两位父亲的注意，一位在吃饭的时候通常心无旁骛，另一位的心思则总不在饭桌上，倒是特兰克斯头个发现小伙伴的不对劲了，于是歪过脑袋，好奇地看着黑发男孩。  
“嗯……你怎么啦？”  
“我好想钻个洞藏起来。”说完是一副委屈的表情，眼睛直愣愣瞪着那头的父亲。  
紫发男孩顺着他的目光看去，大致明白了怎么回事，便抬高了嗓门：  
“早说嘛，悟天，我也想去玩，老坐着多没劲！”  
儿子高八度的声调暂时把贝吉塔的注意力拉回台面，出乎意料，特兰克斯并没有等来一句冷冰冰的喝斥，父亲不过说了句“吃完就自己下桌”便不再多问。“太阳从西边出来了吗？”嘟噜了一句，拉起悟天下了餐桌，留下聚会的主角继续下半场会晤。

能离开让自己浑身不自在的饭桌，黑发孩子打心底里感激，偷偷瞥了一眼总是一本正经的男主人，确定他并没有对自己老爸的餐桌礼仪表现出任何厌恶后，才松了口气跳下桌子。见状，正忙着填饱肚子的卡卡罗特含糊不清地叮嘱了句“别捣蛋”，就见两个小家伙一头钻进了特兰克斯的小窝。  
第一眼见到这个房间悟天就爱上它了。房间的每一个角落都散发着无穷的魅力，因为它看起来就像个动物世界！悟天实在想不出该从哪里开始描述特兰克斯的房间，只能贪婪地把眼睛所及之处拍成照片藏在小脑袋里带回家。好看的砖是红褐色的墙拼成的，哦不，重新在心里排列组合后，悟天把这句话改成了“红褐色的砖拼成了好看的墙”，他忍不住去摸这面“好看的墙”，发现被自己的眼睛骗了，压根就没有什么砖头，就是一面平平整整的墙，小家伙心生奇怪，要知道，这之前他还没见过铺墙纸的房间。转了一大圈后，他的注意力很快就被别的东西吸引住了：悟天找到了一个更好玩的地方——一排木头柜子上的动物剪影！它们开着浩浩荡荡的队伍从柜子的右边出发，好像这个神奇的柜子里藏着非洲大草原似的，有威武的狮子、慢吞吞的非洲象、弯脖子的长颈鹿，悟天一一辨认那些自己叫得出名字的动物轮廓，跟着这群草原野兽一路往左挪，走到橱边时，视线又被打头阵的大恐龙引向柜子的另一侧，那边长着一棵大树，长长的枝干一直伸到自己头上，于是悟天直起身想看个究竟。这棵树紧挨着刚才的矮柜子，树上的毛绒叶子和两只傻鸟告诉他不过是个装饰品，小家伙伸了伸舌头，这个房间就喜欢同他开玩笑吗？一边特兰克斯对此表现得习以为常，想必已经有不少人给这房间颁发了最佳创意奖。悟天转到房间的另一边，这里看起来更有意思：天花板上垂下几样玩物，三个是编制灯，从没见过的悟天自作主张地认为那是会发光的鸟巢，另几个很滑稽，是些从藤条上窜下来、胳膊肘还夹着几串香蕉的纸猴子，这让悟天突然想到要温习一遍才学的 “猴子捞月”。把整个卧室上下左右打量了一遍，悟天都快不记得自己在心里发出多少次惊叹，最大的一声送给了现在停留在眼前的，一幅刚完成的巨型拼图。乖乖！那是多大的一幅画啊！差不多有自己那么高！拼图被挂在特兰克斯床的正上方，新裱的木框外还包着层塑料纸，悟天瞪大了眼睛踮起脚凑近打量，他敢打赌这么大的一幅绝对不是特兰克斯一个人拼出来的。  
“诶，特兰克斯，为什么龙旁边会有珠子啊？”  
“你以前都没听过龙珠的故事吗？”紫发小子得意地叉着腰，开始给黑发孩子上课：“很久很久以前，世界上七颗珠子，叫做龙珠——别问为什么有七颗，总之呢……神就是造了七颗，只要把它们集齐——Bong！就会有神龙出现，接下来嘛，就和阿拉丁神灯里的一样，你可以许一个愿望……好吧，你只能许一个，不像神灯能许三个，之后神龙就能帮你达成那个愿望。怎么样？很棒吧，神龙说不定会在我做梦的时候显灵呢。”  
“嗯……那为什么不挂一幅阿拉丁神灯呢？能许三个不是更棒嘛？”  
“呃？那……不一样！你不觉得神龙更厉害吗？神龙出来的时候，天都会黑下来，还有闪电呀、狂风啦、暴雨啦——多气派！而且要凑满七颗才能行！”  
“这么说是没错……可是，也只能许一个愿望啊，不行不行，我的愿望太多了，神龙满足不了的。”  
“只能一个哦~只有一个愿望你会许什么？”特兰克斯兴奋地蹦到床上，站得比悟天高出半个身子，神气得好像自己就是神龙。  
“唔……小气~我想想看……”悟天的黑眼珠开始滴溜溜地打转，在小伙伴的房间里寻找自己可能想要的宝贝……他喜欢几乎所有房间里的东西——书架上红色发亮的模型滑翔机让他小手痒痒的，旁边，一连套水晶奖杯更是诱人，各种奇形怪状的小磁铁把书架一侧的门打扮成马赛克瓷砖，每一个都让悟天很感兴趣，总之，小家伙恨不得把整个房间连同门把手都搬回去。  
“啊……嗯……我也好想有这样一个房间啊——”终于憋不住了，悟天把心里话说给了眼前的“神龙”听，但说完主意就又变了。  
“你确定这就是你的愿望吗？”紫发孩子带着顽皮的笑，学他的爸爸一样两手交替叠在胸前。  
“等等……啊……我再想想。”更多的愿望像泉水一样冒出来：相比一个房间他更想要一个有趣的玩伴，虽然眼下有筋斗陪着，可筋斗又不会说话，也听不懂自己的那些绝妙的鬼点子；他还想要一个能经常陪着自己的爸爸，至少可以让自己和小伙伴攀比的时候有点可以吹嘘的资本；他希望每天能只用上半天学，剩下的半天虽然眼下还没想到能做什么，但那对于机灵鬼小悟天完全不成问题，可以的话他完全不介意去和特兰克斯满世界找传说中的七颗龙珠。  
“Bong！”床上的特兰克斯又怪叫一声，把悟天从遐想中惊醒。  
“怎么啦？”  
“神龙消失了。因为你太贪心，而且太慢。”特兰克斯一骨碌从床上翻身跳下。  
“你赖皮！我正准备说的！”黑发孩子的黑眉毛倒压，做出一副委屈状。  
“我们不过排练一下嘛，这样神龙出现了你就不会太慢了。”紫发孩子说罢用手指点了点对方的小鼻尖。  
“瞎说！到时候我会先说出愿望，因为我都想好了。”悟天抱着后脑勺转过身，露出一个得意的笑。  
“我猜你那个愿望肯定没我的棒！”经这么一说悟天快跳起来了，冲特兰克斯做了个鬼脸：“你才不知道呢！”  
“那就说出来听听啊。”  
“嘻，不告诉你。”  
“是怕说出来比不过我吧。”  
“说出来啊——”悟天坏笑了下，“吓你一大跳！”  
“我才不稀罕呢，反正神龙在我家里。”  
两个小鬼头就这么为一件虚无缥缈的事绊着嘴，谁也不让谁，直到小脸憋得通红的悟天耐不住性子第一个喊了出来——  
“听好啦——我的愿望就是——特兰克斯所有的东西！”  
“我还以为是什么愿望呢。”紫发小鬼不屑地撇了撇嘴，“我要悟天愿望的两倍！”  
“那不行——特兰克斯所有的东西也包括特兰克斯的愿望！”  
“哼，反正我是你的两倍！”  
“那我就比你后许愿！”  
“那我——”  
房门被猛地拉开，吵闹声瞬间打住。  
“吵死了，给我安静点小鬼！”探进一张凶神恶煞的脸，顿时两个小家伙没了气焰，贝吉塔“砰”地合上门后，特兰克斯小心翼翼地问对方：  
“别忘了我爸爸也是我的哦。”  
悟天吐了吐舌头，“对哦~我爸爸也是，不能给你两个爸爸的，我还要再想想。”  
吵累的两个小家伙一屁股坐在地上开始重新琢磨自己的愿望，浑然不知的两位父亲还在饭桌上谈正事，各自打着小算盘，这一点上倒是和孩子们正在做的事很相像。

===

光是看卡卡罗特吃饭就觉得饱了，贝吉塔这么想着，进食节奏被眼前这个男人打乱了。享受食物需要细嚼慢咽，但这句话似乎对卡卡罗特并不适用，美食家们发表评价的空隙他大概早就把台面一扫而空，要说出好吃在哪里是次要的，用肚子评价才是真的。

对卡卡罗特来说，和贝吉塔共餐完全没有想象中的拘束，小个子的食量并不比自己小，不过没把对食物的热情写在脸上罢了。这几个月来除了和兰琪约会他就没吃过一顿像样的饭，在家里和悟天凑合着吃，都是匆匆塞进胃里，而且说实话，比起约会下馆子卡卡罗特更愿意在家胡乱吃点，被迫在淑女面前装斯文对自己的辘辘饥肠是种煎熬，他不得不在自己百米冲刺的进食速度前放上一道道栅栏，那让他相当的不痛快。而现在完全没这个必要，贝吉塔和他一样，喜欢把爱吃的菜摆在面前的盘子里堆成小山慢慢享用，这一点很合他的胃口，卡卡罗特不得不承认，和有些人在一起就是特别有食欲。  
难得他在进食的时候走神。烛火摇曳，朦胧的光晕看得人恍惚，待卡卡罗特意识到盘子空了的时候，发现自己的眼神已经死死粘在贝吉塔身上，柔和的光线把一张俊脸打磨得尤其精细，一双黑眼睛里同样跳动着两簇光点，饭桌上弥漫着食物的芬芳，氤氲着温润的气息，他想他是着了迷，可以这样一动不动凝视一个人，丝毫感觉不到时间的流淌。

如果不是被卡卡罗特那样死命地盯着，贝吉塔本不打算停下游移在左手区域里的目光，他刻意表现出不在意，只在卡卡罗特把头埋进餐盘的时候容许视线停留片刻，等那张满足的脸一抬起又立刻像受了惊一样跳开，真是有病！卡卡罗特也许是个第一眼就很讨人喜欢的人，但不看上第二眼绝对不会想去了解这个人，贝吉塔眯起眼看着训练室里早已打量过无数次的对手，这个男人就是杯没掺半点杂质的纯水，从没见有什么烦恼，或者情绪化的时候，在他看来总是傻乎乎的，但有些地方连他贝吉塔也捉摸不透……比如现在，卡卡罗特的目光沉静下来，渐渐释放出一个成熟男子稳重的一面……该死！这个家伙究竟打算盯着我多久！

没错，卡卡罗特铁定在做白日梦，直到贝吉塔开口打破他的冥想。

“卡卡罗特”

“卡卡罗特……”  
富有磁性的嗓音从远方传来，唤醒了一动不动的高个子男人。  
他意识到自己的目光几乎灼伤了对方，才不好意思地撇开头，侧身换了个角度。

贝吉塔稍微调整下情绪，示意用餐结束，把两人的对话场景搬到了皮沙发上。卡卡罗特的屁股还没坐热，贝吉塔就开门见山地提出了委托要求，说完后平静地看着有些没回过神来的人。

“委托我？可这不是常规业务啊，找BAML（Bureau of Anti-Money Laundry）不是更好吗？”卡卡罗特楞是一懵，好一会儿才允许自己的大脑进入正常运作。  
贝吉塔斜眼看他，“你认为ZF部门会关心这档子事？”  
“好吧，我不过举个例子嘛，BAML确实查不出什么，这些年他们只关心些细枝末节的事。问题是，Freeza集团在西都也不是一两天了，作为上市公司他们历年都要被审，大大小小的都有，从没听说被查出毛病的。还有啊，你之前从没提起过非法运作哦，你的那些证据，怎么就突然冒出来了呢？”卡卡罗特竖起食指，挨着脸颊，大拇指抵在下巴上。  
“你怀疑我在诬告？哼，没把握的事我不会干。如果你以为上市公司都像他们的年报一样干净，那么我倒要考虑换个人委托。可以这么说，卡卡罗特，在这个圈子里，没有查不出，只有想不到的，头把交椅的位置能坐上几十年，弗利萨家族铁定耍了不少手腕，而我不过在他们不小心留下的证据里刚巧捡到一块小小的碎片罢了，还不至于让你大惊小怪吧。”贝吉塔冷哼一声，故意投去一个轻蔑的笑，这招很灵，卡卡罗特同样受不了被人小看。  
“我不过是说从没被查出问题来，没查出可不等于没问题哦~当然咯，论行业你比我懂得多，可要说到追查那还是我的看家本领，弗利萨是不是洗黑钱，Freeza集团有没有非法集资，没有确凿的证据出现之前，我当然不会随随便便下结论。”贝吉塔那样的笑叫卡卡罗特打心底里的不舒服，表情不自觉认真起来。  
“哟，卡卡罗特，如果你仍然觉得这件事不靠谱——”贝吉塔抬了抬下巴，点了点前方茶几上的一个文件袋：“你那些所谓的证据，在这里。”

卡卡罗特感到自己的表情很古怪，说实话，贝吉塔这么一说他反而觉得更不靠谱了，虽然他愿意相信对方说的话没错，但总有些不对劲的地方。当然，无论怎么说，好奇心仍然促使他打开了档案袋，露出几刀泛黄的文件，一些是交易日志，一些是函证，另一些是划账水单，卡卡罗特一双黑眼睛跳跃着扫视，试图从中拼凑出一些故事来。  
一旁，贝吉塔搁起一条腿，饶有兴致地指指对方手里的一份交割单：“我说，躺了七、八年的文件还有没有诉讼力？”  
“至少十年的追溯权。”卡卡罗特侧过脑袋，眼睛里几乎能放出光来，“光是业务底稿就会保存十年，如果法律上有更高的要求，还会放更久哦。所以……”他突然放慢语速，从中抽出一份，轻轻拍掉一层看不见的尘埃，咧开嘴露出一个雪白的微笑，用万事好商量的口吻说道：“贝吉塔，不介意给我讲讲这个故事吧？‘购货方——Pandora Science Co.’后一张上面写了‘查无此公司’？”  
“你的嗅觉很灵敏。”火焰发型的男子轻啧了一声，回报以一个得意的笑，要知道，能找到一个默契的对手、或者伙伴，从来都不是件简单的事情。  
“最初的时候，老蜥蜴的手法还比较拙劣。”贝吉塔顿了顿，看向那张显得太过单纯的脸，确定对方在听后才放心地继续，“你手里的那张发货单本来是老蜥蜴供货给他们的一个客户，可是不凑巧发给了VIGOR——当然我们之间也有不少往来，所以偶尔出岔子也情有可原。当时V的某位员工，并没有把错发的快件直接给弗利萨寄回去，而是多事地非要找到正确地址不可，结果好心帮倒了忙，弄巧成拙发现压根没这个客户，Pandora……哈哈，还真是滑稽。老蜥蜴对影子客户一向管得很严，往往赶在你们审计之前把对方账户核销，或者转移到其他关联公司，如果不是因为这次差错，谁都别指望这辈子会认识所谓的潘多拉公司，哈哈！”

看着身旁男主人轻松地大笑，卡卡罗特好像在那张严肃的脸上找到了几分调皮的味道，这个小个子就像突然年轻了几岁，过早消逝的热情又活了过来，有那么一会儿卡卡罗特分神没去留心对方在说什么。笑起来很迷人，他突然想到这么句话。  
“这当然很不错，从职业的角度来说——直接，而且可靠。”卡卡罗特称赞道，但很快放平了语气，“可惜的是，要指证Freeza集团洗黑钱，这些是必要的，但是并不充分……嗯……说实话，是相当的不够啊！”他没法控制好自己那种欢乐、上扬的音调，一溜烟滑上了云端，卡卡罗特尴尬地摸摸后脑勺，他其实很早就下决心以后绝不在葬礼上念悼词的。  
就在他刹车收住声音的时候，好像看到贝吉塔咬了咬嘴唇。  
“废话！否则要你做什么？！”前一秒钟还在担心说错话的卡卡罗特，后一秒钟大大松了口气，嘿嘿傻笑两声，硬生生把贝吉塔的破口大骂堵了回去。  
“话说回来，卡卡罗特，你，究竟有没有兴趣？”重新摆正自己的坐姿，贝吉塔意识到是时候回到关键问题上来，嘴上说得不在乎，埋在胸口的双手已经是捏得死死的了。  
他试图讥讽自己是在做无用功，请卡卡罗特来吃饭已经是给自己开的天大玩笑了，他竟然还想指望这个无名鼠辈去主动捅马蜂窝？  
开玩笑。  
他看到对方的亮眼睛动了动，嘴唇张合了几下，就是什么也没听进。  
别开玩笑了！他发觉自己的鼻尖和手心都在冒汗，总裁大人，他暗暗觉得好笑，你又在紧张了。

卡卡罗特希望是自己的心理作用，但他确实认为贝吉塔没在看他，也没在听他说话，这让人有些沮丧，本来他以为自己说了贝吉塔想要的那个答案呢。  
“这么说吧，贝吉塔，最后决定业务承接的人不是我，不过呢，我真是越来越有兴趣了啊——你放心，我一定会说服老界的！”这个患有间歇性神经大条症的人又开始乱拍胸脯作保证，而且还忘了贝吉塔压根不知道老界是何方神圣。  
待贝吉塔缓过神来，耳朵里嗡嗡回响的声音才拼凑成完整的句子，这一次更让他确信了好运气还留在身边。  
“哼哼，机遇青睐爱冒险的人，对P事务所，对VIGOR，都一样。”贝吉塔说罢，拍拍对方的肩。  
对卡卡罗特来说，这简直就是最大的奖赏，这一晚，他带着悟天来，总算没白跑一趟。  
当然，特兰克斯房间里把弹珠洒得满地都是的两个小鬼几乎也是这么想的。


	18. Deal

第二天 P事务所  
“卡卡罗特啊——你有没有听我说过，有思路才有出路，没有思路啊——那只有死路一条！说说看，接这个业务你有什么思路啊？”  
“我还以为你会有兴趣呢，老界，最近可是满城风雨了，Freeza化工突然被放到聚光灯下，人人都想踩一脚，从一些可靠的小道消息看起来事情说不定就像VIGOR说的那样，我觉得这是个很好的机会啊，正好可以改改我们事务所给公众留下的古板形象。”  
老界摆了摆手，“你没明白我的意思，卡卡罗特，我要的是思路！思路！”说罢手指点了点脑袋瓜。  
“这么说吧，老界，如果按照常规的流程，我们有好几个突破口，从我们调查到的一些匿名举报信来看，负责Freeza化工上市的Ice事务所可能缺乏合规操作，我可以安排一组人手进驻Ice。还有呢，就是VIGOR那边，大公司的委托从来都不会平白无故啊，从他们提供的资料看起来，Freeza化工和一些影子公司在做关联交易，顺着这条线追查，刚好可以发挥我们ITM（Interco-tracing Methodology, 额……我瞎编的）的优势哦~”  
“才2个吧”，老界背着手，目光越过圆圆的小眼镜看着卡卡罗特，“你说的‘好几个’……在哪里？”  
“好吧，事实上，是3个，还有一个——”翘头发男人神秘地从背后亮出一块小小的长方形薄片，“Freeza化工的资产周转率结构很奇怪，流动资产周转率明显低于非流动资产，对于一个重工业企业来说，有些不寻常，在同行业里也很少见。所以我想把调查重点放在AP、FA和CIP上，这里面一定有问题。光空口说你大概也不相信，喏，这里是我做的一些准备工作，要不你先看看？”

老界必须承认卡卡罗特这回是铁了心要他答应下来，不过随着各种疑点的堆积，经验丰富的老合伙人心里开始给这桩委托的含金量加码。过目了卡卡罗特U盘里的底稿后，他扯了扯两撇胡子，好一阵不出声，几乎进入了冥想状态。  
作为一名高级特派员，卡卡罗特的能力是众人有目共睹的，尽管在老界看来有些不可思议。这个胆大心不细，又太容易相信人的小伙子照理说并不适合干这份细致的工作，可是到头来，结果又证明，财务和审计并不是一回事。卡卡罗特确实不能胜任一些太过琐碎的活，他从来不看小数点后面的数字，甚至好几次忘记核数！老界无法想象他在最初的几年里是怎么混过来的，那不仅需要耐心，还需要毅力，如果这是卡卡罗特做这行的第一年，他准是个糟糕的员工，但倒也让他熬过来了。  
一直干到高级特派员这个位置上，他的特长才被淋漓尽致地发挥出来，在经历了头几年死板工作的折磨后几乎没几个人还能保留什么创新思维，而卡卡罗特证明了自己是个异类：他的全局观几乎和他的直觉一样好，更有意思的是，这个看起来有些天真的男人容易让对方放松警惕，往往能不露声色地来个下马威，说“笑面杀手” 一点不为过。这些优点让他很快赶上了那些之前业务水平明显好过他的同事，也许心思细密并不是做这行的必要条件？有卡卡罗特这个活宝在，老界本人都要开始质疑公司老一套的招聘标准。

“诶，老界啊，我还有其他事要做呢，你觉得怎么样？VIGOR开出的报酬非常优厚哦，他们也希望能借这个案子在业界扬眉吐气一把呢。”卡卡罗特似乎能看到那副小眼镜寒光一闪，老界侧过头来，一脸的皮笑肉不笑让他预感冷笑话又要登场了。  
“这是个大危机啊！”突然来上这么句突兀的话，几乎让卡卡罗特的心凉了一半，老界的胖手指点了点眼前有些灰心的男人，“你说是不是？卡卡罗特？你就是事务所的大危机啊！”  
瞪着眼睛、僵着表情，一向乐观的特派员松了松脖子上的领带，发现要保持一贯的微笑都很困难。  
“哈哈！”老界直起身，额头刚到对方前胸，伸出肥厚的掌心结实地拍拍对方肩膀，“我说你总是反应比别人慢半拍嘛，忘啦？上回开会的时候我怎么说来着？危机危机，就是危险中才有机会啊，你呢，就是个危险分子，很有价值的危险分子，哈哈！”  
卡卡罗特懵了几秒钟，随即领会过来，方才大笑起来，只听得端着水杯走过的小林飘来一句：当心呛着，卡卡。

老界最终在卡卡罗特的攻势下松了口，但是加了3个附加条件：  
1、有任何发现需要第一时间上报。  
2、审计结果对事务所有任何不利影响卡卡罗特要承担主要责任。  
3、永远记得避免正面冲突。

他心里很明白，若是没能查出Freeza化工存在重大舞弊行为，不光卡卡罗特要为公司的声誉负责，他这个老合伙人也要被扫地出门。看着眼前兴致盎然的特派员，老界说不出自己该笑还是该哭。

===

同日 下午6点 p事务所附近某小餐馆内  
身为特派员，小林知道自己不够格给高级特派员、自己的老知交卡卡罗特提意见，但作为两肋插刀的好兄弟，说些忠言逆耳的话似乎又是自己的本职工作，一番无关紧要的闲扯后，小林摊开两手放到饭桌上，示意接下来要谈些正经事。

“我说，卡卡，老界下午又开说笑话了？看你前仰后合的。”  
“啊、啊，他号称引用了上次开会的典故，可惜那天我走神了。”  
“我看呐，他自己是笑不出了，你挑业务的眼光太好了，卡卡。”  
“呵呵，我知道，这次会有点头痛吧。”  
“有点？卡卡，不是我说，这么棘手的案子大概全世界就你一个人会去碰，别人躲还来不及呢，这下可好，把乐平和我一道赔进去了。”  
“小林，什么时候对我这么没信心了？都跟我到现在了，不是一直都好好的吗？”  
“这次不一样啊……老天……我该早点把18号追到手的……你知道吗，卡卡，干我们这行的还从没听说有查出过洗黑钱的，那群老庄藏得可深了，对我们惯用的套路也了如指掌，你说，别人都把我们摸清了，我们连对方怎么运作的都不知道，还指望能找出些见不得人的东西？我知道你很厉害啦，可是这个不是常规项目…… 噢~老天，但愿我知道你是怎么想的！”小林整个眉头扭成一个结，忧愁地大呼小叫，完全不给卡卡罗特插话的机会。  
“emmm……你说得很对，所以这次我们要走非常规路线，要打入敌人内部嘛，自然要摸清对方底牌~这个包在我身上，你忘啦？我们还有委托人站在这一边呢。 ”卡卡罗特笃悠悠品了口茶，一席话让小林正待发作的牢骚扑了个空，对于神经过于粗壮的家伙来说，也需要一些非常规的抱怨才能起效，小林琢磨着究竟怎么才能让卡卡罗特体会到自己当下的心情。  
“就是上次和我说的VIGOR老总？差点被弗利萨收购的那家？我可真的想不明白了，业界好多人都觉得VIGOR是吃饱了饭撑的，哪来的精力再火拼一场？”小林一只手撑着半边脸，歪着脑袋看向卡卡罗特，指望能从这张笑嘻嘻的脸上得到些许的安全感。  
黑发男人摆了摆手：“贝吉塔是个爱冒险的人，他想借这次的舆论关注把事情闹大，这样才有机会扳倒Freeza集团。你看，这几个礼拜一些匿名人士也把 Freeza的老账挖出来举报，虽然来源不明，但至少证明弗利萨确实有那个嫌疑，无风不起浪嘛。说到爱冒险嘛，大概我也是那种人吧。”  
“好吧，我可没那么大的胆，怎么说这次我是铁定要舍命陪君子咯——”轻叹了口气，小林低头看着杯中的倒影发呆，良久，突然想到了什么，问道：“话说，卡卡，这个月没怎么看到你啊？乐平都怀疑你是不是有新对象了，哦？”依小林对卡卡罗特的了解，他在这方面一向是不打自招的。  
“诶？他直觉很好嘛，哈哈，被发现了。”  
“老实招来！真是的，有好事也不请大家高兴高兴。”  
“没什么特别的哈，就随便交往交往。”在小林看来，卡卡罗特遇到感情问题就跟初恋的小男生一样懵懂，要不就傻乎乎的，迟迟不开窍。  
“以后一起带来大家玩玩吧，正好18号说起想见识下我的狐朋狗友，呵呵。”  
“哦、哦……”一边点头，一边卡卡罗特心里想的却是另一个人。

“那个……说到哪儿了？哦对，你的委托人，贝吉塔，我觉得最好还是提防着，毕竟他的目的是扳倒弗利萨，至于事务所要为此承担的名誉风险他不会管的，审查的时候他再提什么过分的要求我可不会答应。哎，这年头不平等条约多了，我们得抱成团自己保护好。”说罢，手指在桌上画了个圈，小林眨巴了下眼睛，期望老友明了自己的意思。  
卡卡罗特当然看懂了，小林要他内部团结，一致对外，当然这个“外”既包括弗利萨，也包括贝吉塔，这些他都明白，这些年来一直都是如此，可是这次不太一样，他觉得更像游走在圈子边缘的人，这很危险，审计师不该和客户走得过近，那样会影响到他们的独立判断，但他很清楚，这一次需要真正打入敌人内部才能了解实情，不光审计小组需要兵分几路进驻Freeza集团，他自己也必须走出这个圈子才有获胜的可能。  
他明白小林说的句句都是大实话，可不知怎么听来有些让人沮丧。贝吉塔自然是有自己的小算盘，但还不至于让他卡卡罗特认为有必要提防。没错，他太习惯不设防，也因此只能靠着直觉躲避危险，能有他卡卡罗特的今天，至少有一半得感谢好运气。让他心里有些发闷的是，小林说得好像贝吉塔是那种踩着别人肩膀往上爬的人似的，这叫他觉得反胃，他不相信，至少从自己对贝吉塔的了解，他不是那样的人。可是小林看人很准，连卡卡罗特也不得不承认，这点上自己赤脚也不赶不上，乐平还一度开玩笑说小林是个“照妖镜”，什么人到他眼里都原形毕露了。整个晚上，小林对贝吉塔的评价就像一颗定时炸弹埋在卡卡罗特的心里，每时每刻在“滴答滴答”作响，他甚至有些生气好友何必把话说那么早，末了，前脚才跨进办公大楼的电梯里，卡卡罗特就解除了这枚定时炸弹：  
“贝吉塔是什么样的人当然还是我更清楚啦~再怎么说，小林连贝吉塔本人都没见过呢！”  
他轻快地吹了声口哨，好心情重新回到脸上，在卡卡罗特看来，心脏也就拳头那么大，光是要装下些开心事就不够，哪里还挤得下什么烦心事呢？

有了老界的口头签字，高级特派员可以放心地大展拳脚了，才几天时间，卡卡罗特紧锣密鼓地召集齐了一群老搭档们。进驻Freeza公司的共三拨人马，小林和乐平可以分别带队，也可以合并行动，以项目需要为转移；新提拔的特派员欧布手头有5个人，作为卡卡罗特有意栽培的新人，协助他获取资料，并随时待命。就目前所知的，Freeza集团下方有两个实体受其支配——Freeza化工和Exx公司，按照企业规模老界批准卡卡罗特调配十来号人，有变动可以考虑增派人手。VIGOR那边也很快和事务所有了接洽，卡卡罗特记得老界和贝吉塔会晤后的第三天就下放了业务约定书，上面很清楚地写明了VIGOR为这次的冒险行动几乎是不惜血本——500万的合同，项目启动后支付50%，诉讼成功后支付剩余50%。

Deal.  
不知为何卡卡罗特的脑袋里蹦出这么个词，尽管他认为双方约定业务签完字后更可能说的一句话是“合作愉快”。对VIGOR来说，若能成功扳倒Freeza集团，将从此结束弗利萨一手遮天的局面，也能为VIGOR早日跃居行业老大扫清道路；对老界，若是能成功完成这笔委托，必定能在业界名声大噪；那么……对自己呢？他可以出名、可以受到重用、甚至被千人万人膜拜敬仰，但说实话那些都提不起他的兴致。卡卡罗特一度认为崇高的事业是一种值得托付的信仰，这些年来他一直奔走在打击经济犯罪的前沿，和狡猾的对手们做着体力和智力上的竞赛，随着时间的推移这种信仰被抽象成一句口号、一个形式，乃至只是一些符号，当最初的热情褪去，只能借着原始的好胜心支撑起越发单薄的信仰，他能做的，除了寻找更有难度的业务来挑战自己的极限，就是任凭好奇心指引自己发现新的领域，也许人的信仰，不单是做些崇高的事就可以满足的。

比如，可以把时间浪费在一些美好的事物上。

他忘记从哪里听到的这句话，至少，兰琪提出周末要卡卡罗特陪逛街的时候，他没有拒绝。


	19. 陷阱

上午9点 Eugene St., Freeza化工楼内  
“Freeza大楼共有33层，总经理办公室在18层，但你们会在7层工作，弗利萨会带你认识主管业务的巴特和负责财务的副总经理吉斯，后者是主要和你打交道的人……”  
卡卡罗特和小林等人走进这栋白色高楼的时候耳边开始回响贝吉塔的话，金属色的冷峻内饰不禁让人打了个颤，任何第一次进入Freeza大楼的人都会有那么几秒的窒息——每个楼层很高、楼面过分的干净宽敞，中空玻璃幕墙以等距的纵向精细金属线条分割，上面打上密密麻麻的铆钉，透出超现代冷峻的质感，置身楼内，来自建筑物本身的气势让访客徒生几分渺小感。  
接待他们的正是吉斯，和贝吉塔描述的一样，看脸色就知道是个血气很旺的年轻人，说话还算恭敬，只是言语间藏不住一股傲气，尤其在说到“我们老总弗利萨”的时候会故意提高嗓门，得意地甩甩头发，那口气和老板沾亲带故似的。  
“卡卡罗特先生，我已经收到我们老总弗利萨的指示，这段‘非常时间’里由我接待你们的人，既然有人对我们的经营提出怀疑，那么我们也只能从法定程序上证明是清白的。你知道这个季节多数公司会很忙，为了提高工作效率，能详细告诉我你们打算审查哪段时间和哪些范围的信息？你知道老总们不喜欢在这类诉讼上多花时间的。”红脸吉斯说完，做了个“请”的手势，示意众人进入办公室认识业务相关人员，卡卡罗特走过吉斯身边停了停脚步，笑着说：“不介意的话我们就全面铺开。”说完递过去一份写得密密麻麻的材料清单，于是小林进去的时候看到了绷着脸的吉斯，不禁暗自吐了吐舌头。  
“那么这段时间就麻烦你了！方便的话给我们准备一个会议室吧。”大致熟悉人员后，卡卡罗特要考虑怎么在这栋白色巨塔里驻扎了。  
“这边走。”依旧没什么好脸色，吉斯带领众人来到一间玻璃会客室前，刚要开门，被卡卡罗特拦下，不由得皱了皱眉。  
“旁边那间不是更大嘛，我们人很多哦~”黑发男人一边笑嘻嘻指指隔壁一间不透光的办公室。  
无聊透顶！吉斯心里骂了一句，还是按他的意思照办。

关上房门，卡卡罗特被乐平一把拉到角落里，小林也一并凑过来。  
“全面铺开？这就是你所谓的非常规？”  
“嘿嘿，别急嘛~瞧瞧，‘非常规’在这里——”卡卡罗特眼睛眯成两条线，变魔术似的抖了抖手里另一份计划书。  
小林赶紧抢过来看，顺便把一半分给乐平。这份计划书完全不是针对“全面铺开”准备的，想必卡卡罗特交给吉斯的那份不过是个幌子。在这份秘密计划书上，所有的可疑点都特别标注出来，小林简直无法相信才一星期不到的时间卡卡罗特就能对这个完全陌生的企业了如指掌，而且，这份计划书上分析性一栏的内容显然不像出自卡卡罗特之手。  
“我不知道你从哪儿得到的这些，看起来像是内部情报？真有你的，卡卡，那么你说我们该从哪里下手？”过目后，小林摸着光脑袋，和乐平对视了下，征询领队人的意见。  
翘头发男人伸出一根手指，玩笑似地在空气中画了个圈，最后落在计划书的一角——  
“Ice事务所”  
“为什么？”小林和乐平几乎同时发出疑惑，看看带队的人，只见卡卡罗特脸上挂着神秘的笑。

他还记得几天前在贝吉塔家商量对策时候的情景，当然，儿子悟天也一起带来，小家伙有个玩伴正好能解解闷。  
他几乎现在还能回忆起贝吉塔的气味，那天，就萦绕在身边，若有若无地牵扯着他的神经，一切就像在梦游。

“卡卡罗特，关于Freeza化工有几件事你必须知道。”……眼前是黑夜一样深邃的双眼，星辰的光芒在其中闪烁……  
“当初给他们做上市的是Ice事务所，至于这个事务所的签字师古尔多，原先是弗利萨手下的人，几年前跳出去自己单干，当然这些事外界不会知道。”……几乎忘记自己是谁，紧抓住这双锐利的眼睛不放……  
“所以怀疑这家公司作假上市、事务所出具不实报告完全是合理的。”……似乎能在白净的脸上看到红晕？黑色的眼睛移开，停滞的大脑开始恢复运转……

没错，贝吉塔是这么告诉卡卡罗特的，虽然直觉告诉他总有哪里不太对劲，但考虑再三，还是交由小林他们去调查，自己驻扎在Freeza化工大本营，而且，他更喜欢从现有的材料里变出些新花样来，能找到各种情报和数据间的关系，或者总结出某些规律，对卡卡罗特而言，往往也就一个下午坐着发呆的时间，乐平一开始认为那是在偷懒，时间长了发现卡卡罗特那颗爱做布朗运动的大脑还是有点神奇之处的，所以态度也从不买账渐渐转变成了言听计从。

眼下让卡卡罗特头疼的事不止一件，要像平常那样思考几乎需要花上两倍的注意力，小个子总裁的形象总是飘忽着半途插进他的思维，在他靠自己少得可怜的艺术细胞把那个男人的形象重现出来后，又想不起来刚才想到哪儿了，只好从头再来一遍。拍了拍脸蛋试图让自己清醒一些，卡卡罗特使劲驱赶那些杂念，他说不清贝吉塔在办这桩案子上究竟是给他动力了还是拖后腿了。

“给Freeza化工做上市的是Ice事务所，他们的签字师古尔多原先是弗利萨手下的人。”卡卡罗特带小林和乐平走到房间角落里才主动开口，几乎在复述贝吉塔的原话。  
“内幕消息？”小林有些不可置信地问。  
卡卡罗特点点头。“所以说，你和乐平两个人先从那边查起，报告上有任何疑点，都要古尔多提供原始证据。上市财报的检查重点在虚增利润上，至于花样嘛那可能就很多了，我把能想到的都列在计划书上了。小林，你参加过IPO审查，这方面会更熟悉些。你们看看有什么问题吗？”  
“说实话，卡卡，我还是有些云里雾里的，这个古尔多你认识吗？”把手里的计划书卷成一团，乐平问道。  
“不认识，但是可以给你们讲讲。”  
小林不知怎的觉得自己快昏过去了，卡卡罗特似乎总是比他理应知道的要多，但又没多到让他安心的地步。  
“以前古尔多做的是吉斯的位置，他什么时候离开Freeza化工的没人清楚，但八九不离十是在Freeza化工上市前一、两年不到的时间，据说这个人除了反应慢点脾气还不坏，所以你们可以不用太紧张，但是他口风很紧，要套他的话还要费些力气，这个嘛，乐平你最在行了吧~”  
被这么一说乐平反倒不好意思起来。  
“然后他这个人……据说长得挺矮的……嗯，总之是能一眼认出来的那种吧。”卡卡罗特在心里试着把贝吉塔那句“像个发臭的矮冬瓜”翻译成更说得过去的话。  
经这么一解释，小林大致心里有了底，瞥了眼乐平，对方的表情分明还吊在空中楼阁上。  
“最后问一句啊，卡卡，这个古尔多凭什么会配合我们工作啊？”乐平还是不死心刚被安置到这座该死的白塔里马上又被空投到陌生的第三方去。  
“如果不想弗利萨有麻烦的话，Ice就必须配合。”卡卡罗特轻松地笑笑，调皮地抽出乐平手里捏得汗津津的计划书高声朗读起来——  
“那么我们现在就按照计划进行吧！从存货调查生产成本，小林，你和乐平得花两个下午的时间到外部工厂查看现场哦~炼油厂和催化厂分别设在……”  
对此，小林心领神会地冲卡卡罗特竖起拇指，而乐平摊了摊手，又是一副拿你没辙的样子。

另一头，一只红手指缠绕在电话线上，话筒里传出一阵阴柔的嗓音。  
“哦？这群毛孩子果然还是打算从那边查起啊。吉斯，那就拜托你和那边联络一下。”  
“好的，一切听您的，弗利萨先生。对了，多多利亚他什么时候回来？”  
“这个不用你来操心，把眼下的事吩咐好了就行。”  
“哦，好。我这就和古尔多去说。”

士气高涨的卡卡罗特一队人马不知道，他们的第一步就已经踏进弗利萨事先设计好的轨道里，一场不见硝烟的恶战刚拉开序幕，局面似乎不容乐观。  
===

下午1点 Ice事务所  
当矮矮胖胖的古尔多从办公桌后扭出身子时，小林突然觉得卡卡罗特的话实在太给面子了，在所有认识的人里他自己已经是海拔最低的那个了，为此还常常被18号嘲笑，没想到古尔多竟然还比自己矮一个头！坑坑洼洼的脸上鼓鼓囊囊顶着一对水泡眼，小林在心里悄悄挖苦了一句：这形象，也太对不起观众了吧！  
不出一会儿，古尔多就提醒来访者自己绝非什么小丑角色。  
“什么？需要出具上市当年的报告？你们有什么资格审查？有介绍信么？”还不等小林等人开口，古尔多已经摆出扫地出门的架势。  
小林和乐平面面相觑，没想到第一步就碰了个大钉子。好在小林脑子转得快，一拍脑袋：“对了！这个行不行？”说罢翻出一张薄纸，上面盖了Freeza化工的章，举到古尔多眼前挥了挥，“受Freeza化工、也就是你客户的委托”。  
乐平刚要问哪来的介绍信，被小林抢过话茬，“是这样的，你的客户可能卷入一起诉讼案，所以需要你这边提供一些辩护材料，主要针对当年的上市，你看没问题吧？”  
见了通行证，古尔多也不得发作，气鼓鼓地扔下句稍等片刻，就独自跑上两楼去。小林抹了把汗，被乐平拉住偷偷咬耳朵问：哪里弄来的通行证？  
“你忘啦？我们对外声称的目的地不是炼油厂和催化厂嘛？吉斯上午给敲了介绍信，我特意复印了让欧布带了去，原件留在身边，瞧瞧，不是派上用处了？”  
“嘿~亏你想得到。我看这个古尔多，也不是个省油的灯。”  
“待会儿就看你的了，乐平。我想他多半不会……”  
正商量着，古尔多从楼上下来，手里多了本册子。走到桌旁，把册子往两人面前一扔，不耐烦地丢下句“看吧”，让小林本已掉到底层的第一印象又往地下室掉了几层。

古尔多回到自己座上，以为交了差就可以万事大吉，于是捡起方才读到一半的杂志，不想小林也不是个省油的灯。  
“喂，我说，古尔多，换一份报告给我们吧，这份太离谱了。”小林转过椅子，朝古尔多挥挥手里的册子，带着商量的口气说，几乎能看到那张苦瓜脸涨成了茄子色。  
小矮子气呼呼地抢过小林手里的册子，像是受了天大的委屈：“你、你们睁眼说瞎话！我的签字可是得到认可的！”  
“诶~诶~我们也是实话实说，大家都懂的入，没什么遮遮掩掩的，那么你看这样，我们带这份报告和监督委员会留底的那份去核对一下？”乐平做出劝解人状，笑嘻嘻地缓和紧张的气氛。  
“去就去呀，只怕没人会理你们。”  
“乐平，咱们走！”小林高声喊了句。

乐平在古尔多眼里看出一丝动摇，于是拦住小林，转而发动一轮心理攻势：“这么说吧，我们去那边出了任何问题，追查回来第一个问罪的就是你。大家都是老手了，报告上哪里虚增了数字一眼就能看出来，蒙我还好说，想蒙我这老资历的同事就别想了。”说着指了指正准备抽身而去的小林，“但如果你提供些真实情报……比方说，Freeza化工上市时候的财报，那么到时候第一问责人就是你的客户，我想你对客户的忠诚还没到了想替他们挡箭的地步吧？”  
“够了，乐平，我们和他多说有什么用？他想帮Freeza化工掩盖就让他去好了。”小林心急火燎地提了包正准备走人，听到脑后传来古尔多干干细细的嗓音——  
“我、我也是不得已啊——”小林一听有戏，于是收住脚步。  
“当年弗利萨就差没架把刀在我的脖子上了！你看到的这份确实是货真价实的报告啊——就像你说的，上面的数字……额……好吧，我承认他们是在利润上又来了那么点加成……9000万左右，我当时就说啦，这行毛利没那么高，改个靠谱点的数，可那个新来的吉斯就跟哈巴狗一样爱听他老板的话，那我也没办法，骑虎难下了，只好依他的……你们管你们查，该说的我都说了，不该说的也说了，当然这数字都是那老家伙自己要求定的，我、我可不想牵扯进去啊！”知道纸包不住火，古尔多还是不打自招了。  
旗开得胜！这么一来，小林和乐平突然因为意外的收获信心倍增了。  
“干得漂亮，乐平！要知道我就是冲到保监会去也没人会理我，ZF部门那些人效率低得要死。”离开的时候小林兴冲冲地朝乐平挤眉弄眼。  
“呵呵，我看他那个样子就知道有戏！他口风紧是真的，不过我可不信邪啊哈哈。”乐平得意地将小林的夸奖全盘收入囊中。  
“这周弗利萨还会授权吉斯开个Compliance and Ethics(商业道德？)会，中午我在底楼大厅看到的，那天我们也混进去看看吧，这下子……”  
乐平接过话：“这下子，老蜥蜴可是给了自己一巴掌啊！”只听得小林发出一阵爽朗的笑声。

要是卡卡罗特听到两个助手的这番谈话，一定会后悔自己忘记把老界的某句叮嘱传达下去——  
永远记得避免正面冲突。

===

5点 西都近郊  
小林和乐平汇报的“内情”让我不由得提起了精神，接下来要做的就是不动声色地核实这条情报，按老界的要求上报后，我恨不得立刻给监督委员会发函去，但眼下，有件更紧要的事需要集中精力去做——  
弗利萨邀请我带全队的人参加所谓的“开工饭”，而且说会后要和他谈一谈。

谈一谈，和我？这不太合常理，一般都是老界出面去谈，我不过是个管事的。但既然弗利萨这么说了，总有他的道理吧，这个时候，我真希望能在公关之类的活动上有乐平那样的天赋，但都答应下了，这一次也只好硬着头皮上，要怪也只能怪前些天贝吉塔那句：想必你也想会会弗利萨本人吧，卡卡罗特。  
吃饭自不必多说，一团和气，弗利萨喜欢排场大，把一队人马伺候得舒舒服服，连小林都暗叹自己干那么多年大概还不如弗利萨手下一员小卒来得福利好。饭后我让小林和乐平先回去休息，自己则穿过西都的大街小巷单刀赴会去。  
一路上又开始回想这些天怎么和贝吉塔一起讨论对策的：悟天总是和特兰克斯有说不完的话似的，可能也在秘密研究他们的探险计划，小家伙回到家就满口“龙珠、龙珠”个没完，准是他们新想出来的什么暗号。贝吉塔在我的强烈抗议下终于舍弃了咖啡，但也仅仅肯施舍我一些开水喝，当然我开始喊肚子饿的时候，他是不会阻止我探索冰箱里的食物的。

言归正传，贝吉塔对弗利萨和他手下的一拨人还真是够了解的，听说弗利萨要单独见我还不忘给我临时抱佛脚，他大致是这么说的，弗利萨是个狡猾的老家伙，在他面前透露的事情越少越好，后来又瞪着我看了好一会儿，直看得我心里痒痒的才又加了句：尤其是你，卡卡罗特，最好什么都别说。这叫我很不服气，我自认为还算是个沉得住气的人。

“诶？什么都不说弗利萨直接把我当木头人了~”  
“谁让你什么都往脸上写！”  
“贝吉塔……现在我脸上写什么了？”  
“哼，不会在说你又饿了？”  
“哈哈，错了！”  
“不说我也知道错了。”  
“哦？”  
“都写脸上了。”

我很想告诉他这样一起商量闲扯让我很开心，但又不敢告诉他，怕被他说天真。  
贝吉塔像个卧底似地对每个我可能打交道的人都如数家珍——红脸吉斯到的时间不长，喜欢拍老板马屁，缺点是胆子小，怕担事；萨博是这群人里跟随老蜥蜴年头最长的一个，所以让弗利萨安插做了Exx的总裁，除去臭美的毛病，这个人几乎没什么自己的想法，纯粹是Exx公司弗利萨的代言人；业务经理巴特不善言辞，却管着一群特别能夸夸其谈的手下，而弗利萨对于不懂得好大喜功的部下往往也只有冷落的命，所以要寻找突破口，业务部门不可忽视，那里不满的呼喊最多，自然能问出的情况也多。  
有时候看着他娓娓道来那些人和事就是种享受，他的嘴角总是习惯性往上钩，那样的形状很漂亮，也很诱人，我为此分心了好几次，比如总是听见“多多利亚”这个名字，却老是忘记这个人的角色，明天我还得问问贝吉塔，他准会骂我健忘。

作为给我恶补情报的回报，我告诉他在Freeza化工的数据库里有了一些新发现，这明显吊起了他的胃口。  
一是公司号称采用了Hydro萃取的高科技工艺，改良了炼制技术，降低成本、提高效率，可我连实施这个工艺的工程项目都没找到过。  
二是我发现几笔可疑的交易，对方是个叫Zarbon的公司。

对于第一点贝吉塔嗤之以鼻，认为和他状告的罪名扯不上关系的地方我大可不必管；至于第二点，他很确定这个名字曾经出现在他的记忆里，叫我重点关注。最后他一反平时的冷淡态度，对我怎么发现这几笔可疑交易来了兴趣，于是我给他写了些符号解释：

Dr: AR应收  
Cr: Sales收入

Dr: CIP在建工程  
Cr: AR应收

“如果你想来堂会计普及课，我可没那个兴趣，卡卡罗特。”他耸耸肩，表现得毫不在意，眼睛却紧紧盯着那些符号，显然他知道我在写什么。  
对于他嘴上的不依不饶我最常见的回应就是——“你确定？”  
接着就能指望他那句“哼，说吧。”我知道这表示他默许了，于是放心地开始讲解：“这对你一点不难，贝吉塔。第一对表示完成一笔销售，表现在弗利萨的帐上就是收入增加，应收款也增加，你知道的，大部分企业采用事后付款。第二对表示进行一项资产的构建，本来相应会有一笔付出，毕竟买进一件商品就要付一笔款，但既然之前是别人欠我，之后是我欠别人，如果是同一家人家当然两笔就抵消咯~”  
“这太荒唐了！这么一来不就……”见他眉头一紧，我知道他明白我的意思了，便替他说了出来：  
“于是弗利萨账上的收入和资产同时增加了，却没有任何付出！”  
他坚决地摇摇头，“我知道你的意思，卡卡罗特，资金流转了一圈回到自己口袋，一分不少，但是让公司长肥了一圈，但很不幸，你说的第二对是种错误的记录，天底下哪有这样抵消的！”说完抢过我的笔，在原先的第二对上画了个叉，重新写下新的符号——

Dr: CIP在建工程  
Cr: AP应付

“资产和负债理应同时增加，这才像话。”言毕得意地把笔搁在我面前，翘鼻尖冲我扬了扬，骄傲地向我炫耀。  
我发现贝吉塔天真起来并不亚于我，只好顺水推舟承认他改的没错，虽然我的初衷不过是告诉他怎么发现问题的。

每次头脑风暴结束后，我总想再赖一会儿，结果是一次比一次晚回家，我想贝吉塔本该早点给我下逐客令的，如果他不想第二天我神志不清去见吉斯的话。  
双脚到达了目的地，眼前出现一座小山，强迫我暂时中断回忆。


	20. 观星

观星峰，至少以前我是这么称呼它的。  
弗利萨约见在这里做什么？这边光秃秃的几乎什么也没有……当然，除了最顶上的，拥有西都最大望远镜的Mc天文台，天文爱好者的圣地。我没怎么多想，弗利萨说在山顶见总有他的理由，趁天色没完全暗之前，我利索地向仰慕已久的山顶进军。  
路过索道缆车的时候被管理员大伯喊住，确认是弗利萨的客人后二话不说让我坐上最近的一部缆车，于是我就这么稀里糊涂地被送上了平时从不对外开放的Mc天文台。  
我的老天！这儿可真漂亮！假如不知道上面是个天文台，任何第一眼登上山顶的人准以为这边是有钱人的私家花园！Mc天文台就在一座大公园里，具体来说，在一个很陡的小坡上，油橄榄树形成的小径邀请我一路上行，四周几乎被大片大片的古树和绿草地填满，偶尔野松鼠从树上蹿下来，一点不怕人，我闭上眼睛深吸一口气——“太棒了！贝吉塔也来瞧瞧该多好！”  
从远处看起来，天文台是一栋白色的建筑，等走近了可以发现上面三个黑色的圆顶，我听说除了正中央的圆顶里藏着西都最大的望远镜，另外一座还覆盖着一个太空剧场，如果可以我真想带悟天来看宇宙大爆炸的演出。

橄榄树的尽头就是天文台，视野一下子开阔起来——右手边是石砖砌成的水池，傍晚的黄昏倒映在水里，波光粼粼；左边放着一张白色的室外餐桌，斜靠的遮阳伞下露出一张白得过分的脸，和一身暗紫色的外套形成鲜明反差。  
这个贝吉塔咬牙切齿提醒我要提防的、现身在无数新闻里的人，就这么出现在眼前。山顶刮起了夜里的风，草叶一阵沙沙作响，不知怎么的我突然警觉起来。  
我走过去，他起身简单地寒暄几句后，然后我们一起坐下。  
他对礼仪的讲究整个让我不自在，服务生才上完前菜，我的后背已经湿了一大片，西都已经进入六月，山顶上也不比下面凉多少，但我还是有些冷，不禁打了个喷嚏。

“食物、美酒、星空，一个都不少，真是个不错的地方，你说是不是，卡卡罗特先生？”弗利萨转着手里的酒杯，红眼珠定定地看着我。  
“你可真会挑地方，谁都知道这里是西都最好的天文台。”  
“景色不赖呀。怎么样，还合你的胃口吧。”  
“比我想得要好，不过你不会专程请我看风景的吧。”我琢磨着他葫芦里究竟卖什么药。  
“呵呵，何必这么认真呢，卡卡罗特先生。我很高兴你能在百忙中抽空过来，既然不在工作时间，放慢脚步好好享受人生又未尝不可呢？看看头顶的天空吧，不过多久就能欣赏美妙的星空了，想想就叫人兴奋呢，你说是不是，嗯？”  
我反应过来他是在讨好我，不觉有些反感，虽然他的话不错。  
“你不觉得这样不太合适吗，调查结束前我想最好不要有私下往来。”  
“我真是弄不懂你们这些人，”他呡了口酒，放下杯子，“与其有空担心些没必要的事，不如把时间花在多拉些客户上面。”说到这里，他突然停下手里所有动作，表情也变得严肃起来。  
“这么说，我最近呢在考虑换一家事务所，原先那家专业性实在太差。你看怎么样？有没有兴趣接我这笔大单子？相比接手VIGOR的这单烂生意，这个选择可是要明智得多啊~不论从规模上还是从运作规范上讲Freeza化工毫无疑问都是业界老大，当然开出的价不会少；再说了，我知道VIGOR出价不菲，但怎么说也就这一次，做完这单还得跑业务，但换做法定审计，每年可是有稳定的收入，放长线才能掉大鱼，据我所知，发展客户和业绩提成对你们很重要，直接关系到升职和在公司的地位，对你，对你那个合伙人都是如此。怎么样？考虑考虑吧，卡卡罗特，我知道你是个聪明人。”

他是个难对付的家伙，每句话都直击要害。  
经他这么一说我突然有些没把握了——他一点不怕我们会翻出点“黑幕”什么的，反倒摆出“想搜想查随你便”的架势。贝吉塔指望我能揪住弗利萨的狐狸尾巴，对此本来我也很有信心，但是现在……不知怎么的我感到希望渺茫。  
或者他很肯定公司的一清二白，或者他认为我根本没那个本事，后一种可能叫我很不服气，于是我准备试探他一下。  
“证明贵公司是个可靠的客户，然后再说那些吧。丑话说在前头，就目前我们的进展来看，对你不太有利。还有，你这么肯定我的委托人在诬告？他手里有现成的证据哦~”  
他拳头抵着下巴，一声不响听我说完，我等着他反应的那会儿，只听见呼啸的风穿过山顶，留下一阵可怕的死寂。  
“哈哈哈哈——”他突然大笑不止，好像我是个单纯的傻瓜。  
“还真有趣。”收敛起笑意，他眯缝着红眼睛，换上另一种语气，“卡卡罗特先生，我为你的天真感到遗憾，看起来你对贝吉塔说的那套确信不疑，既然如此，为什么他不自己来告我？我倒是很想在法庭上看看他所谓的那些证据。”说罢耸耸肩，“你刚才不是还叫着不要有什么私下往来要保持中立么？这就是你所谓的公正？我看你和贝吉塔私下感情好得很啊，好到他说什么你都全盘接受。哦~我想起来一件事呢，你知道VIGOR当年和Seib的油气田合营为什么突然中止么？我想贝吉塔不会告诉你这些的。当年为了开发Otto地区的油田他秘密下达指令强制迁移当地的那美克人，天知道他用了什么残忍的手段，以至于Seib董事会投票一致通过终止合作，所以说，我还真是好奇这种时候短笛怎么反倒帮他一把，这些外国人的想法还真奇怪啊~”

像是被自己狠狠扇了一巴掌，这一回连我自己也相信卡卡罗特是个傻瓜了。小林早就提醒过我的，不过那时候我听不进。大公司之间的明争暗斗，我一个局外人能知道多少？谁对谁错，我能有什么资格去审判？从早先那次挑战赛到现在每天和我商量对策，贝吉塔对我的态度几乎来了个180度大逆转，如果不是弗利萨提醒，我大概还在为我们间突飞猛进的友谊唱赞歌吧。为什么贝吉塔每天要和我交换情报？为什么特地邀请我去他家？为什么约我对练然后告诉我V公司的事……这些之前从来没困扰我的问题全在我那颗木鱼脑袋里挤做一堆，我承认平生头一次对除了打针以外的事产生了深深的恐慌。  
我不敢多想，现在可不是发呆的时候，半点不确定的表情都会成为弗利萨击溃心理防线的口子。暂且把那些乱糟糟的问号扔在脑后，我接上他的话：  
“这点没什么好奇怪的，只能说，和油气田项目相比，短笛认为抵制恶意收购、保留一个竞争市场才更有长远意义；还有，站在委托人这边很正常，否则的话，原告和被告合用一个律师不就够了？”  
“嗯……再过一个月你还能这么想就再好不过了。即使现在请你告诉我都在Freeza化工发现了些什么也没用吧，哈哈，我自己都很想知道呢~如果你在陈年老账里有什么新发现，我随时欢迎通报。”他一口干掉了杯中的红色液体，看了看我这边还满着的酒杯，“怎么，别告诉我你不喝酒？”  
“酒精过敏。”我把中指放在食指上，对天发誓，我可没说谎。  
“真稀奇。”他抬头看了看变成黛色的天空，放下餐巾从椅子上起身，摇摇手边的响铃唤来服务生，一边做了个“请”的手势，“我这人习惯晚上只吃前餐，不介意的话我想用视觉盛宴来弥补你。”  
“我随意。”我也起身，顺着他的手势望过去，显赫的Mc天文台就在眼前，我感觉心跳得厉害，不知道是为即将看到的浩瀚宇宙而兴奋，还是为必须面对一些逃不掉的问题而惊恐。

我们穿过八角形的观天室，里面陈列着Mc天文台初建时的建筑模型，墙上悬挂着哥白尼和伽利略的油画像以及历任天文台台长的照片。观天室里还安放着几架老式望远镜，当时的天文学家就用这些望远镜在观天室里观察天象。弗利萨对这些一点也不关心，笔直朝前走，我想我们去的可能是太空剧场。  
在科技快速发展的年代，观测星空可以不用像以前那样眯着眼睛吃力地看镜筒，对一个遥远的天体，射电望远镜进行12小时持续观测，然后通过高速互联网实时获取观测结果，这意味着我可以像现在这样坐在太空剧场里看到12吋巨型天文望远镜下的星云，我不知道这么看一次要花费多少，一想到那个咋舌的数字我就开始怀念自己的家庭作坊式观测，那种方式让我感觉更亲切，虽然确实有些土。  
“卡卡罗特先生，我很欣赏你的爱好，这种享受还真是奢华~这些星云相当不错呢，快看呐，卡卡罗特先生，多漂亮的烟花啊——”他提高嗓音，阴柔的声音里竟然有了些疯狂。  
我想那是猎户座里某个星系团的成员，一个小星系绽放出的奇妙烟花，也可能是恒星经过剧烈死亡过程后留下的尘埃，他们对我而言像老朋友一样亲切，就像任何地球上有生命的活物一样，我欢快地跟踪、记录、赞美它们，不敢有丝毫亵渎。我不指望弗利萨能明白一个天文爱好者的心情，但他那么说确实让我很反感。

所幸终于有空思考刚才的问题。它们像冰块一样刺骨，叫我心里直哆嗦，但我不能不去理会，就像我不能因为害怕打针就不去看病一样。  
我知道自己是个很好骗的人，老界不知说了多少回了，轻信别人迟早会成为我的致命伤，我知道，就是改不掉。我还知道自己不像看上去那样好接近，说起来有些矛盾，但事实就是如此，很多时候我只是表面上热闹罢了，连小林也会抱怨分不清哪些时候我是装糊涂还是真糊涂。遇到贝吉塔之前我从没意识到自己是个寂寞的人，我有很多朋友，有几个死党，他们熟悉我、了解我，但朋友毕竟是朋友，我想独自面对问题的时候没人插得上手。和贝吉塔的话加起来不算多，但他对我来说很特殊……我们一起的时候就像圆规和尺子一样好使，贝吉塔不是一般朋友，贝吉塔就是……呃……贝吉塔，我抓耳挠腮也想不出他究竟是哪一类朋友。我们的关系似乎跟着场景一起变换，格斗场上是对手，办公桌前是伙伴，其他时候更像那些大学里住不起宿舍搬出去同居的舍友，这种奇特的关系让我有了发现新大陆一样的兴奋，我可能是有些上瘾，以至于忘记了老界叮嘱的时刻保持职业怀疑。  
任何一个旁观者都会说贝吉塔在利用我对他的好感，而我可能是最后一个承认的人。弗利萨无非想说，认为贝吉塔和我站在同一战线，都是我的一厢情愿。这叫我很不好受，尽管事情很可能就是那样，贝吉塔给我看的都是VIGOR内部交易文件，内部文件很容易伪造……噢，伪造，我不敢去想，如果贝吉塔真的这么设计我……他确实是想扳倒弗利萨吗？还是说另有企图？另一方面，我本能地抗拒着这些念头……不知道在怕些什么……理不出头绪，脑子里一团浆糊，我想是陷入了真正孤立无援的境地，简直就是煎熬！

我不记得自己是怎么从剧场里出来的，弗利萨一定认为我的匆忙道别很无礼，但顾不上这些，我心里乱得很，只想睡个觉第二天忘个一干二净，否则我看上去一定一团糟。  
当双脚再次落在地平面上时，我在观星峰的正门口发现一辆熟悉的车，车头的V字标示即使在夜里也很好辨认，我的心脏比走进Mc天文台那会儿跳得更厉害了。  
贝吉塔，他来了有些时候，环着手臂在驾驶座前睡着了，看到那张熟悉的睡脸，本来七上八下的情绪渐渐安定下来，我轻轻扣着车窗，直到他睁开惺忪睡眼。  
“是来接我的吗？”我开心地把脸贴在车窗上，好让他从里面看见滑稽的嘴脸。  
他摇下车窗，丝毫没有让步的意思，“别误会了，卡卡罗特，我不过来看看你和老蜥蜴谈得怎么样。”依旧是傲慢的腔调，但我看出来他在笑。  
“一句话，他觉得我们是在浪费功夫。”跳进副驾驶，我叹了口气，为自己毫无收获而难过。  
“你怎么说？还告诉他些什么？”  
“我啊，我告诉他不交手怎么知道，咱们走着瞧！我可是按你说的没有多话哦~”这么添油加醋让我觉得很好玩。  
“哦？真的？弗利萨一定以为我找了个白痴来，”他被我逗乐了，“我就料到你不适合参加谈判，所幸估计你也没多说，和老蜥蜴谈判就是在啃根硬骨头。”  
他说得不错，不但如此，我还失掉了主动权，这叫我有些丧气，当然我不想让他知道这些。

习惯了车里的温度后，我开始有些犯困，陷在座位里半合着眼，视线里是他开车的侧影，我就这么一动不动看着他，而他也没说什么。现在我很肯定自己站在贝吉塔这边，但我不知道他是否也这么想，如果这桩事情最后以闹剧收尾，我不知道贝吉塔会不会把我扔到一边，光是这么想就叫我很不好受，贝吉塔并不是一个容易深交的人，我没法指望太多，只能自求多福。  
我在座位上打了个寒战，往掌心哈了口气，抱紧双臂给自己取暖，他察觉到了，顺手打开暖气，眼睛却直直看着前面道路，装作什么都没看见。在贝吉塔是否可靠的问题上，老蜥蜴也许是对的，我看着他专注的眼神，内心的不安慢慢沉了下去，取而代之升腾起另一种满足，就算是对的又能怎么样？反正……贝吉塔已经豁出去了，我又有什么好后悔的？  
从我决定去找老界的那天开始，一切就没什么可后悔的，我自己做的选择，也要自己为结果负责。最后会是什么结局？我也很好奇，但不管怎么说，谋事在人，成事在天，我只要尽力就好。


	21. 音乐会

7点 西都某街区  
走出VIGOR大厦的时候时针刚过7点，今晚没有任何安排，卡卡罗特白天把重要消息传真给我，再晚上一起商议，今天不一样，这会儿他应该在和老蜥蜴面谈，依我看，任何警告都是不必要的，对付那老滑头最好的办法就是行动永远比口头领先一步，我希望卡卡罗特会是那个笑到最后的人。  
为了打发时间，我突然起了闲逛的念头，西都商业街的夜晚是道不错的风景线，“橱窗购物”是布尔玛过去的嗜好之一，她离开后我不怎么走这条路，不是没人拖我来逛，不过提不起性子。  
喜欢打扰我的人不少，其中一些是女人，聒噪地说着些隐私话题巴望引起别人注意，或者总喜欢找各种理由邀我出面，从吃顿便饭到看场电影的都有，布尔玛也曾经相当擅长这些套路，但至少不会没完没了地讨好。时代变了，我却没变，只能被狠狠甩在后头，配偶不再是我理解意义上能够产生精神连结的人，沦落到饱受普世价值观糟蹋的地步，即使我对轻浮的女人没兴趣，依然有无数的已婚成功人士，于投怀送抱之类的美事来者不拒，钻石王老五若没有几打的地下情人才是正真的新鲜事。  
无聊！真是无聊透顶！低俗的东西，统统给我滚一边去！  
我只关心是不是足够强大，强大到无需担心任何威胁。这么说来，我和老蜥蜴，在本质上，并无二样，这多少叫人不那么满意。

路过一条小巷的时候，一个背影扫过我的眼角——那是一个男人，发型奇特地朝两边分开，借着昏暗的路灯，能看到他靠着墙角和一个女人在亲热。  
我停下脚步，同时停下的还有心跳。  
一遍遍后捋头发，我想确定自己有没有看错，只觉得手指冰凉，头皮发麻。  
卡卡罗特？  
为什么？  
事后回想起来，我的脑子一定坏了，卡卡罗特当晚去见了弗利萨，又怎么可能出现在街角？但当时我全都忘了。  
我全忘了，胃在翻腾，难受得要命。  
手插在裤兜里，我命令自己转移视线继续前行，但是脖子硬得不听使唤。静止了几秒钟后，一个声音钻进耳朵，打破尴尬的对峙——  
“T妈的看什么看！没见过爷们亲热啊你！”  
被沙哑的声音贯穿后，像是回了魂，难得我贝吉塔发自内心憋出一句：谢天谢地！  
最后瞥一眼那个男人，黑皮肤，比卡卡罗特块头更大些，一脸的痞气。臭小子！我哼了一声，自顾自往前走，脚步变得轻快许多。  
我想最好还是去看看卡卡罗特进展得如何，总比疑神疑鬼的要好。这么想着，我掉转方向回头走，有那么一会儿很想得意地大笑两下，但看在周围路人的份上，还是打消了这个念头。  
卡卡罗特，等着我。

===

两天后 晚上7点 Decca剧院  
老蜥蜴可能在酝酿他的新花招，我希望卡卡罗特也能对此有所警觉，和弗利萨的发言人打了一周交道，现在是有些陷入僵局，他应该是感觉到了，好歹和我汇报情况的时候收敛了一些嘻哈作风，虽然太过严肃的风格不适合这家伙。  
连续几天的高强度作业看得我有些紧张，卡卡罗特精力再怎么旺盛，终究会有累的时候，为了缓解压力，我认为周末可以干些睡觉以外的事，比如说，听一场音乐会。  
卡卡罗特的死脑筋总是很难转过来，在我言简意赅地说明音乐对人体的特殊疗效后，这个白痴还在神游，非得让我拿出票子在他眼前晃两下才能明白。  
2个月后的故地重游不出所料地引起些不必要的联想。咖啡馆、广场、剧院的灯光在不恰当的时候会翻出些陈年老账，对一些泪腺发达的女人来说是再好不过的催化剂，也就这种时候提醒我好歹还留有些许的同情心。确实，发生在自己身上的事，不可能冷眼旁观。如果不是卡卡罗特一路上问题多得没完，我极可能幻想自己回到了过去。  
直到黑灯前，我都处于2个月前低气压的控制下，只能咒骂自己为什么不换个地方，Decca剧院确实一流，但也并非不可替代。我只能反复告诫自己，今天坐在旁边的是卡卡罗特，不是拉蒂兹。  
换做是卡卡罗特的话……倒是很不错。  
当我意识到自己在想卡卡罗特吻起来会是什么滋味的时候，“轰”地一下整个人燃烧起来，恼羞成怒地要七窍生烟！  
T妈的拉蒂兹，把我教成这么个变态！  
怎么会是卡卡罗特？！这家伙正在好奇打量剧院内部，一脸白痴相。  
我弄不懂这个男人，他总会引爆我的情绪，同样我弄不懂自己，为什么碰上他就会激动，但就是这个卡卡罗特，让我没法拒绝，更没法放手。卡卡罗特会在未来的某个时候离开，开始他自己的生活，他会有自己的女人，以及一家三口的周末时光……我花了一个月的时间让自己接受这个事实，每次都以失败告终，单是这么想就让我发疯！  
我以为自己已经习惯了孤僻，命中注定我会一个人奋斗成为强者，独享成功后的荣耀，看来是我太高估自己了。确实，过去我可以任由自己成为这样的人，但是布尔玛出现了，再是拉蒂兹，最后是……卡卡罗特，虽然我不想承认，但心有所系确实会让人变脆弱……该死！就连我贝吉塔也不能免俗。  
没有人可以剥夺我仅有的盼头。我不想回到原先的鬼日子里去，那种只能耗尽我体力、忙不知其所的混账日子，我受够了！卡卡罗特爱找麻烦也好，惹我生气也好，都比回去过发霉日子来的强得多！T妈的！我根本想象不出没有卡卡罗特的生活要如何继续下去！  
这些狂热的念头让我中了邪，卡卡罗特是这场巫术的源头，我一边发疯地要想拥有他，一边为自己感到恶心，试图摆脱这个名字对我，贝吉塔，施加的法术。变成现在这样，我不知道该恨谁，是拉蒂兹，还是卡卡罗特，还是我自己，或者命运本身，简直就是拿我开了个天大的玩笑！

我猛地转过头，想要甩掉这些念头，却不想卡卡罗特和我做了相同的动作，就在我刚从那双黑眼睛里看到自己的时候，灯光熄灭，周围立刻漆黑得伸手不见五指。  
我能听见自己的呼吸声，还有猛烈的心跳，卡卡罗特就在旁边，但我感觉不到，他没把胳膊搁在扶手上，否则会同我碰到。憋闷的失落感包围了我，所有骄傲不知消失去了哪里，我一度以为自己无所牵挂，无所匹敌，原来都是自我蒙蔽。一片寂静里，我放下所有伪装，一片黑暗中，我只是一个人。

在我毫无防备的情况下，四只小号奏出的黎明强行灌进耳朵里，这个描写日出的引子，在它完成将近一个世纪后，再次提出那个困扰了人类至今的问题——我们来自哪里，又将何去何从！  
只有Richard Strauss的《查拉图斯特拉如是说》有这个发问的资格，听名字就知道是另一个疯子的杰作。  
嘹亮的铜管加上的定音鼓声，在管风琴的帮衬下，看着阳光从地平线逐渐露脸直到大放光芒，一片金光笼罩中，世界在深深下沉。乐队在台上轰鸣作响，发挥出全部的威力，声音回荡在观众头顶偌大的空间里，以不容置疑的口吻宣告神的力量，人的渴望——对未解问题的追索，永远不是徒劳无益。  
——C——G——C B——F?——B——  
我的耳朵里只留下管风琴的余音，它们依次叠加、连续不断，如同一个永恒的问题纠缠着我，让我不得安宁。现在，除非告诉我卡卡罗特睡着了，否则不会有其他事让我更震惊的了。

===

贝吉塔就在旁边，手臂搭在扶手上，我知道他不喜欢被碰到，所以乖乖管好自己。他很会挑节目，这个“宇宙大爆炸”的主题音乐会实在太对我胃口了！即使对乐器和音乐一窍不通，我还是被这个开场震撼到，眼前出现150亿年前那团又热又稠的神秘物质释放出威力的一刻，我的想象力有限，但还是尽力地模拟那个场景——源源不断的能量自一个小光点爆发出来，释放出所有元气，急速向外膨胀开，惊艳程度一定不亚于正在孕育新星的船底座星云！  
我的眼睛习惯了黑暗之后，贝吉塔的轮廓开始变得清晰起来，精致的五官在黑色背景上有些苍白，他看起来心神不定，这让我觉得有必要说点什么缓和下气氛。  
“这可真棒啊，贝吉塔，我从来不知道宇宙可以写成音乐的。”  
他如梦初醒，像看见一个陌生人似的瞪大眼睛，我只好裂开嘴给他一个笑，期待能让他找到点熟悉的感觉。  
“嗯……可惜天文学家没几个有音乐细胞的，”他撇了撇嘴露出一个坏笑，那才像我的贝吉塔。  
“我想你会对《行星组曲》更感兴趣，卡卡罗特，别睡着了。”  
嘿，但我可能会做白日梦。

乐队挪动了一下位子，加入了一些乐手，我很希望贝吉塔能给我做一些背景介绍，可他不像有说话的兴致，于是我只能依赖自己的耳朵和想象力。  
多亏每段音乐给配上对应的幕布，否则我铁定听得云里雾里。原来在演奏九大行星！依次是水、金、地、火、木……抓住这条和我的常识之间仅存的纽带，那些飘忽不定的乐符总算有了些具象意义。我合上眼睛，想象自己飞翔在高轨道上欣赏行星的美景，感受宇宙的浩瀚。星空是至今我目光所及最伟大的景观，在地球上，在这个宇宙里，能够看到并且欣赏它们的美，是一种幸福。我不是个抽象思维很好的人，只能本能地捕捉稍纵即逝的感觉，我特别喜欢木星那一段，有帝王风范，又十分欢乐，简直就是给我印象里呆板的木星戴上了化妆舞会的面具！我想象它霸气地在星际空间里自由穿梭，调戏着老实巴交的木卫三，小行星乐此不疲地穿过大气层发出炫丽的火光。这个大家伙比其他八大加起来的两倍还要重，所以才让这么神气活现的音乐给自己开路。  
我像是受到奇妙的召唤，也可能是习惯性走神，总之有个故事突然蹦进脑袋，我忘记在哪里看到的：一个异世界的地球为六颗太阳所围绕，终年光明而没有夜晚，人们从未见过星空。但是每数千年会有一颗神秘的星体逼近造成日蚀并使得黑夜降临，而满天星斗的情景第一次出现最终导致人们陷入疯狂，进而造成文明毁灭。  
原来完全的光明，就和完全的黑暗一样恐怖，小林曾经说世风日下，还说最坏的就是人心，说如果所有人都和我一样，世界就和平了，我现在想来，那样的世界不单会很无聊，而且比现在更危险也说不定，说实话，地球上的资源肯定供养不起60亿个卡卡罗特。

就这么胡思乱想着，直到我突然意识到自己的胳膊并没有老实搁在大腿上，而是在扶手上，和贝吉塔来了个亲密接触！没有我预料中触电一样甩开，这很奇怪，要不就是他没注意到，看他的表情就知道很投入，我想他大概是和乐队合二为一了……当然我不否认这么贴着还是挺舒服的，贝吉塔感觉上去和大理石一样光滑，又没大理石那样冰冷生硬，很温暖，也很平静，就和他的呼吸一样。  
保持这个姿势的代价就是我的耳朵里容不下音乐，也容不下宇宙和星体了，要在脑子里同时装下两件事实在太困难，而现在，所有的感官神经几乎都集中到那条手臂上了……  
噢，真要命，我开始控制不住地冒汗。这下可好，浑身上下开始变得滑溜溜，再下去贝吉塔就是不注意到我那汗津津的手臂，也准能闻到旁边的汗臭，于是我开始埋怨为什么要发现那么多行星，比如冥王星之类的完全可以排除在太阳系子民之外。  
我开始感到有些异样，我们原本紧贴的部分开始发生错位，因为紧张的关系，我不清楚这种移动是单方面的还是双向的，总之在我们两个中的任何一个明白过来前，已经手指交错碰到一块儿，我的手心贴着他的手背，正考虑着换个不怎么尴尬的姿势，却不想手指被他慢慢用力夹紧，尽管有些疼，我并不打算松开，也不想松开。  
我可以听见被夹紧的血管突突地跳动，它们一直通向的心脏，此时也保持节拍有力地搏动，我现在又热又湿，一会儿整个人像是充盈得要溢出来，一会儿又干涸得像沙漠，脑袋里早已经一片混乱，只能机械地记录下这些生理反应，过了那么好一会儿，我眨巴了几下眼睛，猛然有了醍醐灌顶的觉悟——  
既然我没觉得哪里不自在，而贝吉塔……他也不反感……难道说，这就是长久以来我在期盼的？  
从5岁开始拉蒂兹骗我说是被老爸捡回来之后，我就再没现在这样吃惊过了。

最后一个音符干净利落地收住，灯光倏地亮起，我只是本能地转过头去，所有的疑问，在一双等候已久的黑曜石里找到了答案，我那些建立了二十多年的观念，在他短暂的凝视后，哗啦一下土崩瓦解，轰然倒塌，在我那颗木鱼脑袋理出头绪之前，已经被他搭住肩膀、霸道地撬开唇齿，于是只听得脑袋里“轰隆”一声，就和那场开天辟地的大爆炸一样，瞬间诞生了无数个星系。  
贝吉塔的吻强烈得几乎让人窒息，我小心地回应，一手穿过他扎手的黑发，从后颈一路下滑到腰际，慢慢让他习惯，直到他松开为自己争取一口呼吸，才紧追上去加深刚才的吻，见他没有拒绝，我缓缓释放之前的燥热，把他小一号的身材转过来拥住，我一直很想那么做，从我们刚碰到一起的时候就想。  
后来我只记得灯又暗了，贝吉塔低声说了句“加演”，就又投入到我们马拉松一般的热吻中，我们周围的人大度地视而不见，就是有人抗议也不起作用，噢……我真希望可以一直这么下去……当然，很快就会有麻烦了。  
一个大麻烦，但至少今晚我不打算去理会。  
今晚，就让我任性一回吧！


	22. 大动作

早上 唐人街  
我眨巴了几下眼睛后清醒过来，白色的天花板空无一物——这是我的房间。脑子里乱哄哄的，我只记得贝吉塔昨晚说回我家相对近些，然后我们两个就面红耳赤地匆忙回来把自己关在书房里，我把悟天哄上床后考虑着该干啥干啥，结果折腾了半天案头的文件也没整出什么新思路来，于是我提议早点睡觉保持战斗力，贝吉塔几乎和我一样处于大脑短路状态，对我的建议表示默许后立刻倒头就睡，还霸道地躺在床中央，害我不得不帮他脱掉鞋袜，再挪到一边去腾出地方留给自己，伏案那次的后遗症是脖子扭了一整天，我可不想再尝试第二次。  
昨晚我们都有些草率了，但我绝对不是随便的人……这个问题上我需要时间，毕竟这不是一个人的事。不知道贝吉塔是不是也这么想，他应该比我更谨慎的。  
这之前我还有许多事要做，弗利萨一伙人正在运行一架精密的仪器，我必须和时间赛跑，尽快弄清楚这台仪器的机理。  
尽管我不是个耐性很好的人，但还是要学会习惯另一些困惑的存在，我很想立刻解决掉它们，但现在显然不是时候……至少我是这么觉得。

房间里安静得只能听到闹钟秒针“嗒、嗒”的走动声。我已经很清醒了，晚上奇怪的梦开始慢慢变淡，但依稀还能记得——  
不知道是万有引力还是强弱磁力的作用下，我和贝吉塔被两股无形的力量拽着相向靠拢，速度之快让我想到了小行星大冲撞，然后在我们身体碰到的一刹那我感到自己的手臂穿过他的身体，他的思维进入了我的头脑，我们的肉体开始重叠……最后变成了一个人，我试着张口说话，发现声音很奇怪，就像本源和回声一样混合在一起，在这个新的身体里有一种力量在膨胀，我能在里面感受到贝吉塔自视甚高的骄傲，我很努力尝试还是没法完全控制这个身体，它有自己的意志，甚至有些随心所欲，它快乐地翻着筋斗，炫耀自己的力量和灵活，好几次我还能听到它放纵地开怀大笑，这感觉太奇怪了，惹得我心里直发痒。  
我想是离不开贝吉塔了，我需要他就像需要呼吸一样……作为第三方审计师我的独立性受到了前所未有的挑战，这让我不由得心生恐惧，对我们不小心改变轨迹的关系感到隐隐不安。  
这个荒诞的梦逐渐模糊后，我坐起来，甩了甩乱蓬蓬的头发，扭扭脖子，重新感觉气力充满四肢。贝吉塔还在睡他的回笼觉，大约半个钟头前我从床上滚下去的声音吵醒了他，他毫不客气地把睡得正香的我从地板上拽醒后接着做他称霸决斗场的美梦，当然，这些都是后来他告诉我的。

“老天！我们还真能睡！猜猜现在几点了？”我看了眼闹钟，惊呼道。  
一秒钟前还没动静的贝吉塔这下睡意全无，一个翻滚到床头拿下闹钟。  
“妈的！都到吃午饭时间了！该死，你怎么没上闹钟？”  
“我……忘了。”  
他脸上的表情告诉我对于这个解释很没辙。  
“弗利萨的记者招待会！”他冲我瞪了瞪眼睛，还没完全清醒，面色有些苍白。  
“哦对！这会儿已经结束了。”  
“你最好快点过去，”他翻身下床，一转眼全部穿戴好，“我还是回公司，该死的，那巴也不知道来个电话，天知道一个上午会出点什么乱子！”  
“是不是音乐会上调成静音的了？”我一个慌张里外穿反，只能悻悻脱下衬衫重新来过。  
贝吉塔赶紧从衣袋里掏出手机，我听见他嘴里骂了一句。  
“你先走，我通个电话。”  
“有情况找你，”我急急忙忙冲出房间，突然想到还有件事，于是半路退回，“哦，贝吉塔，悟天那孩子还没起床，那就麻烦你……”  
“我可没那个闲工夫，别忘了还有特兰克斯。”  
“那就麻烦让保姆送下咯，回头见，贝吉塔。”  
听到他标志性地“哼”了一声，我才放心地一路小跑出了门，没走多远我突然意识到小林他们也准在找我，一看手机，我的天！十来个电话！这么急着找我，想必是出了什么事，不详的预感一阵阵袭来。  
“喂，小林，抱歉……”  
“卡卡，你去哪里啦？快来Freeza大厦！我们在7楼等你，情况有些混乱……”

午间的柏油马路被阳光烤得发烫，我这个粗心大意的特派员竭尽所能朝市中心一路狂飙，林荫道旁的枝头已经一片郁郁葱葱，车行之处，留下一阵沙沙作响。

===

该死的！我们两个都太大意了！我想我不该挑这种紧要关头和卡卡罗特挑明，多少太冒险了点。一个过于鲁莽的夜晚，卡卡罗特看起来相当安分守己，哼哼，这个老好人一定自认为是个君子……妈的！他就不能给一些除了脸部运动之外的反应？好像是我太随便一样！  
更可气的是这个家伙一觉睡醒像什么也没发生过！当然……确实也没发生什么……可恶！该死的卡卡罗特！他还想让我做什么？像个女人一样说一堆肉麻的话？然后再告诉我他没那个兴趣好借此狠狠嘲笑我一顿？  
我像是被扎了一下，涣散的情绪包裹着绝望从伤口汩汩流淌。  
认识这个白痴不知道是我的幸运还是悲哀，眼下我还得借助他的力量……该死！早知道卡卡罗特是这副德性我就不该那么主动！妈的！这兄弟两个没一个好东西！  
剩下的半天就让卡卡罗特忙活去，就是向我汇报我也懒得听。和那巴交代完事情后我把卡卡罗特的小鬼拎起床，卡卡罗特的狗很听这小鬼的话，跟屁虫一样黏在后面去了盥洗室。  
不出我所料，特兰克斯没忘了上学时间和去学校的路，卡卡罗特真该好好调教他娇气的儿子。好在这小鬼还算聪明，我说了他老爸有急事先走一步，他就自个儿乖乖吃早饭去。鉴于表现不错，我决定送这小鬼一程。

靠着房门等卡卡罗特的儿子磨蹭的当口，卧室里传出一阵电话铃响，“多事的早晨！”我不耐烦地走进去看来电。  
电子屏上跳动着一个人名——  
Gohan  
我别过身走出去，不再理会陌生人的电话。刚回到门口，电话自动转成答录机，之后这个叫Gohan的人开始了他的长篇大论——  
Beeeee……“yoho~这是卡卡罗特，给我留言吧~”  
“卡卡，额……是我，悟饭。最近怎么样？忙过前一阵有空出来聚么，这次短笛也会来~届时我有好消息要宣布，呵呵，想你也该猜得到。哦对了，给短笛捎话，就问问你那个叫贝吉塔的朋友准备什么时候歇歇手，我以为那次帮忙完就算结束了呢~别的没什么事，我最近陷在生物能的研究课题里快拔不出来了，所以，快找个理由把我拖出来吧。记得回电我~嗯……挂了~”  
Beeeee……  
原来如此，哼哼，我想呢，短笛怎么那么容易松口。  
妈的！我就差把手机摔到地上。  
卡卡罗特T妈的压根不把我的自尊放在眼里！他以为这样我就高兴，就满意了？  
够天真的，简直被当成傻子一样耍！我还以为自己好不容易把短笛说服了，到头来竟是自欺欺人！为了这场谈判我做的那些事前工作可笑得就像一场独角戏！  
没有人把我贝吉塔的自尊心放在眼里，卡卡罗特是这样，短笛是这样，这个叫悟饭的也是这样！  
气死我了！短笛那些绕来绕去的话让我紧张得要死，浑然不觉自己是个遭愚弄的傻子！如果卡卡罗特没早走一步，我准把那张老好人脸打个稀烂！鬼才需要同情！他以为我是谁？需要人施舍一口粥的乞丐？没有卡卡罗特我照样可以拿下这局，他不过是个底层上班族、三流经理人罢了，还不算上FGT的三等会员！我转过头，卡卡罗特的小鬼头惊恐地看着我，好像我是个手拿凶器的侩子手。不能容忍！我堂堂贝吉塔怎能受别人摆布？  
我愤恨得有些歇斯底里，几乎可以感到额头的血管突突跳动。  
话说回来，卡卡罗特他现在……确实在为我做事，这多少让我感觉好一点……而且，卡卡罗特没有表明他的意思，也没有拒绝，可能他需要我，正如我需要他一样，哼，但愿如此。  
真够糟糕的，我贝吉塔竟然也开始需要倚仗别人，T妈的真是个糟糕透顶的早晨！  
卡卡罗特的狗又开始在我脚边打转，提醒我在原地逗留得太久。卡卡罗特如果想和短笛分享他暗中推波助澜的故事就让他去说，这件事上我已经脸面全失，至于短笛，我希望这辈子不用再发生正面接触。  
作为VIGOR的总裁不应该太过激动，我深吸一口气，尝试平静下来，招呼那个一声不吭的小鬼头下楼。  
该死的卡卡罗特，接送小鬼这种事，别想让我再做第二回！

===

当日9点 Freeza大楼33层  
投影仪在吉斯的背后的幕布上打出“商业道德”的大标题，面对台下黑压压的一片人群，上任没多久的财务经理头上直冒汗，只能三番五次地喝水缓解紧张，弗利萨老总叮嘱自己的话还记得，他可不想把这台戏演砸了。  
座无虚席的台下，小林的光脑袋格外出跳，两边分别坐着乐平和欧布，带队的卡卡罗特迟迟不现身，电话过去也总是没人接，这让小林多少有些不踏实。  
“那么……欢迎各位来到本公司主题座谈现场！我是首席财务经理吉斯，本次会议荣幸地邀请到10多家新闻媒体，包括Biz Today等在内的主流证券报，我邀请各位记者和分析师加入讨论中！作为当下热门话题之一，商业道德在企业运营中到底起着怎样举足轻重的作用？商业道德的好或坏的评判标准究竟是什么？我将分享我的个人经验和诸位一起探讨这个话题……”吉斯的声音在最初几秒钟里微微发颤，不过很快让傲慢占了上风，开始了拿手的夸夸其谈。  
真是能说啊，我看待会儿你要怎么给自己圆场！小林暗自憋足了劲，时机很重要，当然气势更重要。  
“当获利机会胜过被抓住受惩罚的风险时，管理者受到利益的驱使，甚至即使被抓住，法律上的惩罚和获利的好处几乎不成正比……”  
真是如此？乐平觉得好笑，就凭吉斯那点胆量，他玩得起么？  
“管理者的不道德行为不仅表现在同外部的顾客交往中，也体现在同公司所有者——股东的交往中……为了获得股东的信任，常用的手段就是粉饰公司的业绩表现，更确切地说，是粉饰报表数据，为了取得上市资格而粉饰财务报表的先例就有……”  
“容我打断，吉斯先生——”  
一个年轻人的声音骤然打断吉斯滔滔不绝的演说，全场所有人回过头去寻找声音的源头——一个黑黑瘦瘦的男子，一只手指向前方，另一只手高举一份材料。  
“不如我们先从贵公司的这份上市报表谈起吧。”  
小林在心中暗自叫好，向欧布投去鼓舞的眼神，“好好表现！”，他对卡卡罗特亲手提拔的新人很有信心，尤其这种场合，特别需要初生牛犊不怕虎的魄力。  
欧布不知哪来的勇气，又或者只是憋不住想笑，吉斯的每句话几乎都在扇自己耳光，让他想起那个穿新衣的皇帝，虚伪得让人没法不发笑，而他，欧布，要亲手结束这场闹剧，这个入行才2年的新人第一次感到大展拳脚的机会来了。  
“你有什么疑问？”吉斯表面上当仁不让，实则早已涨红了脸，不过一张红脸更鲜艳些也没人察觉。  
“诸位，我手上的这份——是Freeza化工5年前上市的报表，上面有Ice事务所的签字认可，按理说这是一张经过法定程序审核、不存在疑问的报表。可是很遗憾，经我们的重新审查后，发现有多处粉饰利润的痕迹……”欧布觉得自己从没现在这般底气十足，每句话、每个字从胸腔发出，铿锵有力。  
一石激起千层浪，众人哗然，闪光灯开始星星点点亮起。  
“是西都审计局的人吗？”  
“这位先生，请您再详细些解释！”  
“吉斯先生，对此您不加以辩解吗？”  
欧布巴不得跑上讲台把问题所在打上大屏幕好给场内所有人检阅，小林和乐平显然也很想这么干，但是渐渐失控的人群似乎只想要一个结论，至于过程怎样不再重要，一头的导火索一旦被点燃，引发的舆论威力足以让整座城市抖三抖。等了一整天头条新闻的记者如获至宝，欧布的一句话引爆了积压已久的火药桶。不消片刻，得不到回答的人们情绪激动地离开座位，涌向讲台，一些记者大叫着“骗子！”“资本家！”，另一些干脆跳上台把吉斯团团围住，整个会场声势浩大得可以把主讲台压塌。  
面对来自四面八方的厉声质问吉斯一时有些语无伦次，再多的辩解，此时此刻听起来也像在打太极，只得在一轮又一轮的枪林弹雨后夹着尾巴灰溜溜地自觉下台，身后的记者如蝗虫般紧追不舍。  
于是当卡卡罗特姗姗来迟的时候，只见到狼藉一片的现场和有些茫然不知所措的三人。小林简要把情况汇报后，并没有等来他预想当中高级特派员的称赞，相反，卡卡罗特的表情严肃得有几分古怪。  
“喂，卡卡，我们有证据在手，还担心什么？”  
“小林，这下坏事了，我们在Freeza化工可没法呆下去了。”  
“呃……这倒是，”习惯性地摸着光脑袋，小林想了想，提醒道，“但无论如何，我们算是找到Freeza化工存在的重大舞弊了，这点上他们少不了吃官司的。”  
卡卡罗特没有半点放轻松的意思，环抱手臂陷入沉思，良久，抬头看了看欧布，稍稍露出几分宽慰，“欧布，你毕竟年轻，这件事上怪不得你，往后行动前还是要让我知道，明白吗？”  
有些云里雾里的，欧布不知道自己做错了什么，被卡卡罗特这么一说，连自己做对什么都忘了，只是像个做错事的孩子那样点点头。  
“小林，乐平，如果不是我睡过头了也不至于会让你们这么冒险，现在各大报刊媒体一定赶着第一时间向西都宣布这条爆炸性新闻，不出意外的话，Freeza化工的股票明天就能如愿以偿跌停……”  
“如愿以偿？”乐平不由分说打断卡卡罗特，“这是什么意思，卡卡？”  
“难道说……卡卡，你的意思是这些都是有人故意策划的？”小林打了个寒颤，脸色发青，浮现出一丝惊恐。  
“嗯。我本来想提醒一句不要打草惊蛇，想不到还是慢了半拍。”收起一脸的懊恼，卡卡罗特换上惯有的认真劲接着说，“一旦跌停，那些损失惨重的股民一定会第一时间把矛头指向弗利萨，那老家伙这会儿准溜哪儿去避风头了呢。投资者找不到第一被告，也就是上市公司的时候，你说他们接下来会找谁呢？”  
小林不觉浑身一凉：“我、我们？”  
“那倒不是。”卡卡罗特踱步来到一排座位前坐下，“就现在的情况来看，承担连带责任的首先是为Freeza化工提供上市的Ice事务所，更具体地说，是为年报出具审计意见的会计师——古尔多他本人，可是我们不见得能找到他。”  
见卡卡罗特这么说，小林松了口气，但经他那颗聪明脑袋瓜盘算后，随即被一阵更大的恐慌镇住，禁不住大叫起来：  
“糟、糟糕！一般老百姓找不到出气筒的时候……都会闹到ZF监管机构那边去！”  
“是啊——”卡卡罗特露出一个无奈的笑，“这件事闹到西都审计署去，接下来一定会强行让我们停下一切手头工作呢~再怎么说，p公司也得听命审计大总管啊。”  
“那我们该怎么办？”楞了好一会儿的欧布终于回过神来，开口问。  
“凉拌（凉办）咯~”卡卡罗特老不正经地应了句，“如果不能明目张胆地查办，私底下悄悄行动你们看怎么样？然后等着上头什么时候发批文再说，这时候嘛，也该让老界出马说些话啦。”  
“哎~你还是老样子，说得轻巧。”乐平点起一支烟，一脸的忧虑，“我看老界这次铁定不会放过你，我们这几个，也难逃株连的命啊~”  
乐平还想多发几句牢骚，被小林几个白眼瞪了回去。说到团队合作上，这两个人虽然心有怨言，对卡卡罗特还算不离不弃，换做是别人，早就见机行事脚底抹油了。


	23. Ice事务所

第二天 23点 拉斯维加斯 凯撒赌场  
时间已过11点，凯撒赌场仍热闹非凡。操着各种口音的访客匆匆走过五光十色的橱窗，对一旁的高级西餐厅和咖啡馆不屑一顾，直奔赌场而去，人们围聚在200多张赌台和300多座老虎机旁，吼叫、喃喃自语、来回走动，或者紧张地大口喝水，穹形的大厅上方低回着一片嘁喳嘈杂的声浪。

“哟，是您啊。”酒保一边利索地把手中的酒杯擦得发亮，一边招待吧台前的来客，“还是老样子，血腥玛丽？”  
“要大杯的，特殊的日子应该来点什么庆贺一下，你说是不是？”说罢一双白手开始玩弄多余的筹码。  
将一杯分外妖娆的鸡尾酒推至来客面前，酒保好奇地追问：“今晚手气不错？”一边适时地停下手里的动作，整整漂亮的小领结。  
弗利萨一手做手枪状，对着酒保的脑门洋洋得意地扣下大拇指：“那可是相当大的一票~一切尽在掌握中！”  
“那我恭喜您了。怎么，不趁着运势再玩几盘？”  
红眼珠瞥了眼身后正在赌兴上的散客，鼻孔里发出一声不屑的哼声，“可以的话我倒是很想玩玩‘俄罗斯转盘’呢~”说罢一双狭长的眼睛盯着眼前的酒保眯缝起来。  
小伙子不由得浑身打了个寒战，“呵呵，您可真会开玩笑，我可是没有道具……”  
“唉，别这么无趣，这道具……”说着，弗利萨伸手去套衣袋，酒保见势以为对方会掏出左轮手枪来玩“俄罗斯转盘”，吓得踉跄倒退几步，撞翻了几把高脚凳后，没命似地投奔保安去。  
“还真是无聊啊~”从兜中掏出手机，老蜥蜴不紧不慢拨通了一个号码。  
“多多利亚先生，一切准备得还顺利么？”  
“……”  
“你那边的消息还真是滞后啊，不如我来告诉你，Freeza化工从昨天开盘到现在已经连续两天跌停，股东们这两天可是无事不登三宝殿啊，那群吵吵嚷嚷的苍蝇散布消息还真是快呢~公司这里我都让吉斯出面给我挡着，这小家伙干事还挺卖力的哟。听说西都审计局门口已经集中了一批闹事分子啊，安全起见，我说辟谣之前最好你我都不要露面比较好，你说是不是，嗯？”  
“……”  
“那群毛孩子懂个P!”不知被哪句话触动神经，Freeza集团的总裁突然情绪激动起来，冲着电话那头咬牙切齿道：“带队的那个应付起来还有点麻烦，贝吉塔找来的，你知道，那只野猴子向来有他的一手，我考虑着找个时候把他给……”  
“……”  
“嗯——说得也是，不急不急，等你回来再商量。”  
“……”  
“说得没错，亲爱的多多利亚先生，现在可是万事俱备只欠东风了呢~你的问候我会转达萨博先生，事成之后，我可以考虑给你多安排些假期回来玩玩呢……”

大洋彼岸的另一头，一只肥厚的手掌挂断电话，打开落地窗迎接新一天的朝阳。而这一边，拉斯维加斯夜的笼罩下，凯撒皇宫殷勤迎接它衣冠楚楚的来客，无情赶跑那些输得一干二净的穷鬼，这里的赌场没有钟，客人们尽可以肆意挥霍时间，杀个昏天暗地。当年轻的酒保惊魂未定地回到他的吧台时，早已找不到白皮肤男人的身影，眼前只留下三分之一的血腥玛丽，以及酒杯边上的，被当做酒钱和小费的筹码。

===

一周后 下午3点 路上  
前往监督委员会的路上，卡卡罗特一直琢磨着晚上该怎么和贝吉塔交代，毕竟这一周发生了太多的事，以至于他有些应接不暇：先是Freeza化工连着5天跌停，股民损失惨重，砸烂了Freeza化工的门面也不过换来吉斯一句“尚在调查中”，愤怒的人群把矛头转向西都ZF，更确切的说，西都审计局，每天都能看到系着头巾高举抗议牌的有胆有识之士，一时间西都审计局变成了藏污纳垢监管不力的代名词。迫于公众压力和顶头上司的不满，p公司勒令老界立刻撤出Freeza化工，自然卡卡罗特是少不了一顿数落，老界不喜欢动肝火，即使有心骂上两句也不带脏话，可是这次连卡卡罗特也看出来他老人家是真生气了，平日万里无云的脸阴沉下来，光是摆在那里就够吓人的，要让卡卡罗特这时候再提要求，那就是真正的强人所难了。于是一个月还不到，卡卡罗特一队人马就在今早悻悻撤出了弗利萨的大本营。

他还能清楚记得临走前弗利萨电话里头的声音：  
“卡卡罗特先生，很遗憾我们的合作不得不提前终止。我想提醒你的是，别聪明反被聪明误，有时候多考虑怎么给自己留一条退路，免得在西都这块地上死无葬身之地。”  
不过老蜥蜴的一番话并没有浇灭他的斗志，相反，倒是触发了他的倔脾气。挂断前，卡卡罗特毫不留情地扔回一句——  
“弗利萨，我们还会再见面的。”

现在剩下的唯一线索就是古尔多出具的上市报告，小林仍然对此很有信心，怎么说也是他获得的第一手资料。就算没法顺藤摸瓜追查下去，弗利萨的这个把柄还是被我们捏在手里了。小林是这么说的，卡卡罗特当时没忍心戳穿，等整个小队安全撤离后，才提出去监督委员会走一趟核实物证。  
老蜥蜴的心思很难捉摸，卡卡罗特承认到目前为止也只能勉强跟上，按他的直觉推断，所谓的“商业道德会”不过是弗利萨自导自演的一场戏，包括之前小林他们走访Ice事务所也全在他的盘算下，目的就是要引发爆炸性的负面新闻，让公众以为Freeza化工就是个无耻侵占公众财产的混球。可是老蜥蜴狡猾得很，哪些是假哪些是真他自己清楚，但如果这一出“Freeza化工作假上市”是假戏，小林手里的那份年报又怎么解释？上面粉饰利润的痕迹太明显，老蜥蜴就是想赖也赖不掉……不过看那老滑头的样子，又分明不把这件事放在眼里……当然，如果是古尔多出具的报告，真实性本来就很值得怀疑……古、古尔多？！  
想到这里，卡卡罗特突然如梦初醒，浑身起了层鸡皮疙瘩，原来老蜥蜴早想好了怎么把自己摘得干干净净！他暗自惊呼一声，不由得佩服老滑头的心思缜密，心里免不了懊恼的时候，也大致对即将揭晓的答案有了数。  
一行人来到监督委员会核实古尔多提供的文件，除了卡卡罗特外，其他人个个兴致高涨。  
“这份复印件是仿造的，信息和原件不符。”委员会的办事员忙活了半天后扔出一个震惊的回答。  
焦急等待后，却是一场空欢喜，最后的希望落了空，大家的士气瞬间跌到谷底。卡卡罗特早有所料，而小林受的打击不小，连一旁的乐平都想为他拘一把同情的泪。

“古尔多这个骗子！竟敢伪造文件来糊弄我们！真是良心被狗吃了！”乐平愤愤道，拉起还楞在那里的小林往外走，“找他算账去！”  
“等等，乐平！现在不是冲动的时候！”卡卡罗特大喝一声，唤住正待离去的两人，“就算你真的找到古尔多，又能怎么样？他一口咬定我们手里的这份不是他给的，我们又能怎么办？”见乐平止住脚步，黑发男人的眼神更温和下来，“而且，你也不想和一只发臭的矮冬瓜张个脸红脖子粗吧？”  
“哈哈，贴切！贴切！”方才还没缓过神来的小林一听这话，噗嗤一声笑出了声。“我想通了，既然Freeza化工上市过程证明没什么问题，我们也该转移注意力了。”  
“你倒是想通得挺快，恐怕多数人现在还没想通呢！”乐平开玩笑地拍了下小林的光脑袋，忽然觉得大难临头，“卡卡，那些损失惨重的股民要是回过来告我们散布谣言，这下可就惨了。”  
“诶，诶，那天会上你们又没暴露身份，再说，散布谣言是媒体的功劳，他们做这件事也不是三两天了，公众大概早习惯了。”高级特派员跟没事似地抱着后脑勺，轻松地笑笑。  
“我想想还有些后怕呢。”小林吐着舌头，感到有些无望：“可是这下子，我们仅有的线索也被切断了，真是的，竹篮打水一场空啊~”  
“我也和你一样不甘心啊，”卡卡罗特拖着腮帮陷入苦思冥想，“回头想想，我们这个月也就被弗利萨那老家伙牵着鼻子跑，最后还顺利帮他把公司的股价压到最低点。与其被耍得团团转，倒不如我们趁这段时间想办法弄明白他的意图，是不是更好点呢？”  
“天知道这老滑头想要干什么！”乐平气不打一处来，两只拳头捏得死死的。  
“我也不知道，但我知道哪些人知道。”卡卡罗特一双黑眼珠调皮地扑闪了两下。  
“还不都是弗利萨那边的人！”乐平没好气地应道。  
“说的没错，我们是要去找弗利萨的人。乐平，从之前的打交道来看，你觉得谁是最好的突破口呢？”  
这么一说，乐平自动给弗利萨的人来了个排序，不消片刻，跳出一个名字——  
“还用问吗？当然是——古尔多！”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道你会这么说。”  
“可你刚才还让我不要去找他啊，再说了，能不能找到他还是个问题，记住了，这话是你说的哦。”  
“我让你别找他算账去，没说别找他。现在还得靠这个古尔多呢，至于能不能找到，不试试看怎么知道？我想弗利萨那边的人这时候都撤光了才更容易引起别人怀疑吧。剩下的时间不多啦，那么我们还是向Ice事务所，进军——”卡卡罗特不知哪来的兴致，一手叉腰一手做开路状，在小林看来可笑得像是某个地方的二流独裁者。

说实话，口风紧的人一旦松口，什么都真招了还说不定。古尔多这个人稍微威逼利诱一下，还是有希望突破，当然，前提是古尔多还没开溜。小林默念了声阿弥陀佛菩萨保佑，就紧跟着卡卡罗特一路赶往Ice事务所，期待这一次能赢回一局。

===

5点 Ice事务所  
“没这回事！”古尔多“砰”地一拍案头，一双蛤蟆眼瞪得鼓出来，那气势，就跟个体户老板缺斤短两后死不承认如出一辙。卡卡罗特一张一张收齐被拍散的文件，笑嘻嘻地再次试探对方的极限：“你真的肯定这些复印件不是你，古尔多事务所的签字人，提供的？我的两位同事当天可是在场哦~”一边以手指向小林和乐平，俩人站在一边，心里为卡卡罗特捏了把冷汗。  
“我说没有就是没有！你睁大眼睛看清楚，这才是原件！原件！至于你手里这份哪来的我怎么知道？！这里下班了，我没时间陪你们转悠！”对方摆出一副拿我怎样的架势，一边张开粗短的胳膊赶人。  
“那么就奇怪了，在这上面签字的人是谁？”卡卡罗特一脸不解，指指上头的白纸黑字。“假如那天有人偷梁换柱在上面签了字那可就不好了。或者，我们去做个指纹鉴定？古尔多，你应该没碰过这些仿冒文件吧？”  
看古尔多闷声不吭，卡卡罗特知道这家伙一时想不出个理由搪塞，于是来到古尔多面前，很轻松利用身高优势给对方施压：  
“既然你不肯承认，我就只能说是有人，有人向我们提供虚构利润上市的情报，只不过想利用我们散步谣言打压股市，最后达到自己不可告人的目的……”  
“这、这和我没关系。”古尔多吞吞吐吐道。  
“谁说的？那这个呢？”卡卡罗特摇摇手里的伪件，纸张相互摩擦哗啦哗啦作响，他看到汗珠在矮胖签字师的额头打转。  
“有个叫多多利亚的人最近想做一笔买卖。”终究拗不过卡卡罗特，古尔多最后决定坦白从宽。  
多多利亚！高级特派员突然发现找到了关键的一块拼图，不觉如获至宝，格外认真地竖起耳朵。  
“他想高抛低进Freeza化工的股票赚他一大笔，正巧有你们在，就想出了这个主意……我不过按着他的指示做，其他什么的我可是一概不知啊！”  
多多利亚是弗利萨安插在海外的亲信，专门从事外汇期货之类的投机生意，这时候回来果然是候准了一笔大买卖！卡卡罗特努力回想贝吉塔给自己补的那些功课，发现这么一来一切都说得通了。  
“最后一件事。”卡卡罗特竖起一根手指，古尔多顿时觉得一个头变两个大。“我想就是西都审计局的人来追查你，差不多也就到此为止了。麻烦你给多多利亚打个电话，我想知道他在哪家证券公司做这笔买卖，对你来说很容易吧？”  
古尔多眨巴了几下水泡眼，心里权衡了下后果，还是利索地提起话筒，不想被卡卡罗特一把按下，随即打开免提键。现在，整个办公室里的人，包括小林和乐平在内，都能清楚听见双方在说什么。古尔多不怀好意地瞪了一眼笑嘻嘻的男人，又不得发作，颤颤巍巍地去拨号码。听见“嘟、嘟”音呼吸声一样有条不紊在房间里扩散开，卡卡罗特对身后两人做了个收声的动作，便把注意力全部集中在这部电话机上，一时间小小的事务所空旷得可怕。  
“我说古尔多，这么晚了还在公司？你还真够敬业的。”电话那头粗壮的声音让卡卡罗特想起了那些一夜发家的暴发户。  
“还不是被那几个审计烦的！你也差不多该回来帮忙转移一下视线了吧？”即使在众目睽睽下，古尔多没有半点不自在，卡卡罗特细心听着，留心对方的每一个字眼。  
“明天就到，我打赌这次连着8个跌停板没问题，哈哈！你找我什么事？”  
“弗利萨要知道你对他的股票这么没信心，准保气死！这次来打算怎么安排？是不是能赏个脸见面切磋切磋？”  
“有空就喊你出来，要是没空就算了，要知道那么细做什么？”  
古尔多有些发窘，脸上的表情也显得不自然起来，于是卡卡罗特转过身不去看他。  
“我说你才过几年这口气就不一般了呀~果然跟着弗利萨的日子就是好过啊。”  
“那老家伙精明得很，保险起见我就来一天，住‘新纪元’，就在‘赛银’旁边，你看，连路上的时间也省了。”  
古尔多长舒一口气，斜眼瞥见卡卡罗特满意地点点头，便简短结束了这通对话：  
“那就刚好省点时间逛逛西都，这边空气可比你那边强多了。”  
“我记着了，到时候别忘了给我接驾，哈哈。”  
挂断电话，古尔多板着面孔看向卡卡罗特：“怎么样？这下满意了？”  
“干得不错！”高级特派员扬起眉毛，咧开嘴露出一个欢快的笑，“往后的事就和你无关了，当然，前提是你不去干预。”  
“早知道那老滑头会玩这把戏，我还会去惹这宗麻烦事吗？这到时候出了什么乱子还不是尽往我身上抹黑？”古尔多摊开手，摆出一副受了委屈的样子。  
“那可就不好说了，看得出，你对弗利萨还是相当敬畏的啊。”卡卡罗特披上外套，临走前不忘给对方打预防针：“弗利萨那边有什么变数我们第一时间就来找你，特殊时期，麻烦配合咯~”  
“没完没了！”古尔多气鼓鼓地锁上事务所大门，为自己这一天的悲惨遭遇感到不幸。

而对卡卡罗特来说，本已掐灭的火苗重新被点燃。  
“这样的话，明天一早我们就去‘赛银’，看起来，我们比弗利萨的动作还快一步呢。”回去的路上，小林开始感慨这一天犹如坐过山车一般刺激。  
“呵呵，大概吧，至少不比他慢。今天大家都累了，早点休息吧，明天绝对不会比今天轻松，要做好心理准备哦~”  
约定了第二天见面时间，卡卡罗特开始往回走，给贝吉塔汇报了当日的意外所得后，一连串漏接的号码提醒他今晚还有一个女人的约会。  
“糟糕！”粗心的男人一时没了方向，停下脚步犹豫该往哪边走。  
“喂，兰琪啊，抱歉，我……”那一头嘈杂的背景时不时传来几声刺耳的电吉他，卡卡罗特怀疑自己是不是拨错了电话。  
“哈哈哈哈，快来吧，小甜心，我等着你呢——”这还是兰琪吗？沙哑低沉的吹气，带着狂妄和野性。  
“什么乱七八糟的？唔……还是去看看比较好。”本着负责到底的态度，卡卡罗特穿过中央公园的小径，一头钻进了热闹的市中心。


	24. 约会

6点 市中心某酒吧  
在约定的小饭店等得有些不耐烦，加之电话过去总是没人接，兰琪干脆跑到大街上闲逛，兜了一圈仍不见卡卡罗特的影子，她猜想今晚的约会十有八九是泡汤了。  
漫无目的地游走在漂亮的橱窗前，直到脚步指引她来到一间小酒吧门口。炫丽的灯光在里头走马灯一样旋转，透过花哨的玻璃窗，四散成漂亮的烟花投射在路人身上，架子鼓和电吉他彼此一唱一和，没有了萨克斯暧昧的主调，由着性子或疯狂或颓废地来上一段即兴曲。  
兰琪很少来酒吧，至少在她有限的记忆里，不曾来过。毕竟，淑女还是更适合出入高档饭店，和彬彬有礼的先生们会面，夜总会或者酒吧之类灯红酒绿的地带，对一个传统保守的好女孩而言，并没什么可享受的快乐。  
“嗨——这位小姐，不想来参加舞会吗？”把一束滑落的刘海重新夹到耳后，正待转身离开之际，兰琪被一个声音唤住，是一个身材魁梧的男人，像她熟悉的北欧人那样，穿着羊毛背心，头戴一顶套头绒线帽，一直遮到眉梢。  
“啊，我在等人。”她发现对方笑起来并不像第一眼看上去那么不怀好意，便打消了转身走人的念头。“你是——？”  
“可以叫我天津饭，怎么样？高兴来我的小店坐坐么？”高大的男人推开叮当作响的木门，里头的音乐夺门而出，兰琪赶紧捂住双耳。  
打了个响指，天津饭冲里头喊了句“下一曲！”顿时原先的轰鸣悉数退去，被一只蓝调小曲替代。  
灯光、音乐、酒吧内随性的装饰，一切都让兰琪无比好奇，她挑了个安静的角落坐下，开始能够体会掉入兔子洞的爱丽丝初来乍到时是怎样的心情。舞池内穿着时髦的男女随着乐队的节拍恣意扭动四肢，兰琪打量了一番自己，和这些人相比，确实太素净了些。乐潮逐渐上涌，鼓手渐入佳境，电吉他欢快地在高低音阶间上蹿下跳，和着节拍兰琪轻轻晃动上身，微点着下巴，反倒不觉得吵了。  
酒吧老板端着两杯小酒，不由分说坐到兰琪身边。  
“啊，抱歉，我不喝酒。”  
“这是‘堕落天使’，给你多加了柠檬汁和薄荷，度数不高，你可以尝一口再说。”  
她嗅了嗅湖绿色的透明饮料，一种水果的凉意透过鼻腔进入身体，在她犹豫这么做是不是太大胆之前，呡上了一小口。  
酒是一种奇特的液体，你的嘴唇接触它时，是凉的，进入身体后，变成热的，被输送进血液后，却可以达到沸点，它先在胃里燃烧，随后这团火焰被分散成点点星火输送到身体的角角落落，兰琪不知道自己的身体对这一小杯神奇的液体产生如此强烈的反应，那些小火苗几乎在控制她的四肢，她的谈吐，她的思维，抖动了几下长睫毛，忽然有了几分天旋地转的晕眩，她想自己看上去一定很滑稽，也许是天津饭骗她的，这一定是一杯烈酒，一杯足以让她穿上红舞鞋跳上一曲弗拉明戈的烈酒。酒精让她整个人在升温，体内流动着岩浆，几乎喷涌而出，脱掉小外套，仍是挥之不去的口干舌燥，于是她又喝了一口，为了解渴。在薄荷片刻的清凉后，额头冒出了一层细密的香汗，她刚想让天津饭给自己找张纸巾的时候，一张口却发现已然不像自己。  
“你还好吧？”见兰琪有些摇摇晃晃的，天津饭觉察出不对劲，赶紧移开高脚杯，却不想被兰琪两手攀住杯子。  
“今天……让我快乐快乐……一醉方休……哈哈”被拍开手，眼前的女子换上迷醉的眼神，从脸颊到耳根早已一片桃红。  
怕她酒兴上来惹事，天津饭只好依着她的意思陪着说话。  
“刚才不是说，在等人吗？”  
“等、等、等，总是我，在等。等得……花儿都谢了……”绯红的脸注视着酒杯里凝固住的气泡，一时间有了几分落寞。  
“既然约了人，就该准时到。”天津饭帮着声讨那位“迟到先生”。  
“没劲。”纤纤玉指扯下杯沿的樱桃，丢入绿色池塘，溅出几颗水花。  
“你爱他吗？”大个子漫不经心地问。  
“呵呵呵呵……”兰琪几乎被自己的笑呛到，“还挺讨人喜欢的，可是……究竟，要喜欢到什么程度，才是……呃……爱呢？”  
“像这杯酒的程度？”天津饭一手撑着脑袋，斜倚在兰琪的桌旁。  
“那是……至少的！呵呵呵呵——”轻扣着对方的套头帽子，樱桃小口吐着酒气，兰琪觉得自己很久没这么高兴过了。“说说，大热天的，戴什么帽子！摘了！”  
天津饭赶紧护住头顶的帽子，“你看我这酒吧里除了我，还有哪个戴帽子的？我说，总得有点什么区分老板和员工吧。比如说，你问，你们老板是哪位啊？那别人立刻就能告诉你：呐，那边那个戴帽子的。否则，他们会七嘴八舌地说：那个穿马甲的！哦不，穿黄马甲的。不，不对，穿黄马甲上面还有个中文字的……”  
“哈哈哈哈——”兰琪一边拍桌一边大笑，完全不顾什么淑女形象，作为道歉郑重摆好那顶至关重要的帽子，末了恶作剧地把帽檐直拉到眼睛底下，只露出鼻子和嘴。  
“这样岂不是更好！我会说呀，那边那个只有鼻子和嘴的，就是老板啦！”  
天津饭并不急于戳穿她的把戏，相反很享受地勾勾嘴角露出洁白的笑，两手环抱在胸前，用低沉的声音念叨着：“欢迎来到鬼屋~~”  
兰琪确实没法控制自己，她看着眼前风趣的男子，内心的狂野一阵阵袭来，就算是轻浮的女子，能够尽兴做一回自己，又未尝不可呢？再灌上一口“堕落天使”，扯掉头上的丝带，让浓密的黑发自然散到肩头，她回报一个妩媚的笑，不等天津饭有所领悟前，已经一手环住对方结实的脖颈。  
“兰琪——噢，谢天谢地！原来你在这里！”卡卡罗特人未到声先到，卷发女子赶紧停下动作，扔下一张百元大钞，抓起钱包就走。  
“兰琪——是兰琪，对吗？有空来玩——这里是Crane，随时恭候！”像是被什么狠狠扯了一下，兰琪冲出几步后，又回头在人堆里寻找她熟悉的那顶帽子，看到天津饭提起帽檐露出眼睛，向她招了招手，这才欣慰地笑笑，回送一个飞吻。  
“那人是谁？还有电话里怎么回事？”远离喧嚣的酒吧一条街后，卡卡罗特一路走一路问。  
“刚认识的朋友，哎~我说你要忘就干脆忘干净些，别又最后一秒出现。”凉爽的风吹打着兰琪隐隐发烫的额头，现在她感觉清醒些了。  
“咦？兰琪，你是不是病了？口气好奇怪啊。”卡卡罗特发现一个礼拜不见，对方像变了个人似地。  
“对，我就是奇怪，你管·不·着——”说罢兰琪借着最后的酒兴一路狂奔到街头，深吸一口气。自由，连西都的空气，也前所未有的自由。  
“搞不懂。”慢悠悠地跟上前，卡卡罗特抱怨道。按理说兰琪和他应该有更多交集才对，但不知为什么两个社会地位相近的人却总像隔了层厚厚的墙，不是他没有尝试去了解她，也并非他完全没兴趣，或许这个永恒的难题同样困惑着西都不少的男女老少：  
喜欢，究竟要到什么程度，才是爱呢？


	25. 画圈

第二天 早上8点  
清晨的美梦被一阵电话铃打断，卡卡罗特从被窝里伸出一只手去摸听筒，打着哈欠向另一头问候：  
“好像我要的Morning Call还要晚半个小时啊，贝吉塔，我昨晚很累唉，你就不能让我多睡一会儿？”  
“周末你想怎么睡就怎么睡，我管不着。但是今天不行。你想让我8点半来喊你？然后在半个小时里穿得人模人样、吃完你的巨无霸早餐、把你家那小鬼头送走后，再去‘赛银’楼下见你的那两个同僚？”即使拐着弯损人，贝吉塔仍然不失架子。  
“那有什么好奇怪的，不信下次你实地观测一回。好啦好啦，差不多穿得像个人样了，今天可是不会轻松呢， 所以我要去做双倍的巨无霸早餐了……”

哼！贝吉塔扔下电话，重重砸回枕头里，两手垫在脑后，琢磨着自己干嘛非得大清早去理会这个不长心眼的家伙。当卡卡罗特告诉他不得不从Freeza化工撤出的时候，他又气又恼，如果不是那一天松懈得过早，本来是可以避免掉进老蜥蜴的陷阱，但他终究不是个喜欢懊悔的人，即使现在没法查办弗利萨，那并不代表他们不能另辟蹊径，到时候再来个突袭。多多利亚是一条相当有价值的线索，贝吉塔深谙这个角色对弗利萨的特殊意义——将非法所得转移至海外账户，是诸多富商贪官屡试不爽的良方。卡卡罗特在这边引蛇出洞固然很好，运气好的话能活捉多多利亚也说不定……闭上眼睛，贝吉塔在心里展开一张无形的网，思维像一个灵活的光点在其中悄然穿梭。老蜥蜴一定也很紧张，现在所有人的视线都集中到多多利亚此行上来，当然，这就意味着他贝吉塔的机会来了……猛地睁开眼睛，黑发男人突然想到些什么，踢开被子披上睡衣，下床来到办公桌前，拉开最底层的抽屉，搬出厚厚的文件夹，哗啦哗啦不知寻找什么。  
小个子总裁的眉头一紧，意味着找到了所要的，紧跟着一抹得意的笑爬上嘴角。那是一份交易名录，早些时候卡卡罗特晚上汇报工作时带来的，背面还留有那些Dr/Cr符号，包括他划的那个红色大叉，高级特派员特意在“Zarbon”这个公司上画了圈，不过那时候他们把注意力放在Freeza化工作假上市上，也就没精力深究。那天卡卡罗特走后，贝吉塔一度尝试寻找关于这家公司的信息，苦于同名同姓者太多，时间一长也就把这事给忘了。  
但换了现在，他有充足的时间去查个究竟，趁着所有人都屏息观望多多利亚此行“大动作”的时候，他贝吉塔刚好可以来个声东击西！不消片刻，贝吉塔便从他的坏点子智库里打点出一套行程，接下来的几周里，他极可能像个幽灵，出现在西都、乃至世界上的任何一个地方，而目的只有一个——  
画圈。

这是卡卡罗特传授的一个术语，虽然这个过于乐观的男人说的十句话里有九句被贝吉塔当做废话，但必须承认，就像人会发呆一样，有时候听些废话也是必要的，更何况卡卡罗特的废话也并非完全没营养。  
“贝吉塔，我在考虑我们的关系……”他忘记是哪一天，卡卡罗特反坐在他的老板椅上，多动症一样转来转去，案头的灯光在这个健壮的男人身上洒下一层金粉，这让他很想伸手去够那团温暖的光。卡卡罗特刚开了个头，每个字敲在他心里，溅起一个个惊叹号。  
贝吉塔感到快被灯光烤得发烧，他竭力抑制住过激的情绪，但还是无法抗拒肾上腺素的骤然上涌，如果可以他很想用一个吻来回答这个问题，但似乎那场音乐会后两个人都没有再提起的意思。  
也许卡卡罗特想把这个错误扼杀在摇篮里，他这么猜测，尽管心里并不情愿放过这个错误。而现在卡卡罗特竟然主动提了！他有一些慌乱，但毕竟还是被久违的欣喜占了上风。  
“你想说什么，卡卡罗特？”声音里有轻微的抖动，粗神经的男人并未察觉。  
“我在考虑，我们的关系也许比较像关联方，实际交易比面上数字来得多，连老蜥蜴都发现了。”凳子上的男人开始玩弄手里的硬币，往上抛，接住，往上抛，接住。  
一正、一反、一正、一反。  
“哼，我还以为你要说什么。”习惯性地表达不屑之后，贝吉塔不觉如鲠在喉，原本充满金属色泽的声音变得有气无力，好像说任何话都在变相挖苦自己一样：别自作多情了，卡卡罗特要有那心，太阳早从西边出来了！  
要怪就怪自己！可笑！滑稽！他贝吉塔吃错药了才会想到去吻那个白痴！妈的！根本就是对牛弹琴！他不知道胃里在翻腾些什么，只能用尽所想的各种恶劣词汇把那些情绪堵回去，他想对着无人的旷野大声嘶吼，想把FGT所有的对手狠揍一顿，想让自己精疲力竭到无需忍受这个黑色玩笑！  
苦涩滴下的墨汁，一点一点化开。  
他试着把注意力集中在那枚硬币上，那让他觉得好受些，生活，不过是无数的概率串接起来，不过有些大，有些小，他要做的，不过确保那些大概率事件的万无一失，而小概率事件，他没必要劳神费心。  
于是他松了口气，接着说：“这比喻不恰当，关联方多是附属关系。老蜥蜴想怎么说是他的事！”  
卡卡罗特停下手里的动作，静默了几秒后，贝吉塔感觉时间又开始欢快地向前跑了。  
“在我的工作里，很重要的一环，就是确定关联方，贝吉塔，你知道是为什么吗？”  
“哼，那是你的工作。还用问吗，那就是、是……”他很清楚自己在想什么，就是没法说出来，确切地说，没法用已知的词语表达出来。小个子总裁有些发窘，靠着床头抱起一条腿，别过头不去理会椅子上一张没心没肺的笑脸。  
“我们叫做‘画圈’。”头发乱糟糟的男人抬高嗓门，终于让贝吉塔转过脸来朝向自己，“了解清楚哪些是关联方，把这个范围确定下来，那他想再怎么转移利润也都没法子啦！这就好比在‘西游记’里，孙悟空拿如意棒在地上画个圈，然后让唐僧呆在圈里，可以防妖魔鬼怪侵害一样。关联方名单，就是我们画的这个圈啦。”说罢又开始玩弄手里的硬币。  
“哈哈，那你就画地为牢吧，卡卡罗特，别想把我放到你的圈里。”经这么一解释果然豁然开朗，不错，看来卡卡罗特还挺有两下子，贝吉塔暗自得意，走到高个子男人面前一把夺过蹦得欢快的硬币，依然做出抱臂的拽样。  
四目对望，他提醒自己不能输。别指望我会第二次讨好你，卡卡罗特！这种危险的游戏，让他贝吉塔一个人玩，他才不干！  
免得玩火自焚。  
卡卡罗特只是眨巴着眼睛，小个子总裁没能从里面区分出和瞪着一个清洁工有二样的地方。  
贝吉塔只好失望地收敛起笑意。与其浪费时间去试探一个白痴的情商，不如多花些心思用在怎么对付老蜥蜴上！

画圈。没什么难的，既然卡卡罗特能做到，他贝吉塔又有什么做不到的？  
出门前他从口袋摸出一枚硬币，那天晚上从卡卡罗特那里掠夺过来的，想了想依旧放回口袋。他从不迷信，或者信星座之类，但是这一次破格纵容一回自己。  
就是沾点卡卡罗特的狗屎运也好。

===

9点 赛银证券楼下  
卡卡罗特反常地没有迟到，不由让小林和乐平小小吃了一惊。离集合竞价交易时间还有一刻钟，按照他们的推断，多多利亚应该会选在交易活动频繁的连续竞价时间进行买卖，他们所要做的就是密切关注营业厅里时刻变动的大屏幕，多多利亚什么时候下手是个未知数，但能肯定的是，作为弗利萨的亲信，一旦出手，数量绝对不会少，而对于已经跌倒谷底的Freeza化工而言，这个时候任何小小的波动都会格外引人注目。

九点五十分。  
卡卡罗特低头看了看手表，百无聊赖地打量着电脑操作区忙碌的交易员，对方会采用何种方式？现场交易太显眼，那么会是电话？还是网络？  
营业厅内座无虚席，所有人都神情紧张地盯着红绿翻滚的大屏幕。小林焦急地来回走动，每隔几秒回头瞥一眼屏幕，代号FZ01的股票了无生气地躺在￥13.3价位上，如死水一潭。  
“你确定会是今天？”乐平等得有些不耐烦，问道。  
“大概吧。”闲着也是闲着，卡卡罗特干脆开始闭目养神，“如果老蜥蜴还没发现我们行踪的话。”

十点半。  
“打压得很到位，哦？”电话一头传来阴阳怪气的声音。  
“差不多可以了吧？”另一头，一个粗壮的声音轻轻喘着气。  
“缓缓开始吃进，注意速度不要太快。”  
“好的，我这就去办。”

十点四十五分。  
“兄弟，你看中哪支？”就在卡卡罗特快要睡着的时候，冷不丁被旁边的人拍醒。  
“哦，我不是来买股票的。”卡卡罗特如实回答。  
“不买股票大清早来看盘？神经病。”那人白了他一眼，小声嘟噜一句，自然被卡卡罗特的耳朵过滤了。  
突然间，他的余光扫到某根白线抖动了一下，紧跟着下方出现一小截红柱子，他沉住气，准备再观察一会儿，直到被小林发现新大陆一样的叫声打断。  
“怎么回事？”卡卡罗特走到小林身旁后，乐平也凑了过来。“不像是机构在操作，成交量这么小。”  
确实，零星几截短柱子更像是散户在买卖。  
“再等等。”卡卡罗特不再说什么，依旧坐回他的老位子。  
“唉~急死人了。”乐平受不了这种环境，随着交易高峰时段的来临，眼盯大盘的人越来越多，交易大厅里几乎挤满了人，浑浊的空气叫人透不过气来，还有疯子一样的股民情绪激动地大声议论，难以想象整天呆在这地方的人怎么活得下去。

十一点。  
当卡卡罗特说“我们走”的时候，乐平第一个冲了出去，随即想起来还没说走去哪里，于是半路退回来，等着卡卡罗特发号施令。  
“这边的经理叫亚齐·罗贝，我们这就去找他。”  
三人拐出营业厅上了电梯，他们身后的大屏幕上，几根长长的柱子，显示有人正在大把大把地买进Freeza化工的股票。

亚齐·罗贝并不是个好说话的人，甚至该说脾气很坏，刚一听卡卡罗特提到历史交易记录，就大发雷霆，叫嚣着客户隐私岂能随随便便给你们这不是没王法了云云，就连乐平试图周旋着说几句好话也完全听不进，一点商量的余地也没有，连吼带骂地把三人赶出来关在了门外。  
走廊里冷冷清清，卡卡罗特抓了抓下巴，脸上的表情告诉另外两人：这下麻烦了。  
“哎呀~比我想得要困难啊~”带队的尴尬地笑笑，一边开始打新的主意。  
不甘心这么被打发，小林忍不住向带队的大倒苦水：“也太没计划了吧！我还以为你很清楚我们要去做什么呢！如果再这么糊里糊涂的，别说对付那老滑头了，到时候怎么死的都不知道啊！卡卡啊~~我求求你再稍微认真点吧！”  
经小林这么一说，卡卡罗特赶紧收住笑，过意不去地连连赔不是，可小林看了就是不解气。好在乐平见怪不怪了，拍拍他的肩安慰道：“他这个人，就是这个脾气，改不掉咯~”  
老界说得不错，小林心想，卡卡罗特就是个大灾难，跟着他难保自己哪天小命也跟着丢了，这么看来还是尽早全身而退，等这桩调查结束赶紧回家向18号求婚去！  
不管怎么想也只能在死胡同里打转，没有别的选择了，亚齐·罗贝这道坎是硬着头皮也要迎难而上，可对付这个软硬不吃的家伙要用什么办法呢？  
遇到麻烦的时候，卡卡罗特第一时间想到了老界，可怜的老合伙人要是知道员工总是这个时候惦念自己，一定伤心得心都要碎了。

卡卡罗特决定打道回府先说。路过那块万众瞩目的大屏幕时，他注意到FZ01的成交量再次归于平静，多多利亚已经圆满完成此次增持，弗利萨编了个狼来的故事让自己的股票身价暴跌，趁机大举购入，只要一有机会一定马上放出消息为自己来个正身，等价格恢复正常后，老蜥蜴只要一平仓，立刻就能赚个钵满盆满。老蜥蜴这次抄了自己的底！对这一切他看得很清楚，只要行动上再迅速一些，他几乎就可以把老蜥蜴逮个正着！可似乎运气到了节骨眼上就差了一点点，还是说，老蜥蜴就是比他卡卡罗特高明一截？  
握紧了拳头，卡卡罗特咬咬牙：说什么也不能输！这不仅仅是贝吉塔和弗利萨之间的搏斗，更是他自己和老蜥蜴之间的较劲，他不能容忍狡猾的对手在他眼皮底下上演乾坤大挪移，他不输贝吉塔的自尊心同样无法忍受这样的嘲弄！卡卡罗特想象着力量在掌心汇集，让他能够给出致命的一击。

一场看不见的恶战，已然进入白热化阶段。

====

深夜 唐人街  
悟天发现自己的老爸这些天有些反常，或者说是闷闷不乐，他开始对周围的事情不再感兴趣，精神有些恍惚，早上准备燕麦粥的时候把豆浆当做牛奶冲泡，难吃得要死，悟天大声抗议的时候卡卡罗特还在机械地把燕麦往嘴里送。这还不算，送悟天去上学的路上开车过了头，害得小家伙不得不为自己的迟到找了一大堆理由。最终小悟天忍无可忍给自己的母亲打了电话，于是晚上卡卡罗特回到家里的时候，除了筋斗忠诚地来迎接主人，剩下的就真是一片空荡荡了。  
原本今天他要同贝吉塔汇报，这个月来几乎都是如此，已经习以为常成吃饭睡觉一样，他应该准时在9点抵达贝吉塔的家，摁响门铃，迎接贝吉塔式的问候——“进来”，然后会看到客厅里巨大的吊灯亮起，照亮玄关玻璃橱窗里一排收藏品，接着他们会穿过客厅上到二楼的办公间，特兰克斯的卧室就在对面，小家伙从听到开门的声音起就会兴致盎然地从某个角落蹦出来，如果见到他的黑发玩伴，就会大叫“悟天，叔叔，你们来啦！”，如果只有卡卡罗特一个人，则会变成“叔叔，悟天没来吗？”。坐下后，他会把所有资料摊在桌子上，然后开始陈述和质疑的流程……他一般会在12点离开，丝毫没有半点睡意。  
可是今天贝吉塔没有联系他，确切地说，他找不到贝吉塔，小个子总裁就像人间蒸发一样，一天之内消失得彻彻底底，迫使他跳过这个程序，提前回到自己的住处。  
可能他在应付什么急事，或者晚上有约会……卡卡罗特精疲力竭地埋进沙发，不知道如何打发这一天剩下的3小时。他从没感觉这样累过，在B-steel的项目上走进死胡同时也不曾这样，也许该找人聊聊天？哦~聊天，该说些什么？他甚至没法表达清楚现在的状态……可能就是低落，任何人都有低谷的时候，就像紧绷的琴弦需要定期松弦校音。

黑发男人揉开眼睛，拨通了一个电话号码。  
“哈~没想到你在，老哥。今晚没应酬？”卡卡罗特把脸枕在靠垫里，含糊不清地向拉蒂兹打招呼。  
“多的很，我刚从Canoon饭店回来，算你小子运气好，早一个小时打过来家里没人，晚一个小时，抱歉，我就睡了。怎么，找我有急事？”  
拉蒂兹听上去很有精神，厚实的嗓音里没有半点睡意，卡卡罗特猜想他近来生意做得不错。  
“没什么事，现在家里就剩我一个，找你聊聊天。”他换了个姿势，腿翘得老高，半眯着眼睛。  
“我侄子呢？别告诉我被你老婆接娘家去了。”  
“不幸被你说中了。”卡卡罗特叹了口气，一脸的郁闷，“手头这个项目已经严重影响到我正常生活了，不骗你，比我想象的还要严重。”  
“哦？怎么说？”  
“呃……怎么说呢……我顾不到那么多，所以琪琪把孩子接回去，也情有可原，但让我不舒服的不是这件事。我参加过很多项目，其中有些比这次还要麻烦，可是这次感觉特别糟糕，你知道的，心情不好的时候做什么都没动力。”他语气里大孩子的调皮没有了，留下的只有一个成年男子的深沉。  
“真稀奇，我们的卡卡罗特也有心情不好的时候~”拉蒂兹那边没头没脑地笑道。  
“不骗你，难受死我了。本来这时候应该有人把我从沙发上拖起来让我打起精神，但我没等到那个电话。”手掌摸着额头，黑发男人的声音有些嘶哑。  
“哦？你从没这样等过我的电话啊——”  
“呵呵，确实没有。”  
“真叫我伤心啊，臭小子。我问你，症状持续多久了？”  
“刚开始，看样子会变得更糟。”  
“之前呢？”  
“很好啊。”  
“我问你之前晚上都干什么去了。”  
眨巴了几下眼睛，卡卡罗特有些不情愿但还是一五一十告诉了他老哥。  
电话那头沉默良久，随即拉蒂兹爆发出一阵大笑，这让他弟弟越发的不痛快。  
“知道么，这种事我也碰到过，再正常不过了。”  
“真叫人难以置信！好吧我还是不明白。”卡卡罗特嘟噜了一下嘴角，试图以嘲弄的反驳加以回击，但效果并不理想。  
“我想你对那个人产生了某种依赖的情绪。还记得小时候我故意把你丢在漆黑小巷里那回吗？那时候你就像只受了惊的猴子。”回忆起童年往事，电话那头发出了一阵邪恶的大笑。  
“依赖？我？要知道我亲爱的拉蒂兹老哥，你在和一个成年人说话啊。”卡卡罗特不以为然。  
“别装糊涂了，卡卡罗特，你自己心里明白，我打赌如果那个电话来了你会毫不犹豫扔下手上的话筒，就是我喊救命也不会理我。显然你比小时候需要我更需要那个人。不和你绕弯了，直白地说就是，你单身太久，寂寞了，所以需要个伴儿，就这么简单。”  
“随便什么人都可以？要知道我可不想在站起来的地方第二次跌倒。”  
“那得看你想解近忧还是除远虑，或者干脆像我一样，凑合着过，总之，选择的问题上，我帮不了你，仅供参考。”他听得出，拉蒂兹的口气变得有些漠不关心，也许这时候手里还在玩弄什么。  
“拉蒂兹——”  
“什么？”  
“你说话的样子越来越像老爸了。”  
“臭小子！”卡卡罗特的老哥在电话另一头咬牙切齿，把他给逗乐了。“顺带问一句，你定期汇报的委托人叫什么名字？”  
“刚好你知道的，VIGOR的老总，贝吉塔。”黑发男人如实回答。  
沉默在兄弟两人间停留了几秒钟，最后以拉蒂兹一个简短有力的道别结束了这通会话。  
“哦没什么，那么，晚安，好运，卡卡罗特。”

于是已经准备好被盘问如何结识此等上层人士的卡卡罗特被这个仓促的挂断噎住，只得悻悻爬回自己的睡床上，盼望着灵感能够在午夜乍现，以解决眼前的难题和胸中的困惑。  
他在一片朦朦胧胧的期待中，不知不觉进入了梦乡。


	26. 追逐

第二天 中午12点 Freeza大厦旁某咖啡馆  
外面的阳光很好，西都已经有几分入夏的征兆，贝吉塔挑了个靠窗的座位，让阳光刚好照在身上，悠然享受他多日来久违的咖啡，要想让卡卡罗特煮点提神的饮料，这家伙是不会想到比茶更好的选择的。  
约的人还没到，看来做了老蜥蜴的员工，连习惯也会被带着跑，从来都不知道什么叫守时，不过眼下他有的是时间，对付一个无名小卒绰绰有余，放下茶杯，VIGOR总裁开始对着空气陷入冥想。  
他希望卡卡罗特这次的追查不是条死胡同，但经验告诉他老蜥蜴不会轻易路出马脚，所以要选择偷袭，他向来最擅长的好戏。Zarbon会是另一条有价值的线索，独自追查是有些危险，但不招人耳目，这件事本不该由他这个总裁亲自出马，但说实话，现在就是交给那巴他也担心会搞砸，他们手里的底牌不多了，时间上也拖不起。和卡卡罗特一起工作固然很有趣，不过看起来分散火力会是更有效的战术，他不辞而别，但愿卡卡罗特能明白。  
哼，他能指望卡卡罗特明白些什么？与其让自己陷落在不明不白的期待中，不如别让他看到那家伙来得好。他相信一旦忙碌起来，要忘记一个人是件相当容易的事，不是有句话叫做：想去掉杂草，在原地种上庄稼就可以么？

他一抬眼，见一个人影进入视线，于是靠后坐进椅子，以惯有的眼光审视了一遍对方的仪态，最后目光落到对面的椅子上，示意来人坐下。  
此人是巴特手下的一份子，不过更确切地说，是贝吉塔特意安插过去的，平时也就搜集些交易情报，说不上有什么大用处，但那样至少让贝吉塔感觉好点。这一次，贝吉塔决定试试他的运气，权当对自己是否有先见之明来一次验证。

“您亲自来见我，真是荣幸啊，是不是有什么急事？”业务部人员有些局促不安。  
贝吉塔一手支起脑袋，一手放在桌面上，脸上浮现出久违的坏笑，看得对方不由得咽了下口水。  
“在巴特手下快两年了吧？怎么样，还能忍受？”  
“还……还行吧，就是……好像不太受器重。”  
“哼哼，那么现在我就来检验一下，是不是还有这个必要让你待下去。”说罢将一张纸片推至对方面前，冷眼观察对方的反应。  
业务员战战兢兢打开那张纸，上面只写了一个词：Zarbon。他抬头疑惑不解地看着自己的雇佣老板。  
“有印象么？”锐利的眼神不放过任何一个小动作。  
“Zarbon……Zarbon……”对方焦急地反复念叨着，突然一拍脑袋：“有！有！我想起来了！是有这么个公司！您想了解什么？”  
贝吉塔得意地放下一条腿，凑近桌子小声耳语道：“尽你所能得到关于Zarbon的一切资料，下班前给我。”  
“这么急着要啊……？”对方面露难色。  
“怎么，别告诉我你办不到。”投去一个轻蔑的笑，小个子总裁掏出一只信封：“事成后的报酬，”  
业务员接过信封打开，盯着纸片上的数字发愣，不稍片刻，眼珠滴溜溜地打了几个转，脸上浮现出谄媚的笑意。

有了巨额奖金的刺激，业务员动作神速，才一下午的时间便搞定所有情报。贝吉塔潇洒地在支票上签了字，回头那家伙便乐不可支地去兑了现。  
“Zarbon……地址……”重新找了个地方，小个子总裁打开文件，手指在纸上寻找他所需要的关键信息。  
“哼，挺有意思，选在这么个地方。”穿上外套，他大致有了几分眉目。给保姆打完电话简单交代了家里需要照料的事情，小个子总裁准备连夜赶往Zarbon，他不明白为什么非得这么急，直觉告诉他事不宜迟，卡卡罗特正在紧锣密鼓地对付老蜥蜴，他可不想输给那个慢性子。

说到这个慢性子，他已经一整天没同他联系了，在一段毫无希望可言的关系上，他不想走得太远，打算就这样冷处理。每次碰上卡卡罗特自己就莫名其妙变得情绪激动，一想到头脑发热可能招致的后果，他便有些慌张地退回原位，试图同这个男人保持距离。如此说来，这些天他刻意回避着卡卡罗特，停止所有不必要的通话，算是下定决心给自己的头脑清醒清醒了。  
已经过了晚饭时间，卡卡罗特说不定又有了新情况，他掏出手机，犹豫要不要这时候去问候一下他的特派员。  
算了，真有什么急事，那男人会打给他的。  
合上手机，不知怎的他有些心灰意冷，当初誓言要恶整一番老蜥蜴的豪言壮志早已灰飞烟灭，他突然觉得很累，整个人空荡荡的，对Zarbon的事也掉了大半兴趣。  
不行！他命令自己：必须按照计划行事！卡卡罗特能办到的事，他怎么可以说不行？！他可是贝吉塔啊！如果不是那强得要命的自尊心在作怪，年轻的总裁确实起了放弃的念头，而现在，要他日夜兼程奔赴异地，似乎只是出于一种本能行为了。

夜色展开触角包裹住整个西都，走上街头，小个子总裁依然感到力量慢慢从体内流失，如同涓涓细流，慢慢将他耗尽，他无法确定那个漏洞在哪里，只能任由仅存的希冀，接受这样的慢性死亡。

===

三天后 早上9点 赛银证券  
西都的股民们这两天突然有了种受骗上当的感觉，在深陷“上市门”丑闻的一周后，昨日，Freeza化工的财务经理吉斯终于正式澄清了之前广为流传的谣言，这一说法同时得到ZF权威机构的肯定，如此一番折腾，被搅得晕头转向的小股民们一时不知道该相信谁了。今次，又不知是哪条小道消息不胫而走，号召对FZ01股票进行价值再发现，在专家糖衣炮弹的包装下，一经煽风点火便全身心投入的股民们接受了吉斯“不法集团对本公司恶意中伤”的解释，转而开始对这只饱受冷落的股票大加追捧。  
在卡卡罗特看来，这也就意味着弗利萨在前几天的“低进”之后，要着手实施他剩下的1/2任务了——“高抛”，原本如同小学算术一样简单的高低法则，被老蜥蜴把玩得淋漓尽致，连卡卡罗特也看得咋舌。  
贝吉塔玩失踪已经三天了，卡卡罗特联系不上自己的委托人，难免变得烦躁不安，每次办公室电话打过去都是那巴接的，说是这周总裁到国外考察去了。贝吉塔从没跟自己提起过考察的事，看来他对自己还是有所隐瞒……  
不是吗？想到这点，卡卡罗特开始有些沮丧，这么紧要的关头他竟然撒手不管跑开了！怎么说也不太符合贝吉塔的行事风格吧，还是说，他对这桩案子不再感兴趣了？手机过去也总是没人接，这证实了他们断了通讯后第一天卡卡罗特的猜测——贝吉塔硬生生切断了所有和外界的联系！真要命！那不是显然在说：卡卡罗特，就剩你自己一个人瞎忙活去吧！  
老蜥蜴玩的把戏已经够他头痛的，现在贝吉塔也开始打自己的算盘，好像就他卡卡罗特暴露在光天化日之下，成为双方博弈的棋子，噢！老天！再这么想下去他快疯了！  
如果贝吉塔这时候在该多好！卡卡罗特他这个人喜欢独当一面，有时候在小林看来有些一意孤行，能一个人坚持到现在，确实有些不可思议。但这次……说实话，连他自己也觉得可能不行了，这时候若是有人说几句安慰话，对卡卡罗特也是莫大的鼓舞，他之所以会去找老界，不光为了想办法，也想找点精神上的支撑。  
贝吉塔，这么紧要的关头，你究竟去哪里了？如果能和我并肩作战那该多好！  
二度走进‘赛银’前，卡卡罗特祈祷了一番，打开手机再次拨通那个熟悉的号码，长时间的自动答录音后，他放弃了尝试，心里突然凭空多一些无望。  
在那条通往亚齐·罗贝办公室的走廊上，他学着贝吉塔的样子，双臂环抱，低头，沉默不语，好像这样可以让他假想和另一个黑发男人合二为一。就在他为自己突然发作的妄想症感到好笑的时候，手指触到了前胸口袋里一样东西。  
一枚硬币，他清楚地记得某个晚上贝吉塔抢了过去，不知怎的兜了一圈竟又回到自己这里。他顺手把那枚硬币拿出来，捏在掌心，几乎能从金属薄片冰凉的表面感受到贝吉塔的温度。这个已经身为人父的大男人无意间把自己的想象力发挥到极致，固执地认为这枚硬币成了连接他和贝吉塔精神世界的媒介。  
同我一起战斗吧，贝吉塔。

卡卡罗特像个战神一样推开门，亚齐·罗贝被这股气势震慑到，屁股黏在椅子上，对着来人吹胡子瞪眼。在他和这个黑发男人发生一些小摩擦的片刻时间里，多多利亚刚好在兴致高涨的投机分子追波逐浪之际，成功转手了兜里所有的筹码，眨眼的功夫里实现了空手套白狼。  
===

“我需要Freeza化工暴跌期间所有的交易记录！”卡卡罗特“啪”地一声将一份文件按在亚齐·罗贝的桌头，当仁不让，来了个先发制人。  
“说了多少遍了！我们不提供！”胖经理也火了，两手扒着桌子，站起来和卡卡罗特顶牛。  
“那可别怪我不客气！”说罢卡卡罗特把手里的文件亮开，塞到亚齐·罗贝眼前——  
“《西都证券管理法令》第318号规定，对于例行审计不予以配合的，西都审计署有资格查封证券公司的帐目！”字字掷地有声，铿锵有力，在卡卡罗特的言辞责令下，亚齐·罗贝傻眼了。  
堂堂西都法律在眼前，他还有什么话可说？眼前发型怪异的男子，俨然正义的化身。

办公室里的气氛瞬间凝固，卡卡罗特心里打着鼓，老界向他传授的法子，不知道是不是行得通。若是真碰上无赖的人，这点程度的威胁又算得了什么呢？两人僵持的一小会儿，卡卡罗特在心里一遍遍默念着别逼我动用武力。  
所幸亚齐·罗贝并不是个坏心眼的人，卡卡罗特这招算是用在了君子身上。知法犯法那可是要坐牢的！心里虽然有些不情愿，胖经理还算利索地调出了记录，卡卡罗特长舒一口气，赶紧凑上前去看，眼睛几乎贴到屏幕上。  
力量前所未有地在胸中流淌，巨大的兴奋从心底升起，卡卡罗特感到自己在燃烧，新生的希望点亮了一双乌黑透亮的眼睛，他全身都快乐要颤抖！  
不会有错！他发现了多多利亚！海外账号在长长的交易数据里显得非常惹眼，不输于此的是那个账户，看一眼就牢牢刻在他心里——  
Doom公司。

卡卡罗特赶紧让亚齐·罗贝给自己打印一份，按照惯例，重要消息要及时汇报贝吉塔，就在卡卡罗特东张西望寻找传真机的时候，口袋里的手机铃声大作，是欧布，他应该在多多利亚下榻的酒店守了快一天了，看来对方准备撤了。  
一定得跟住多多利亚！千万不能让他溜了！黑发男人浑身的血液都在沸腾。  
“多多利亚已经上车了！”年轻特派员的声音没有丝毫迟疑。  
“辛苦你，欧布！我们这就来！”卡卡罗特匆匆写下传真号码丢给亚齐·罗贝，客套话也没来得及说，就飞也似地带上门口的两人直奔下楼。

“新纪元”门口，一辆SUV跃入眼帘，三人不由分说跳进车内，欧布一脚把油门踩到底，飞奔上路奋起直追，不消片刻，他们在经过的第二个路口锁定了多多利亚的车。  
小林觉得自己像在做梦，电影里的追车大战竟然活生生呈现在眼下？心里毛毛的，他不由抓紧了内侧门把手。  
不过他们还算谨慎，和多多利亚的车距保持在50米左右，敌明我暗，卡卡罗特可不想最后关头让对方溜之大吉。  
他们朝着机场的方向一路狂驶，多多利亚像是受了惊的野兽，飞驰着穿过街区，好几次险些把他们甩下，直看得乐平心惊肉跳，汗珠不停地从脑门滑落。  
弯弧如虹的高架飞纵海面，绕过一个大圆弧，西都机场横亘在眼前，蓝色天空的映衬下，银色外观耀眼夺目。他们驶下最后一个斜坡，在机场道口处降至平地，欧布瞥了眼后视镜，突然一惊，大叫道：我们也被跟踪了！  
从离开“新纪元”后，一辆来路不明的黑色大车一直像个影子漂移在他们身后，欧布一开始不以为然，现在他相当确认他们的行踪也被人盯上了。  
多半是弗利萨的人，卡卡罗特顾不上多想，双眼依旧锁定前方的多多利亚。

机场是个人群密集的地方，一不留神就会把人跟丢，因此多多利亚刚一下车，卡卡罗特一行人就尾随其后，观察他究竟会上哪一航班，准备将追踪的战线一直延伸到西都以外的角落。  
哪知前脚还没踏进候机大厅，后脚不知从何处窜出五个彪形黑衣人把前路挡住，一看身形就知道不是等闲之辈，小林焦急地伸长脖子，视线越过对方宽阔的肩膀，只见多多利亚得到提示一样，提起行李，登上了通往二层航站楼的电梯。  
不由分说四人选择强行突破，小林和欧布个头小，灵活地突出重围，两名男子随即追了出去。卡卡罗特和乐平被剩余三名打手围住，只能寄希望于突围的两人不被活捉。  
“左手两个我来。”卡卡罗特低语道，乐平有那么刹那怀疑自己耳朵坏了。  
老天！他们不过是普通的上班族，还幻想自己是漫画里的双面英雄？闪过一只粗胳膊的攻击，乐平扭扭脖子，弹跳两下，当然，也许并非不可能。  
他觉得自己一下年轻好几岁，小心地躲避对方的拳头和猛扑，提醒自己任何大意都会让自己丢掉小命，不知不觉把大汉引到大厅门口。这招拖延战术很管用，见保安提着警棍上前，黑衣人立刻掉头走出机场。  
乐平赶紧掉头寻找卡卡罗特的踪影，只见不远处已经围了一大群候机乘客，他心里咯噔一下，一个箭步冲过去拨开人群，却见地上躺着的不是卡卡罗特，而是两名黑衣人，好像受到重击，一时间双双不省人事。  
“卡卡——”他昂起头，对着空气呼喊。  
“乐平，快点！”循着声音，黑发男人已经跑上电梯，回头招呼他跟上，表情前所未有的严肃，身上的外套不知去向。

他们在二楼离手续柜台不远处发现了坐在地上的欧布，深色皮肤的年轻人额头多了一道擦伤。  
“我没事。”拍掉身上的灰尘，年轻人重新站起来，“就是跟丢了，但愿小林的运气比我好。”  
“噢，不……”卡卡罗特发现了什么，再次冲了出去，乐平顺着奔跑的人影看去——人堆、人堆，人多的地方不会有好事。  
被团团围住的小林伤得很重，半边脸已经肿起来，一条胳膊明显往外变形，卡卡罗特见到这副惨状气得快要发疯。看着昏迷不醒的小林，黑发男人一拳打在大理石地面上，这下可好，回去怎么交代？差一点就出人命了，这都要怪他这个带队的过于鲁莽，就算他自己有这个实力对付，也不能让其他人去冒险啊！  
也许还有机会。心存最后一念希望，卡卡罗特把小林交给乐平，和欧布两人去包抄登机口，如果多多利亚已经登机，你又能怎么办？卡卡罗特不知该如何回答。追！心头只有这一个词，黑发男人抽身飞奔。  
“对不住了，小林！你可不能出事啊！”心里默念道，卡卡罗特再度开始奔跑，对弗利萨的痛恨如同几何级数般增长。

大厅内静止的空气被一个男人煽动得呼啸作响，卡卡罗特敏捷地穿梭在人群中，衣衫迎风勾勒出健壮的身姿，一头黑发跟随脚步的节拍在风中肆意跳动，他想到了地上的血迹、变形的手肘、了无生气的面孔……那些画面如同被送进火炉的干柴，点燃了他的情绪，窜动的星火飞舞，噼里啪啦地爆裂着吞噬他最后的耐心，这一次，他前所未有地想动用武力把那老家伙碎尸万段！  
飞奔的脚步戛然而止，关口无情拦下所有不合规定的乘客，而卡卡罗特，甚至手里没有机票。  
他燃烧的目光越过道道关卡和人墙，把每一个登机口的角角落落翻了个底朝天，没有！没有！究竟还是晚了一步吗？  
穿戴整齐的海关过来驱赶这个衣冠不整的男人，在动手前犹豫了片刻——那是一个怎样的男人啊！一路的狂奔，疾驰的风变成完美的发胶，令本来的一头翘发高高耸起，威严地挺立在空气里，领口斜开，白衬衫浸润着汗水紧贴胸口，勾勒出健壮的身型。没有人敢靠近这个看起来有些疯狂的男人，热气在他的四周蒸腾，但终究没能给凝重的神色蒙上丝毫水汽，他紧锁的眉头煞是坚定，咬紧的牙关却透出几分杀气，一时间经验老到的海关分不出这究竟是误了航班的旅客，还是伊斯兰国家那些绑了炸弹的恐怖分子一员。被这个男人无懈可击的眼神贯穿后，海关人员硬着头皮上前拦住这个可怕的男人。  
卡卡罗特很想无视这一切，栏在面前的文明、礼仪、规范，统统给我消失吧！多多利亚就在这个不足500平方米的大厅内，近得只要一伸手就能逮住。他倔强地驻足在那里，无视所有人的阻扰，直到对方喊来一队保安试图把这个秩序破坏者抬走。  
“多——多——利——亚——”被包围前他一眼注意到排队正待进入登机通道的胖子，竭尽全力地吼叫着，愤怒绷断了理智的细线，卡卡罗特挣脱阻拦，飞身翻过最后一道隔离墙，径直冲向多多利亚。  
身材肥胖的投机分子这辈子从没像现在这样恐惧过，黑发男子跃过重重阻拦直奔而来，愤怒的嘶吼让他从头到脚不寒而栗。他无数次目睹手中的金银在瞬间跌得一文不值，在瞬间飞窜上顶点，无数次感到大难临头，但这一次，杀气腾腾的卡卡罗特让他似乎听到了死亡的脚步，若不是身旁的检票员提醒可以登机，他也许就直愣愣地被钉在原地，等着卡卡罗特把自己痛宰一顿。  
他终究回过了神，连滚带爬上了飞机，老板竟然给自己惹上这么个麻烦，难怪前阵子吉斯抱怨睡不安稳。卡卡罗特的吼声还在一阵阵敲打着耳膜，肥头大耳的人直到屁股落在座位上还惊魂未定。  
然而卡卡罗特一行人的奋力追赶终究没能阻止飞机的准点起航，特派员很明白，多多利亚双脚一着地就会直奔银行销毁一切罪证，若不能监控这个胖子的动作，3个小时后，就是搭乘最快的航班抵达目的地，留给他们的也就只剩白茫茫的一片。  
即使如此，眼下，他需要懊恼的事还远不止这一件。

===

下午4点 p事务所  
获悉小林已经脱离危险，卡卡罗特总算松了一口气。经过一下午的折腾，小分队的剩余成员轮番和审计署的人进行交涉，磨破嘴皮试着让官员们了解最近一段时间有些活跃过头的能化行业究竟上演着怎样的好戏，连老界也无可奈何被拖进来。本着捍卫合伙人的尊严，他老人家悲哀地认命要替他那拨惹是生非下属擦屁股，老界这一天说的话加起来快超过过去一个月的了。

作为一系列事件的牵头者和负责人，卡卡罗特对着在座的众人总结他们的行动：  
“……针对委托人提出的洗黑钱等指控，我们一开始的目标是查处Freeza化工非法上市和过去的非法所得，但是不小心落入弗利萨的圈套：我们还没查出个眉目的时候，对方人为地掀起了一场Freeza化工虚假上市的风波，我们的人员不明不白地成了搅乱股市的罪魁祸首时，他们却从这场风波中狠狠地大挣了一笔。为了摸清这场风波后的黑手，我们又是Ice事务所，又是证券公司地忙了半天，终于查出了一个多多利亚的Doom公司，于是多多利亚这个人物开始进入我们的视线，那么Doom公司和Freeza化工会有什么关系呢？看起来，我们的对手比我们想像的还要狡猾啊……”

在p公司一行人又是摆证据又是讲道理的猛烈攻势下，审计署的官员总算接受了这番推测，松口下放指令——  
允许小分队二度进驻Freeza化工。


	27. 要害

回去路上，老界把卡卡罗特骂了个狗血淋头，吵吵嚷嚷地喊着我不管啦成天提心吊胆地受罪卡卡罗特你倒是让我折寿啊，一旁的高个子特派员只好一边赔罪一边抓着脑袋一遍遍保证下不为例。  
好不容易摆脱了老合伙人的喋喋不休，卡卡罗特直奔市中心的医院探望小林——他伤得很重，躺在单人病房留院查看。  
卡卡罗特打开病房的门，只见一个漂亮的金发美女正坐在床边守着，见有人进来警觉地抬眼，一双水蓝色的眸子神秘而具有杀伤力。  
“抱歉，18号，本来应该我来的。”黑发男人不好意思地笑笑。  
短发女子不声不响站起来，走到高个男人面前，举起一只手，停住。  
男人黑色的眸子温柔而深邃，迫使她打消最初的念头。  
她咬住下唇，手掌握成拳头，终究还是放了下来，坐回自己的位子，目光再没有离开床上踏实的睡脸。  
“我……”  
“你是单身汉，不会了解我的心情。”卡卡罗特一开口便被打断，只得乖乖坐到床头的另一边，瞪着四周白花花的墙壁发呆。  
“我知道。”卡卡罗特喃喃道，“这次都怪我不好。”  
“我该说什么好呢？”女子露出无奈的表情，“如果我是你，就不会这么冒险。但是怎么说呢，小林对你，小林对我，终究是不一样的。”  
“呃……别这么说，我一直把小林当成自己人看……就是、就是没想到对方会这样野蛮。我向你道歉，本来我这个领队的应该更负责才对。”  
18号瞥了一眼无精打采的男人，凛冽的眼神终于缓和下来，幽幽地说，“责任是个很好的理由，也是个万能的借口。”她交换了一下交叠的双手，赌气似地不再说下去，这让卡卡罗特越发的难受，不管他如何道歉，18号还是不解气，不是么？他还能做些什么呢？  
他想不出还能说些什么表达内心的愧疚，只能一个劲地把头往下埋。  
“我不知道。”他低下头，有些似懂非懂，朦胧地意识到这里头有些更困扰的因素，是他未曾破解的领域，“我真的……很抱歉。”

卡卡罗特认命地以为这个夜晚注定要耗费在18号和自己僵持不下的尴尬气氛里，时间变得愈发难熬起来。  
“如果小林死了你会怎么想？”冷不丁18号换了口气，突兀地发问。  
浑身的血液刹那间凝固，他猛一抬头，金发女子迷人的笑赫然在目，这个女子如此的无所顾忌，让特派员有了片刻的悚然。  
“你、你别这么说啊。嗯……如果有人对小林下这个毒手，那我拼了命也要给他报仇！”对问题丝毫没有心理准备，他慌张地答道，一想到弗利萨会对他们如此下手，自然是气不打一处来。  
“我不是这个意思，”18号把一簇金发放到耳后，用更低沉的声音说道，“我是说，你心里是什么感觉。”  
卡卡罗特有些哑口无言，男人之间的交流，更多是一个眼神，一道口令，一个笑话，至于心里的感受，他从没好好体会过，对这个笨嘴拙舌的人而言，找到合适的词语来表达，似乎是一个永恒的难题。  
“我、我当然……很不好受。”想了半天，憋出这么句话。  
“怎么不好受？难过？震惊？还是和生病一样的不好受？”金发女子丝毫不肯放过他，没有起伏的语调里，有几分嘲弄的意味。见男人一脸的为难，她转过头自问自答——  
“当然，是会有那么些变化，就像你说的，一想起这件事就会不好受。但是呢，对你来说，总还是知道第二天该干些什么，生活还是老样子，就像火车不会因为错过一站就永远停下。”

卡卡罗特浑身一颤，他从没那样想过，一个生命的消亡对另一个生命产生的打击，可能是毁灭性的吗？自我牺牲是一回事，他可以理解，虽然有些人认为完全的利他行为不存在，但是18号告诉他的，却完全不同。如果是他自己死了，他当然希望活着的人能坚强地活下去，而相反的，如果他最好的朋友死了，为了不违背死者的心愿，自己的生活还是要继续，他知道的，地球不曾因某个人的死亡而停止转动。  
他从不刻意表现出乐观，也不想刻意表现得悲痛，所以他能做的，也只有“心里不好受”。  
但18号为什么要那么说？就好像对她来说，假如小林死了……哦，老天，但愿你没事……假如真是那样，会从此一蹶不振？卡卡罗特知道他们彼此相爱，那意味着他们很可能在人生的后半程互相扶持，就像他一度做的那样，去尽力建造一个家庭……但他还是没法把这些同18号说的联系起来，总好像缺了重要的一环。  
又或者，本来就是女人天性里的多愁善感？片刻的走神后，18号又开口说话。

“你早晚会明白的，等你不再单身的时候。”  
“唔……好像我结的不是婚一样。”卡卡罗特撇撇嘴，对那种口气提出抗议。  
18号忍住没笑出声，恢复平静后接着说，“那就是你的问题了，先生。”  
这让卡卡罗特越发地不痛快：我的问题？！这下可好，竟然轮到18号来嘲笑自己了！  
“罢了，罢了”18号甩甩手，“正好我一个人寂寞，小林一时还醒不过来，你就留着陪我吧。”

不论怎么说，一番谈话解除了18号对自己的记恨，这么想的话还不错，待一些奇怪的念头自行消散后，卡卡罗特找了把椅子反身坐下，换个姿势坐得舒服多了。谁知凳子还没坐热，一个电话不经意间插入，一下打破了病房的宁静。  
贝吉塔！！！卡卡罗特差点没从凳子上跌下来，一旁的18号敏感地嗅出些许异样的端倪。  
“贝吉塔！你在哪里！”抑制不住的激动，在旁人听来无异于愠怒的盘问，黑发男人一头从椅子上蹦起来，丝毫没注意到自己的声音微微发颤。  
他恨不得赶紧飞到小个子总裁的身边，若不是考虑到贝吉塔那颗要命的自尊心，绝对会再加上句“担心死我了！”  
电话那头响起了消失多日的声音，富有金属色泽的清亮嗓音里，显而易见的得意，以及藏着只有卡卡罗特可以辨认的不自在。  
“不想错过好戏的话就赶紧过来，卡卡罗特！卡林岛白沙湾大道5号，地下车库，带尽可能多的人来！乘后天一早6点的航班过来，我在车库等你。”  
“怎么不打个招呼就走了……你……还好吧？”  
“该换我问你，卡卡罗特，怎么样，多多利亚那边有收获了？”还是老样子，不依不饶，在卡卡罗特听来，熟悉而亲切。  
“上演了最后一秒钟大逃亡，绝对不比电影来得逊色，如果你能看到就好了！嗯……虽然最后还是让这家伙给逃了，我想飞机一着陆多多利亚就会把钱转给老蜥蜴，然后立马销掉那个海外账户。你不是说他们洗黑钱吗？说实话一开始我还不太相信，可是现在很肯定老蜥蜴一伙就是这么干的，这一次的资本运作后，弗利萨就可以顺利成章把过去的非法所得变成股市投资收益的合法资金，我真是大开眼界了！”卡卡罗特挠了挠头，懊恼的同时免不了提起兴致，黑色眸子亮闪闪的。  
“哼，我说得没错吧。”那一头的声音很是得意，“早就提醒你别掉以轻心！哼哼，卡卡罗特，看来你的运气不如我，想听好消息么？白沙湾大道5号窝藏着号称经营化工品进出口贸易的Zarbon公司！记得么？你之前和我提到的一家可疑的关联方，我这几天暗地里打听，巧得很，听说萨博这几天还来过，怎么样，是不是该把‘可疑’这两个字去掉？毫无疑问这Zarbon也是老蜥蜴的爪牙，这会儿萨博八成又在配合老滑头演戏……”  
“哇——可真有你的贝吉塔！才几天时间Zarbon的老底都让你摸清啦！”卡卡罗特不觉喜形于色，“嗯……看来我们得趁着老蜥蜴没察觉前尽快行动，形势对我们太有利了！唯一的问题……贝吉塔……如果我们大队人马直接冲过来，不吓着人家才怪呢~有什么好办法让Zarbon乖乖配合我们呢？”一想到这个难题，翘头发男人抓着下巴，拧起眉头。  
“说到演戏……哼哼，我倒是有个主意，想听听么？”正说着，小个子总裁突然灵光一闪，得意地戏谑道，“差不多该结束了，是时候让老蜥蜴吃我几招！卡卡罗特，要知道我可不像你那么仁慈。”  
“你、你可不要乱来啊~”贝吉塔诡异的语调告诉卡卡罗特他又想出了什么鬼点子。  
“紧张什么，不过打个擦边球。”小个子压低声音，开始陈述所谓“演戏”的具体步骤。  
在18号看来，身边这个男人吃了兴奋剂一样来了性子，一时间话多得没完，还一手掩面神秘兮兮不知交代些什么。  
“嗯、嗯，我知道了……呃，那么……你自己当心，贝吉塔。”

以一个拖拖拉拉的道别结束通话后，卡卡罗特意识到是重振旗鼓的时候了。多日的惶惶不安烟消云散，阳光重新回到这个男人的脸上，乌黑透亮的眼睛再次神采奕奕。  
他不知道贝吉塔为什么要亲自涉足，公司高层不乖乖坐在办公楼的会议室里商议发展大局而是去插手这等事宜确实太不符合他的身份和地位，要知道，贝吉塔对这些一向看很重，但无论如何，知道了贝吉塔和自己在同一战线上，让卡卡罗特一颗悬着的心安定下来。他们就像左手和右手，把老蜥蜴死死箍住，现在，只等瓮中捉鳖。  
18号意识到该说些什么提醒眼前的男人房间里不只他一个人，卡卡罗特显然沉浸在自己的小世界里，脸上漾满得意之情。冰蓝色的眼珠敏捷地忽闪两下，金发美女饶有兴致地笑道：  
“好了，好了，我看还是我留下来守夜算了，这边没你什么事。别傻愣着了，先生，去吧，有人在等你。”  
卡卡罗特不好意思地笑笑，像是被道破了心机，他打了招呼示意先走一步，转身出了病房，轻快的脚步声回响在静悄悄的廊道里。

也许她在暗示些什么，独身走在路灯下，天幕逐渐暗下，卡卡罗特开始回想他们之间的谈话。18号的直觉很敏锐，或许她已经察觉出什么也不一定。没有人是孤岛，就像贝吉塔和自己，他们间无形的纽带已经把彼此的命运连接起来，无论以何种方式。他们不仅仅需要合作，还需要默契，至少，卡卡罗特想要的更多……  
老天！他们吻过，那还能有别的意思么？18号都已经告诉他了，贝吉塔在等他，天知道从什么时候开始的！  
已经岌岌可危的婚姻观念对他的束缚力越发微弱，相拥相吻的那一晚则彻底击碎了之前被他所默认的异性相吸，除此以外他不知道自己在顾虑什么，那些顾虑缠住了他的四肢，让他变得口拙舌笨言不由衷。能够让卡卡罗特有意回避的，并不是害怕这个词可以简单概括的。他们缺的只有行动，他告诉自己，再等等，至于等待什么他自己也不清楚，大概就是所谓契机之类的，他有些底气不足地回答自己。刻意的逃避，如同夜里的影子悄悄跟随，可他一转身，却又消失在一贯的阳光灿烂下，于是谜团的触角在他心里扎了根，阳光或者阴暗都无法将其完全诱出。

无论如何，卡卡罗特只是个简单的人，太多顾虑让他丧失判断的时候，还剩下直觉可以引导他，当然，也有完全派不上用的时候，比如现在，他简单的头脑思来想去也只能是那么几个问题：  
兰琪。兰琪应该不会太吃惊，毕竟他们才交往一个月；  
家庭。要怎么和孩子们交代？要是让琪琪知道了，她准会拼了命要回对悟天的抚养权；  
老爸。老爸是个难过的槛，要怎么和他老人家说？别说了，连拉蒂兹也铁定要敲着他的脑袋说我怎么有你这么个怪胎弟弟……

他设想了各种可能性，铺天盖地的否定让人窒息，却仍然不死心想要从中寻找一丝希望。在希望几乎能找到出口的时候，一个声音却又在不停回响，一遍遍告诫他和贝吉塔保持距离，那不过是个吻，也可能是个玩笑，这个声音告诉他，放手，这是唯一能解救他于荒诞幻想的方法。在失落抽干他浑身气力的时候，侥幸的念头却又占据了上风，不试试看怎么知道？他的名字叫卡卡罗特，那可不是胆小鬼的代名词，虽然在感情问题上他确实是个还在学步的孩子，在平坦大道上尚且会摔个鼻青眼肿，更别提面对的是个神秘未知的洞穴。  
在两种念头竞相争斗，快要把他淹没之际，卡卡罗特奋力挣脱出来。就这么决定了！他卡卡罗特一向敢作敢为，可不希望自己就此陷落在消磨耐心的死循环里。尽管脑子里大大小小的问号和惊叹号纠缠在一起，这个神经大条的男人仍然坚持手脚比大脑先行一步。他开始大步流星往回赶，行动要迅速，他们得在后天太阳升起前抵达卡林，他可不想让贝吉塔等太久。

===

8点 卡林白沙湾大道5号  
我们抵达卡林机场的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，安全起见我增派了几名安保人员，乐平自嘲地认为他们也许会比他更派得上用处。当我们按照贝吉塔所说的地址找到屡次出现在对话里的Zarbon公司后，头一个念头就是不想进去。  
我很佩服贝吉塔。这是栋多么残破和肮脏的楼啊！连建筑物周围的空气也散发出不欢迎来者的气味来。外墙斑斑驳驳，砖瓦剥落得厉害，灰尘和划痕让人完全辨别不出墙面本来的颜色。朝外的窗户紧闭，破旧的窗框锈迹斑斑，排水管道凌乱地依附在墙角处，难看得像爬行壁虎，如果不是嗡嗡作响的外挂空调提醒我们楼里还有人办公，我肯定会以为这是哪个工厂废弃的遗址，在卡林这样气派的旅游胜地，叫人很难想象还会有这样和环境格格不入的地方。  
这栋楼在腐烂，我能闻到排风口吐出叫人作呕的味道，于是赶紧绕行走到楼的另一侧，很快找到贝吉塔所说的车库入口。安排了两个人在楼下望风，我带上其余的人走进黑洞洞的入口，心里很是好奇。  
通往车库的走道上堆积着灰蒙蒙的袋子，一些粉尘在昏暗的灯光里飞扬,我粗略地看一眼，是化工原料，年代相当久远了。我们来得太早，电力还没开始供应，只能借着刚露脸的太阳光摸清地形，拐过一根大柱子后，走到光线不能及的地方，目力再次变得迟钝，只有清晨湿冷的空气在地下室和我们继续打着照面。  
我忍住不去呼唤贝吉塔的名字，直到身后乐平不小心打了个喷嚏。

“卡卡罗特——”来自黑暗的呼唤，多么熟悉的声音！  
一点荧光飘过来，我微弱的视力头一个认出声音的主人，对这个鬼地方的反感不觉减轻了许多。  
他摇了摇手机，低沉的嗓音里多了几分得意的嘲弄，“我可没打算摸着黑和你打招呼。”  
我就差没扑上去给他一个拥抱，如果不是有其他人在旁的话。略微寒暄几句后，贝吉塔很有领导风范地开始吩咐行动，完全不顾在这个黑不隆冬的地方这么做是不是显得奇怪。  
“风险很大，但值得尝试。好了，卡卡罗特应该已经告诉你们，我联系了西都税务局的人给Zarbon公司来电通知查账，当然，以卡林税务局的名义，这点很重要，所有人都记住，你们不是审计员，从现在开始你们是国税局的人。”他像个总导演一样发号施令，洋洋得意却又不失威风，说完对我使了使眼神，示意我接着发话。  
“好啦好啦，不用那么紧张，反正我不记得西都法律里规定不许冒充ZF审查，小心点就是啦，就当作是一次例行审计，没问题的。”我轻轻拍着手掌，“贝吉塔你和税务局的人关系很铁啊~哈哈，这回可帮了大忙。该交代的我都在飞机上说过了，只要能找到伪造记录就算大功告成，一切准备就绪，大家迅速进入角色吧！”说完我偷偷看了贝吉塔一眼，看得出，他扭捏了几下眉毛，似乎很想对我的盲目乐观拨几盆冷水，但最后还是决定换上赞赏的目光。

为防止暴露身份，贝吉塔从车库走隐蔽通道进入办公楼，留在后方监视，我们小分队和Zarbon的人正面交锋，我认为对于他一个堂堂总裁来说，这实在太委屈身份，他大可留在车库里静候佳音，可是他坚持那么做，说什么要亲眼见证老蜥蜴露出狐狸尾巴，比我想象得还喜欢冒险，于是我们只好兵分两路，有那么片刻我还真舍不得就这么让他离开视线独自行动。  
好戏开演，我、乐平和欧布敲开了3楼办公室的大门。  
面对Zarbon人员警觉的迎接，我们按照事先说好的做了自我介绍，这一位是协查，这一位是助理，我们都是国税局的人，为了确保万无一失，贝吉塔还特地联系了税务局的人给我们做了几份证件，因此省去许多麻烦，就这样我们顺利解除了对方的怀疑。贝吉塔的主意真是妙极了！虽然他和ZF审查部门过分亲密的关系让我不由为VIGOR自身的清白捏了把汗。  
当然也不是没有阻力，Zarbon的人面对询问表现得非常不自在，主管人员被问起话来总是吞吞吐吐，我要求允许我们自行查阅的时候脸上更是写满了一百个不情愿，显然贝吉塔打了他们一个措手不及，我能想象昨天下班前他们接到税务局电话是怎样的表情，这群家伙准会像无头苍蝇一样乱躲乱藏，而且绝对想不到第二天大清早我们就千里迢迢上门来，就算他们已经给弗利萨通风报信，恐怕也太迟了！  
在对方的惊慌失措面前，我兴奋得不能自已，就在这里，一切隐藏的未知有待揭晓！

在我的百般要求下，财务部的人终于扭扭捏捏提供了过去12个月的销售和采购记录，我随手挑了几个月份，让欧布去抽查凭证，主管人员赶紧尾随其后，于是我也饶有兴致地一起进了档案室。里头零乱得就像刚经历过一场入室盗窃，账册也缺胳膊少腿的看不出头绪。  
“找不到您要的12月档案了，挑10月份的可以吗？”财务主管看着我，近乎哀求的声音。  
我插着腰，摇摇头告诫他别和我耍花招。欧布靠着档案柜低头翻阅账簿，因为即将获得的发现一脸兴奋。  
局势完全在我们的掌控下，对方插翅难逃。我们之前绕着Freeza化工团团打转，撬不开这块光溜溜的顽石，Zarbon的出现总算是开辟出一条地洞，指引我来到顽石的正下方，隔着那层松软的薄土，我几乎可以预见石头底部布满漏洞，而我需要做的，仅仅是找到最方便入手的缺口，那可能是弗利萨自己也不知道的要害。  
“先这样吧……Freeza化工年初为一个名叫Hydro的项目向你们采购设备，在西都的时候，我们向他们的财务经理证实了这件事，既然来了，那么也顺带看看这些设备的销售记录吧。”突然间“Hydro”这个关键词从我脑袋里蹦出来，直觉总是比记忆来得快，好一会儿我才想起来是一次头脑风暴时提到的。啊哈！和贝吉塔的夜谈果然能够提神健脑！那时候他认为不过是个无关紧要的细节，却不知怎么老在我心里转悠，在他看来，要不是有个怪名字引发了好奇心，否则我这么个粗心的家伙绝对不可能从茫茫交易名录里发现Zarbon的名字。鉴于暂时想不到比Hydro更好的切入口，我怎么想，也就怎么问了。  
“这个……我好像不记得了，我给找找。”主管人一脸的迷茫，在这件事上似乎比我的记性更坏。  
我扫了一眼第二排柜子，欧布站在中间辛勤地翻阅，望眼欲穿地想要获得些什么。随便抽出一本记录，发现刚巧是今年1月的档案。  
“诶，乐平，你还记得那个Hydro项目是几月份的事吗？”尝试回忆1个月前我在Freeza大楼里看过的那些资料，尽管我非常努力地回想，还是失败了，我把手头的册子放回去，转向乐平求助。  
他眨巴了几下眼睛，有些不可置信地答道：“2月份，应该还是你告诉我们的，卡卡。”  
“哈哈，事情一多我给忘了。那么一起找找看吧，2月份，Hydro项目，销售记录。”我知道这有些丢脸，啊~当然不是第一次了。  
“卡卡——来这边！”良久，乐平第一个汇报重大发现，声音透过第三排柜子传过来，招呼我们过去。  
他打开一本账册，翻到其中一页。  
“呐，你要的，都在这里。”  
瞧瞧！都是些什么！那是我这辈子都没法忘记的——  
巨额的虚开增殖税发票。  
欧布也凑过来，沉默了一小会儿，三个人不约而同抬头看向Zarbon的财务主管，于是本来就惴惴不安的人顿时受了惊，像个泥人一样定在那里，要不是我把册子塞到他鼻子底下，恐怕还回不过神来。  
“本来，假如Freeza化工账上的这些设备是由西都当地的供应商提供，那么我们不费些功夫还查不出什么，”我手指点在一个红章上，“可是，现在西都的账册上、你们的账册上，发票是一式两份的，那么毫无疑问，Freeza化工的设备就是向你们买的。”  
惊惧的眼神在我脸上停留片刻后，变成疑惑的表情，他可能以为我在承认这笔交易的确凿，并没反应过来究竟哪里出了问题。  
见他紧张得大气不敢喘，我摇摇头，接着说，“这么说吧，卡林是个岛国，如果是西都的企业向卡林购买商品，那么进口环节出现的应该是海关完税凭证，而不是……”  
还不等我把话说完，他像是被一道惊雷劈到，醍醐灌顶地瞪大眼睛，前额的头发被冷汗沾湿。  
“而不会是西都自开的增值税发票……嘿，老蜥蜴一定大费周折想办法领购了这些发票，因为怕被查出无头帐，还特意在西都和卡林两边都留了底，没想到恰恰给我们抓着了把柄！这下可真是聪明反被聪明误了！”眼前面色发白的人抖动了两下肩膀瘫靠在墙上，我于是转过身去，点头向小组成员们确认。

Freeza化工号称为Hydro萃取工艺开展的工程项目进行过设备采购，当然，吉斯从没让我看过设备在哪里，事实上，我想也从来没存在过，老蜥蜴和Zarbon联手作假，至此变成了铁板钉钉的真相。  
欧布接着翻阅，时间一分一秒过去，记载着罪行的账册越来越多暴露在大白天下，数量之大，让人瞠目结舌。  
这些散落的碎片让我回想起1个月前在Freeza化工所有零星的发现，很快在我的脑中串接起来，变成一个个幕后的故事：

Dr: AR应收  
Cr: Sales收入

Dr: CIP在建工程  
Cr: AR应收

这是早先我写给贝吉塔的一些符号，现在我有十分的把握肯定Freeza化工通过Zarbon进行关联方买卖，目的是虚增收入，以及多抵扣税款，躲避税收。我们的发现不过是冰山一角，究竟有多少个Zarbon这样的公司尚且不得而知，但很肯定的是，这一次老蜥蜴跑得了和尚也跑不了庙。  
对方的心理防线明显崩溃了，在铁证如山的事实面前哆哆嗦嗦地不打自招，牵扯出更多不为人知的秘密，进一步证实了贝吉塔早先的猜测：  
老蜥蜴确实是通过不法运作成为了今天西都化工业的老大。分布在西都以及其他地方的二十多家关联企业，法人都是萨博，其中就包括我们目前所在的Zarbon。这些关联方不是化工厂就是贸易公司，而真正的后台老板，显然是一手遮天的Freeza集团。Freeza化工不仅和他们通过贸易往来调整财报上的数字，而且每次招标项目都发动这些触手里应外合，单就西都而言，老蜥蜴凡是上马新项目的时候，关联方都会参加竞标，表面上看热闹非凡，其实每个公司该做什么，都事先预定好了，完全形成了彻头彻尾的‘围标’，至于局外人，那就只有望标兴叹的份。一眼看上去，招标都是公开的，还不算上吉斯标榜的什么公平、公正……够了，那全是假象，是地地道道的公开骗局。至于中标之后的采购、施工，那就是局外人完全不知情的另一回事了，所以老蜥蜴可以如此这般放开胆子乱开发票逃避税收。  
欧布准备证据复印件的当会儿，我移到窗户前，透过脏兮兮的玻璃放眼望出去，卡林漂亮的海岸线尽收眼底，选在这个天高皇帝远的避税天堂，窝藏自己的触角，老滑头真是够狡猾的。我轻吐一口气，神经不再紧绷，确信这一次胜券在握。


	28. 暴风雨

卡卡罗特总能在最后关头给人惊喜，我不确定他的那些跟班是不是受得了这一点，但确实很合我胃口。老蜥蜴以为在卡林设公司可以避人耳目，可是万万不会料到害得自己也鞭长莫及，哈哈，弗利萨，别以为我不知道你打的算盘！

不知道卡卡罗特进展得如何……我候在通往车库的后门口，黑暗成为最理想的掩护斗篷，期待这场交锋能够速战速决。  
一切结束的时候，也是我和卡卡罗特作个了断的时候，无休止地等待和拖延只能耗尽我们的耐心，总得有个人提起这件事，不是卡卡罗特就是我。  
这世上没有两全其美的事，不知怎么我突然想到这句话，顿时寒彻入骨。也许我就此可以除掉这个行业巨无霸，让老蜥蜴懂得在我贝吉塔眼皮底下耍花招要付出多大的代价，VIGOR化工将会迎来辉煌的时代，那正是五年来我一直想做的事，所有人都将对我俯首称臣……哼哼，该让他们知道谁才是老大！  
Sh**！卡卡罗特改变了一切，否则我还是会那样想。那样想，真是不错，彻彻底底、无牵无挂地拼杀……就跟这少根神经的家伙一样，美梦简直近得触手可及！如果可能，我希望从未遇见过卡卡罗特——那样我就不用、不用忍受自己求人的那副窝囊样，不用昏了脑袋去讨好，不用这样在伸手不见五指的鬼地方做着些莫名其妙的事……不用，我用不着别人来差遣，我完完全全只听自己指挥！  
于是在卡卡罗特一队人马再次出现时，我并没有如其所料给他好脸色，老蜥蜴有把柄在我手上，这真是天赐的良机。游戏差不多该结束了，卡卡罗特，早日拿份像样的报告来向我领赏吧！  
但这个多事的男人说还有最后一些证据没收集齐全，好笑！还真玩上瘾了！我可没那么多功夫磨蹭。

离开Zarbon这个破地方，卡卡罗特开始进一步解释他最后的行动，眼睛没从我脸上移开过，好像我脸上有什么地方不对劲一样！  
“首先要恭喜你，贝吉塔，我想现在要告倒老蜥蜴……哦不，弗利萨，只是时间问题，增值税逃税少不了坐牢的，这桩官司十有八九你是能赢下来的。然后我想说光有物证还不够，我们还需要人证……呃……吉斯，我想现在就去找他。”他这么解释道，当着所有人的面。  
这个男人看着我，眼神里有些不一样的东西，可是我读不懂。  
“这也是你所谓‘法定程序’里的一部分？”我打断他的话，很奇怪自己哪里冒出些没来由的火气，“随你的便，卡卡罗特，我只要看到结果，越快越好。”  
“这么说是什么意思？你只负责出钱，其他一概不管是不是？你对我们的工作一点儿不了解，当中有多少辛苦你能体会到？这一次有个特派员险些送了性命你知道吗！”卡卡罗特的学徒突然喊出声，被卡卡罗特一把挡到身后，哟，年轻人的脾气还真T妈的的大。  
我当然不了解，但如果你自以为很了解，抱歉，那可就大错特错了，我敢打赌，就是卡卡罗特也不敢这样说。  
“无意冒犯，”叠起双臂，我耸耸肩，“这些我会额外补偿你们。”  
“不会让你等太久的，贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特稳住他年幼的助手，心平气和答道，依旧是那张让人不痛快的笑脸，该死的！为什么卡卡罗特的身边总有那么多人？！我希望现在只有我们两个，好尽快做个了断，用语言或者用拳头都好。

深皮肤年轻人还想说些什么，都被卡卡罗特制止了，说实话，我倒是很想听听他还有何高见，年轻人说话没什么遮遮掩掩，这一点很不错，而且句句真话，我很乐意从别人口中听到对我的描述，无论是贪恋权力和资本，还是喜欢玩弄手腕，那样的描述本身包含了一个值得骄傲的大前提——至少，你还是个有议论价值的人物。  
我看了下表，看来在卡林的早晨并没有浪费多少时间，差不多是时候回大本营迎接最后的胜利了，我第一个转身离开这栋破楼，前所未有希望能尽早了结这桩诉讼，越快越好。

====

下午2点 Eugene St.  
红脸吉斯这段时间里特别的无所事事，自从审计一行人撤离Freeza化工大本营后，弗利萨也不怎么来过问，这让他分明觉得有些失宠。慵懒的午后，财务总经理从健身房回来，提起搭在肩头的毛巾擦去额头上的汗珠，不觉有些昏昏欲睡。  
直到弗利萨一通心急火燎的电话打断这种无聊，才标志着吉斯不平凡一天的开始。

“T妈的！见鬼了！那群审计的真TM阴魂不散！”刚一接通，话筒那头便传来弗利萨的破口大骂，从没见过老板发火的吉斯不觉愣住了。  
“这……怎么……”  
“昨天萨博告诉我税务局的人要去Zarbon查账我就感觉不对劲，结果大清早地就被那帮人突击，竟然就这么老老实实被查了！天晓得萨博平时怎么调教这群笨蛋的，也不知道给我拖一下时间！T妈的！都是饭桶！”平日里阴柔的声音化作厉声尖叫，直听得吉斯耳膜阵阵发疼。  
“那么……现在怎么办？”  
“怎么办？还能怎么办？给我听好，要是那个叫卡卡罗特的或者其他什么人来找你，一律给我拖时间，Zarbon那边我已经让萨博把人员全部转移走，现在证据在这些人手里，你先帮我把人拖住，我会想办法处理。”  
“哦、哦……要是他们问起来我说什么？”  
“这一点你不用紧张。吉斯，什么都别说就是了，这些人很可能随身带录音笔，你小心些就是了。”弗利萨平息下火气，恢复了一贯的语调。  
“哦，好，我尽量。还有什么您要交代的？”  
“嗯……提醒得真及时，吉斯。可能的话，帮我问出这些人搜集的证据放在哪里，这一点很重要。”

挂断电话，吉斯不觉心里发毛，他自己在这里拖时间，说不定老滑头自己偷偷就溜了，到那时候，冤大头还不是自己？但话说回来，弗利萨最后一句话又很清楚表明还是会想办法销毁物证，只要他弄清楚卡卡罗特把证据放哪里了，说不定弗利萨还会好好奖励自己一番呢。

===

第二天 下午3点 Freeza化工大楼  
如弗利萨所料，吉斯第二天便接到卡卡罗特的电话通知要进行询问，可怜的财务总经理瞬间犹如跌入冰窟，被判了刑一样面如死灰。  
时钟指向了三点整，吉斯静默着送走2个小时，煎熬得仿佛在等待最后宣判，他不停玩弄着手指，心里一遍遍复述想好的台词。镇静！他告诉自己，何况弗利萨都给自己打好预防针了，他该好好表现不让老板失望。说归说，当助理慌慌张张地跑进来通知卡卡罗特已经抵达，一阵天昏地暗的晕眩径直袭来，吉斯赶紧按住脑门心，稳住自己，做了几个深呼吸，故作平静地对助理说：让他进来吧。  
糟糕透了！几小时前还优哉游哉的财务经理如坐针毡，他对情况一点儿不了解，此刻像是汪洋大海上的一叶小舟，只得听命大自然的差遣，任意飘零东西。还不等卡卡罗特来到他面前，领口早已湿了一大片。

不消片刻，黑发特派员稳步迈进久违的办公室，看到他熟悉的对手正焦躁地拉扯着领带试图让更多空气进入缺氧的大脑，卡卡罗特不多啰嗦，直截了当表明自己的来意，并示意到无人的房间进行一对一谈话。吉斯同意了，带着卡卡罗特进入另一间会议室，步子有些飘忽。  
一开口，红脸经理发现自己声音抖得厉害，赶紧抓住右手腕，期待自己在演讲台上的技巧能为自己挽回一些脸面。  
至于卡卡罗特，则一扫平日里笑嘻嘻的表情，专注的眼神提醒对方事态的严重性。  
“我联系不上你们老总弗利萨，所以只好来找你。”卡卡罗特话一出口，吉斯便后悔自己为什么要出面替老板挡这档子事，至于“你们老总弗利萨”，现在听起来分明是在打自己耳光。  
“你可能已经知道了，我们在卡林发现了你们的关联方，并且查出虚开增值税发票和虚假竞标的证据，这家公司现在还在不在那里并不重要，重要的是我想听听你的看法。”黑发男人往前拖了拖椅子，身体前屈，乌黑的眸子紧紧盯住对方的脸。  
吉斯讨厌那种眼神，干净而锐利的，几乎要拨开他的心事看到事物最本源的形态，他的一根小手指抖了抖，于是开口试着为自己打气：  
“我不知道你在说什么，卡卡罗特先生，我们的报表都按照法定准则编制，我想你上一次来访调查我们公司的时候就很清楚这点了。”  
卡卡罗特露出一丝笑意，并不急着反驳，“确实是这样，不过那已经是一个月之前的事了。你确定对此一无所知？你可是Freeza化工的财务大总管啊~”  
吉斯只觉得头皮发麻，从对方温和的口气里，他听到了威胁的意味，但仍然忍住不吭声，卡卡罗特胸前的衣袋里似乎有什么闪亮的东西，他猜想那可能是弗利萨所说的录音笔。  
“哎——”黑发特派员轻叹一声，抱着后脑勺仰头坐进椅子里，“你不肯说的话，我也没办法，到时候只能法庭上见咯~”他瞥了一眼红脸经理，对方紧张得像只受了惊的兔子，牙关咬得死死的，一手克制着自己，似乎在和体内的魔鬼做着激烈斗争。“不是我说啊，你可真是个大笨蛋，吉斯。你想想，从VIGOR化工告你们开始，从头到尾在公众场合露脸的可都是你呀，这会儿你又不肯坦白从宽，到时候抓你可是比抓弗利萨容易得多啦~”  
吉斯还在忍耐，卡卡罗特看得出他眼泪都快憋出来了。  
“如果你还是不配合的话，那我只好说，根据我们获得的证据，贵公司在过去几年里，利用海外公司虚增销售逃避税收，要负法律责任，即使你不是罪魁祸首，但因为你知情不报，加上隐藏同伙，这种行为已经构成了犯罪……”  
“够了！”吉斯从椅子上霍地跳起来，如同被激怒的刺猬浑身炸开，恶狠狠地瞪着卡卡罗特，眼睛几乎要喷出火焰。  
“妈的！老子不管了！去他的弗利萨，想让我做替罪羊？没门！”  
这就对了！卡卡罗特用表情鼓舞对方继续。  
“我事先说清楚，所有事情都是弗利萨安排好以后让我去办的，包括竞标、采购设备什么的，我们财务人员只负责记录，没我们参与决策的份，所以说……”他看了看卡卡罗特胸前金属物所在的位置，大声说，“洗钱、非法融资、偷税漏税这些都是高层的决定，如果不把弗利萨绳之以法，才是公司最大的损失！”  
“我还以为你也是高层的一份子呢~”卡卡罗特翘起一条腿，笑眯眯看着有些歇斯底里的吉斯。  
“你可真会开玩笑，我3年前才来这里，你觉得我有可能知道Freeza化工上市那会儿的事？至于其他的，我都说了，Freeza化工这些年成长迅速，那些关联公司功不可没……”

正说着，吉斯的脸色变了，眼睛直愣愣地看着办公室的玻璃墙外，卡卡罗特顺着他目光的方向看过去，什么也没发现。  
房间里静止了几秒钟，尔后吉斯彻底瘫软下来，语气全变了。  
“拜托！请你保护我！警察署、拘留所，哪里都可以！我说了那么多，弗利萨不会放过我的！”卡卡罗特看着眼前的男人短短一瞬间崩溃，伏在桌子上向自己求救，不免有些惊讶。  
“刚才是谁？”  
“呃……萨博，他很可能已经偷听到我们的谈话。拜托！我求求你，一定要保护我！我知道本来不该那么做，但是、但是……我什么都说了，真的，拜托你不要把我一个人留在这里！”吉斯开始是紧张，现在却是怕得要命，整个人伏在桌上摊开双手，眼睛里发出急切哀求的信号，黑发男人怔住了，完全没料到弗利萨会采用极端手法解决这桩现代社会的诉讼案。

外头，连续几日的梅雨天叫人胸口发闷，阵阵雷声自远方传来，低沉得像是被禁锢在厚厚的云层里，憋闷到窒息，天色由亮转暗，伴着轰轰的雷声，不消片刻，整座城市被笼罩在黑压压的天际下，暴风雨随时可能到来。  
怎么办？卡卡罗特望了望窗外逐渐暗下来的城市，意识到夜间的罪恶即将和城市的夜幕一起潜伏进来，紧锁着眉头，思考片刻后一口答应会把吉斯转移到安全地带，这才让这吓得半死的可怜人重新恢复了一点气力。  
“这样，我们一起开车去西都最近的警署，你暂时在那里避一避，怎么样？”卡卡罗特边说边安慰着拍拍对方肩膀，示意吉斯放松下来。  
“不、不行……那里太危险，哪儿都有弗利萨的人！”吉斯的眼中惊魂未定，这让卡卡罗特越发为难。  
“哎……我完全没想到会这样，不过从机场那次事故看来，弗利萨确实下得了这个手。可是现在除了把你交给警察，我还真想不出什么安全的地方。”  
“那、那就先照你说的……我、我去警署庇护……抱歉，我实在太害怕了……”红脸男人仍然抖个不停。

简单收拾了下，两人离开这栋危机四伏的大厦，卡卡罗特护送吉斯下楼，当他们把车开上大路后，几点零星小雨落在卡卡罗特车子的挡风玻璃上，黑发男人顺手打开了雨刷，他嗅了嗅空气里的土腥味，独自喃喃道：  
看样子，暴风雨就要来啦——

===

下午5点 VIGOR大厦  
白昼在变长，这意味着西都开始入夏，但今天一反常态，不到5点天色已经转阴，密密匝匝的乌云向西涌过来，一场大雨在所难免。  
我在等卡卡罗特的消息，一个下午没有电话，传真机也没有任何动静，正如暴风雨前的平静，压抑得让人烦躁不安。

5点半，卡卡罗特仍然没有联系我。该死！他最好永远别来见我！提上包，我走出VIGOR大楼，被一滴雨点打在鼻尖上。抬头，一道霹雳划破黑色天际，巨响过后，云层托不住雨水，就此倾泻而下，在地上处处绽开。雨浸透了我的外套，冰凉顺着纤维沾湿皮肤，接着长驱直入更里面，我并不急着取车，就这样任凭雨水洗刷，仰着头，感受自然威力在我的肉体上肆意驰骋，有那么片刻，感觉不到身体的重量。  
各种欲望穿过我的头脑，我更高仰起头，试图用雨水沉淀它们。这些有节奏的敲打开始连成片，在我的脸上留下微弱的刺痛，顺着眼睑、脖子流向四肢，我的身体冰凉，视线越发模糊，寒气入骨，肌肉不自觉地开始反抗，牵扯到牙关第一个发出抗议的抖动。整座城市在哭泣，铺天盖地的浇灌，让我无法呼吸，最后我垂下头，猛烈地吸入一口冷空气，感觉肺部有些胀痛，心脏还在猛烈跳动。  
卡卡罗特。  
我希望自己不是最后一次默念这个名字，吸了吸鼻子，从内衣袋里掏出半湿的手机拨通了那个号码。

嘟、嘟、嘟…………  
一定是故意的，他厌烦了这种关系，不过不想当面告诉我罢了。是时候退出这段没头没尾的关系，卡卡罗特已经在这样做，他本来就是个拿得起放得下的人。我绝望地给自己灌输完这个想法，沮丧得几乎把手机扔掉。  
目前所有已知的行为突然间失去了动机，我开始质疑，不确定变成动机和行为之间一道裂缝，将两者硬生生分隔开——从卡卡罗特向我伸出援手开始，我以为他在举手投足间暗示了友谊之外的意思……不是这样，电话里的忙音提醒我，不是的，贝吉塔，是你误会了。  
愤怒被冰凉的雨水浇灭，沿着台阶被冲进下水道，我们的关系在经过某个制高点后再度像过山车一样迅速下滑，这让我的情绪跟着一同变糟，妈的！卡卡罗特意识到这个错误，他决定当机立断纠正它，该死的！真TM该死！那天早晨我已经感觉到，他在逃避，既然如此，我别无选择，只能收敛自己的气焰，不同的是，我不具备神经粗壮的特质，突然间没来由的急转直下如哽在喉，却不得发作。真有你的，卡卡罗特！我甚至找不到怪罪的把柄，这让人没法生气！T妈的，任何一个正常人都不可能像他那样说变就变！究竟什么时候开始的？为什么？我找不到卡卡罗特，他回答不了我，困在城市迷宫的一角，我心死如灰，暂时忘记自己是谁。

我是贝吉塔，这座城市的强者，背后这栋高楼的主宰。这是人尽皆知的台词。  
真实的欺骗，比任何险恶用心，更为有效地摧垮我的意志。  
思维被投掷到陌生的空间里，空留下肉体站在城市的角落，现在，我只是一个人。

===

下午5点 街道  
我把车停在西都最大的警署外，护送吉斯进去，一切办妥后重回车里，吉斯一脸惊恐的表情久久留在记忆里没有褪去，随时闪现在眼前提醒我这座城市潜藏着的暴力。  
才开出不远，只听得轮胎发出规律间隙的嗒嗒声，我怀疑轮胎出了问题，于是冒雨靠边停车下来检查。轮胎瘪了一点，但看不到受伤的部位，多半是被哪个缺德鬼放的钉子扎了。正查看着，冷不丁一只手拍在肩膀上，扭头去看，我的天！一个大拳头径直冲下巴砸过来！  
我迅速猫下腰从对方身下闪开，才直立一会儿，整个人便全湿透了。  
“做什么！”我大吼一声，不速之客并不理睬我。  
更多的打手从街角小巷冒出来，我用余光扫射一下四周，确定每个人的方位，有六个人。刚才险些给我一拳的高个儿与我正面相对，苍白的面孔，红色的眼珠，一脸的杀气。  
他们的装束和机场那次的黑衣人一样，我想是弗利萨不知从哪里拉来的黑帮团伙，可恶！就是这群人打伤了小林！我捏紧拳头，怒气一阵接着一阵冲上心头。  
“你们想干什么？”我脱掉湿透的外套，扔在地上，雨水从头顶泻下，呼吸变得有些粗重，看样子难免有一场恶斗，不错，如我所愿。  
“早就提醒过你，先生，不懂规矩的，在西都这块地方，只有死路一条。”言毕，亮出一柄小刀，杀气腾腾地直冲我而来。  
这当然不对我构成威胁。顺势抓住持刀的那只手往后曳，对准来者的腹部就是一个膝顶，再趁对方脱力之时解除他的手头武装，不出五秒，高个子趴在我的脚下，水珠沿着我的手指，落到地面。  
我转头，隔着雨帘用眼神警告其他人离我远点，显然刚才那招把他们吓住了，尽管如此，他们很可能肩负着取我性命的任务，互相对使了眼色后，这群乌合之众一哄而上，打算把我团团围住。  
哼，没门！我看准每个人的破绽，以尽快的速度一一击倒——一拳打断一个人的肋骨，一个后踢撞断另一个人的下颚，再给第三个爱惹麻烦的家伙膝盖一记粉碎性的打击……我的双脚再次稳稳落地，看着这些可怜虫在雨水里因为疼痛而满地打滚。  
不断有家伙湿漉漉地站起，向我再次发起进攻，很好，也该让他们尝尝挨拳头的滋味！雨越下越大，只能叫我更加肆意地把满腔怒火宣泄在弗利萨这群走狗身上。我一拳揪过一个家伙，用力一拽，随即抬腿直接迎上对方柔软的腹部——清脆的裂响在耳边特别清晰。我凶狠地进攻、拳头几乎不知疲倦，血沫喷溅到脸上，拳头砸出的水花钻进眼睛，然后全部被大雨洗刷干净，这些欺软怕硬的家伙连讨饶的声音也发不出，除了挨打就只能等待着我停止进攻。湿透的衣服全贴在身上，我尽情地张大嘴呼吸，再把使不完的力气全部奉送给眼前的家伙们，如注的雨让我着了迷，全然不知道自己也可以这样疯狂。  
过度的兴奋影响了我的判断，但我丝毫没意识到。当最后一个不要命的家伙正面朝我冲过来时，我重新摆好姿势，正待攻击，却不想耳根传来“咚”的一声闷响，被一拳砸中后脑勺。  
糟糕！眼前一黑，猛烈的震荡瞬间打散了意识，我腿下一软，正面倒下，半边脸陷在水洼里，整个世界灰暗下来……  
这一次我真的被围住了，只感到有人在我的身上摸索些什么，接着便什么都不知道了……


	29. 欢迎来到奥兹瓦尔德

凌晨3点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
这个男人被送进医护室的时候发着高烧，说着胡话，并没有明显的外伤，但病得很重。我给他注射了一针氨基比林加VC。把他送进来的警卫说是经济罪犯，并没有暴力倾向，因此我看他情况稳定后安排了一张病床，就睡在医护间隔壁。  
他看上去一点也不像罪犯，至少不像这所监狱里的人，天生一张面善的脸，长得非常帅气，即使睡熟的时候仍掩饰不住眉宇间的正气，从身材来看倒不像个写字楼里的人，相当的健壮，这增加了他在这所监狱里生存下来的几率……哎，可惜了，本该好好留在写字楼里的高级白领，竟然沦落到这里来了……我困得很，没心情再研究这个半夜被送进来的犯人，熄了灯接着去睡后半夜的觉。

不知道这个男人醒过来的时候，奥兹瓦尔德会怎样迎接他，不管怎么样，都不会是让人愉快的方式。

===

次日 VIGOR大厦  
“你说没回来是什么意思？”  
卡卡罗特那群没用的跟班竟然让他一个人去找吉斯！他们以为弗利萨和卡卡罗特一样是个好欺负的主儿？那老滑头被逼急了可是会咬人的！  
妈的！还要为节外生枝的事操心，卡卡罗特尽知道惹麻烦！从时间上说，昨天下午2点他离开事务所独自一人去Freeza化工找吉斯面谈，到那边差不多是3点，假设他们谈论了1个小时，到了4点卡卡罗特出来，那么无论他回公司还是回家都会在5点左右。最早发现他昨晚没回家是今早10点左右，这段时间卡卡罗特除了在Freeza化工的楼里还能在哪儿？

报案之后，警方很快对此备案，同时我获悉了两条惊人的消息：  
一是昨晚卡卡罗特并没有直接回公司或回家，而是带着吉斯去了警署，为的是帮助后者寻求庇护。  
二是Freeza化工的财务经理吉斯昨晚死在看守所里，初步结论是淋浴时碰落电吹风触电致死。

太荒唐了！我只能选择相信事实，或者我认为合理的推断。  
卡卡罗特确实带吉斯去了警署，那里有他的签字，不会有假。吉斯也确实死了，这件事单独看意义不大，但结合卡卡罗特失踪来看，那就只有一个原因——弗利萨被揭了老底，狗急跳墙，痛下毒手。  
即使那天卡卡罗特不去找吉斯，这也是迟早的事，弗利萨极可能派人跟踪去卡卡罗特家里行凶，现在看来，老家伙一天在世，这城市也就一天不安宁。吉斯是死是活我是无所谓，但卡卡罗特……  
失踪有两种可能性，这也是我憎恨这个词的原因：巨大的不确定性。但我想现在可以尝试去喜欢它，不是么？我该庆幸现在躺在冷冰冰看守所地上的不是卡卡罗特！

由于这个意料之外的噩耗，我不得不放下手头的事，找卡卡罗特的同僚参与寻人行动。警方已经通知家属，因为卡卡罗特的关系，一群原先不相干的人全凑到一块儿，好一派热闹的场面！  
拉蒂兹是我唯一熟悉的人，不是因为这件事恐怕这辈子也别指望再见到他，他气色不错，人也健壮许多，脸上表情很难看，看来心里不好受。见着我神色抖动了一下，但并未慌张太久。为了避免尴尬，我绕到不起眼的角落里，暗中观察每个人。  
卡卡罗特的前妻、父亲、同事……我回想起橱窗里的照片，一一认出这些人，剩下一些不认识的，没有知道的必要。那个女人情绪过于激动，只要是卡卡罗特家的人都会过问一遍，我猜测内容不外乎是给自己当天的不知情找借口，反倒是卡卡罗特的父亲相当镇定，说了些安慰的话让女人的情绪稍微平静点。这个男人肤色偏深，有着军人的气概，脸颊上的疤痕很可能是参军时留下的勋章。另外两个审计员我之前见过，黑皮肤的小助手完全没了那天和我顶撞的气焰，一脸的茫然，另一个年纪稍大的男人忙着在所有人中间张罗，显然和卡卡罗特的交情有些年头。叫悟天的小鬼没被带来，那个女人想必没打算让年幼的儿子承受这种打击。  
之后有人注意到了我，迫使我不得不迎接所有人的目光做自我介绍：  
我是贝吉塔。  
一半人无知的表情让我意识到高估了自己的知名度，只能干巴巴地补充一句：卡卡罗特的委托人。  
最后拉蒂兹多余地插话：也是VIGOR化工的总裁。这为他争取到一个感激的回视，我实在没心情说话，说出来的也不会是好话。  
多数人对这个名字并没有好感，一方面，我的自以为是很可能已经激怒他们；另一方面，不是因为这桩委托案，卡卡罗特也不会出事。我应该表现得更内疚些才像样，但说实话，知道这个消息的时候，我一心只想着尽快确定卡卡罗特的下落，没那力气装腔作势。

警方比我更早一步调查了卡卡罗特当晚的行踪，证实了我的猜测：他那天没来得及到家就遭遇不测，至今生死未卜。  
我惊叹于自己听到这些消息时的不动声色。情报经过我的大脑，习惯性地被肢解、抽取、整理，引导我做出正确的判断。我的头脑相当清醒，除了精神有些恍惚，像经历一场恶梦，眼睛悬在半空，看见我的身体在那里，不受控制地轻微摇晃。

“我们接到报警电话后，在失踪者当天可能出现的场所进行了搜查，以下是调查结果和初步结论。”  
“失踪者当晚并未回其住处。我们根据提供的地址入室查看，24小时内没有任何进出迹象，家中宠物已经一整天没有进食，但并无情绪化表现，也能够支持该结论。”  
“我们于失踪者住所2公里外的一处巷口发现其所有的轿车，该巷口离失踪者最后一次出现的警署1公里远，故可推断为失踪者护送保护人后返家途中停留于此。由于事发当天为暴雨天气，路面车痕不明显，因而无法判断当晚是否发生过车辆追逐。该车车门打开，一侧车胎漏气，车内无扭打痕迹，显示失踪者曾行至此处下车查看，此后并未返回车内。”  
“轿车附近有部分血迹未被雨水冲刷干净，目前尚无法判断该血迹是否属于失踪者，但能够判断该处为事发点，失踪者很可能与其他人发生搏斗，遇害可能性极高。”

询问室里，警方人员平静宣读这些令所有人感到震惊的消息，女人开始抽泣，卡卡罗特的同僚们对此并不满足，进一步询问试图了解更多细节……自然是白费力气。  
在我的要求下，卡卡罗特的狗被带出来交由拉蒂兹代管，这没了主人的可怜东西同样感觉出不对劲，呜咽的声音里多了些不知所措。  
我坐在角落，把头埋在手里，眼前显现出血腥场景：卡卡罗特下车，被偷袭，和一群恶棍扭打成一团，他们手持凶器，雪白的刀身，装消音器的手枪，金属曲棍杆，在雨中闪现光晕……卡卡罗特的肉体在瞬间被撕碎，大量鲜血喷溅在墙上，变成互相缠绕的长蛇在雨水里扭动，钻进下水道……黑暗中路灯闪烁下的团团雾气，街道上和汽车玻璃上的雨水，肮脏的路上晃动着渣滓，卡卡罗特的脸上、身上、到处沾满腥红！红色的名片，红色的霓红灯、信号灯、尾灯，到处都是！  
无法抑制地痉挛，我把手指深深埋入发中试图控制住自己的胡思乱想，直到卡卡罗特的狗凑上来舔我，才让我的神经恢复平静。  
所有人在张嘴说话，房间里塞满嘈杂，嗡嗡不绝于耳，变成数百条虫子啃食我的耐心。妈的！诅咒！统统给我停下！那家伙如果这么容易被打倒那我也不会出现在这里，按卡卡罗特的身手，应该不会轻易丧命啊！  
当然，命运想恶作剧的时候，谁也阻拦不了，即使我希望自己才是拥有卡卡罗特处决权的人。

继续留下来毫无益处，趁所有人不注意我悄声退出询问室，决定沿着他昨天的行进路线再走一趟，离开前，交代了负责此案的警官有消息必须第一时间通知我。  
人间蒸发？我的字典里没这个词，就算卡卡罗特真的遭遇不测，掘地三尺也得给我找出来！

===

8点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
几百个梦境轮番出现在我的脑子里，一道白光划过，我一脚踩空，还没来得及惊呼便醒过来，空气里满是一股消毒药水的味道，不禁让我浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
我在哪里？  
绿色的墙壁，简陋的病床，白色的被单，一个中等身材的女医生在眼前晃动，我努力回忆，还是对这地方完全没有印象。想要翻身下床，却发现头痛得厉害，四肢也变得软绵绵的，一点儿也不像是我的身体——滚烫的体表提醒我这是发烧。  
我于是放弃挣扎，只是直坐起来。

“这是哪里？你是谁？”我小心翼翼地问道。  
“奥斯瓦尔德监狱，伊纽特这个穷地方唯一值得自豪的地方，关押着数百名罪犯，其中也有像你这样的经济犯，可惜基本都活不长。你可以叫我玛丽医生，我是这里为数不多还有良心的人。”  
我大致打量了一下四周，密闭的房间靠墙摆放了几张病床，没有窗户，外面的阳光丝毫透不进来，陈旧的墙面上油漆刚开始剥落，露出几个脏兮兮的脚印，玛丽医生的手边有一些简陋的医疗器械，如果不是有她打理，房间大概还不会这样整洁。我的脑筋还有些转不过弯来，只能有些惊恐地接受了这个事实——几天前还人模人样行走于西都大街的特派员卡卡罗特，现在已然沦为了奥兹瓦尔德的阶下囚。  
“我怎么到这里来的？睡了多久？”知道大难临头了，我不死心地追问。  
“如果这里308个犯人每人都要问至少一遍这个问题，那我想我有权不回答。好吧，让我来告诉你，可怜的孩子，你是前天半夜3点被送进来的，把你送进来的人手里有公安机关出具的收审材料，上面大致写的是经济或者金融之类的犯罪，总之那些我不太懂。你进来的时候全身湿透，已经昏迷不醒，我不知道谁把你整成这样，如果是我绝对不会在雨里呆上哪怕一刻钟。看在你重病的份上他们还没来得及给你编号和分配监仓，你昏睡了一整天，说着胡话，现在我想是开始退烧了，算你身体底子好，换了一般人不挂几瓶盐水绝对压不下去……”这个好心肠的医生自顾自说着，她有些啰嗦，我也并不全明白她说的那些，但并不妨碍我对她心生好感。  
“打断一下，我都说了些什么？有没有奇怪的话？”  
“啊、啊，就是名字啦、地方啦、一些听不明白的名词啦……”  
“有没有数字？”  
“数字？没有，我想是没有，多数时候你在反复唠叨一个名字，不过我听不太清楚。”  
“哦~那就好。我饿了，有吃的吗？”  
她停下手里的活，转过头，瞪大了眼珠看着我，“抱歉，先生，我想对于一个刚被送进这地方的人来说这不是个常见的问题。哦对，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“卡卡罗特，可以叫我卡卡。”虽然有些虚弱，我还是抬头对她笑笑，玛丽医生确实是个好人。

OZ309号犯人 卡卡罗特  
职业：审计员  
收审原因：涉嫌联合非法财团对Freeza集团进行恶意诽谤  
暂行羁押期：3个月

一阵眼花缭乱的闪光灯曝光过后，狱警扔给我一套狱服和一袋日常用品。  
“喂，等等！我没有犯罪！有人诬陷我！”被戴上手铐前我挣扎了一番。  
“把他送到人少点的仓，这是个经济犯。你给3号监仓的人说下，让他们不要乱来，不能出任何差错。”一个人对另一个说道。  
“知道了，我会给他们好好说说，放心好了。” 同行的面无表情答道，转头对我说：“好好待着，不要惹事，我们会来看你的。”

我知道说什么都没有用，玛丽医生说收审单上有我的签名，那很可能是他们趁我昏迷的时候抓着手胡乱签上去的。第二个人带我穿过一扇小铁门，进入真正的监区，这之前我对监狱的了解仅限于电视上的纪录片。  
我们走过长长的走廊，一排水泥房正对着刚进来的铁门，走廊两旁的房外依次挂着“第一审讯室”、“第二审讯室”的门牌，和我想象的监狱比起来，这里条件算不上太差，灯光恰到好处能照亮脚下的路，牢房和审讯室都是灰蒙蒙的，为了让周围环境不至于太过死气沉沉，也会有几间办公室设计成透明玻璃隔间，从外边能看到里头摆放了一些绿色盆栽。尽管如此，不知从哪里传来间歇性的嘶吼或者尖叫还是不免让人提心吊胆。我观察着这个与世隔绝的陌生地方，恐慌而沮丧，不由怀念起我那个世界的温馨和自由的呼吸。  
下楼走近3号监仓的时候，已经能听到里头传来的打闹声，给我带路的狱警侧身掏出一根警棍，摁响了一个开关示意里面开门。我刚被推进去便险些被一把飞来的椅子砸中，天啊！为什么罪犯都没有老老实实呆在自己的房间里！  
放哨的警察拉开了正在斗殴的两拨人，一切很快恢复了平静。我被解开手铐，狱警把我带到二楼的一个房间前面就不再管我，难免让我生出几分羊入虎口的惊慌。

不等我回过神来便有人主动上前搭讪：  
“新来的？”一个胡子拉碴的男人上下打量我一番，最后目光落在了我的鞋子上。“兄弟，条件不错嘛。脱下来。”  
我有些莫名其妙，但好歹明白了他的意思，我的身体还没恢复，胃里空空如也，更何况，我还没熟悉这里的环境，最好别轻举妄动，于是我乖乖脱下鞋子给他。  
“嘿嘿，一看就知道是聪明人。”他如获至宝地反复揉搓掠夺过来的皮鞋，原本浑浊的眼睛放出光芒来，过了一小会儿，像是想起什么似地又凑过来攀上了我的肩：“兄弟，还有什么可以进贡给爷的？”  
我望了望天花板，翻了个白眼：“我远方的姑妈会定期来探望我顺带送些吃的，想要的话我可以让她多带一些。”  
“哈哈，你们这些有钱人真是活得不耐烦了。”他高兴地大笑，兴奋得不能自己，末了凑近我的耳朵小声嘀咕：“我是这里鼎鼎有名的撒旦先生，‘兄弟会’的老大，你有什么不明白的尽可以找我的手下。”说罢，伸长脖子点了点楼梯底下的两个人，末了在我的屁股上捏了两下便走开炫耀他的战利品去了。

光着脚走进自己的房间，我换上狱警给我的劣质跑鞋，坐在硬邦邦的床上试图理出个所以然来。那天对我狠下毒手的一定是弗利萨派来的人，看来是我低估了那个老滑头的手段，他们赶着雨天连夜把我送到这个我完全没有概念的地方，就是想趁着有人揭发他们之前赶紧销毁证据，我不知道老蜥蜴为什么不直接杀了我，可能他认为慢慢折磨一个人来得更有趣。这么看来，吉斯身遭不测的可能性也很大……  
认清这个可怕的现状后，各种先前被压抑的声音在胸膛里横冲直撞——  
这是监狱！我竟然在一个梦里都没做到过的地方醒过来！  
晕眩。  
突袭留下的伤自脑后传来一阵阵余波，我闭上眼，睁开，依旧是狭小的空间。  
西都的一切正常生活戛然而止——小林说下个月要派发喜帖、下周老界要请工作小组一顿收工饭、这周末我要去接悟天回来、本来明天就要去见贝吉塔……现在都遥远得怎么也够不着了。  
更多的晕眩。  
除了我自己，奥兹瓦尔德还会有谁相信我是清白的？就是玛丽医生我也没那个信心。整件事上，不能说我太粗心，只是刚巧对方是弗利萨……比我想得更毒辣。  
再平常不过的日子，突然消失不见了，才开始怀念，每一张亲切的脸在我心头瓜擦，后悔的分量在加重。  
那么现在……要怎么出去？  
除了犯人、警察，还有谁、还有什么能帮到我？  
这一次经验没法回答我。  
这下完了，真的完了。

可恶！一个拳头落在床垫上，仍然完全使不上劲。奥兹瓦尔德将我和外面喧嚣的世界隔开了，我想到了在每个监狱都会流传的故事：那些度日如年的犯人拽下挂毛巾的钢条,凭借丰富的想象力和耐力从厕所向外面挖洞，把掏出的土倒在下水道冲走，最后不是老死在监狱里就是被发现捉回来关进了没有白天黑夜之分的单人牢房。奥兹瓦尔德肯定也自有一套把人逼疯的手段。  
西都的法律严令禁止收审，但我对伊纽特一无所知，单从我被送进来当中没有任何警方说明就能看出，这边的司法程序一定满眼漏洞。我见不到判决书，什么罪名都不知道，就这样被随意剥夺申诉的权利，伊纽特真是个破地方。已经整整过去2天，不可能没人注意到我失踪，已经在找我也说不定，可是那天下着大雨，这让调查变得尤其困难，我琢磨着先摸清这里的环境，找准时机对外发出求救信号。  
我想着如果……如果能再见到贝吉塔，我要说的第一句话就是——“你可把我害惨了！”，这么想着眼前浮现出他的摸样，比金刚钻还要锐利的眼神把我从床上揪起：给我振作点，卡卡罗特！我喜欢他喊我的名字，贝吉塔特有的口气。真想再听一次他的声音，但眼下全是奢望了。  
抱歉，贝吉塔，这次真的给我弄砸了，不该让你等那么久的。我被这点残留的念头鼓舞着，勉强撑起病怏怏的身体靠着门框。

放眼望去，混凝土和玻璃建造的洁净狱所很不一般，全透明玻璃狱门是开放式的，所有犯人在敞开的环境里“自由”活动，没有人藏起来，他们或者贴着耳朵私下传话，或者干脆像麻雀般吱吱喳喳的，犯人们看电视、打牌，几乎像正常人一样作息，第3监仓正以热闹非凡的姿态迎接我的到来，尽管看起来多少有些诡异。  
我迫切想要和我熟悉的世界取得联系，但在那之前，强烈的求生欲提醒我：  
卡卡罗特，必须活下来。


	30. 寻踪

早上10点 街头  
行人路过这条小巷的时候，可以看到一名西装革履的男子在街角不知寻觅什么，有时候他几乎完全趴在地上，全神贯注地像一条灵敏的猎犬，试图嗅出蛛丝马迹。  
卡卡罗特总该留下些什么才是！贝吉塔疯狂地搜索一切可以想到的地方，忙活了好一阵，仍是一无所获。  
他是个生意人，而调查之类的事，应该交由警方去做更为合适，但现在他谁也信不过。可能的话他想发动地毯式搜索，但警署探员的眼神分明告诉他：拜托！我们丢的又不是总统！  
良久，他拍去身上的灰尘，习惯性交叉双臂来回踱步，那表明他在思考。如果直接找卡卡罗特行不通，兴许他可以把那个对卡卡罗特下毒手的人给揪出来！他很清楚，唯一的突破口，只有弗利萨。  
一想到要去会老蜥蜴他就头疼，但这时候，也只能硬着头皮上。可是，要怎么让那老滑头开口？  
和弗利萨谈判过几次，贝吉塔十分清楚对方在哪些条款上愿意作出让步，也很了解对方的软肋。但这一次的谈判非同小可，要知道，卡卡罗特对他、对弗利萨的意义都非同小可。  
从Zarbon回来后，为了安全起见，所有证据都被卡卡罗特藏起来，这家伙！他完全可以交由公司代管，天晓得是嫌麻烦还是过于自信，现在反倒给老蜥蜴提供了便利！放哪里了只有他一个人知道！另外吉斯那天说了些什么，也只有卡卡罗特听到……当然他之所以这么干也有他的道理，小个子总裁十分清楚黑发特派员脑子里在想什么，毕竟，他们共通的一样毛病，就是喜欢独自扛着。可恶的、可恶的卡卡罗特！对我隐瞒个P！小个子总裁咬住下嘴唇，不满地念叨着。  
没错，只有去找老蜥蜴，这是唯一的办法。要从这个吝啬老鬼嘴里听到真话，也只有一个办法。才一会儿，他有了计划，在心里掂量了一番，随即掉头离开死胡同。说到耍手腕上，他贝吉塔一向不比弗利萨来得差，不是么？  
这次，准保老蜥蜴在他面前竹筒倒豆子交代个一清二楚！  
离奇的念头没有立刻遭到他否决，这主意刚一诞生，就被当机立断付诸实践。如果贝吉塔有机会回头看，一定会给这个决策打上不及格的分数，但在这节骨眼上，他终于也管不住自己的头脑发热了。

===

几天后 晚上8点 五十街区  
随着对Freeza化工诉讼案的各种呼声渐消渐止，弗利萨认为该是重振旗鼓、继续迈进的时候了。除掉了卡卡罗特这个眼中钉更是令化工老板神清气爽，就连会见新客户时也更加出手阔绰。  
他在饭桌上谈笑风生，修长的白手指不停变换姿势，淋漓尽致发挥着谈判桌上的技巧，直听得对方点头称是，又反过来拍了一通马屁，令老家伙心情大好。

出了饭店，司机往回开车，一路上接了几通电话，莫不是饭局上表忠心表诚意的主儿，让Freeza化工的老总很是得意。  
车子停在一处开阔的草坪外，他下了车，发现围栏外的一盏路灯坏了，夜色的笼罩下，从街沿到门廊的一段路昏暗不清丄。  
“真是麻烦。”独自嘀咕一句，他让司机开走了车，从草坪外缘的一杆信箱里套出一叠广告纸扔在地上，便沿着石子路走向拱形门廊。西都的热风吹着草坪尽头的灌木丛，夜虫在不远处嘶嘶叫着。  
他走到离房门几步路的地方，听到近在咫尺的灌木旁响起一些脚步声，不由提高了警觉。  
对付夜盗的办法之一是不要出声，待其自行暴露。但今晚的夜灯，似乎不够明亮，于是弗利萨加快脚步走向门廊。  
在他跨出第二步的时候，听到“咔嗒”一声在耳边响起，直惊得他寒毛倒立。  
离太阳穴不到一尺的地方悬着黑色的枪口，一只手正稳稳举着这把杀人工具。  
“把手举到我看得见的地方。”一个声音命令道，不高不低，刚够听到。不远的地方，夜虫并未停止欢乐的鸣唱。  
弗利萨瞪大眼睛，把两只白手举高，慢慢回过身，苍白的脸异常悚人。借着月光得以看清陌生人的摸样——戴了帽子，蒙着面罩，只留出一双眼睛在夜里闪着凶光，对方戴着黑手套，高个子被裹在深色风衣里——一种介于歹徒和杀手之间的装束。  
“回答我的问题，否则别想看见明天的太阳。”陌生人粗鲁地威胁，一边从弗利萨身上摸出通讯设备扔到地上，一边用枪抵着脑袋把他逼到一处更阴暗的小角落里。  
“你是什么人？”老滑头咬着牙挤出每个字。  
对方无意回答这个问题，只在嘴中默念：  
“5分钟。我给你5分钟。”  
“什么问题，你给我说。”老滑头深吸一口气，恢复了一贯阴柔的语调。  
重新站定后，陌生人一丄手举着枪丄，一丄手扔过一个纸盒。  
他接住，怀疑地看向陌生人，对方歪歪脖子，示意他打开。  
玩的什么把戏！老滑头沉住气，打开盖子定睛往里一看，刹时间脑袋“嗡”地炸开。  
盒子里躺着一张小纸片，上头用记号笔写了几个字，即使不借月光也能看得十分清楚：  
——卡卡罗特在哪里？  
他抬眼望向四周，期待也许刚巧有人路过，但陌生人显然没留任何机会，小角落的视野里唯一活动着的，只有五十街区内日夜汩汩流动的一条人工河。是谁，敢在他头上动刀？老滑头心里清楚得很，只有一个人。  
“4分半。”陌生人装腔作势地提醒道。  
一把捏扁纸盒，弗利萨斜眼瞪着陌生人，警告他别逼人太甚。  
他万万没想到贝吉塔也玩起了这招，这种情况下，有几个人敢拿自己的性命儿戏？真话还是假话？老家伙明白，谎话不攻自破的可能性更高，而真话……说实话他巴不得监狱里的某个倒霉蛋此刻已经一命呜呼。考虑片刻后，他决定赌一把：  
“我给你号码，这事委托别人办的，我也不知道。”  
陌生人不置可否地点点头，按着弗利萨报出的号码拨通了手机。  
“不过，我提醒你，这会是一个三方的电话会议。”陌生人告诫道，一个箭步闪到老家伙身后，枪口直顶着右侧的太阳穴，握着电话的那只手从前方绕过夹住脑袋，把听筒狠狠摁在老滑头柔软的右耳上，这让喉咙被环住的老总压根无法动弹。  
三方会议。除了弗利萨、电话那头的人，还有一个不出声的人物，在某个地方静静监听这通对话。  
“T妈的！贝吉塔这个畜生！”他低声吼着，胃和肚肠火辣辣地烧起来，恨不得把这个名字的主人千刀万剐。

电话接通了，弗利萨用颤颤巍巍的声音和电话另一头的人说话，一只有形的手和一只无形的手已然勒住了自己的要害，叫他发作不得。算你狠！他在心里愤愤骂了句。  
“库、库勒……是我。”  
“诶？弗利萨，没见你这么说话的。”  
咳、咳……老家伙扒着那只掐紧喉咙的手臂，摇晃了几下，猛吸了口气：“你、你后来把那个男人怎么了？”  
“哪个？关警署的那个？”  
“护送他的那个，高个子的。”  
电话那头沉默了。  
这死东西在想什么！弗利萨快被掐得断气，却又不得催促对方，生怕一个闪失要了自己的老命。处于这种姿势的控制下，他和陌生人几乎是在彼此扭打着——抵住陌生人手臂的两只白手，在对方的手腕上留下几道红色的抓痕，上了膛的枪口摁得他太阳穴发痛，警告着死亡随时可能降临。  
“瑞、瑞文河……”良久，那一头传来库勒结结巴巴的答复。  
“我们那天在街头把他打死后，尸体直接扔进了瑞文河。”  
陡然一个收缩，心脏几乎跳到嗓子眼，如定时炸丄弹一触即发。弗利萨愣住了，库勒这句话把他吓得魂不附体。  
“不是让你给我下手轻点么？”回过神来，他故意追问，心存一丝侥幸。额头上豆大的汗珠溜进眼角，又顺着鼻子流到下巴。  
“不懂规矩的，在西都这块地方，只有死路一条。这话可是你说的。”另一头，库勒冷冷回了一句。  
“他手里那些东西呢？”  
“没看到你说的，其他都被我处理掉了。”  
……

高个子陌生人挂断了电话，这通漫长的、要人命的电话，弗利萨几乎觉得自己快咽气了，可陌生人依旧死死掐着他不放，并没有放手的意思，这让老家伙既愤怒又惊恐。  
“放开我！”Freeza集团的统领者用尽力气朝头顶吼道。  
“等待确认。”高个子答道，枪口依旧抵着老蜥蜴的脑袋，一只眼睛死死盯住四周，像个恪守职责的士兵。  
这个人又是谁？是谁敢这样公然和他弗利萨对抗？他不甘心地反抗着那只钳住自己的手臂，只觉得呼吸困难，四肢发麻，浑身直冒冷汗。  
无数个面孔从他的脑中闪过，老天！他得罪的人还真不少！记忆开始飞速浏览——Scott、Ashley、Raj、Chou……他涨红了脸努力呼吸，就是找不到答丄案，最后，记忆只是停在一个名字上，像一个光标那样一闪一闪。  
贝吉塔。  
他发誓，死也忘不了这个名字，这张脸。  
又过去了几分钟，漫长得像是一个世纪那么久。  
直到决定命运的铃声响起。  
高个儿男人抓着电话的手依旧掐住弗利萨不放，无视急促的铃声一遍遍响起。他对着手臂下面色苍白的老总咬着耳朵，玩笑似地吐出这么几个字——  
“To be or not to be, that’s the question.”随即摁下了外放键。  
那一头窸窣作响的背景噪声里，监听着电话会议始末的人像是犹豫不决，久久没有下达命令，好一会儿，一个模模糊糊的声音才从各种嘈杂中有气无力地显露出来。  
“可以了。”  
听到指示后，陌生人不爽快地甩开绕在前面的手臂，推开老家伙，举着枪一步步后退，直到再度完全没入夜的漆黑中去。

如果不是有脚下纸盒的提醒，弗利萨一定以为自己在做梦，一个真实的噩梦。环顾四周，依旧是西都再平凡不过的某个宁静的夏夜，仿佛一切不曾发生，他长长吐出一口气，甚至没更多留意最后电话里的声音，他没事，这才是最重要的。  
老滑头轻咳几声，活动下手指，半斜着脑袋，红眼珠并不打算放过脚下的破纸盒。  
他心有余悸地从地上拾起纸盒子，里头的小纸片随即落了下来，老家伙捡起纸片，却在背后发现几个让他心惊肉跳的小字：  
让你久等的“毒丸计划”  
——贝吉塔  
“贝吉塔……”，他开始后悔当初没让库勒把这个死对头一起收拾掉，让VIGOR老总和他心爱的特派员关在一块儿，显然也是个不错的主意，弗利萨喉咙里发出两声低沉的笑。随即，又想起一些事，他从草坪上找回刚才被扔掉的手机，拨通了之前的电话。  
弗利萨家族的好赌是出了名的，他很好奇，刚才库勒电话里的回答，有多少是出于赌徒心理，要知道，枪口离他脑袋最近的时候，也不及库勒的那句谎话来得更恐怖。


	31. 监狱风云（I）

早上6点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
囚禁的日子，每天被开关牢门、吃饭、开关电视等标志性事件，划分成几个段落。  
清晨6点，值班狱警摁响牢门开关，随着“哔——”的一声闷响，标志着奥兹瓦尔德3号监仓新一天的开始。听到开门声，囚犯们从各自的床铺上爬起来，以最快的速度站到各自的牢门外接受晨检，那些挖地道或者私藏暗器的传说，多半都是从这里开始破灭的。在犯人们洗漱的当会儿，每间房会被安排进行被褥检查，发现任何违禁物品一律没收，并要受到严厉处罚，当然，若是太值钱的宝贝，恐怕一转眼也就溜进了狱警的口袋里。  
每天的值班狱警都会趴在监视窗里观察犯人的行为，及时发现并制止暴力事件的发生。奥兹瓦尔德从建立之日起并不是没发生过大规模的犯人暴动，自从3年前的联合越狱失败后，狱长下达更严格的指令，尤其对出入的物件加强检查。  
洗漱完毕后，外役犯人拖动着大餐车和大水桶顺着仓号送来早饭。和送餐犯交情好的，可以多得到一些食物。食物是引发争端的导火索之一，这些神经绷得死死的羁押犯，极可能仅仅因为伙食的问题暴跳如雷。外役犯人按人头配肉块，要多也就多那么几块。按犯人地位高低，肉块从大到小。为此，常常引发祸端。  
其余时间，奥兹瓦尔德的管理人员也想出各种法子让犯人消磨时间，按照狱长的观点，娱乐能够转移注意力，让这些脾气火爆的家伙们用不着成天为帮派间的利益纷争拼个你死我活，对于减轻心理压力十分有益。棋牌是最常见的娱乐活动，曾经有人不知从哪儿弄来一只魔方，然而才研究没多会儿就被大卸八块。事实证明，犯人里总少不了那么几个粗壮的野蛮人。下午3点半到5点是男人们最快乐的时光，老式健身房的运动器械虽然老化严重，玩玩篮球，练练肌肉，出一身臭汗被证明对于放松神经相当有效。  
奥兹瓦尔德的夜晚在9点不到的时候降临，提前休息也是减少暴力事件的有效措施。  
若不是看在收入的份上，没多少人会愿意来监狱工作，奥兹瓦尔德的工作人员之所以愿意整天跟犯人打交道，最主要的原因还是一个钱字：这里收入不菲，职业稳定，灰色收入可观，而且犯人是天然的免费劳动力，可以创造大量赢利，当然，这些收入从来不用纳税。  
犯人跟外界的联系是断裂的，进出信件全部通过检查，严禁涉及案情、监狱内情，奥兹瓦尔德的犯人们了解外部世界的渠道并不多，除了电视，就是仅有的几份报刊。他们没有任何隐私可言，从肉体到精神，非常的透明。外界对奥兹瓦尔德的先进管理手段大加褒奖，媒体甚至实地进行采访，然而3号监仓犯人的高流动性从未有人提起，信息经过严格筛选和美化后，被透露给媒体，奥兹瓦尔德的公关人员十分高明，每次都不忘加上些猎奇的佐料。  
日子每天如此重复。

而卡卡罗特的头一个礼拜显然过得并不顺心，在3号监仓的诸多不成文规矩面前，他表现得像个刚学会走路的孩子。  
先是一清早刮胡子的时候他发现昨天自制的小刀片不知去向，很可能是巡查的时候让狱警发现了。那可是他这个笨手笨脚的家伙来这里以后第一件像样的工艺品，他在刷牙的时候悄悄请教了撒旦的某个跟班，回到自己的房间后把牙膏皮撕开，去掉漆皮，放在水泥地上用拖鞋底反复锤打坚实，再放在镜子边沿仔细研磨，好不容易才做出来的。  
再是下午下棋的时候他一不小心赢了，这对卡卡罗特来说是稀罕事，因此他欢呼了一声也没什么好稀奇的，可偏偏对手是个叫基纽的狱霸头子，于是这声欢呼无疑把对方惹毛了，基纽不分青红皂白掀翻了桌子向卡卡罗特挑衅，却被后者轻易闪过了。当卡卡罗特意识到有些不太对劲，基纽已经瞪红了眼睛凶猛地扑上前来，两人自然扭打在一起。原先围在一旁看好戏的其他犯人，也借着打架的兴头有仇报仇有冤报冤，在奥兹瓦尔德，暴力是一种弥漫的情绪，只要稍加煽风点火，便可在突然间熊熊燃起。  
狱警当然不是吃素的，一见情况立刻提着警棍下来分开混斗的人群，最后给这场事端的始作俑者——基纽和卡卡罗特，各吃上几棍子。棍棒伺候对于基纽早成了家常便饭，更何况这家伙总是好了伤疤忘了痛，多来几下也无关紧要。可卡卡罗特还是第一次领教这种惩罚，高烧还没完全退去，身上又莫名多了几块乌青，疼些也就算了，第一次见着此等没王法的事，一向主张正义公道的他心里可够委屈的。  
漏屋偏逢连夜雨，晚上他回到房间又发觉手表不知去向，那是他身上仅存的“贵重”物了，哎~小林说得没错，再这么糊里糊涂下去，非把小命也一起丢了。  
卡卡罗特的昨天就这么悲惨地度过，而今天一大早，被那比野鸭叫更不堪入耳的Morning call吵醒后，生物钟还没调整过来的卡卡罗特第一反应就是：老天！真是个怎么也醒不过来的噩梦！  
午饭的时候他注意到基纽的腕上多了块手表，一个跟班传过话来：算是昨天那件事上给头儿的赔礼，扯平了！黑发男人没法发作，只得往胃里多塞些食物咽下这口恶气，当下，回复体力才是头等大事。  
下午1点开始，所有的犯人开始享有一天之中不多见的平静，一是因为饭后容易发困，二是电视机里的广告实在太无聊。所有人围坐在屏幕前，地位高的有椅子坐，而地位低的只能靠后坐在地上。  
卡卡罗特在前排座椅上发现了撒旦，旁边有个空位，他心里掂量了一番，还是鼓起勇气坐了过去，撒旦是这里英雄式的人物，他早年曾在拳场上拿到过世界冠军，后来因为一次街头斗殴出手过重打死了人，被作为危险分子关进了奥兹瓦尔德接受改造，进来的时候一度嚷嚷着很快就能被保释出去，之后屡次提审未果，也就慢慢打消了出去的念头，一呆就是十年，算得上奥兹瓦尔德元老级的人物。卡卡罗特从周围人零星的谈论中拼凑出这些消息，鉴于撒旦对自己的态度还算和气，他打算去试试自己的运气。  
“能坐么？”他一手把住空位，试探性问道。  
撒旦用眼角瞥了他一眼，合上眼皮，算是默许。  
卡卡罗特刚坐下，就听得后头一阵骚动，他不去理会，抓住机会尝试获得撒旦的信任。  
“我听说你以前是格斗场上的世界冠军？”  
“别提了，什么年代的事了都。”撒旦浓密的胡须动了动，闭合的双眼露出享受的笑意。  
“哇！原来你是那么厉害的人物！”年轻男人发自内心地感叹道。  
“我看你也不是省油的灯！昨天我就看出来了，这狱头里能和基纽比划两下子的没几个。”撒旦先生突然睁开眼睛，“怎么，要我教你几招不？”  
“那太好不过了！”卡卡罗特有些兴奋过头，这让撒旦看了觉得格外好笑。  
“来这里算你找对了地方！奥兹上下都晓得3号仓里关的全是不得了的人物！”  
“基纽也是？”  
“别看他那猪脑子，我告诉你，他还在特种部队里混过呢~看身手就知道，怎么样？你最清楚了吧。”停了停，撒旦从裤缝里摸出一根烟，叼在嘴里，苦于找不着火柴。  
卡卡罗特见状，灵活地从鞋底脱胶的地方拔出一截小棍，沿着鞋侧一擦，生出一团小火苗。撒旦点着烟，满足地吸了一口，夸奖道：“小伙子，学得真快，嗯？”  
在货币流通之前，人类采取以物易物的形式交换所需的生产资料，来奥兹瓦尔德的头几天，卡卡罗特很快认识到这种原始的交易方式从来没有被货币完全取代过。有人对玛丽医生给他开的一些退烧药发生了兴趣，卡卡罗特不太明白其中的道理，看在身体恢复良好的份上，他同意用药换来几盒火柴留待不时之需。至于把火柴藏在身上，那不过和自制刀片一样，是他依样画葫芦的行为之一，不过现在，他倒是明白为什么了。要向撒旦获得更多的情报，小小的拍马总是少不了的。  
“啊，啊，我很辛苦地在学呢。”  
“会适应的，早晚的事，再说你是个聪明人。怎么说也是个‘小社会’，不是嘛？别整天唠叨自己的案子，P大点事谁关心啊？你说你是被冤枉进来的，我还说被我害死那家伙正活蹦乱跳着呢！谁信啊！听我的，自己找乐子，拉个帮入个伙的，有兄弟罩着就行！麻将牌啊、针啊、线啊、指甲刀什么的，就地取材！我觉着人这潜力啊，总能被激发出来。”电视节目看着没趣，撒旦不知不觉话多起来，其他人依旧是副昏昏欲睡的样子。  
“没有判错了被放出去的？”卡卡罗特带着一线希望问道。  
“哪儿有！做梦！”斩钉截铁的一句话，让黑发男人心里一沉，撒旦没注意他的表情，仍然自顾自说着，“去年也不知道前年，有个细细长长的年轻人被关进来，贩毒的，比你还小一圈，死了以后才知道是栽赃的，多可怜！死了就死了，谁会来管！刚进来那会儿最难熬，成天靠在墙壁上，独自念念叨叨，只承认替别人存的货，连毒品是啥都不知道。后来呢，也就这样了，被关了不到2年，精神紧张到晚上睡不着，想拉别人和他下棋，谁肯呀！他就自己通宵下，白天睡觉。多好一年轻人啊！最后精神崩溃，就这样死了。”  
“嗯……”卡卡罗特不安地玩弄手指头，想了想又说，“可我只是收审啊，最多关3个月。”  
撒旦的脸上露出滑稽的笑意，看得人心里发毛，“你可天真啊，想把你关起来，随便编个理由就行！收审啊，谁不知道！我不就是这么进来的？每天都有人被提审，进出频繁得很。能喊你去提审，那是幸运，说明公安还记着你。但有什么用？最早谁听到提审不是起劲得要命？后来呢？没有后来了，没人记着你，你也早点忘掉那些事吧。我是谁？我都不记得我是谁了，呆久了，对时间没感觉了，10年、20年，都一样！在这里，只有强者才能活下来，妈的！也就只能活着，女人、工作、车、音乐，都是记忆里的东西，时间一长，也就忘了。”他越说越激动，词语有节奏地跳动，好像在为自己逝去的年华唱一支挽歌。  
卡卡罗特觉得胸口发闷，但只管继续问，他可不想浪费平静午后的宝贵时光。  
“不是有亲戚来看你嘛？那总比我强得多。”  
“看个P！你记住，一旦坐牢，这三样东西你想都别去想：时间、空间、亲人。昨天、今天和明天对你有区别吗？至少对我没有，在这里，时间就是被用来浪费的，活着就是活着，谈什么价值！家里人一开始还念着你，还会每隔一段时间来探监，一年、两年……谁高兴啊？让别人知道家里有个关监狱的，说出去都不光彩！朋友躲还来不及呢，这年头，谁都怕被牵连。空间就是几面水泥墙，时间久了，你那些狗P想法也就只能在这点地方打转转，变得迟钝起来。你只要进了这扇门，这辈子就玩完儿了。”  
撒旦把烟屁股扔到脚下踩了踩，火苗熄灭了。  
世界灰暗下来，像是从一个梦境醒来，却发现跌入另一个噩梦。这是一场考验，卡卡罗特深吸一口气，告诉自己，一场考验，既不是对他耐心，也不是对他自信的考验。他的额头又在发烫，高温害得眼前蒸腾起一片迷雾，无形的压力几乎把他内心试图保护完好的水晶碾个粉碎。有那么会儿，他竟然找不出任何辩词、任何借口让自己打起精神。  
撒旦说得没错，这下真的玩完了。苦涩的笑容里，剩下的只有自嘲。  
在他几乎要缴械投降之际，又摸到了口袋里的硬币，卡卡罗特把这枚珍贵的硬币换了个地方藏起来，确保自己能时刻感觉到，又没人能从他身上搜查出来。  
这让他的思绪飘过崇山峻岭跋山涉水回到那间留有美好时光的房间，他回想起在FGT、在贝吉塔最绝望的那个晚上，他怎样支撑着站起来决定和弗利萨再次搏斗；他想起自己追捕多多利亚失败后，只有一个人一意孤行地追查下去，直到Zarbon被暴露于光天化日之下。从他在奥兹瓦尔德醒来的第一天，他不是发誓要恢复自由身、要活着回去见所有人么？希望确实渺茫得看不清，但即使这样，现在放弃的话，恐怕要嘲笑卡卡罗特的就不止他自己一人了。他相信他的朋友、亲人，他们现在一定也在打听他的下落，毕竟才过了一周不是吗？……也许还包括贝吉塔，他那个脾气啊，恐怕是活要见人死要见尸……黑发男人捋着额前的头发，吐了吐舌头，再度打起精神。如果贝吉塔都没打算放弃的话，我卡卡罗特又怎么能输给他呢？  
他认为自己问得太多了，撒旦的话不可不听，更不能多听，话说回来，到现在他还没问到点子上呢，一想到这点卡卡罗特不免有些心急。  
“对啦，撒旦先生，这边哪里有电话啊？”  
撒旦从悲惨境遇的回忆中回过神来，一下对这个问题摸不着头脑，卡卡罗特问第二遍的时候，才不耐烦地指指一旁楼梯拐角处的玻璃隔间，对卡卡罗特而言那里是片尚未探索的陌生领域。  
然而他的好奇心又被泼上一盆冷水。“用是可以用，但你缺这个。”说罢，捏了捏手指。  
没错，他身无分文，钱包和录音笔都在那个该死的雨夜被洗劫一空。卡卡罗特原以为钱也会被充公，但奇怪的是电话间里似乎总有络绎不绝的人。  
“你可以用许多东西换钱，”撒旦提醒道，“你看不到钱的流动，但它们确实在动，而且不断被创造出来。”  
吊儿郎当的犯人们逐渐恢复了正常活动，卡卡罗特自觉拉响警报，他紧紧握了握暗兜里的那枚硬币，目光在几米处的电话间停留了片刻，便重新加入到其他犯人的午后游戏中去，今天，他可不想赢得太明显。


	32. 监狱风云（II）

晚上8点 VIGOR大厦  
“我们那天在街头把他打死后，尸体直接扔进了瑞文河。”  
几秒钟前，我还像一个幕后主宰一样，为自己捏着弗利萨这条老命洋洋得意，几秒钟后，得意变成了惊恐，从容变成了震惊，我浑身一颤，瞪大了眼睛，努力克制不发出声音。  
瑞文河……瑞文河……  
河水瞬时冰凉了我的身体。  
这让接下来的谈话变得毫无意义，我仔细辨认另一头两个人的口气，却越发地分辨不清，意识停留在之前那个词语上，和我的意愿僵持不下。  
尸体直接扔进了瑞文河……  
那一头挂断后，我开始犹豫要不要杀了弗利萨，尽管那不是我的初衷。  
不可能！这是第一个念头。  
逐渐清醒后，更多的心惊肉跳开始折磨我。卡卡罗特……怎么可能！黑暗的瑞文河底躺着那个男人，那个没事挂着笑脸、活泼开朗的男人，要我怎么相信！想到这一点，我几乎要发狂地吼叫，撕心裂肺的疼痛从体表开始，顺着一条看不见的路线直达中心，一点点摧毁最后的希望。  
睁开眼，我松开牙关，深吸口气，重新握紧话筒，惊颤着回拨之前的号码，不知道要说什么，但我执意这么做，可笑地期望从叫库勒的男人嘴里听到真相。  
“谁？”凶手的沙哑声灌进耳朵。  
“弗利萨在我手上。”我机械地说，空荡荡的声音里几乎认不出自己。  
“那你看着办吧。”连威胁，也到了软弱无力的地步。  
“卡卡罗特他，究竟怎么了。”我不甘心，却只能把主动权让给对方。  
“前面我都说过了。”仍然是漫不经心，哼，人命好像一文不值。  
“你撒谎！”拳头落在桌上砸出闷响，我终于忍不住对那头大吼，手指胡乱抓着发根，想要像除野草那样拔除脑中的绝望。  
“不信的话，明天，下午2点，到他遇害的地方，十一街区711超市旁边转角口，我给你看几样东西。”听出了我的情绪，对方补充道。“至于弗利萨……现在形势由你掌控。”  
可能的话我现在就想看看，这个叫库勒的人手头，究竟有些什么，不过那大概，就是最后的真相了。我不会像女人一样害怕，更不会拒绝面对。  
卡卡罗特……我用虚妄的声音呼唤那个名字，像是头一次对生命的质感有了认识，可等我留恋的时候却晚了一步。现在，什么也没有了。卡卡罗特也许会因公殉职成为西都人民称颂的大英雄，但T妈的那对我一点意义也没有。  
无意义的生命，活着只是活着。  
不，不应该是这样。  
至少，这通电话不能说服我，接受这个所谓的真相。  
紧捏着话筒，我对着另一头的宣判发出最后抗议：  
“真是这样，我会要你付出代价，你，还有弗利萨。”

结束对话后，我的拳头不受控制地反复捶打桌面，没错，老蜥蜴还在我手上，要他死简直易如反掌。  
可是……如果找不到卡卡罗特的尸体，如果还有其他隐情，如果……卡卡罗特侥幸死里逃生，……各种虚妄的幻想捉住我，只能让我更加痛苦。  
弗利萨，给我记住，你活下来的唯一意义，就是给我找到卡卡罗特。  
我放过了老蜥蜴，这个老滑头微弱的性命，有那么片刻，完全交由我任意处置。我不知道明天之后会不会后悔，至少当下，我不能任由愤恨把自己变成另一个凶手。也许游戏还没结束。只是也许。  
电话那头通报这个死讯开始，这一天剩余的时间里，我脸上的惊愕再也没消退过。  
瑞文河水吞噬了卡卡罗特的肉体。  
脑子里一遍遍重复这句话，像卡住的磁带一样，倒带、重放、倒带、重放……

===

上午10点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
几天的牢狱生活教会了我很多，都是我在原先世界里不曾接触到的。奥兹瓦尔德最有效的管理手段就是：犯人管犯人。警察一般不会直接动手，只要哪里冒犯了他们，可以随时教唆犯人打人。我猜测这就是把我关在开放式3号仓的真实意图，用心非常恶毒。  
狱霸基纽在这里有着根深蒂固的势力，身后总是跟着一伙人，号称“特种部队”，所行之处，凡是有点价值的东西都会被搜刮干净，一些刚来不久的犯人对这支部队心存不满，耐性不好的也会当面叫板。昨天下午，“兄弟会”的副手因为一只苹果的归属问题和基纽的党徒顶牛，结果捡了芝麻丢了西瓜，在电话间被一伙人用毛毯裹住全身，围住就是一顿拳打脚踢，既喊不出声，也看不清谁打的，没留下外伤更无从申诉。  
这些天来我在这里目睹了各种叫人瞠目结舌的无耻行径，正义两个字只有在心头打转的份。王法？奥兹瓦尔德没有这玩意儿！我记得有人是这么说的。  
我不知道自己要忍多久，快吃、少说、多练正在成为我的行事准则，昨天赢的一点小钱我拿去向撒旦交换了一本小册子和铅笔，没事的时候就用木头笔记录些这里的所见所闻，我想以一个旁观者的姿态把自己和这块野蛮的地方划清界限，以便不被人察觉想要逃脱的企图，但我想我错了，基纽从没打算放过我。  
前些天趁着所有大小头目懒洋洋趴在椅子上的时候，我计算好一次电话需要的硬币数，装作不经意地走近电话间，不想被基纽手下的两个小混混拦住。  
“打个电话。”我耸耸肩，这个要求确实不算过分。  
“老大说了，谁都能打，就你不行！”  
wow~我还以为都扯平了呢，没想到基纽到现在还这么记恨我。我好不容易才积累起原始财富，就为了来打这通电话，他们这么不讲理，自然把我惹火了。  
于是进入奥兹瓦尔德监狱一周以后，我头一回主动动手。把眼前碍事的两个家伙傫倒在地后，冲进去，直奔我求援的最后希望。  
可是越来越多人涌进了窄小的电话间，为了对付他们我只好把钱币重新放回口袋。基纽的手下个个都是无赖，身手不行，但人多势众，两三个人对我是小意思，十来个人一哄而上就有些吃力，才放倒了几个人，狱警便吵吵嚷嚷地冲进来把所有人分开，一转头便给了我一通棍棒伺候，打得我浑身火辣辣地疼。  
没过几天，待伤口愈合后我又不死心试了几次，都以失败告终。若是有人不想让你打电话，只要他有足够的人手拖住你，那就一个号码键也别想拨通。基纽、狱警、人，他们组合成完美的链条，把我栓死在奥兹瓦尔德的铁栅栏内。  
希望变得越来越渺茫，我的情况也越来越糟。  
要想不受监狱里这些大嗓门的野蛮家伙们影响是件不容易的事，一开始我决定同这里的环境划清界限，不过很快一些事情让我明白，要在这地方活下来，就得学着把自己也变成野蛮人。  
不是因为“特种部队”里几个家伙一次不成功的偷袭，我大概还不会了解到自己在3号监仓的吸引力——在一群面露凶相的老男人眼里，就是相貌平平的年轻人都格外地稀有，更何况长得稍微端正点的？当然，绝对不是我在自夸。前提是奥兹瓦尔德的女囚被隔离在传说中的X监仓，而这里的野蛮人无论蛮力还是性冲动都高于常人。  
这不能怪我，到这里的头两个礼拜，我全注意着学习这边的规矩，完全没料到会有人对我动主意。所以当基纽瘦长的副手和另一个壮丁在厕所联手想把我摁在地上的时候，我还以为又是哪里得罪了他们。  
“新来的——”偷袭失败后为了挽回一点面子，副手对我喊道，“转过身去，乖乖给爷看看你漂亮的屁股！”而另一个已经等不急在解皮带。就这样，我突然明白了自己的处境，感到滑稽可笑，却又是真真切切的危险。  
我学着一些人的样，用拳头告诉这些家伙少打我主意，那之后他们才对我有了几分畏惧，但在看不见的暗处，无时无刻不闪动着饥渴的眼睛，这件事让我的神经一直处在高度的紧张中，连半夜也会突然做梦惊醒。  
又过去一个星期后，开始有人向我售卖酒精和毒品，起先我告诉他们毫无兴趣，但仅仅几天后，焦躁的情绪常常让我口渴难耐，有时候发泄在一些不相干的人身上，我试着在午后健身房消磨更多的时间，按照“奥兹瓦尔德管理经验”，让出汗来缓解压力。那些小贩于是告诉我，相比锻炼，这个更快，更有效，说的时候脸上露出诡异的兴奋。经一些身体力行犯人对酒精和毒品夸大的宣传后，我的意志力开始和蠢蠢欲动的欲望搏斗，并且一次比一次时间长。甚至撒旦也说，这里人人都在做梦，因为清醒的日子更难熬。他说得没错，我真希望自己在做梦，那样说不定明天就能醒过来。  
我想尽一切办法逃离这个地方，试着从各种版本的流传中获得灵感。  
传言曾经有个重罪犯人，为了逃避刑罚制裁，千方百计获得肺结核病菌，然后偷送进监仓让重犯服用感染。肺结核是重传染病，收审所不敢接收这类犯人，怕整个监所都传染，后来这个家伙以这种近乎自残的方式取得了保释的资格。我权衡了一下，心里佩服传说就是传说，我可不会这么胡来。  
我的想象力开始变得前所未有的丰富，甚至走进了死胡同。我不像第一天那样经常想起外面缤纷的世界了——鲜艳的衣装、香甜的瓜果、谈吐不凡的人们、各式各样的娱乐——悟天学大人说话总是颠三倒四、小林会摸着光脑袋自夸绝顶聪明、老爸越来越频繁念叨着你也老大不小了……我甚至不再经常想起贝吉塔，一开始这些是我离开这鬼地方的唯一动力，到后来却变成痛苦的源头。一天晚上我想起了贝吉塔，记忆沉重得让人透不过气来，我擦亮一根火柴试图写些什么让自己好受些，但还是不管用，那些记忆太清晰了，遮挡在我眼前让我看不到四周的处境——梦境太美好，醒来才更失落，我和其他犯人一样，在半夜睡不着的时候坐起来发梦，直到鼻子撞上水泥墙才从幻觉里脱身。当回忆变成最苦涩的毒药时，我摸到了藏在床板下的小刀片，把它按在了手腕上。  
被反复磨得亮锃锃的刀片截住几条青筋，在发白的皮肤下若隐若现。我在一个人的房间里，倒抽一口冷气。  
天啊！我在做什么！这样岂不太便宜了老蜥蜴！  
我惊呼一声，赶紧扔掉了刀片，重新回到床上蜷成一团。  
从这天开始我决定让自己变得刀枪不入，在特别想怀旧的时候说服自己打个盹或者在水泥地上锻炼，反复地、没有杂念地锻炼身体。  
我还是要出去，必须想些办法。卡卡罗特虽然不是什么大人物，也绝不是等闲之辈。


	33. 与此同时

下午2点 街头  
报案之后，警方开始在瑞文河进行打捞，由于河面太宽，水太深，警方不得不请来专业的打捞队连夜作业。  
第二天依旧没有任何消息，我度过了极其难熬的18小时，带着一张没睡过觉的脸出现在卡卡罗特遇害的老地方，等待对方的现身。突如其来的消息敲打着神经，妨碍了我做出正确判断，甚至没多想就独自一人去会面。  
时间过了2点，烈日暴晒下，我看不到自己的影子。  
电话响起，依旧是那个冷冷的声音。  
“离你最近的垃圾桶里，有那个人的东西。”说完，挂断。  
我按照指示机械地打开盖子，就是有人跳出来用枪抵着我脑袋也不能让我更吃惊。  
里面是一件黑色外套，裹住一只男用钱包，以及被踩碎的录音笔。  
我抱着卡卡罗特的遗物，终于在18个小时后接受了这个残忍的事实——  
他死了。  
摇摇欲坠的身躯僵直在那里，我费尽全力，只能维持这个姿势。  
他死了。  
怎么会？  
卡卡罗特……怎么会？怎么会！  
卡卡罗特……  
我……还以为……  
没可能了……他死了……  
我……想错了……  
竟然是这样的结果……  
这具身躯突然被抽成真空，脸上，无法遏制的，扭曲着表情。内脏汹涌翻滚，紧握的拳头跟着发颤，我像是害了伤寒，忽冷忽热，止不住抖动，却又贫瘠得像撒哈拉大沙漠，没有雨露可以倾泻。  
一些声音沉闷地撞击着要破膛而出，然而到了干涩的喉咙里，又被堵回去，只能搅起新一轮的翻腾，力量巨大得几乎能在心脏上开个窟窿。我像一个溺水的人，挣扎着呼吸。最后一阵浪袭来，终于如愿耗尽所有的力气，我像个失败者一样跌倒在地，在事实面前举手投降。不去看手里的东西，喘息着试图让自己平静，微弱的起伏声在空气里回荡，灌进耳朵，却变成汹涌的波涛拍打礁石。  
我和各种情绪搏斗着，忘记了自己来到这里的目的。黑色外套在手里翻卷，却不能提供任何卡卡罗特活着的提示。  
无法挽回，更不可原谅。  
某个瞬间，怎么杀死老蜥蜴成了唯一逗留在脑子里的念头，逼着我绞起手里的衣物，咬牙切齿地想象那是老家伙脆弱的脖颈。  
妈的！真是该死！我本可以在18个小时前下手！  
这个念头反复折磨着我，拳头在水泥地上砸开了花。  
后悔和愤恨确实让人更好受些，却于事无补。我放下手机，杀手的号码刚拨了一半。  
没有用了，卡卡罗特死了，把老蜥蜴杀死一千次也没用，太迟了……我……我还真是……无能。  
四周围观的人逐渐增多，我把卡卡罗特的遗物卷成一团，脱下外套包裹住，重新站起来。灼热的暴晒下，空气幻影一样摇曳、跳动，现在我可以看到自己的影子，迈着拖沓的步伐，像个伤残的士兵。  
卡卡罗特，这辈子都别让我再看见你！我确实那样说过。  
这个该死的家伙现在提前一了我的心愿，甚至没给我最后选择的机会！  
我的魂魄像脱了线的风筝朝天上飞去，留下肉体不知所以然地完成每一个动作。做些什么，别让你闲着，贝吉塔，我提醒自己。  
的确，我需要时间，很长的一段时间，来忘记一个名字。

===

晚上8点 Capsuel St.  
外头的天色终于完全暗下来，隔着窗可以看见不远处的市中心，夜的到来给这座现代化大都市增添了流光溢彩，然而地上的星光并没有引来天上星辰的青睐，仰起头，黑色的天空只是被厚厚的云层覆盖，密不透风，看不见任何光点，压抑得就和这间房里的气氛一样，特兰克斯趴在窗台上，眺望西都繁华夜景的时候，心里却并不欢喜。  
家里从没像这些天一般，被一股厚重的寂静包围，即使贝吉塔有时候确实是个沉闷的人。以往，在紫发男孩兴致勃勃将学校一天的所见所闻汇报后，贝吉塔再怎么不感兴趣，多少也会稍作两句点评，就是在他心情最糟糕的时候，还是能听到几句敷衍的话，而这些天，用特兰克斯的话来说，他老爸简直就像在梦游，唯一不变的是作息，但除此以外就别想指望更多。  
他早上一觉醒来就开始一整天的神游，不再关心任何事情——公司、报纸、吃饭、锻炼……那些曾是这个骄傲男人生活里最重要的组成，现在都被扔在脑后，他偶尔会清醒一下，像是听见什么声音，或是看到什么人，但这种对环境的敏感很快被新一轮无望的等待消解殆尽。任何一个曾经遭受过类似打击的人是能够理解所谓真空期的——那些生活原本一帆风顺、心想事成的人但凡事业上栽了跟头、在情感上受到重挫，或者健康被病痛摧垮的，注意力都会从眼前的事物上移开，像是沙漠里的旅人一下找不着北，只能漫无目的地游荡。对一些人而言，命运小小的捉弄足以浇灭反抗的意志，贝吉塔当然不是这样的人，商场上的凶险早已把他打造得刀枪不入，若是有什么可以让如此的刚强意志也一蹶不振的，那一定不是普通人可以理解的，更不用说一个五岁大的孩子了。  
特兰克斯希望一切只是暂时性的，他害怕看到自己神气的老爸变得魂不附体，他希望那双严厉的黑眼睛可以一扫眼前的消沉，重新焕发出教训自己时候的神采，他想再看一眼风驰电掣的矫健身姿，很怀念那个可以让自己无所畏惧的爸爸。  
当父亲从神坛走下的时候，小家伙的信念也受到极大的撼动，特兰克斯试图自己去弄明白究竟发生了什么，他尝试了，失败了——贝吉塔简单地告诉儿子，他累了，需要时间给自己放个长假，可能很快会回来，也可能很久。说这话的时候，他并没有连夜通宵，也没有生病的迹象，但只看一个眼神、只听一个语调，特兰克斯便明白，他老爸没有说谎，所以也只好知趣地回自己房间，却也提不起玩耍的兴致，只能趴在窗台前打发时间。

毕竟是小鬼头，才看了一小会儿便忍不住寂寞跑开，在床上翻了几个跟斗后，突然想起许久没有问候自己的黑发玩伴，这么一想，各种新奇的故事顿时塞满了小脑袋，憋得心里直发痒，于是特兰克斯从手机上找到另一个孩子的号码，一边蹦坐到床头。  
兴奋搅得他一阵心跳加速，直到耳边响起悟天熟悉的童音，特兰克斯才放心地开始自己的拿手好戏——东拉西扯。  
“喂，悟天，你在做什么？”紫发孩子第一个没头没脑地发问。  
“什么都没做，我好无聊啊~”黑发小鬼软绵绵的声音告诉他彼此同病相怜。  
“你和你爸爸很久没来玩啦！别告诉我你自己一个人偷偷跑去非洲草原看野兽了！”  
“唔……告诉你啊，特兰克斯，我回妈妈家里了，爸爸好久都没来接我。现在我就是想去非洲草原也不行。”黑发男孩悻悻答道。  
“出什么事了？本来你和你爸爸定期来玩不是挺好的？你不知道我一个人在家有多没劲！对了！我们上次扳手腕还没分出胜负，你可别忘了！”特兰克斯大呼小叫着，像是记起了件天大的事。  
“不是你耍赖啊~我早就赢了！”小悟天得意洋洋地在电话那一头吹了声口哨。  
“谁让你手没摆好位置！还说我耍赖，可是你先作弊的！还有，不许吹口哨！”特兰克斯不觉手舞足蹈起来。  
“赖皮是小狗！嘿嘿，谁让你不会吹~FWEEE——FWEEE——”年幼的黑发玩伴在电话另一头故意逗弄他。  
特兰克斯巴不得过去捂住电话另一头那张调皮的嘴，虽然效果很可能适得其反，他学着贝吉塔哼了一声，表达对这类雕虫小技不屑一顾。  
过了好一会儿，年长的孩子终于绕回最早的话题，“你爸爸不来看你啊，肯定是不要你了！”  
这么一说，黑发孩子急了，“瞎说！爸爸出差去了，很快就会回来的！”说得斩钉截铁，但又有那么些委屈。  
“啊？他给你打过电话吗？”特兰克斯不过关心多问了句，不想悟天突然刹住车不说话，反倒让紫发孩子自责起来。  
“嗯……我觉得好奇怪啊~以前爸爸出差都会给我打电话的。”悟天犹豫了一小会儿，终于开口把心里的疑惑说给玩伴听。  
“那你怎么不试试看给他打电话啊？”特兰克斯的蓝眼珠转了一圈，给小一岁的男孩建议道。  
“打过啊，可是打不通，妈妈说到了外国就没信号了。”  
“瞎说！我爸爸在国外的时候我就能打通，哈哈，我就说你爸爸不要你了，准没错！”特兰克斯有些恶意地作弄刚才还调皮捣蛋的悟天。  
“啊！！！特兰克斯不准你胡说！我爸爸会回来的，会回来的！”听出黑发孩子声音里越来越多的惶恐，紫发男孩儿赶紧收住了口。  
“要不要让我爸爸帮你问问看？我觉得他总是能联系上你爸爸的。”作为道歉，特兰克斯再次提议。  
“嗯……你爸爸不肯的吧，这么小的事……”提到贝吉塔，悟天有些缩手缩脚。  
“本来是没问题啦，可是现在就不知道了……”特兰克斯想起老爸这些天的恍惚状态，不由欲言又止，“我爸爸这两天也很奇怪的，吓得我都不敢和他说话。”  
“啊？你又被你爸爸骂了？”悟天在另一头小心翼翼地问。  
“被骂倒好了！”特兰克斯大声说，“爸爸他……他也没生病，就是整个人没精神，不知道为什么。”说完，紫发孩子感觉如释重负，脸上有些发烫。  
“嗯……”悟天依依呀呀地不知道在思量什么，好半天才出声。“是不是你讲话的时候，他像是在看你，又好像没在看你？”黑发男孩认真地提问。  
“好像……有点。”特兰克斯不置可否地点点头。  
“是不是到了晚上，他就不理你了？”  
“没错！”  
“那他会不会坐沙发很长时间，什么事也不干？”  
“对极啦！你真是个天才，悟天！”被一语道破，特兰克斯瞪大了眼睛惊呼。  
又是片刻的思索后，黑发男孩凭着自己的直觉总结道，“那你要当心，特兰克斯，我爸爸不要我之前也像这个样子。”  
真的？盘腿坐在床上的小鬼扭了扭眉头，浑身一个激灵，虽然有些怀疑，心里却还是怕怕的。两个小家伙又不着边际地说了一会儿才舍不得地挂断。对于爸爸们的遗弃行为，小鬼们最后商量出一个主意，约定假如特兰克斯的爸爸也不要他了，就结伴一起去把爸爸找回来。  
临睡前，特兰克斯拉开办公间一条门缝，大气不敢喘地向贝吉塔道了声晚安，见里头的人影没什么动静，赶紧轻手轻脚地溜回自己的房间。躺在床上，他把小手叠在胸前，虔诚地祷告自己和悟天的猜测可千万别变成现实，为此，他可以发誓成为一个好孩子的。尽管仍然心存不安，一想到和悟天的约定，特兰克斯长舒一口气，闭上眼睛放心地做自己的美梦去了。


	34. 鹿死谁手

下午1点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
又一次的电话间大战后，我磕破了额头，被送进医护室，说实话，比起3号监仓，这边的环境好多了。  
玛丽医生一见我就开始叹气：“你看上去糟糕透了，我可怜的孩子。”她边说边扭过我的头查看伤势，“还好没伤到骨头。我上次就告诉你别去惹那些粗鲁的野蛮人，到头来你还是不听。”她小心地给我上完药水，用创可贴稍微修补了一下。  
“每次我想用电话，基纽那伙人就跑出来碍事，到现在一个电话都没打成，唔……他们绝对是故意的。”我拖着腮帮，郁闷地向医生诉苦。  
“真是那样我也帮不了你，”玛丽医生递给我一块创可贴让我回去后可以继续修补伤口，一会儿又像想起什么似地说，“二楼的警务室里倒是有传真机，不过那里有人守着，你上不去。”  
“诶？那太好了！”我揉揉眼睛，仿佛在黑夜里看见了一点星光，一个跟头蹦下床，急着往外跑。  
“哎~卡卡罗特，看起来你很快又会来找我了。”玛丽医生摘下耳朵上的听诊器，无奈地摇摇头。

半个月下来我存了些不多不少的钱，把它们小心藏在房间的墙砖里，现在兴许能派上用处。我那颗还没变太迟钝的脑袋里想出一套方案，是不是可行还有待考证。当我把所有积蓄交给撒旦的时候，心里多少有些舍不得，但如果计划能顺利实施，我也认了。  
根据我的观察，平时值班室里都有四名警察，而礼拜二的时候，女狱警会回去照顾她上了岁数的老母亲，这也让礼拜二成了犯人们一周的兴奋高点。一般来说，两三个人的斗殴只需要一名狱警来处理，而发生十来个人的集体暴乱事件，就会有两名狱警前去制止，但不论何种情况，值班室里总有一名以上的警察看守。我拜托撒旦在周二下午掀起一次中型规模的争端，持续时间越长越好，“兄弟会”和“特种部队”的积怨已久，就是我不去挑拨，任何一次斗嘴也随时可能升级成暴力事件。  
说来也巧，所有犯人一直以来和平相处的午后时光，今天竟然会因为对广告小姐的不同喜好充满火药味，基纽最听不得有人说他坏话，更容不得别人玷污他心里的女神，不知谁尖刻地喊了声“婊子！”，基纽便像头疯牛一样开始横冲直撞。  
机会来了！撒旦朝他的兄弟们使了个眼色，于是大堆人马纷纷加入，和“特种部队”的人厮打在一起，另一些不明真相的看客也被午后燥热的情绪煽动，稀里糊涂加入到双方阵营里，打得不亦乐乎。  
犯人们的吵闹声很快引起了狱警的注意，果不其然，两个警察“蹬蹬蹬”慌忙不迭地冲下楼梯，拨开闹事的人群，我一直在二楼观望，准备随时伺机而动，见着局势一片混乱，我猫着腰，偷偷靠近了值班室。  
房间大门打开着，最后一名警官给自己冲泡一杯咖啡，悠闲地从二楼的制高点鸟瞰底楼上演的好戏。  
“哟呼~”我伸头进去打招呼，在他转头之际不容分说一拳砸晕。跨过不省人事的警官，我终于见到期盼多时的那台传真机。  
慌乱地关上门，全身兴奋过度地微微发抖，我庆幸自己这些年的审计没白干，用传真是家常便饭的事。因为不知道纸张朝里还是朝外的一面会被传真过去，我掏出铅笔，用最快的速度在纸头的两面各写上两行字：

Innuit, Oswald  
456838

写完后不由分说拨通了早已背得滚瓜烂熟的号码，我焦心地等待着提示音，又紧张又兴奋地催促这台机器快点工作。话筒里发出刺耳的拨号音，随即一头进纸，缓慢地在滚轮里转了一圈，另一头从导纸槽一点点露出来。我焦急地向外张望，发现骚乱已经被平息，稳定秩序的警察不知去向，就在我抽出传真完毕的纸张时，听到了外头的脚步声，狱警回来了！  
刻不容缓！我把纸头揉成一团，想了想，张嘴吃了进去。  
“好啊！你胆大包天了！”警官推开门，看见地上倒下的同伴，立马用电棍指向我，权力武器发出嗞啦嗞啦的叫声。  
我举起手，表示无意冒犯，一边还在用力嚼碎嘴里的纸头，终于艰难地咽下了肚，虽然明白又要面临一场毒打，但心里高兴得很。  
被狱警带着下楼的时候，几乎所有犯人都抚平了情绪，齐刷刷向我行注目礼，撒旦头一个高喊：  
卡卡罗特！  
于是兄弟会的人也跟着喊起来：  
卡卡罗特！卡卡罗特！  
紧接着除了特种部队以外的所有人也呼喊起来：  
卡卡罗特！卡卡罗特！  
虽然有些受宠若惊，我还是得意地举起手臂，握拳回应。来到奥兹瓦尔德18天以来，我第一次找回了尊严。  
当然随之而来的惩罚也非常严酷，我被扒个精光扔进了禁闭室，被要求在里面做整整两天的深刻反省，伊纽特的气温不比西都来的低，午后外面的气温大约有30℃，还能够忍受，可是禁闭室里只有一扇装了铁栏杆的小窗户，不通透的房间里，太阳射进来，闷得像个高压锅，白天足以把人烤得虚脱变形。尽管要受这样的非人折磨，我还是开心得不得了，希望从胸中冉冉升起。

===

下午1点 VIGOR大厦  
VIGOR董事长两个月来神出鬼没，从Freeza收购失败案之后都没怎么像样做过一件事。这是最近在VIGOR公司内部广为流传的说法，那巴已经提醒过他的老板有必要注意一下公司正在改变的氛围，但似乎并不奏效，贝吉塔总是在忙活些公司以外的事，从Freeza化工的案子一直折腾到现在。本想问问他今天的安排，却又被一句“不用你管”顶了回去，秘书这工作，时刻都要看老板脸色，真不是个轻松的活儿。  
下午他打开总裁办公室大门，不出所料，贝吉塔还是没回来，正要离去，发现一旁传真机“沙沙沙”吐出一份奇怪的文件，他对上面的文字完全没概念：

Innuit, Oswald  
456838

也许只有贝吉塔看得懂。  
VIGOR的总裁是快要下班的时候才走进VIGOR大厦的，上午他和老界会了面，提出自己的一些看法，同时对P公司损失一员爱将表达深切哀痛，下午又去警署做了些笔录，最后他们没能在瑞文河里找到卡卡罗特的尸体，这件事如同一团乌云悬在头顶，让小个子男人天天不给员工好脸色看。  
对Freeza的诉讼案，就这么虎头蛇尾地进入了收尾阶段，250万的服务费打了水漂，但那不是重点。  
贝吉塔回到自己的座椅上，斜着身体，一手枕着太阳穴，一动不动陷入沉思，直到那巴进来才抬起眼皮。  
“您的作息还真是不同常人啊。”那巴有几分揶揄地开着玩笑。  
“哼。Freeza的案子搞砸了，总得有人去管管。”贝吉塔不耐烦地摆摆手。  
“是这样，最近事情多，管理层也能理解，就是普遍觉得差不多该开个会，鼓舞鼓舞士气。”那巴小心地建议道。  
“开会，开会，就知道开会！公司被收购的时候，这些人都在干什么！”气不打一处来，浓眉挤作一团，顿了顿，说道，“下周一，开会，教教该怎么给公司创利，而不是怎么花公司的钱！”  
眼见总裁心情不好，那巴知趣地退身出门。  
“哦对了，有您的传真，就在传真机上，我没去动。”说罢合上门。  
年轻总裁坐在转椅上，雕像般一动不动，目光穿透玻璃窗掠过城市的远方，望眼欲穿地几乎是要在澄澈的天空看出些有形的轮廓。良久，这尊雕像终于被灵魂附身动了起来，贝吉塔不耐烦地抓过那页传真纸扫了眼，上面的文字在空空如也的脑子不留痕迹。他把纸丢在一边，椅背转了180度，恢复成一尊雕像定定望向水泥森林的深处。在这个姿势维持了几分钟后，他像是从梦境中醒来，转回身又把那页纸读了一遍，这次，好歹印入几个字母。  
数字和字母……也许是错误的传真，也许只是一些无意义的排列，他迷惑不解，于是机械地把那几个名字敲进了电脑屏幕上的搜索引擎。  
“Oswald，Innuit南部城市，气候干旱，资源贫乏，人口稀少，经济主要由手工编织业推动……属Innuit欠发达地区，当地坐落有监狱若干，较为出名的是奥兹瓦尔德监狱，为关押全国各地重罪犯的集中营……”  
伊纽……郊区……  
奥兹……干旱……监狱……  
奥、奥兹瓦尔德……监狱……监狱？  
监狱？卡卡罗特！  
他浑身一个哆嗦，鼻尖几乎贴到屏幕上，心脏“怦怦”猛跳个不停，捏着传真纸瞪大眼睛把那几行字翻来覆去读了几回，惊愕得几乎要跌坐到地上。  
没来由的，直觉告诉他那是卡卡罗特发出的求救信号！  
很快，万能的网络让他更详细地定位到奥兹瓦尔德，这地方离西都足足有1200公里，是座管理森严、羁押重罪犯的监狱。  
一时间他被各种情绪冲昏了头，有些喘不过气来，卡卡罗特有可能还活着，但就算是真的，在那种地方，一个写字楼的白领能指望活多久？  
天啊！卡卡罗特也许还活着！有什么比这更好的消息？！  
真要命，这张传真纸几乎让他以为卡卡罗特头顶光环从鬼门关回来了！他的情绪像过山车那样经历大悲大喜，再这么下去非得心脏病不可！  
就像孩子一样破涕为笑，贝吉塔那张阴霾了几天的脸瞬时恢复了活力，他冲出办公室，在电梯里几乎和一起下班的员工撞个满怀！  
“嘿，咱们老板还挺可爱的，不骗你。”他大步流星走出VIGOR大厦时听到有人在后面小声嘀咕，换做平时早就虎着脸瞪回去，但今天，看在卡卡罗特还活着的份上，就饶你们一回！  
卡卡罗特，给我活着！

===

中午12点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
卡卡罗特从禁闭室放出来脱水得厉害，休息了几天才恢复体力，才发一份传真就得花多大的力气！要是让他那些写字楼的同事知道，恐怕下巴早该掉地上了。  
才几天时间，卡卡罗特如何溜进值班室的消息不胫而走，经过犯人的口口相传和添油加醋，已然成了3号监仓最热门的话题。这让卡卡罗特的头号敌人——基纽，尤其的不爽快。  
上午在电话间里，他对雇佣自己的神秘人士直言不讳自己的想法：  
“喂，库勒，你让我盯哨的家伙，还真TM难弄！他究竟是个什么货色？”  
“哼哼，我老弟把他交给我的时候，只说了是个上班的，谁知道还会两下子拳脚功夫！不过就算这样，对你也没什么的难的，怎么说，你不是那里的狱霸头子么。”电话那头，冷冰冰的嗓音丝毫不掩盖地嘲弄。  
“T妈的！站着说话不腰疼！我说，要我陪他玩到什么时候？早点弄死得了！”一想到卡卡罗特这些天那副神气活现的样子，基纽就全身一百个不舒服。  
“这家伙惹毛了我老弟，他的意思是慢慢玩，一点点折磨他，要他求生不得求死不能，但也别让他活太久，怎么说来着？夜长梦多。”叫库勒的男人冷笑两声。  
“这么说随我的便了？”一听对方松口，基纽兴奋地开始摩拳擦掌。  
“别忘了给我套话，问清他那些东西都放哪里了，其余的随你处置，有情况记得通报。”  
他挂断电话，全身的肌肉鼓胀起来，在暴力欲的刺激下，一双贼眉鼠眼放出邪恶的光，他要亲自解决卡卡罗特，顺带挫挫“兄弟会”的士气。  
就在今天，他要先给卡卡罗特点颜色瞧瞧！

中午从送餐犯那里领到食物后，卡卡罗特依旧挑了个不起眼的角落坐下，享用一天里为数不多的快乐。筷子还没下去，餐盘便被一只粗糙的大手抢过，卡卡罗特猛地回过身，发现是和自己没完没了的基纽，不觉全身紧绷起来。  
“你……”  
还不等话音落下，基纽得意洋洋地俯下脑袋，对准他的餐盘啐上一口痰，又把餐盘扔回卡卡罗特面前，厉声道：  
“吃下去。”  
一旁的犯人停下进食，纷纷围过来看好戏，不时有人吹响口哨，跟着起哄。  
“吃下去。”基纽重复一遍，左右的跟班也凑过来施压。  
转回身，卡卡罗特看着眼前心爱的食物被糟蹋，拳头放在餐盘两边，捏得死死的，只听见背后的无耻混蛋变本加厉地狂笑。  
他低下头，对着被污染的食物同样啐了一口，回过脑袋仰起头，不甘示弱地警告眼前人高马大的恶棍：没门！  
本想让卡卡罗特在众人面前出尽洋相，也是为了重树自己在犯人中的威信，可没想到卡卡罗特压根不买自己的帐，不容分说，基纽对准黑发男人那张顶撞的脸挥过去，却被一盘子的食物砸在脸上，顿时面目全非。  
F***！被激怒的男人胡乱抹去脸上的食物渣滓，咆哮着猛扑过去和卡卡罗特大打出手。  
基纽在力量上更胜一筹，这一点单从体型上便能看出，但和卡卡罗特交锋时大块头却不觉得自己更占优，眼前看起来不怎样的男子似乎有自己的一套阵法，他早年当兵曾目睹过神奇的东方武术，力量虽然不大，但可以直击敌人要害，从卡卡罗特的招式里似乎能看出那种拳术的影子。然而狱警并没打算放任两人这么你一拳我一脚死磕，不消片刻便把他们赶到不同的长桌上看着，而卡卡罗特也因此又得到一份免费午餐。  
当然，这件事并未就此了结，基纽仅仅需要一个借口，而现在，他得到了。卡卡罗特将会为自己的愚蠢付出代价！“特种部队”的头领面对自己的食物，咬牙切齿，对于公然挑战自己威信的家伙，那就只有死路一条！  
整个下午基纽的眼珠子就没从卡卡罗特身上移开，无论是在底楼看电视、回房上厕所，还是在楼上无所事事地徘徊，他观察着黑发男人一天的行踪，心里盘算着最佳的下手时间，2点的时候，有狱警进来对卡卡罗特说了些什么，之后就像这个新人刚来那天一样，给他戴上手铐带出了3号仓。  
“喂，基纽，不是说要对那小子下手么？”瘦长的副手在一旁调侃着。  
“急什么！时间有的是！那小子会回来领赏的。”吐出嘴里的牙签，粗野的男人不以为然地说道。

头上几盏明晃晃的灯悬着，照亮了监区之间的廊道，两个人的脚步声由远及近，狱警皮鞋在水泥地上敲出有力的节拍，另一个声音则相对紊乱拖沓。  
“你的运气不错。”被带着走过半个月前那条走廊时，卡卡罗特听到身旁的警察这么说，这次他不再觉得这条路有多阴森。“犯人每个月只有一次亲友交谈的机会，第3监区在每月的15-20日，很凑巧被你赶上了。”  
高个子男人紧张得要命，不知道自己要见的是谁，朋友？还是敌人？在探亲室玻璃墙另一头的神秘人被揭晓之前，他就像第一天刚来到奥兹瓦尔德一样，不安而茫然。  
“半小时的通话时间，到时自动切断。另外，安全起见，我们会对谈话进行监听。”狱警把手头的犯人推进房间，打开手铐，多吩咐了一句。  
被透明玻璃隔开的两个人看到彼此的第一眼都愣住了，不约而同喊出了对方的名字。  
“卡卡罗特！”  
“贝、贝吉塔！”  
换做任何一个女人目睹这场景，她的眼中想必会噙着晶莹的泪花，为这样的久别重逢唏嘘不已，而换了任何铁石心肠的男人，也会由衷发出欣慰的笑。他们一眼认出彼此，隔着玻璃交换着灼热的目光，重新在里面找回了那种不言而喻的信任，单从卡卡罗特的角度来说，他简直高兴得快哭了。  
贝吉塔也没比他好到哪里，这个高傲的家伙露出了罕见的迷狂，瞪大眼睛看着一步步朝自己走过来的男人，像是大白天撞见了鬼，只是在卡卡罗特第一个笑出来之后才万分惊喜地撩起嘴角，在散去阴霾的脸上划出一道迷人的弧线。  
卡卡罗特激动得难以自制，甚至没有急着去拿话筒——他在这鬼地方吃尽了苦头，贝吉塔的到来无疑带来了走出去的希望——他凑得很近，半边脸几乎贴在玻璃墙上，尽管这样还是触不到那边的人，冷冰冰的玻璃将他和原先的世界无情分隔开来。  
他们互相对视了一会儿，直到小个子总裁提醒他抓起听筒。  
“没想到你真在这鬼地方！”贝吉塔辛酸地说，“弗利萨这天杀的东西！你看上去真是惨不忍睹，卡卡罗特。”正想着说几句安慰的话，却又是习惯性的挖苦脱口而出，只好用力维持一开始的笑，聊以补偿。  
眼前的男人面容疲惫，由于关押期间的营养不良，加之无时无刻的神经紧张，让他显得苍白消瘦。打斗留下的淤青在身上裸露的地方显而易见，他衣冠不整，形容邋遢，零星的胡渣夹杂着几点刀片留下的细小伤口，唯一不变的是黑眼睛里的两点奕奕星光。  
“该让老蜥蜴进来尝尝里面的滋味！”想到弗利萨那个老奸巨猾对自己痛下如此毒手，卡卡罗特握紧了拳头。“我想要获得取保，越快越好！和我关一起的有听弗利萨教唆的犯人，成天想着怎么弄死我。”  
要不是靠着卡卡罗特的那些搏击功夫，他恐怕早就被大卸八块了！这么想着，贝吉塔恨不得在玻璃墙上炸个大坑把他的特派员从水深火热中拯救出来，但理智告诉他现在不是头脑发热的时候。“律师明天就到，你详细告诉他情况，之后我们交笔保证金就可以申请取保候审，顺利的话整个过程不会超过一周，所以……”小个子总裁顿了顿，两手合掌，在下唇上靠了靠，像在用很大的决心，“一定要活到那个时候！算是我的……嗯……请求。”  
他的脸颊开始不自在地发烧，一抬眼，对上了高个子男人惊讶的眼神。一只有些发黑的大手贴上玻璃墙内侧，凑得很近的脸上，写着无限温和，他把手放上去，试图感受那一边厚实手掌传达的温度，有那么一会儿，他们从彼此的眉间看出了自责。  
这一次换作卡卡罗特先开口，东拉西扯说了些内疚的话，什么不该草率行动、什么害所有人担惊受怕……这些话传进贝吉塔的耳朵里，在后者听来无非是老调长谈——他早就在心里如此这番翻来覆去把卡卡罗特痛骂了好几顿，当然，尽管眼前的懊丧男人并不如他贝吉塔更擅长挖苦人，那些话从本人的嘴里说出来才更中听，这让小个子总算有些释怀。  
“说到这里，我有点奇怪，弗利萨后来没动静了？他怎么知道材料都在我这里？”最后卡卡罗特终于绕回了正题。  
“老蜥蜴不过歪打正着，”重新交叠起双手，贝吉塔愤愤说道，“我想他打算先加害你，再打听证据的下落。如果我猜得没错，应该和你传真里的……”  
卡卡罗特赶紧把手指放在嘴唇上，无声“嘘”了一下，滑稽的表情如愿以偿打断了贝吉塔说话。  
他眼睛朝上忽闪了几下，停顿几秒钟，像是在和自己拙劣的表达能力搏斗，努力在头脑里组织语言，好半天才重新看向已经等得不耐烦的探望者。  
“都是我不好，本来应该交给老界的，我嫌麻烦就自作主张扣留了。贝吉塔，回去以后你赶紧找悟天，呃……”里头的高个子一副绞尽脑汁的愁苦样，看得外面的小个子心里替他喊急，“让他再给你拿个‘笑脸’，你看着他做就好了。”说完，露出久违的笑，如同清晨柔和的阳光，在这森严的高墙里，稀有得像一个幻影。即使在卡卡罗特自己看来，也有些不可思议，在贝吉塔面前，他俨然又是两个月前那个开朗的特派员，有他们两个的谈话空间，似乎自行切换成了他的卧室，或者贝吉塔的办公间。  
听筒另一头的人像是明白了，放开拧紧的眉头，微颔下颚，一双黑水晶透出默许的意味。“你家的小鬼并不知道你的情况，我会转告他，就说，他老爸日子过得不赖，每天会想他，你看怎么样？”  
“再加一句，有特兰克斯的老爸为我作证，这样他就相信了。”高个子男人开玩笑地说道。  
贝吉塔很不情愿地提提嘴角，他想说些什么让彼此神经放松的话，卡卡罗特在这鬼地方的每一分钟都得提心吊胆地过，如果可能他确实想分担些压力。从贝吉塔走进奥兹瓦尔德开始，这座监狱的种种不友好迹象已经告诉他：这地方的可怕绝对超出他的想象，灰蒙蒙的墙壁光看着就叫人喘不过气来，天知道卡卡罗特怎么度过这半个月的！他还得和那些暴力分子性虐狂呆在一起！就算他是个不错的搏击高手，但比武与实战截然不同，要知道，任何一个曾经挣扎于生死边缘的拳手在他们的后半生里都会吝啬伸出自己的拳头。  
于是他只能把监狱外的情况告诉对面的男人，正如他预料到的，除了吉斯死亡的消息，卡卡罗特并未对其他新闻产生兴趣。高个子男人犹如被一道闪电击中，虽然很快平静下来，但同时也意识到自己所处境地比他所想的更为恶劣。  
三十分钟一溜烟走到了头，卡卡罗特瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，丝毫没有掩盖脸上的依依不舍。  
“如果能一起吃晚饭就好了，贝吉塔。”  
“多留神点，卡卡罗特，别老想着吃。律师明天就到，今晚多想想怎么组织你的话。”小个子总裁突然有些心里发酸，卡卡罗特还活着，但愿下一次还是如此。  
“这就包在我身上！”说罢拍拍胸脯，一脸的轻描淡写。“记得和悟天说哦~我想那些用来救我出去应该绰绰有余了。”说完，狱警如期而至，给卡卡罗特重新戴上手铐。贝吉塔呆坐在那里，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的黑发情人被带走。  
“贝吉塔——”头发乱糟糟的男人离开房间前最后回望一眼，不由地叫出声，语气变得急切焦灼起来。  
“卡卡罗特！”坐在外边的男人一个激灵站起来，双手敲在玻璃墙上，望眼欲穿地看向里面。  
“没什么，你能来真好！”转身，合上门，温柔的笑再次被关进眼前水泥钢筋铸就的堡垒，空留下小个子独自一人落寞地回到自己的世界。  
重逢，几乎总是一瞬间的事。


	35. 殊死搏斗

下午5点 唐人街  
走出机场航站楼的第一脚踏进水坑，我不由暗自骂了句，和干燥的伊纽特相比，西都的雨简直没完没了。返回的路程费了我不少时间，从奥兹瓦尔德这个穷乡僻壤的地方到北方最近的机场没有直通车，只能忍受一路的机车颠簸，速度慢得让人差点要掐死司机。加上飞机上的两小时，到达西都已经是傍晚时间，阴郁的天气没有半点好转，受到暴雨和闷热的交替控制，整座城市被一团厚重湿气严实包裹。  
没时间抱怨，第一件事是去找卡卡罗特的小鬼，这件事放在在一周前，听来绝对是个笑话。警署归集了相关人员的联络方式，我让负责此案的警官迅速给我接通电话。  
要说服小鬼的母亲同意把他儿子交给我根本是个不可能的任务，这女人啰嗦了一堆废话暗示我对她儿子已经以及可能带来伤害，毫不吝啬给我贴上肇事者的标签。想让卡卡罗特活着回来就照我说的做！见鬼！我还要浪费多少时间？！  
妥协的结果是三个人去了卡卡罗特的宅邸，女人在这件事上并不能帮忙，不过考虑到她是小鬼当前唯一的监护人，我也无法挑剔。她并不讨人喜欢，多话，而且过于性急，至少我是这么看，但必须承认，她人不错，对多数男人而言，有这样的老婆相当实惠。  
进房，开灯。一个月过去，这地方并没太大变化，当然，少了人气。我想起卡卡罗特交代的话，蹲下，迫使小鬼把注意力放到我的话上。  
“再给我两个‘笑脸’，记得么？一次我来，出门前给我的那种。”  
卡卡罗特的小鬼把手指放进嘴里，眼睛从我脸上移开，似乎有顾虑，经验告诉我，这小鬼有他自己的点子。  
“这样我就能再见到爸爸吗？”  
“我们会尽力。你老爸在一个地方出差，他现在需要我们提供一些帮助。”  
“嗯……你保证！”  
我笑笑：“我保证！”孩子的母亲转过头看我们。  
“以、以特兰克斯的名义保证！”  
该死的小鬼，竟敢要挟我！  
“要求真多……以特兰克斯的名义，我保证，卡卡罗特会安全回来。满意了？”妈的！给人知道VIGOR总裁低声下气向个孩子求饶，简直笑死人了！  
这小鬼终于露出满意的表情，从仪式上看，我猜测是两个小家伙之间的盟约，很可能是特兰克斯的鬼点子。  
我跟小鬼走进他自己的房间，女人在旁边好奇地看，很显然，她对自己宝贝儿子房间的机关并不熟悉。小鬼的床接地，下边两排抽屉一体式嵌在木质骨架上，把床位垫高，他拉开其中一个，用力搬出一只小型铁箱，尝试了几次却并没打开。  
“好奇怪，平时都开着的。”小鬼给我看铁箱，我发现是上了锁，6位密码。  
得来全不费功夫，不是吗？我像是听到了钥匙和锁孔契合的声音，“咔嗒”一瞬间整个人定格在空气里。  
456838。  
毫无疑问，这就是卡卡罗特的密码。  
密码箱在小鬼那里，而密码在我手上。哼，设计得真妙，卡卡罗特。  
我当着女人和小鬼的面把拨盘转到相应的位置，没有悬念地打开箱子，所有的文件静静躺在里面，还有几个那小家伙收藏的黄色笑脸，金黄的笑，灿烂得很，和卡卡罗特如出一辙。  
我把文件取出放进随身携带的公文包，其他东西放回原位，正准备撤离卡卡罗特的住所，却发现门外不知何时多了三个着警服的壮汉。  
“警察局里来的？” 女人第一个叫出声，“不是搜过一遍了吗？”  
“例行公事，搜查。”为首的不多作解释，一步跨进客厅。  
荒唐透顶！他以为自己是谁？可以私闯民宅？  
“喂，臂章戴错了吧？”我指向对方手臂，上面赫然贴了块“治安”的标牌。  
沉不住气的家伙，一转眼凶相毕露，不打自招。我示意女人和小鬼让一边去，这里有我应付足以。  
“你们来又是为什么？”为首的摘掉仿制帽子，一张脸被灯光照得雪白，红色眼珠咄咄逼人。绝对是弗利萨手下的人，说不准是迫害卡卡罗特的元凶，妈的！我要扒下这张人皮让他瞧瞧自己是什么货色！  
别搞砸了，我提醒自己，捏紧拳头，压制不住的怒火在胸膛烧得正旺。  
“你有什么资格问我，嗯？弗利萨的走狗！”  
被识破身份，对方顿时变了脸色，气急败坏地扭头示意身后两个家伙立刻扫清障碍。  
真是支杂牌军！我轻松躲过一个迟缓的重拳，绕到第一个人背后，在脖颈后给予一记快速侧击，瞬时这家伙没了意识。身后另一个想偷袭我，就凭这种速度！脚下一扫绊倒，在他起来反抗之前，对准那张脸就是狠狠的两拳，来不及求饶就昏死过去。混账东西！  
一切显然超出为首的预料，他打错了如意算盘！站在他面前的可不是三两下可以解决、扔到街头的无名小卒，而是我，FGT的“杀人王子”！  
他决定和愚蠢的下属犯同样的错误——向我发起进攻，那意味着同样不会有好下场。任何一个以身材判断气力的家伙都会在我面前低头，这一次也一样，我试探了他两拳，确信不过又是个外强中干的废物，在拳风灌耳之际一前一后抓住两条粗胳膊，于是这个自诩能在力量上更胜一筹的家伙被我死死钳住，身上的弱点顿时暴露无疑。我卯足力气，连续几个膝顶撞进柔软的腹部，压迫到内脏，叫对方立刻喷出一大口鲜血，倒地不起。  
没用的走狗，对我不过一个热身而已。确认对方不再有反应，我将一个家伙踢翻过来，饶有兴趣地俯身查看，期待能找到些和老蜥蜴有关的线索，完全没料到背后留有一丝狡猾的喘息——直到“哐”的一声闷响灌进耳朵。  
为首的高个子倒在我后背上，怎么回事！不是都让我收拾干净了？  
“我就说了，一定要有我看着！”那女人不知道从哪里冒出来，手里举着平底锅，理直气壮地吼道，“不是有我这一下啊，躺下的就是你啦！”  
原来如此，我不知道卡卡罗特那天的情形如何，或许他也像我这般大意，但绝没有我这般好运。我直起身，向女人报以谢意：“干得不错~，但愿你没这样伺候过卡卡罗特。”  
没浪费更多时间。真正的警察到现场后，弗利萨手里的这群混混被乖乖送去该去的地方，卡卡罗特保存的所有资料也被安全保管在该放的地方，等待它们作证出庭日子的到来。  
当然，在这之前，这些材料的复印件对于卡卡罗特的出狱同样具有重要作用。  
第二天晚上，我把装有材料的信封交到负责卡卡罗特出狱的律师手上。至此我完成所有能做的，剩下的，要靠卡卡罗特自己，还有命运的造化。

===

几天后 下午3点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
贝吉塔的到来改变了一切。每天叫早后我几乎第一个爬起来站到房间外，不再赖着床发呆。吃饭的时候我学会放慢速度，有一句没一句地同其他犯人开玩笑。我开始在健身房里尝试一些器械拉练之外的锻炼，比如说，打一场篮球对抗赛。前天见完律师后，他对我的情况表示相当乐观，不出意外周末就能获得批准离开这鬼地方，我当时高兴得一把抱住律师，告诉他替我好好谢谢贝吉塔。重新回到自己的房间后，浑身的细胞都充足了电一样活跃得不行，我就差没在自己的床上蹦起来。撒旦看出了我的不对劲，再三盘问下，我忍不住告诉他出头之日在望。

“哎~疯了。”兄弟会的首领摇头叹气，“你是我进来后碰到第三个想出去想昏头的。”  
我不去理他，自顾自庆祝，出狱成了这些天头脑里唯一的念头。到了下午的锻炼时间，我和平常一样早早去健身房占了位，奥兹瓦尔德的深墙里，热衷拳脚、好勇斗狠的人比比皆是，比起FGT那些有钱人的拳脚功夫，这里才是真正藏龙卧虎的地方。监狱健身房里放置了一些简单拉练器材，每到下午，肌肉发达的犯人选择在这里疯狂地发泄。我小心地应付各种挑衅，尽可能避开公然练拳，以免被视为炫耀。有几个大块头是这边的常客，每次我都能看见他们用400多公斤的杠铃狂练深蹲，有时发出炫耀的狂吼。就像撒旦说的，强者才能在这里生存下去，而力量是决定强者很重要的一部分，3号监仓这个法律盲区，几乎所有犯人都疯狂地崇拜力量和格斗，在这一点上，我倒是可以理解他们。

炎热的天气为出一场淋漓尽致的大汗提供了极好的外部条件，我做了些基础训练，又练习了几套拳法，不知不觉过去两个半小时，我痛快地舒展四肢，全身肌肉渴望操练的欲望得到了极大满足。一抬头，发现已经快5点。又到了晚饭时间，经过一下午的大幅活动，今天食欲来得格外好。  
陆续有人走出去，健身房逐渐平静下来，我打算淋个澡晚上舒服地大吃一顿，刚要出门，却被一名狱警一把推回来。  
“喂，干什么！”我抗议道，试图强行跨出门。  
他用电棍威胁我，不容分说命令我转过身，不等我明白过来就给反手戴上拷，又用警棍推推搡搡把我赶进小型篮球场，隔着周围一圈铁丝网能看到里面站着和我势不两立的家伙——基纽，直觉告诉我准没好事。篮球场宽不到10米，铺了一层劣质木地板，左右两端各树着铁质篮架，上面空空悬着两个圈，狱警把我带到基纽面前，相隔不到十尺。  
“你想怎么玩？”警察松开我，咧开嘴和基纽商量，好像我是一件不怎么样的玩物，我斜眼瞪他，只换回一个轻蔑的笑。  
“来点刺激的。”基纽隔着空气抛过一枚银币，狱警接住后，塞进牙缝咬了咬，从鼻孔里发出满意的声音，转手给我解开手铐，又在后背上拍了拍：“争气点，多撑会儿。”随后自己退到铁丝网入口，双手叉腰堵在门口，一脸等着看好戏的表情。  
我回过神来，甩了甩手腕，正视眼前的对手，预感到如果不能让对方倒下，那么今晚极可能没法活着走出这间房。  
对基纽而言，最好的形容就是亡命徒。他不仅对拳王撒旦不屑一顾，而且非常渴望能“揍扁他”。自我来到奥兹瓦尔德的第一天开始便听闻了基纽的凶残，他向来以此著称，在对付兄弟会前掌门人的时候，他当场击毙了对手。基纽究竟会有多厉害？真会像传的那么神乎其神？我和他有过几次短暂的交锋，没机会领教他的真正实力，这一次，倒是很想见识见识。  
太滑稽了！都到这份上了，心里却痒痒的，浑身怪兴奋的，卡卡罗特啊，我对自己说，这可不是开玩笑的。  
我定了定神，面向奥兹瓦尔德的恶棍头子，跨开脚步，稳住重心，摆出阵势，打开所有感官，捕捉四周任何异样的气流，最后，故意挑衅地冲对方勾勾手指。  
“你小子找死！”他破口大骂一句，高速向我袭来。  
暴力和这个大个子如影相随，如疾风骤雨砸向脑门心，我一个下蹲，躲过一下致命的扫腿，重心后移，顺势后翻闪过他的大力侧踢，落地，重新理顺呼吸，依旧摆开最初的阵势。  
这一躲让他甚是惊讶，我想他之前从没遇到过懂得腾空作战的对手，不觉信心大增。一番拳腿试探后，他被我打肿一只眼，我额头上的伤口被他划开，液体顺着眉角钻进眼睛，我抬手抹了抹，血迹沾在手背上。打倒，或者被打倒，简单的规则总是意味着血腥。在战斗和生存的刺激下，我感到体内的血液愈加兴奋地流动。  
基纽的爆发力惊人，动作总是充斥着猛烈的进攻，他习惯横冲直撞把我逼到某个角落，再来上一连串狠辣的刺拳，我只能采取侧身防御，快速移动脚步闪躲对方的猛击。几个回合后我开始适应对方的拳路，决定在饥饿把我耗尽之前尽快给出致命一击。  
我开始反击，敏锐地捕捉对方动作空隙，使用拳法左右连击压迫基纽，打得他连连后退，这让他的出拳一次次无功而返，但很快他同样适应了我的拳法，发现单纯的打法对付我不奏效，这个肌肉发达的大家伙立刻转换了战略。  
他像头被激怒的野兽低吼着向我冲过来，只听得“砰”一声，一个天旋地转，我被重重摔在地板上，疼得大叫一声，基纽死死抱住我的大腿，将我强行拖入地面战，糟糕！他可不是猪脑子！  
可是这招并不高明，他为了保持上方的有利位置，慌乱地对我不断击打，很显然，这让他没法打出有效的拳头，每次眼见要击中我的时候，我赶紧把头靠近他身上压制着，导致他没法有效破解。我找准机会刺溜一下从基纽身下钻出。扭打着拼力气对挨饿的我无疑是寻死，站稳脚跟后我思量着怎么才能尽快制胜。  
基纽重新瞄准了我，开始他新一轮的组合拳，我灵活地移动着，想象自己是浮在疾流中的树叶，在即将撞上岩石的刹那以毫厘之差侧身而过，气流在耳边呼啸，我小心应对着，渐渐有些眼花。冷不丁他来了个拦腰一扫！我来不及惊呼，只能顺势倒地、快速翻滚、爬起。这可惹火了我，要知道，扫腿可是我的看家本领，只要配合腰胯完美的发力，就能最大程度地利用身体力量，我以前经常在FGT运用这招一剑封喉，这不是在我面前班门弄斧吗？  
嘿，来瞧瞧什么是真正的扫腿！我重心下压，陡然运气，抬起拳头大喝一声，提膝猛地发力，全身猛力左摆，随腰身旋转之际飞出一脚，拉出一道弧圈倾力砸向目标，以一个左扫踢结结实实扣中对方肋部，成啦！我在心里大声欢呼。  
这一击非常有效，一定能伤到内脏，狱霸头子一抬眼，满脸的痛苦挤作一团，抱住肚子连连后退，却并没有如我预期地那样失去平衡倒地！糟糕！在我琢磨出他的真实意图之前，他一咬牙竟然硬挨下这脚飞踢！  
不等我惊呼，眼前壮硕的黑影猛地凑近，一把捉住我的左腿扔向地板，再一次成功把我拖入地面站，这一回他丝毫不打算给我喘息的机会，将我压在底下后，双手紧紧箍住我的脖子，短短一瞬间里叫我动弹不得，那双铁爪只要再用一丁点儿力几乎就能折断我的头颈。  
我拼命想摆脱，可是透不过气来，压根没机会挥出重拳。很快，基纽腾出一只手来，我大呼不妙，却只能眼睁睁看着凛冽的拳头劈头盖脸地落下——经验告诉我乱舞乱抓只能让情况变得更糟——他疯狂地用肘击劈向我的头部，一片拳肘形成凶猛的火力网把我包围。我奋力想要推开掐着喉咙的那只手，无奈怎么也使不上劲，剧痛火辣辣地在脸上燃烧，到处喷溅着唾沫和鲜血，如果不是被逼到死角的求生欲苦苦挣扎，我疼得差点就要昏死过去。  
啊啊啊——可恶！可恶！眼前一团黑，拳头闪电般落在关节上，低沉的击打声沿着体表传进耳朵，轰隆作响，接着新的闪电劈下，投下另一道刺痛，钻进皮开肉绽的地方，震得骨头险些裂开，我咳出几口血，却被加倍的拳头奉还。  
挺住！挺住！我大声疾呼，努力确信自己知道该怎么应付……该死！原来确实有没主意的时候……这次，万能的卡卡罗特也快不行了吗？意识开始投降，我像具死尸一样躺着任由处置，四肢发麻不听使唤……必须摆脱困境……必须……  
身体配合打来的拳头机械地反射……一上、一下、一左、一右……逐渐感觉不到痛了，晕眩拽着我旋转……必须……挺住……  
汗、血渍、唾沫……我淹没在这片肮脏的沼泽里……手脚被河底的水草缠住……没法挣脱……没法呼吸……  
突然之间，世界安静得没有一点声音了……我开始平静地呼吸，胸膛一起一伏，平静得听不到心跳……逐渐听到了一点声音，它们像是从脑子最深处发出来，如同小石子一样，互相撞击……一下、两下、三下……我前所未有地陷落在恐惧里，从来没有过的，感到有什么东西退潮一样离开我的身体，即使我像海滩边贪玩的孩子一样追着它还是挽留不住，它带走所有美好的、丑陋的、兴奋的、累人的……最后犹豫了一下是不是要连着我的惊恐一起带走，我没法喊叫，也没法听见，最后没有选择地接受了它的决定。  
就在这样东西把我从千疮百孔的身体里解放的时候，一个响亮的声音硬生生横插进来——  
卡卡罗特！  
这个声音把我从最可怕的噩梦里唤醒，温暖的血液重新流向我的四肢、心脏，接着用尽全身的力气——我深吸一口气，一个哆嗦恢复了意识，瞪大眼睛看见白晃晃的灯光和基纽一张扭曲的鬼脸，上面满是被溅到的血迹——我不知道基纽为什么停下拳头，但至少那给了我喘气的机会，要知道，我差点就一命呜呼了！  
“想活命的话，乖乖回答老子的问题！”他骑坐在我身上，一只手抓住我的脸晃荡。“材料在哪里？”  
如果不是被打成这副狼狈像，我想我应该能完整地回他的话，但现在，每挤出一个字都要耗费不少的力气，伤口在我周身点燃无数团灼热的火苗。  
“不知道。”我抓紧这个空隙，大口大口喘着气。  
“妈的！敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”他胡乱抹去脸上的污渍，破口大骂，预示着新一轮的暴风雨很快要落下。  
形势相当危险，我必须摆脱这个局面，没有第二次机会了。由于伤势过重，我没法单凭拳头做出有效的攻击，也没力气再来上一脚飞踢——出血过多已经耗尽了体力，我知道自己只能押上全身的重量最后一搏。  
眼见基纽要上演他的第二轮飞拳，我振臂一挥，煽动气流直灌进他的耳朵，突如其来的不适一下让他乱了阵脚，连出拳也歪向了地板，我抓紧这个千载难逢的好机会双脚缠住他的一条腿，两手奋力一撑，用尽吃奶的劲将上方的恶魔头子侧手甩出去，他块头比我大，这一摔连着我们两个，在空中划了一道弧，他重重落地的时候将我往上抛出，很好！得抓紧了！  
人体跷板十分奏效——我半身飞起来，全身重量统统压在臂肘上，对准了那张恶棍的脸砸过去——正中鼻梁！顿时这张魔头脸被打成错位，两眼发直，脑袋一歪直接昏厥过去。  
我落地后艰难地翻滚到一边，趴在地上，想要大口喘气，却连嘴角也抬不动，满脸的鼻青眼肿，额头开裂的伤口止不住地滴血，鼻子只闻得出血腥味儿。  
过了一会儿，我听到狱警的脚步声接近，赶紧坐起身，但这会儿，是连还嘴的力气也没有了。  
他用警棍点了点基纽，侧眼看看我，一脸的不可置信。  
“你差点打死他。”狱警把手放在基纽的脖子上按了按，对我说。  
这个混球！他眼睛长在屁股上吗！基纽想杀了我！就在刚才！我指指自己惨不忍睹的脸，依然不敢喘大气。  
不过我得庆幸基纽还活着，否则我就是能走出这间健身房，恐怕也走不出奥兹瓦尔德了，发生了斗殴事件，不可能有人为我主持公道，这一次同样逃不掉惩罚，而且很可能延长拘留期，但相比打死人还是要好得多。  
渔翁得利的狱警假装慌慌张张跑出去喊来了其他人，把健身房发生暴力事件这条新闻散布得到处都是，最后才有人把基纽抬去医疗室，我也很希望能得到此等特殊优待，可是作为斗殴的胜利方，我还是要被带去先接受审问，这让从小被恶人先告状欺负的我难得有了一次优先申诉的机会。  
当然，回头去医疗室的时候，玛丽医生一定又会开始她的长篇大论，内容不外乎为我这个迅速堕落的写字楼白领扼腕叹息。


	36. 希望

下午2点 P事务所  
这些天来紧随VIGOR股票一路上扬的，是各方的利好消息，也许我该直说是好消息：VIGOR很可能从中获益，但更重要的是，我难得拥有这样的好心情。  
伊纽特的司法程序虽然不如西都完善，但得益于此的是相对简单的出狱手续，预计下周保证金到位后，卡卡罗特遭受的非人待遇可以就此画上句号。他提供的资料会成为法庭上强有力的证据，VIGOR需要那些资料来打赢这场官司，而我需要卡卡罗特回来。漫长的休止符中断了一些事情，并且极有可能，加速或者减缓了一些进程，卡卡罗特隔着玻璃墙的眼睛里有从未出现过的暗示，我要这双眼睛当面告诉我，他究竟在想什么？现在仍旧一头雾水……该死！我还要等多久？  
“黑石”顾问团在诉讼案上终于有了用武之地，哼，在这个时候！作为VIGOR多年的贴身智囊团，他们服务于家族企业，享受着业界少有的高回报、低风险，可靠稳定的现金流把这批团队变成公司组织结构里安逸温顺的一份子，以至于在他们的大客户需要一臂之力摆脱险恶困境的时候，谋划不出让人眼前一亮的点子，那些喋喋不休的评估报告到头来于事无补。好在办理经济诉讼方面他们算得上是能手，早在十年前，轰动西都一时的金属大亨季维洛诉铝业集团一案便是由其受理，固然季维洛是一场规模庞大的垄断阴谋争斗中的牺牲品，但黑石在90多页的起诉书中准确对这场斗争进行了有目标的抨击，并最终阻止铝业以低价收购大批有待倒闭的铝工业厂。有前车之鉴，VIGOR的案子对他们简直是小菜一碟，何况我手头佐证详实。  
离目标越近一步，反倒越有些不安，按理不该是这样，相比悬而未决，我对于落袋为安更感兴趣，人们往往喜欢胜券在握的感觉，杜绝隐患，本该如此。  
没等多久，16楼会议室的门被推开，卡卡罗特的顶头上司摇进半个身子，迫使我把视线从手边的责任书上移开。  
继签订业务约定书后，我第二次同合伙人见面，其间卡卡罗特在我们之间奔走传话。因此坐定后，话题自然从他手下的得力爱将开始，我试着表现得更冷静，尽力不超出对方的预期。  
“双方在责任书上签字后，我会委托‘黑石’顾问团提交所有材料，Freeza化工不过多久就会成为一个显眼的被告，能这样顺利进行，卡卡罗特带领的团队功不可没。”黑石在业界相当有名，在经验丰富的合伙人面前我想无需多解释。  
“呵呵，没办法，贝吉塔先生，这是你下的挑战书，刚巧遇到有胆量的特派员，对我们事务所也是不小的考验啊。”他反应非常平淡，出乎我的意料，妈的！好像卡卡罗特除了配给他干活就什么都不是！  
“从目前的情况来看，你认为起诉成功的可能性有多大？”我重新摆正自己的重点，这有助于推动我们间的谈话。  
“我这么说吧，除非法庭无视我们递交的材料，否则你不用担心驳回的问题，Freeza化工存在明显的违法经营，喏，这么说轻了点，其实就是欺诈行为。虽然上市报告没查出确凿证据，但从卡卡罗特向我汇报的情况看来，赛银证券那一次明显有洗钱的性质，当然啦，线索不完全，但在法庭上也可以作参考。总体说来，我感觉不出意外，立案也就是时间问题。”身材粗短的老家伙说话比我想得实在，有卡卡罗特这样的活宝手下，也就不那么让人惊奇了。  
“既然你这么说，我想差不多是时候更进一步了。正式版的责任书……”我把手放在旁边的文件夹上，“签字后立刻生效，我会连同材料一起转交律师。现在我们最后确认一遍事务所方和我方需要作出的声明，以及相应承担的法律风险，你看如何？”  
老家伙不由分说从衣袋里套出钢笔，对于例行公事的程序，他们既不会马虎，也不会多浪费时间，在对待下属的问题上，同样如此。  
他戴上一副滑稽的小圆框眼镜来回把责任书读了几遍，肥胖的手掌玩弄着钢笔，显示出一种漫不经心以外的仔细，对这类老家伙而言，如何保证在职业生涯的最后几年不出乱子往往是头等大事。他老道得有些过分，只差没在关键词句上圈划标注，这让我异常恼怒不满。  
大约半个小时以后，签字、祝好、握手、出门、下楼，整个过程他没再主动提起过仍在蹲大牢的下属，为了保持我们对话题的共同关注我也只能闭口不提，以免让他觉得我是在小题大做，但有这么件事压着确实让我很不好受。  
又过了两小时，结束并不丰盛的会晤餐后，走到车库入口，我实在忍不住憋闷，终于开口提醒老合伙人他更该关心的问题。  
“我想卡卡罗特很快就能回到他的工作岗位上，不出意外他的取保候审这周能通过，我希望届时他能出庭。”  
原来走在前头赶着拿车的老合伙人听到这话放慢了脚步，不情愿地扭过头回话，似乎卡卡罗特是个不受欢迎的话题。  
“说实话，贝吉塔先生，你第一个告诉我们卡卡罗特所在地的时候，所有人都很惊讶，本来我们已经不抱希望了，毕竟警方都准备好出死亡认定。经你现在这么一说，原来取保的保证金也都到位了啊，我没想到他家里人动作这么快，据我所知他和前妻关系并不太好的。”哼，看来卡卡罗特的上司对他的私生活倒是没少关心。  
“你完全不用担心。卡卡罗特人缘好得很，就是家人不出面，我看他那些朋友也会插手。”  
这突然提醒我曾经嘲笑过他小得可怜的朋友圈，真是讽刺，朋友显然是卡卡罗特最不缺的财富，多得令所有人嫉妒，在这点上反而是我一贫如洗。  
“那么，我再次祝您好运，贝吉塔先生，这段时间接触下来我感觉贵方和我们事务所配合得很紧密啊，但愿你也这么觉得，合作愉快！我期待听到贵公司的好消息！”一通官方措辞后老家伙把自己塞进和他身材相配的甲壳虫跑车里，不知上哪里逍遥去了。  
员工喜欢把老板称作爱剥削的贪婪资本家，在VIGOR情形更为严重，对此我本来心安理得，天下乌鸦一般黑，站在最顶端的，承担最大的责任，理应获得最多回报，那些爱抱怨的，只能说能力不够。不过看到事务所的老家伙也是这副德行，却让我很不舒服，好像这项权力是我贝吉塔的专利。真见鬼！这老东西甚至懒得开口和我提起卡卡罗特！相形之下，我这个外部人士却要每天说服自己打消去找卡卡罗特的念头，一个人在发什么疯！  
说实话，我很怕事情不会如愿进行，虽然恐惧来得完全没由来。如果取保程序顺利，这周末卡卡罗特就能解禁，而如果不幸失败，那么就是我天天跑伊纽特也只能吃闭门羹，以目前的判断来看，后者的可能性很小，即便如此，各种“万一”提醒我生活的世界有多荒谬——吉斯莫名其妙的猝死、高墙下的铁棍、闪着银光的凶器……卡卡罗特淹没在一片腥红中，那张熟悉的脸变得模糊不清……我害怕看到他的尸体——没能第二次侥幸逃脱的、无法挽回的死亡宣判。从微小可能性引申出的种种幻想削弱了我的意志力，难熬的等待将耐心渐渐耗尽，如果可以选择我希望有所作为，然而现在能做的只有等待，等待，除了卡卡罗特，所有人都一样。  
在前方出现些盼头之前，日子只能机械地周而复始，能够打破僵局的人却不是我自己，奇怪的是，这一次我那引以为豪的自尊心并没提出抗议，轻微的不满蜻蜓点水后，仅仅留下存在过的痕迹……真是新奇，不是我日子过糊涂了，便是被那粗线条的家伙传染了。

===

三天后 下午2点 奥兹瓦尔德监狱  
慵懒的午后，没有电视打发时间，清闲得有些无聊，当然，其中很大一部分得益于狱霸头子基纽的不在场。健身房的斗殴事件被监狱管理层定性成一桩严重的人身攻击——我被打得鼻青眼肿，差点因为失血过多赔上性命，基纽吃了我重重一击，躺在医务室里昏迷了大半天才醒过来，听说他一恢复神智就开始破口大骂，乱挥拳头，最后还是玛丽医生给注射了镇定剂才安静下来。我赶在他之前为自己争取清白，为此还洋洋洒洒写了一大通申诉状，着实锻炼了我那差劲的笔头功夫。为自己喊冤这种事情久不做，以至于生疏得不知道从哪里下手，想了半天，我还是着手从基纽掠夺过去的那块手表写起，好歹也是实实在在的证据。  
当然最叫我担心的是取保日期极有可能因此无限期后推，狱中的不良记录会直接影响到狱方的评估意见和最后决定，这些天我被当做暴力分子单独隔离，已经很能说明问题。我不知道什么时候基纽会回去，也不知道自己是不是很快会重新被扔回3号监仓，但至少，眼下这样对我们两个都更加安全。  
来回在不足2平方米的小牢房里打转的时候，冷不丁来了警察带我出去，太出乎意料了，我本以为要在这里待上一星期的！走在回3号监仓的路上，正想着问他基纽是不是已经和他的部下们团聚，狱警一开口却宣布了一个天大的好消息——  
“赶紧收拾好东西，你已经可以离开了，外面有人在等你。”  
我这才发现他把我带出来的时候并没给我上铐！这么说，我自由了？不用忍受难吃的餐饭、不用饿肚子了？不必时刻提防着3号监仓无所事事的恶棍们了？这是真的？马上我能再见到那些熟悉的面孔，回到我生气勃勃的环境里去了？真的！真的！  
啊哈！太棒了！这是真的！尽管贝吉塔早就告诉我只需静候佳音，我仍然快乐得发抖，兴奋得几乎当着警察的面翻跟头，太好了！我竟然在奥兹瓦尔德生存了1个多月！都快忘了佳肴的芬芳，忘了西都的繁华，但是现在，所有被暂时遗忘的东西再度栩栩如生重现在我眼前——常走的林荫小道、和小林乐平一起加班的日子、人小主意大的悟天、老爸嘴角叼着烟头、拉蒂兹厚颜无耻地教唆拍拖绝招、还有老界永远说不完的笑话……海量的记忆在我不怎么宽敞的脑袋里信息爆炸，以至于回到自己隔间我还在神游，对于散落在各个角落的物品整理起来有些手足无措。  
如果不是这个劲爆的好消息，我恐怕已经把那些回忆埋起来，阻止它们对比现状的落魄不堪，即使贝吉塔来看我的时候还不敢撕开封条，唯恐过早的欢庆只会让失望来得更大。而现在我可以尽情发挥想象力，把各种平淡无奇的日常生活粉饰得五光十色，近乎炫耀地在头脑里起舞。  
遗忘的记忆被重新拾起来，夹道簇拥着我，热烈庆祝卡卡罗特回到正常生活里去；没被遗忘的，一直支撑我到现在，这时候却一句话也不回，转身隐藏进欢迎我的涌流中，不再那么强烈了。  
我提着一袋子物品离开隔间，刚巧碰见了上二楼晃悠的撒旦先生，他仍然没觉察出我气色上不同以往的地方，直到我主动向他宣布这个好消息。  
“哟~撒旦先生，我要走啦，谢谢你这些天的照顾！”我走上前去，给了他一个结实的拥抱，不是撒旦的帮忙，我大概还坚持不了那么久，虽然他第一天就抢走了我的鞋子，但他给我的很多忠告确实救了我许多次命。  
他站在那里，没反应过来，显然被我过分的热情吓呆了。  
“你、你说你要走？去哪里？”他结结巴巴地问道。  
“走，离开这里，奥兹瓦尔德。我要回西都去啦！”拍拍肩让他更清醒些，我喜滋滋地高声说道，抬眉瞥了瞥楼下等着我的狱警，他正不耐烦地踱着脚步。  
有那么片刻我想他的大脑发生了小小的短路，也许我不该那样说，撒旦在这里关了十年了，走出去是他做梦都想不到的事，我不该这样刺激他的。  
他终于明白过来后，眼睛瞪得发直，里头有我从没见过的光彩，撒旦用拳头狠狠捶了我两下：  
“真有你的！卡卡罗特！妈的！我这十年头一次见着有人活着走出这鬼地方啊！真TM有你的！”  
他又伸手拍了拍我的脸，像是不相信眼前的景象，用激动得不亚于我的语调接着说：  
“臭小子，你TND真走运啊！我就说你不简单，还真T妈的不简单！快告诉我，究竟怎么让那些老鹅在你的档案上盖章的？”  
“首先，你需要一个不错的律师；其次，交上10万保证金；最后，再加上那么点运气。撒旦先生，我想对你不难。”我实话实说，没有半点开玩笑的意思，但他显然误解了我。  
“妈的！到这份上了你都不肯说老实话，让我猜猜，你是不是认识詹姆斯？提审的时候他老说起你，听说他老爸在局里做得不小；还是尤金?李？我记得你说和他聊过天，狱警里他要数第二把手了……”寄希望于攀上监狱管理层的执念控制着他，各种虚幻的猜想让他着了迷，我只能硬生生打断他。  
“没那回事，撒旦先生，你说的这两个人我连名字也不知道，真要说有什么人帮忙，一个是律师，另一个嘛，是我爱人。”  
尽管还身在其中，奥兹瓦尔德对于我好像已经是个奇幻故事，我感到这辈子也不会回来，因此有些口无遮拦。  
“好你个臭小子！现在才告诉我！怪不得上礼拜下午找不着你，原来见老婆去了啊！我就说你回来高兴个啥！”他像错过特大新闻一样猛拍大腿，于是我只好笑笑不多解释。  
撒旦独自又念叨了会儿，喊来兄弟会的成员给我集体送别，小兄弟们知道了这条特大新闻，一个个惊讶得不得了，我身上没有其他值钱的东西回报他们，只好预祝他们早日打点各自的出狱申诉。  
至于特种部队的人，因为没了老大，也只能群龙无首地干瞪眼，反而叫我有些得意。  
“卡卡罗特，动作快点！”狱警招呼道。我赶紧提上袋子，冲撒旦挥了挥手，便头也不回地走出3号监仓。  
一道道铁门在我身后关上，遭罪的日子至此走到了尽头，我通过狭长昏暗的走廊来到会客间的时候，感觉自己好像又是那个刚来时候的卡卡罗特了。  
  
“卡卡————”  
紧随着一声高呼，琪琪直扑进我怀里，才一会儿胸前的衣服就湿了，我把她轻轻揽住，心里很是对不住。  
“唔唔唔……我们还以为你死了……唔唔唔……担心死了啊……唔唔唔……”她抬头看我，早已经哭得稀里哗啦。  
我拍着她的背，安慰道：“瞧，琪琪，我这不是还好好的嘛。”抬头从她的肩上望过去，老爸和老哥也走过来，他们看到我先是吃了一惊，大概我头上的伤看着挺吓人，但很快表情平静下来，变成了欣慰的笑意，我急忙咧开嘴告诉他们我没事。  
等等，贝吉塔没来吗？  
“在里头打架了？谁下手这么重？！”老爸凑近打量我青一块紫一块的脸，手指头上缠着的绷带。  
“啊，狱霸头子，打得我只剩一口气，还好活过来了。再晚几天出来的话，说不定又要和他对上了。”  
“啧啧啧，你不是号称全能冠军么？怎么也这副狼狈相？”拉蒂兹不忘嘲弄我几句，但好歹比平常更为关心。  
“亏你还敢笑话我，换成是你，早一命呜呼啦！”我不满地努嘴，半眯着肿胀的眼睛冲他笑。  
琪琪总算停止抽泣，拽着我一条胳膊，转过头朝拉蒂兹吼道：“哎呀你真没良心！他活着出来就够不容易的了，还要求那么多！”说完扭过我的脸凑近察看伤口，扯得我直喊疼。看着看着眼泪又不争气流了出来，没办法我只能继续安慰她告诉她我真的没事。  
“能回来就好。走，回家吧。”老爸说完，给了我一个厚实的拥抱，拉蒂兹在旁一边挑眉毛告诉我他嫉妒得很，一边插着手暗示他才不屑于用这种方式表达对我的欢迎。  
  
接待处签字后，我在亲人的护送下走出了奥兹瓦尔德的铜墙铁壁。外头太阳亮得刺眼，我闭上眼睛，感受暖流在体表游走，尽情呼吸外面自由的空气，一切好像恢复成一个月前的样子，虽然我也许没权利这么说，毕竟也是稀里糊涂被送进来的。  
我不知道自己究竟对环境是变得更敏感了，还是更迟钝了，至少刚走出奥兹瓦尔德深墙的时候，还分辨不出。我似乎比运到伊纽特那阵更适应这边的气候，丝毫不觉得闷热，尽管骄阳把脚下干裂的地面烤到30来度，虽然是这样，奥斯瓦尔德的经历仍然像一团迷雾不愿离去，即使暴晒在烈日下也不能把这阴影完全驱逐，它们已经在我身体的某个角落里沉淀下来，我很清楚，体表的每一道伤疤都不是白吃的。  
话说回来，贝吉塔怎么没来？这个问题在我头脑里打转，想要问出口的话最后被吞下了肚。我知道这很不好，在迎接我的亲人面前不知足地想着见另一个人，却又没法开口，贝吉塔一直在西都为我出狱的事出力，没有他帮忙我恐怕早就成了奥兹瓦尔德的冤死鬼，可是现在我甚至没法道谢，也没法让他见证我出狱的喜悦，这对他太不公平了。  
为什么不来！贝吉塔！我甚至有些埋怨，他理应来的，我想见他，这个念头一度在监狱里折磨得我想撞墙。  
直到钻进车里，我的脑袋才跟着里头的温度一起冷却下来。好吧，是我不对，他怎么可能来？被通知的只有家属，甚至小林他们也不知道我出狱的确切日子，就算贝吉塔作为取保人获悉具体的日期，他要以什么身份来接我？如果儿子的死党都没来，一个陌生人来算什么呢？那未免太奇怪了！就是依贝吉塔的性子他也不会来。没错，情形就是这样——我好不容易回来了，所有人都张开怀抱迎接我，只有贝吉塔远远背对我站着，用他特有的方式告诉我：  
卡卡罗特，我等你很久了。


	37. 审判日

一周后 上午10点 Capsuel St.  
VIGOR诉Freeza化工的案子很快有了新进展，材料提交后的一周，这项涉及“直接或间接进行非法商业活动，包括贿赂、欺诈以及洗黑钱”的指控得以立案，并开始进入审理程序，Freeza化工的高层很可能被列入被告，弗利萨本人甚至将面临针对他个人的法律程序。  
今晨，起诉代理律师西姆在接受财经报采访时表示：“……Freeza化工参与商业犯罪证据确凿，但更引人注目的是，整个Freeza集团正在浮出水面，这家在西都及海外拥有庞大资产的公司涉及原油开采到化工品销售整条产业链环节上多项业务，从其集团下属化工公司上市之日起，利用其垄断优势对多家化工厂采取低价收购，并在资本扩张后依靠其海外的隐藏资产从事非法活动，上市后的五年时间里虽历经多次审查，但其账面上未曾露出一丝马脚……p事务所受指控方委托，在深入调查Freeza化工之前不为人所知的内幕后，已于近日在其提交法庭的材料中作出详细披露，我们相信其在业界良好的口碑以及卓越的业务能力是推进此案进程的主要动力。尽管3个月前Freeza化工认为VIGOR的指控是建立在流言基础上，但从目前公司管理层的集体蒸发来看，真理站在了流言这边，这印证了肖氏大法官在季维洛一案后的经典回答：在信息高速流通的时代里想要藏起一头白色大象是不可能的……”  
我得到的最新消息是法院下令对Freeza化工进行查封，很显然，如果证券监督委员会的效率可以更高些，今天下午FZ01就会面临停牌交易。老蜥蜴一拨人的去向不明，一起消失的还有Ice事务所的古尔多，说真的我很想看看老滑头被缉拿归案的落魄样，就算没法逮住，一想到他下辈子必须活在东躲西藏中倒也不坏……

一阵急促的门铃打断遐想，放下报纸，我冲楼上还在磨蹭的紫发儿子喊了声，起身去开门，天花板传来一阵下楼的脚步声。  
开门即是一道耀眼的阳光照进客厅，卡卡罗特穿了一身鲜艳得发亮的衣服站在外面，不久前打过照面的小鬼头跟在屁股后面，我不觉眯起眼看他。  
“哟~早~贝吉塔，你什么都不带？”他咧开嘴露出白亮的牙齿，眼睛笑成两道弯，这家伙的体力好得很，看样子恢复得不错，狱中斗殴后留下的淤青开始变淡。  
“我来啦——”特兰克斯奔到我跟前，坐在门毯前胡乱往脚上套跑鞋，一边和卡卡罗特的儿子挤眉弄眼地打招呼，我指了指儿子背后的包：“食物、水，都在里面。”  
“哈哈，这是他们的份，”卡卡罗特侧身站到黑发小鬼后面，以便孩子们更直接地问早，“我们的在这儿。”说完拇指往后点点随身背的旅行包。  
我走过去掂量一番，“不错，午饭不成问题。我们这就出发，特兰克斯，动作快点！”  
两个小家伙很快一溜烟窜下楼，今天的目的地是西都首屈一指的游乐场所，拥有全长3000米的木质过山车，以及号称能够俯瞰西都全景的豪华跳楼机，自开业之日起寻求刺激的男女老少趋之若鹜。为了庆贺卡卡罗特回来，我提议周末去消遣消遣，得知消息后小鬼们恨不得举双脚赞成，特兰克斯早就开始念叨这地方，不过我一直抽不出时间罢了。  
卡卡罗特费了些功夫才说服前妻把儿子出借一天，监护权是个大问题，看样子对特兰克斯不是好兆头。无论如何，今天是个不错的机会，我有太多的疑问，而卡卡罗特有一天的时间。入夏的头几天温度偏高，但天气还算宜人，我们心情都好得很，我想就是趁机把陈年老账一笔勾销也不在话下，更何况卡卡罗特本来就不爱计较，一路上他给我讲了些奥兹瓦尔德的奇闻轶事，经他添油加醋后，监狱里的血腥暴力凭空多出些黑色幽默，他冲我亮了亮腕上的手表，说差点就落入狱霸头子的手里，和他遗失的鞋子一个下场，后座的小子们吵个没完，似懂非懂地复述卡卡罗特故事里的名字，迅速进入各自的角色扮演，我对他那些轶事不置可否，当然，传真机的故事确实很有传奇色彩。  
卡卡罗特确实是个不简单的家伙——经过一系列惊悚、荒诞的遭遇后，不过一个星期，他就坐在我旁边说笑！如果真的发生世界灾难，那么卡卡罗特绝不会是第一个知道的，但极可能是活到最后的那个，奥兹瓦尔德事件之后我对这一点更加深信不疑。他玩腻了那块破表，又开始多动症发作，在座位上不停换姿势，眼睛来回打量左右车窗，好像一边的风景还不够他看似的。  
我问了些无关紧要的问题，却无论如何绕不到真正关心的话题，卡卡罗特的心思太简单，简单到无从下手，我想听听这家伙的想法，但他总在说些身外的事，说是另一种意义上的高傲也不为过——站在高处看这世界种种的琐碎，他参与，以一种置身事外的态度，他看见，不过情绪很少受到波及，他行动，在我以为没人能够以观察家的身份旁观一切的时候，一回头猛然发现这家伙淡然得像个神人。  
找不到切入口，我开始对自己恼火。和卡卡罗特谈话唯一有效的方法就是直截了当，想要通过某个话题去接近这家伙，最后都会落得被引向八竿子打不着的地方，对于卡卡罗特这样的，谈判桌上的心理学只能是浪费口舌。这些我都明白，但全不管用。我找不到切入口。

进园没花我们太多时间，不过游客比我想的多，看来好天气让不少人起了出门的打算。号称西都最时尚的游乐场以“梦幻、惊险”的主题标榜自己，逢上周末，这种狂欢气氛更为浓厚。漫步在道路上，人流在异国元素构建的场馆里穿梭，大开眼界的两个小鬼头把我和卡卡罗特扔在后面，上蹿下跳个没完，恨不得把这里搬回家去，小子们脚步快得很，这让看住他们变得有些困难，一阵波浪巨响把我注意力引开的当会儿，两个小崽子突然消失得无影无踪，好在卡卡罗特一只眼睛跟着小鬼们溜进了点心店，帮我逮住他们的同时，也顺带填饱了他的肚子。当然，一些糖果远远不能满足小鬼们强烈的好奇心，不消片刻，两个小家伙一头扎进海湾港的风暴漩涡中，见状，卡卡罗特搭着我肩膀，强行把我推进过山车里。  
速度在风口浪尖飞速变化，上下往复中，瞬间提升、跌落、停止、翻滚，完美的两极体验后，列车沿滑道快速俯冲，巨浪依势升起打出一个畅快淋漓的收尾，继而拉开车门赶进下一批来客。  
而所谓运气就是，我和卡卡罗特落汤鸡一样出来的时候，看见儿子们滴水不沾地活蹦乱跳，作为游乐园的常客，小鬼们可能已经掌握了不被淋湿的秘籍，而他们的父亲只能可笑地等太阳把自己烤干。  
一刻不停的小子们转眼又跳上旋转木马，我抢在卡卡罗特之前告诉他休想把我再骗上去，这家伙总算同意老老实实呆在我旁边看着儿子们。  
“公安把你从黑名单上除名后感觉如何？”我瞥了眼身边的高个子，随口问起。  
“好极了！”一条胳膊环上我的脖颈，这得寸进尺的家伙自说自话把脸贴上来，什么鬼天气！热得要命！我额头上冒出一层热汗，卡卡罗特动物一样赖在我脸皮上，黏得很紧。  
“我以前老觉得不够自在，现在才知道做个自由人是件多棒的事。”他眯起眼睛，话题突然拐弯。  
我抬手捏住肩头的下巴，示意他给我适可而止。  
“啊~要知道，贝吉塔，我有两次差点死掉，现在活过来，觉得好多事都来不及做啊。如果你也有这种经历，或者从重病里恢复过来，就知道我那时候是什么感觉了。”他没有离开的意思，反而贴得更紧。  
“哼，我身体好得很！”为了提醒这家伙在外注意点形象，我拍了拍那张脸，“卡卡罗特，小鬼们来了。”他拖拖拉拉地放开我，感觉还不够劲，肉麻得要死。  
“说说你那些来不及做的事，我对这个更有兴趣。”被贴过的地方沾了层臭汗，我用手背反复擦拭，心里却高兴得很。  
“诶~其实我没怎么多想就跑出来见你了。”  
“不长心眼的家伙。”我不知道卡卡罗特有没有意识到这样做的后果，他这算不算一时兴起？世面上不靠谱的人太多，我只能寄希望于卡卡罗特不是个调情高手。  
“说实话，我还是有种梦游的错觉，可能是关太久了。”他一边和我说话，一边朝旋转木马上的小鬼们挥挥手。“话说回来，我们这样是不是不太好？”他别过脸，笑得有几分尴尬。  
卡卡罗特在顾虑，真该死。“偷情”这个词能引发人诸多联想，无一例外的是……没几个好下场。  
“呵呵，什么时候你也准备好承担道德风险了，告诉我。”见小鬼们翻身下马，我加快语速，“如果答案是‘不’，就别再来见我。”

我咬着牙，期盼卡卡罗特在这点上能和拉蒂兹有些不一样的反应，可那张惊慌的面孔在某个瞬间露出了马脚，见鬼！卡卡罗特究竟在顾虑些什么？为什么我总会遇上这类拖泥带水的家伙？  
有的人总是在等待，有的人总是向我抱怨——时间！贝吉塔，我需要时间！  
哼，我没时间磨蹭。股东会上，我可能对着老蜥蜴摊开手请他给我更多时间？前往卡林追查Zarbon，我要求过更多的时间？就是过去对布尔玛的各种无理要求，我也没有更多犹豫过。  
时间？鬼才需要时间。  
但很快一个声音指着我的鼻尖：贝吉塔，耐心点。父亲对我不满的时候，总是这么句话。  
我放弃继续咒骂，于是想起更多他说的话，有些话说得太多，以至于要忘记也很困难。  
……如果你在周围人身上看到相同的毛病，那可能是你的问题。  
这句话在若干年后终于被证明不是废话，我有些明白这些年视而不见的，同时也在困扰我的问题究竟是什么。卡卡罗特和拉蒂兹一样在犯瞻前顾后的老毛病？可能并不是我想的那样。  
或者他们错了，或者……我错了。  
我太习惯站在顶端，权力在握。对一个富有的单身汉而言，生活尽在掌控中，这种得意——自尊的来源，说为所欲为也不为过。但是，卡卡罗特，还有拉蒂兹，他们没有那个资本。  
卡卡罗特必须处理一张更为复杂的人际网——他不过是诸多打工者中的一份子，每个月需要从不多的薪水中抽出一部分供养父母，那意味着在配偶的选择上同样需要经过多道关卡的审查；他在那些无事不登三宝殿的朋友面前不剩多少隐私，前妻的问题不会让他少受奚落，在每个男人需要完美事业和家庭来粉饰成功人士这顶头衔的今天，他区区一介上班族还不具备足够大的力量和主流观念做对。  
在卡卡罗特自己想清楚之前我没法指望更多。他改变了我，事实就是如此，即使承认这点多少让人不那么痛快。我不太确定卡卡罗特的情况，他看起来总能很好控制住自己的心思，或者说，保持那张人际网表面的热闹才是这家伙真正关心的头等大事，如果卡卡罗特那么想做自己世界的神，那谁也没法改变。  
他偶尔会纵容一下自己，但眼睛里一闪而过的慌张告诉我，他并没有想清楚。

高速矿车穿过地洞的时候，压抑多时的欲望又一次点燃我们两个。卡卡罗特柔软的唇舌和这趟列车一样在我的嘴里激烈探索，我沉浸在这种令人愉快的窒息里，如同捡到了遗失多年的宝贝……太久了，我差点以为等不到今天。假如卡卡罗特能够自行决定，那么他已经回答了我，想到这一点，我几乎觉得这趟冒险的出口已经近在眼前。  
现在，我们面前那道鸿沟几乎是消失了，但最后一步却需要卡卡罗特花费最多力气。  
奇妙的感觉自胸膛油然上升，我说不清这种得意的来源，当我发现卡卡罗特可能是怎么想的时候，忍不住在心里骂道：哟，原来是这么个死心眼的家伙！

===

几天后 中午12点 Capsuel St.  
西都步入炎夏的时候，地球另一端的某个角落正忍受着寒冬的肆虐，贝吉塔是接到塔布尔电话的时候了解到这点的。依他对弟弟的认识，塔布尔绝对不可能一赌气出走后就此断绝联络，性格上的先天不足决定这小子每隔一段时间就会向他寻求安慰，不过这一次比贝吉塔预想得还早。  
他听到电话里的声音，习惯性皱起了眉，一年未到，看样子这小子在外吃了不少苦头。  
“倒是让VIGOR挺下来了，真有你的，贝吉塔。我早上看到了新闻，这么说Freeza化工处在下风了？”塔布尔开口便提VIGOR，在贝吉塔看来相当不够格。  
“让你失望了，弗利萨那老家伙在我手里，这会儿八成和你一样在东躲西藏。”  
那一头轻轻叹了口气，并不急于反驳，“我在瓜岛，这里的生意不太好做。”  
“哦？我以为老蜥蜴给你的报酬用来兴办新公司也有余了啊？”  
“瓜岛一半以上都是原住民，当然也有些西都的移民，但总体上他们对化工品的需求不大……唉，我不和你说这些，VIGOR后来是怎么回事？弗利萨为了收购不是一向不惜血本的吗？”  
“VIGOR？你还记得VIGOR？这好像不是你该关心的事情。让我猜猜，你的新公司叫什么名字，Anchor？Vegas？还是干脆用你老婆的名字？”贝吉塔挂着嘲弄的笑，并不打算放过电话那头的可怜人。  
“够了，贝吉塔，够……”  
“妈的！塔布尔，你这个没用的东西！有什么资格来问我VIGOR的事？除了分割公司资产和畏罪潜逃你还会点什么？！如果想靠一通电话来跟我求饶批准让你回来，那我可以很肯定地告诉你，门都没有！”  
电话里安静了几秒钟。  
“不是你想的那样，贝吉塔，我没打算回来。”末了，塔布尔有气无力地开口，这让另一头的兄长小小吃了一惊。  
“你打算在那种地方晃荡多久？”  
“等生意有点起色再说了。”  
“斯蒂文知道这件事么？”  
“爸爸他不赞成，说我应该回来和你一起经营，不过我想也不可能。”  
他很想再戏弄几句，让这小子当着他的面好好忏悔一番，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。塔布尔自幼就是个胆小鬼，现在倒想打肿脸充胖子？  
活该！贝吉塔不解气地骂了句，但终究没吼出声。  
“真可笑，堂堂VIGOR高管竟然下放去这么个破地方创业。”想了想，他板着面孔，打算让嘲弄继续，得意却在一点点消失。  
“与其留在那种地方，还是回你熟悉的环境更好。毕竟……父亲说的不错。”  
算了！他嘴角扭捏了一下，把话筒换到另一边，亲弟弟哭丧着脸的样子总让当哥哥的不好受。  
塔布尔知道，他那样讲，就表示默许了，弟弟面前无论怎么强硬，贝吉塔总是留有余地的。  
但如果接受贝吉塔的原谅，那就前功尽弃了，塔布尔此次自我流放式的创举，本质上为的是摆脱“弟弟”这个身份，对自己、和自己能力的束缚。葛蕾可以忍受经营惨淡，可以忍受颠沛流离，事实上，她已经在这么做了，但唯独不能忍受丈夫的懦弱。男人的尊严，有时候也是女人的骄傲。  
“随你怎么说吧，我打算留在这里，葛蕾说我们可以尝试一下旅游业，有时候换个行业做也不是不好。而且，现在的生活，其实也不比西都来得差。”  
真是稀罕！连塔布尔都晓得破釜沉舟了！小个子总裁新奇地抬了抬眉。看样子这半年没白耗，这小子，也该让他多吃点苦！贝吉塔考虑着是不是要对弟弟另眼相待。  
“我没记错的话，你手里还有10% VIGOR的股票，塔布尔，别忘了，你还是VIGOR的股东。”  
“嗯……我不会忘的……抱歉，贝吉塔，我没守约……”  
“好了，别唠叨了，你就等着听VIGOR的好消息吧！”  
“不会错过的。”  
“那么，自己保重，塔布尔。我会在西都，好好看着你发展。”  
“不会让你失望的。哦，说一句，公司的名字叫Gray，被你猜中了。”  
“你女人的作风……果然是她做的主。”  
“不是……也挺好么……”塔布尔吞吞吐吐，暴露了在家妻管严的地位。“话说回来，你打算就这么一个人过了？上次我还和爸爸说起，他觉得……”  
“用不着老爷子操心，”贝吉塔打断他说话，“更轮不到你插手。女人本来就难琢磨，这点，你比我更清楚。”  
无法参与这桩事的讨论，塔布尔不满地应了一声，只好匆匆挂断电话。贝吉塔的措辞没有想象中来得恶劣，原本他都做好挨一番挖苦的准备了。他不拘言笑的兄长今天听起来很不一样，他们后半程的谈话几乎可以用和颜悦色来形容，至少在塔布尔的印象里，这是极为罕见的。  
西都这一头，VIGOR年轻的总裁放下电话，在搜索引擎里敲进了“Gray”几个字母，片刻的浏览后，他起身来到明亮的落地窗前，放眼望去，整座城市在脚底铺开，车流穿行其间，一切井然有序、生机勃勃。他无法想象塔布尔从另一片新大陆的窗口望出去能看到何种景观，不能保证足够气派，但一定是不同的，可能的话他不介意尝试些新鲜事物，斯蒂文留下的老路在自己手里发扬光大固然不错，但他想要的更多，或许哪一天西都无法满足膨胀野心的时候，他会考虑前往塔布尔所说的瓜岛实地勘察。  
至于女人的问题，很显然，他在认识上早就和塔布尔分道扬镳了，大概女人确实不是他贝吉塔擅长的领域。他的思想开了一会儿小差，眼前浮现出黑发特派员那张开朗的脸。说起来，他和塔布尔两个人，都在尝试新鲜事物，不过在不同的领域罢了。如此一想，贝吉塔回到桌前拨通了另一个人的电话，是时间问候一声卡卡罗特了，这磨蹭的家伙多半在完善手里的报告，他的顶头上司把报告期限卡死在月末，看样子他贝吉塔得为约会找个特别的理由。  
  
===  
  
1个月后 上午10点 西都初级法院  
弗利萨一伙人被抓获的消息一经透露，在西都的化工业间引起不小的轰动，当然，其中最得意的人，莫过于贝吉塔了。  
他几乎能想象老蜥蜴被逮捕时候的惊恐，据说是有人告了密，让Freeza高管们的撤离路线暴露了踪迹，这拨人是傍晚在一家赌场里被当场截获的，老蜥蜴经常出入的游乐场所成了他最后自由的终点，这种巧合多少让人感叹命运的嘲弄。  
作为原告的一方，他有幸能一睹弗利萨的落魄下场，经过这场马拉松式的恶斗后，他赢得了胜利，昔日的死对头而今只能干瞪眼，这是何等的大快人心！  
更重要的是，卡卡罗特见证了一切，黑发特派员得知消息后第一时间给他发来贺电——那天他们一起吃了晚饭，所以这是理所当然的事。  
“瞧我们干的好事！”卡卡罗特夸张地喊道，在他躲开前给了他一个兴高采烈的拥抱。  
贝吉塔从来都不知道，原来骄傲也可以分享，他笑得很坏，他快笑不动了。  
  
初级法院上午9时30分开庭审理Freeza集团高层涉嫌非法集资及洗钱案，垂头丧气的弗利萨一行人被带上法庭，同时列席的还有早先闯入卡卡罗特住宅行窃未果的库勒等人，被指控涉嫌经济诈骗、操纵股市、偷税漏税以及故意伤害。伙同洗钱的古尔多也被推上法庭，罪名是伙同犯罪及出具不实报告。尽管Freeza集团在业界享有霸主地位，其雄厚经济实力也确凿无疑，却是在各种不正当交易和非法竞争的肮脏根基上茁壮成长起来，从十年前一家不起眼的小化工厂，逐渐演变成今日的庞然大物。这一案件历时的多个月内，P公司的审计小组在多地间奔波，并最终获取重要证据，为原告方检举起诉提供了有利证明，“黑石”顾问也在起诉书中多次引用审计小组出具的报告——  
  
（一）此案涉及Freeza化工逃避税款多达2000多万。p公司审计人员进驻Freeza化工后通过现场调查，发现多处疑点，包括内部监督机制失效、会计资料内容失实等问题。经过连续2个多月的奋战，最终在海外卡林岛上发现集团公司暗藏的关联方，为其上市母公司虚增销售、转移利润，从而达到粉饰报表、逃避税收的目的。检查机关收到起诉书后对证据进行确认，进一步调查的取证结果与审计人员的结论一致。  
（二）Freeza集团涉嫌操纵股市获取非法资金2个亿，构成重大经济犯罪。在进驻Freeza化工查账期间，被告方利用审计人员的盲点制造公众恐慌，借机在股市中获取巨额收益，有漂白原始资金的嫌疑。虽然所获证据不足，但根据股市暴涨暴跌期间的交易资料，认为推断合理且有说服力。  
（三）由于以上事项，有足够理由怀疑Freeza化工上市出资不实，构成严重扰乱市场秩序的犯罪事实。为Freeza化工出具上市审计报告的Ice事务所签字主任古尔多对于不实报告供认不讳，由于上市距今五年，期间发生多次增资及收购，追溯力有限。  
  
如果这些指控还停留在传统的经济犯罪层面，那么针对个别特派员的人身攻击则要骇人听闻得多，刑事机关抓捕了库勒一伙人之后，顺藤摸瓜找到远在伊纽特的奥兹瓦尔德监狱，库勒拒不承认卡卡罗特的人间蒸发和小林的重伤同自己有关联，可是接下来他要看到的证据却是无懈可击的。  
库勒是个胆大心细的犯罪分子，卡卡罗特被关进监狱后，档案始终如影相随，这让收审的警察对黑发男人的犯罪事实深信不疑，而卡卡罗特被保释出来以后，包括档案在内、这个男人曾经在奥兹瓦尔德存在过的痕迹都被统统抹干净。但他万万没想到的是，这个高级特派员，如果真如他从弗利萨嘴里打听到的，在监狱里表现得像个平庸上班族，那他不可能翻出Freeza集团那些陈年老账，也不会坐在原告席上，更不会和VIGOR高高在上的老总亲密地咬耳朵说话了。  
毕竟，卡卡罗特可不是泛泛之辈，无论在西都这块土地上，还是远在奥兹瓦尔德的监狱里。  
因此，当多年没见过外头世界的撒旦先生被带上法庭的时候，被告席上的人全都傻眼了。

兄弟会的老大一眼认出卡卡罗特，先是对其人模人样的打扮吃了一惊，但很快找到熟悉的感觉，冲他打了个手势，席上的黑发男人友好地回应。  
“那个人是谁？”卡卡罗特打招呼的时候，贝吉塔斜了他一眼。  
“是我和你提到的撒旦先生，监狱里帮了我不少忙呐。”  
“哼，你到哪里都是这样。”一抹不易察觉的笑滑上嘴角。  
撒旦当场指明认识卡卡罗特，他跳跃式的描述有些混乱，不过和卡卡罗特对狱中的描述八九不离十。速记员在纸上沙沙记录，庭内所有人员安静地听完撒旦的离奇故事，却很难和前排席上某个头发乱糟糟的特派员联系在一起。  
故事讲完后，法官点点头，示意把证人带下庭，兄弟会的老大路过卡卡罗特身边的时候，诧异地打量了一眼坐在他旁边的小个子男人，待被送到庭外，才觉得依稀在哪里见过这张顶着火焰发型的脸。  
  
听完证人的陈词后，双方律师进行了几个回合的舌战，整个过程并未耗时太久，等法庭上的火药味散去，随即进入退庭评议阶段。  
弗利萨被带着走出法庭时，卡卡罗特听到老蜥蜴穷尽最后一点威风对他咒骂：“迟早你会死在我手里！”他有些茫然地目送着白脸老家伙，看那张誓不罢休的脸扭曲成一团，直到再也望不见两点摄人心魄的红。  
他呆呆注视着门口，期望那是这辈子最后一次听见老蜥蜴的声音，白光穿堂而入，他不觉浑身打了个颤，要说奥兹瓦尔德之行没有遗留症那是不可能的，走出深墙后很长一段时间他睡不安稳，梦魇里一双白爪勒住头颈，勒得喘不过气来，他惊醒后头个反应就是去摸枕头下的刀片，待触到空无一物的床垫才缓过神。当然，最近这种情况越来越少了，所有情况都在好转，基纽那张鬼脸只是偶尔来他的梦境里拜访……  
他的目光从老蜥蜴远去的背影上移开，不料脸颊却被一只有力的手捏住转到另一边，啊，这里，这里有一对深邃的黑曜石，锐利的光闪烁其中，让他顿时放松下来。  
“老家伙本事再大，以后也奈你不得，再有，要死你也只会死在我手里。”  
“啊、啊，可我现在只想着怎么填饱肚子，贝吉塔，我们都坐了一上午啦，这儿附近哪里有吃的？”  
  
短暂的休息后所有人回到庭上，卡卡罗特没精打采地靠着前边的椅背，才一会儿的退庭时间，哪有功夫好好吃上一顿？可贝吉塔仍是纹丝不动抱臂坐得笔挺，真是死要面子，卡卡罗特暗暗好笑，刚才还在咆哮周围连个像样的饭馆也没有，他分明饿得很，肚肠叽里咕噜叫个没完。  
审判长用了较快的语速宣读了10页的判决书，前后大概20分钟，简而言之，判决如下：  
  
集团全体高层蓄意从事非法经济活动，故否认其法人人格，偷漏税性质恶劣，以诈骗罪判处涉案人员弗利萨、萨博无期徒刑，没收全部个人财产；涉嫌非法集资及清洗黑钱，判处有期徒刑二十年。两罪并罚，执行无期徒刑，没收个人全部财产。  
以故意杀人罪、绑架罪判处库勒有期徒刑五十年，作为弗利萨等人的共犯，加判二十年。  
古尔多明知不报、同时出具不实报告，构成隐瞒犯罪，但因协助特派人员调查，属态度良好，判处有期徒刑二十年，减刑五年。  
听到判决结果的时候，库勒当场破口大骂，一双红眼睛怒得快喷出火来，倒是弗利萨神色还算平静，大概是料到有这样的结果，熟悉西都司法流程的老家伙从见到证据的那刻开始，就料到情况不妙了。  
  
最后法官老头不顾庭上饥肠辘辘的众人，慢吞吞做了总结陈词：  
  
各位，这是近年来西都少有的一桩重大案件，参与其中的，本来每一个都可以给我们的社会做出巨大的贡献，但是当我们对经济快速发展沾沾自喜的时候，却最容易忽视内心膨胀的欲望，和随之而来逐渐滋生的罪恶——当一个微小的念头不受控制地发展，迟早会像病毒一样肆虐，并在一些地区、甚至跨越国界蔓延——正如你们这次看到的一样。  
  
老头抬起眼皮，看到原告席上一双不怒自威的黑眸在紧锁的眉头下注视着前方，于是接着说：  
这一次的检举揭发可能出于商业利益，但是给西都带来的警示意义却超越了本来的目的。如果我们不能随时保持警惕，选择对犯罪纵容，对舞弊忍让，那么，我们历尽艰辛才建立起来的平衡秩序被打破、我们视为存在根本的信用被瓦解，就指日可待了。此案审理完毕，闭庭。言毕，“砰”的一声落下锤子。


	38. 访客

晚上7点 唐人街

卡卡罗特晚上回到家的时候吃了一惊——钥匙插进锁孔，他发现大门没锁，莫非——  
正担心是不是自己又犯了粗心的毛病，转开门把手却发现巴达克一人坐在沙发上，脸上表情有些不对劲，前边的茶几上零星摆了几个杯子。  
“老爸！你怎么来了？”黑发男人一脸诧异。  
“该我问你才是！约了晚上5点两家人上你这儿吃饭，我给你小子打电话不接，亏我随身带了房门的钥匙！”脸上带刀疤的男人厉声质问。  
“啊、啊？是今天？不是约了10号嘛？”他低头看了看表，“今天是9号啊。”  
正在气头上的巴达克不容分说，“别给自己找理由！过来坐下，我有话问你。”  
卡卡罗特一拍脑袋——“哎呀！我知道了！准是基纽捣的鬼！”但显然，他父亲此刻有更重要的事交代，没功夫听他解释。  
“不说这些，对方父母也没多计较，看得出是有教养的人家。我问你，你们交往也有段时间了吧？”  
卡卡罗特一时没弄清怎么回事，脸上的表情告诉父亲他有些迷糊。  
“女孩子对你印象不错，也不避讳你的前科，所以两家的长辈今天吃饭的时候商量，差不多可以考虑订婚了，我们都希望这一次你可以主动点。”  
这件事不提，卡卡罗特也就扔在脑后，能敷衍就敷衍过去，可经巴达克这么一说，他猛然意识到了事态的严重性。  
“我可不答应。”黑发男人踢掉脚上的鞋子，大步跨过门毯，坐进沙发里，“结婚的又不是老爸你，别随便给人家做决定好不好。”真是皇帝不急急太监，他在心里暗自嘀咕。  
“这不是你一个人的事，多为家庭考虑考虑。如果你真的决定把儿子接回来住，那么毫无疑问，悟天那孩子需要一个母亲，而你，需要一个能照顾好你的人。”顿了顿，他接着往下说，“再想想你老爸的脸面，我不想听到外面那些闲话了。”  
房子的男主人前额冒出一层汗，捏了捏拳头，把它们交叉埋进前胸口。  
“又有什么闲话了？单亲家庭又不稀罕~”他故意转过头到另一侧，避开父亲直射过来的目光。  
“不是这个。还记得托马叔叔么？以前我部队里的战友，你小时候见过他。”  
“没印象了，怎么啦？”  
“他一次刚巧碰见我，和我聊起你，说看见你和一个男人勾搭在一起。托马的记性很好，说你那天穿了件橙色外套，我想他确实没认错人。”  
一番话迫使卡卡罗特扭过脖子，正视他父亲的脸，以及那个一直在逃避的难题。  
他不能加以否认，也不能说谎，所以只好选择沉默。  
“开始我没当回事，毕竟你小子朋友多，饭局也多。托马不是个仔细的人，但好歹分得清什么是普通朋友，什么是男女朋友，他说你们两个感情不是一般的好啊~”  
“这么多年没见了，他就那么肯定是我？”卡卡罗特在心中暗暗叫苦。  
“他说了，你小子从小到大都是这摸样，烧成灰他都认识！”  
“认错了吧。”  
“别给我打马虎眼！两个大男人搂搂抱抱的你以为别人看不见？好了，究竟怎么回事！”

片刻的不语后，卡卡罗特抽出双臂，按在大腿上，像是下了很大的决心。  
“我们在一起很开心……”道出了天大的秘密，他鼓足劲让自己显得镇定些，可对视片刻后，卡卡罗特仍有些底气不足，随着老爸那张脸从乌云密布变成了晴天霹雳，他的心脏也跟着惊雷后落下的雨点那样噼里啪啦地跳动。  
“我的老天——”巴达克一个激灵从沙发上站起来，惊愕得活像当年遭到敌方伏击，“你这是怎么回事！怎么从没和我说过？！那小子什么来历？都对你做了些什么？”  
“我自己的事，和别人没关系。”卡卡罗特坐在对面沙发上坚守自己的阵地，但气势上却像极了一个死不认错的孩子。  
“怎么，难不成结婚结怕了？”巴达克恨铁不成钢地摇着头，“我已经说过了——老天——你都29岁、29岁了！怎么还可以这么任性！拉蒂兹这个年纪的时候，已经在和他老丈人讨论继承财产的事了，哪用得着我到处给他物色对象、操心婚事？小子，我知道你不是个自私的人，但这件事上，别给我太过火了！”一番语重心长的责备，更多的，却是急切不安。在年长的一辈人看来，两个男人谈情说爱这类太赶时髦的事显然破坏了祖辈们苦心奠定的道德观。  
“老爸，要兰琪和我在一起，我只能说……结果肯定和琪琪一样，如果不会更糟的话。”卡卡罗特不依不饶地反抗，“我可不想再害了人家。”  
巴达克意识到再争论也是多费口舌，儿子脑袋里一定有什么东西扎了根，而罪魁祸首，就是那个把他老实巴交儿子教坏的男人，他燃起烟，猛吸一口，决心今天一定要把来龙去脉弄清楚，将这样东西连根拔起，否则，家族的老脸可丢不起。  
“不要先入为主，”他缓和了口气，“你自己不也喜欢说，不试试看，怎么知道不行呢？是不是？她是个好女孩，你老爸的眼光不会错。”  
这让卡卡罗特顿时语塞，没错，他的名言，反倒堵上了自己的嘴。兰琪不是不讨人喜欢，他欣赏她，就像以前，手指穿过琪琪乌黑柔顺的长发时，那种舒服的感觉一样。可是他们不适合，这一点他比谁都清楚。两个合适的人之间应有的默契，长年的婚姻生活都不一定培养得出，更不提他和贝吉塔之间有的不只是默契。从最简单的层面上说，让他卡卡罗特即刻喊出一个人的名字，那绝对只有一个答案——贝吉塔。  
“唔……反正我不答应，要结你替我结去。”黑发男人起身离开沙发，背对他的父亲。  
“你……”巴达克一把掐灭烟头，被固执的儿子气得一时无话可说，冷战的气氛在意见不合的父子间蔓延开。僵持了小会儿，还是做父亲的先开口问：“那小子是什么来历？看把你迷得神魂颠倒的。”  
卡卡罗特侧过身，从父亲紧锁的眉头看出了关切，提醒自己别掉进温柔的陷阱。  
“我可以不说吗？”他咬咬牙，语气里多了几分绝情。  
脸上有刀疤的男人一听这话，顿时怒目圆睁。他靠后坐进沙发里，两臂摆在扶手上：“你小子今天不老实交代，我就坐这里不走了！”  
一条无形的绳子连接着这对父子，他们分别揣紧自己那头，卯足了劲往这边拉动，中间的标的物却依然纹丝不动。  
卡卡罗特闷声不吭，各种情绪在心里翻腾，他和父亲的目光撞上，没有眼神交换，有的只是暗流涌动。如果说这些年那张老好人的面孔未曾变过，那么现在，他俨然又回到了十多年前，那个任性冲动的孩子，为了维护男孩的自尊和其他孩子大打出手。  
当然他是个成年人，那意味着他可以违抗父亲的旨意，却不能无视父亲的存在，半晌，卡卡罗特轻叹一声，终于开口说话。  
“你们见过面，他是VIGOR的老总，贝吉塔”说完，黑发男人眼睛看向了地板。  
“贝吉塔！你的委托人！”吃了一惊，巴达克两手把住扶手站起身。“你……算你小子狠！我当时就奇怪你个小职员怎么会认识那种大人物，妈的！这些钻石王老五不结婚原来就为了玩新花样！”  
“说过好多次了，我是特派员，不是什么小职员。”卡卡罗特压低嗓音不满地反驳，“我们是俱乐部比赛时候认识的，后来VIGOR险些被收购的时候我帮了些忙，再之后就是他委托我查办他们的死对头，把我从奥兹瓦尔德监狱保释出来的也是他。”  
“俱乐部？什么俱乐部？我怎么一点都不知道？”  
“FGT俱乐部，是个可以结实各路武林高手的地方，我的搏击功夫在那边很有名。”卡卡罗特仍然绷着脸不敢松懈，平常说这话铁定是得意洋洋的。  
“那不就是有钱人没事跑去自讨苦吃的地方么……早知道你小子喜欢干架，我就把你送去参军了！还干什么审计，真是不着调！”巴达克挖苦道。  
“老爸你这就不懂了，这叫文武双全！”卡卡罗特放下抱紧的双臂，针锋相对。  
这么一解释，巴达克好歹退去三分火气，但他这个老兵可不是那些攀上名人就巴结个没完的奴才，巴达克这名字以前在部队里一直都是铮铮铁骨的代名词——那表示他在原则面前从不妥协。  
“原来是VIGOR的老总……”他喃喃自语道，“怪不得我想怎么是他头一个发现你被关进监狱，”  
“是啊！”见状，卡卡罗特赶紧为自己的情人加分，“不是因为贝吉塔，我大概早就冤死在奥兹瓦尔德啦！”  
“不是因为他你也不会被关进去吧？”黑发男人的企图逃不过他警觉的父亲，巴达克又一次沉下脸，“我不知道这个贝吉塔还对你做了些什么，但是，男人应该和女人在一起，这是天经地义的事。卡卡罗特，我知道时代变了，但我们家的传统不能坏。”  
说完，他从口袋里套出一个天鹅绒小盒子放到茶几上。“别再去胡思乱想了，赶紧给我离开那小个子，结婚才是正事，这两天你去给那个女孩子，两家就这么定了。”  
卡卡罗特一个踉跄，“这、这……老爸，就是要结婚，也轮不到你来准备这东西吧？”  
“我不去买，还指望你会想起这桩事？”  
“本来就不想。我不会和她结婚的，老爸，我需要自己决定下半辈子和谁在一起。”  
没留任何商量余地，巴达克走到玄关开始穿鞋，“给我醒醒，卡卡罗特，回现实当中来。那个贝吉塔不过要你帮他打赢这场官司，等你没利用价值的时候，他对你也就不会那么殷勤。这类事我见多了，商场上都是利来利往，他们又多半是情场老手，和珠宝啊、名车啊一样，感情这东西，有钱人很快就玩腻了。”  
不确定的表情从卡卡罗特脸上掠过，巴达克知道，这句话说到了儿子的软肋上。  
“我也是为你好，你要自己想明白，这世界上，只有你家人是不会骗你的。”  
黑发特派员怔了怔，随即别过脑袋不再说话，他认同这句话，但还是用自己的方式提出抗议，巴达克了解他儿子，这个习惯与世无争的小子倔起来那是十头驴子也拉不回，真生气的话他这个做父亲的也消受不起，卡卡罗特若是有什么情绪，即刻就会着手处理掉，所以巴达克知道，对付这小子最好就是先斩后奏。  
“这个你带走。”他出门前，卡卡罗特执意把小盒子交还给他，没有丝毫的回心转意。他在儿子那张单纯的脸上看出几分火药味，仿佛在说“不带走我可生气了！”  
但巴达克的铁石心肠也是出了名的。  
“念在你父亲的份上，去给她。”无关乎于荣誉，无关乎于气概，他摆摆手下了楼，留给儿子一个背影，他必须这样做，无论卡卡罗特是否接受，对一个军人而言，唯一的职责就是服从，他曾经誓死捍卫军规，现在他仍要捍卫自己的原则，这关乎到尊严，事实上，对原则的服从，于那些值得敬畏的退役老兵而言，往往比生命还要重要。


	39. 回到原点

隔天 下午7点 Crane酒吧  
卡卡罗特弄不明白为什么兰琪要约在吵吵嚷嚷的酒吧，他们大可以挑个安静的小饭馆吃顿饭、把话说清楚，那样不是来得更方便么？旋转的霓虹灯在他四周起舞，架子鼓竭尽所能尝试着各种节奏，在这样的环境下，要卡卡罗特大声宣告一些私人情感，显然是个糟糕的场合。黑发男人心不在焉地摆弄手指间的一枚硬币，目光跟着舞池里扭动的人群摇摆。  
戴帽子的高个儿男人在吧台后面殷勤地擦亮一只只酒杯，他发现眼前百无聊赖的黑发男子，于是拉开嗓门凑上前招呼：  
“这位老兄，来点什么吧？”  
卡卡罗特如梦初醒似地抬起头，像是刚发现吧台后还有人。  
“哦……给我一杯苏打水吧。”说罢松了松脖颈上的领带。  
“不喜欢喝酒的话……芭翠堤挺不错，口味偏甜，是我们的特色，而且完全不影响开车。怎么？在等人？”  
“算是吧。”黑发男人的心思在别处游荡，于是高个调酒师当做了默许了，不稍片刻，一杯金黄色的液体被推到男人面前，他举起杯子闻了闻，酒的清香飘进鼻孔，冰块在酒杯里欢乐地碰撞。清爽的液体在舌尖打了个转，滑下喉咙，顿时唇齿留香——一种类似香槟的口感。  
卡卡罗特放下杯子，当芭翠堤第一口的魅力逐渐消失后，令人失望的甜腻感开始延展。他听见门口一阵叮当作响，接着走进一袭红装的兰琪，她看见黑发特派员，淑女地挂上温柔的微笑。  
在卡卡罗特的目光重回手上的芭翠堤时，调酒师却才开始他对靓丽女子的欣赏，毫不客气地用眼神传达他对这抹亮色的大力夸奖。兰琪坐到卡卡罗特旁边后，一杯已经调制好的果酒安放在她面前——是她再熟悉不过的——堕落天使，黑发女子有些脸颊发烫，长睫毛羞涩地忽闪两下，小心避让着吧台后一双热切的眼睛。眼下，她要和卡卡罗特谈论的可不是一个轻松的话题。  
黑发男人感觉出了她的不自在，于是主动举起杯子，香槟色的液体在灯光下煞是好看。  
“干杯！”他试着调节气氛，“就当成是平常的约会吧。”  
见状，兰琪微颔下巴，举起高脚杯，玻璃相碰发出清脆的响声，她像第一天来到那样，轻抿一口，瞬时，薄荷味在口腔煽动一股奇异的旋风。  
“那天真的很抱歉啊，让你和你爸妈白跑一次，刚巧我有个庭审要出面……”  
“怎么白跑了？”兰琪冲他脸上吹出一口酒气，“你来又能有什么两样？”  
“我那天在的话，也不用再特意约你了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”两颊浮起红晕，兰琪不耐烦地放下空酒杯。  
“我爸爸那天替我做了决定，现在我想收回他的话。”卡卡罗特有些不安地在桌子下搓着手。  
兰琪低下头，水灵的圆目怔怔望着脚尖。  
“别人说的话，你能收回么？”  
这回轮到卡卡罗特有些发窘，兰琪……他没想到这番话出自眼前弱女子之口。  
“抱歉啊，但是我真的不能接受他老人家的安排……”  
“呵呵呵呵——”没等他把话说完，兰琪憋不住咯咯笑出声，“告诉你啊卡卡罗特，你想把我甩了——没门！”  
黑发男人一惊，还没缓过神来，兰琪却双手环上了调酒师的脖子，顺势吻了上去。卡卡罗特被晒在一边，惊愕地看着眼前的场景，突兀得像是电影里的桥段。  
一通火热的长吻后，兰琪涨红了脸转过头，戴帽子的高个儿转过身，也许还继续擦着手里的杯子。  
“啧啧啧。”卷发女子抛给卡卡罗特一个轻蔑的媚眼，摇摇手指：“怎么？一点都不嫉妒？”  
“我只是没想到……”  
“哎~”她解掉头上的发带轻叹一声，“有人问起来，就说是我甩了你，知道么？”  
“啊、啊？”卡卡罗特的死脑筋一时没转过弯来。  
“天津饭！”她大声招呼吧台后高大的背影，于是酒吧小老板尴尬地转过身露出了脸。“来认识一下！这是卡卡罗特，好像是我的一个朋友……这是天津饭，我的新男朋友。”  
两个男人在酒劲发作的女人面前都有些不知所措，还是卡卡罗特第一个想起来问候，说真的，他一点儿也不生气，只是有些奇怪。  
“我好像哪里见过你……”他努力回忆道，“你们是怎么……”  
“谁让有些人看不住自己的女友呢？”调酒师摘下帽子，露出光溜溜的脑袋。“无意冒犯，但我真的要谢你，她是个不可多得的女人。晚上的酒，我请了。”  
“可我从没见过她今天这样……”  
“你没见过的时候多着呢~来，天津饭，再上一杯，把你的看家本领都用上！”兰琪豪爽地从钱包里摸出两张百元大钞。“用不着你们来，晚上的酒，我全包了！”

如果生活是一幕幕戏，那么卡卡罗特此时觉得自己是台下的观众，兰琪当着所有人的面和天津饭公然调情，其中也包括他，卡卡罗特。  
但也可能不完全是这样。为什么兰琪要把自己灌醉？如果那样更方便一些难听的话说出口，也不必这样，一杯一杯把自己推向意识的边缘。说心里一点难过也没有，压根是骗人的，卡卡罗特今晚要是带来那个戒指，难保她不会欢欣雀跃地接受。怎么说，人这种动物，相处时间久了，或多或少总会有点感情的，更何况卡卡罗特本来就有一张讨女孩子喜欢的脸。  
他尽管是个粗线条的人，但直觉却相当灵敏，一些异样的情绪想要在他眼皮底下蒙混过关，几乎是不可能的。兰琪喝得越多，他心里的内疚就越重，假如有人告诉卡卡罗特他伤了一个女孩子的心，那这家伙八成要惶恐一阵子了。  
很显然，兰琪受不了这家伙老爱给自己加包袱，她用酒把自己点燃，直截了当地告诉所有人——老娘才不需要你们来同情！什么借酒浇愁，什么喝酒伤身，我高兴！  
这不免让卡卡罗特想起七年前刚认识琪琪那会儿，也是在酒吧里，她因为一件小事想买醉，结果被他好心喊停，一个简单的举动，是举手之劳还是别有他意，却变成了男人和女人间被误解了的词。

他一直陪在旁边，听天津饭和兰琪的调侃、嬉笑，像个多余的人。待心里的自责随着两人打情骂俏的升级渐渐消散后，他意识到，差不多也是自己告别这场玩笑的时候。不是么？两个看似门当户对实则半句不投缘的人被凑到一块儿，末了还害得女孩子对自己恋恋不舍，这究竟是长辈们在乱点鸳鸯谱呢，还是老天和寂寞的都市人开的一个玩笑呢？  
两人谈兴渐浓的时候，卡卡罗特知趣地提前告辞，走出热闹的酒吧，独自沿着冷清的小道斜穿过他熟悉的中心花园，完全没有注意到酒吧外暧昧的灯光下藏着的一个身影。

===

两周后 晚上6点 皇冠酒店  
酒店的大堂里挤满了宾客，卡卡罗特低头看了眼表，慌乱套上西服，马虎地摆正领结和胸前的配花，从人堆里挤出一条道直奔宴会席，一般来说，卡卡罗特表现得如此风尘仆仆，那一定是严重迟到了。  
宴会席门口，小林一见自己的死党兼伴郎赶紧招呼，宴席上早已高朋满座，食客们饥肠辘辘，只等一声令下奏响步入圣堂的进行曲。好在18号不是斤斤计较的人，换做其他新娘，早就开始劈头盖脸地数落。  
“你跑哪儿去了？再晚点我让乐平先开始了。”小林朝音师打了个手势，示意可以奏乐。  
“不好意思啊~，还是官司的事，和委托人约了谈话。”卡卡罗特从裤兜里掏出皱巴巴的发言稿，开始温习自己的台词。  
听闻音乐响起，小林也不得发作，只叹了口气：“我还以为你会带女朋友来，上次都说了想认识认识。”  
不等卡卡罗特回答，一只手拍上他的肩膀，扭头一看发现是头发梳得油光发亮的乐平，一开口竟是和小林一样的问话：  
“嘿~卡卡，没带女朋友过来？一会儿新娘抛捧花我要定了哦~！”  
“诶？18号在哪里？”笑了笑，黑发男人开始东张西望，试图摆脱这个话题。  
“她去换衣服了。”小林打量完各桌的气氛，一把抓住自己的死党大步走向主桌，一路上宾客们向他们投去好奇的目光。  
由于司仪的过分克制尽责，把主婚当成自己唯一的分内事，于是主持的活儿全部交给伴郎，这对能说会道的乐平不是难事，但要卡卡罗特临场口吐妙语连珠那绝对是异想天开。一曲轻快的小步舞曲后，待宾客被逗弄得发痒的笑感神经逐渐安定，他接过乐平的话筒，继而开始调侃新郎在友人眼里的各种糗事，一束椭圆灯光把他打亮，全场宾客坐在暗处的酒席间，犹如音乐会上的听众，不时间发出一两声咳嗽。  
“关于小林，有一些事不得不说。”卡卡罗特清了清嗓子，努力回想自己的台词。“你们别看他现在这样，其实原来也是好胜心很强的人。”幽暗的会场内发出几声偷笑，新郎立刻摆出了苦瓜脸。  
“我和小林已经认识了十来年，”卡卡罗特挠挠头，转身和新郎确认，“刚认识的时候大家还是小孩子，除了谁的毛发更浓密，其他什么他都要和我比，当然乐平也不例外。”  
“一开始还好，也就是谁长得更高、谁跑得更快啦、谁吃得更多啦——现在大家觉得鸡毛蒜皮的小事当年都比过，那就是我们自己的小乐趣。后来是什么时候……我记不清了，他觉得我们几个越来越没可比性，就放弃原先的阵地，说还是比谁先结婚来得更实际。这里，我要当着诸位的面感谢小林这么多年来对我们的不离不弃，单从这点上来说他是个很专一的人，现在我们要把他交付给新娘18号——”  
不等一阵笑声歇停，卡卡罗特一本正经地接着说，“经过我们这些年的互相攀比，小林虽然输多赢少，但越挫越勇，而且他这人精明得很，小事情上老是输，但大事情上总是比我和乐平领先一步，比如……额……还是乐平你来说吧。”  
话语间，灯光移到另一位西装笔挺的伴郎身上，他装模作样接过话筒，压低嗓音谄媚地道了句：“新婚快乐，天底下最幸福的男人。”随即，洪亮的乐声响起，在偌大的宴会厅上方盘旋，另一束灯光在门口投射出一个华丽的身影，小林一个踉跄站起，打翻了手边的酒杯。  
美得令人窒息的18号身着雪白的华服款款步入会堂，冰蓝色的眸子若无其事地在席间扫视，最后她在主桌前停下，伸出修长的左手。见状，小林赶紧走上前接住，在聚光灯的注视下，开始誓词、交换信物。新人互相戴上指环后，乐平兴奋地吹响口哨，卡卡罗特头一个开始鼓掌，于是全场的欢呼和掌声在各桌间接力，瞬时间灯光大亮、礼花齐鸣，眼花缭乱的彩带飘零在众人的头上。  
婚宴持续了3个多小时，当卡卡罗特和小林把喝得醉醺醺的乐平扶到外边沙发上的时候，宾客和亲属才刚开始离席，小林听到一些远房亲戚在讨论新娘的名字。  
“那女孩的名字还真够奇怪的，还是说不是本名？”他听见一个对另一个说。  
“不过真的很漂亮啊，那小子确实有两下子。名字嘛~本来也就是个代号，没什么大不了的。”  
他和卡卡罗特面面相觑。至少，“18号”这个名字对小林而言，不只是个简单的代号，她酒量出奇的好，让小林今天喊出这名字的时候，多了一份骄傲。  
烂醉如泥的乐平需要有人陪着醒酒，对两个战斗了一晚上的男人而言，是个出来透气的机会，小林望着新娘穿梭席间的背影，不觉打开了话匣。  
“结婚真是麻烦啊~，”他同情地看着一边的黑发男人，“你还得再经历一次呢。”  
卡卡罗特对他抬抬眉毛：“那可不一定。”  
“怎么，卡卡，你和兰琪没戏了？”  
“大概吧。”高个子托着下巴，目光跟随过道里的人，来来去去，“小林，你说为什么要结婚呢？”  
矮个儿新郎瞪了他一眼，“问你啊，你又不是没结过，怎么说比我更有经验。”  
“要结婚的又不是我。”卡卡罗特不满地嘟噜一声，“我也是稀里糊涂被赶鸭子上架。”  
“唉~要结也是她，要离也是她。对了，长辈没说什么？”  
“挨骂的还不是我，老爸也是帮凶啊~”卡卡罗特抱着头往后陷进过道的沙发里，“这次也是他老人家，急得要命。话说回来，我们为什么要结婚呢？”他单纯的表情里多了些茫然，黑眼睛定定看向天花板。  
“我想，可能是为了给对方一个……额……承诺吧。”小林摸着光脑袋，“要不然，我才不高兴当着那么多人的面劳神办婚礼，你不知道有多麻烦。”  
“哦……”卡卡罗特若有所思地应了声，合上眼睛，鼻子在空气里寻找香甜的果酒味。如果小林说得没错——确实他不太犯错——那么自己和琪琪的婚姻算什么呢？有个女孩子说喜欢他，老爸又催促了两句，再加上老哥的一些怂恿，他卡卡罗特就本着负责到底的态度答应下来，还为此必须经历一系列令人头痛欲裂的繁文缛节，他知道礼节本身没错，为了尊重礼节他也一一熬了过来，现在想来，大概有些本末倒置了，当礼节背后空空如也，一味的遵循反而是虚伪透顶。  
他睁开眼，发现小林的目光正黏在不远处新娘的背影上，脸上操办婚礼的疲惫好像不那么明显了。  
婚礼的后续，往往是闹剧和狂欢的混合，当卡卡罗特和逐渐清醒的乐平走出小林的新房爬进车里，已经有些招架不住睡意，分开前，卡卡罗特用含糊不清的声音和好伙伴道别——  
“噢~只差你的婚礼了。明天见，乐平。”

===

几天后 晚上7点 唐人街  
Freeza化工一审胜诉后，监督管理委员会立刻对FZ01亮出了黄牌，昔日风光无限的公司股票成了无人问津的烫手山芋。与之相对的，却是VIGOR日渐上扬的红线，贝吉塔再次证明了自己驾驭家族企业这台庞大机器的能力，在资金链的问题逐步得到解决后，他立刻下令回购塔布尔早先抛出的股份，同时，作为回报，向关联方Seib提供优厚的收益。没有了Freeza这个巨无霸挡在眼前，VIGOR总裁顿时感到肩上的担子轻了不少，自然，往卡卡罗特那边跑的次数也就更多了。  
这会儿，卡卡罗特在厨房手忙脚乱准备晚饭——出去吃更符合常规，但既然他坚持贝吉塔尝尝自己的手艺，也就没理由拒绝。小个子男人坐在客厅沙发里，随手翻开一份杂志，思绪却飘回两周前他在酒吧外看到的一幕——

中心花园是他不太去的一块地方，但卡卡罗特说晚上要在那边会个朋友，出于好奇，他下班后便晃来这一带，顺带感受一下东边地区不同市中心的夜生活。晚上这一带多是酒吧，和各种聚会场所，隔着窗他能看见一些最流行的元素在里面四处绽放，当然，那些过于热闹时尚的东西，和我们的VIGOR老总基本是不沾边的。  
每家店个性的装饰多少争取到他一两眼的注意，但他路过Crane的时候，情况却很不一样——里面坐着一个男人，头发奇异地朝两边分开，并且这一次，他相信自己没看走眼。  
那是卡卡罗特……和一个姿色不错的女人，这一点，他好歹还分辨得出。  
哼，这家伙认识的人还真多啊~现在又多了一个。他停下脚步，装作没事一样在外踱步，时不时往里面看一眼。  
有时候，我们总以为自己已经足够了解一个人，这种自信，也许是十年、二十年的沉淀，可是换过来想想，一个认识了二十年的人拍着胸脯告诉你他对你了若指掌，是不是自己也会起疑心？  
贝吉塔当时就是这么想，他了解的卡卡罗特——那样一个好脾气又好挑战的卡卡罗特，很可能只是一面，那些没在他眼前展现的卡卡罗特，在别人眼里又会是怎样一副脸孔？一个轻微的声音开始质疑，于是他更加密切地打量起这两个人的举动，与此同时好几个面的贝吉塔开始分头行动——  
其中一个冷哼一声，劝他快走：他贝吉塔才不需要如此这般偷偷摸摸，卡卡罗特想怎么做是他的事情！  
另一个抱臂站在原地：那女人是谁？为什么卡卡罗特要同她约会？  
第三个恨不得破门而入：妈的！卡卡罗特是我的！不许你出手！  
这些不同的侧面拼接成三棱镜，白色的光进入心灵的窗户，折射出各种情绪，填充成为一个矛盾的复杂体——完整的贝吉塔本人。  
他并没有在那里留太久，卡卡罗特起身离开后他快速走进一处不起眼的角落，从远处望着高个子男人的背影消失在中心花园的拐角。  
随他去！卡卡罗特再多一百个朋友，都和他贝吉塔没关系。当然，话是这么说，心里多少有那么些不舒服——卡卡罗特告诉他要去哪儿，却没告诉他要见的人，还是个漂亮女人！这其中必然有一些隐情。

厨房里升腾起油烟，菜肴的香味从门缝漏进了客厅。看样子味道不错，贝吉塔舒展眉头，闭上眼睛享受地躺进沙发里，如果他能嗅出幸福的气味，那一定不会比现在的差。  
睁开眼，在一片陶醉的得意中，他大脑里开始自行播放音乐助兴——一支欢快的库朗特舞曲，浓厚的田园气息直抒乡村青年们获得舞伴时的欣喜若狂，他的手指在沙发靠手上打着舞曲节拍，想象力变得前所未有丰富，不经意间瞥见茶几下方的一只小盒子。  
一只小巧玲珑的天鹅绒盒子。  
刹那间舞曲划上了休止符。  
他瞥了一眼厨房，里面发出各种铁器相碰的嘈杂，卡卡罗特没有出来的意思，于是他弯腰从茶几下取出盒子打开，顿时惊慄得哑口无言。  
一只璀璨华美的女式订婚戒，旁附一张微缩卡片——  
To 兰琪

原来这家伙去见那女人为的是这件事……在自己面前他闭口不谈，果然卡卡罗特还是有不为人知的一面，不是吗？  
真T妈的该死！可笑！他自以为已经读懂这个男人，倒头来又是一出别有用心的骗局！卡卡罗特不过和大部分人是一路货色——他不过证明自己同样是个空虚无聊的、企图在正统婚姻道路之外寻找一段刺激的都市病人！  
不……一阵怅然若失袭来，带走一些恼怒后，他把小盒子放回原位，自我否定道。不，他了解的卡卡罗特，不应该是这样……  
可现实就在那里！清清楚楚、毫无疑问地宣告他即将和另一个女人结合，一想到这点他无法冷静，甚至无法说出卡卡罗特究竟好在哪里。如果说爱恋和憎恨本是两种相互平衡的情感，那么欺骗是一枚不轻不重的砝码，有时候出于善意修复情人间的裂痕，它被放在爱恋的一边，有时候出于逃避藏匿真实的隐情，被放在憎恨的一边，善意的力量虽则美好，但作用总是有限，而憎恨的次数虽然不多，一旦发作，往往却是难以挽回。  
当可疑成为欺骗的事实，高傲的心开始愤怒地颤抖——背叛，无一例外，都是如此，整个世界都是如此！谎言说尽、陷阱叠设，他自以为在商场上，翻手云，覆手雨，却在另一个谎言面前，输得一败涂地，为什么他贝吉塔一世的精明狡诈，却在这件事上愚蠢地不设提防？虚虚实实、尔虞我诈，本是他默认的真理，所谓没有永远的伙伴，只有永远的利益——斯蒂文早年深深植入他那颗年轻的头脑，对这世界美好的信心，早已枯萎，干涸的土地上，贫瘠得只有荣耀的皇宫，终年被重兵厚胃看守。而现在，这片土地上开出一朵世人眼里畸形的花，引他走出深墙，手无寸铁，却在凑近想要一嗅花香之际，让尖刺扎破了手指，告诉他——即使美好如爱情，也是一场较量，如果太认真，你就输了。  
他倔强地坚持到最后，层层剥下卡卡罗特那张老好人脸皮，却发现最里面藏着一个天大的骗局——一枚女式订婚戒。  
最执着的人，在这场较量中，却是最后的输家，终于，他忍受不了，开始暴怒地撕扯过往的回忆——卡卡罗特，和你那些甜言蜜语，一起滚吧！

端盘子从厨房走出来的男主人向他沙发上的情人招呼一声，却没有等来回应。在他不知所措的注视下，贝吉塔阴沉着脸走上前，眉头打成一个死结，然后卡卡罗特听到他的声音，轻似一阵微风，又凉得像一块冰。  
“再见……卡卡罗特。”  
他快速挤出这句话，每个字都吝啬力气，说完转过身，不让那个愚弄他感情的人看见抖动的唇角，刚才他竭力控制着，才不至于泄露了内心的翻江倒海。  
“临时有事？”刚要搭上小个子的肩膀，他却闪躲到门口，只点了点头。  
“喂……你怎么了？”黑发男人觉察出不对劲，他走上前去，却被贝吉塔一个拒绝的眼神瞪回。  
“走了。”穿上鞋，小个子总裁用尽力气，只吐出两个字，浑身开始止不住地颤抖。  
不容分说，卡卡罗特堵住门，想要弄明白发生什么导致贝吉塔的态度来了个180度大转弯。没等他看清那双眼里的挣扎，就被一只手猛地推开，失去平衡摔坐到地板上。他哑口无言地瞪大眼睛，小个子男人却已赶在他爬起来之前闪身出门，任他怎样追赶和呼喊都没有转头。  
“贝吉塔——”背影钻进凯迪拉克的驾驶座，他追上去，双手拍着车窗，鼻尖贴上玻璃。“听我说！”  
里面的人胡乱摸出钥匙，怎么也对不住锁孔，末了，好不容易发动引擎，他转过半个脸，冲车窗外的人竖起中指。在卡卡罗特跑向车头前，贝吉塔踩下油门，黑色汽车扬长而去，高个男人在风中猛地一个踉跄。

一切回到原点，甚至更糟。卡卡罗特留在原地，一脸的茫然。  
无用的努力，什么也唤不回来。他望着开走的汽车，被一阵接着一阵的无力击打——到头来，这个男人，还是有他不够了解的地方吗？至少，他以前从没觉得贝吉塔会是个喜怒无常的人。那么这次是什么？莫非就如巴达克所言，他像个利用完的空壳，被丢到一边？真是这样，贝吉塔的方式……未免太直白了。  
他定定站在那里，愣了好久，直到疼痛的感觉一点点从内部向全身蔓延。费尽周折的努力，还是白费了么？表情在脸上痉挛一阵后，卡卡罗特转身走回去，再一次的，这具躯体变回早先空荡荡的样子，里面装着的，只有稀薄的空气，如同站在雪山顶上一样，呼吸沉重而费劲。

几百米外，一个十字路口前，黑色汽车的主人机械地数着信号灯上跳动的秒数：20、19、17……12、8、5……数字模糊了，红灯重叠了，他本能地打开雨刷，却发现眼前还是一片雾气。  
没用的东西！他在心里咒骂。痛苦，原来是对自己无能的愤怒。  
在爱情没有开始以前，他想象不出、甚至不会想象，那会是种什么感觉；在爱情开始之后，他无法丈量、也没功夫去丈量，那种连结可能的深度；在爱情被戏谑取代后，他试着像从前一样，去否定、去憎恨，却在这个时候，想起一个人的笑，如种子，在记忆里扎根，如病毒，被无限复制。


	40. 决战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事临近尾声，突然想感谢很多人。原著里的他们，究其一生，面对这个世界和彼此，摆出战斗姿势，与其说是消灭外敌，不如说是一种姿态，骄傲地让生命自由燃烧，永不妥协；读者们热心的回馈长评和顶文给了我写完这个故事、写完番外的动力，我总是周五像熄了火的老爷车，周一又要精神饱满地出门，这当中家里真的给了很多继续下去的力量，当然还有身边那些最亲爱的人，生活有了爱果然会大不一样。所以攫取了一些人、一些事的原型，成为了素材。断断续续写文的一年时间里，身边的人也变动了很多，那些一起同甘共苦过的同事走的走散的散，太多人只是过客。有时候会有这样的错觉，这周在这里，和一些人一起工作，和另一些人PK，下周又在那里，和新的一拨人开始做类似的事，场景变化得太快，但大概就是在类似“升级打怪”的循环往复中，看到了很多风景吧~没有人是救世主，我是相信这句话的，只是在必要的时候，在某处、在某个人那里停留，我们就像悟空，有时候只是稍作停留，很快这一站过了，要开始新的战斗，我想自己还是不希望这样匆匆，所以在文里，让游荡四方、风尘仆仆的悟空也能心有所系。

晚上8点 唐人街  
灯光下的菜凉了大半，而卡卡罗特半个小时前高涨的热情早已化为死水一潭。当一个人不想见面的时候，任何事都能成为逃避的借口，整个世界都会是藏身的角落，当贝吉塔拒绝联系的时候，就是撬开他的嘴，也休想听到一个字。  
卡卡罗特把手机丢到餐桌一角，给自己填满饭，开始他一个人的晚餐。如果儿子在一旁，兴许能有些安慰，但这次案件的经过显然吓坏了做母亲的，在监护权回到卡卡罗特手里之前，悟天暂时没可能回到唐人街来住了。  
他一如既往地往嘴里塞入食物，它们很快堵在喉咙里，但黑发男人没有停下手里的筷子，直到整张脸涨得通红才想起来给自己要一杯水。  
还是老样子，不是吗？贝吉塔什么也不想说，如果他们之间总是这样那他卡卡罗特非得累死！他不过在厨房忙活了一小会儿，等他出来的时候，世界就全变样了！天呐，究竟是哪里出错了？  
从小林的婚礼回来后他开始重新考虑婚姻，说实话，他从没有那么多念头，那一晚他几乎想到脑子烧坏。  
很多女人有一个错误的观念，认为男人都喜欢柔弱、需要保护的女孩，所以她们乐于将自己装扮得弱不禁风，在男人面前表现出无知的一面，但情况并不总是如此。对年轻男孩、或者内心不够强健的男人来说也许是这样，他们往往需要一个比他弱小得多的女人来显示自己的男子气概，这种情况在不自信的男人身上尤为多见。而卡卡罗特显然不需要一个女人来衬托自己，和贝吉塔在一起的时候，他看到一片广阔的战场——他们共同经历冒险，在需要的时候互相扶持，纵然身份地位相差悬殊，但并不妨碍之间的交流。这片战场上有卡卡罗特为之兴奋的一切——世间瞬息万变的种种，都让他无比好奇——而贝吉塔是能和他真正分享这一切的人，他们的步调和谐一致，由此引发出强烈的共振。  
不过，在人心越来越难以揣摩的时代里，即使单纯如卡卡罗特者也不能免俗地加设必要的自我保护，对许多其他男人来说，他们常常会担心女人嫁给他们的原因，比如金钱、地位，他们害怕有一天不再拥有这一切的时候女人还会不会选择留在身边，而卡卡罗特也会有一些自己的担心，从最简单的层面上，当他对贝吉塔不再有价值的时候——这种价值可能是商业上的，也可能单纯为满足私欲——贝吉塔会离开他，而现在，他的担心正在成为事实，于是爱情变作一团烈火，他傻乎乎地一头扑过去，立刻被灼伤从半空坠落。  
食物从咽喉一路堵到胃里，他难受得要命，只好伏在餐桌上大口大口灌水。两人间的联系断了，感觉不到热情的房间变回原样，他从乐呵呵的兴奋中醒过来，脸上全没了刚才的神采。

把餐桌简单收拾一下后，卡卡罗特躺在沙发上，两眼望着天花板发愣，第一次发现即便大脑在空转，心里却翻腾照旧。对于已经发生的突变，他毫无头绪，只能靠这个办法给自己施加催眠，期盼着片刻的睡眠能像他在狱中那会儿一样有所帮助。就在他将要合上眼皮的时候，电话突然响起，卡卡罗特一个惊颤跳起来，二话不说抓过听筒。  
“贝吉塔！”他下意识脱口而出。  
“哦、哦，卡卡罗特先生，请您不要激动。这是FGT Club，事情是这样，俱乐部这次的半年活动想邀请您和贝吉塔先生两位给观众呈现一场对决赛，原因是半年前挑战赛那次交锋反响惊人得好，俱乐部成员自发投票呼吁我们再办一场作为半年活动，但这次指明想看你们二位的比赛，所以我们想征求一下您的意见，时间暂定周五晚八点，您看当天是否有空？”  
原来邱夷还真没放弃“王子vs骑士”的点子，果然FGT不会放过任何有利可图的卖点。卡卡罗特失望地躺回沙发上的老位子，各种情绪从四面八方交汇成湍急的河流在他体内横冲直撞，一时间如鲠在喉，憋闷得说不出话来。  
“卡卡罗特先生？您在听吗？”  
他是想去的，一切在哪里开始，也在哪里结束，可就算他答应去，贝吉塔呢？  
“我会去的。”黑发男人对着天花板，瞪大眼睛，“我的对手，他会来吗？”  
“你们两位不同时到场我们没法组织比赛啊，您等等。”说罢电话另一头开始放送欢乐的静候音。  
卡卡罗特合上眼睛，似乎感觉到两点星光在黑暗中闪烁。  
“……让您久等，我们确认过了，当天两位都会到场。”  
果然，他也是那么想……本已湮灭的火苗，又开始不死心地窜动。  
“需要预演吗？”  
“我们也是这个意思，但贝吉塔先生提出不参加预演是他来参加比赛的条件，所以我们也没有办法。”  
呵呵，贝吉塔的作风……卡卡罗特苦笑一下，眉头纠结在一起，毕竟，他还是那个心高气傲的“王子”，不是么？那意味着——只有一次机会。

当天的安排会在接下去的几天里陆续以邮件形式发送到卡卡罗特的信箱里，他只需要做好准备，确保以最佳状态参战……天晓得如何才能做到。  
在最后一次尝试靠近贝吉塔失败之后，他几乎已经对此厌倦，大概在对方眼里，他从来都是个三级会员、不入流的职业经理人，就像巴达克从未改口叫他“普通的小职员”一样，在贝吉塔那里，他永远只配享有一席无足轻重的位置，再多的尝试，也只能换回更多的嘲弄，或者不辞而别，既然如此，又何必庸人自扰？  
他应该把自己重新交给一视同仁的大自然，也许只有在那里，他可以御风翱翔，自在自得，就像从前一样，他心无旁系，自然也不会徒增烦恼。  
多好！单身汉们举起盛满的啤酒杯相碰——为自由干杯！多好！纷繁炫丽的大千世界向他招手——无牵无挂，才能尽享这趟旅程！他年轻有为，来日方长，自然可以行者无疆！  
然而谎言，纵然骗过了所有世人，仍然骗不了自己。尝过了爱情的滋味，才发现寂寞是多么的可怕，不能说变得更脆弱，只不过在那之前，没想到这壮观世界也有它可爱的一面，没想到人生途中的那些得意，在另一种触觉面前，轻飘得如天上的浮云。  
卡卡罗特告诉自己，他还有一次机会来决定，未来是向前看，还是往回走。可是，如何能以拳头诉衷情？  
见机行事吧，黑发男人被种种念头折磨得疲惫不堪，顾不上多想，从几个俯卧撑开始了夜间锻炼。

===

周五 FGT 晚上八点  
这一晚终于如期而至，对于所有发生过的错误，我要亲手画上句号。时间一过八点，穿戴体面的俱乐部成员陆续从地下赌场和一楼大厅撤离，他们放下手里的高脚杯，停止高谈阔论，全部汇集到二楼主赛场，在更衣室里就能感受到地板传来的嗡嗡嘈杂。  
我想让这个过程简单些，能少点痛苦，就像平时做的那样，速战速决。我不像FGT的新手那样喜欢对每一次比赛挑三拣四，只要有对手我就要迎战，这和真正的战场上是一个道理——没有选择的权利，敌人一出现，就得去战斗——商场上也是如此，如果要用合适的词语来形容我这类人，那就是——天生的战斗民族。

“准备得如何了，王子殿下？”邱夷从门外晃进房间，把我从头到尾打量一遍，“我很看好你拔得头筹哦~”  
皮质靴子在脚下发出吱嘎声。“哦？让我听听你的下注。”  
“现在的大致情况是，赌你赢的，1赔10，下注骑士的，1赔20，我买了1000注你的，200注卡卡罗特的，怎么样？不错的对冲，哦？”  
“哼，我会让你有个不错的收益。那家伙怎么还没到？”  
他耸耸肩，摊开双手，“还是老样子，电话打不通，不知道在磨蹭些什么。”  
话音未落，更衣室房门被一把推开，邱夷躲闪不及半个脸撞在门背上，发出惊悚的怪叫。卡卡罗特站在门口，瞪大眼睛看向我，呆滞得像是见着了鬼魂。  
“动作快点。”表情在脸上扭捏，没有如我所愿投去一个厌恶的眼神。  
我和他擦肩而过走出门，他仍旧不依不饶盯着我看，嘴上动了动，半天没发出一个字，这让我恨不得现在就上去一拳打碎那张无辜的脸。邱夷捂着脸消停之后，廊道里开始传出一连串啰嗦的赛前叮嘱，我走到主席台后方之前，几乎没怎么听到卡卡罗特的声音，这家伙学乖了，要不就是和我一样，想着早点了结。

主持人一身闪亮西服，在台上又唱又跳得活像只猴子，观众在他的鼓动下喊出一波接着一波的口号——  
“王子必胜！”“骑士万岁！”“决斗！决斗！”  
不过多时，啤酒罐开始漫天飞舞，赌注越下越大。观众的情绪变得愈发难以控制，一些人扎着头带，挥舞手里的标牌，从观众席上冲到擂台下，一路癫狂地吹着口哨。  
“各位！让你们久等！”主持摆正领结，正对观众席，让更多的闪光聚焦到他脸上，“今晚，作为俱乐部半年庆的助兴表演，我们特邀成员中的两位武林高手，为各位呈现一场FGT的最高对决！现在！擂台的左侧——是我们俱乐部大名鼎鼎的、近期在各大财经报道频繁抛头露面的VIGOR掌门人、FGT的精英成员——贝吉塔！有请——王子殿下！”  
我深吸一口气，紧了紧皮手套，站到属于我的一角，迎接如雷的欢呼。观众的热情能提升稍许的兴奋，但那远不及卡卡罗特站在我对面激发的热血沸腾，T妈的这个该死的家伙！他得到了我，我却始终得不到他，这不公平！我要用拳头告诉他这么做的下场，那也是我现在，唯一关心的事情。  
“擂台的右侧——各位！是一位后起的新秀、年轻的黑马！他在前一次挑战赛上的表现，让所有人大吃一惊！看来，他和在场诸位中的许多人一样，有鲜为人知的秘密！请为他欢呼吧！卡卡罗特——勇猛的骑士先生！”  
排山倒海的呼唤中，卡卡罗特——我的对手、我此行的唯一目的，在擂台的另一角，升起。

===

灯光在我的对手周身燃起耀眼的火光，撩人、焦灼，蒸发一切。我看着我的对手、我在FGT唯一的劲敌，他身上每个部分都有昨天的影子——那些金光闪闪的回忆，一转眼走到了尽头，莱茵的黄金，从哪里来，依旧要送回哪里去。  
在这出告别仪式开始之前，我突然有些动摇，在裁判一声令下后，犹豫了几秒。如果等待我的将是失利结局，那这几秒的犹豫一定不能免责。  
全场的欢呼到达顶峰，灯光大亮的擂台在一瞬间变成远古的角斗场，卡卡罗特像我认识的第一天那样，主动朝我发起攻击。  
我们太熟悉彼此的套路，开始的几十秒，对观众而言的拳脚相加，仅仅是个热身。不！今天我要缩短这个过程，我要打他个措手不及！  
第一回合最后的几秒钟，我用更快的速度和更狠的拳风告诉卡卡罗特——给我动真格的！  
“听着，卡卡罗特！给我用出你十二分的力气！”第二回合开始前我向他吼道。  
“对你我从来都是全力以赴！”他对我露出惯有的笑脸，但没得到任何回应。  
第二回合开始，我们各自放开了出拳，比赛节奏明显加快，场面变得暴力血腥。开始没多久，卡卡罗特花样百出，一通组合拳之后来了几个转身后摆腿，还出现了我从没见过的连环膝攻，多半是他在监狱里头学来的野路子，我避开这些攻击，但他频繁的高踢低扫仍让我吃足苦头。如果说今天的卡卡罗特和从前的他有什么不同，那就是这家伙脸上挂着一副哀怨丧气的表情，看着就来气！当然，我没功夫抱怨。这个男人有着和身材相配的可怕爆发力，我抬高小臂挡下迎面砸来的摆拳，反以勾拳自下方出击，拳头划过下巴击中鼻子，在白色的阵地上洒下几滴腥红。好极了！我的身体很久没这样兴奋，感觉太棒了！  
卡卡罗特抬手抹了抹半张开花的脸，不去理会还在出血的伤口，眼神开始变得锋利。他有着出类拔萃的攻击技术、收放自如的攻防结合，这在我们的交手中显露无疑。片刻的喘息后，他再次长驱直入我的领地，虚晃一拳，随即下潜抓住我的腿摔倒，成功把我拖入地面站，这该死的家伙！我唯恐他再使出锁骨的阴招，腿部赶紧形成防御状态，接着一手箍住他的脖子，一手箍住手臂，活像刑场上的断头台。我们扭打成这种姿势，咬紧牙关较量着力气，涨红的脖子暴起青筋。他压低额头企图使出头槌，某个瞬间我们几乎能在对方的黑眼睛里看见自己的倒影。由于我的奋力抵抗，处在上位的卡卡罗特一直没法进行攻击。他在监狱里速成的地面站技巧并不高明，我们撕扯扭打着互相部署制服技术，最终谁也没占据更多优势。我看准空挡脱身，化险为夷，这次扭打结束后，观众席报以一阵热烈的掌声。  
第二回合剩下的时间仍然耗费在地面战中，卡卡罗特显然不死心，想在我面前施展他监狱里学习的那套，我深知这家伙的习性，不断逃脱他给我设下种种锁定技的陷阱，要对付卡卡罗特，那就千万不能让他牵着鼻子跑！  
随着战事的深入，我体能上的缺点开始暴露，地面战对体力的消耗极大，这也是我尽量避开的原因，我可不希望出现第三回合给对手轻易踹倒的局面！地面站让我们都挂了不少彩，卡卡罗特尤为严重，他的头部受到我训练有素拳头的摧残，眉角打出了血，脚下的阵地染红了一片，再这么下去这家伙随时可能因为出血过多昏倒。但我对手顽强的眼神告诉我，他还远没完。汗液混合血水，在淤青的体表游走，兴奋过度的肌肉周围升腾起一片血腥的热气，我的视线有些模糊，或者是灯光下产生的错觉——卡卡罗特是在对我笑么？一滴液体从额头钻进右眼，我抬手一抹，皮手套上出现褐色血迹，哼，究竟什么时候，我也开始这样狼狈？新一轮猛烈的交手后，在我憋不住喘气的当口，卡卡罗特险些以锁骨技得胜，好在我的技术动作还没走样，趁他露出空挡赶紧挣脱，妈的，臭小子！我回到角落拧开水壶，观众的沸腾轰轰不绝于耳，第二回合在此起彼伏的口哨中结束。  
简直是没完没了，但确实，这才是像样的战斗，也只有在对决中我们得以看清彼此的真面目。卡卡罗特对于星空有着常人无法想象的热情，而他本人也像星体一样，只是可见不可及的遥远存在，对我、对某个马上要成为新婚妻子的女人而言，都是如此……  
水壶在手里抖动一下，我重新拧上，转头打量我技艺精湛的对手，却发现他先我一步看向这边。对战是我们间往来绝好的理由，用拳头说话来得更直白，体力上的发泄能让人暂时忘记现实里的不快，肢体触碰，有时候更适合不善表达的人。  
但现有的问题，一场对决并不能够解决，我们只需要这场比赛，最后的一场，来作告别。卡卡罗特他……也明白，我受够了他没完没了的试探，底牌暴露之前我有的是耐心……妈的！我甚至挖空心思雇佣杀手，为的就是把这该死的家伙从某处人间地狱救出来！知道他是这副德行，还不如随他烂在奥兹瓦尔德来得好！  
他脸上的懊丧又浓重几分，连血迹也掩盖不了，荒唐，一个即将拥有圆满家庭的男人，脸上不该是这种表情……或者，他也开始意识到，离告别的时间不远了。  
  
铃声敲响，卡卡罗特突然发疯似地冲我撞来，一到跟前不容分说就是重重一道直拳，这一拳快得惊人！我一仰头差点晕过去，耳边传来观众的惊呼。所幸意识还没软弱到这个地步，但卡卡罗特抓准时机从背后死搂住我，无论如何无法甩开——天煞的东西！身高优势让他很快得手，用一个漂亮的过背摔重创了我的战斗力，一阵昏天地暗后，一个身体骑坐在我腰上，迫使我睁开眼睛——当头就是结结实实一顿马背拳！  
必须承认，当卡卡罗特执意做一件事，没什么能阻止得了他，即使地面站本不是我们两个的优势，但这家伙就是想尝试，该死！他忘不了这念头！  
拳头雨点般在我脸上砸开了花，他确实没有手软，所经之处，弧光点燃一簇火苗，留下一片灼伤。  
“够了吗？贝吉塔，够了吗？”我勉强撑开一只眼睛，看到惨不忍睹的男人一脸的同情——怜悯！都给我见鬼去！  
暴风骤雨逐渐消停，落下的拳头减轻了力度。  
“就这点本事了？嗯？”我紧绷起上身，各抓住他两只拳头，用足劲一个翻滚骑到上方，对准那张百看不爽的脸施加连发致命的肘击。  
一开始我打得非常欢畅，刀刀毙命，拳拳到肉，主持人也在一旁大呼小叫，观众以为今晚的冠军已经诞生，开始大喊我的名字和外号。然而击打得越多，只能让我愈加沮丧，提醒我这是卡卡罗特赏赐的机会，不需要！我贝吉塔轮不到他来可怜！  
我停止劈头盖脸的进攻，提起卡卡罗特的领子将他一把从身下拽起，推进擂台一角，让观众误以为我要发动绳角战。这家伙耐力好得惊人，刚一触及绳索立刻活过来，一个百米冲刺又从背后死死绑住我，怎么，他还想如法炮制再来一次背摔？  
这一招确实相当有效，我看不到背后的对手，无法施加准确的袭击——但也并非绝对。我在他发力之前偏转了一个角度，尝试让我们两个清楚暴露在摄像机镜头下，紧接着我看到前方赛场的直播屏幕上出现我们两个的位置，于是对准卡卡罗特的头部位置就是一个反肘撞击，这一招准确地击中了身后原本无法看到的对手，随即我听见背后一声痛苦的低喊，卡卡罗特松开了环抱的双臂。  
“太妙了！王子巧妙地运用直播屏幕破解了骑士的背后突袭！真是太妙了！”台下，观众席一片哗然，为戏剧性的场面激动不已。  
卡卡罗特先前的攻击打得我摇摇欲坠，领教了我的颜色后，他也开始气喘吁吁，但我了解，这家伙总能缓过劲来。他眉角伤得挺厉害，伤口开裂，出血渗进左眼，影响了他对动作的判断，面对我的攻击，移动不再流畅稳健。我计算着自己所剩不多的体力，准备好最后关头亮出自己的利剑。  
“贝、贝吉塔……”他喘息地吐出最后几个字。  
就快结束了。  
他使出最后的气力猛扑向我，快如闪电的直拳在耳边呼啸作响，抬腿——我要取得最后的胜利——旋转——我要卡卡罗特为此付出代价！  
致命的回旋踢击中目标，骨头的断裂应声传导，得意的笑，在历经半年之后，终于重回王者的脸上，那是我最后的闪光。  
我得意得几乎要抽泣，黑色战斗服融化在耀眼的白光里，风声扫过一侧的耳根，一阵刺痛的麻木后，我在意识完全消失之前，依稀回想起一首曲调的词——  
  
Non ! Rien de rien ... 不，没什麼  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien... 不，我一点都不后悔  
C’est payé, balayé, oublié 已付出代价了、一扫而空了、遗忘了  
Je me fous du passé! 我不在乎它的逝去


	41. 融合

晚上11点 FGT  
我看着他熟睡的样子，嘴角带着得意的笑，那样子可能在做一个冠军梦，这让我心里越发不好受。  
贝吉塔最后那下回旋踢打中了我下意识抬上来的小臂，导致当场粉碎性骨折，但同时我的直拳引开他的注意，使得他忽视了我右腿的一记高扫，这一脚经过他一侧耳根，毫无阻挡地砸中了头部，巨大的冲击让他刹那间失去意识，吓得我差点当场发作心脏病。主持宣布了我的胜利后，观众激动地涌向看台要求索取签名，我顾不上这些，贝吉塔躺倒在地不省人事，我蹲下来查看他的伤势，但又不敢乱动，怕伤到骨头，于是我心急如焚地拍打他的脸，想让他赶紧醒过来告诉我没事，空白的医护常识让我只能干着急。  
好歹他只是一时间晕过去，医护员说没事之后我才放心地回到主会场接受冠军头衔，那时候台下已经有人质疑我这么对待对手是否太虚情假意，但多数人依旧很给面子地大喊Bravo。这边我忙着应付大饱眼福的俱乐部成员，那边我倔强的爱却还昏迷不醒，直到晚上10点人群陆续从激烈的战事清醒过来回到城市里属于他们的角落中去，钻心的疼痛才提醒我自己还挂着条折断的胳膊。

打上石膏后，医生告诉我回去早些休息，明天再去医院复诊。  
“贝吉塔呢？”  
“他现在这样，哪里也去不了，不过我们会通知家属。”  
“哦，不用了，我会陪他的，家属我来通知好了。”  
不用多说，特兰克斯对独自过夜这类事已经习以为常，他不仅是个独立的小家伙，而且，作为贝吉塔的儿子，很擅长追紧反问。  
“为什么爸爸不亲自给我打电话？”那孩子的警觉很高。  
“哦、哦，他拿了奖牌，正在给粉丝签名呐~”我挠了挠头，随口编了个谎话。  
“嗯……我爸爸明天就能回来是吗？”  
“啊、啊，我想是吧。”  
“对了，叔叔你什么时候再来玩啊？还带悟天来吗？”  
这难住了我。那个问题，今天并没有得到了结。  
“再说吧，晚安，做个好梦，特兰克斯。”  
那紫发孩子不满地嘟噜了几个类似于晚安的词，挂断电话。  
之后邱夷也来探望我们两个伤员，还带来了布里夫，俱乐部的创办人对今晚的赛事赞不绝口，但也表示本不指望搏击如此惨烈。  
“我们对会员宣传这次赛事是表演性质，目的是鼓励成员向你们这些高手学习学习，开开眼界，所以本来裁判看差不多了就喊停，像上次一样。可是到最后，大概裁判也傻眼了，就忘了看表，结果你们两个还真你死我活地动了真格，这次比赛实在太精彩啦！不过你们两个这样，代价也大了些啊。”布里夫说完给邱夷使了个眼色，老家伙的跟班立刻上前递上两份礼包，“比赛的奖金，和医疗护理，我代表整个俱乐部，祝二位早日康复。”

所有人走后，俱乐部大楼逐渐平静，灯光从三楼开始逐层关闭。我合上医务室的门，打开镜灯，给我们两个找来毯子，坐在床的一边，不一会儿眼皮便有些发粘。  
梦境展开无边的想象，那里我们依然在对战，没完没了地，像是浑身有使不完的力气……我不知睡了多久，直到哗哗的流水声把我惊醒，转头看床上，贝吉塔已经不知去向。  
我仔细辨认声音，确定那是医护里间的流水声，放下毯子，我悄悄走到里间的门外，透过圆形窗口往里看，借着镜灯昏暗的余光发现了里面的人影。  
贝吉塔！  
太好了！他醒了！  
转开门把手，里面的人回头看我，一时间我们两个都愣住了。  
水流声是里间里一台供水器发出的，贝吉塔紧咬着牙，把一只手背放在灼热的出水口下面，热气腾腾露出明显的烫伤。  
“你在干什么！”我撞开门扑上前关掉笼头，一把抓住他受伤的手。  
他二话不说抬起完好的那只手当头给我一拳。  
“老天！看在我断了一条胳膊的份上，别打了！”我擦掉嘴角的血，举手投降。  
他终于妥协了，靠着墙壁，因为灼伤的疼痛“丝丝”倒抽冷气，我想要给他一个拥抱，但现在的贝吉塔，仍然危险得像一匹狼。  
良久，他终于开口说话。  
“我输了，是不是，卡卡罗特？”昏暗的光线里，我只能看见他额前高光的部分，他的气息十分强烈，我能感受到其中的忧伤。  
“我、我只是运气好……”  
“够了，卡卡罗特，我知道，我输了。”他轻声打断我，声音没有丝毫气力。  
“既然我醒了，先对你的胳膊说声抱歉，不过说实话，卡卡罗特，我那脚如果正中你头部，难保你不在床上躺一辈子。”  
“啊，是啊，你下手真狠。”我笑了笑，试图缓解我们间的气氛。  
“那么，我要说的就是这些了。”他从黑暗中出来，推门要走，“你可以去向那女人求婚了。”  
女人……求婚？  
等等，他在说什么？求婚？  
为什么我要求婚？向谁？  
“什么求婚？”我冲他的背影喊去。  
这换来一个鄙夷的回视。  
难道他说的是兰琪？！求婚……向兰琪求婚？  
突如其来的不辞而别……向兰琪求婚！  
我明白了！是婚戒！向兰琪求婚的婚戒！  
他的最后一句话让我如梦初醒，突然间明白了所有的误会，我在夜里瞪大眼睛，终于看清了白天的各种蹊跷。  
“贝吉塔——”他走出没几步，我飞奔上前截住去路，抓住他的肩膀大喊：“错啦！全错啦！”  
他黑色的眼睛先是燃起怒火，随后被更多的迷惑不解取代。  
“那个戒指，是我爸让我带给兰琪的，但我早就回绝了她，她已经和酒吧老板在一起啦！”  
我语无伦次地竭力解释，巴望这样能追回一点贝吉塔对我的信任，但他的表情分明还很迷糊。  
“噢！老天！要我怎么说！我都和爸爸坦白了，他知道我们的关系！”我摇着他的肩膀，试图让他更清醒些，“他老人家都快气疯啦！”  
“那么说……卡卡罗特，你，不打算和那个女人结婚？”他推开我的手，语气恢复成一贯的冷峻。  
“不是不打算！是从没想过！”  
过于突然的转变让他一时难以接受，“我的天——”他一手抵住额头，沉默了几秒。  
“这么说，我因为那个该死的戒指打断了你一条胳膊，还差点被你打出脑震荡？”  
“还有你的手。”我拉住被他自残的那只手，走进里间拨通电话。  
“为什么要这样做？贝吉塔，为什么要这样？”我迷惑不解地看着他，手背的烫伤尤其叫人不忍心看。  
“我醒来，头上绑着绷带，你呢，一手打着石膏，就全明白了……至于这个……”他轻描淡写地看了一眼手背，“就当做对我的惩罚，如何？”  
“要知道，”我直视他的双眼，没有半点玩笑的意思，“你这么做，惩罚的可不止一个人！”  
黑眼睛里的怒火隐退了，取而代之燃起新的火苗，我熟悉的、遥远的火苗，它们像夜空里的黑美人星系一样，深邃得要把我吞入漩涡。  
“卡卡罗特……”他手指穿过我的黑发，前额抵上我的发梢，压低的嗓音在耳边徘徊，一点点融化隔在我们俩之间，因为误解结成的坚冰，我们的关系回到破裂前的那个时点，甚至更加密切。  
在贝吉塔即将奖赏我一个热吻之际，外头传来一阵开门声，医生本着要遵守布里夫先生赠予我们的“医疗护理”协议，只能随叫随到，但他来得确实不是时候，医护室大门被吱嘎一声打开之际，我听见医生和贝吉塔同时骂道——“真见鬼！”。

===H警告！===

66.

凌晨1点 FGT  
夜已深，送走医生后，房间里的两人毫无睡意。  
“噢，该死！我们得在这鬼地方呆上一整晚！”贝吉塔坐在床上转动绑上纱布的手背。  
“其实我们完全可以回家去。”卡卡罗特建议道，“你感觉好点没？”  
“应该我来问才对！”小个子跳下床，踱步走到高个男人面前，揭开对方额头的纱布查看伤势。  
“手臂的事，我很抱歉。”他踮起脚尖在伤口上落下吻，又重新盖上，另一只手放在石膏上摩挲两下。  
“反正，迟早会好的。”卡卡罗特抓住那只手放到颈后，“倒不如，我们继续？”  
在他得到回答以前，贝吉塔已经付诸行动，他从肩胛的斜方肌一路上吻至耳根。  
别显得太笨拙，卡卡罗特告诫自己，把手臂摆到一个不那么别扭的位置，开始享受贝吉塔赐予他的奖赏。  
他们享受如此的亲密无间，但这并不意味着性爱是最高奥义。男人常常有了肉欲的满足才会惦念起灵魂的饥饿，但并非总是如此，男人真正相爱的时候，反而不是那么强烈地想到做爱，他们也在期待思想上的交流。他们会渴望很多东西，其中有极大一部分和共同经历相关，但面对女人的时候他们从不开口，因此男人经常被误解为下半身动物。真正享受爱情的男人，他的脑海里并不会经常想到和对方做爱的样子。相反，一个他不怎么在意的人，才会让他经常想到做爱，因为对他而言，除了性之外，就没有其他特殊的吸引力了。  
现在，卡卡罗特在他被粉碎的旧观念上建立一座新的城市，而他为这座城市奠定的第一块基石就是——他并非某类脑子有病的怪家伙，只是他所爱的人，恰巧是个男人罢了。  
“为什么是我？”他拉过贝吉塔一把拥进怀里，随口问道。  
“闭嘴，卡卡罗特！”小个子一根手指放在他的唇上，解开彼此的上衣，舌尖在卡卡罗特健美的肌肉上品尝。  
有时候，爱情不仅限于当事人，可以是爱上某个特定的人，也可以是爱上维系爱的理性、透明和多情。贝吉塔意识到单纯的感性释放对自己是道鸿沟——他从来都不善于表达，即使在布尔玛要他大胆说出心声的时候，他也只是为了哄她开心说了那三个字，实际上，他很难找到适合自己的抒发渠道，但现在很不同，构架在他和卡卡罗特之间、维系他们关系的纽带本身成为一座过渡的桥，这座桥可能是平日的商业合作、可能是俱乐部里的拳脚相加，或者仅仅是平时的插科打诨，这座桥过渡了他那别扭的个性，实现了在情感土地上的软着陆。

起先他们靠着墙在彼此湿热的气息里取悦对方，卡卡罗特的触碰是温柔的，又有点迂缓的，他手指灵活地在贝吉塔的脸上施展这种小心翼翼的抚摸，在指尖逐渐熟悉了贝吉塔的脸部线条后，轮到他的嘴唇，从宽阔的额头，到脸颊、嘴唇、再到下颔、脖颈，落下占有的印迹。那张被吻热的脸一扫白天的冷峻刻板，松开紧绷的嘴角，焕发出新生活力，两点星光在暗夜中璀璨可人。久远的、记忆里的香味缠绕在两具健美的躯体之间，低沉的喘息服从于情欲，变得急切焦灼起来，没有什么声音比这更为动听。  
卡卡罗特出神地凝视他的爱人，在他裸露的时候，那种强者生来的孤傲便更加毫无保留地显露出来，他能在贝吉塔的所有动作中感觉出——一个孤独的灵魂，此刻却无比专心。这个自尊心过强的男人曾经几次三番地退避，静默地、忍耐地躲避着他，要知道，他本性是多么易于急躁啊！但也只有在贝吉塔身上，这一点能够和无限忍耐同时共存，矛盾而不可理喻，这正如他本是个冷酷的人，却能接受这一不被祝福的温存，想到这些，连卡卡罗特自认愚笨的神经都被深深打动了。

他们沉浸在迷醉的气氛里，几乎完全失去对身份和时间的知觉。贝吉塔会在某个瞬间对眼前的一切发生怀疑——就像他无法在会议时想象自己赤身裸体的样子——但他很快重新投入到眼前的交战中去：灵与肉充满矛盾，却在某一刻交叉，重合，诞生无法吟唱的诗篇，奏响无词的乐章。精神高尚而智慧，令一切拙物发光，但同时也是最脆弱无力，简单的诋毁和谗言即能将其瓦解，与之相比肉欲本能而直接，甚至在他看来，低级，并且媚俗，但肉欲却能满足最简单的感官需求，用最直接的方式交代言语无法传递的爱意。  
性感的肌纹在小个子男人身体的每个角落延展，美妙的起伏带来绝佳的手感，在一片自上而下的探索中，卡卡罗特颤战起来，完全陷落在对贝吉塔身体的崇拜之中，骤然间他仿佛觉得腰背上有一支火馅在扑扇，火舌舔舐着欲望，他在心里大声呼喊，只差向世人昭告自己这一新的密切关系。  
贝吉塔的喘息变得更为粗重，卡卡罗特现在是什么都替他做了，那只手在温柔而笨拙的摸索中很快掌握了他身上的每一处地形，知道怎样在他身体所欲求的地方，不动声色地把衣物解开。他甚至觉得身体在卡卡罗特的手里更为自然，于是更加大胆地卸下羞耻的包袱，去接受他观念中的“低俗”服务。  
卡卡罗特恰如其分地回应了这种难得的主动，他小心地解开黑色战袍，在小个子漂亮的肚脐上吻了一会儿，从背后爱抚着臀部和腰部光洁的皮肤，手指逐渐往前移动，在穿过大腿根部的时候，有意地摩擦，于是他的耳边传来一声爱人惊讶的呼喊。  
“卡卡罗特……给我记住……就这一回……”  
他不去理会贝吉塔，那不过是他掩饰愉悦的托词，而实际上，他一定在催促他快些，卡卡罗特甚至认为贝吉塔已经在渴求他的身体了。他们的肉体是如此欢欣雀跃，在洋溢的热情里，呈现出惊心动魄的美，现在，他希望肉体能像他们的脾气一样相契。于是征服的欲望鼓胀着，两膝开始颤战起来，他们在彼此的灵魂里更多地浮出水面，因为对方的存在，不再独守冰冷的凉夜。  
有多久了？布尔玛离开后他有多久没有做爱了？贝吉塔如此自问，但理智很快被更多感官的快乐淹没，他把过往的不快、白天的自得抛到一边，差不多希望卡卡罗特不要这般无休止地逗弄他的身体，因为体表灼热得几乎要燃起。  
他们毫无悬念地沿着墙壁滑落，翻滚到地面上，像比赛时那样，为争取上方的有利位置撕扯扭打，不同的是多了些游戏性质。  
“别忘了，今晚我可是冠军。”卡卡罗特缠住小个子的一条腿，利用身体重量一个翻滚，迅速占领上位。  
“妈的！卡卡罗特，真卑鄙！”贝吉塔极为震惊，他气愤地吼叫，竭力想摆脱骑坐在上方的负担。  
处在优势的男人于是低下头，用吻堵住了咒骂的嘴，他狂热、尽情地吻他，试着把这颗强悍自尊心上的多余顾虑抹拭得一干二净。然而贝吉塔并没有放弃抵抗，想尽一切方法从这屈辱的姿态中逃脱，但身体却如同被“锁骨”一般不得动弹，奇怪！卡卡罗特明明还伤了一条手臂！在明白所作的努力都是徒劳后，他开始发抖，好像站在狂风中似的。他把头别到另一边，迫使前戏戛然而止。  
卡卡罗特的嘴里开始不知嘀咕些什么，贝吉塔假装没有听见，高个子男人所有的动作正在唤起他从未有过的激情，这激情是生命里的火光，唯有这火光精神才得以饱满地燃烧。可是现在他们同时陷入了一片迷惘，这件事从未发生过！  
在他们僵持的片刻后，贝吉塔转过头，在卡卡罗特黑色的眼睛里看出了受挫，一种无法释然的伤害，亦如贝吉塔每次喊出“三级会员”时加害给他的一样。突然小个子男人被一阵从没有过的狂热刺激着：这是喜悦和恐惧、疯狂和兴奋，只有爱能诠释，只有热情能了解——如果这场战争真有什么输赢，那他们必定同时是赢家，或者同时是输家，如此的非零和博弈只有在彼此相爱的两个人之间才会发生。他被这道闪电击中，惊讶地张开嘴，于是卡卡罗特再次用舌头说服他、用唇安抚他。  
在一个温润的吻之后，他放松了脸上的表情，无奈地坦白自己同命运的和解。卡卡罗特是他有生以来头一次遇到比他更强有力的人，一个他既不能给以威胁也不能命令的人。于是贝吉塔松开方才还在抵抗的两只胳臂，手掌重新按在上边男人的肩膀上，手指深嵌入肉里，他的身体还在下方止不住地颤抖，他们的兴致却在这片朦胧的黑暗中继续上升，上升。

两具赤裸的男性躯体以一种极度纠结的方式缠绕着，在夜深人静的俱乐部，在医护室狭窄的地面，开始了他们的交合。  
卡卡罗特面向他的和平之域长驱直入，他如此专心地进行臀尖的冲压以至于满头大汗，在贝吉塔看来的确是有些好笑，但他顾不上笑，骤然的战栗在全身通电，现在即使告诉他维苏威火山埋藏在琉球群岛，他也会认为那是千真万确的事实，疼痛的门槌撞开了最后一道神秘的枷锁，于是包含世间万物的真相自行在他眼前展开。  
他们静止了一会儿，内心发出千万次的惊叹，或者，在贝吉塔这边，千万次的咒骂，现在他们可是真正的坦诚相见。随后，性爱的气味愈加浓厚地在房间里散布开，他们开始感觉地面的震动，一直传导到旁边唯一的病床，金属床架吱呀作响。  
卡卡罗特感觉到意识刹那间的空白，继而鼓胀开来，被肉体的欢愉填满，无比充盈，在他崭新的意识空间里，漂浮着天文界从未发现过的星体，炫丽的光穿过几亿个光年，从一个无尽的起点，走向另一个无尽的终点，他因为这种新奇的发现，在不可抑止的征服欲里，激动地颤抖，每一块肌肉因为全身心的释放得到了极大的满足。  
贝吉塔在焦灼的热情中，几乎再度陷入昏迷，直到卡卡罗特开始了他富有节奏的抽动后，那引发灼热的火焰才渐渐轻柔下去，轻柔地取悦他身体的每个细胞，逐层登上国王的宝座，光辉的顶点。强有力的撞击，再度让他想起那个美妙的曲调，像钟声，一步步登峰造极，他的内部在这逐层渐进的美妙曲调中溶解——

Non ! rien de rien ... 不，没什麼  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien... 不，我一点都不后悔  
C’est payé, balayé, oublié 已付出代价了、一扫而空了、遗忘了  
Je me fous du passé! 我不在乎它的逝去

有力的撞击加快了节奏，这奇异的节奏泛滥起来，将他拖入欲望的漩涡，于是他淹没在汹涌波涛的中心，含糊不清地呼喊，声音在黑暗的夜色里化开，和他记忆里的曲调合为一体。卡卡罗特在敬惧中听着他下面清脆的呼喊，几乎是对生命的呼唤，他将这个过程当做一种仪式，用来祭奠已经死亡的东西，同时迎接新的关系。当这声音逐渐消失时，他也静止下来，将生命的源泉留在那里。

他们同时醒过来，像是从一个人变回两个，重新拥有各自的记忆。贝吉塔松开他的利爪，它们在高个男人的背上留下粉红的印记，他横陈到一边，奋力将空气吸入肺部。卡卡罗特滑坐到另一侧，石膏手臂敲打在地面上，震出一波钻心的痛。他们继续在无言的静默中喘息，沉浸在美妙瞬间的回味中，暂时忘记了其他一切事情。  
贝吉塔感到他的内部还在摇晃，如果卡卡罗特那脚飞踢确实没伤着他大脑的话，那么这阵剧烈运动的余波还在释放威力，他旧有的记忆被重新整合——夜晚、女人、婚戒……一度存在过的猜想在经历交合后变得荒唐可笑，而突然间，他被一种新的狂妄自大占据——现在他得到了他，那并非永久的庇盖，但世间有多少人能如此肯定？他得到了他，完完全全，从肉体到心灵。贝吉塔赤身站起，两脚分开成一个霸气的角度，他俯视着卡卡罗特，几乎为此发出得意的大笑。  
“你……不要紧吧？”卡卡罗特坐在地上，抬头看他心满意足的爱人。  
“好极了，卡卡罗特！”贝吉塔一转身，扔给他毯子，一边去拿自己的衣物，“但我说了，就这一回！”说完自行穿戴起来，小腹仍有些胀痛，他低头无声地骂了句。  
“哈哈，或者我们可以猜拳决定。”卡卡罗特仍有些不过瘾，慢吞吞地去找自己的外套，眼睛没有放过小个子暴露在外的部分。  
在黑夜剩下的几小时内，睡眠为两具激烈运动后的躯体补充第二天所需的活力，在他们逐渐放松的睡脸上，各自挂上了特有的满足的笑。

那些最沉重的负担压迫着城市中的所有人，普通人屈服于它，被压到在地面上，离经叛道者起身对抗，常常撞得头破血流，然而在各种负担中，总有一种被所有人渴望，最经典的爱情诗中，女人总渴望承受一个男性身体的重量，对于所有普适的爱而言，一个灵魂总渴望承受另一个灵魂的重量，人们因此不再寂寞。


	42. 尾声

早上10点 VIGOR大厦  
VIGOR大厦玫红色的外表在西都市中心的建筑群里闪耀着奇异的光泽，在Freeza化工一案落幕一个月后，这架庞大的机器开始更加畅通无阻地加快它的运作，新的钻井平台陆续出现在东部的近海岸——一切开始步入新的起点。  
那巴汇报完早上的日程，退身出门，留下小个子总裁一人在26楼的露天平台上，对贝吉塔而言每天的工作仍然按部就班地继续，除了几处小小的改变——  
脑门油亮的贴身秘书抱着一叠早会资料折回总裁办公室，推门前听见里面的交谈声，饶有兴致的语调不似总裁平日的风格。  
“你最好争取一下，卡卡罗特，特兰克斯需要一个玩伴。”  
“该死，那女人早就不是你老婆了！”  
“好了，回头说。老地方，老时间。”  
“你先挂。”  
“别大清早和我闹，你先挂。”  
“你先挂，卡卡罗特，这里我说了算！”  
“哼，小儿科。”  
他听到里头安静了一小会儿，便放心转开门把手，探头进去却发现贝吉塔面对着显示屏，一手握拳，见自己的秘书进门，脸上闪过半秒的慌乱，赶紧故作姿态地低咳一声，不消片刻神色恢复了一贯的冷峻。  
“投影仪都准备好了。”那巴放下手里的会议纪要，眼珠打量着总裁手边的显示器，心里怀疑那里面究竟有什么见不得人的秘密。“您最近气色不错，是不是有艳遇了？”  
“那巴，我怎么教你来着——”贝吉塔得意洋洋地枕着脑后舒坦地坐进老板椅，“别以为自己知道的很多~”  
他冲大个子摆摆手，示意他给房间腾出些清静，那巴只好知趣地自行退出。  
“有些事，放在心里就可以了。”小个子总裁补充道，开始翻阅桌上的文件。  
“明白。”他的秘书若有所思地应着，合上了门。

待办公室安静下来后，显示屏上的人像调皮地冲他挤眉弄眼：“警报解除了？”  
“没错。看来你还得早起半小时，以后车上给我电话。”  
“哦、哦。可是那样不就少了很多乐趣？你不觉得视屏猜拳很有意思？”  
“哼哼，确实，我赢了，卡卡罗特，快给我挂电话！”

他头一次发现，原来无需咖啡也可以照样精神抖擞地迎接一天的开始。尽管天生的坏脾气决定了他看世界的角度，那几乎总是偏执乃至恶劣的，但正如心灵所拥有的自由意志一样，他也会跟随直觉追求生命里的火光，毕竟，美好事物对人们总有着天生的吸引力。  
贝吉塔发现有许多新鲜事物等待他学习，这么说会引起他的不屑，当然，骨子里的认真劲让他不由自主去采纳那些确属不错的主意，比如说，他已经很久不再把他的爱人喊做“三级会员”或者“普通上班族”，即使他对卡卡罗特的恼怒再度发作，通常也只是用“笨蛋”代替，那在后者听来几乎已经是昵称了。

“笨蛋，你没明白我的意思。”晚上吃饭的时候，卡卡罗特不小心又招致挨骂。  
“那你是什么意思？”高个子男人从对方的餐盘里偷了一块食物塞进嘴里。  
“我不是要你‘为我’工作，‘黑石’是我们的顾问团，VIGOR不过定期采纳他们的意见，凭你的能力，在那边胜任不成问题。”小个子总裁不甘示弱，从卡卡罗特这里攫取更多食物。  
“总之我不喜欢。说不定没干多久，他们也会像P事务所一样，在我带来一大票生意后突然赶我跑。”黑发男人不满地抗议。  
“绝对不会。”贝吉塔手指在他面前点了两下，“你之所以被劝退完全是那群老家伙思想保守，怕你再惹出什么乱子害他们也被关进去。哼，那种缩手缩脚的风格压根不适合你，而这点上‘黑石’则不同，你完全可以大展手脚，他们的资产管理部门显然需要有想法的年轻人。”  
“如果我说不去，你会生气么？”卡卡罗特停下嘴里的咀嚼，筷子放到一边，非常认真地看着他的爱人。  
贝吉塔瞪大眼睛看他，这男人的固执脾气绝对不比他差劲，而他认真的样子则唤起了他的爱意。“如果你是在顾虑我的话，那完全没必要。我知道你有自己的打算，卡卡罗特，现在你可以说了。”  
高个子男人于是松开紧合的唇品了口茶，放心地接着说：“这件事我从没和你提起，因为原先不成气候。”  
“什么？”小个子总裁好奇地凑近，并没有因为卡卡罗特对自己有所隐瞒而不快。  
“我和几个要好的朋友合伙创业，准备成立一个小公司。其中有个叫孙悟饭的人，以前和我一个学校，是基地学院的出身，他在生物能源上有一些自己的新发现，是个很了不起的人。”  
贝吉塔心里“咯噔”一下，“孙悟饭”这个名字让他想起很久前的一次不快，但他忍住没有发作，而是继续问下去。  
“基地学院是什么？”  
“就是会让你觉得脑袋不太正常的理科疯子们的天堂，他们在那里实验自己在应用学科里的一些理论。”  
“哼，疯子。”  
“我和孙悟饭也是一次天文活动的时候偶然认识，他感觉自己的发现值些钱，但不知道如何把点子变成财富，我对商业运作有些常识，建议他可以成立公司，当时就被拉入伙啦。我们还找了些其他有才干的家伙，但因为一直挖不到第一桶金所以计划就搁浅在那里。”  
“听上去像是学校里那些孩子的奇思妙想。”贝吉塔毫不掩饰地嘲笑，“你不会想说，现在你找到第一桶金了？”他嘴上这么说，心里却有些不安。  
“不，孙悟饭找到了。”卡卡罗特正色道，“我建议他可以先把一些发现以专利的形式卖出去，后来他确实那么做了，他把一部分技术卖给了Seib公司，那阵子他天天往外国人的实验室里跑！”  
“Seib给了你们多少钱？”  
“差不多有200万吧，再加上我们各自的出资，已经小有规模啦！”  
“需要的话我也可以出资入股。”  
“哈哈，那样你可就成第一大股东了，你真的对这个有兴趣？”  
“开玩笑的，卡卡罗特，一个公司就够我忙的。”小个子揶揄道，“这么一来，你彻底退出老本行不干了？专心做职业经理人了？”  
“老本行是个很好的起点，你不觉得吗？”  
“哼，说的不错。”

卡卡罗特感叹自己和拉蒂兹终于走上了同一条路，那家伙如今生意不错，可以说蒸蒸日上，老丈人咽气前把所有动产和整个庄园交给独女和女婿，嫂子艾琳不再为他的花天酒地吵吵嚷嚷，一心打理起分内事，他白天在生意场上驰骋，晚上在娱乐场里洽谈、消磨时间。他们兄弟两个前一阵刚见过面，拉蒂兹在吞云吐雾间流露出不同以往的满足。  
“你还和那个贝吉塔鬼混在一起是吧？看来老爹也拿你没办法。”他吐出一个烟圈，又灌下一口烈酒。  
“他会习惯的，贝吉塔和我很谈得来。”卡卡罗特不自在地玩弄手指。  
“VIGOR现在可是如日中天啊~”拉蒂兹眯起微醺的醉眼，“回头替我向他问好。”  
“知道啦~你当初不是还不看好VIGOR嘛，没走人的话现在少说也是总监了，不后悔哦？”  
“有什么好后悔的？都是过去的事啦。”兄长深吸一口烟，在缓缓吐出的云雾里，过往的回忆忽闪过眼，很快随同青烟一起消散在空气里。  
对那些背上负着生活重担的男人而言，单纯的幸福可能很早离他们远去，尤其是爱情，往往越单纯越幸福。他们经历得太多，麻木了；分离得太多，习惯了；更换得太快，厌倦了；最终他们一般和不那么喜欢的人结了婚，就这样过一辈子。在这点上，卡卡罗特算是个幸运儿，他享受当下，对能够拥有爱情心怀感激。

餐桌上的两个男人继续有一句没一句地闲聊。  
“你那小鬼什么时候搬过来？”  
“早上就说啦，我会争取的，但要是让琪琪知道我和你住到一块儿，那恐怕打死她也不会交出悟天啦。这事挺难的，她希望儿子在正常点的环境里读书。”黑发男人大拇指不安地磨蹭着下巴。  
“不是因为你被关进去，监护权也不会落到她手里……”小个子总裁眼珠灵活地一转，露出邪魅的笑，“不过我打赌，你那小鬼很快就会吵着回来，到时候她母亲就是不愿意也会妥协。”  
“哈哈，那是！特兰克斯现在八成已经在家提抗议了！我们差不多也该回去啦。”抹干净嘴，卡卡罗特拉开椅子，披上外套。  
他们走出饭馆的时候，街道两侧的夜灯刚好亮起，越发浓重的夜色在头顶铺开，几点星光在远方闪烁，小个子总裁仰起头将这些光点拼接成图案，突然间想起些什么。  
“卡卡罗特，”他的手指在另一只手火热的掌心里打了个滚，重新塞回自己的裤兜，“既然我已经知道你保险箱的密码，我还有个问题，那些数字有意义么？”  
头发乱糟糟的男人很好奇他哪里来的主意，“当然有意义，否则我可记不住。”  
他听到身边的小个子发出一声轻笑：“那不过是个6位数的密码，456838，有什么难的，嗯？”  
“是所有密码里，不太容易猜到的一种。”说完卡卡罗特停下脚步，于是贝吉塔也静止下来，高个子男人一手伸进对方的外套内侧，贝吉塔的耳根立刻烧红了，心脏在那只手的摸索下猛烈跳动。他抓住那只不安分的手，制止了对方的探索。  
“手机给我一下啦。”卡卡罗特在他爱人的脸上吻了一下，于是那只铁爪松开了。他把手机举到贝吉塔能看清的位置，演示给对方看。  
“456838，是阿拉伯字母到罗马字母的一种映射。”随即他的手指轻快地在3×3的按键上敲下对应的键，光标在屏幕上一闪一闪，打出6个英文字母。贝吉塔张了张嘴，被这简单而奇妙的组合所折服。  
“真是俗套。”他从耳根一路烧到面颊，手指在对方嬉皮笑脸的嘴角拧了一下，随后他们在饭店门口拥吻起来，听见路边飞窜出一两声口哨。

一阵凉风卷起树上落下的第一片黄叶，转眼间到了秋天，卡卡罗特竖起衣领，搓了搓双手，他抬头和贝吉塔仰望同一片星空，那令他怀念起自己的望远镜，想那大概是开启了“心灵上的眼睛”，促使他去发现人类情感中相当的美。当天空中的绚烂在地面上有了照应，远方的星辰才能前所未有地贴近内心，彼此遥相呼应。  
现在他耳边呼啸着疾驰而过的风声里又多了一种声音，可能是行星组曲-欢乐的木星，他不太确定对曲调的记忆是否正确，但那真的是很不错的音乐，世间的惊心动魄在宇宙的浩瀚面前如此渺小，唯有爱的火光，可以温暖黑夜里孤独的灵魂。  
卡卡罗特想起了小时候爷爷反复吟唱的童谣，他常在那苍老悠远的声音里辨识星星，又沉沉睡去——  
火星是好战的战争之神，它使人类热情和好动。  
金星是美女维纳斯，象征美与和平。  
水星喜爱智能和学问、善辩；但是，它的性格不稳定。  
木星被比做罗马神话里的主神丘比特，具有帝王风度，欢快乐观。  
土星给人以阴森、冷酷。  
天王星是发明和创造之星，非常热情。  
海王星是幻觉之星，它使人在情欲的影响之下沉浮于世。

Fin.


	43. 番外1——[短饭]玻尔兹曼大脑

孙悟饭低头看了一眼陶土茶杯里绿颜色的液体，几点火星倒映在表面，摇曳着起舞，1分钟前一个神婆模样的那美克人递给他这杯液体示意他喝下去，现在他考虑要不要这么做。短笛盘腿坐在他旁边，觉察出了这个白面书生的犹豫，便开口打消他的顾虑：“这是见面礼，是用当地特有的藤条磨制成粉末，有提神作用，相信我，它只会让你感觉更好，没有什么坏作用的。”  
经他这么一说，孙悟饭壮了壮胆，又凑近闻了闻，最后一咬牙灌下喉咙，大有拼死吃河豚之势。  
好在味道还不算坏，有一些焦炭的苦涩，混合着草药的清香。  
“怎么样？感觉还不错吧？”  
他转过头，高大的那美克人对他露出温柔的笑，于是无声应了一下。说实话，从他跨进这坐神殿的伊始就格外紧张，所以即使这碗神婆汤有任何提神作用，孙悟饭相信自己也是感觉不出的。

孙悟饭作为曾经的“基地学院”一份子，本性总是好奇的，所以当他的项目出资人提出一起回本国旅行的时候，他想也不想就答应了下来。那美克是个遥远的国家，在他有限的地理常识里，和那些流着蜜和奶的神圣之地几乎是画上等号的。  
但是他下飞机后才发现，这可以说是个现代和古老并存的国家——虽然一开始现代占了他视野里的大部分。那美克是块富饶的土地，矿产和石油资源非常丰富……那是他从教科书上念到的，在短笛带他参观了雄伟的国家图书馆和高耸入云的Seib总部大楼后，孙悟饭不由惊讶地为这座富裕的摩登大都市所折服。而当短笛带他到一处明显是上个世纪建成的神殿大堂后，他又发现了那美克相当古老的一面。  
部落，或者说酋长制，仍是这个国家的基本组织形态，不过在繁华的大都市，被各种鳞次栉比的现代建筑隐蔽起来，而这种最原始的结构，往往在和民俗有关的事件中得到最本真的还原，比如说祭祀，再比如说婚姻。

“你说要去参加一个婚礼的时候，我还以为你是要去结婚呢。”所有来者在华美的地毯上落坐后，孙悟饭的眼睛从旁边金属器皿里的火苗上移开，落在高高的神坛上，等待神婆再度露脸。  
“我说得不够清楚么？不过这一次，是我的一位表亲结婚，他是部长团里人，相当于你们地区议会级别，所以说酋长本人，也就是你们的地方市长，会来参加。”  
“我还是第一次见识这么大的场面呐~好多人。”  
“嘘——悟饭，要开始了。”

整个婚礼的过程对见惯这场面的人来说，漫长得令人昏昏欲睡，而对头一次看到的孙悟饭而言，每一个环节都无比新鲜，在他耳朵里，那些听不懂的那美克语都成了美妙的音符。  
神婆在新娘的额头上用特制的颜料抹上祝福的符号后，新人们从神坛上拿起盛满那种绿色液体的器皿，沿着编制有美丽花纹的地毯往神殿外走，一路走一路向两旁盘腿而坐的来访者们撒播清泉，于是带着幸福意味的雨露从天而降，落在众生的头顶。  
孙悟饭摘下打湿的眼镜在衣服上擦了擦重新戴回，紧随着短笛起身，到神殿外去认领自己的鞋子。现在该是填饱肚子的时候了。  
他们抵达偌大的自助餐广场前还遇到了些小麻烦，神殿外原本毕恭毕敬的小司仪们此时活动开来，随机抓住成双成对的与会者，让他们做出各种奇怪的动作。  
“为什么他要在我脸上画这个？”孙悟饭指指脸颊上的两道红色颜料，正要抬手抹去，却被短笛加以制止。  
“他祝福你早日成家立业。”高大的那美克人语重心长地说道。  
“哦~我还以为他看出我们是一对呢~”黑发学者悻悻然。  
“否则你以为呢？”短笛漫不经心瞥了他一眼。  
“哇！他可真神！”  
“好吧，是我让他过来的，孙悟饭。”  
西都长大的白面书生差点被自己呛到，他承认，短笛和他一块儿的时候特别爱恶作剧。

晚上八点的星空，在异国他乡，格外的绚丽，而神殿外的传统民俗表演，则给这座繁荣的都市增添几许古老的神秘感。  
短笛看着孙悟饭手里的盘子，那上面叠了几层食物，他露出宠爱的笑，示意这个年轻人要适可而止，别撑破了肚皮。  
“慢点吃，悟饭，今天他们打算通宵，有的是时间。”  
他刚说完，新郎搂着花枝招展的新娘走过来和他搭讪，于是他们间的谈话变成孙悟饭听不懂的那美克语，而从他们的表情来看，话题很可能已经转移到Seib在西都的生意上，于是孙悟饭自觉地让到一旁，边吃边看民俗表演。  
过了将近一刻钟，短笛回到他身旁，手里多了一杯饮料。  
“怎么样？表演还不错？”  
“很热闹。”  
“我刚谈完一笔生意，部长团明年的化工品采购还是全部由Seib包下。”  
“哦~那太好了。”孙悟饭并没停下嘴里的动作，他对生意从来都不是很敏感。  
“哦，还有，”短笛说着从身后打开一条足足长3米的华丽的毛毯，悟饭很快在上面辨认出一些藤条图案，“这是送给你的。”  
他瞪大眼睛，把盘子放到一边。“我、我要这干嘛？”  
“总之人家送你了，回去留作纪念吧。”短笛说罢把地毯铺在沙地上，席地坐下。  
孙悟饭还楞在一边，短笛想他大概还在神游，便招呼他一起坐下。

他们沉默了片刻，在左右摇曳的火把里，高大的那美克人一张严肃的脸慢慢舒展，孙悟饭偷偷看了一眼，他每次这样看短笛的时候，都会回想起五年前第一见到这个外国人，自己突然吓一跳的窘迫境遇。  
“这边的天气很好，晚上没有云，是个观星的好天。”他抬头望向澄澈的夜幕，头一个打开话匣。  
“以后你想来的话，和我说一声就可以，你也可以把这里当做第二个家乡，如果你愿意的话。”  
“呵呵，短笛叔叔，你对我实在太好了。”  
“叫我短笛就可以了，悟饭。”  
“我又想到一些奇怪的东西。”  
“说吧，理科疯子。”  
孙悟饭顿了顿，靠后躺在毛毯上，两手枕着脑后。“波尔兹曼大脑。你听说过吗？”  
短笛侧身偏转了一个角度，以便能更好地听清楚对方讲话，“没有，给我解释一下，悟饭。”  
黑发学者推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，开始以一种散漫的口吻叙述：  
“首先要啰嗦几句量子物理。根据量子理论，在有些情况下，我们实际上只有在观测到电子时才可能辨别它在做什么；而当没有观测到电子时，即使理论上也不可能推断它在做什么。按照这个理论，某些科学家认为宇宙必须有目击者，而且自始至终必须有目击者。宇宙之所以存在，是因为我观测了。我之所以观测了，是因为我思考了。我之所以思考了，是因为我通过landscape幸运地演化出来了，或者象Boltzmann大脑那样涨落出来了。”  
短笛一如既往地感觉到在孙悟饭面前，自己的脑筋是很容易拧成一团的，但要理解这个小伙子在想什么，唯一的办法是——尽一切可能去理解他说的东西，于是他只好问：  
“前半段我大致听懂了，也就是说有人认为宇宙必须有目击者才能知道明天会往什么方向变化，最后几句话我没明白，什么是landscape？什么又是波尔兹曼大脑？”  
“嗯……我说得太快了，因为有时候这些东西对我们那边的人，就像‘毛利润’对你来说那么简单。”  
“是‘毛利率’，悟饭。”  
“哦、哦，抱歉，那么我继续。至于什么是波尔兹曼大脑呢？这是个好问题，我的理解是，只要被赋予足够的空间和时间，一种有意识的物质就会从真空中突然蹦出来，即使它持续的时间仅为1微秒。物理学家将这类基于假设的存在，称之为“玻尔茨曼大脑”。玻尔茨曼提出了宇宙是否可能产生于热涨落的问题；这预示着全新的理念：涨落还可能孕育一种观视宇宙的意识性实体。从这个意义上说，玻尔茨曼大脑不一定是真实的大脑，不如说是一种隐喻，用以指称自发出现的宇宙目击者。”  
短笛咬咬牙，依然紧追不舍：“打断一下，我的博士生先生，我想我们在一个词上产生了小分歧……你所说的‘目击者’，应该不是我理解意义上的那个词吧？”  
孙悟饭别过头冲他笑笑：“我猜你是在想‘旁观者’，或者在一起车祸里刚巧看到整个过程的那个群体吧？”  
短笛毋庸置疑地点点头。  
黑发学者于是继续解释：“那只是一个狭义的定义。在世间万物的宏大天象图中，人类是典型的目击者。早在16世纪，哥白尼就主张：地球不过是一块沿着太阳轨道运行的岩石。自从那时以来，人类就被废黜了其在宇宙中独一无二的地位。我们究竟是不是典型目击者？如果是，为什么目击者不是“玻尔兹曼大脑”？按照人择原理，世界必须是现在这个样子，否则就不会有我们人类。我们宁愿相信我们自以为是进化出来的智慧生命，也许是一个美丽的错觉。”  
有那么片刻那美克人真觉得自己的脑子烧糊了，他早年同样也是工科出身，对化工行业所基于的理科常识，不能说了如指掌，至少也全部接触过，但悟饭所说的那些，在他听来，无异于是一场标准的学术报告。  
“悟饭，我必须再问一个愚蠢的问题，什么是人择原理？”  
“哦不，你只管问吧，短笛叔叔，有时候我说着说着会忘记周围，是这样的，我们来一起考虑一下这个问题：为何你的耳朵就具有它们现在所有的形状和位置？答案也许是使得眼镜能配戴在耳朵上。”他说着摘下眼镜，揪着自己的耳朵，那让那美克人不由地大笑了两声。“假如那样的话，耳朵必须存在而且必须在它们现在的地方，而这正是眼镜的存在所决定的。但它是从相反方向来理解的。眼镜被设计来适合耳朵，而不是反过来。假如耳朵长在别的地方或根本就不存在的话，那么就会以不同的样式设计眼镜。”  
“其实人择原理要说的就是：正是我们人的存在，才能解释我们这个宇宙的种种特性，因为宇宙若不是这个样子，就不会有我们这样的智慧生命来谈论他。”  
“真的？”短笛这回听明白了，“虽然我知道这可能是些你这样的理科疯子经过严密推断得出的结论，但我想这并不影响其他形式的智慧生物出现。”  
“大概吧，毕竟，这只是弱人择原理。”悟饭拍拍屁股，丢下最后一句话，跳起来去拿他的餐盘，留下短笛坐在那儿回味他刚才大段大段的阐述。  
“这小子，就知道唬弄人。”良久，他似懂非懂地自语道，望见孙悟饭又拿了满碟子的食物向他走来。

有些话点到为止就行了，尤其在短笛面前，他孙悟饭可不想显得像个自大狂妄的家伙。黑发学者想着，让食物封上了自己的嘴，但头脑却一时片刻也没停下运转，五年前，这段对话还有如下下文：  
“弱人择原理认为我们生存在众多个宇宙演化模型中一个，假如我们不是身处现在这模型，宇宙会以不同方式演化，我们也就不会在这里。而强人择原理就更肯定宇宙一定会生出有智慧生物，不允许宇宙以其他不能够令我们生存之选择出现。当我们出现后，文化将会以一种有智慧的形式存在下去并传遍宇宙。”  
他对着另一个家伙津津乐道，神经越来越兴奋，但良久，那家伙脸上只是露出一个关切的傻笑。  
“如果你观星的时候还想着那么多，那自然只能像现在这样一团糟。”那个自称卡卡的家伙给他重新调试了观测镜。  
“你看，最基本的都没弄好——要像这样：调节赤道仪，使视野中出现其成像，再调节目镜，使其清晰。把物体放到视野中央，固定望远镜。然后调节寻星镜，通过调节固定螺母，使物体的成像处在十字中心上，固定寻星镜……”头发乱糟糟的男人好不容易把装置搞定，却发现那理科呆子定在一旁，看样子还在和他所谓的“波尔兹曼大脑”过不去。

那是天文协会为这届即将毕业的学生举办的最后一场活动，他们本指望能发现些什么为毕业季增添些亮点，但那晚刚下过雨，看什么都是奢望，所以孙悟饭悲观地唠叨些量子物理的东西也是不可避免。  
既然观星无望，一伙人闹哄哄地去吃了夜宵，孙悟饭不知怎的和卡卡罗特划成了两人一组，他们说不上特别谈得来，至少孙悟饭说的这些对卡卡罗特基本是天方夜谭，但人有时候就是这样，同行的吵得太凶，面对一无所知的陌生人，倒感觉格外亲切，尤其是对一些自大的理科天才特别适用。  
卡卡罗特无疑是个很好的倾诉对象，孙悟饭说不清他那些理论究竟有多少真的印进对方的脑子里，但他确实是个不错的听众，而且不太会问愚蠢的问题，他在天文上懂得还不比自己少，当然，仅仅是实际操作方面。  
和所有典型天才少年一样，孙悟饭每隔几分钟又会冒出一些新的、含金量极高的见解，卡卡罗特才几串烧烤下肚的功夫，这个白面书生又改变了话题：  
“好吧，我承认波尔兹曼大脑只是一个理论，也许听着太虚无缥缈。”  
“不会啊，只是那可能不是你擅长的领域。话说回来，你不是学生物的嘛？”卡卡罗特给予十分中肯的评价。  
“生物相较于物理，只是应用科学里的应用科学。”孙悟饭叹了一声，没指望对方听懂，卡卡罗特朝他眨巴两下眼睛，示意他继续。  
“我在研究生物能，说具体点，其实就是生物能催化剂，可以加速大分子的催化裂化，但那一点也没意思，至少和波尔兹曼大脑比起来，我看不出这个催化剂能对我们改变宇宙的认识有什么一丁点儿意义。”  
“哦~”卡卡罗特抬头应了一声，“但至少对改变你的生活质量有那么点实际意义吧？”  
“我看不出这两者有什么联系。”白面书生一脸的沮丧。  
“最近有个比赛，不如我们报名试试，就是些创业的方案征集，需要组团做些‘路演’，届时大公司的大老板们会来现场观摩。”  
这一次轮到孙悟饭摸不着头脑了，“‘路演’是什么？”  
“本来是指证券发行商发行证券前针对投资者的推介活动，为了帮助股票成功买卖。我的意思是要把方案推荐给那些老板们，这样说不定你的想法会得到赏识哦~”  
“那又怎么样？”孙悟饭承认自己可能在问一个愚蠢的问题。  
“那样就有可能成功融资~因为你手里有技术，而那些大老板手里刚巧有多余的资金。这样的话，你以为没用的点子说不定有希望变成实实在在的产业呐~”卡卡罗特说到兴头上，两眼冒光。  
“被你一说，好像是挺不错。”悟饭无意识地点点头，看见对面的脸上露出一个开心的笑。

很快一只被悟饭自嘲为“乌合之众”的团队组建而成，卡卡罗特负责商业部分的盈利预测，孙悟饭则让他厚厚的实验报告成为有力的理论后盾，他们排练了几次，确保有必备的合作默契，终于让团队在两个月后的决赛“路演”上，进入了各位大老板的视野里，其中当然也包括Seib的董事长短笛先生。  
他们最后杀进三甲，生物催化剂提高原油的催化裂化效率在短笛看来无疑是项有投资价值的专利，因此他在赛后的点评时间表示了兴趣，并想约见整个团队谈一谈，孙悟饭听到这些的时候心脏怦怦乱跳个不停，一个劲告诉自己要镇静。  
那天卡卡罗特因为临时有事匆匆离场，留下孙悟饭一个人应对Seib的大老板，这个拘谨的书呆子紧张得不得了，短笛提出面对面会谈的时候更是吓了一大跳，那之前悟饭甚至没和外国人打过交道。  
“你好，孙悟饭，我很欣赏你对生物能领域的研究。我是短笛，Seib的董事长，我们的总部远在那美克，但很神奇，我竟然在这里。”  
悟饭涨红了脸接过递来的名片，伸出一只白手和对方奇异肤色的大手握了握。  
“您好……”他听见自己的声音在发抖，“短笛……叔叔。”  
短笛比他年长两圈，因此孙悟饭完全没觉得这称呼有什么不对劲的地方， 但那显然把短笛逗乐了。  
“哈哈，叫我短笛先生就可以了，孙悟饭。”  
他不置可否地点点头，在后面的谈话里，却没纠正这个一开始的错误，事实上，对于认死理的孙悟饭而言，在下半辈子里要改掉某个称呼根本是很难的事情，因此短笛只能忍受他一路叔叔长叔叔短的，时间长了倒也没觉得奇怪。

他们留在比赛现场谈了一小会儿，孙悟饭不过把他台上讲的那套又复述了一遍，当然这在短笛看来，是远远不够的。因此Seib的董事长离开之前向孙悟饭伸出了橄榄枝：  
“你如果在学校实验室呆腻了，就来Seib找我，我们的实验室直接连通到生产车间。”  
孙悟饭大为惊讶，他很快成了“基地学院”里人人皆知的幸运儿，一些理科疯子对此表示不屑一顾，仍然翱翔在理论科学的海洋里，而对另一些来说，能进入实业大公司工作，则是梦寐以求的事。  
尽管孙悟饭自诩为第一类人，但他同样无法拒绝一探大公司实验室的好奇心，不出几周时间，他便鼓足勇气拨通了短笛办公室的电话，再过不久，Seib的实验室里就经常能看到一个忙碌在各种仪器前的白大褂身影——孙悟饭永远是个脚踏实地的人，这一点恰恰是短笛最为欣赏的。  
西都人为那美克公司工作的新闻很快在Seib上下传开，员工一开始对此颇有微词，但随着董事长日渐频繁地出现在实验室，他们认识到这和那美克人的某个风俗相关——一个成年那美克人会在人生相当长的时间内寻找伴侣，广义上的“伴侣”，他们中的一些会结婚，另一些只是陪伴在周围。  
要是让西都人来评价，他们一定又会困惑于“爱情”的定义。当然，对那美克人而言，“伴侣”所代表的感情，可能并不低于爱情。

所有理论投放入应用领域需要经过相当长的实践验证，在此期间，出资人常常因为看不到结果而半途撤资，因此大部分的创业企业很难等到成功的那天。不过对孙悟饭而言，他只是把一部分专利卖给了Seib，短笛承诺在技术转化成生产力后支付使用费，他是个谨慎的人，换做其他有理想的爱国青年，八成认为这又是老板在侵吞他们的智慧结晶，孙悟饭没这么想，他只是想看到最后的成果，仅此而已。  
他和卡卡罗特毕业之后还保持联系，定期出来会个面，聊聊最新的动态。五年过去，孙悟饭不像当年那样满嘴挂着听不懂的理论，社会磨去了他的一些锋芒，作为回报，馈赠了更多阅历。  
他们也提到一些创业的事，但两个人都心知肚明，知道这件事还不成熟。在孙悟饭这边，他心里更有谱，短笛答应的事，不会反悔。  
庆幸的是，这天并未让所有人等太久。当孙悟饭兴奋地带短笛去催化间现场测试的时候，他知道一切努力都没白费。  
在他迫不及待拨通友人电话的时候，一切却又像五年前的赛后一样。卡卡罗特是个迷，你要找他的时候，往往是难觅踪影的。  
Beeeee……“yoho~这是卡卡罗特，给我留言吧~”  
“卡卡，额……是我，悟饭。最近怎么样？忙过前一阵有空出来聚么，这次短笛也会来~届时我有好消息要宣布，呵呵，想你也该猜得到。哦对了，给短笛捎话，就问问你那个叫贝吉塔的朋友准备什么时候歇歇手，我以为那次帮忙完就算结束了呢~别的没什么事，我最近陷在生物能的研究课题里快拔不出来了，所以，快找个理由把我拖出来吧。记得回电我~嗯……挂了~”  
Beeeee……

Fin.


	44. 番外2——[拉贝]余温

坐上飞机后，他瘦削的身影出现在我右手靠窗的位置，那张不怒自威的脸上挂着罕见的兴奋，我看到他的时候，被管家婆唠叨出的偏头痛突然间不治痊愈了。  
“真巧啊，我以为您会单独坐头等舱。”我不顾他同意拉开遮光板，外面跑道上还是湿漉漉的。  
“拉蒂兹，早知道这样我就该让那巴去订机票。”  
“公务旅行嘛~你看，他们不都随便坐的。”我指指后面几排，其他的部门经理身着休闲装，关系要好的凑在一块儿窃窃私语。  
他不作回答，算是默许了，眼睛看向窗外，陷入一动不动的沉思。贝吉塔很多时候都是这个样子，没人能猜透他在想什么，和许多老板一样，那给他的总裁形象增加了更多神秘感，但和他们不一样的是，他思考的时候，看上去有那么些忧郁，这让他捉摸不透的性格里多了一种迷人的色彩。  
而我是个贪心的人，见到自己喜欢的，就想占为己有。  
艾琳早上为了一件小事和我吵翻了天，我告诉她我不想听到高八度的声音，那让我头疼。  
“你接公司的电话从来都温顺得像只猫！怎么一到家对我就虎着脸！”她气呼呼地捡起旅行包扔给我，刚才我一赌气把它丢在地毯上。  
“如果你能少说几个字，我会考虑每天早半小时回家。”我穿上鞋，巴不得即刻逃离这个家。  
客厅里安静了一小会儿，在我转身出门之际，背后传来委屈的呜咽——那女人又不知被什么情绪感染了，一大早的把陈年往事给我翻出来一起算账，听了叫人心烦意乱。  
无论如何，心旷神怡的公务旅行正要拉开序幕，这等美事前谁都会顾不上家里那些磕磕碰碰。对我来说，去哪里都是次要的，和谁去才是关键。

我的总裁在外一向很注重形象，因此即使就坐在我手边，也没做出任何他认为不恰当的举动来，这多少让我有点失望，但也增加了我回程时候报复的可能性，旅行的一大好处，是可以做一些平时不敢的事。  
我们VIGOR一行人很快抵达了度假胜地荷内，那里除了地热资源丰富，总体上还是个不大不小的城市，天气正好，当地人热情好客，我们前两天沿河观景，后两天就在城里闲逛，行程相当宽裕。  
事实上头两天我表现得相当克制，即使是那些和我共事多年的人也看不出我对总裁先生有任何过分殷献的地方，很多时候我只是开开玩笑，博取众人一乐罢了，虽然我的目的只有一个人。贝吉塔笑得很少，但看到我的眼神落在他身上的时候，还是会很给面子地笑出声，他的回应对我无异于是莫大的鼓舞。  
但他仍然很谨慎，在一队人马里总是独自打头阵。他无疑是个自傲的人，不屑于多说话，但又顾及到工作关系的维护，他不得不让自己说些动听的拉拢人心，为了做到公平，他尽可能把注意力平分给下属，直接导致的后果是：所有人对此心知肚明，虽然背地里微词不少，但表面上总是毕恭毕敬。  
很显然，他放不开手脚，既怕冷落了我又担心被看出来，那只能让我更加心痒，所以下决心要主动出击。

到了第三天我们游览利特小镇的风土人情，参观当地一所音乐学院的时候，他来了兴致。对音乐学院这类古旧建筑，一般人即使是感兴趣，也不会和博物馆或者名人故居放在一起相提并论，所以VIGOR的经理们拍了些照后就去外面闲逛，留下他们的总裁一人继续和这栋建筑打照面，哦，不，还有我。  
我从一间教室晃出来，看到他抱着臂停留在一尊雕像前，似乎不打算很快离去，便走上前站在他的旁边。那不过是诸多我不认识的故去名人的一个，有着圆润的脸和肥胖的身材。  
“这又是哪一位大人物啊，贝吉塔？”我随口问起，尽量不显得突兀。  
他侧脸抬头看我，习惯地挑了挑眉毛。“格拉祖诺夫，一个曾经名声显赫的大人物，不过我不指望你会认识。”  
他得意的语调听着很来气，不过那也是他有趣的地方——习惯这种嘲讽之后，我发现那单纯是他在炫耀罢了，也只有这种时候他才像个没长大的男孩子，为了凸显自己的过人之处而故意吓唬对方。  
“不认识。”我老实回答，“可能我以前文化课上打瞌睡的时候，这个名字从眼前溜掉了。”  
他轻笑了一声，阳光透过窗子，在他脸上舞动，所有的年轻和活力在他周身散发，那样子让人喜欢得不得了，只能叫我占为己有的心情更加迫切，可真够折磨人的！  
“是个了不起的人，很可惜，没人再记得他。”他的脸上又流露出隐隐的忧郁，这一次，近乎是忧伤，但很快凝固成坚不可摧的外墙，上面写满了嘲弄。“在活着的时候，他把精力全花在音乐和学生身上，怕他们遭受不公正的虐待，他怕自己死了就没人保护那些学生，这是他唯一怕死的理由，听起来很愚蠢，是不是？人应该多为自己考虑。”  
“如果他多为自己考虑考虑，是不是就有可能被后人记住了？”我故意问他。  
“不，那样的话，他的塑像压根就不会出现在这里。”他表情很凝重，说完头也不回离开了那里。

我们沿着过道走到了空荡荡的大礼堂，他挑了最后排角落的位子坐下，于是我紧挨着坐到他旁边。  
我发现自己在这些话题上根本插不上嘴，他给我讲一些我不知道的故事，或者压根就是在自言自语，我不过恰巧进入他的内心世界。  
“总是这样，人死了以后，给他塑个像，浇上纪念的汤汁，他们就成了古董，被写进历史书，这真是可怕，拉蒂兹，有时候我希望自己永远别死，活着，至少还有人记得你真正的样子。”  
“那不可能，都是迟早的事。人活着就要找乐子，谁说得清明天的事？至于死了以后，那可和我没关系了。”  
看得出，他并不赞同我的话，拇指往后指了指。“刚才的雕像，你看到它的时候，想到什么？”  
“那不过是个雕像，很多名人里的一个。”我耸耸肩答道。  
“没错。利特音乐学院的学生们每天路过它的时候也会这样想，他们一定头也不回……胸像在那里，但是不理解，也不会想到什么，那个人活了七十年，在历史书上不过一行话，到后人心里，可能一个字也不留。”  
我不知怎么的想到一句话，说出来的时候连自己也有些毛骨悚然：  
“是啊。记忆就像沙子，很快就从指缝里流掉了。”  
这换来他的另眼相待，对视片刻后，我抓住他的肩膀，开始不可遏制地狂吻起来。  
很明显，他并不像外表看起来那样强悍，他害怕死，害怕被人忘记，那让我不由地开始心痛。所以我要告诉他，至少这一世，有人是不会忘记他的，我要在他身上留下印记，好让他深深地记住这一点。  
我的行动如期达到了效果——他从出行到现在一路的拘谨慢慢融化，像是卸下了包袱，他听从直觉的指挥，不再拒人千里，在欲望的鼓动下，很快进入角色，把我摁在座位里对我的唇舌进行猛烈的进攻——那让我相当享受。  
湮灭了，湮灭了。前人的尸骨化成粉齑湮灭在历史的尘埃里，但那并不影响活着的人，淹没在当下的快乐里，欲望找到最直接的出路。我想贝吉塔对这件事并不心安理得，他动作的时候带着那么些粗暴、那么些厌恶，就像讨厌自己湮灭在理智不受控制的领域里。  
没关系，他很快会习惯的，我告诉自己，因为得到他而狂喜。

那天晚上有兴致的人去酒吧小赌了一把，男人们杀得很凶，有仇报仇，有冤报冤。贝吉塔开始在旁边看我们叫牌，他滴酒未沾，比所有人都清醒。后来实在挡不住我们起哄，加入混战当中，打算玩一轮见好就收。那天市场部的人乐昏了头，也没看清对方是老板，借着酒兴就是一通狂轰滥炸，于是我的总裁很快阴沉下脸，但他要强的个性不容许他放弃阵地，即使是在不熟悉的领域。  
一开始他想陪着玩几盘就走人，不想被市场部的人刺激到，反而越陷越深，直到对峙的几方脱掉外套开始罚酒，他才意识到玩得过了火，却还像个死不认错的孩子，硬着头皮想要扳回最后一局。  
像贝吉塔这样自尊心过强的人，不是能成就一番大事业，就是会摔得很惨，但无论结果是哪种、是对是错，他都不屑回头去看一眼，贝吉塔就是贝吉塔。  
我想差不多轮到我出场了，立刻抓紧时机表忠心站在我的总裁这边，他负责玩，我负责领罚单喝酒，这下更加激怒了我的那些同僚们，八成大骂我趁机往脸上贴金大力拍马，当然，我乐意那么做。很自然他们把矛头从平时压榨血汗钱的老板那里转移到背信弃义的马屁精身上，群起对我发动猛烈攻势，个个露出臭爷们的本性来，从游戏上升到脸面，从玩笑变成动真格，最后开始骂骂咧咧地吹胡子瞪眼。  
一切超出贝吉塔的预料，很快他放弃游戏，虎着脸不再说话，这招不起作用后，他大声唤来服务员给我们结清酒水示意歇停走人，还是收效甚微。我很少成为众矢之的，所以这一次很有成就感，尤其一想到这些酒是替贝吉塔挡下的，更是格外地来劲，就冲着销售主管的名头，也要给自己挣些面子。我一边给自己鼓劲，一边放下更多的空酒瓶。一个人说，“拉蒂兹，看我今天不干倒你！”，我大笑着给他满上，酒杯一碰，即刻分出胜负。另一个说，“不行！必须两人的份！”，我咬咬牙，感到贝吉塔的眼神落在自己身上，一口气干个精光，更多的嬉笑怒骂在耳朵边炸开声。

最后一群人摇摇晃晃走出酒吧回到宾馆，一路上我视野里出现了不少黑点，霓虹灯光在四处绽放烟火。好不容易给我撑到房间，把胃里的翻江倒海吐个干净，才觉得好受些，这不由让我想到自己当年谈下第一笔单子回去后也是这副衰样。  
借着酒后的余兴，我壮着胆去了贝吉塔房间，这晚上拼了命给他挽回面子，不指望他会因此感激，但我想他欠我一个人情。老话说，人情债，人肉还，如果他不打算奖励给我，那我只能上门来索取。  
厚重的木门一打开，我就顺势倒入，期待也许正巧倒进他怀里，但我的总裁一把扶住我踉跄的身体——他时刻保持警惕——从来都不给人机会。  
“晚上太过火了，拉蒂兹，回去我要扣你的奖金！”他把我扶进房间，一把扔到床上，半开玩笑地说。  
“不是你带的头，我也不会被整那么惨。”我脱掉外套往他身上扔，仍然醉醺醺地朝他眯起眼，这句话很奏效，他嘴上不甘示弱地回敬我，死不认错的顽固劲一激就起。  
但那还不够，我要他用热情回敬我，用身体回敬我，这里是荷内！不是什么狗屁西都！我受够了西都束手束脚的日子，现在我要的是自由！  
我一个劲从床上翻坐起来，脱下最后一件衣服和他坦诚相见，他皱起眉头，可能认为我的邀请过于粗蛮，但好歹明白过来我们现在的处境不是办公室里的上下级，才松开交叉的双臂朝我走来，低头在额上留下一个吻——答应得真不爽快。  
那真是美妙的时刻，白天他不属于任何人，不听命于任何人，到晚上他终于可以是我的，白天的各种遐想变成现实，我几近所能地去触摸、去亲吻，感知他诱人的躯体，如果我是在做梦，那么但愿我能梦得久些，如果不是，那么但愿白昼晚些到来。  
我想我这辈子也没可能再那么靠近贝吉塔，他让我疯狂，身体每个部位都如此迷人，我能从他的动作里感觉出诚意，那表明他不完全把我们的关系当做宣泄过剩荷尔蒙的消遣活动，这只能让我更高兴。  
原本我们是有机会更深入了解对方的——我动手解开皮带，他见了并没做太多抗议。但就在那时候，我欲火焚身烧得火热的时候，甚至贝吉塔已经做好准备回应我的时候——T妈的那个时候！艾琳的电话开始没完没了地欢唱！她的执着一向用在不该用的事情上，这该死的管家婆！  
我并不打算停下，但贝吉塔没那样想，说不定他确实在期待发生些什么事，说不定他还不想投入到这程度，总之他像是突然恢复了所有理智，变回了白天那个一本正经的总裁，虽然还站在眼前，但我知道这几秒钟的时间里，他已经离我遥不可及了，若不是我躺的那张床够舒服，我真是想死的心都有了。  
但又能怎么办呢？贝吉塔最后还是回到他自己的阵地，我还是要接艾琳的电话，当着我爱的人的面，去安抚一个害我经常得偏头痛的女人，我没有比那时候更憎恨西都，我在荷内一无所有，但西都却更像是异国他乡，当然我不否认这么说很大程度上带有情绪化的成分。  
她电话里的声音先是不安，之后愈演愈烈，变成我熟悉的那种激动，表明这女人开始受到情绪的左右，她开始把各种无关的事扯进我们的谈话——混乱的起点。很快，不安扩大成恐惧，激动演变成哽咽，但我知道不论她想象力有多丰富，都不能猜到我现在所处的境地，这一点既让我内疚，又叫我得意。  
她的怀疑不是没有依据，我故意不接她电话，这已经相当明显。  
“已经不是第一次了。”她突然很无力地冒出一句。  
“我要去睡了。”  
“你骗不了我的，拉蒂兹。”  
“没有的事，我要睡了。”  
“我会来机场接你，我倒是要亲眼看看。”  
“别胡思乱想，我挂了。”  
“胡思乱想！你还敢说我胡思乱想！你这个骗子！负心汉！我嫁给你真是眼瞎了！呜……”她歇斯底里地在那头乱喊乱叫，一会儿我是她丈夫，一会儿我成了十恶不赦的罪人，她开始抹眼泪，陷入自恋自哀的死循环。  
我听不清她又说了些什么，最后只能听见一声声抽泣——她放弃和我说话，转投和话筒过不去，于是我能做的也只有一件事——挂断。  
空气里热情的味道荡然无存，我突然间很想咒骂，不光咒骂那女人，还有这该死的运气，可笑得像是劣质电影里的俗套桥段。可是有什么办法？冷却了就是冷却了，我不可能第二次让我的总裁主动宽衣解带。他站在那里，恢复了所有理智，依然像平日里突击式监工那样看着我，好像是我在偷懒一样。

我突然想起他曾经给我说过的一个笑话，当时我没怎么听懂，现在我想是得到其中的幽默了。他是在给我讲解斯蒂文时代化工巨头时说的，我还记得那时候他大笑的样子。  
“拉蒂兹，你知道10年前市场的格局么？让我来告诉你，那时候我虽然还没成年，但也比你早入这行。Chev、Exx和PIX都是斯蒂文时代化工业的大人物，而VIGOR即使没有位列首排，也是榜上有名。”  
我仔细听他说完，还是有些迷惑不解。  
“Chev、Exx我知道，PIX是什么公司？”  
这么一问，他板着的面孔终于藏不住笑，眼睛里闪烁着狡猾的星光。  
“问得好，拉蒂兹！那是我捏造的名字。”  
现在我明白了，当时他其实在告诉我VIGOR十年前有多么微不足道，但我不了解10年前的Chev和Exx，所以还真以为那时候他们都是大人物。而贝吉塔嬉笑着把这些名字、包括VIGOR在内，狠狠踩在脚下。我试着引起这个男人的注意，但到头来，很可能什么痕迹也没留下，若干年后等他有了自己的女人，很可能开同样的玩笑——“阿尔法、贝塔、和伽马都是和我走得很近的人，而拉蒂兹即使没有位列首排，也是榜上有名。”，很可能是这样，为了博美人一笑。

那天的玩笑同样很伤人心——我指的是艾琳这通电话——就连老天都把我当小丑一样耍。  
可能是为了补偿我，最后一天总算过得不赖，老天看我实在可怜，于是让我的总裁改变了心意。VIGOR一行人参观荷内当地一处画廊的时候，他假装迷了路，和我边走边聊，等我们抬头的时候，早就不见了其他人的踪影。  
“拉蒂兹，说说你老婆，她对你不够好？”他走着走着，突然单刀直入。  
“不是，她是个好女人，但我不是个好男人。”我落在后面停在一幅画面前，贝吉塔转头看我。“我们认识得太早，那时候还不知道什么是爱情。”  
他从鼻子里冷哼一声，算是对我所谓“爱情”的不屑，“昨晚那个电话，算不算是最后通牒？”  
“她会来机场，但我想什么也看不到。”  
“然后呢？你也不打算告诉她，是这样么。”  
“我会说的，回去就说。”我不知哪里来的勇气，心一横，话就出了口。几年后，每当我想表现得果断一点的时候，都难免会想起这一幕，那提醒我必须说话小心，苦涩的回忆，教训都是很深的。  
贝吉塔冲我扬起了眉毛，看得出他很欣赏这句话，我在他眼里，俨然像极了言出必行的衷心部下。  
“我等你的消息，拉蒂兹，别让我等太久。”那口气，几乎就是命令了。  
我必须引用一些老话才能让自己好受些，比方说：人是善变的动物。许多事情当时想来简单，之后却一而再再而三地失控，等我想起来自己确实那样答应过他，早已没了折腾的心情。此一时彼一时，环境变了，艾琳变了，我也变了。我可能很想他，但其他诱惑在眼前，迷糊了我的视线，所以我也只能假装没那么想念他，时间再久些，我就只在回忆那段往事的时候想起他，其他时候，只是忙忙碌碌为自己的前路奔波。我狂热地迷恋他的时候，感觉到了爱情，就好像爱情是生活的全部，等高烧退去，爱情又没那么显眼了，我渐渐冷却下的头脑告诉自己，爱情，没什么大不了的。  
我那不开窍的老弟偶尔也会说出些金玉良言。比如我记得的一句——“没啥过不去的坎”。像他这样乐呵呵的人真不多。几年以后，回头看看，倒也确实这样“过来”了，加上岁数一长，更是淡薄得跟个旁观者似地。

回程的那天我真是开心得不得了，我这辈子也没再那样开心过。他一路上走在我旁边，偶尔还勾搭两下，几乎不把下面那些经理放在眼里，反而让我很不好意思，最后还是市场部的人看不下去，嘲弄我是“春风得意的新宠”——我得意得连谦虚的话都想不出了。  
我看得出他也很久没这样放松过，回去一路上他几乎见到什么都要评论两句——“北角餐厅的虾不是一点点难吃”“利特小镇是唯一还值得多看几眼的地方”“西都的空气有这里一半好就不错了”，回去飞机上他甚至睡着了，那高傲的脑袋就这样枕着我的肩膀，所有警惕都暂时被放下了。  
肩头的负担成了甜蜜的享受——贝吉塔难得对我放下戒心，终于他待我和后排那些不了解他的人有了本质区别。我把手放在他脸上，熟睡的人并没醒来，于是我抬起他的下巴，在鼻尖上吻下，尔后鼻尖下的嘴角终于忍不住拉开迷人的弧线，他却还在假装做一个美梦。

下飞机不多久，艾琳的电话如期而至。出了海关，我扎起一头散乱的长发，提醒自己该是面对现实的时候。  
“就到这里了，拉蒂兹，把行李给我。”贝吉塔从我手里抢过箱子，声音从没那样柔和过。  
“等我的消息，我去去就回来了。”我转身前突然很想给他一个拥抱，但碍于同事在旁边，没敢那么做。  
他和其他人上了机场外面的车，我继续往前走，绕过值机台，在人堆里发现了艾琳。

下一次我见到他的时候，已经形同路人，我们之间隔了一个荷内的距离还不止。  
卡卡罗特那臭小子和我说起贝吉塔的时候并没让我太吃惊，大概我心里总期望有个人能接替我的位置去好好了解这个怪脾气小个子总裁，虽然换做是自己亲兄弟未免有些奇怪，但总算未尽的诺言得以兑现——他等了太久，幸好没白等。当然后来的事都和我没多大关系，舞台上的配角很快就跑完自己的龙套，去演另一出戏了。  
倒也奇怪，这些年过去，我本以为已经戒掉的烟酒又回来了，我以为这辈子也戒不掉的贝吉塔最后却还是放下了。

Fin.


	45. 番外3——[卡贝/特天]特兰克斯失踪事件

特兰克斯16岁了，这一年里他个头猛窜了不少，直逼他老爸的海拔，身体每个部位都在欢乐地成长，细长的胳膊开始变得结实有力，圆脸蛋逐渐有了些俊俏的棱角，越发宽阔的前额显露出贝吉塔强势的遗传特征。一年的光景里他对身处的世界有了更多自己的看法，而一切在一年前似乎还是模模糊糊的，被他称作叔叔的卡卡罗特总结说，和自己小时候一样，男孩子很多都是一夜长大成人。那多少让他有些恐慌，也许他还没做好心理准备。  
但很快他证明自己错了，他的身体和头脑在每一个清醒的日子里准备，又在每一个沉睡的夜里成长，飞速地成长。他看世界的眼光每天都在改变，不过多久他俨然有了成年人的自觉，以及一肚子的意见和牢骚。

叛逆，那是他在父亲和卡卡罗特那里获得的反馈。  
最先他把矛头对准了卡卡罗特。这个一夜之间把两口之家扩大成三口之家的男人给特兰克斯的第一印象还不赖：开朗，亲切，而且强壮，他很小的时候开始习惯有这位可亲叔叔出入的生活，待懂事一些后，会当着同龄人的面介绍自己爸爸的男朋友，然后开始数那些惊讶得扭曲的脸。16岁之后这个男人让他头一次有了看不爽的感觉，他说不清哪来的情绪，就和青少年情窦初开的懵懂一样，说不清道不明的不顺眼。作为一个教养良好的孩子，他一开始只是埋在心里，直到有一天实在忍不住想开涮一把这个老实巴交的男人，便向他大力推荐约翰凯奇的4分33秒，称之为“新古典主义”，念在特兰克斯和贝吉塔一脉相承的音乐偏好上卡卡罗特真心诚意地去听了，并且听完了最后一个空白的休止符，才依稀反应过来被这小子耍了。4分33秒彻头彻尾没有一个音符，整个乐队保持演奏姿势静止了4分33秒，开了观众一个玩笑，约翰凯奇对自己的作品相当满意，并希望听众能从“无声”中创造属于自己的乐谱。这件事让特兰克斯偷笑了好一阵，当然，贝吉塔对儿子的小把戏早已见怪不怪。  
很快他又相中了自己老爸。特兰克斯承认老爸和这个叫卡卡罗特的男人厮混久了审美也发生了些变化，比如他最近留了一小撮胡子，可能为了在儿子面前增加些父亲的威严，以此镇压这越来越不安分的小鬼，但在特兰克斯看来这愚蠢的胡子丝毫没有起到任何作用，如果没毁坏原来形象的话。他知道那样说很不礼貌，但还是忍不住好奇说了，为了看看父亲的反应。  
“爸爸，你留胡子真是逊毙了！”他看到父亲新造型的时候，故意恶作剧地大呼小叫。  
很快特兰克斯为此付出了代价——这个月的零用钱被削减一半，他方才记起原来自己还是有软肋的。  
晚上他听到父亲在房间里为胡子的事纠结，大概是卡卡罗特安慰了好一通才消停。等第二天贝吉塔晚上回来的时候，那撮愚蠢的胡子早就没了踪影。

如果前两次只是小小恶作剧一番，那么最近的一次可以称得上是火山爆发，按照悟天后来的说法，这是内心的魔鬼苏醒了，因为谁都晓得，“冲动是魔鬼”。  
那一天特兰克斯从学校回来，照旧窝在房间享受一人独处的时光，下午5点到晚上7点被他称作黄金时段，他可以一个人在偌大的房间里大闹天宫，他父亲和卡卡罗特回来得很晚，他们长年累月在外头奔波，有时候两个人大汗淋漓地回来，浑身的鼻青眼肿。  
很可能在争夺床上的制胜权，特兰克斯心想。  
16岁这一年他突然发现自己比同龄人懂的多得多，没错，太多了，多到令他自己厌恶。唯一美中不足的是，晚饭总是吃了上顿没下顿，那两个在外头过惯逍遥日子的男人几乎就没任何家庭责任心，他们宁可把一整晚的时间花在挨拳头上，也不屑回来做一顿像样的晚饭，即使难得发一次善心让厨房开个锅，吃完后又很大男子主义地扔着碗盘不洗，特兰克斯因此提过多次抗议，但这两个自由散漫惯的家伙压根听不进，所以可怜的特兰克斯只能说服自己早些习惯独处的生活。  
回到特兰克斯的黄金时段，确切的说是7点半左右，他的注意力正跟着一群小电子匆忙往返于电极板间的时候，冷不丁被一阵恼人的、持续不歇停的门铃声打断。  
“来啦来啦——”紫发少年慢吞吞地从房间里钻出来跑下楼，但摁门铃的人丝毫没有停下的意思。  
开门前他瞥了一眼旁边的监视器，愣了愣，尔后才注意到大门发出一些沉闷的撞击声，像是有人在用背脊摁门铃，那让他感觉好笑。定了定神，特兰克斯猛地往外一推门，那依附在门背上的重物顿时受到了惊吓跳到一边，两双眼睛和他来了个对视。  
特兰克斯的大脑空白了几秒，蓝色眼珠定定望着门外两个面红耳赤、还在喘粗气的男人，紧跟着在心里愤愤骂了几句。  
“非得这么大声通知我我才知道你们在干什么吗？”他几近最挖苦的口吻冲那两个男人吼道，随后面无表情地“砰”一声重新关上门，留下门外两个做父亲的杵在那里。  
“我早说了，卡卡罗特，应该找个旅馆。”贝吉塔平复呼吸，皱起了眉。  
“哎呀，抱歉，我也是突然就来了兴致。”高个子男人不怀好意地笑笑，重新扣好领口的扣子。  
得寸进尺的家伙们！特兰克斯用水笔在一张破纸上胡乱涂鸦一番，狠狠揉成一团扔进了一旁的废纸篓。怎么？他们两个爱得天雷地火的，还需要他特兰克斯来见证？是不是假如他去举报家里有一双无法无天的工作狂、暴力分子隔三岔五地发情，他这个月就甭想拿到一个子儿的零用钱了？  
没门！要知道，他特兰克斯从小就不是好欺负的！  
紫发少年听到楼下门外锁孔转动的响声，于是合上自己房间的门，从墙上的巨幅拼图后抽出一张相片，上面的绿发女子面容清丽，貌美如花。  
我可是布尔玛的儿子——那意味着我的智商绝对不输老爸和卡卡罗特。  
他把相片重新放回原位，又对着墙上的拼图拜了拜——从他5岁完成这幅巨型拼图后，已经成为一种习惯。  
神龙会保佑他的，龙珠会显灵的。

===

悟天是星期五半夜里收到特兰克斯消息的，他对特兰克斯的玩笑习以为常，但这一次的有些古怪。  
“星期六的晚上我出了门，却在星期五的白天回到家。我要回到过去。——特兰克斯。”  
他回了消息过去，第二天早上还是没任何动静，于是直接拨通了特兰克斯的电话……

===

“一直关机，从昨天到今天都是老样子！特兰克斯就这样人间蒸发了！”刚进门，悟天来不及脱掉鞋子，焦急地给两位老爸汇报最新消息。  
“妈的！这小子死哪儿去了！”小个子总裁捏紧拳头捶在桌上。  
“啊……悟天，他不是还给你发了消息吗？”卡卡罗特指指沙发示意儿子坐下，另一手抚上爱人的背脊轻轻摩挲。  
黑发少年从衣袋里掏出手机在老爸面前晃了晃。“他说要‘回到过去’，天知道这家伙在想什么！穿梭时空？”  
失踪少年的父亲接过手机，又把消息细细读了一遍，随后紧皱着眉望向墙角的时钟——今天是星期六，现在，模糊地说，是晚上。  
对此卡卡罗特摇了摇头：“我们担心他会不会被人拐跑了，消息可能是个暗示。”他转头在贝吉塔眼里看到相同的猜测。  
“没留下别的口信？”贝吉塔不死心地追问眼前的黑发小子。  
“没有了。”悟天沮丧地晃着脑袋，看到贝吉塔威严的脸上挂着一个普通父亲的焦虑。  
三个人呆坐了片刻，还是卡卡罗特第一个跳起来。  
“我去报警——”黑发男人不多啰嗦冲出了门。  
“我……”  
“走，去特兰克斯的房间看看。”悟天开口前，贝吉塔打断了他，黑发男孩子跟着他起身进了好友的房间，小个子的背影包裹在藏青色外套里，越发显得瘦小。

悟天有好一阵没来这间房间探访了，卡卡罗特最后选择把儿子留给前妻。黑发小子每个月会来探望他老爸，顺带看看自己儿时的朋友。他依稀记得自己很小的时候第一次来这里的情景，那时候的紫发男孩殷勤地把私房宝贝拿出来与他分享，他们在热带丛林里吹口哨、大笑，打各种奇怪的赌注，悟天能记起的只有这些。时光一晃而过，房间翻新了几次，早已不见当年的原貌，书桌上摆满了各种新奇的电子设备，房间的主人长成翩翩少年，地上不再四处滚落弹珠，取而代之的，各色实验电线混乱交杂成一团，唯一没变的，好像就只有墙上挂着的那幅拼图了。  
“你有一阵没来了。”他打量墙上拼图的时候，冷不丁听见贝吉塔在身后发问。  
“嗯，电话来得多。”他转过头，看到小个子男人从儿子零乱的书桌上随手拿起一两样东西。  
见他没有说话的意思，悟天只好自顾自继续。  
“我妈还是不太习惯，所以只好这样了。”  
神色冷峻的男人用鼻子应了一声，随手打开了儿子的电脑。  
“特兰克斯最近是不是有点奇怪？”悟天挠了挠头，声音有些不自在。  
“哼，岂止一点！”贝吉塔停下手里的动作，面对黑发小子交叉起双臂，“卡卡罗特担心他被人拐跑，我看是这小子自己跑的！你认为呢，为什么特兰克斯偏偏只给了你消息？留给我不是更正常些么？”  
悟天不是第一次面对贝吉塔的厉声质问，他承认自己确实是有些怕他，贝吉塔稍微抬高些音调，自己就变得吞吞吐吐，看样子是有一阵没适应了。  
“额……我、我也奇怪啊。”  
贝吉塔斜了他一眼，又冲他招招手。  
“过来。特兰克斯的密码。”  
他像个受遣的小兵那样乖乖站到贝吉塔旁边，看着屏幕上的光标一闪一闪。他应该这么做吗？那可是特兰克斯的宝贝电脑啊。  
等等，贝吉塔怎么会知道他晓得密码？难道他已经暗中观察他们很久了？要知道，特兰克斯可是对外宣称谁都休想打开他的宝贝电脑偷窥隐私的。  
没辙。他很想撒个谎说自己不知道，借机试探一下贝吉塔是不是在瞎蒙，但话到嘴边又提不起胆子，只好一横心敲进一大串符号。  
“这样不太好吧……”自觉做了有违情义的事，他自我批评道。  
“如果那小子因为这个和你翻脸，你可以来找我。”贝吉塔冷冷盯着显示器，“前提是我们得先找到他。”  
“这样管用吗？即使特兰克斯自己出走，他也不会把行程写在电脑里啊~”悟天皱着脸说道。  
见贝吉塔没说话，他只好把口水往下吞，像根木头一样僵立旁边。  
在儿子的电脑上浏览片刻后，贝吉塔重新直起身，得意地回答了黑发男孩的问题：  
“他没写在电脑里，但看样子确实没走远。”小个子漂亮地勾起嘴角，打开一个网站，悟天听到这话，惊愕地瞪大了无辜的双眼。  
网站浏览记录，跟踪记录上网行径，真实、可靠，而且事无巨细。  
5天前，用搜索引擎寻找了“电解液通电”，进入了10个搜索结果。  
100小时前，在某游戏社区停留，潜水。  
72小时前，四处乱逛。  
……  
64小时前，搜索地图“Capsuel St. ->西都火车站”。  
64小时前，搜索车票价格“西都-博克门 22:00 K304 ”。  
48小时前，最后一次访问某游戏社区，以ID “博克门的勇士”发帖【出发-回到过去】，内容为博克门火车站的照片。  
……  
不用说，历史记录彻底出卖了特兰克斯的行踪，悟天看得有些腿软，倒是贝吉塔在旁不紧不慢欣赏儿子的网络大作。  
小个子总裁满意地松了口气，思索片刻后一把抓上悟天拖下楼，黑发少年挣脱不得，踉踉跄跄跟着走下楼梯，心里暗暗叫苦。  
“今天是星期六，嗯？走，咱们去会会那小子。”贝吉塔利索地穿上外套，不容分说把悟天带上车。

黑夜里的西都列车站灯火通明，人头攒动，气派的巨型广告牌上跳动着光影魔术，上方，时针指向8点半。  
贝吉塔跳下车，在人群里扫上一眼，径直走向候车室，悟天紧随其后，手指灵活地在手机键盘上跳跃。  
他们选在大厅最不起眼的角落里观察了一个小时，仍是一无所获。  
“可能他怕被认出来就化了妆。”黑发男孩开玩笑说。  
“那小子不见得这么无聊。”小个子总裁看了看表，离开车还有半小时。  
两人在暗中搜寻特兰克斯人影的当会儿，候车大厅门口突然出现一个人影，贝吉塔眼尖，当即喊住来人。  
“卡卡罗特！”  
翘头发男人打老远应了一声，从人堆里挤出一条道同他们汇合。  
“怎么，警署有新发现了？”  
高个子指指自家儿子，“没，刚备了案。是悟天发消息通知我的，你们确定他在这里？人好多诶~”说罢细细打量了一番四周。  
10点，高速列车准时驶离西都发往博克门，候车厅里拖着行李来来去去的乘客又开始关注新的列车时刻表。特兰克斯或者成功瞒过他们上了那班车，或者压根没来过这儿。  
“见鬼！让他自生自灭去！”贝吉塔大声骂着，不想承认是自己遭到愚弄，但到头来很可能是聪明反被聪明误。  
见状卡卡罗特赶紧上去劝他，“也可能前些天就走啦！别忘了这孩子机灵得很，我看我们还是先回家去吧，在这边也是干等。”  
却不想贝吉塔正在气头上，倔脾气又犯了。“想走的话没人拦你！听着，卡卡罗特！今天我非把这小子逮住，他就在这附近！”  
“没用啦，再找也是白费力气，看样子他不在这儿啊。明天再来吧。”  
“你这是什么意思？说我在白费力气？妈的！卡卡罗特，说得倒轻巧！”  
“哪有！我不也帮着在找么。”  
“你这是在找人？还不如直说你想回去睡觉！哼，毕竟丢的不是你儿子。”  
“什么话啊——你儿子不就是我儿子嘛！”  
“少往脸上贴金，卡卡罗特，你除了逗乐那小子就没别的功劳！”  
“老天呐——”卡卡罗特委屈地怪叫，转向黑发儿子求助，“悟天啊，人在做天在看，快给你老爸评评理！”  
很显然，黑发少年可不想卷进一场家庭战争，只好吱吱呜呜地打圆场。  
“我、我不和你们住一块儿哪里知道……”他原想给自己找借口开脱，不想被两人盯得更紧。  
“那小子之所以离家出走，多半是对卡卡罗特有意见！”  
“喂，你也要负一半责任的好不好？”  
“该死！你还有资格说我？”  
……

悟天恨不得人再多些好把自己从候车室直接挤出去，看他老爸和贝吉塔争得不可开交，那架势简直马上要从唇枪舌战上升到武装斗争，当然，也许是他的错觉，这两人吵架多半是雷声大雨点小。  
不消片刻，争执变成了低语，待低语成了哄劝，他已经自觉挪到“战区”两米开外的地方了。  
“悟天——”他听到父亲隔着三尺远喊他，只好冒着被炮弹砸中的危险慢吞吞移过去。  
“这样，你和贝吉塔叔叔在这边守着，我再去警署想想办法，有情况联系我。”  
他突然觉得四肢冰凉，天啊！他老爸竟然就把他扔给贝吉塔了，天晓得贝吉塔会不会给他好脸色看，他刚才对老爸很是不满，现在当事人开溜，难保不会迁怒于他啊！早知如此，自己就不该搅进这件事里！特兰克斯那混小子，真是吃饱撑了！  
卡卡罗特从儿子脸上得到一个马马虎虎的答复后，随即沿着来的老路离开，像阵旋风扫过候车室，一会儿功夫便消失在外头黑色的夜幕里。

时间又往前跑了半小时，候车室逐渐冷清下来。  
特兰克斯不会事先想到那么多，即使他想伪造自己的出走路线，也犯不着这般大费周折。卡卡罗特中途路过警署，想了想还是没进去。寻人启事的备案太多，天知道猴年马月才能轮到特兰克斯的案子，贝吉塔已经等不及了，既然他们猜测十有八九是孩子自己赌气出走，那自然也只有最了解孩子的人有能力把他追回。  
如果贝吉塔推断没错的话，特兰克斯确实只可能乘列车从西都前往博克门了……那是他唯一的路线，那他为什么没出现在车站？是日期不对，还是时间不对？  
卡卡罗特相信贝吉塔的判断力，尽管他认为特兰克斯极可能先走一步；他同样相信贝吉塔的目力，他守在离站台口最近的角落，任何可疑人物都逃不过他敏锐的眼睛。  
如果是这样，特兰克斯究竟去哪里了？  
在弄清这个问题前，另一个问题同样困扰着卡卡罗特。  
为什么是博克门？  
也许只有特兰克斯知道这个问题的答案。也许他该先回一次家。

卡卡罗特离开没多久，车站里等候近三个小时的两人有些耐不住性子，越发清冷的车站里完全没有紫发男孩的踪迹，倒是多了些流浪者打地铺的身影，悟天活动着僵直的脖子，抵御一阵阵袭来的困意。  
“贝吉塔叔叔，我们还要等多久？”他终于忍不住打了个哈欠。  
小个子总裁看上去全无睡意。“那小子是说去博克门对么？”他换了换站立姿势，“前往博克门的下一班列车12点发车，去买2张票，悟天。”  
“啊？我们也去？可是都不知道特兰克斯上哪里去了啊？”  
“如果那小子确实去了博克门，多半会去一个地方，到那边你只管跟我走。”  
悟天一脸不解，但还是照他说的去买了2张车票。12点他们乘上了当日最后一班发往博克门的火车，空荡荡的车厢里只有一些因为急事需要彻夜往返两地的人。  
“不叫上我爸？”黑发男孩揉了揉沉重的眼皮。  
“哼，他不是回去睡觉了么。”  
悟天不再说什么，这班慢车10小时后才能到达博克门，他有些庆幸是半夜过去的，一觉醒来差不多就到了，他可以合上眼睛打发时间，不用担心一个大意招惹到贝吉塔，换做是白天，让他10小时对着特兰克斯严厉的老爸不紧张死他才怪。

另一头，卡卡罗特回到他们在西都的家里，在特兰克斯零乱的房间里找寻一切可能的线索，紫发少年书桌上多半都是些写满化学式的笔记和实验器皿，黑发男人承认，若是这小鬼真在里头藏了些暗示，他打破脑袋也是想不出的。  
他几乎找遍了房间的各个角落，那些该知道和不该知道的宝贝藏身何处全被一一曝光，特兰克斯要是看到了没准会像贝吉塔那样大吼要杀了他的，卡卡罗特心想。话说回来，还是没有任何能同博克门这地方挂钩的线索，他找得有些累，干脆抱着后脑勺一屁股躺在男孩的床上，黑眼睛瞪着天花板发呆。确实，他平时不怎么和这男孩聊天，特兰克斯有什么心事他哪里知道？他看不懂这男孩的涂鸦、也不知道那些实验仪器的来历，他连4分33秒都不懂，又怎么会了解“博克门”这个地名背后的意思？卡卡罗特就这样躺着，感觉自己在这桩出走案上压根帮不上忙，人总是这样，在一些领域是专家，是神探，到了他们不熟悉的领域，就变成一穷二白的傻瓜。  
也罢，睡一觉，说不定那孩子过足了瘾也就自己回来了。黑发男人自我安慰道，迷迷糊糊正要合上眼皮，刚好瞥见头顶正后方床头的那幅巨型拼图——巨龙和橙色的珠子，他愣愣仰视这幅拼图，不知不觉间好奇心驱赶走了瞌睡虫。卡卡罗特记得贝吉塔告诉过他，那孩子从5岁完成这幅拼图后就再没把它摘下来过。  
“他迷信里面的珠子能带来好运，哼，小孩子的把戏。”贝吉塔如是说。  
卡卡罗特打了个哈欠，直起腰，凑近看那幅拼图，相框边纤尘不染——那表明它经常被主人擦拭。特兰克斯如此重视这拼图，应该不光是迷信那么简单能解释的。他于是跳下床，左右打量一番，从墙上摘下相框，冷不丁拼图背后飘下一张照片，那立刻引起了他的注意。  
黑发男人从地板上捡起相片，不觉心里一紧。相片里的女子叫布尔玛，他在贝吉塔那里看到过类似的照片，早逝的漂亮妻子一直被保护在小个子总裁的贴身钱包里，贝吉塔不太当着他的面提起她，即使谈起，也多半用“那女人”代替，“那女人总是没日没夜地泡在研究院里，后来实验室出了事故，她没能逃出来。”由此卡卡罗特大致知道布尔玛是个聪明能干的研究员，特兰克斯还小的时候离开了这个家庭。对于贝吉塔父子而言她无疑是个重要的人，不过贝吉塔把她锁在记忆的抽屉里，而特兰克斯仍然日夜守护着母亲的亡灵。  
如此看来，他最近对两位做长辈的横竖不顺眼也就不那么难懂了，对特兰克斯的出走，卡卡罗特大致有了眉目。相片背面还有几行小字，他定睛一看，发现了其中的玄机。  
“不要忘记博克门，蓝脊大道33号是我家。  
我想你，妈妈。”  
错不了！特兰克斯准是去了博克门的这个地方！他没多想，立刻给贝吉塔打电话告诉他自己的新发现。那一头小个子却并不惊讶。  
“看来我们想到一块儿去了，卡卡罗特，你就乖乖呆在家里，等我把那小子揪回来吧！”  
黑发男人挠挠头，早知如此他就该留在火车站同他们一起过去，现在反倒被贝吉塔晾在一边，这滋味真不好受。  
新发现让卡卡罗特睡意全无，不消片刻，一个新念头从闲不住的男人脑袋里蹦出来——他干嘛不坐飞机去？那样说不定能赶在贝吉塔他们之前逮住特兰克斯。他被这个念头搅得过于兴奋，将照片塞进衣服口袋，转身出了门，恨不得立马飞往西都航站楼去。  
浓厚的夜色里，跑道上的红眼航班有条不紊地起飞、着陆，刚下飞机的旅客疲惫不堪。发往博克门的午夜航班2点起飞，卡卡罗特飞奔着冲向值机台的时候刚巧赶上了出票的末班车。  
夜色里总是有些匆忙的身影，也许总有一天人类会分化成日行和夜行两类生物。

悟天是被一阵嬉笑声吵醒的，他揉开睡眠不足的双眼看了看表，发觉才不过睡了2小时。吵闹声是旁边一伙牌友发出的，这类旅行团的人到哪里都是吵吵嚷嚷的，难闻的烟味把整节车厢的空气都给污染了。他刚想提出抗议，但发现坐在一边的贝吉塔还睁着眼，就硬是把满肚子的牢骚压了下去。  
“贝吉塔叔叔，你不睡会儿吗？我们还有8个钟头才能到诶~”黑发男孩小声建议道。  
“我不困。”  
悟天小心地在座位上挪动了一下，“特兰克斯真的在博克门吗？为什么我们在车站没看到他呢？”  
“不知道。但这小子说要去，应该风雨无阻。”  
“大概是想家了吧……”黑发少年喃喃自语，贝吉塔诧异地别过脸看他，张了张嘴，却并没说话。  
良久，他翘起一条腿，换上另一种口吻对黑发男孩说话：  
“告诉我你是怎么看的，如果你是特兰克斯那小子的话。”  
“看什么？”  
“我和卡卡罗特。”  
“啊？我？我哪里像他有两个老爸！”话刚一出口，悟天就有些后悔了，赶紧刹住车。  
所幸小个子男人并未生气，继续以平静的口气问他：“我说如果，如果事情是这样，你会怎么想。”  
“大概有些奇怪吧……”黑发孩子不自在地玩弄手指。  
“还有？”  
“可能我会怕别人知道了，说我是怪胎吧……哦，抱歉，贝吉塔叔叔，我不是说特兰克斯……”悟天慌张地挥舞手臂，脸涨得通红。  
“了解。”黑发男人点点头，“看样子你也不打算住过来……”  
悟天越发窘迫，吱吱呜呜开不了口。也许这么说太过火，贝吉塔思量着，这小子八成有了女友。  
“好了，”他摆了摆手，不再强迫悟天开口，“放松点，小伙子，我可不是你校长。”  
“哦、哦”黑发孩子松了口气，“说到我们校长，武天老师他老人家可是很和蔼的~”贝吉塔的话提醒了黑发小子，他小声辩驳道。  
“哦？还和你同名？”他在黑发男人的脸上察觉到一抹坏笑。  
“被你一说，听上去还真是一回事！”黑发男孩发现新大陆一般大呼小叫，“听我老爸说，武天老师以前还教过他咧~”  
“哼，听你老爸说，这个武天老师还是个出了名的色老头！”  
经他这么一说，悟天来了兴致。“瞎说！他老人家德高望重，还经常来视察我们。”  
“哦，但那改变不了本质。”  
“他怎么看都很正派啊。”  
“没错，他就是个正派的色老头，卡卡罗特过去在他办公室里发现一打的违禁杂志。另外，和芬太闹绯闻的也是他。”  
“芬太！”悟天惊得差点从座位上跌到地上，“她可是年级组里出了名的母老虎啊！”  
“都是些你们这代不知道的陈年老事。”贝吉塔有意勾起他的好奇心，“却是你老爸那代众人皆知的秘密。”  
黑发孩子不得不承认八卦精神从来都没断过香火，从古到今都是如此，民间的口口相传往往夸大了事实，但确实传说就是这么流行的。  
“快说点给我听听，贝吉塔叔叔。”黑发孩子顿时来了兴致，一手绕上了男人的胳膊，爱撒娇的天性表露无遗。  
小个子男人开始有些不自在，但很快容忍了突如其来的亲昵，他望了望列车玻璃外黑漆漆的夜空，开始回忆卡卡罗特告诉他的那些传说。他并不擅长说故事，那些演讲台上的技巧无助于把一个故事说得活灵活现，顶多在需要补充细节的时候派上点用处，但总体来说，还是足以让悟天听得入了迷。  
待邻桌的叫牌声轻了下去，贝吉塔发现悟天这小子不知何时进入了梦乡，他松了口气，转头望向空无一物的窗外，时间在黑色背景下更快更悄无声息地流逝，这对于特兰克斯是否同样也是个不眠之夜呢？

前往博克门的红眼航班是架只能容下50来人的小飞机，在航道灯的指示下很快转入飞行跑道，不消片刻脱离地面开始攀升。小飞机拉升得很慢，过了好一会儿还能清楚看见底下西都机场的璀璨灯光，在夜色中勾勒出漂亮的机场轮廓。窗外是纯粹的漆黑，迟迟见不到云层，嗡嗡的噪音一波接着一波攻击着耳膜，传导阵阵的不适。  
飞机进入平稳气流层后，见到窗户的一角出现一些白色的云朵，他这才安心地交叉起双臂放在胸前，做了两个深呼吸让耳朵好受些，博克门很快就到了，不过打个盹的时间，这么想着，紫发孩子舒坦地合上了蓝眸子。  
2小时候后，特兰克斯睁开眼睛，立刻惊得魂飞魄散。  
睡前还空空的邻座上，安着卡卡罗特一张呼呼大睡的脸。  
他慌张得差点喊出声，好不容易镇定下来，望了望四周，确定没有其他乘客在看，特兰克斯悄悄提起一条腿，设法跨过卡卡罗特的座位溜出去。  
眼见第二只脚马上要落地，冷不防一只胳膊被捉住，于是机舱里传来特兰克斯一声惊悚的惨叫。  
和乘务员打过招呼后，卡卡罗特笑嘻嘻地把这小子塞回里座，紫发男孩显然已经慌张得六神无主了。  
“你……怎么……”少年抚平剧烈的心跳，一张口仍是惊愕得不能自己。  
“看样子我的运气不赖嘛。”翘头发男人开玩笑地说。  
紫发男孩咬了咬下唇，心有不甘地别过脑袋看着窗外的云层发愣。  
“是要去博克门的蓝脊大道吗？”卡卡罗特抬高嗓门问。  
“嗯。”特兰克斯应了一句，并没转过头。他不想看见这张脸，他不想看到任何人。  
“哦~为什么不告诉我们呢，一起去不是更好吗，至少不用这样黑灯瞎火的。”  
“因为爸爸不想回去，你去的话，妈妈又会不高兴。”紫发孩子仰起头瞪着上方的指示灯发愣，语气很是无力。  
“那一会儿到博克门，还打算去吗？”  
“算了，回去了。”特兰克斯轻轻摇着头，低眉瞥了高个子男人一眼。  
“还是去吧，你老爸没来，放心，你妈妈不会知道我是谁的。”  
他怀疑地看看黑发男人，在对方脸上找不到嘲弄的意思，尽管心里不情愿，但还是无声答应下来。

飞机着陆后，早晨的太阳尚未升起，他们出了机场，特兰克斯在寒风中不觉打了个哆嗦，卡卡罗特看出他的牙关在打架，脱下外套给他。  
少年没有推脱，谢过男人后赶紧裹在身上，一会儿方才感觉暖和许多。他们步行了一段路，总算叫到一辆答应去蓝脊大道的车，特兰克斯钻进车，从观后镜里看到太阳在地平线上露出半个脸，天终于蒙蒙亮了。  
一路上他们没什么话，卡卡罗特说，就当我是刚巧陪你过来的陌生人吧，这样的话，其实你还是自己一个人来看妈妈的。  
特兰克斯觉得这很荒唐，自己都被他逮着了，却还要接受他这样大发慈悲的可怜，真是够糗的了。想归想，他嘴上不好说，只能让那些牢骚烂在肚里。

车程比想象中远，他五岁后就没回来过，除了车道旁宽广的海岸还有些印象，其他的，他都记得不太真切了。蓝脊大道紧挨着蓝脊山，他一直很想登顶看看，贝吉塔曾经告诉他，从那上面能看到山脊一路延展到大陆的远方，那也是这座山得名的缘由。山上风景很好，秋天的时候清泉流过黄树林覆盖的山涧，林道上铺上厚厚的金色树叶，他一直想象自己在其中做一次户外野营的情景。  
拐离海岸线驶进一条偏僻的小路，驾驶按要求把车停在一栋屋子前，卡卡罗特跟着特兰克斯下车，抬头打量这栋上了岁数的老宅。  
这房子无疑空置了很多年，十米开外他也看得出了无人烟，外墙爬满了绿色藤蔓，庭院里一片荒芜，外头铁栅栏门上的锁锈迹斑斑，卡卡罗特合上眼嗅了嗅空气里的味道，有一种枯草的颓然。  
特兰克斯灵活地从铁栅栏上面翻过去，回头隔着铁门对卡卡罗特望了望，示意他跟上，于是黑发男人也飞身翻过了门。  
走近屋子，颓败的气息越发浓重，像是一夜间枯萎衰败了，只留下了一个简单的空壳木然而立，特兰克斯用钥匙打开门后，扑面而来一股陈年霉味，黑发男人干咳两下，随着男孩走进去，地板在脚下咯吱作响。  
“这是厨房，这里是客厅，上面是我的房间。”特兰克斯在四周指指点点，像是说给他听，又像是在自语。  
房间里灰蒙蒙的，地板和家具表面铺了层厚厚的灰，卡卡罗特随意移动脚步，正如一个误打误撞进入的过客。他走到一扇落地窗前，外面是颗枝繁叶茂的老树，偶尔有一两片阔叶“啪嗒”落下，如果不是有他们在房间走动，那可能是唯一能听到的声音了。  
他又晃到厨房，这里除了柜子其他什么也没有，墙面四处蔓延着剥落的痕迹，靠窗一头的粉齑掉落得厉害，露出几块烟熏的黑斑，卡卡罗特能想象到房子的女主人生火做饭的样子，因为食物烤焦手忙脚乱，这些时间没抹干净的痕迹看得他有些难受。现在，这里的火焰已经彻底燃尽，连灰也冷透了。  
走出厨房的时候，客厅里突然传出了乐声，把他吓了一跳，走近看，发现特兰克斯不知何时放上黑胶碟，打开了留声机，这机器历经多年后还能嘶哑地出声，让卡卡罗特很是吃惊。唱针沿着胶碟的槽纹慢慢向内走，一支粗糙的、带着颗粒感的曲调回旋在屋内，委婉诉说过往的时光，这让回忆变得更为迫切。

“我可能要有好一会儿。”紫发孩子对着他眨眨眼睛。  
“没事。今天是周末。我等你。”卡卡罗特耸耸肩，毫不在意。  
闻言，特兰克斯点点头，转身走进一个大房间，原本床的位置现在空无一物，只有床两边的柜子还形影相吊着，他抬手从床头柜上抹掉一层灰，随即蹲下，盯着那些抽屉发愣，感觉突然回到了记忆开始前的岁数。  
他一格一格拉开抽屉，又塞回去，期盼着会找到些遗留物，任何母亲用过的物品都可能让记忆重燃，让他回想起那个和他一样有着漂亮蓝眼睛的女人生前的样子……  
对幻觉的渴望让他着了迷，于是墙上的钟开始回走，剥落的墙纸粘回原位，冷清的厨房又开了火，窗外的树矮了下去，荒芜的土地肥沃起来，萋萋芳草开出娇嫩的花，寂寥枝头出现南归的鸟，恢复勃勃生气的老屋里，绿发女子疼爱地呼唤他：  
“特兰克斯，不要调皮哦~”  
悠扬的曲调把他拖进更深的幻觉，摊开更多泛黄的画卷，他看到父母在饭桌上拌嘴，伶牙俐齿的绿发女人总能把倔脾气的男人说得全无气焰，他看到床的这头坐着他漂亮的母亲，那一头站着他严厉的父亲，温暖的阳光透过窗户烤得后背暖洋洋，他把头埋进母亲的膝间，露出孩子特有的满足笑容。  
他抬手抹掉眼角的泪，于是世界再度清晰起来，老宅仍在眼前寂寞着，往昔只留下几个琐碎的片断。

特兰克斯并非完全一无所获，他在衣橱的抽屉里发现一本日记本，紫发男孩如获至宝地凑近用力闻了闻，企图在纸张里嗅出些故人的味道。  
他打开本子，有些失望，头几十页被撕了不知去向，只留下一页有字的内容，其余都是白纸。即使在有字的那页，他早逝的母亲也没写几句话。  
“都是些无聊的话，就不给你看了吧。”  
“爱你的 布尔玛”  
旁边是些信手的涂鸦线条。他不知道是谁撕了那些纸，也不清楚写下这些字的情况，但猜到可能是母亲写给父亲的，他翻了其他的橱柜，被呛到不少灰尘，全都空空如也。贝吉塔离开这里的时候，大概是把所有能带走的带走了，至于所有不能带走的，都被他埋葬在老宅的土地下。

他走出房间，没在厅里找到卡卡罗特，于是出了大门转悠一圈，最后在院子里发现高个子男人的身影。  
卡卡罗特从衣袋里掏出相片给他，紫发男孩有些吃惊地瞪大了眼。  
“不好意思拿了你的东西。”  
特兰克斯赶紧抓过相片，随手夹进刚发现的笔记本里。  
“找到想找的东西了？”卡卡罗特指指他手里的本子。  
“嗯……不是什么重要的东西啦。”  
“我没妨碍到你吧？”  
黑发男人在少年的脸上看到一丝无因的抽动。  
“没有。不过你其实没必要来的，这里的一切都和你没什么关系。”  
卡卡罗特怔了怔，从少年的话里听出几分贝吉塔的口吻。  
“哦……那就当陪陪你吧。话说，准备好回去了吗？”  
紫发男孩握了握拳头，驻足站在院子里，转头给老宅一个留恋的凝视。卡卡罗特知道他还需要一些时间，便不再催促。

他知道自己不会是最后一次来这里，看卡卡罗特的脾气，只要他想来，随时都能够奉陪，这个男人更多时候在扮演朋友的角色，他不知道这么说是不是妥当。  
手机在口袋里跳动，他拿出来扫了眼，敲了几个字回过去，又塞回口袋。  
他又想到了那本本子，那被撕掉的几页，多半是找不到了。若真是要藏起来留念，就该像他一样把日记本带回去，以后思念的时候拿出来翻看。他猜想如果换成是他老爸，应该也会那么做。  
会么？真的会么？  
“都是些无聊的话，就不给你看了吧。”  
那算是他已知的记忆里，布尔玛说过的最后一句话。女人真是个难解之谜，他记得自己老爸这么说过。  
不会了吧。那本子多半是被他老爸扔在这里，留下最后一句话提醒自己，也算是提醒他：过去的，就该让它过去。  
他刚到恋爱的年纪，虽然有了些自己的想法，但终究还没实战的演练。  
如果有一天，我失去了爱的人，该怎么办？  
如果我答应过，这辈子只爱TA，那该怎么办？  
如果我发现还想爱更多的人，又该怎么办？  
他想过那些问题，但从未经历过，他就像日记本后面那些纸一样空白。  
如果我注定孤身一人……那么……  
他站在老宅的院子里，突然有了几分悲观，卡卡罗特察觉出他的忧伤，心想这孩子是不是又在为赋新词强说愁了，于是高个子男人把手放在男孩的肩膀上，希望那样能让他感觉好些。  
“你是想现在就回去呢，还是我们在这里等你老爸和悟天？”他问道，带着点试探的意味。  
“那就再等等吧。”紫发男孩并未对此表示惊讶。

大约两个小时后，贝吉塔和悟天抵达这栋宅邸的时候，目瞪口呆地看着院子里正在晒太阳的两人，见悟天要翻过铁栅栏，卡卡罗特赶紧制止他。  
“我们这就出来。”  
四人汇合后，贝吉塔已经等不及卡卡罗特的解释了。  
“卡卡罗特，你不是应该在家睡大觉么？”小个子男人嘲弄道。  
“闲着也是闲着，我就过来看看啦。喏，飞机上就让我碰着了。话说回来，特兰克斯不是本来要坐火车的嘛？”卡卡罗特说这话的时候，特兰克斯突然觉得自己低估了这男人和自己老爸的智商。  
“还不是这小子暗地里给他通风报信！”贝吉塔一掌拍在悟天背上，黑发男孩赶紧心虚地低下头。  
“嗯，我猜也是。他们两个消息发得可真够勤快的。”卡卡罗特瞥了眼紫发少年，他正无所谓地踢开脚下的石子。  
“哼，我还以为你会做什么好事，到头来还是了了这小子的心愿！”小个子男人有些恼火。  
“特兰克斯，”他迫使儿子抬起头直视自己，“不要以为卡卡罗特对你的纵容是理所应当！他才不会因为高兴就陪你过来！”  
特兰克斯突然有些脸颊发烫，卡卡罗特已经站到他跟前替他挡下贝吉塔更多的怒火，他老爸说得没错，这男人才不是吃饱饭撑着才大老远从西都跑来陪他离家出走的。  
他很清楚那个答案，就在那里，不过他一直选择视而不见，特兰克斯不想承认，因为这妨碍了他对母亲的思念。如果一个人愿意，他可以说服自己相信回忆是美好的，是完美无瑕的，正如故去的人往往比现世的人遭受更少的骂名，人们对死人似乎总爱选择宽容，尽管那些人很可能是被活生生气死的。  
这就是为什么，让他拿母亲去比照任何人，都觉得不够好的原因。特兰克斯总爱拿童年的回忆去比照现在的境遇，过去似乎总是温情的，美好的——老宅要比西都市中心的房子好，博克门的风景要比西都的夜景好，甚至蓝脊山周围的空气都是无价之宝。只有他回到这栋无人的空楼时，才发觉记忆留给自己的，不过是个空壳。现在他必须向前看了，无论前方等待他的是什么。  
尽管有那么些不情愿，他承认自己在这件事上算是被说服了。这个聪明的孩子想明白后，抛下了仍在吵吵嚷嚷的两人，返身跑向老宅的大铁门。翻过铁栅栏后，他冲父亲们挥了挥手里的本子。“等我一下。”说完直奔向老屋。  
“我刚才没问，那本子里有什么？”卡卡罗特望着紫发男孩的背影消失在门口，转头问自己的爱人。  
“一些无聊的话。”贝吉塔皱了皱眉，“这小子不会因此感激你的，卡卡罗特。回去留给我教训。”  
“别这样，那孩子够可怜啦。嘿嘿，不如我用悟天和你换特兰克斯吧？”  
“哼，没门。”  
高个子男人正打算找自家儿子商量，却发现那黑发小子先一步溜之大吉，紧跟着特兰克斯翻过老宅的铁门，暂时寻求庇护去了。  
“来蓝脊山不去露营可惜了。”原本神色冷峻的男人此刻挑起了眉，双手放进衣兜里，悠闲地踱步折返，他的高个儿伴侣于是识趣地侧身跟上，“既然你不急着教训这俩小子，我也不介意先在这里过个周末……怎么样，有兴趣沿海岸走走么？”  
卡卡罗特一手揽上小个子的肩，算是作了回答。露营是没可能了，但如此的良辰美景，实在叫人不忍浪费——  
远处海平面上跳动着的波光粼粼，正随着上升的朝阳慢慢向他们荡漾过来，既然难得有这样的闲情，不妨放下那些琐碎的劳碌，好好享受一个短暂的假期吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 参考书目/影视作品：  
> 1.资本剑客 赵迪  
> 2.监狱手记 刘水  
> 3.查特莱夫人的情人 劳伦斯  
> 4.审计一家言 金十七先生  
> 5.OZ HBO(1997)
> 
> ===  
> 开始写的时候，为的是有一个故事让自己的生活不寂寞，看那些故事里的角色演绎相似但更精彩的人生，到后来的时候，才发现，有了可爱的读者，才是真正的不寂寞。刚毕业那阵提笔写忙碌在办公室里的卡卡，脑子里有各种稀奇古怪的情节，等这个故事慢慢成形，自己在职场上的打拼也才真正开始。所谓过山车般的刺激，全是未涉世的想象，而平凡和忍耐，才是现实里的常态。处在一个灰色的世界里，心里却始终放不下那点小小的骄傲、或者刹那的奢华，于是有了这样的故事，这是一个初涉世事的人所期待奋斗和爱情的样子。


End file.
